Destierro
by The Chaos Writer
Summary: El miedo puede provocar reacciones extremas, como el destierro de alguien inocente. Naruto, acompañado por Jiraiya en su destierro, conocerá que existe más que solo el titulo de Hokage. Que el reconocimiento de un pueblo palidece contra el reconocimiento de todas las naciones. Esta es la historia del ninja desterrado que se volvio una leyenda. [Harem] [Yuri]
1. Prologo

**-Destierro-  
><strong>**Prologo**

Tsunade entro al deteriorado departamento. Muebles y ornamentos, todo era de lo más básico. Todo estaba exactamente igual, después de todo el ocupante no tenía muchas cosas que cuidar, salvo por su ropa, lo que mostraba gran pesar en su mente. Aun sabiendo eso, la Hokage no dejaba de llorar por otra razón aun peor, sus lágrimas corrían fuertemente mirando fijamente el objeto sobre la pequeña mesa de la sala.

Un collar con un cristal verde.

El collar de su abuelo.

El collar maldito.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_¡Es un peligro para el pueblo! ¡Un cañón suelto!" Acusaba uno de los miembros del consejo._

"_No podemos poner tal riesgo caminar libre mente." Secundo otro miembro._

"_¿De qué demonios están hablando? Todo el tiempo lo recriminan como si fuera su culpa. ¿Y qué tal del Uchiha? ¡Le ataco con un maldito Jutsu de Asesinato!" Defendió Tsunade._

"_Sabes que es muy diferente. No era el que le atacaba, tan solo influenciado por el Sello de Maldición, en cambio el _demonio_ le ataco con el poder del zorro. No existe un punto de comparación." Reclamo el primer miembro del supuesto 'Honorable Consejo de Konoha'. "Debe ser hecho Tsunade. Por orden del Consejo de Konoha: Uzumaki Naruto es desterrado."_

"_¡Comenten un error!" grito la Hokage._

"_Por tal," continuo ignorando el grito o imploración, ya a este tiempo, de Tsunade. "no puede ser visto dentro de los límites del País del Fuego, de lo contrario será asesinado a la vista. No puede entrar en contacto con cualquier Ninja de Konoha. El _sujeto_ en cuestión debe estar fuera de los límites del pueblo en dos horas."_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ante esas palabras jamás se sintió tan impotente. Ahora un héroe era desterrado, el hijo del Cuarto Hokage. El hijo que lucho por Konoha aun cuando ellos no lo quisieron: derroto al Shukaku, fue en la búsqueda del Quinto Hokage y regreso al traidor Uchiha al pueblo; y este era su premio.

El destierro.

Y no fue lo peor del día.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_¿Es que no entendiste? Me estoy autoexiliando." Fueron las palabras que golpearon el mundo de Tsunade. "No puedo formar parte de un pueblo así. La voluntad de fuego no es así; Sarutobi-sensei y Minato se están revolcando en sus tumbas. No puedo quedarme, ya le falle por doce años. Ahora no dejare a Naruto solo, esta vez debo asumir mis responsabilidades como su Padrino y Sensei._"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de su compañero de equipo, del autoproclamado: Jiraiya, El Galante.

Se marchó en el destierro junto a Naruto. Porque su destino no estaba en el pueblo, estaba junto al muchacho. Junto al niño que le habían arrebatados sus sueños, su corazón y alma. Y en qué forma se los habían arrebatados. Primero fue su sueño y luego el amor de su vida.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_***¡Slam!***_

"_Saku-"_

"_¡Cállate! ¡Mira lo que le hiciste! ¡Te dije que lo trajeras de vuelta, no que casi lo mataras!" Entre la bofetada, lo aturdido y su grito, no le dejo dar una respuesta. "¡No eres más que un demonio, un monstruo! ¡No te quiero ver nunca más en mi vida, Uzumaki! ¡Te odio!"_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tsunade tomo el collar y tomo asiento. Apretó el collar de su abuelo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras lloraba en silencio. No era justo, simplemente no era justo. Primero su hermano, luego su novio y ahora su casi nieto/hijo/hermano. Con los dos primeros había sido diferente de superar, fueron matados haciendo lo que creían correcto. Haciendo lo que un Hokage, protegiendo a todos aquellos importantes. Por un largo tiempo ella pensó en que Konoha se los había quitado, que fueron parte de la maldición de la aldea. Pero Naruto Uzumaki fue quien le demostró que estaba incorrecta, no había nada de malo en sus muertes. Es más, culpando a la aldea tan solo estaba insultado su recuerdo.

Pero esto, esto era peor. No fue matado protegiendo a su pueblo, de hecho lo cumplía muy bien. Con una lealtad y cariño que solo un Hokage podría mostrar. Pero lo que acababan de hacer era matar su alma, todo por lo que alguna vez lucho. Su significado de vivir.

Todo ido.

Pero era lucharía para hacer lo correcto. Por recuperar el honor que Konoha acababa de perder: en la memoria de Nawaki, Dan y los Hokages anteriores. Al principio había aceptado el puesto de Hokage para poder ver algún día a aquel muchacho en aquel sombrero. Pero ahora tenía una razón mayor.

El honor que Konoha perdió.

El honor que se marchaba por las puertas de Konoha.

La voluntad de fuego que se iba del pueblo y se extinguía.

Era ella quien la poseía ahora y quien se encargaría de mantenerlo. Por algo era Tsunade Senju, la quinta Hokage.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor:<strong>

**Otro dia, otro dolar, otra idea. Lo se, lo se, tengo muchas cosas pendientes, pero es lo detestable y a la vez magnifico de una idea. viene cuando menos lo esperas. Esta idea nacio basicamente luego de leer varios fanfics, pese a que la base sera similar en muchos aspectos va a ser muy diferentes. Los fanfics que lei son "Mizukage" (Mas de 50 hermosos capitulos Naru/Saku), "Raikage" (Pocos capitulos, pero mas largos que Sinnoh camino a la elite, Naru/Harem (No Sakura, no Hinata o Ino incluidas en el Harem) lo unico malo es que son muchos OC's (Original Characters) pero la trama lo compensa) y "Naruto Shippuden: Namikaze's Returns Redux" (Hasta ahora fanfic de categoria Naru/Harem favorito (Koyuki/Yugito/Mei/Konan/Yugao), es increible, excelente trama y 17 gloriosos capitulos, lamentablemente no esta completo) Este es el fanfic a cual planeo superar.**

**Lamentablemente no habra NaruSaku (solo potente amistad), y para los insistentes, ninguna chica de los 9 novatos o team gai. No NaruHina, No SasuSaku (me da asco solo escribirlo), y definitivamente y completamente NO YAOI. Lo aclaro desde ya, no quiero reviews mas adelante con eso, creanme que odio con pasion el yaoi, el yuri... bueno, soy hombre... pero no creo que ponga, una cosa es que sean mis impulsos viriles y otro que escriba uno.**

**En fin... una idea menos de mi cabeza.**

**l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>V**

**¡Dejen Reviews!**


	2. Capitulo 1

**-Destierro-  
><strong>**Capítulo 1: ¡Revive la voluntad!**

Jiraiya estaba preocupado. Había pasado una semana desde la salida de Konoha y Naruto hablaba al mínimo. Demonios, al Sabio le aterraba mirar los ojos del muchacho. Toda fuerza, voluntad y emoción brillante se había marchado de ellos, dejando un azul opaco sin vida. Las pocas veces que el muchacho había hablado fue para comer, ir al baño o dormir. Nada más, nada menos. Incluso el ramen no causaba emoción alguna, nada. Absolutamente nada.

Tenía miedo de haberlo perdido.

Y no era para menos. Le habían roto, roto desde lo más profundo.

Actualmente estaba por atardecer cuando el par de ninjas salto ante el sonido de una explosión. Era un combate, Jiraiya planeo ir y al parecer este evento había capturado la atención del rubio acompañante. Notando una leve mejora en él, los dos poseedores del contrato de Sapos saltaron a investigar.

Durante el viaje en el bosque llegaron hasta un acantilado, del otro lado ocurría el combate. Volaban aves alejándose instintivamente de las explosiones. Una explosión final envió del interior del bosque hasta el acantilado un cuerpo envuelto en humo. Luego de esto se creó el silencio.

"**¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** Con la acción instintiva de Jiraiya invoco un sapo. **Gama**, quien quedo bajo Jiraiya. Este prolongo su lengua envolviéndola en el cuerpo que caía por el precipicio poniéndolo a salvo junto a Naruto. Al salir del humo y estar recostada en el suelo se revelo que era una mujer, y más importante un AMBU de Konoha, portadora de una máscara de gato y largo cabello purpura.

"Naruto, quédate aquí y protégela, iré a investigar." Ordeno Jiraiya, pero este vio cierta preocupación infundida en el rubio. "No te preocupes, estamos fuera de Konoha y del País del Fuego. No puede matarte." **Gama **dio un largo salto atravesando el precipicio, mientras Naruto vigilaba al AMBU lastimado.

En unos minutos el AMBU despertó. "¿Eh? ¿Naruto?" preguntó el soldado de Konoha.

"S-sí, ¿Qué ocurre?" No pregunto cómo sabia su nombre, tal vez si le habían enviado para matarlo y terminar el trabajo, aunque por el momento no le importaba mucho si muriera.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? … ¡Espera! ¡La misión! ¡Debí haber muerto!" grito notablemente, ¿entristecida? "¿Tú me salvaste?" la voz sonaba amenazante como si en verdad hubiera querido morir en la misión. Naruto respondió negando con la cabeza.

"Fue Jiraiya." Era una suerte que el nombrado no estuviera presente o que el AMBU no supiera el sobrenombre habitual del pervertido, porque de inmediato sabría que hay algo extremadamente incorrecto con ello.

"¿El legendario Sannin?" pregunto incrédula. Naruto simplemente afirmo. "¿Y qué hacen aquí?"

"Yo fui desterrado de Konoha." Fue la respuesta de Naruto, respuesta que impacto de lleno en la joven, incluso se quitó su máscara. El rubio observo el rostro de la joven que poseía gran belleza natural: ojos de almendra y labial purpura, igualando al de su largo cabello que por alguna razón le era familiar.

"¿Desterrado? ¿Por qué? Tu derrotaste al Shukaku, salvaste probablemente el pueblo entero con aquel combate, ¿Por qué te desterrarían?" Naruto no respondió a las preguntas de la joven, tan solo miro al suelo con gran tristeza. No quería que lo viera tan triste.

"Fue por el consejo de Konoha." Respondió una voz sus espaldas. El AMBU giro su cabeza en la dirección del sonido para encontrarse a Jiraiya ya de regreso. "El grupo de bastardos le temen demasiado al zorro para ver la verdad." Explico con notable desprecio por el grupo de ancianos.

"Señor Jiraiya." Dijo sorprendida al verlo.

"No encontré rastro sobre tu cuadrilla y tus objetivos están muertos." Explico el Sabio.

"No hay cuadrilla, Señor Jiraiya." Agrego rápidamente el miembro AMBU. "Yo sola fui encomendada en esta misión."

"¿Tu sola? Pero normalmente las misiones solitarias se caracterizan por ser de rango S y de características suicidas." Casi grito Jiraiya, estaba horrorizado al ver como una joven podría desperdiciar su vida de tal forma. "¿Por qué pediste esta misión?"

"No quiero hablar de ello." Respondió bruscamente con una mirada apagada, evitando la del hombre.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" intervino, tratando de suavizar un poco el tema.

"Yugao Uzuki. Capitán AMBU de Konoha, Señor." Respondió mecánicamente la joven.

"Calma, ya no somos parte de Konoha. No me debes ningún respeto." Se defendió el Sabio a semejante actitud.

"¿No son parte de Konoha?" Ahora el tema se volvía más extraño. "¿Por qué Naruto fue desterrado?"

"Yo me exilie con él. No puedo trabajar para esa clase de bastardos. Por el momento los únicos miembros decentes son la mayoría de los clanes y el Hokage, pero los Mayores, Danzo y el Consejo Civil son los responsables de esta atrocidad. Me temo que Konoha se está pudriendo desde adentro." Yugao miro en choque la respuesta fría del llamado Sabio Sapo, supuestamente era uno de los mas leales a Konoha, ¿ahora se exiliaba? ¿Tan mal están las cosas?

"Por el momento estas herida, puedo tratar este tipo de heridas. En un par de días estarás mejor y podrás regresar a Konoha." Jiraiya de reojo se percató de la mirada triste de Yugao al pensar en el regreso a Konoha. Al dar un leve suspiro, Yugao asintió. "_Genial, estoy con dos depresivos. Espero que pueda animar aunque sea a uno._"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Decepcionada y entristecida. Eso podría resumir los sentimientos de Yugao con el relato de Jiraiya. El grupo se detuvo a un costado de un rio. Yugao y Jiraiya estaban frente a la fogata, mientras que en un lugar alejado se sentaba Naruto mirando las estrellas frente al rio. La misma mirada apagada, el anormal silencio.

"¡Por que!" grito Yugao. "Cumplió la misión, regreso al Uchiha, no, lo más importante, detuvo a Orochimaru de obtener el Sharingan, aquello por lo que murió defendiendo el Tercer Hokage y aquellos idiotas lo destierran por sacar un poco de Chakra del zorro. ¡Por si fuera poco antes derroto absolutamente solo al Shukaku!"

"Muchos tienen resentimientos contra el zorro de nueve colas y sabes que los civiles no entienden de sellos, además de que era la excusa perfecta para salvarse de Atatsuki. Sería muy peligroso tener un Jinchuriki dentro de las paredes de Konoha con aquella organización de tal rango criminal. O por lo menos en eso pensaban. Entonces, ya no tienen Jinchuriki, ya no tienen razón para que los ataques y creen que están a salvo. El asunto es para que quieren los Jinchuriki." Esa explicación helo a Yugao; como capitana AMBU tenía que pensar con estrategia. Era obvio que aquella organización quería las bestias con un propósito. Todos pensaban en el método, no en el resultado.

Con aquella clase de poder en manos de una organización criminal. No, simplemente era una aberración.

"Ahora el problema es que tengo que entrenar a Naruto. Tengo que hacerlo más fuerte para que enfrente a los que quieren el Zorro, al mismo tiempo quería ayudarle a cumplir sus sueños, pero ahora que lo desterraron…"

"…no tiene sentido." Termino Yugao. "No puede ser Hokage."

"¿Tu sabias su sueño?" pregunto Jiraiya sorprendido.

"Casi todo Konoha conoce su sueño aun si ellos no quieren verlo. Además, cuando Naruto era pequeño yo fui la encargada de protegerlo por un tiempo. Fue mi primera misión oficial como AMBU bajo el Tercer Hokage. De primera mano vi su sufrimiento, las miradas de odio, la ignorancia y el dolor.; le vi llorar, gritar, vi su desesperación. Lo único que tenía era su sueño de ser Hokage, era lo que le mantenía con vida hasta que encontró a la primera persona que le reconoció. Aquel muchacho no merece esto. No merece ser cazado como un monstruo, no merece ser despreciado por todos. Lamento que todo esto haya terminado de esta forma." Yugao dio un suspiro. "No sé cómo pudo soportar tanto tiempo sin romperse."

"Con la esperanza de un mañana." Respondió Jiraiya con una leve sonrisa. "Lo único que tenía para alentarse a sí mismo y auto convencerse eran sus tan solo sus gritos." La sonrisa leve de Jiraiya se transformó en un ceño profundo. "Pero ahora le quitaron lo único que podría salvarlo y lo peor es que no sé cómo sanarlo. He intentado de todo y aun no responde."

Un silencio incomodo se formó entre ambos, hasta que Jiraiya finalmente diera con una idea. "Tal vez lo que el Gaki **[[N/a: es como decir "el mocoso"]]** necesita es el toque de una mujer." Dijo mirando de una forma 'no pura' a Yugao el pervertido. Notando la mirada severa cambio su tono. "Tal vez tu tengas mejor tacto que yo."

Yugao miro por unos instantes a Naruto, quien seguía admirando la luna de forma silenciosa. Una forma totalmente 'no Naruto'. "Lo intentare." La joven se levantó rumbo hacia el muchacho, sentándose junto a él frente al rio. "Ey, Naruto."

"¿Mh?" pregunto mirándola levemente. Sus ojos además de estar de azul opaco mostraban leves ojeras.

"¿En qué piensas?"

"Simplemente no sé qué hacer." Respondió Naruto casi en susurro. Su voz se oía demolida, como si fuera a quebrarse en cualquier segundo. Emoción y entusiasmo muertos.

Yugao miro la luna silenciosamente, pensando en algo y tal vez, solo tal vez tenía una oportunidad. "¿Qué querías hacer?" le volvió a preguntar.

"Quería ser Hokage, pero…"

"Shh…" silencio Yugao, interrumpiendo el inminente lamento del rubio. "¿Por qué?"

Naruto la observo por unos instantes. "Al principio quería que me reconocieran, ser alguien y que me trataran con respeto." Se sentía extraño diciéndole esto alguien otra vez, pero más que nada en este momento le dolía ver la Banda Ninja de Yugao, recordándole constantemente que ya no estaba en su frente.

"Siento un pero por venir." Completo Yugao.

"Pero todo cambio durante nuestra primera misión C-Rank. Lo que sucedió allí me abrió los ojos, entendí que quise proteger lo que es importante para mí, mi gente preciosa, Konoha y mis amigos; y que con el tiempo lograría hacerlo. Ser más fuerte. Entonces… siento que me quitaron eso." Las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordar los ojos del rubio. "Nunca quise hacerle daño al pueblo. Porque mis amigos viven ahí, todo lo que quise alguna vez fue protegerlos y ser feliz mientras ganaba el respeto de las personas."

"¡Quise ser como el anciano! ¡Como el Tercer Hokage! Quise seguir sus enseñanzas, recordárselas a las siguientes generaciones, ser tan fuerte, sabio, inteligente y feliz como él. Él era feliz porque vivía protegiendo a su gente preciosa, a su familia. ¡Eso es todo lo que yo quise!" Y entonces lo soltó. Lloro. Naruto no había llorado desde que lo desterraron, tan solo se quebró en silencio. Ahora sonaban los pedazos en forma de llanto, dolor y gritos.

Yugao le abrazo suavemente. Naruto no lo tomo en cuenta por el dolor, tan solo abrazo de vuelta aferrándose al confort y calidez que ella le daba. Lloro por lo que parecieron horas. Soltando todo sus sufrimiento de una vez. Hasta que finalmente dejo de llorar. Yugao continúo con la conversación. "Entonces, ¿Por qué no buscas ese lugar?"

"¿Eh?" fue el sonido dado por Naruto.

"El lugar donde puedes encontrar lo que acabas de decir: Un lugar donde puedas tener gente preciosa, donde puedas cuidarlos, hacerte fuerte para ellos, seguir las enseñanzas del Tercer Hokage. Un lugar donde puedas ser reconocido por los que te importan. Donde puedas tener a lo que llamas familia. Donde puedas ser feliz." Naruto se quedó en silencio por varios minutos al escuchar aquello. Le daba nuevas esperanzas. Un nuevo motivo por que vivir.

La base de todo es que él quería ser feliz. Quería formar parte de algo. Usar su fuerza para proteger a los que eran importantes para él. Es verdad que jamás olvidaría a Konoha, tanto lo bueno como lo malo, pero si logro encontrar allí gente con la que el considero preciosa, él podría volver a repetirlo. Él podría volver a ser feliz y seria fuerte para protegerlos.

"¡Sí!" grito poniéndose de pie. "¡Ahora no solo Konoha lo vera! ¡El mundo entero lo hará! ¡Me haré fuerte! ¡Muy fuerte! ¡Haré orgulloso al anciano y le mostrare al mundo lo que él me enseño! ¡No me rendiré!" Naruto extendió su puño hacia adelante en señal de victoria. "¡Hoy ha nacido un nuevo Naruto Uzumaki!"

Jiraiya observo todo el asunto, ahora sonriente. Al final no fue solo Yugao. Al final quien le rescato fue el propio Tercer Hokage y sus enseñanzas, el recordarlas y tenerlas presentes. "_Minato, Sarutobi-sensei… no lo lograran derribar. No mientras tenga la voluntad de fuego._"

Yugao observa feliz que el muchacho había regresado a la normalidad, por lo menos parcialmente, podía ver algo más de seriedad y cierto brillo de inocencia en sus ojos se había marchado. Pero lo más importante, su alma, seguía intacta. Tal vez, era su turno de seguir adelante, seguir los pasos de este niño, no, de este hombre. Porque en este momento aquel muchacho mostraba ser más hombre que la mayoría de las personas que había encontrado en toda su vida.

"_Hayate, es verdad que es demasiado doloroso estar en Konoha, pero… creo que era por una razón. Algo me dice que debo ver a donde me llevara, ese brillo que me hace querer levantarme otra vez. Una esperanza llamada Naruto Uzumaki._"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Naruto caminaba por un largo pasillo bastante familiar, pero él no se controlaba, sus pies se movían por si solos. Al llegar a una puerta al final de unas escaleras la abrió. Era la oficina del Hokage. La silla del dueño de la oficina estaba volteada hacia la ventana que daba hacia una esplendorosa vista de todo Konoha. Naruto estaba intrigado, porque parecía salir una leve hilera de humo._

"_¿Abuela Tsunade? ¿A caso también fuma usted?" pregunto dudoso Naruto._

_Solo que el rubio no esperaba quien estaba sentado en aquella silla al voltearse. Ahí estaba él. Con su pipa y traje de Hokage, viéndolo con una sonrisa sincera, Hiruzen Sarutobi. "¡Anciano!" Grito Naruto al verlo. El rubio salto sobre el escritorio aterrizando sobre el anciano para darle un cálido y fuerte abrazo. Este respondió igual, con la misma calidez y cariño de siempre. Naruto lloraba en sus brazos. "No sabes cuánto lo extraño."_

"_Yo también, Naruto." Respondió tristemente. Naruto se levantó de la silla para poder observarlo. "Lo siento… siento que te he fallado." Agrego en un tono avergonzado._

"_Usted no hizo nada, anciano. Fue culpa mía por depender del zorro, además se cuánto ellos me odian. Pero no se preocupe, no intentare venganza o algo así contra ellos, no me rebajaré a su nivel. Además en Konoha están las personas que respeto y quiero: Abuela Tsunade, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, y todos los novatos… o por lo menos casi todos ellos." Agrego recordando lo dicho por Sakura._

"_No sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti y me alegra de que pienses de esa forma." El Hokage acaricio la cabeza rubia cariñosamente. "Naruto, recuerda siempre eso. Tienes personas valiosas a tu lado como Jiraiya. Es mi estúpido pupilo pero finalmente ve el error de sus caminos. Ahora solo concéntrate en convertirte en un excelente Shinobi."_

"_¡Usted lo apuesta! ¡De veras!" Aseguro el rubio. _

"_Bien, bien, mantiene ese entusiasmo. Por más horrible que fuera al final tus recuerdos de Konoha. No los olvides y mantiene tus valores." Volvió a aconsejar. "No te dejes guiar por el odio y siempre recuerda la voluntad de Fuego. Puedes no ser parte de la aldea, pero siempre llevaras el espíritu de los Hokages contigo si lo recuerdas." Naruto afirmo sin dejar de verlo. "Sigue siendo un buen muchacho, crece fuerte y no olvides buscarte una buena novia a pesar de tu encarcelado interno."_

"_Eso… será bastante difícil. Sakura…"_

"_Lo que piense Sakura no importa. Ella no sabe sobre lo que llevas dentro y estoy seguro de que no lo quiso decir. Así que no guardes rencores con ella por lo dicho sin pensar, tiene trece años, en esa edad las muchachas no piensan mucho." Naruto que había recordado las dolorosas palabras de la cabeza rozada asintió. "Fuera de eso, recuerda que hay muchos peses en el mar, y ahora tienes el mundo entero que recorrer junto a Jiraiya, estoy seguro de que encontraras a alguien, no te apresures."_

"_Finalmente que no se te peguen las costumbres de Jiraiya."_

"_¿Usted me lo dice? Vi sus libros millones de veces en su escritorio." El Hokage se sonrojo ante la acusación del rubio._

"_Si, pues ya lo entiendes." Sonrió Sarutobi. "Bueno, se me acabo el tiempo. Solo quería ver como estabas y disculparme por las estupideces de la aldea, creo que esta vez hicieron algo irreversible."_

"_No se preocupe, seguiré adelante y llegare a ser alguien fuerte por mi gente preciosa, tal y como lo hizo usted." _

"_¡Me alegra! ¡Ahora puedo irme tranquilo!" El Hokage se levantó de su silla dejando al rubio en ella. "Solo por esta vez te daré lo que querías, probarte sombrero de Hokage." El anciano se sacó su sombrero, poniéndoselo al rubio. "Si, te queda…" La habitación se comenzó a iluminar más y más hasta enceguecer al rubio. "…a la perfección. ¡Hubieras sido un magnifico Hokage!"_

"_Adiós Naruto."_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto se despertó de su bolsa de dormir atontado por el sueño que acababa de tener. Era el Hokage diciéndole lo orgulloso que estaba, una despedida de la que nunca tuvo oportunidad antes. Por primera vez en largo tiempo el muchacho sonrió de verdad, aun recordando sus palabras. "_Te voy a hacer orgulloso, Anciano."_ Al salir de sus recuerdos, noto que Jiraiya ya guardaba sus cosas mientras que una recuperada Yugao ya estaba levantada y lista para salir.

"Veo que despertaste, Gaki." Dijo divertido el hombre de pelo blanco.

"Si…" Naruto observo Sabio Sapo. "Err… quisiera pedirle un favor." El tono sonaba algo de respeto, algo que nunca había hecho Naruto. "¡Hágame su aprendiz por favor!" Le suplico al impacto de Jiraiya. Sin duda Naruto demostraba ser el Ninja impredecible número uno.

"Naruto, por si no lo habías notado, ya eres mi aprendiz." Respondió divertido Jiraiya.

"¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo?" dijo desconcertado el rubio.

"Desde que firmaste el Contrato con los Sapos, por supuesto." Declaro Jiraiya como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

"¿De verdad? ¿No me miente?" La sonrisa de Jiraiya fue toda la respuesta que Naruto necesito. "¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Jiraiya-sensei!" reverencio el rubio al choque ahora completo del hombre de pelo blanco. Esto dejaba claro que el destierro de Konoha en verdad cambio al muchacho, más de alguna forma irreversible.

"No será fácil, escuche tu nuevo sueño anoche, pero antes de que puedas cumplirlo deberás derrotar a Atatsuki." Naruto abrió los ojos como platos. "Recuerda que buscan lo que tienes en tu interior. Por eso mi objetivo es que me superes a mí y al Cuarto Hokage." Declaro severamente.

"¿Superarte? ¿A ti y al Cuarto?" dijo incrédulo.

"Así es, confió en que podrás hacerlo, pero créeme que ahora el verdadero entrenamiento comenzara." Rara vez Naruto veía a Jiraiya actuando tan serio, no eran simples palabras vacías. En verdad creía que podría hacerlo. "Entonces, ¿Qué estas esperando? Levanta tus cosas y nos movemos. Mientras avanzamos te diré como comenzaremos tu entrenamiento." Naruto obedeció sin replicar y en silencio, asombrando por tercera vez en tan solo una mañana al Sabio Sapo.

"Bien Yugao, parece que ahora estas en condiciones de regresar a Konoha. Aquí es donde nos separamos, gracias por tu ayuda con Naruto." Inicio la despedida Jiraiya.

"En verdad no fue nada, creo que él me ayudo más a mí de lo que yo le ayude." Respondió cordialmente. "Pero no regresare a Konoha."

"¿Qué?" pregunto incrédulo Jiraiya. "¿Por qué?"

"Konoha guarda muchos recuerdos dolorosos. Mis amigos de mis días en la academia ya murieron durante varias misiones y mi prometido… murió durante la invasión del Sonido y Arena." Confeso eso último en un tono bastante deprimente e hizo una pausa para confesar su intención última. "En esta misión yo tenía planeado morir y terminar con todo mi dolor. Pero usted y Naruto me salvaron." Yugao hizo una leve reverencia, mientras que Jiraiya ya había sospechado sobre sus intenciones suicidas. "Si rastreadores AMBU vienen a investigar notaran que _morí_ en el acantilado, no hay pistas que indiquen lo contrario. Y finalmente no puedo poner mi confianza en un pueblo que trata posiblemente al alma más pura que he visto como un monstruo. Mi decisión es ir con ustedes."

"Además, le he visto espiar millones de veces en las termas de Konoha, no dejare que corrompa a Naruto con su mentalidad." Regaño la joven de cabello purpura, haciendo tragar al Sabio Sapo.

Naruto quien había estado concentrado arreglando sus cosas, regreso ya preparado para el viaje. "Listo Jiraiya-sensei." Otra vez Jiraiya sufrió un escalofrió al escuchar eso. No había forma que se acostumbraría a ser llamado aquel por él. Se acostumbró demasiado al Ero-sennin. Tal parece que en estos momentos la personalidad de Naruto sufría poco a poco cambios por los eventos recientes, tardaría tiempo en adaptarse. "¿Ya regresas a Konoha, Yugao-chan?"

Jiraiya levanto una ceja ante el sufijo 'chan', su detector de posibles investigaciones se había encendido.

"No Naruto-kun," La ceja de Jiraiya se elevó aún más ante el 'kun'. "viajare con ustedes de ahora en adelante. Alguien debe guiarte lejos de los caminos pervertidos de este tipo y de paso logro ver un poco más él mundo." Respondió divertida por la expresión de sorpresa en Naruto. Seguido a esto Yugao se quitó y guardo su Banda de Konoha. "Tendré que comprar ropa en el próximo pueblo, no puedo seguir vestida como AMBU."

"¡Excelente! Ahora, Jiraiya-sensei. ¿Cuál es el entrenamiento que haré de aquí en adelante?" Las deducciones de Jiraiya tendrían que esperar.

"Comenzaremos con tres partes: Conocimiento, Taijutsu y Control de Chakra." Inicio sabiamente. "Conocimiento incluye táctica e inteligencia. Es verdad que eres muy ocurrente e inventivo en batalla, pero no puedes dejar todo a la suerte. Mi deber es mejorar tus conocimientos. Al mismo tiempo trabajaremos en Taijutsu enseñándote el Estilo Sapo y también control de Chakra enseñándote a manejarlo mejor completando el Rasengan sin ayuda."

"¿Todo eso al mismo tiempo?" pregunto un tanto espantado.

"Claro, pero solo enseñándote el secreto que al parecer no has descubierto del Kage Bunshin,"

"¿Secreto?" pregunto dudoso.

"Así es, hace un clon." Pidió Jiraiya, su estudiante felizmente obedeció, Jiraiya pareció susurrarle algo en el oído y para cuando termino el clon soltó un chorro de sangre por su nariz disipándose. Cuando se disipo el Naruto real sangro igualmente desmayándose.

"¡Pero qué demonios fue eso!" grito recordando la perversión en el susurro del Jiraiya. "¿Aprendí lo que el Clon hizo?"

"Aquel era el objetivo principal del Kage Bushin, recolectar información e infiltración. Pero con tus cantidades anormales de Chakra puedes iniciar un entrenamiento como ningún otro. Pero los clones solo pueden hacer control de Chakra y conocimiento, mientras que el tú verdadero trabaja en Taijutsu. Los clones no pueden acumular memoria muscular." A pesar de las fallas Naruto estaba maravillado, ahora podría avanzar mucho más rápido. Igualmente Yugao estaba impactada.

"Una vez que terminemos con esos tres puntos comenzaremos con tu Afinidad Elemental, pero falta mucho para ponernos allí. Por ahora enfoquémonos en la primera parte." Con estas palabras la nueva vida de Naruto daba comienzo. Sin saber los retos que traería el porvenir.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor:<strong>

**Ja! ¡10 reviews en el primer capitulo! (insertar al Sr. Burns) "Excelente". Bien, ahora comienza esta nueva saga, una nueva idea, un nuevo desarrollo. Respecto a la pareja de naruto... guardare silencio. ¿porque? Porque me lo han hecho miles de veces y creo que ahora es mi turno. Ya dije quien "no" va a estar. Me tardare un poco en crear al nuevo naruto, creo que le voy a agregar un Blodline (kekkei Genkai), nada del otro mundo, no soy fan de los Sharingan, Byakugan, Rinnegan o cualquier cosa que implique la vista y no, no sera una brutaliad del otro mundo, tal vez un rasgo uzumaki o senju (recuerden que ambos son familiares distantes).**

**Lo imporante, tampoco sera un naruto todo poderoso con un kekei genkai que detenga el tiempo, derrote a madara y salve el mundo. odio los fanfics asi, pero sera potente dentro de lo relativo a la serie de naruto.**

**¡Dejen Reviews!  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>V<strong>


	3. Capitulo 2

**-Destierro-  
><strong>**Capítulo 2: Un clan olvidado**

_~Ocho Meses más tarde~_

Jiraiya sudaba frio. Era raro, extremadamente y completamente raro. Como si de la noche a la mañana Naruto se hubiera transformado en una copia mezclada tanto de Minato como de Kushina. Mientras entrena al muchacho tomaba una personalidad idéntica a la de Minato. Se dedicaba a escuchar sus instrucciones sin cuestionarlas, se centraba a pensar sobre sus ideas y lo más peligroso de todo: Realmente progresaba prodigiosamente. Como si todo el talento crudo del muchacho se hubiera manifestado al tope.

Durante sus conversaciones tomaría muchas de las cualidades de Kushina, seria alegre, divertido, creando charlas bastante amenas con Yugao, quien en verdad parecería entretenerse con el rubio. Se reirían recordando sus historias sobre la academia ninja o sus equipos genin, esto último unos meses después superando el dolor de Sakura y Sasuke.

Al principio pensó que era debido al choque mental y estrés postraumático ante la idea de ser desterrado. Es decir, tantos sucesos consecutivos debieron golpearle de alguna manera: Fue golpeado por un Chidori no una, sino dos veces, al regresar la muchacha de la que había estado enamorado tantos años le rechazo de la peor manera posible y de golpe de gracia destruyen sus sueños de ser Hokage. Una vez pasado el periodo de alivio regresaría a la normalidad. Pero no. Durante sus descansos, recesos, y caminatas el muchacho charlaría con Yugao, lo peor era que ella regresaba la charla. Naruto no charlaba ahora como lo hacía antes, lograba crear charlas alegres y levemente inteligentes, divertidas y algo tercas, como lo fue alguna vez Minato y Kushina, todo a la vez.

Le daba pavor.

Su control de Chakra aumento al punto de crear el Rasengan y sus variaciones sin ayuda de Kage Bushins: Rasengan, Odama Rasengan y Rasenregan, este último solo lo había usando Minato antes y ni si quiera le había sugerido la idea a Naruto. Debido a esto su cantidad de Chakra también creció, superando ya al triple que el de un nivel Kage.

Su Taijutsu era otro cuento. Jiraiya era un negrero **[[N/a: El momento cultural del día, negrero viene al término de "Persona exigente y despótica con sus subordinados", nunca es tarde para aprender algo.]]** y no tenía vergüenza al admitirlo. Le hizo moler sus huesos para aumentar su condición física, el Rasengan comparte muchas similitudes con el Chidori, si no está cerca no funciona y alguien lento como lo era Naruto será bastante poco eficaz. Este entrenamiento también incremento el nivel de efectividad de los Kage Bushin, al aumentar su velocidad, defensa y fuerza individual lograba aumentar la durabilidad en batalla al evitar los golpes que los desintegraría.

Entonces se le sumo el entrenamiento táctico de Jiraiya. Con el nuevo conocimiento lograba ser un verdadero comandante sobre sus Kage Bushin, estrategias verdaderas desarrolladas como si se tratara de un estratega especializado nivel Chunin. Lo peor era su creatividad agregando el Jutsu Kawarimi y Henge. Cambiaría el Naruto original por uno de los clones o transformaría clones en armas. Viendo esto, Jiraiya decidió enseñarle un nuevo Jutsu: **Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu**.

Aún tenía la cicatriz en su mejilla cuando Naruto la uso contra él. Era una simple batalla de práctica cuando Naruto hizo lo recientemente ideado. Transformo un clon en un Shuriken Gigante, luego de lanzarlo uso el nuevo Jutsu. El resultado fue más de 70 Shuriken gigantes contra el Sabio Sapo. Jiraiya no lo vio venir.

Entonces fue cuando lo noto, existen dos tipos prodigios: El intelectual, el cual era como generalmente como Minato, Sasuke o Neji, y el otro recientemente descubierto; el genio creativo. Naruto era sin duda el genio creativo. Podría darle más de cien usos a un solo Jutsu, él era la prueba fidedigna de lo dicho por su Sensei y justamente contra lo que Orochimaru luchaba: 'No importaban la cantidad de Jutsus, sino la forma de usarlos'.

El pavor de Jiraiya se transformó en orgullo.

"Hemos terminado con tus lecciones básicas." Inicio Jiraiya, Naruto tomo asiento en el suelo. "Has mejorado a un ritmo que yo jamás pensé. Mis cálculos iniciales al iniciar tu entrenamiento era que para este momento ibas a estar en nivel Chunin alto. Ahora realmente estas en nivel Jounin medio. Podrías fácilmente darle un combate decente a Kakashi." Naruto estaba impactado, iba a saltar de orgullo pero Jiraiya se le adelanto. "¡Que no se te suban los humos! Ahora comienza tu verdadero entrenamiento."

"¿Nuevo entrenamiento? Ah, sí. Dijo algo de elemental…" pensaba Naruto en aquellas palabras de hace ocho meses.

"Control de Chakra Elemental, aunque el nombre que debería tener es la Transformación de la Naturaleza." Explico Jiraiya formando más preguntas a su estudiante. "Veras, hay dos partes, o en este caso, contrapartes al crear un Jutsu. La primera es la Manipulación de la Forma, con eso mediante Control de Chakra puedes moldear tu Chakra a tu antojo, esa es la base para dominar el Rasengan. Cosa que tú ya tienes." Naruto seguía escuchando atento.

"La segunda es la Transformación de la Naturaleza. Tú sabes que existen cinco tipos de elementos en los Jutsus: **Katon**, el elemento de fuego; **Futon**, el elemento de Viento; **Raiton**, el elemento de Rayo; **Doton**, el elemento de Tierra; **Suiton**, el elemento de agua. Con el control de Chakra adecuado puedes manipular la naturaleza de tu Chakra a uno de estos elementos. Esto se realiza más fácil si vemos tu afinidad elemental." Jiraiya saco un papel. "Con este papel podemos ver tu afinidad elemental. Tan solo tienes que canalizar tu Chakra en él."

Naruto recibió el papel y comenzó con la acción. Jiraiya no espero lo que iba a suceder. El papel comenzó a arrugarse para luego ser despedazado en varios trozos mucho más pequeños. La garganta de Jiraiya se secó y su corazón aumento su ritmo.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" pregunto Naruto sin entender lo que hizo.

"Tu afinidad elemental… es **Futon** y **Raiton**." Dijo impactado el Sabio Sapo. "_Es raro, normalmente la afinidad elemental es genética, con Minato como padre su afinidad debía ser viento, lo que es verdad, pero ¿De dónde saco la del rayo? ¿Un gen recesivo?_" Era una pregunta sin respuesta. "Esto es perfecto, con esto lograras terminar el objetivo del Cuarto Hokage."

"¿Terminar su objetivo?" preguntó Naruto.

"El Rasengan por más potente que sea es un Jutsu incompleto. El objetivo final de Minato era combinar la Manipulación de la Forma y la Transformación de la Naturaleza en el Rasengan. Es decir, agregar al Rasengan actual su afinidad **Futon**. De esa forma creando un Jutsu infinitamente más devastador, lamentablemente jamás lo termino."

"Entonces yo me encargare de terminarlo." Juro Naruto.

"Así es, pero solo un paso a la vez. Te daré unos ejercicios de Control de Chakra Futon en lo que regresa Yugao del pueblo y los practicaras de camino a nuestro siguiente destino." Jiraiya comenzaba a buscar unas cosas en su bolso.

"¿A dónde vamos ahora?" preguntó Naruto.

"Uzushiogakure, las ruinas de la Aldea Oculta del Remolino." El tono de Jiraiya había cambiado al decir eso. Se vería que era un asunto serio, lo que causo aún más intriga el joven. "No te preocupes de ello por ahora, te explicare todo cuando lleguemos."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A la sorpresa de Naruto, se encontraban a un costado del País del Fuego, en una isla cercana. Se podían ver el denso bosque de árboles altos desde el barco. Por alguna extraña razón Yugao estaba nerviosa, mientras observaba a Naruto de reojo.

"¿Qué es lo que tanto te preocupa?" Fue el oportuno Jiraiya el que hablo.

"¿Cree que sea sabio decirle a Naruto, Señor Jiraiya?" Por supuesto que Jiraiya sabía que Naruto era su preocupación, después de todo los dos se habían hecho cercanos el último tiempo, entre charla y charla. Naruto podría decir que por primera vez sabía lo que era tener una amiga, o en este caso una mejor amiga.

"Lo he estado pensando y ya no tiene sentido seguir ocultándolo. Naruto ha crecido en estos ocho meses increíblemente. Tsunade ya debe haber dicho la verdad de Naruto en el pueblo. Tanto como el Zorro a la generación más joven, como su familia a todos. Estoy seguro de que los miembros del consejo se deben estar cortando las gargantas al enterarse. Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, lo que hicieron no tiene perdón y deberán vivir el resto de sus días sabiendo que desterraron al hijo del mayor héroe que Konoha ha tenido."

Yugao se enteró que Naruto era el hijo del cuarto durante su misión de protección a Naruto, es decir no era difícil verlo, no desde una posición neutral sin el odio por el zorro de por medio. Ahora solo faltaban minutos para llegar y no podía dejar de pensar en que algo podría salir mal.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El trio de ex-ninjas de Konoha viajaba por el denso bosque hasta llegar a lo que parecían ser unas ruinas de un pueblo. Podían ver paredes y casas derrumbadas, así como otras estructuras totalmente intactas. Lo importante es que estaba totalmente desierto.

"¿Aquí es?" preguntó Naruto. El dúo acompañante no respondió. Al atravesar el marco de entrada al pueblo algo más le llamo la atención al rubio. Era un símbolo que se repetía constantemente en todas las construcciones abandonadas. Era un circulo con espiral rojo. "¿Eh?" Naruto miro su hombro sorprendido notando el mismo hombro en su chaqueta. "Ese símbolo también está en mi chaqueta…. Ahora que lo pienso la recuerdo en la espalda de todas las chaquetas Chunin y Jounin de Konoha… ¿Por qué?" La astucia de Naruto le pego al clavo una vez.

Jiraiya no respondió, hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía un parque. No lo parecía porque la vegetación ya estaba conquistando la zona. "Toma asiento Naruto, te contare todo ahora. Te voy a pedir que guardes silencio hasta el final." El trio se sentó en la hierba baja de la zona. "La Aldea Oculta del Remolino era una vez la aliada más grande y fuerte que tuvo Konoha. Eran los reconocidos a nivel mundial como los maestros en Fuuinjutsu, el arte de sellos. Temidos en todas las naciones por elementales por sus creaciones, estaban a un nivel mucho mayor que yo y el cuarto Hokage; y eso que era nuestra especialidad. Como recuerdo de la alianza entre ambos pueblos, los Chunin y Jounin aun utilizan los símbolos en sus espaldas."

Últimamente todo sorprendía al muchacho en especial esta revelación, y algo le decía que solo era el inicio.

"Fue por su amplio dominio en los Sellos que fueron los primeros en ser atacados durante la tercera guerra ninja. Todos nuestros enemigos se centraron en este lugar arrasándolo por completo. Lamentablemente Konoha llegó demasiado tarde, todo estaba en ruinas. Konoha solo salvo a una niña pelirroja. Su nombre, Kushina Uzumaki." Los ojos del rubio se enchancharon. "Tu madre, Naruto."

"¿Mi… mi madre? ¿E-ella vivió aquí?"

"Naruto, aun no termino." El tartamudeo de Naruto fue silenciado ante la continua actitud seria de Jiraiya. "Posteriormente crecería en Konoha para luego conocer a tu padre." Naruto aguanto su respiración ante esas palabras. "Lo que te voy a decir a continuación es lo más difícil. Si no te dijimos quienes eran tu familia fue para protegerte. El hombre que fue tu padre fue muy poderoso y como tal gano muchos enemigos, habrían hecho lo que fuera para obtener venganza, incluso matarte."

"E-el…" La mirada de Jiraiya lo silencio otra vez.

"Tu padre era tan poderoso que fue el primero en aparecer en el Libro Bingo como 'A la vista, Huir'. El diezmo ejércitos completos y prácticamente gano la tercera ninja por sí solo. Todo por su técnica especial por la que gano el apodo de Kiiroi Senko. El gran hombre llamado Cuarto Hokage y que derroto al Zorro de Nueve Colas. Mi aprendiz. Minato Namikaze, tu padre." El tiempo se congelo para Naruto en lo que parecieron horas para Jiraiya y Yugao.

Su expresión fueron cambios consecutivos. Confusión, Sorpresa, Alegría, otra vez Sorpresa y finalmente tristeza. "¡Por que! ¡¿Por qué le hizo eso a su propio hijo?" Era la furia contenida de Naruto, sus ojos se pusieron rojo y cierta fuga del Chakra del Zorro se podía sentir.

Jiraiya actuó por instinto antes de que se volviera peor. Tomo a Naruto por los hombros y lo aprisionó contra un árbol. "¡¿Qué hubieras hecho tú? ¡Tú que siempre quisiste ser Hokage! ¡¿Qué hubieras hecho si tuvieras que enfrentarte al Zorro de Nueve Colas? ¿Te hubieras atrevido a pedir un bebe al azar?" La furia de Naruto se congelo, mirando los ojos serios de su sensei mirándolo en respuesta fijamente. "¡Él no quería esto para ti! ¡Él quiso que Konoha te viera como el héroe más grande! ¡Oh, quisiera ver sus patéticas caras cuando sepan que desterraron a su propio hijo de su querido héroe!"

"¡Pero todo fue para protegerte! ¡Porque tu padre confió en ti! ¡Es decir, porque no lo haría! ¡Eres su hijo, le vi saltar de alegría cuando supo que Kushina estaba embarazada! Nunca le he visto tan feliz y ambos esperaron ansiosos el conocerte." Incluso Jiraiya soltaba lágrimas. "Esto no debió terminar así, pero lo hizo y mi deber es guiarte de ahora en adelante por el buen camino para que te conviertas en la persona que ambos esperaron criar y ver. Es por eso que estoy aquí."

Otra vez hubo un silencio mientras Yugao solo observaba.

"… ¿y mi madre?" pregunto otra vez Naruto.

"Tu madre… Ella era el Jinchuriki del Zorro de Nueve colas hasta que tu nacieras." Otra vez sus ojos se enchancharon. Jiraiya soltó a Naruto de su prisión para ambos volver a tomar distancia. "Debes saber que durante el parto el Sello se debilita y a pesar de que Sarutobi-sensei y Minato tomaron todas las precauciones necesarias para evitar que escapara, algo salió mal. Los únicos testigos de todo murieron y el otro era tan solo un bebe. Nunca supimos que fue. El zorro se liberó y ataco Konoha."

Naruto guardo silencio. "Al final Minato uso el Shiki Fujin para sellar al Zorro dentro de ti. Mientras lo hacía, Kushina lo detuvo con su Chakra especial. Ambos murieron protegiendo lo que más amaron. A ti."

Sin saber que decir, Naruto cayo sentado apoyándose contra el árbol a sus espaldas. Tanta información lo agobiaba. Quería llorar, reír, odiar, amar, tantos sentimientos a la vez. Jiraiya y Yugao esperaron alguna reacción de su parte, pasando diez minutos en el mismo lugar hasta que se decidiera a hablar otra vez. "Yo… quisiera estar solo. Tengo… mucho en que pensar." El rubio se levantó, su voz se oyó apagada en lo que se alejó a un riachuelo cercano.

Suspirando Jiraiya se propuso a instalar el campamento, mientras Yugao se quedó viéndolo a la distancia. "Deja que organice sus pensamientos, hasta entonces ayúdame a instalar el campamento." Pero Yugao se mantuvo observando a Naruto sin moverse.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Horas pasaron desde la revelación y todo seguía igual. Jiraiya había calentado sopa de cena para todos, mientras que Yugao tomo asiento junto a su tienda observando la silueta naranja de Naruto que resaltaba a la luz de la luna. Decidiendo que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y sin poder quedarse de brazos cruzados se levantó a buscarlo. Jiraiya sonrió al ver como la joven caminaba hacia el muchacho. Para el Sabio Sapo era claro que era cuestión de tiempo que ella fuera en su búsqueda.

Sin decir una palabra la joven se sentó junto al muchacho que aun observaba perdidamente la luna. Tantas emociones malas en tan poco tiempo, el muchacho no merecía esto pero si algo sabia es que hubiera sido peor si se enterara de esto cuando fuese mayor.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Pregunto Yugao.

"No, solo… no sé qué pensar. ¿Debo amarlos? ¿Debo odiarlos? Es todo tan confuso." Se atormentaba el muchacho.

"Tal vez lo que necesitas es ordenar tus ideas. Deja darte un poco de perspectiva." Sugirió la joven, Naruto la observo perplejo. "Sabes que ellos te amaron y sabes quienes eran, ¿Necesitas en realidad saber algo más? Eso no cambia quien eres, solo cambia el hecho de que tienes un origen. Una procedencia, tienes una familia e incluso un clan que hacer orgulloso. ¿No crees que eso es suficiente?" La perplejidad del rubio sufrió bastante ante la simplicidad con la que Yugao presentaba la situación.

Naruto dio una sonrisa triste finalmente. "Si, supongo que tienes razón. Ahora sé que formo parte de algo más grande. Del clan Uzumaki, ¿Verdad?" Yugao sonrió. Ambos se quedaron en silencio observando la luminosa luna llena, hasta que la honestidad de Naruto tomara lo mejor de él. "Hayate es tu prometido que murió durante la invasión, ¿cierto?"

El humor de Yugao se evaporo. "¿Co-como-?"

"Siempre dices su nombre mientras duermes o comienzas a llorar." Yugao iba a responderle pero Naruto no dio posibilidad. "Es otra vida que echó a perder ese desgraciado de Orochimaru. No le basto con matar al anciano y destruir mi equipo…"

Pese a que las emociones de Yugao frente al sujeto delicado de Hayate, fue dejado de lado ante este último comentario deprimente de Naruto. "¿A qué te refieres con tu equipo?" En verdad, había rumores sobre algo adicional que había hecho la serpiente Sannin, pero nada concreto, tan solo rumores.

"Orochimaru nos atacó durante la segunda etapa de los Exámenes Chunin. Estábamos en el bosque de la muerte cuando se nos apareció." Yugao algo había escuchado de ello, pero no creyó que el Sannin corrupto se atrevería a aparecer frente a unos simples genin. "Marco a Sasuke con su sello de maldición." Era el sello que llevaba Anko, claro que todos los Jounin y AMBU sabían sobre ello.

"Tomo todos los deseos de venganza de Sasuke y los amplifico y como el idiota estaba tan desesperado en la búsqueda de poder que lo acepto sin pensarlo. Eso llevo a la razón por la que me desterraron de Konoha." Y entonces todo calzo. El rompecabezas estaba resuelto para Yugao. "Y entonces perdí a mi mejor amigo y a la chica que amaba."

"¿Los perdiste?" preguntó Yugao.

La mirada ya triste de Naruto empeoro. "Sasuke dejo bien en claro que me odia, dos Chidori justo en mi pecho lo confirman." Yugao quedo muda, su garganta se secó. El Chidori era una técnica de asesinato, famosa por ser la técnica original de Kakashi, la había visto en acción varias veces y rara vez algo sobrevivía a su impacto. Que Naruto hubiera recibido dos y que siguiera vivo significaba que no era un simple ninja gritón, aunque el zorro se podría contribuir a ello. "Y Sakura me lo dijo directo a la cara." Termino con un leve espasmo involuntario.

"Duele, ¿eh?" Fue la respuesta de Yugao mirando hacia la luna. "Hayate murió antes de la invasión. Al parecer él se enteró de ello antes de tiempo y sus enemigos lo vieron antes de que pudiera dar el mensaje." Yugao agacho su cabeza soltando leves lágrimas. No había llorado, no con su dureza de AMBU. Hoy era la primera vez. "Él era mi prometido, faltaban solo unos meses pero nunca logramos tener nuestro final feliz." Naruto acaricio su espalda.

"Pero supiste que te amo. Conociste a alguien que iba a pasar el resto de sus días contigo. Creo que eso es lo más importante." Naruto formo un leve silencio. "Yo aún busco a una persona que me ame." Soltó leves risas amargas. "Todo el mundo ha escuchado aquellas palabras, aun viniendo de sus padres al menos. A mí nadie me las ha dicho y creo que jamás la encontrare."

Ambos se abrazaron buscando consuelo en los brazos del otro y así lo hicieron toda la noche. Fueron afortunados al quedarse dormidos antes de que escucharan el sonido de una libreta y unas risas pervertidas.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Y entonces, ¿Qué planeas hacer?" pregunto Jiraiya mientras desayunaban.

"Tú sabes de sellos ¿verdad?" pregunto Naruto, el Sabio Sapo asintió. "Entonces enséñame, quisiera seguir con el Clan Uzumaki. Tal vez no aquí, pero lograre que renazcan de las cenizas y les recordare a todos los pueblos la razón por la cual el Clan Uzumaki era uno de los más fuertes del mundo."

"¡Eso quería escuchar!" Reclamo Jiraiya, mientras Yugao sonreía. En verdad que ella se sentía mucho mejor desde anoche. El dolor por la pérdida de Hayate se había marchado y pese a dormir en los brazos de Naruto, obtuvo la noche de sueño más tranquila que había tenido desde su muerte. "Ahora, sé que soy un maestro en sellos, pero jamás estaré al nivel de los miembros del Clan Uzumaki." Naruto se desanimó, pero Jiraiya seguía con una sonrisa confianzuda. "Por esa razón estamos aquí."

"Pero esto está en ruinas, ¿Qué podríamos sacar de aquí?" preguntó Naruto.

"Los miembros del Clan Uzumaki no eran idiotas. Estoy seguro de que estaban enterados del peligro que corrían. Este lugar era una estrategia obvia para ganar la guerra, siendo el aliado más fuerte de Konoha. Debieron haber guardado sus técnicas en algún lugar para que un Uzumaki maestro en sellos las encontrara." Explico Jiraiya.

"Tal vez sea un Uzumaki, pero no soy ningún maestro en sellos." Refuto el muchacho.

"Eres un Uzumaki, yo soy un maestro en sellos. Entre ambos podremos encontrar algo." Con esas palabras el ánimo deprimente desapareció.

"Entonces, ¿Dónde buscamos?" Con la pregunta final de Yugao el grupo comenzó su búsqueda de lo desconocido, terminando por el lugar más obvio. La oficina del líder del pueblo, o por lo menos lo que quedaba de ella.

Había un librero y escritorio, lo extraño es que estaba en un piso inferior. Jiraiya vio que esto era sospechoso. Pidiendo una leve asistencia de Naruto ambos movieron el escritorio. Tan solo había un suelo de madera, o eso le pareció a Naruto y Yugao. Jiraiya noto que en la pared justo al frente había un cuadro del pueblo. Sospechoso lo movió encontrando un sello. Era uno de encubrimiento, diseñado para ocultar un objeto en concreto, pero tan solo era un parte. El sello estaba dividido en tres partes.

"Naruto, mueve el librero." Extrañado por la petición de su Sensei, lo realizo encontrando la segunda parte del sello detrás. "Falta una parte del sello, para poder liberarlo debo encontrarlo y no veo ningún otro lugar donde se oculte el sello." El par de ninjas más jóvenes intentaron buscar alguno, pero tan solo había una ventana.

"¿Estará de alguna forma en aquella ventana?" sugirió el rubio buscando algo sospechoso en el vidrio gastado.

"Tal vez no en la misma ventana, pero afuera de ella." Agrego Yugao. Al ver a través de ella vieron un árbol en perfecta alineación a la ventana. Al llegar al árbol no vieron nada fuera de lo común, se necesitó la vista sigilosa del miembro AMBU del grupo para encontrar el detalle. "Esa zona de la corteza parece estar más corta que el resto."

Jiraiya saco un Kunai para raspar la superficie. Allí estaba, tallado en la misma piel del árbol, la cual la corteza que había vuelto a crecer había encubierto. "Vaya lugar donde guardar un sello, en verdad que los miembros de tu clan eran sorprendentes." Jiraiya comento realizando un contra-sello a las tres partes identificadas. Al sacarlo se notó un resplandor en el interior de la oficina. En la base del suelo, donde estaba anteriormente el escritorio las líneas de las tablas de madera brillaban. Naruto saco las tablas para revelar un último sello.

"Este es un sello de sangre." Relato el experto en sellos. "Dame tu mano, Naruto." El dúo miro de reojo al anciano con una curiosidad, aunque en el caso del rubio se veía bastante terror. Fue entonces cuando Jiraiya vio el doble sentido de sus palabras. "¡No de esa forma idiota! Necesito tu sangre."

Naruto mordió su pulgar para frotar el sello y verter un poco de Chakra en él. El sello brillo y desapareció revelando una puerta oculta. Entusiasmado ante esta revelación, Naruto no lo pensó dos veces para abrir la puerta y entrar en el subterráneo de la oficina; Yugao y Jiraiya le siguieron. Al llegar al fondo vieron algo increíble.

"Esto… es… ¿Una biblioteca?" preguntó el rubio desilusionado.

Jiraiya corrió a uno de los estantes para investigar lo encontrado. "No es una biblioteca cualquiera. Es la bóveda de Uzushiogakure, todas las técnicas de clan y del pueblo están aquí. Todo el conocimiento de los ninjas de esta aldea: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu y más importante: Fuuinjutsu." Jiraiya miro a Naruto. "Este es tu legado Naruto."

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong>

**¡Terminado otro nuevo capitulo! Lamento la demora pero entre pruebas surgio otro inconveniente, uno que podria afectar la traectoria de este fanfic. Estoy extremadamente tentado a transformar esta historia en un crossover, pero con el grandioso juego inFAMOUS, acabo de terminar el inFAMOUS 2 (karma bueno). En el cap anterior hice un leve nombramiento sobre un kekkei genkai, era exactamente sobre infamous de lo que hablaba, no tenia una idea clara en aquel entonces, pero ahora ya tengo una trayectoria que seria el modo historia del infamous 2 del que en el cap pasado no tenia idea. Planeo hacer una adaptacion con lo que llevo hasta ahora...**

**Oficialmente no es un Kekei Genkai, en el punto de vista genetico si lo es, pero naruto lo unico que poseeria seria el "Gen Conductor" lo que sera explicado en correspodiente a aquel ya que ese gen requiere algo externo para ser activado.**

**En el subsiguiente o siguiente a aquel capitulo comenzara y creanme sera "electrizante". Preparence "El demonio de Empire City" conocera al "Demonio de Konoha." Nada seria igual que antes. Los que no tengan idea no se preocupen, la parte inicial de auqel capitulo sera una introduccion a lo que trata infamous. Aunque para corresponder correctamente no, naruto no sera todo poderoso. aunque en la ultima parte de este cap lo paresca no aprendera todo, tan solo lo que a él le interesa, lo demas quedara guardado con naruto para generaciones futura y/o futuro clan de naruto.**

**Actualmente estoy trabajando en Sinnoh :camino a la elite y Assassin creed: la hermandad de konoha, tardare un poco en actualizar.**

**¡Dejen Reviews!  
><strong>**l  
><strong>**l  
><strong>**l  
><strong>**l  
>V<strong>


	4. Capitulo 3

**-Destierro-  
><strong>**Capítulo 3: Desaparecer  
><em>-Reescrito- <em>**

Naruto se quedó quieto observando atentamente sus nuevos alrededores mientras digería las palabras de su sensei, Jiraiya. _Su legado_. Esto le pertenecía, su familia, su clan hizo esto, pero no era avaro en aquel pensamiento. No era de él exclusivamente, esto le pertenecía a su clan y como último miembro conocido se encargaría de recrear dicho clan para poder entregar esta información, _su legado_, de ellos y de él, de los que fueron y serán.

Era un sentimiento indescriptible.

"Entonces Naruto, ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?" Pregunto Jiraiya a su querido estudiante.

"¿Pues qué crees? Ahora tengo una misión, tengo que restaurar el Clan Uzumaki, no sé en dónde ni cuándo, pero lo voy a hacer, es una promesa de vida." Juro solemnemente en el tono habitual. El hombre de pelo blanco sonrió sinceramente al inicio, lleno de orgullo por su determinación. Luego de unos segundos aquella sonrisa se tornó pervertida, incluso sacando risitas pervertidas de acompañamiento, eso fue oído por ambos presentes adicionales, pero lo omitieron.

"En ese caso te ayudare, Naruto." Fueron las palabras reconfortantes de Yugao. Ahora la risa pervertida de Jiraiya fue acompañada por el sonido del roce de un lápiz contra el papel. Ambos se voltearon para ver al Sabio Sapo anotando animadamente. "¿Qué está escribiendo, pervertido?" pregunto Yugao, una parte de ella sentía que no le gustaría su respuesta.

"Así que le ayudaras a restaurar su clan, ¿eh?" le dijo moviendo sus cejas blancas con gran sugerencia.

El par más joven, uno más que el otro, noto el doble sentido en sus palabras. Naruto arrojo un gigantesco chorro de sangre de su nariz, sus ojos fueron hacia su espalda perdiendo el conocimiento inmediatamente. Yugao por otra parte se sonrojo para luego comenzar a golpear al pervertido. "¡No de esa manera, viejo verde!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ya habiendo despertado se dedicaron a continuar con el plan. Jiraiya sugirió sellar toda la información para luego mantenerla segura en el Monte Myobokuzan. Hicieron lo dicho, aunque Naruto tardara un poco más ya que también leia un poco para saber qué tipo de técnicas guardaba su familia. No había mucho Ninjutsu u otros, más que nada era Fuuinjutsu, aunque luego de unos días llego a una sección de la biblioteca bastante interesante. Kenjutsu, la esgrima Uzumaki.

Al parecer cierta rama de su clan se había especializado en este peculiar estilo con sables. Llamada esgrima, contenían siete estilos diferentes, estos tomaban aspectos bastante diferentes según especialización: Influencia por estado anímico, maximización de defensa, variedad en oponentes múltiples o únicos, era increíble lo mucho que abarcaban estos diversos estilos. Jiraiya le aconsejo no comenzar todavía. Primero terminaría con la Transformación Elemental y según como aquello fuera verían que seguiría.

Dos semanas a partir del descubrimiento de la Biblioteca secreta fue cuando terminaron su labor, enviando el último grupo de pergaminos al Monte Myobokuzan. Fue oportuno porque justo en aquel instante llego Akatsuki, y a la sorpresa de Jiraiya no eran Itachi y Kisame. El Sabio miro sorprendido al par de invasores, la única forma de saber que eran miembros de Akatsuki era por su vestimenta. La capa negra con nubes rojas.

"Finalmente te encontramos, Kyubi Jinchuriki." La voz áspera provenía del miembro con mascara, poseyente de una banda de Takigakure deducido por Jiraiya. Lo que más llamaba la atención del sujeto eran sus ojos completamente verdes, no se podían distinguir pupilas o iris en ellos. "Mira que facilitarnos el trabajo de tal forma, sin la protección de Konoha esto será tan solo un juego de niños."

"_Esto es malo, temía que pasara pero no tan pronto. Si Akatsuki se enteró del destierro de Naruto saben que no obtendrá ningún respaldo. Ahora Naruto paso a ser objetivo primario._" Pensó nervioso el sabio, ocultando dicha actitud de sus peligrosos oponentes.

"Todos ustedes serán una gran ofrenda para el dios Jashin, ¿Qué estamos esperando, Kakuzu-chan?" Su voz inicialmente exagerada y oportunista le daba un toque psicópata a su personalidad poco seria, pero el tono burlesco al final con el desprecio dado a su compañero entendía su poco respeto a cualquiera salvo al llamado dios propio. Esta eran las características del segundo presente de la organización Akatsuki, caracterizado por su pelo grisáceo ordenado hacia atrás y su gigantesca guadaña, llevaba una banda de Yugakure.

"Todo a su tiempo, Hidan. Tenemos presente a Jiraiya, no será un combate fácil si lo subestimas de esta forma. Hay que atacar a la vez." Contesto el llamado Kakuzu.

"¡Naruto! ¡Yugao! ¡Agrúpense!" Ante el llamado serio de Jiraiya, el par se agrupo a su lado. "Este no es el momento de una batalla, dudo altamente que podamos vencerles si nos atacan a la vez." El sabio comenzó realizar varios sellos de mano. "**¡Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari!**" En una explosión de humo el grupo formado por Jiraiya, Naruto y Yugao fue rodeado por una masa gelatinosa, o sea un estómago de sapo, dejando en el exterior a Hidan y Kakuzu. Para Naruto era la segunda vez que veía esta técnica, pero el sabio sapo aun no terminaba con sus Jutsus. "**¡Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**"

En una segunda explosión de humo a la sorpresa de los miembros de Atatsuki la enorme masa de textura de órgano desapareció junto a las personas que estaban adentro. Esto hizo a ambos gruñir, de alguna manera el se les escurrieron entre las manos y ahora no tenían idea de donde se encontrarían.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

La oscuridad otorgada por la técnica de Jiraiya fue rápidamente eliminada por un resplandor, como se dice comúnmente, una luz al final del túnel. El grupo camino siguiendo al Sabio hasta el final. Yugao casi quiso vomitar, estaban saliendo de la boca de un sapo, Naruto estaba más acostumbrado a las técnicas locas de su sensei, por lo que tan solo se asqueo por un segundo. Ya afuera notaron el cambio extremo de ambiente. Estaba claro que no se encontraban en Uzushiogakure.

"¿Dónde estamos?" fue la pregunta veloz de Yugao.

"Esto es el Monte Myobokuzan, el hogar de todos los sapos convocados." Esa respuesta sorprendió incluso más a Naruto. Inmediatamente frente a ellos apareció el pequeño amigo favorito de Naruto, su primera convocación decente.

"¡Hola hermano!" dijo divertido el sapo rojo.

"¡Gamakichi! Ha pasado algo de tiempo, has crecido un poco" dijo Naruto, aunque la verdad era había crecido casi el doble de su tamaño. "Así que aquí es donde vives, se ve muy exótico."

"¡Jiraiya-chan! ¡Te advertí que no trajeras personas que no hubieran firmado el contrato de invocación!" Aunque más que enojado estaba perplejo, en verdad que Jiraiya era bueno en la invención. Originalmente para hacer el Jutsu de invocación inverso se necesaria que un sapo lo realizara, pero lo que hizo Jiraiya fue usar el Jutsu para forzar a Iwayado, el sapo más grande de Myobokuzan y poseedor del estómago utilizado, a regresar al monte con Jiraiya y sus acompañantes dentro de él. Una grandiosa idea de escape, aun si existen personas que no hubieran firmado el contrato.

"Lo sé, no tuve opción, era eso o Akatsuki nos hubiera eliminado." Fue la respuesta un tanto avergonzada del anciano.

"¿Akatsuki? Ya veo, supongo que podría perdonarte en esta ocasión. Lo bueno es que tengo la oportunidad de conocer a nuestro nuevo convocador. Naruto Uzumaki." El sapo anciano dio un brinco para quedar en el hombro del rubio. "He escuchado hablar de ti de parte de Gamabunta y Gamakichi…"

"¿Eh? ¿Quién eres anciano?" pregunto perplejo.

"¡Naruto! ¡Ten más respeto!" grito horrorizado Jiraiya.

En cambio el sapo anciano se comenzó a reír en voz baja. "…tonterías, ese chico tiene actitud. Me recuerda cuando eras joven, Jiraiya." El nombrado comenzó a murmurar varias maldiciones al ver la aceptación inmediata del anciano a Naruto. "Mi nombre es Fukasaku, soy uno de los sabios del Monte Myobokuzan." El rubio asintió recordando que el anciano sabía quién era. "Entonces Jiraiya-chan, ¿Qué planeas hacer ahora?"

"Tenía dudas al principio, pero ahora que Atatsuki sabe que Naruto fue desterrado es un blanco fácil. Tengo la intención de salir de las tierras elementales para poder entrenar a Naruto correctamente. Su deber es detener a Atatsuki." Contesto el Sabio Sapo.

"Si, tiene que hacerlo, ¿Vas a enseñarle Senjutsu?" pregunto otra vez el Sapo, lo que llamo la atención de Naruto y Yugao, aunque esta última prefirió mantenerse apartada, después de todo era una invitada indebida en este lugar.

"¿Qué es eso de Senjutsu?" preguntó el rubio.

"Algo para lo que aún no estás preparado, primero debes progresar más en las habilidades Shinobi normales. Recién comienzas tu entrenamiento elemental y al mismo tiempo quieres progresar en Fuuinjutsu. No, aún es muy temprano para que sepas sobre Senjutsu." Jiraiya observo que la emoción de Naruto se incrementaba. "No, no te diré, si te digo insistirás en aprenderlo. Aun. No. Estas. Listo." Marco las palabras seriamente. "Lo aprenderás a su debido tiempo."

"Entonces dime tus planes Jiraiya, sabe que ayudare en lo que pueda. Mientras tanto vamos donde Shima, estoy seguro de que querrá conocer a Naruto." El sapo desvió su mirada hacia Yugao. "Y tu jovencita, puedes venir también. Jiraiya ha mantenido el contacto con nosotros. Sé que las reglas iniciales son rudas con los que no poseen el contrato de sapos, pero tu decidiste seguir a Naruto y a Jiraiya a pesar de que eras un AMBU de Konoha, eras bienvenida."

El sapo saco las quietudes de la muchacha acompañándolos a la casa del otro sapo nombrado. También dejaba en claro la situación de los sapos respecto a la decisión de Konoha sobre Naruto, ellos estaban a favor de aquellos que firmaron sus contratos, la alianza que los sapos tuvieron con Konoha estaba rota. Lo que tranquilizo bastante al ex miembro AMBU. El par de gente mayor conversaba sobre el porvenir mientras Yugao y Naruto se dedicaron a escuchar, aunque este último era fácilmente distraído con las ocurrencias de Gamakichi.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_~Un año más tarde~_

Desde el ataque de Akatsuki el grupo evito cualquier ciudad grande, refugiándose en pueblos pequeños mientras obtenían víveres para luego perderse en las profundidades de los bosques u otros ambientes inhóspitos. A menudo Naruto se preguntaría como llego a este punto, siendo un año desde que descubrió la bóveda de su familia. Un año desde que él, Jiraiya y Yugao tuvieron que vivir de esta forma ¿Por qué? Sin un pueblo de respaldo para Naruto, Akatsuki decidió que serían un blanco primario. Era verdad que el Sabio Sapo les acompañaba, pero antes el temor era que la aldea enviara alguna especie de refuerzo, en cambio sin aquel respaldo… no hace falta decirlo.

Jiraiya decidió que tendrían que escapar de los Países elementales, a una zona 'inexplorada', y con inexplorada querría decir explorada por Jiraiya. En su mayoría eran bosques que compartían su similitud con el Bosque de la Muerte, pero al ser a una escala mucho mayor no estaban ni remotamente cerca a los pueblos escondidos.

Durante ese periodo Jiraiya le enseño a controlar su Afinidad Elemental: Futon. Este arduo entrenamiento le permitió a Naruto implementarlo en su Rasengan, logrando desarrollar y completar el Jutsu del Cuarto Hokage, ahora siendo llamado **Futon: Rasen Shuriken**. Por ahora aquella técnica era catalogada como un Kinjutsu por el daño que ocasionaba al usuario, daño que ni el zorro podría regenerar. Aunque Naruto podría utilizar las variantes del Rasengan con el nuevo Chakra añadido a ello: **Futon: Rasengan** y **Futon: Rasenregan. **Esto dio por entendido que Naruto ya tenía un dominio nivel de un Jounin especializado en aquel tema, los cuales eran raros. Incluso ya demostraba ser enormemente superior al propio Asuma Sarutobi, en las propias palabras de Yugao.

Como regalo por la distancia que Naruto habia llegado, el orgulloso Jiraiya le regalo un par de Cuchillas de Chakra como las de Asuma, la única variación es que en vez de tener un filo curvo era recto y delgado, eso implicaba que al momento de canalizar el Chakra elemental no se forma especie hoja ancha y curva, era más bien un sable recto, o espada, bastante fina y afilada, pero sólida. Justamente ideal para su entrenamiento del estilo Uzumaki.

Esa fue la sorpresa de Yugao, mientras que Jiraiya tenía una leve idea de ello. Naruto podría bloquear una espada real con ella o cualquier tipo de filo como si se tratara de acero sólido. Entonces comenzó con su entrenamiento de esgrima. ¿Esgrima? Si, Esgrima Uzumaki. Ahora que el rubio era capaz de formar sable en cualquier momento era lo apropiado comenzar con su estilo pero esto era a un ritmo lento, ayudado por intensos duelos con la especialista en Ninjato en su periodo AMBU, duelos de entrenamientos que terminaban en ser una paliza para el rubio. Probablemente tardaría años en lograr dominar los estilos por completo, siendo un tema de constancia al igual que su desarrollo en Fuuinjutsu.

La diferencia estaba que Naruto no era un prodigio en aquellos ámbitos: Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, y no nos atrevamos a hablar de Genjutsu, tan solo se concentraron en que Naruto pudiera detectarlos y eliminarlos. Ninjutsu avanzaba rápido solo, y reiteramos solo, gracias a sus Kage Bushin. Kenjutsu y Taijutsu gracias respectivamente a Yugao y Jiraiya, y por supuesto a nada más que la pura dedicación y determinación irrompible del rubio. Pero todo ninja debe tener un talento oculto, y no hablo de la extrema creatividad de la que Jiraiya hablaba siendo ya un genio en ello. No, su talento, especialidad y habilidad natural más grande era el Fuuinjutsu.

Hasta el Sabio Sapo se intentó golpear numerosamente por no haberlo pensado ante. Por supuesto que Naruto sería un genio en Fuuinjutsu, estaba en sus genes. El talento Uzumaki de generaciones estaba impregnado en el ADN del rubio. El muchacho devoraba los libros de lecciones iniciales, y lo hacía con interés.

Esto fue otro rasgo heredado de sus padres. Minato sostuvo la pasión y la dedicación que llevaban a un consagrado maestro en Fuuinjutsu. Kushina por otro lado no tenía esta pasión o interés mayor por este complicado arte, pero si el talento ya que sin muchos esfuerzos lograba avanzar espléndidamente. Esa fue la combinación letal. La pasión de Minato y el talento de Kushina. Avanzaba a una sorprendente velocidad el solo, ahora no exageren que el Fuuinjutsu toma años para dominar aun en manos de trabajadores o talentosos. Pero el tiempo era considerablemente reducido gracias al talento natural, esfuerzo y Kage Bushin.

Para el entrenamiento de este tipo de conocimientos el Kage Bushin no podría ser utilizado excesivamente. La cantidad de información masiva podría matar al creador, con lo que al inicio redujo los avances de Naruto a tres clones, y una vez ya acostumbrado en seis meses a cinco y no superior a ello. Y con el descubrimiento del talento Fuuinjutsu de Naruto se descubrió una nueva debilidad, caligrafía.

Es conocido que para realizar un sello correctamente es necesario tener tanto como buen pulso como buena caligrafía y si se trata de un ninja especializado para combatir con ellos también se requiere velocidad al hacerlo. Lamentablemente aquel tema era la debilidad de Naruto. Su educación inicial en la Academia Ninja fue notoriamente desatendida, solo hasta sus últimos años logro avanzar gracias a la imparcialidad de enseñanza de Iruka. Pero el daño estaba hecho por lo que Jiraiya y Yugao debieron enseñarle a escribir correctamente, para luego incrementar su velocidad.

Este entrenamiento no se pudo hacer con Kage Bushin, ya que para la escritura se requiere memoria muscular, siendo agregados a los temas no tocables por esta técnica como su Kenjutsu y Taijutsu.

Naruto pensó que tendría más tiempo disponible una vez que termino de perfeccionar su afinidad elemental, pero se equivocó. Jiraiya le dio el peso de su segunda afinidad elemental. Raiton. Curiosamente esta afinidad le costó mucho más trabajo que con su Futon. En este último se tardó cuatro meses en perfeccionarlo, cuando el Raiton logro hacerlo en el doble de tiempo. Tan solo recientemente logro agregar la afinidad elemental al Rasengan y se encontró con una sorpresa increíble.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_Concéntrate Naruto, te has entrenado por casi seis meses en control de Chakra Raiton, ahora deberías ser capaz de integrarlo al Rasengan._" _Con las palabras de Jiraiya en mente Naruto enfoco su Chakra elemental Raiton en su palma siguiendo la naturaleza de la forma aprendida por el Rasengan. Era mucho más difícil e inestable que el Futon ya que con el aire era posible seguir una fluctuación, aumentando simplemente su rotación. Con el Raiton esto se veía mucho más difícil._

_Naruto abrió los ojos al escuchar un sonido extremadamente familiar, sonido que vino a la compañía de una picazón dolorosa en una cicatriz en su pecho, sobre su pulmón. Casi dejo de hacer la técnica ante la sorpresa. Por supuesto que le dolió inconscientemente su pecho, después de todo en sus manos tenía al responsable parcial de aquel trauma. El sonido de aves lo caracterizaban._

"_¿El __**Chidori**__?" dijo sorprendido Naruto. "Co-como es posible, Kakashi-sensei…"_

"…_era el estudiante de tu padre, es natural que quiera enseñarle el Rasengan, y por supuesto que sugirió terminar la técnica ya que si él no podía hacerlo con Futon, Kakashi tendría una posibilidad de hacerlo con Raiton." Jiraiya explico notando la sorpresa de su estudiante. "Lamentablemente Kakashi no logro terminarlo, a cambio se topó con la técnica de asesinato Raikiri, aunque fuera incompleta. Incluso más incompleta que el Rasengan." El sabio observó que ante la sorpresa Naruto dejaba de ejercer la técnica. "¡No te distraigas, ya estás muy cerca! ¡Concentra más Chakra elemental!"_

_Naruto volvió a volcar su concentración en su técnica, fortaleciendo el resplandor eléctrico. "¡No te olvides de aplicar la rotación!" El rubio recordó los pasos del Rasengan, la rotación y el poder eran importantes. El Chidori volvió a crecer arrojando rayos por todas partes. Poco a poco, con un quejido de parte de Naruto gracias a su esfuerzo, los rayos comenzaron a tomar un orden en espiral formando un perímetro circular alrededor suyo. El rubio reconoció otra vez la técnica, estaba un paso más arriba del Chidori._

"_Es el __**Raikiri**__." Murmuro asombrado._

"_Naruto, no pierdas enfoque, tan solo falta un poco más. Aplica más rotación." Volvió a ordenar Jiraiya exigiendo la atención de su estudiante. Este regreso a la labor, el rubio soltó otro quejido acelerando la rotación de Chakra en su mano. Esto ocasionó que poco a poco el perímetro circular formado alrededor del rubio se fuera reduciendo y el pitido emitido por las aves fuera agudizándose. Finalmente el Chakra elemental dejo de formar el circulo para ser condensando en su mano, el pitido de las aves se silenció para luego tomar un tono más grave._

_Repentinamente el Chakra se volvió más inestable estallándole en la cara a Naruto, este fue enviado volando hacia atrás chocando contra un árbol a sus espaldas, perdiendo el conocimiento. Jiraiya suspiro mientras Yugao iba a investigarlo. "Aún le falta… espero que no tenga que hacer una apuesta con él o hacerle enfrentar a Kabuto para que lo termine."_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lo que nos lleva a la situación actual. Jiraiya, Yugao y Naruto se encuentran en un terreno montañoso y riscoso, dotado de una gran cantidad de cavernas subterráneas, ubicado en extremo norte de_ Kaminari no Kuni_, el País del Rayo. No confundir con _Unraikyou_, el Valle de las Nubes y Relámpagos. No tenía nombre por lo inexplorado de la zona, pero tenía una característica única conocida por muy pocos descubierta por Jiraiya durante sus viajes. Este sitio poseía una cualidad magnética única causante de un clima perpetuo de Tormentas Eléctricas sin lluvias, esto también potenciaba las técnicas de Chakra elemental Raiton.

Era el lugar perfecto para que Naruto terminara de perfeccionar su segunda afinidad elemental.

Actualmente Naruto estaba posicionado sobre una de las diversas rocas elevadas en este ambiente. El ataque comenzó a ser reunido, volcando toda su concentración en este ataque. Las chispas fueron formadas y concentradas en su mano, sonando como un millar de aves. "_**Chidori.**_" Pensó mientras progresaba rápidamente. Las chispas tomaron extensión hacia el suelo formando un perímetro circular gracias a la rotación, su sonido fue aumentado. "_**Raikiri**_." Mientras más rotación aplicaba más el perímetro se cerraba, mientras que el sonido de aves se agudizaba. De un instante a otro las chispas de dejaron de saltar formando una esfera en la palma de Naruto. Las aves se callaron formando un sonido grave, similar al que emiten las torres de alta tensión.

"¡Jiraiya-sensei! ¡Yugao-chan! ¡Lo logre!" Aclamo Naruto alzando su nueva variante de Jutsu al cielo para que todos lo vieran. El par nombrado que se dedicaba actualmente a crear el campamento dentro una de las cuevas cercanas salió para observar el progreso del rubio. "Este es el **Raiton: Rasengan.**"

El par de Shinobi admiro el Jutsu con gran respeto, en especial el hombre de pelo blanco. Hace ocho meses habia superado oficialmente en el ámbito de Ninjutsu a Minato cuando termino la tarea de completar su técnica, algo que el padre no habia logrado hacer en años. Entonces, ahora, ocho meses después oficialmente supero en el mismo ámbito al discípulo de Minato, Kakashi. Completando la técnica que le fue encomendada por el Cuarto Hokage por segunda vez.

Es verdad, la técnica aún no estaba desarrollada a su máximo como el **Futon: Rasen Shuriken**, pero teniendo la base era cuestión de tiempo que se topara con el siguiente paso del Jutsu. Entonces Jiraiya frunció el ceño mirando las nubes que estaban sobre Naruto. Los rayos que pasaban en las nubes sobre el rubio se comenzaban a curvar levemente ante el Jutsu.

"Naruto, ¡Baja de ahí en este instante!" ordeno Jiraiya rápidamente, pero el rubio estaba demarcado ocupado con su victoria personal luego de estos incontables meses como para poner la atención correspondiente ante la advertencia de su maestro. "¡Naruto, no bromeo, baja en este instante!"

Yugao miro perpleja ante el cambio de actitud del Sannin, pero pronto su habilidad de observación comenzó a dar puntapiés al ver el peligro latente en el que se encontraba Naruto. Inhalo aire para lanzar un grito, pero su reacción fue muy lenta ya que un rayo impacto directamente a través del Rasengan elemental, siendo traspasado a Naruto. El Jutsu de afinidad Raiton se amplifico descontrolándose, sumando a la perdida de cualquier habilidad motriz momentánea del rubio por la electricidad.

El Rasengan elemental creció exponencialmente formando una masa azul brillante alrededor de Naruto, devorando todo a su paso. Jiraiya actuando por instinto tomo a Yugao entre sus brazos y se alejó de la zona. Mientras que en el interior de aquella masa de energía eléctrica pura Naruto solo pudo escuchar el grito de desesperación de Yugao diciendo su nombre antes de sentir todo el dolor recorrer su cuerpo, como si el Chidori de Sasuke se hubiera esparcido por cada extremo de su piel, siendo acompañado por un rugido del Kyubi.

Jiraiya solo pudo observar desde un sitio alejado como la explosión eléctrica perdía poder poco a poco, mientras Yugao lloraba amargamente sin atreverse a mirar. Con bastante razón por cierto, sabiendo que Naruto podría muy bien no haber sobrevivido a aquella semejante explosión, tan solo rogaba porque el zorro hiciera su trabajo una vez más y lo mantuviera con vida.

Una vez pasado el peligro Jiraiya y Yugao se acercaron el epicentro de la explosión. La roca elevada donde el rubio se entrenaba se mantenía parcialmente, porque era tan solo el centro donde aún se encontraba, el ahora inconsciente, Naruto Uzumaki. La roca fue cortada demostrando estar en el centro exacto de un surco gigantesco quemado por la cantidad de electricidad liberada en estado puro. Sin duda era sorprendente que el rubio se mantuviera entero.

Yugao fue la primera en llegar a Naruto. Su ropa fue parcialmente destruida o en mejores palabras quemada, revelando diversas quemaduras alrededor de todo el cuerpo. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer un examen de daños, el cuerpo del rubio comenzó a centellar demostrando remanentes a la exposición de electricidad pura. Inicialmente fueron instigados por el horror al ver como una nueva quemadura se formaba desde la rodilla hacia el pie del rubio siguiendo el curso de un destello eléctrico; para que aquel horror fuera transformado en fascinación al ver que otra quemadura que abarcaba del hombro al pecho se curaba con el mismo seguimiento de un destello eléctrico.

Este curioso suceso se repitió varias veces, hasta que con un gran grito Naruto se despertara. Este como si nada se puso de pie mientras Jiraiya y Yugao simplemente observaban. "¿Qué-que es lo que ocu-rre?" La primera oración dicha por el rubio desde que recobro el conocimiento fue acompañada por otros quejidos. Sus brazos comenzaron a brillar por el desborde de electricidad, haciendo que Naruto involuntariamente lanzara un rayo por una de sus manos.

"¿Q-qué me-me esta pa-pasando?" Grito en alerta con gran dolor.

Naruto se llevó sus manos a la cabeza ante el dolor extremo, entonces varios Rayos comenzaron a caer a los alrededores del rubio. Jiraiya y Yugao se forzaron a tomar distancia del rubio otra vez, aun con la gran preocupación por el estado extraño del rubio. Entonces los Shinobi escucharon un último grito del rubio opacado por el sonido del impacto al suelo de un rayo final. Cuando el destello del rayo desapareció solo encontraron al rubio otra vez inconsciente en el suelo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor:<strong>

**He resibido diversas opiniones y criticas, en especial relei varias veces el Review enviado por "furio" recientemente, entonces relei la historia de lo que llevo escrito hasta ahora y lo analice criticamente. Entonces no me gusto lo que lei. Si no estubiera familiarizado con los personajes de inFAMOUS no me hubiera gustado para nada, porque se de que trata.**

**En fin, si alguien sigue leyendo esto mis más profundas disculpas por esta decepcion. Ahora se que meti la pata con propociones colosales tamaño Titanic. Entonces me dedique pensar como integrar las habilidades de otra manera eliminando el "mundo exterior", asi como todo los personajes sobrantes de inFAMOUS. **

**Este fue el resultado.**

**Ahora, Naruto volvera a desarrollar sus habilidades electricas, pero sin el inFAMOUS. Agregando otro tipo de historia tras esto. Ahora, no soy fan de crear tecnicas, de hecho me apego a lo conocido y me enfoco en ello tomandolo de otros angulos, pero... ¿Alguien tiene idea de como llamar o como sera el jutsu elemental Raiton Rasengan completo? No soy bueno en japones, y lo unico que tengo es el traductor de google.**

**¿alguna idea?**

**Dando por terminado este capitulo, muchas gracias furio, este capitulo esta dedicado a ti, espero que te guste la nueva version sin infamous como arco de la historia. Y si, proximamente se viene un nuevo cap de Sinnoh: camino a la elite. lamento la demora pero las batallas son lo mas dificil y no quiero entregar una obra defectuosa o aburrir al publico jejeje...**

**Y como otro comentario al margen... ¿alguien ha visto el manga de naruto recientemente? ¿mini Rasenshuriken? ¿Rasenkyugan? No se como demonios Sasuke o Madara van a ser mas fuerte que eso, y eso que aun no utiliza el modo sabio.**

**-Solo para confirmar que siguien leyendo y que opinan-  
>-Reviews aqui-<br>-por favor-  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>V **


	5. Capitulo 4

**-Destierro-  
><strong>**Capítulo 4: Fuerza Eléctrica  
><strong>_**-Reescrito-**_

_~Cuatro Meses después~_

Era una noche de luminosidad inestable; nublado y sin luna, lo que normalmente provocaría un ambiente de oscuridad total, pero dicha oscuridad era vencida ante la inestabilidad de la luz de los truenos y relámpagos naturales constantes en este lugar en particular. Llovía, pero aquello no era dependiente de la tormenta de rayos y truenos eterna. La lluvia era escasa y rara vez vista salvo en esta época del año, pero pese a llover o no llover los truenos, relámpagos y nubes seguirían por siempre gracias a la particularidad magnética de la zona.

La temperatura era anormalmente baja provocada por la fría lluvia torrencial y el invierno de la temporada. Pero dos cuerpos desnudos en una única bolsa de dormir no parecían afectados para nada por las bajas temperaturas o por la falta nula de ropa. Por el contrario, la figura femenina dormía plácidamente apoyada en tórax de la figura contigua masculina, mientras que este disfrutaba relajadamente de la visión femenina, otorgada parcialmente gracias a la luz irregular de la tormenta eterna en el exterior y la pequeña fogata en el interior de la cueva.

Mientras una mano del joven estaba cubriendo el hombro de la joven, utilizando su pulgar para acariciar un tatuaje con forma la espiral de Konoha, la otra estaba sobre la mano de la joven situada en el pecho de la figura masculina. Las piernas de ambos se encontraban entrelazadas cómodamente mientras compartían el calor y la comodidad. La joven despertó levemente ante la caricia continua en su hombro.

"Mmh… Naruto." La joven gimio cariñosamente en un bostezo.

"Shh… sigue durmiendo Yu-chan, debemos seguir con el entrenamiento mañana." Le contesto el rubio probando el nuevo apodo de Yugao, tan solo esta noche se le había otorgado. Pero ella no hizo caso, insistió en abrir sus ojos apoyando su mentón sobre su torax y poder encontrar los orbes azules del joven con sus propios orbes cafés. En ellos se reflejaba el cariño que ambos habían generado estos años recientes.

Lo que inicio como una amistad fue el primer paso para algo mucho mayor, superando cualquier obstáculo en el camino, incluso la diferencia de edades de ambos. Fueron de conocidos a compañeros, de compañeros a confidentes, de confidentes a amigos, de amigos a mejores amigos y de mejores amigos al paso final y más alto en la cúspide. Una combinación de todos, eran conocidos porque tenían un mínimo entendimiento de ellos; eran compañeros por que confiaban en el otro, y porque confiaban en el otro sabían que podría escuchar sus secretos, miedos y dolores emocionales, por eso fueron amigos llegando a un nivel más profundo pasaron a ser mejores amigos, y finalmente, ya entendiendo al otro, ya conociéndolo, confiando, escuchándolo y acompañándolo, llegaron a ser amantes.

La joven se desplazó desde el costado por sobre el rubio, quedando a ahorcadas, movió sus manos y brazos, rodeando su nuca para recostar su cabeza sobre su pecho. Naruto la miro con una sonrisa, ajustándose a las modificaciones en sus posiciones, posicionando sus brazos a la cintura delgada de la joven teniendo cuidado de desplazar la parte superior de la bolsa de dormir cubriendo a ambos para no dejar al calor escapar. Yugao escuchaba la respiración y el latido rítmico de Naruto, soltando un suspiro por la comodidad adquirida.

Naruto, sin dejar de sonreír, tan solo pudo recordar el momento en que todo cambio, o por lo menos él pudo sentir el cambio inicial, la primera ficha de domino en moverse para llegar a este tan descabellado y loca situación. El accidente que le dio sus nuevas habilidades hace cuatro meses.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Jiraiya y Yugao se volvieron a acercar al muchacho inconsciente, con el Sabio dispuesto a tomar acciones. "Llevémoslo a la cueva rápido. En estos momentos Naruto es un pararrayos humano y no sabemos que le podría pasar si es tocado por otro." Asintiendo con decisión Yugao ayudo al hombre de pelo blanco llevarlo al interior esperando que ningún otro rayo les golpeara en el camino. Incluso Jiraiya se veía intrigado ante este suceso, observando como en el cielo los rayos se curvaban y se concentraban en la cercanía del rubio._

_En el interior depositaron a Naruto en su bolsa de dormir abierta. Jiraiya le logro sacar lo que quedaban de sus ropas en la parte superior, mostrando todas las quemaduras que presentaba. Lo peor es el fenómeno de regeneración eléctrica que vieron antes seguía latente. Las quemaduras profundas eran rápidamente regeneradas al ser tocadas por una descarga involuntaria en el cuerpo de Naruto. Entonces en otro sector de su cuerpo otra descarga se generaría volviendo a quemarlo profundamente._

_Rápidamente el Sabio realizo un conjunto de Sellos de mano. "__**¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**__" Dos sapos fueron convocados bajo la orden de Jiraiya: Shima y Fukasaku, los dos sabios del monte Myobokuzan y maestros de Jiraiya en Senjutsu. "¿Jiraiya-chan, que ocurre?" preguntó el anciano sapo._

_Shima golpeo levemente el hombro de su esposo señalando con su mirada al agonizante Naruto postrado en su bolsa de dormir. Ningunas palabras iniciales fueron necesarias, ya que Shima se dispuso a analizar el estado del rubio. Tan solo ella y el Gran Sapo Sabio tenían conocimientos de Ninjutsu medico avanzados._

_Luego de varios análisis, lo que tardo más de una hora, la experta en Ninjutsu medico estaba, a falta de una mejor palabra, perpleja. Era como si el muchacho estuviera constantemente en una sobrecarga eléctrica, cosa que debió haberse quitado desde que inicio el análisis. Era natural que la electricidad abandonara el cuerpo y perdiera potencia inmediatamente, pero en cambio el muchacho demostraba, a su deducción propia, estar generando su propia electricidad, lo que su cuerpo mostraba no estar preparado._

"_Jiraiya-chan, ¿hay un pueblo cercano?" preguntó Shima. El hombre de pelo blanco asintió levemente, sin entender el propósito del sapo hembra. "Necesito que vayas por… ¿err…? ¿Cómo lo llaman? Err… algo que mida electricidad."_

"_¿Multímetro?" Respondió en pregunta, Jiraiya. _**[[N/a: Multímetro, Polímetro o simplemente Tester: mide conducción eléctrica, potencia y muchas otras cosas, es un simple aparato que venden en cualquier tienda electrónica, si hay televisores y radios en el mundo de Naruto, este aparato seria también muy sencillo y fundamental para los creadores de dichos televisores.]]**

"_Si, eso…" Agrego Shima. Sin cuestionar las acciones de Shima, el hombre sabio desapareció en una explosión de humo utilizando Shushin, el pueblo no estaba demasiado cerca, y si su ahijado estaba en alguna clase de peligro no tenía tiempo que perder. El Sapo hembra miro a la joven de cabellera purpura, su mirada estaba fija y afligida sobre el rubio inconsciente, atenta a cada quejido que soltaba de dolor. "No te preocupes, el Zorro no dejara que muera y si entiendo bien lo que Jiraiya me ha contado sobre el muchacho, no se rendirá fácilmente." Intento tranquilizar a la joven._

"_Lo sé, pero hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, me preocupo por él y no sé hasta que límites. No había sentido tanto miedo desde mi prometido." Confesó Yugao tristemente. Le afligía no poder tocar al muchacho por su conducción continua, no poder sostener su mano para indicarle que no estaba solo. _

"_Entonces… ¿le amas?" pregunto Shima con una sonrisa. Yugao miro en sorpresa inicial. "Seré tan solo un sapo, pero se de sentimientos. Puedo ver en tu mirada lo mucho que te preocupas por él y eso no es algo que se pueda ocultar."_

"_No lo sé." Respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa. "No he pensado mucho al respecto. Hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos y nos conocemos mucho. Aunque ahora que lo digo suena a una locura… soy siete años mayor que él, además tiene un clan que reanimar. En cualquier pueblo ninja que se instale le pedirán restablecer su clan con mujeres múltiples. No sé si sería capaz de compartirlo con otras."_

"_Respecto a edad, es tan solo una excusa ridícula. Antes que nada, ustedes son Ninja. Su vida ya es muy corta. Además si fuera por la edad, yo no estaría con este sapo idiota." Señalo a su marido Fukasaku, que miraba con un seño ante la última declaración. "Yo soy cien años mayor que él."_

"_¡Ma-chan, dijiste que no le dirías a nadie!" Refuto Fukasaku avergonzado de la declaración de su esposa._

"_Ah, cálmate Pa-chan, no hay nada de que estar avergonzado." Le relajo Shima causando que su marido refunfuñara entre diente, lo que causo que Yugao se riera levemente. Parecían una verdadera pareja casada. "Ahora respecto a lo del clan. Como dije antes, no conozco mucho a Naruto-chan, solo he escuchado lo que Jiraiya-chan y Pa han hablado, pero si algo entiendo es que el muchacho tiene un corazón interminable. ¿Crees que él sería capaz de no prestarle la atención a alguien que ame? Con solo verlo me recuerda a Minato-chan, sería capaz de ir al mismísimo infierno por alguien importante para él. Y con todo el amor que él no recibió en su niñez el buscara cualquier fuente y la atendería como a nadie."_

_Yugao miro curiosa esta circunstancia específica, pero Shima continuo. "Sin importar la cantidad de esposas que tenga o de las misiones que tenga que hacer, creo que Naruto-chan le daría tiempo a cada una." Finalizo su deducción. _

"_Pensaré en ello." Contesto silenciosamente Yugao, regresando a su preocupación principal por el estado del rubio. _

_Pasó un poco más de una hora cuando Jiraiya regreso con el pedido de Shima. "Jiraiya-chan, necesito que pruebes aquella cosa en Naruto." Dudoso de las intenciones de Shima, Jiraiya aplico ambos cables: positivo y negativo, en dos puntos aleatorios del cuerpo del muchacho. La aguja que marcaba la cantidad de conductividad eléctrica salto, mostrando que pasaba una gran cantidad eléctrica por cada punto en el cuerpo del rubio. Shima viendo el sorpresivo resultado tomo uno de los cables del aparato y lo presiono contra el muchacho, el otro extremo lo saco del aparato y lo conecto a tierra, provocando que el muchacho comenzara a drenar toda su energía involuntariamente. Naruto soltó algunos quejidos de dolor._

"_Ma, ¿Qué haces?" pregunto Fukasaku, mientras que Jiraiya y Yugao mostraban la misma perplejidad._

_Sin responder el sapo saco el extremo de tierra y lo regreso al aparato, volviendo a medir su energía. La cantidad mostrada en el medidor disminuyo considerablemente a la lectura anterior, pero poco a poco comenzaba a aumentar. "Ya veo…" murmuro sorprendida. "El aura eléctrica de Naruto-chan se ha potenciado varias veces más allá que la de un humano corriente y por el momento su cuerpo se está adaptando a esos cambios. Por eso sufre, el cuerpo está luchando contra el cambio que ocurre." Shima noto las miradas exaltadas de Yugao, Jiraiya y Fukasaku. "Relájense, se regularizara en unos días, tan solo hay que ser pacientes." El grupo de oyentes se relajó._

"_¿Qué quieres decir con su aura eléctrica? ¿Tiene que ver con su Chakra?" Pregunto Fukasaku._

"_Tú eres un sabio, ¿verdad? Deberías ser capaz de sentir las energías naturales en Naruto, ¿dime que sientes?" Con todo el alboroto, Fukasaku no había pensado en ello. Enfoco sus sentidos y sensibilidad a las energías, centrándose en el rubio. Le sorprendió ver que el Chakra de Naruto estaba normal. Si, tenía una gran cantidad, equivalente casi dos veces a las de un nivel Kage, pero normal. En cambio podía sentir la electricidad en el rubio. La electricidad es una energía presente en la naturaleza y como tal podía ser sentible ante los sentidos de un sabio._

"_Es increíble." murmuro el sabio._

"_¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Jiraiya._

"_Es como Ma decía, su aura eléctrica es cientos de veces, no… miles de veces más fuerte que la de un humano corriente. Todos tenemos un aura eléctrica, una cantidad eléctrica ínfima que nos rodea, pero Naruto la ha potenciado mucho más allá. Una energía pura y totalmente independiente a su Chakra." Todos, menos Shima, miraron impactados por la noticia a Fukasaku. "Estamos viendo ante nuestros ojos el desarrollo de un nuevo Kekkei Genkai."_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Naruto recordaba el dolor, el estar atrapado en una explosión tremenda combinada por un trueno, como si cada parte de su cuerpo hubiera sido atacada por el Chidori de Sasuke. Lo último que podía recordar era el rugido del Zorro de la Nueve Colas en su mente. Abrió los ojos viendo borroso al inicio, notando la oscuridad de una cueva. Entonces el rubio sintió que era rodeado por un potente abrazo._

"_Naruto…" susurro la voz en su oído. "…me alegra que hayas despertado." Era Yugao, pese a que la antigua miembro de los cazadores especiales AMBU era bastante buena ocultando sus emociones, en ocasiones podría ver rastros de diversión, enojo o tristeza en su compañía, en esta ocasión dejo caer momentáneamente su máscara demostrando su preocupación por él. Fue la primera vez que la veía sin su máscara emocional por completo, ya que casi eran dos años desde la salida de Konoha y ambos se habían hecho profundos amigos: eran oyentes de sus preocupaciones mutuas, compañía ante la soledad, conforte ante la tristeza. _

"_¿Qué ocurrió?" pregunto Naruto un tanto perplejo por la situación, y levemente sonrojado sin saber si debía responder al abrazo o no, mientras se levantaba._

"_Fuiste atrapado en una explosión inestable causada por la colisión de tu Rasengan elemental y un trueno, intentamos advertirte pero no nos escuchaste." Explico Jiraiya, forzándose completamente a no tomar acciones ante la escena tierna entre Yugao y su estudiante. Su mente gritaba "_¡Regístralo, información importante, futuro libro!_"_

"_Nuevas habilidades," como si el cuerpo de Naruto contestara sus preguntas, una chispa aleatoria salió volando hacia una de las maquinas, luego su mano fue envuelta en electricidad pura ocasionando que Yugao se distanciaría precavidamente. "¿Qué es esto? ¿Un Kekkei Genkai?"_

"_Así es, uno nuevo y nunca antes visto." Continúo su explicación Jiraiya. "Tu aura eléctrica se ha potenciado a un nivel no natural, adaptándose a tus funciones corporales y otorgándote posibles habilidades desconocidas. Debes aprender cómo usar esas nuevas habilidades, y…" Jiraiya se acercó a Naruto aprovechando el pecho desnudo del muchacho realizando un sello con sus dedos insertándolos en su piel. "…te acabo de bloquear tu Chakra, no podrás utilizar ningún Ninjutsu de ahora en adelante."_

"_¡¿Qué!" grito Naruto. "¿Cómo quiere que siga mi entrenamiento si no puedo usar Ninjutsu?"_

"_Porque no los necesitas. Esta nueva habilidad que posees no requiere Chakra, es energía eléctrica en su estado más puro, y está recorriendo todo tu cuerpo. Lo mejor que podrías hacer de ahora en adelante es enfocar tus esfuerzos en controlar este poder. Entonces cuando regrese, juntaras estas habilidades con tu Chakra para ser imparable." El propio rubio no podía creer lo que decía su Sensei. Entusiasmado por desarrollar estos nuevos poderes se levantó de la cama de un solo salto._

_Era extraño, hace unos minutos recordaba lo último que paso mientras estuvo consiente, todo aquel dolor se había marchado. Reviso su cuerpo que estaba rodeado de vendas. Él se las quito revelando que ya no había rasguños, quemaduras o daño, incluso las cicatriz del Chidori de Sasuke se había marchado. "¿Qué me paso?"_

"_Tu cuerpo fue quemado y recuperado instantáneamente en varias ocasiones, regenerando el daño a un grado mucho más rápido que con el factor de curación de Kyubi. Creo que se debe a tus nuevas habilidades, Naruto-chan." Fue la explicación de Fukasaku._

"_¿Eh? ¡Anciano Sapo!" grito en sorpresa, no sabía que estuvo presente._

"_¡¿Qué te he dicho sobre tener más respeto, Gaki?" grito Jiraiya._

_Fukasaku se rió. "No hay problemas con eso, Jiraiya-chan." Tranquilizo el sabio. "Naruto-chan. Ma-chan estuvo cuidando de ti estos cuatro días mientras tu cuerpo se acostumbraba a tus nuevos niveles eléctricos. En ese tiempo la electricidad latente en tu cuerpo lo daño y posteriormente lo regenero incontables veces. Por eso no puedes encontrar cicatrices, la mayoría de tu piel es nueva y combinando la regeneración del zorro con la regeneración eléctrica, tu tiempo de recuperación es mucho mayor, tal vez comparable a la de Kabuto Yakushi."_

_Naruto tuvo un leve recuerdo en su mente recordando como aquel traidor se regenero de su Rasengan en su último encuentro. "No te confundas Naruto-chan, puedes regenerarte a esa velocidad solo si tienes energía eléctrica pura para gastar, de lo contrario solo es equivalente a la de Kyubi." Concluyo el sapo._

"_Entiendo…" respondió conscientemente el rubio. _

"_Antes que nada, ¿Cómo te sientes con todo este nuevo poder? ¿Algo diferente?" pregunto esta vez Jiraiya. Naruto cerró los ojos, concentrándose en lo que sentía actualmente. Corporalmente nada nuevo, tal vez un poco más débil por haber sellado su Chakra- "¿Eh? Mi Chakra…"_

"_¿Qué ocurre Naruto-chan?" contesto Fukasaku las preocupaciones de Naruto._

"_Mi Chakra esta sellado, ¿verdad?" Jiraiya asintió. "Entonces… ¿no debería sentirme débil sin tener Chakra para sustentarme?" Eso abrió concentro la exaltación de todos. "No me siento tan fuerte como cuando tenía mi Chakra, pero no me siento cansado o ni siquiera debilitado. Siento como si pudiera correr, saltar, nadar y escalar sin agotarme." Naruto concentro su atención a los sentidos volviendo a cerrar los ojos. "Incluso puedo sentir a todos ustedes: Anciano Sapo…" Jiraiya crispo una ceja. "Jiraiya-sensei, Yugao-chan… incluso puedo sentir la tormenta por sobre nuestras cabezas."_

"_Mmhm… creo que tengo una respuesta para eso. Puedes sentir la electricidad a tu alrededor: nuestras auras y la tormenta eléctrica… es algo muy similar a un tipo de ninja sensor de Chakra, o incluso al Modo Sabio." Ese término final llamo la atención del rubio._

"_¿Modo Sabio?" pregunto con notable interés._

"_Todavía no Naruto, aun no estás preparado." Reclamo inmediatamente Jiraiya._

"_Espera, eso fue lo mismo que me dijiste cuando pregunte por… ¿Cómo se llamaba? … … … ¡Senjutsu!" grito recordándolo finalmente._

"_Si, y te lo dije entonces y te lo repito ahora, no estás preparado. No es nada que tengas que saber ahora." Insistió Jiraiya, tratando de quitarle la idea de la cabeza. "Es importante que ahora investigues sobre tus nuevas habilidades. Me iré en dos semanas para seguir con asuntos de mi Red Espía, en ese tiempo necesito que te pongas de cabeza a saber que poderes tienes y saber cómo funcionan para saber cómo puedo ayudarte antes de irme." _

"_Pero primero debes ponerte nueva ropa, estos últimos meses has hecho un gran arranque de crecimiento, aun cuando usabas tus pantalones y chaqueta arremangados." Sugirió Yugao divertida al ver lo corto que le quedaban los pantalones naranjas que usaba. "Tal parece que estas nuevas habilidades crearon un nuevo crecimiento en ti." Eso era verdad, ahora el rubio mostraba ser tan solo 3 cm más bajos que Yugao, demostrando su adolescencia a sus casi dieciséis años de edad._

_La joven, quien había estado parcialmente cubierta por la oscuridad de la caverna, salió a la luz de la salida. En sus manos llevaba el nuevo conjunto de ropas de Naruto, junto a algo colgante sobre sus hombros. No le llamo demasiado la atención al rubio esto último, ya que estaba más pendiente de la ropa, o incluso pensó que se trataba del propio Ninjato de Yugao. "Fui al pueblo hace un par de días a comprarlo…"_

"…_solo porque te ordene que dejaras el lado de Naruto para que pudieras comer y dormir." Cuestiono divertido al ver la expresión avergonzada de la joven. Al parecer Naruto se avergonzó igualmente, siendo su rostro levemente sonrojado. Naruto tomo entre sus manos las nuevas ropas, incluso había una mochila naranja. __**[[N/a: Es la mochila de Cole, no tiene nada de fantástico, para más detalles busquen la "inFAMOUS 2 Hero Edition" ya que trae una réplica tamaño natural de dicha mochila, hay fotos en internet.]]**_

"_Gracias, Yugao-chan." Dijo felizmente el rubio tomando sus nuevas cosas para ir al fondo de la cueva._

_Tardo tan solo un par de minutos. Su nuevo conjunto constaba de una chaqueta y pantalones negros de una misma combinación, ambos poseían rayas naranjas junto a los bordes y los numerosos bolsillos tanto en los hombros como en costados del cierra de su chaqueta. Además su pantalón también poseía un bolsillo de cierra justo en la parte superior de la chaqueta. __**[[N/a: Busquen en google imágenes "black/orange endure jacket" ahí debería aparecer el conjunto de Naruto completo.]]**_

"_¡Es increíble!" El rubio estaba maravillado con su nueva ropa, cosa que no ignoraba su naranja habitual y que a su opinión se veía muy bien. _

"_Eso no es todo…" Yugao se acercó al rubio. "Jiraiya-sama me dijo que sellaría tu Chakra por lo que no podrías practicar tu Esgrima Uzumaki con tus Cuchillas así que te traje esto." Entonces la joven le presento a Naruto una espada recta con su funda. "Es una espada Jian. Debería ser útil con tu estilo de lucha."_

_Naruto observo la espada con gran maravilla, tomándola desde la funda y balanceándola de un lado otro. "Es muy elegante, pero no creo acostumbrarme al contrapeso: El Chakra elemental no pesa, aunque para ser una espada es muy ligera." Inesperadamente el rubio soltó su espada dejándola sobre su bolsa de dormir en el suelo, abrazando a la joven. "Gracias, Yugao-chan." Ella se sonrojo al igual que él, pero gustosa correspondió al abrazo; era cálido y confortante, otorgador de una seguridad plena y cariño ilimitado. Por supuesto que Naruto agradecía de esta forma porque rara vez le dieron regalos antes. Con suerte el Hiruzen, Iruka, Kakashi, Jiraiya y Tsunade, en orden de aparición, siendo contados lamentablemente con los dedos._

"_No hay de que Naruto-kun." Duro un poco más de lo que un abrazo entre amigos debía durar, siendo separados con el sonido de escritura acompañado por una risilla pervertida. _

"_¡Ero-sennin!" grito Naruto sorprendiendo al hombre de pelo blanco._

"_¿E-ero-sennin?" Agrego Yugao divertida, acompañada en risas por Fukasaku. Jamás habían escuchado ese apodo proveniente del rubio, pero sin duda que se le adecuaba a la perfección._

"_¿Qué? ¿Otra vez me llamas asi? ¡Pensé que lo habías olvidado!" Se quejó Jiraiya._

"_¡Esta vez lo mereces!"_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Dos semanas pasaron desde el despertar de Naruto, dedicando todo su tiempo a descubrir sus nuevas habilidades. Lamentablemente lo primero que descubrió fue su fuerte debilidad ante el agua, lo que descubrió accidentalmente, y de forma dolorosa por cierto, al tratar de darse un baño. El agua ocasionaba una descarga a su contacto, haciendo que se le escapara involuntariamente toda su energía eléctrica. Con este descubrimiento fue forzado, por Yugao, a entrenarse para dominar esta debilidad con el fin de volverse a bañar._

_Partiendo por lo básico descubrió que podría golpear usando la electricidad en su cuerpo, lo que mejoraba su Taijutsu a un nivel potencialmente peligroso. Luego estaba la habilidad de lanzar rayos desde sus manos. Jiraiya al verlo, si pudiera ponerlo en rango de Jutsu seria clase C, no eran muy potentes pero eran capaces de crear daño acumulativo si se usaban en sucesión. Naruto uso esta habilidad hasta el cansancio, lo que ocasionó descubrir una tercera habilidad: era capaz de recargar su suministro eléctrico a partir de cualquier fuente eléctrica a disposición, incluyendo la propia tormenta eterna sobre sus cabezas. Llamar los rayos a voluntad desde las nubes como un pararrayos humano para recargar su propio suministro sin causarse daño. _

_Ya con más practica durante estas semanas logro hacer una onda de voltaje cinético, a la que llamo simplemente Onda Cinética, perdía potencia rápidamente, pero a corta distancia era bastante eficaz siendo útil para enviar a varios oponentes a volar. Y por último, con bastante práctica logro concentrar energía en un punto en su mano, para luego lanzarlo como si se tratara de una granada luego de unos segundos el destello eléctrico concentrado estallaba como si se tratara de un pergamino explosivo de menor potencia._

_Ahora Jiraiya estaba realizando un informe final respecto a lo descubierto por Naruto. _

"_Encontré un punto débil letal." Confeso Naruto, Jiraiya levanto una ceja curioso. "La mayoría de los ataques como la Granada y la Onda Cinética gastan mucha carga eléctrica y como sabes la electricidad no esta en todas partes. Aunque soy capaz de cargarme a mí mismo, tarda mucho tiempo. Si no fuera por la tormenta no sería capaz de recargar. Necesito contar con una fuente constante."_

"_Si, note aquello inmediatamente. ¿Tienes alguna idea?" Era importante para Jiraiya medir la capacidad lógica de su estudiante, de lo contrario debían repasar aquel ámbito. _

"_Pensé en Fuuinjutsu." Jiraya torció una leve sonrisa orgullosa, tratándola de ocultar de su estudiante. "Al principio pensé que sería útil si pudiera almacenar la energía en sellos especiales, pero luego pensé que en el instante en que se me acaben los sellos no poder seguir utilizando energía en una batalla muy prolongada." Jiraiya tuvo que contener con toda su fuerza su orgullo, Naruto pensaba muy a futuro. "Entonces pensé en motores. Existen algunos que pueden multiplicar energías o transformarlas si se les aplica, como los generadores o amplificadores, ¿Sería posible crear un sello de esas características?"_

"_Mmhm… un sello capaz de multiplicar energía eléctrica al aplicarla, suena interesante. Y desde luego me suena a especialización." Aclamo el hombre utilizando su mano para agitar el pelo del rubio._

"_¿Especialización?" repitió dudoso y un tanto molesto ante la rara caricia._

"_Asi. El Fuuinjutsu abarca mucho espacio y temas diversos. Mira por ejemplo a tu padre: él era experto en Fuuinjutsu de clase Espacio/Tiempo. Yo me especializo en sellos de almacenamiento de cualquier clase, aunque podría decirse que se dé todo un poco. ¿No quieres tener alguna especialización? Minato gano su apodo gracias a ello." Expreso su caso Jiraiya._

"_¿Entonces tengo que investigar?" Dijo casi gritando el rubio._

"_Asi es, te daré mi ayuda, algunas puntadas y consejos, pero esta es tu especialización, tú debes entenderlo." Sonrió Jiraiya. "Ya lo había pensado y estuve esperando a que llegaras por ti mismo a aquella conclusión." El hombre saco un pergamino de su espalda con un sello de almacenaje. Al aplicar Chakra libero su contenido: eran libros y pergaminos de Física Avanzada, Física Cuántica, Física Termodinámica, Energía Cinética, Potencial, Conducción y de otras clases agregados de por supuesto unos pergaminos Uzumaki de sellado, multiplicación de fuerzas, almacenamientos y ciertos casos especiales que aplicaban la física en ellos._

"_¿Qué-que significa esto?" pregunto Naruto en su habitual tono exaltado. "¡Soy un Ninja, no un ingeniero!" reclamo enfadado._

"_Tendrás que serlo para hacer lo que quieres." Respondió Jiraiya divertido a la expresión enfadada de su estudiante. "¡Nos vemos!"_

"_¡Oiga! ¡Espere, ¿quiere que aprenda todo esto?" Todo reclamo llego a oídos sordos. _

"_¡Y no olvides practicar tu Kenjutsu y Taijutsu!" Jiraiya, aplicando un Shushin, desapareció en un montón de humo dejando a un Naruto gruñendo enterrado en todos aquellos textos avanzados. Por supuesto que le enseñaron física básica en la academia, lo que forzosamente repaso con Jiraiya hace ya varios meses, pero esto era todo un nivel más avanzado. _

"_¡Ni siquiera puedo usar Kage Bushin! ¡Dattebayo!"_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

_Cuatro meses más adelante, ya anochecía. Estaba en una acalorada batalla contra Yugao. Lo que inicio como una práctica de Kenjutsu, lo que a la opinión de Naruto era injusto por la incapacidad de utilizar Chakra a diferencia de su oponente, ahora era todo un enfrentamiento. En estos cuatro meses el rubio había descubierto mucho acerca de sus poderes 'Conductivos' como les decía. _

_Lo bañarse en un mes, logrando eliminar su debilidad ante el agua, concentrando todos sus esfuerzos en ello por órdenes supremas de Yugao. Mientras perfeccionaba este control también descubría nuevas y sorprendentes cosas acerca de sus habilidades._

_Lo que inicio como un simple rayo de bajo poder ahora podía crear varios tipos de clases: Rayo Alfa, por ser el primero era su habilidad básica de lanzar rayos a una velocidad estable; Rayo de Pinza, llamado asi por la capacidad de fragmentarse en otros tres y unirse al final en un objetivo único, había cierto intervalo en el que no podría lanzar otra vez; Rayo Magnum, se tardaba más tiempo lanzar consecutivos como el Rayo de Pinza, pero este concentraba una gran energía que a pesar de ser baja no se disipaba en grandes distancias a diferencia de los anteriores. Y el ultimo, que a la opinión de Naruto era uno de baja clase pero de gran utilidad era el Flujo de Rayos: Tenían baja muy baja potencia pero podía ser lanzada una gran cantidad y casi sin intervalo, como si se tratara de una metralleta._

_Respecto a las granadas: Granada Alfa, llamada asi por ser la primera en ser descubierta, era una explosión igual que antes, tan solo había mejorado su potencia; Luego estaba la Granada Adhesiva, su mayor diversión hasta el momento, igual a la primera granada solo que capaz de adherirse a los objetivos y finalmente la Granada de Grupo: Una capaz de al ser lanzada y segundos más tarde se fragmentaria en varias partes siendo capaces de adherirse igual que su predecesora al objetivo, creando varias explosiones simultaneas._

_Ondas cinéticas: Onda Alfa, llamada igual que todas por ser la primera con la misma capacidad de siempre; Onda Detonadora, un cumulo de energía cinética concentrada que se pega a cualquier superficie para aprisionar cualquier objetivo y luego explotar; Onda Gravitón, similar a la Onda Alfa pero con la capacidad de polarizar a los objetivos por unos instantes haciendo que la propia tierra los repela._

_Tanto como perfeccionar lo viejo, también logro inventar cosas nuevas: Los misiles. Verdaderas masas de energía eléctrica concentrada que explotaban al contacto creando grandes daños, y que al igual que las granadas y ondas, gastan mucha energía. Primero está el Misil Alfa, como siempre el primero en ser descubierto, una simple masa de energía que va en línea recta explotando al contacto, además de la gran cantidad de energía que pide es muy lenta; luego está el Misil dirigible, este es un ataque en combinación: primero se lanzan a una velocidad bastante lenta, pero luego que son lanzados si Naruto lanza un pequeño rayo eléctrico al objetivo es posible magnetizarlos para que aquel misil vaya justo en su dirección. Basándose en este principio pero a un nivel mucho más avanzado estaba el Misil Adhesivo, a diferencia del anterior este es capaz de utilizar la propia aura eléctrica del oponente para rastrearlos teledirigidamente, luego se pueden fragmentar en tres partes para atacar objetivos múltiples y una vez alcanzando al oponente estallaban, este ataque en especial agotaba a Naruto._

_Luego estaban esas habilidades sueltas. Pulso Cinético, la capacidad de usar energía eléctrica para levantar objetos y luego lanzarlos. Propulsor Estático: utilizando electricidad estática era capaz de rechazar la gravedad momentáneamente realizando la capacidad de flotar momentáneamente, durante los saltos, capaz de mantenerse más tiempo en el aire, pero una vez que la gravedad gana terreno se ve forzado a descender lentamente, era útil para lograr saltos de larga distancia. Finalmente las Espadas Giga batíos: basándose en su capacidad con Chakra de crear espadas, intento repetir el proceso con la electricidad, no eran muy estables y derrochaban mucha energía pero al contacto eran como un Chidori o incluso un Raikiri. _

_Pero más que nada lo importante era aumentar su capacidad de almacenar energía, siendo un sistema muy similar a los rollos de Chakra que aumentan su tamaño mediante el ejercicio. Al mismo tiempo realizaba progresos lentos con su Fuuinjutsu, sin Kage Bushin solo dependía de su habilidad innata genética de clan para avanzar más rápido, pero dicho avance era entorpecido gracias a la física avanzada que debía agregar a aquel conocimiento._

_Esto nos lleva a este momento, Yugao reto a Naruto a utilizar sus poderes en su batalla lo que probaba tanto las habilidades de Naruto como las de Yugao. La joven era rápida esquivando sus ataques eléctricos a distancia, mientras ella intentaba buscar una forma de acercarse. En un momento de entusiasmo Naruto lanzo una Onda Alfa con la intención de desestabilizar a Yugao, pero ella lo esquivo ocasionando que una roca a sus espaldas se moviera de su sitio, la cual era el punto de apoyo para otra que estaba más arriba, la que era otro punto de apoyo para otra y asi, creando una avalancha. _

_Sin saber cómo, ya que Naruto no contaba con su velocidad Shinobi, corrió a una velocidad sorprendente, tanto que el no supo el momento en que llego con Yugao y ella no noto en que momento él la aprisionó para sacarla del rango de la avalancha de rocas. Esto fue tan accidental que cambios cayeron al suelo, cabello rubio sobre cabello purpura. _

_En cuatro meses más ambos fueron más cercanos que nunca en la ausencia de Jiraiya, tanto que no pudrían evitar las miradas nerviosas, los sonrojos o los momentos torpes entre ambos. Algo cambio durante aquel tiempo, como si los aproximara una fuerza eléctrica._

_Fuerza eléctrica que jamás se vio tan potente como en este instante. El rubio se vio muy tentado a besarla, aquellos labios tan perfectos que-_

_El rubio ensancho sus ojos al sentir una presión cálida contra sus labios, tardando unos segundos en averiguar que se trataban de los labios que tan atentamente estaba observando segundos atrás. Por tal magnitud de sorpresa tardo unos segundos en responder. Estaba nervioso, era su primer beso, borrando completamente de su mente su verdadero primer beso. Pronto sintió las manos de la joven en su cabellera rubia, enredándose en la escasa longitud de cabello. El respondió de la misma manera profundizando el beso, tan solo guiándose por su instinto, esperaba que no estuviera mal._

_Por alguna razón en aquel instante su mente se apagó. Entre la sucesión de besos, de un momento a otro, estaba sobre su bolsa de dormir besando profundamente a la joven y ella le respondía gustosa. No importaba nada más, no la lluvia que acababa de iniciar, probablemente la razón por la que estaban aquí adentro, y seguramente no por la pérdida de ropa en el camino._

_Y pronto pararon notando sus acciones hasta el momento. _

"_Yugao-chan tu sabes que yo-" Cualquier palabra que emitiera el joven fue parada por los propios labios de ella._

"_Lo sé, yo también." Le contesto de forma sincera._

"_Pero entonces sabes que tengo-" Otra vez fue interrumpido por otro beso._

"_Si, y no me importa. Lo he pensado y te conozco, sé que tienes un corazón infinito y que me amaras igual que amaras a las otras miembros del clan Uzumaki…" Naruto estaba sorprendido por tal declaración adelantándose a el un paso siempre. "… la única diferencia es…" Y le beso con fervor como señal a un punto de partida del que no había vuelta atrás. "…que yo te amó primero que todas." _

_Y se dejaron llevar revelando sus sentimientos con total libertad usando sus cuerpos con total calma y lentitud, simplemente haciendo lo que sus cuerpos, mentes, almas suplicaban. Haciendo lo que el significado literal que la palabra implica…_

…_el amor._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto se sonrojo recordando los momentos pasados, sintiendo como sus latidos del corazón y presión sanguínea aumentaban su velocidad. Tal parece que su acompañante situada en su pecho sintió dichas condiciones, siendo contagiada por el humor que regresaba a la cueva. El rubio sintió los suaves besos que ella depositaba en su pecho, subiendo cada vez más paseando por su cuello hasta llegar a su mandíbula y finalmente a su boca.

Inicio por un toque de labios y termino con un duelo de lenguas, sintiendo la temperatura en el ambiente elevarse. Pronto Naruto la tomo y la volteo quedando sobre ella, mientras vigorosamente regresaba el apasionado beso.

Pronto los gemidos de nombres, de promesas dulces y confecciones, risas, las caricias, los roces y más que nada los besos inundaron la habitación, con movimientos lentos, constantes y sin prisa, porque no la necesitaban. Lo que tenían planeado era lento y duradero reiniciando el baile que sus cuerpos habían dejado minutos atrás con el mismo amor, profundidad y atención. Con la misma fuerza eléctrica e intensidad que sintieron durante el contacto de su primer beso.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor:<strong>

**¡Buu! Este capitulo fue una reescritura casi total. Espero que no se agobien con tantas habilidades, pero deben tener una cosa en claro. Naruto esta muy lejos de ser todo poderoso. La electricidad va a ser muy facil de gastar, recuerden que luchas son en bosques y desiertos, rara vez hay algun tendido electrico a mano para que Naruto recargue fuerza, y los sellos electricos aun toman tiempo y tardarian en cargarse para que él pudiera reabsorver la energia. Por lo que en batalla necesitara administrar su capacidad electrica y gastarla sabiamente.**

**¿Lemon? No textual, pero si implicito. ¿Demaciado malo? espero que no, puse todas mis neuronas a trabajar en esto y el siguiente tardara su tiempo. ¿Harem? creo que ya lo entendieron, ¿quien? No Hinata, No Sakura (al dolor de mi corazon). ¿Quejas? Es que acaso no notan que el 90% de esta pagina es NaruHina o NaruSasu, ¿Es que no se cansan? Por cierto, es alarmante y perturbador eso de tanto Yaoi.**

**Muchas gracias por los Reviews de apoyo, y hubo uno que logre recuperar ¡Vamos! En fin, espero más en este que en el anterior. **

**Pd: Alguien me pregunto por el calzado de Naruto, lamentablemente no soy bueno en calzado, usen imaginacion. Toda ropa o adquisicion esta en google imagenes, busquen lo que estan entre comillas y lo encontraran**

**¡Reviews aqui!  
>¡Se agradecen!<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>V <strong>


	6. Capitulo 5

**-Destierro-**

**Capitulo 5: Neo Gama Sennin**

Naruto fue despertado obligatoriamente por el frio de la neblina en la mañana, tardo unos segundos en recordar el porqué de su estado actual. Ciertas _actividades nocturnas_ habían arrastrado la parte superior de su bolsa de dormir, dejando su desnudo cuerpo y el de su acompañante femenino parcialmente descubiertos, solo abrigados por el intercambio de calor que mantenían al estar juntos y abrazados. Molesto al verse forzado a dejar ir a Yugao momentáneamente jalo su bolsa de dormir para volver a cubrirse, la joven no perdió el tiempo, a pesar de estar dormida, en apegarse nuevamente a su fuente de calor acompañante. El rubio correspondió felizmente.

Paso los diez siguientes minutos recordando los sucesos de la noche pasada. Recordaba todo con lujo de detalles: las palabras dichas, los gemidos, las risas, los suspiros, las caricias, los besos y por supuesto aquel acto de amor que sus cuerpos danzaron con libertad gran parte de la noche y repetidas veces. Al terminar los diez minutos recordó su entrenamiento, a su mala gana otra vez se intentó levantar, pero fue detenido por el cuerpo de Yugao apegándose al de él.

"No te levantes." Murmuro la joven de cabello purpura. Naruto la observo impresionado.

"¿Estabas despierta?" Pregunto Naruto parcialmente sorprendido y con curiosidad.

"Desde que tu despertaste, no eres tan disimulado como lo crees." Se burló sencillamente la ex capitana AMBU. "Ahora, no te levantes." Reitero su orden severamente.

"Pero debo seguir entrenando." Objetó el rubio.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tomaste un día libre para descansar?" Su tono serio hizo tragar saliva al Naruto, casi ahogándose con las palabras. Debería recordar en un futuro no desafiarla o enfadarla, sus instintos le indicaban que Yugao podría ser peor que Sakura en modo _Defensa Sasuke-kun_ y siendo algo que aprendió por la mala día tras día.

"¿Hace un mes?" dijo dudoso, sin recordar una fecha con exactitud.

"Ese es mi punto. No debes sobre exigir tu cuerpo o en vez de progresar decaerás. No quiero que cuando Jiraiya-sama regrese se encuentre un montón de huesos destrozados y confesarle que aquellos huesos fueron alguna vez su prometedor estudiante." Notando el descontento en la cara del rubio, la Kunoichi desnuda se movió afianzando su abrazo e inclinando su peso completamente al rubio, moviendo sus brazos sobre la nuca del rubio, localizando su punto cómodo sobre la base de su mentón. "Además, nunca dije que podrías entrenar en otros ámbitos, tal vez en la _exploración_ _corporal_." Recalco dándole un beso en su cuello.

La piel del rubio se erizó al sentir el suave beso contra su piel, sumando un par de partes de la anatomía de la joven que en este momento se posaban sobre su tórax. Pero por unos instantes toda insinuación fue olvidada por el rubio siendo obligado a soltar una risa. Yugao frunció el ceño. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Eh, nada. Solo que no pensé que tuvieras ese lado tan travieso." El rubio fue tentado a soltar otra risa al ver la mirada de puchero que soltó Yugao; rápidamente la acerco más hacia él utilizando sus manos en su cintura "No te preocupes, creo que me gustara este entrenamiento de _exploración_ y tal vez pueda ver nuevos lados de Yu-chan." Entonces la beso directamente en los labios.

Sobra decir que perdieron aquel día de entrenamiento…

…y el día siguiente a ese.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_~Dos meses más tarde~_

_**¡Clang! **__**¡Clang! ¡Shin!**_

_**¡Chang! ¡Clang! ¡Clang!**_

_**¡Shin! ¡Shin!**_

El chirrido de choques y roces de espada eran tronadores, consecutivos y veloces, pese a que la habilidad de la joven de cabello purpura era superior al del rubio. Lentamente el avanzado estilo del Ninjato de Yugao le ganaba terreno a la esgrima del Jian de Naruto. Sin siquiera pestañar, o saber cómo, el rubio perdió su espada, siendo enviada a volar a unos metros. "Has perdido tu espada, ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?" Pregunto severamente Yugao.

El rubio trago saliva sorprendiéndose de lo diferente que puede ser la joven, sea cuando están solos o cuando esta, como él suele decir, en modo misión. No había titubeos en su rostro o emoción alguna, tan solo centrada en su objetivo. Naruto se recuperó de su sorpresa, extendió su mano hacia la lejana espada y canalizo su energía eléctrica magnetizando su mano y su espada. La espada enterrada en tierra se comenzó a menear en dirección al rubio y con un último jalón la espada salió disparada en su dirección, agarrando el mango con fuerza.

"Hmp, presumido." Gruño Yugao. "Acordamos que no usarías tus poderes."

"Acordamos que no los usaría para atacarte, además si quisiera podría hacer esto." Más rápido que la vista el rubio desapareció y reapareció tras la ex capitana AMBU con su espada siendo sostenida frente a su cuello. "Si fueras un oponente ya estarías muerta." **[[N/a: ¿Súper velocidad? Sí, es una de las habilidades en inFAMOUS pero no de Cole al momento de jugar, es de Kessler, la versión futura de Cole, y si él la tiene por supuesto que Naruto puede aprenderla. Para más información busquen en youtube cole vs Kessler jefe final.]]**

"Bien, aquella velocidad tuya solo la puedes usar en intervalos y no en distancias mayores a 3 metros. Considerando a la cantidad de energía eléctrica que gastas al utilizarla y a la distancia que recorriste desde allí hasta aquí, no debe quedarte mucha." En un hábil movimiento la joven se volteó, soltando su Ninjato utilizo su mano para forzar la muñeca de Naruto para hacerle soltar su Jian, luego uso su otra mano para tomar muñeca de la mano libre del rubio. Los orbes cafés y orbes azules se encontraron a la misma altura gracias al crecimiento de los últimos seis meses del adolecente en desarrollo final. "¿Qué harás ahora?" pregunto severamente.

"Esto…" susurro de forma grave. Tan solo termino su palabra y unió sus labios juntos con fuerza moviéndolos en sintonía. Yugao forzosamente soltó un gemido siendo obligada a responder a tal magnifico beso. Apasionado y sin tregua ambos labios se frotaban en un acto de conocimiento mutuo, las muñecas de Naruto fueron dejadas en libertad para que Yugao pudiera hundir sus manos en el pelo en punta del rubio. Este por su parte llevo sus manos a la cintura de la joven acercándola más hacia él.

"No… _(Beso)_ …es… _(Beso) _…justo." Decía la joven soltando sus labios en leves pausas.

"La vida… _(Beso)_ …no es… _(Beso)_ …justa." Respondió de la misma forma, Naruto.

Tan solo basto que uno diera el paso a la lengua del otro para que se apasionara aún más, él momento. Yugao contagiada y cegada por el acto, soltó las caricias en el cabello del rubio para tomarlo desde el cuello de su chaqueta y jalarlo hacia una roca cercana. Naruto contribuyó abalanzando su cuerpo contra la misma piedra aprisionando el cuerpo de la joven entre dicha roca y su propio cuerpo, ambos sabiendo que es lo que seguía en el guion.

Por supuesto que ambos sabían lo que venía, después de todo tenían ya dos meses de práctica en ello. Naruto ya no era más un inexperto en el tema, la primera vez se había dejado llevar por sus hormonas y sentimientos, pero ahora sabia donde acariciar, como besar, que le gustaba y que no, y Yugao podría responder de la misma manera llevando a ambos a un nivel más profundo en su relación. Podrían decirlo vulgarmente: Tenían sexo, solo que aquella palabra sería un insulto al acto que realizaban.

Mientras que el placer que creaban al hacerlo era enorme, era mucho más que eso. Se unían en cuerpo, mente y alma, demostrando su afecto y sentimientos de forma sincera, sin límites o perjuicios, dando, recibiendo y compartiéndolo. Porque era algo mutuo, más que simplemente la carne.

Los dos gemían sintiendo como la tensión de la situación crecía, gemidos al unísono mientras intentaban usar sus manos para cavar en la ropa del otro, pronto estas perdieron su utilidad estorbando en todo el acto. Los gemidos y besos se incrementaban, acompañados de risas pervertidas y sonidos de escritura…

¿Risas pervertidas y sonidos de escritura?

El dúo se separó de golpe realizando que no eran los únicos que estaban presentes. Alzaron sus vistas para ver a Jiraiya escribiendo con entusiasmo sobre una roca a gran altura, mientras su nariz escurría de sangre sin vergüenza de ser capturado ante el acto que iniciaban los jóvenes avistados.

"¡Ero-sennin!" gritaron ambos. De no ser por la situación Jiraiya hubiera sido sorprendido dado que Yugao también le denomino de la misma forma que su estudiante.

"Sabía que las cosas se pondrían calientes una vez que me marchara, pero no calcule que a tal punto." Dijo sonriente el Sabio Sapo.

"¡Ero-sennin!" Reiteraron ambos.

"Ah, para saber que mi aprendiz supera al maestro obteniendo una mujer de tal belleza." Continúo ignorando cualquier reclamo.

"¡Ero-sennin!" Gritaron ya sacándolos de sus casillas, incluso Naruto mostraba electricidad alrededor suyo mostrando su grado de enfado. Jiraiya dejo de reír saltando desde la roca alta al frente de Yugao y Naruto. Si las miradas mataran, el hombre estaría muerto.

"Ya, entiendo, entiendo." Intento relajar el ambiente Jiraiya, para luego tomar una mirada seria. "Naruto, quisiera ver tu crecimiento todo este tiempo respecto a tu Kekkei Genkai." El Sabio Sapo dio pasos hacia atrás comenzando su posición de batalla. "Atácame con todo lo que tengas."

Naruto asintió y observo de reojo a Yugao. Entendiendo lo que el rubio le indicaba con la mirada tomo su Ninjato en el suelo, dio un salto y se quedó sobre la misma roca elevada en la que había estado Jiraiya para observar la prueba. El estudiante tomo su Jian para volverlo a envainar en su espalda. Esto por la razón que no le gustaba en la cadera, decía que el peso de la espada le afectaba en su centro de gravedad. Una vez ya con su espada en su lugar se concentró en la fuente de energía eléctrica cercana o sea la tormenta y atrajo los rayos hacia él recargándose luego de haber usado su súper velocidad. Se posiciono de una forma similar a Jiraiya siendo el estilo Gama que el Sabio le enseño, la diferencia que la energía eléctrica comenzó a correr rápidamente haciendo que su cuerpo centellara levemente.

"¡Cuando estés listo, Naruto!" Solo se necesitó eso para que Naruto comenzara a utilizar su Flujo de rayos, ya que había seis rayos pequeños en la dirección de Jiraiya. El sabio los evadió con facilidad. "¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?" La sonrisa del sabio duro solo unos segundos cuando tres Misiles iban a Jiraiya. Este usando su velocidad Shinobi se movió hacia un costado, para ser impactado por un pequeño rayo. "¿Eh? Esto con suerte despertaría a un bebé, ¿esta es toda tu potencia?"

"Simplemente te marcaba." Respondió Naruto.

"¿Marca…" Jiraiya vio hacia atrás como los tres Misiles Dirigibles iban en su dirección. "…ba?"

Primer salto hacia atrás evito el primero que golpeo el suelo que el Sabio pisaba. Segundo salto hacia atrás evadió el segundo, pero la tercera venia peligrosamente más cerca. Se vio forzado a dar un fuerte brinco para evadirlo y salir del rango de la explosión, que era medio metro. Una vez en el aire noto un destello en su hombro. Él había visto esto antes, era una de las Granadas explosivas de Naruto y estaba adherida. El sabio ensancho sus ojos y se regañó, estuvo tan preocupado de evadir los misiles que no se dio tiempo de ver lo que Naruto estuvo haciendo mientras tanto.

_**¡Boom!**_

Para cuando la explosión de la granada se disipó se revelo una roca. Jiraiya había usado una sustitución. Naruto se concentró en su sentido electico, buscando el aura eléctrica de Jiraiya. No tardó más de un par de segundos en encontrarla. Se volteó encontrándose cara a cara con su sensei, este iba a golpearle, pero antes de lograrlo Naruto logro lanzar una Onda Gravitón. Jiraiya retrocedió instintivamente evadiendo la onda que afortunadamente se disipo a no más de tres metros de ser lanzada.

Sin perder tiempo Jiraiya lanzo tres Kunai en la distracción de su oponente. Naruto no se molestó en evadirlos, utilizando su Pulso Cinético detuvo los tres Kunai infraganti entrando en su territorio cercano, no más de un radio de medio metro. "Sorprendente Naruto, pero no deberías confiarte de tal manera."

En un par de segundos se percató a que se refería Jiraiya, los tres Kunai que el había lanzado poseían sellos explosivos. Instintivamente Naruto intento mandarlos a volar con su Pulso Cinético, pero fue demasiado tarde, la triple explosión al no estar a quemarropa lo mando a volar hacia las rocas a su espalda. Para no ser golpeado movió sus brazos a su espalda concentrando su electricidad estática en sus manos, redujo la velocidad oportunamente antes de golpear las rocas y luego sin dejar de energizar sus manos se posó sobre una de las rocas.

"¿Puedes volar?" preguntó el sabio sorprendido.

"No, solo puedo caer con estilo." Respondió el rubio respirando agitadamente, aquel Propulsor Estático para amortiguar utilizo mucho más de la energía requerida para poder luchar contra el impulso contrario de la explosión. Como hace unos minutos Naruto se concentró y recargo utilizando la tormenta.

"¿Cansado ya, Gaki?" preguntó Jiraiya.

"Tuviste el error de retarme en este lugar, mientras la tormenta siga tendré energía." Respondió Naruto. Era la pura verdad, sin aquella tormenta hace bastante tiempo hubiera llegado a su límite eléctrico. Demostrando su punto, Naruto lanzo cinco misiles, tres en direcciones aleatorias hacia el cielo y dos en la de Jiraiya.

Jiraiya tomo precauciones al no perder de vista a Naruto, mientras no le marcara con cualquier clase de rayo eléctrico, los tres misiles que iban volando en direcciones múltiples no le llegarían, su única preocupación eran los dos adicionales que iban en su dirección. Las predicciones del Sabio fueron acertadas ya que el rubio le lanzo una Granada Adhesiva. Con facilidad dio un salto para evadirla, pero esto ya estaba adelantado por el rubio. Un Rayo Alfa había acertado directamente en su pecho al estar inmóvil en el cielo, no había daños solo un molesto hormigueo, pero solo eso fue suficiente para atraer a los tres Misiles Redirigidles. Jiraiya logro caer a tierra antes de que los tres misiles llegaran logrando evadirlos, pero entonces recordó otro par que ya venía en dirección suya.

La sorpresa de Jiraiya fue mayor cuando los dos misiles se fragmentaron cada uno en tres partes, siendo seis misiles y teledirigidos. Lo peor es que estos lo seguían de una forma más precisa de los anteriores. Incluso no estallaron al contacto, fueron adheridos a su ropa igual que las granadas antes.

_**¡Boom!**_

Los seis adhesivos explosivos estallaron simultáneamente revelando tan solo un estallido de humo.

"_¿Kage Bushin?_" Pensó sorprendido. Revisando rápidamente su Sentido Eléctrico localizo el aura eléctrica de Jiraiya. Naruto dio un giro desenvainando su Jian para chocar contra dos Kunai utilizados para apuñalarle por la espalda. Jiraiya y Naruto sometían presión. "Buena táctica, casi no lo noto, pero debes saber que no debes utilizar objetos metálicos cerca mío." Seguido a esto Naruto canalizo energía eléctrica atra vez de su espada traspasándose a los Kunai y luego al usuario, en este caso, Jiraiya.

Jiraiya se alejó sintiendo el hormigueo en los brazos por el contacto eléctrico.

Utilizando su Pulso Cinético levanto una roca cercana y la lanzo contra Jiraiya, ocasionando que este diera otro paso hacia atrás. Ya con una distancia prudente a su disposición comenzó a realizar sellos de mano, convocando un sapo, era Gama. Rápidamente el sapo comenzó a atacar con su lengua a una velocidad increíble. Para responder a tal velocidad, Naruto tuvo que usar su Súper Velocidad. Izquierda, Derecha, Izquierda, Derecha. Habían pocas cosas que fueran más veloces que la lengua larga de Gama, pero que Naruto pudiera moverse a tal velocidad… era solo comparable a la de Minato utilizando su Jutsu Hirashin o la velocidad de Raimare. Pero no eran distancias largas, con suerte un par de pasos, lo suficientes para evadir la lengua.

Ya en su sexta vez Naruto lo evadió y utilizo algo nuevo. Gancho Cinético, era simplemente una soga eléctrica adherible a cualquier superficie, en este caso la utilizo para agarrar la lengua de Gama al momento de retraerse a su boca. Aprovechando su inmovilidad, comenzó a lanzar un Flujo de Rayos consecutivos hacia el Sapo, terminando con una Granada de Grupo. El sapo fue rodeado por varios destellos adheridos a su piel. Notando el peligro Jiraiya salto ordenando que Gama regresara al Monte Myobokuzan.

La explosión toco un lugar vacío, al alivio de Naruto. "Tendré que disculparme con Gama por hacerle esto."

"No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que sabe que se trataba de una práctica." Alivio Jiraiya, sonriente al ver la preocupación de su estudiante por los Sapos convocados. Su sonrisa se borró rebelando seriedad otra vez. "Continuemos, **¡Katon: Endan!**" Tres bolas de fuego fueron lanzadas hacia Naruto.

No esperando el ataque Naruto evadió las dos primeras bolas de fuego con su súper velocidad, pero aquella habilidad había tomado mucho de su capacidad eléctrica. Desesperado al ver que no podría evadir la última, formo su Escudo de Polaridad. Logro efectivamente protegerse del daño, pero agoto todo lo que le quedaba.

"Basta de juegos." Naruto recargo otra vez desde la tormenta en lo alto, una vez en su punto máximo enfoco su electricidad hacia sus manos revelando dos hojas gemelas cubriendo la mayor parte de sus manos y brazos, dando una demostración de su nivel de control eléctrico. Las Espadas Giga vatios.

"Suficiente, has pasado la prueba…" interrumpió Jiraiya dejando su postura.

"¡Ow! Y ahora que se ponía bueno, Dattebayo." Se quejó el rubio guardando sus espadas, para luego recargar la energía usadas en ellas. Eran un par de hojas poderosas, pero Naruto estaba tentado a no usarlas más, no valían la pena si gastaban tanta energía, tan solo eran buenas como un sustituto a sus espadas de Chakra elemental. "Y eso que todavía no uso mi mejor ataque."

"Entonces, ¿Qué tal una demostración?" Sugirió Jiraiya notablemente intrigado.

Naruto no respondió verbalmente, tan solo levanto sus brazos al cielo, ambas extremidades brillando intensamente ante la concentración de electricidad. Los dos Shinobi observadores notaron un cambio en el cielo, a un nivel muy por debajo de la tormenta se produjo un pequeño cumulo de nubes que se cargaba eléctricamente y de pronto frente sus ojos cayo un rayo a tierra. Jiraiya y Yugao miraron incrédulamente como una roca fuer incinerada por el impacto directo del rayo a tierra.

"Este ataque me agota por completo, ya que tengo que ionizar partículas de agua cercanas para formar una nube y cargarlas para producir un rayo." Pese a eso el grupo de dos seguía mirando incrédulamente la situación, después de todo Naruto había logrado controlar un rayo formándolo prácticamente de la nada. "¿Qué le pareció Jiraiya-sensei?" Dijo con un tono orgulloso, rara vez dejaba a su sensei sin habla, pero valía la pena hacerlo.

Jiraiya se forzó a cerrar su boca para no dejar que su estudiante notara lo impresionado que estaba. Mientras tanto Naruto se volvió a cargar, en verdad no mentía cuando dijo que aquel ataque había drenado toda su carga eléctrica, después de todo transmitirla y controlarla a distancia no era para nada una hazaña fácil.

"Buen… _(ejem)_ …trabajo Naruto." Tocio Jiraiya ocultando su sorpresa de forma poco natural. "Ahora si me disculpas…" Con un movimiento rápido le dio una palmada directo en el estómago, donde estaba situado el sello de Chakra de Naruto, y de pronto fue liberado. Naruto, pese a la falta de aire por el repentino movimiento, jamás se sintió tan fuerte. "Listo, tienes tu Chakra de vuelta."

Naruto observo sus manos sintiendo lo que había perdido estos seis meses, entonces sonrió, esa misma sonrisa que lanzaba cuanto iba a hacer una travesura. Jiraiya y Yugao, quien solo recientemente se recuperó del choque al ver el rayo impactar bajo la orden de Naruto, tragaron. El rubio subió sin decir nada, solo soltando leves carcajadas, salto con facilidad de roca en roca hasta llegar a un lugar levemente elevado sobre Yugao y Jiraiya.

"¡Observen esto!" Grito el rubio. "_Si tengo la idea correcta, funcionara._" De inmediato comenzó a juntar Chakra Raiton en su mano, era extraño sentir este tipo de electricidad tan ajena y a la vez tan similar en su mano, incluso analizándolo desde su _Sensor Eléctrico_. En tan solo un par de segundo ya tenía en la palma de su mano el **Raiton: Rasengan**, pero pronto comenzó a juntar más Chakra en su mano, al mismo tiempo aplicaba la rotación acelerando el proceso.

Los observadores miraban en terror como la esfera se iba expandiendo para luego contraerse de forma espiral. Las propias fuerzas eléctricas en la tormenta del cielo se mostraban afectadas por la concentración eléctrica. Cuando la técnica se estabilizo tomo muchas similitudes son el **Futon: Rasen Shuriken** salvo que era un poco más inestable en apariencia. El núcleo blanco era reemplazado por una esfera azul desbordante de rayos, los cuales se estiraban formando unas caóticas aspas, a diferencia del Rasen Shuriken que poseían un orden. La sorpresa no termino ahí cuando Naruto hizo algo que ninguno de los presentes espero.

"¡¿La lanzo?" gritaron los presentes incrédulos. El resultado fue una explosión azul gigantesca, tomando une efecto esférico y arremolinado, separando la electricidad como si se trataran de varias redes eléctricas entrecruzadas, tomando un efecto devastador y destruyendo toda la roca sólida. Para cuando el efecto caótico termino solo quedaba un cráter con erosiones definidas, ajustándose a una red de rombos o trapecios gravados en la profunda roca.

Unos segundos tardaron los ojos en dirigirse al joven sobre la roca, estaba arrodillado y respirando agitadamente. Jiraiya y Yugao se acercaron a él preocupados por su estado. "¿Qué te pareció eso Jiraiya-sensei? Nada mal para un primer intento." Naruto se rio entre dientes. La verdad era que en todo este tiempo el rubio había logrado un mayor entendimiento sobre la electricidad, eso significaba un mejor manejo de Chakra Raiton. "Logre terminar la técnica con el elemento Raiton y sin dañarme, solo me agote…" Jiraiya miro sorprendido esta declaración del rubio. "…si, podría hacer lo mismo con el Rasen Shuriken. El problema es que gasto la mitad de mi Chakra en hacer la técnica y un cuarto en lograr comprimirla lo suficiente como para lanzarla." Eso explicaba el cansancio de Naruto, ahora solo le quedaba un cuarto de su totalidad de Chakra.

"¿Y cómo la llamas?" pregunto Yugao sorprendida.

"**Raiton: Rasen Denkai**" Dijo con orgullo. **[[N/a: Elemento del Rayo: Campo Eléctrico Espiral, me costó un mundo encontrar un nombre decente, en especial al no saber japonés, estuve horas metido en el traductor google probando nombres, originalmente se iba a llamar "Esfera de rayos en espiral" como un tributo a inFAMOUS, pero no encontraba una traducción pegajosa, al final llegue a ese resultado. Si hay algún lector de japonés por ahí, y está mal escrito, lo lamento… estoy literalmente a ciegas en ese tema, solo puedo confiar en el traductor.]]**

"Mmm… ese es un buen nombre." Confeso Jiraiya. El Sabio se sacó su mochila para sacar un par de objetos de su interior, a la perplejidad de Yugao y/o Naruto era un nuevo par de Cuchillas de Chakra, el diseño era igual que el anterior, solo que en el centro de la unión entre las hojas y la empuñadura había un cristal azul respectivo. "Este es tu premio por terminar tu dominio en Raiton."

"Sabes que no me gusta la joyería." Se quejó Naruto al ver los cristales en cada cuchilla.

"No es un cristal de joyería, es un tipo de mineral muy raro que se encuentra en Iwagakure. Pocos saben de su existencia, menos saben refinarlo y muchos menos saben para que sirve." Naruto tomo las hojas y como de costumbre canalizo Chakra Futon revelando sus extrañados sables de viento. "Ahora intenta canalizar tu Chakra Raiton."

"¿Para que querría canalizar-" La pregunta muro en sus labios mientras retiraba su Chakra Futon para incorporar el Raiton. Los cristales reaccionaron al Chakra, realizando un sonido profundo, el cristal lanzo una luz en línea recta estable. Naruto la observo con fascinación, era un sable de luz. **[[N/a: ¿Qué sería de la Esgrima Uzumaki/Estilo Jedi sin espadas de luz? ¡Así es nenas! ¡La onda Lightsaber ha llegado para quedarse! No, no abra Jedi, ni emperador ni nada parecido, pero me pareció divertido ver a Naruto luchar con estilo Jedi. Además la esgrima Jedi estaba basada en esgrima tradicional, kendo y muchos otros estilos…]]** Divertido con su nuevo juguete comenzó a variar la intensidad del Chakra, prolongando o acortando el sable, formando dagas cortas, era impresionante.

Sin perder tiempo el rubio decidió probar este nuevo juguete contra una roca, a su sorpresa la atravesaba derritiéndola. "Este tipo de hoja, podría cortar lo que fuera." Dijo con la misma fascinación que Naruto, la ex capitana AMBU. Con una sonrisa, Naruto agrego el Chakra Futon a la hoja de las cuchillas creando una espada de doble hoja.

"¡Es asombroso! ¡Gracias Jiraiya-sensei!" Naruto pasó varios minutos revisando los cortes y las habilidades. Era diferente de usar su Jian, pero definitivamente no abandonaría su otra espada, sería muy útil usarla al momento de no gastar Chakra inútilmente.

"Bien, porque ahora tengo un asunto serio que hablar con ustedes." El trio busco rocas cercanas para tomar asiento. "Naruto, seré honesto contigo, solo queda un último entrenamiento que te puedo dar. Luego de eso serás equivalente a mí en poder." Naruto miro esto con sorpresa. "Ha llegado el momento de que aprendas Senjutsu, pero no de mí, sino del verdadero Sabio Sapo Fukasaku."

"¿Qué es este Senjutsu? Recuerdo que tú y el anciano sapo lo decían bastante seguido, pero nunca quisiste explicarme que era." Se quejaba Naruto mientras se rascaba su cabeza.

"Eso es porque no quería que te enfocaras en otros asuntos." Regaño Jiraiya, recordando las costumbres de su estudiante. "El Senjutsu es la habilidad de sintonizarte con la Energía Natural del ambiente, manejándola a tu voluntad e incluso ser capaz de transformarla en Chakra. Es algo que ni siquiera yo he podido dominar en su totalidad." Naruto casi grita de entusiasmo por las palabras de su sensei, pero fue rápidamente desanimado con sus siguientes palabras. "Entrenaras en el Monte Myobokuzan, Yugao no podrá acompañarte."

Eso incluso desanimo a Yugao. Entonces el Sabio Sapo cambio de objetivo. "Por eso pensé en algo." Jiraiya miro, sorprendente de manera no pervertida, a Yugao. "Uno de mis contactos en mi Red Espía es un experto en el arte con la espada. Tengo entendido que planeas ayudar a Naruto a vencer a Akatsuki, pero en tu nivel actual a pesar de haber aumentado tus habilidades en este tiempo no son suficientes. Él te podría entrenar con su estilo para llegar al nivel que poseen los miembros de Akatsuki."

Jiraiya vio cierta duda antes de que Yugao fuera a responder, por eso se volvió a adelantar. "No sé cuánto tiempo tu o Naruto tardaran en terminar sus entrenamientos, pero no será pronto."

Su duda era por la distancia que tendría que tomar de Naruto, en especial luego de que tan solo habían pasado dos meses desde su inicio oficial en su relación. Pero también había un factor importante que anteponer a su relación: Akatsuki. No serian felices mientras tal amenaza estuviera alrededor en especial sin saber sus verdaderas intenciones. De todas formas, en su estado actual de habilidad no podría hacer nada para ayudar a Naruto a erradicar la amenaza, todo lo contrario, mientras ella fuera débil seria la debilidad de Naruto.

"Si Jiraiya-sama. Debo ayudar a Naruto a eliminar a Akatsuki, necesito el entrenamiento." Jiraiya asintió, mientras que la joven dirigió su mirada al rubio. Este la observaba con comprensión, aun mostrando una indirecta de pena. Seguramente ella no era la única que se sentía triste por esto.

"Decidido, mañana partiremos." Aseguro Jiraiya.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El sol, aunque no fuera visible, ya había salido mostrando el inicio del nuevo día. La noche paso rápidamente al completo disgusto de los jóvenes. Gran parte de ello debido a que aprovecharon cada segundo del manto nocturno, demostrando su amor una y otra vez hasta el amanecer. Fueron tantas las cosas dichas, pero también tantas las cosas por decir que el tiempo no dio abasto para tanta acción y palabras. Pero tendría que ser suficiente sabiendo el amor mutuo que sentían, y que ambos estarían contando los segundos para el reencuentro, bajo la promesa de mantenerse en contacto gracias a los sapos mensajeros.

Jiraiya por su parte había convocado a Gamakichi para que realizara la convocación inversa para llevar a Naruto al Monte Myobokuzan, mientras mostraba su mal despertar. Enfadado por no haber podido investigar a la pareja durante la noche. Blasfemo haberle regresado a su estudiante su Chakra, gracias a ello el rubio había logrado realizar varios sellos de intimidad y mimetismo. No solo no había logrado escuchar u observar a la pareja, sino que también no pudo encontrarlos hasta hace unos minutos. Le carcomía la mente el aire de satisfacción que tanto como Yugao y Naruto emitían naturalmente. ¡¿De qué se perdió esta noche? Se maldecía una y otra vez.

Una vez habiendo hecho los preparativos el grupo se despidió, o más bien, la pareja se despidió. Sus labios se encontraron impacientes sabiendo que esta sería la última vez que se verían en un largo tiempo, mientras Jiraiya veía sin remordimiento alguno. Dicha vista fue pagada por Gamakichi al pegarle un solo zape en la nuca al sabio y desaparecer en una explosión de humo. Se separaron y Yugao marcho junto a Jiraiya alejándose lentamente por el camino, mientras Naruto observo hasta que él mismo desapareciera en otra explosión de humo.

Poco sabía el mundo que este sería el inicio del nacimiento de un nuevo sabio en el mundo ninja moderno.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor:<strong>

**Capitulo 5 a la orden! Sobre la super velocidad, tiene serias limitaciones pero aun no le encuentro un nombre oficial, ¿Alguien da opiniones? En fin, espero muchos comentarios al respecto. **

**Reviews aqui  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>V **


	7. Capitulo 6

**-Destierro-  
><strong>**Capítulo 6: Frágil como un ángel papel**

_~Seis meses más tarde~_

Una hermosa mujer de cabellera azul caminaba por el bosque, sus curvas delicadas eran resaltadas por su firme contextura Shinobi, así como su atuendo confirmándolo. A la sorpresa de simples observadores la leve sonrisa que ahora mostraba era simplemente debido al sol, era la principal razón por la que caminaba por estos lares. Su país, del cual venia saliendo, era Amegakure, el País de la Lluvia. Como el nombre lo indica, presentaba una lluvia perpetua que termino por odiar, por eso cada vez que lograba tener un periodo libre salía de el por este rumbo, Kusagakure, el País de la Hierba.

Ahora estaba buscando algún rio cercano donde poder asentarse por las dos semanas que tenia de libertad o vacaciones, sea cual sea el punto de vista. La importancia es que no podía ser cualquier rio. Lo vital era que contara con peces para poder alimentarse, que por fortuna era su comida favorita: Pescado a la parrilla.

Curiosamente con solo pensarlo comenzó a olerlo, y olía bien. Cualquiera podría asar pescado al fuego, pero los verdaderos conocedores podrían asarlo a la perfección otorgándole un aroma característico, el cual ella reconocía en este instante. Con su estómago dándole varias advertencias en forma de sonidos, siguió el aroma hasta un río. Allí estaba una pequeña fogata con una rejilla metálica en la parte superior. Y sobre ella estaban los pescados.

Inicialmente estuvo atenta a la deliciosa escena de la cocción de los pescados, pero fue regresada a la realidad por la persona que estaba junto a la cocina improvisada. Era un muchacho, que aparentaba unos diecisiete o dieciocho años de edad, rubio y ojos azules, con tres líneas a través de sus mejillas. No había duda que era guapo para su edad.

"¿Hambrienta?" preguntó el joven sacándola de sus pensamientos. Fue entonces cuando su estómago rugió confirmando las sospechas del joven, este rió mientras que la peli-azul se sonrojaba avergonzada por su estómago delator. "Vamos, toma asiento." Invito el joven señalando una roca de asiento disponible al otro extremo de la fogata. "Siempre hay comida para uno más, en especial si el pescado se puede obtener gratis."

No malentiendan, era una Kunoichi altamente entrenada, sabiendo que no puede confiar en alguien fácilmente, pero entre su estómago hambriento, su comida favorita siendo ofrecida, cocinada perfectamente, eran razones suficientes para hacerle dudar todas sus enseñanzas y ser tentada a comer el tan gustosamente ofrecido alimento. Retomando levemente su perspectiva ninja miro al joven buscando alguna segunda intención o malicia en sus ojos.

Por lo menos no mentía.

Aun en guardia se acercó a la fogata tomando asiento en el lugar indicado. El joven le presento el pescado incluso en un plato con los servicios correspondientes. Observo su alimento, atenta a su aroma y textura, buscando algún veneno posible, pero nada llego a su radar interno. Lentamente introdujo el pescado en su boca, gustando su sabor correctamente aliñado de una manera espectacular, sin duda que este tipo sabía lo que hacía frente al fuego. No aguantando a sus impulsos de hambre, acelero su ritmo, terminando el pescado en no menos de un minuto. Nuevamente se avergonzó ante su falta, sonrojándose.

"Gracias… er…" inicio, pero pronto recordó que no tenía idea el nombre del desconocido.

"Naruto." Se presentó el ahora no desconocido.

"Konan." Respondió igualmente.

Entonces lo noto. Esto era extremadamente extraño. Ella jamás revelaría tan tranquilamente su nombre o se lo confiaría a un total extraño, así, sin más. Pero había cierto aire de tranquilidad, como si el muchacho emitiera confianza alrededor suyo. Podía ver que su alma era pura.

"Bien Konan. ¿Quieres más?" pregunto recibiendo el plato ahora vacío. Apenada por la situación asintió levemente, con lo que el muchacho volvió a darle otra ración. Esta vez la joven lo comió más moderadamente, acostumbrándose a su delicioso sabor.

"Gracias, puedo preguntar, ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar de esa manera?" Expreso su duda, Konan.

El joven se rió entre dientes. "Digamos que estuve en un lugar donde los habitantes no comían cosas que los humanos podrían digerir." En solo pensar en la comida de Shima casi le hizo expulsar todo el pescado que estaba en su estómago. "Ya sabía de antes, pero en aquel lugar donde no había muchos alimentos habituales, tuve que perfeccionarme con ciertos conocimientos." Fue un gran alivio que habían pergaminos de cocina en la biblioteca Uzumaki.

"Y… ¿Por qué me ofreció, siendo una desconocida?" Esa era otra de sus dudas.

"Bien, se lo que es pasar hambre." El joven no se veía feliz de decir aquello. "No me gustaría ver pasar hambre a quien sea." La verdad sea dicha. Estuvo dos meses en las calles de Konoha, en el intervalo entre que fue expulsado del orfanato por razones _desconocidas_ y fue encontrado por el Hokage en uno de los callejones totalmente desnutrido.

Konan, por entendimiento propio, decidió no seguir adelante con aquella pregunta. Conocía la mirada del rubio, era la de un huérfano, lo sabía porque la veía en el espejo cada vez. Tal como ella, Naruto era una persona más que había sufrido de alguna manera en su pasado.

"¿Por qué estas viajando?" esta vez se atrevió a preguntar Naruto.

"Son solo vacaciones y quise alejarme de mi pueblo por un par de semanas. Vengo de Amegakure, como el nombre lo indica solo llueve, sin que haya posibilidad a otro clima." Explico Konan, a lo que Naruto encontró comprensible, era natural que quisiera ver el sol aunque sea por un par de semanas. Y entonces otra vez, ¿Por qué demonios daba tanta información con tanta facilidad?

"Entiendo eso, si yo viera llover todos los días probablemente me volvería loco. Por tu alto nivel de Chakra eres un ninja de aquel país, ¿Verdad?" Konan solo asintió con su cabeza ante la declaración, pero sorprendida por saber el Chakra que poseía. "Si preguntas, sí. Te investigue antes de que llegaras, pude ver que no eres enemiga. No te preocupes, solo soy por ahora un mercenario esperando unirse a algún pueblo que pase mis estándares." En esta ocasión era Naruto el sorprendido, por alguna razón era extremadamente fácil dirigirse a la nueva persona en presencia.

"¿Mercenario?" pregunto curiosa.

"Solo misiones pequeñas para ganar algo de dinero y experiencia, aunque vendo sellos en ocasiones para obtener un poco más. Por ahora solo me concentro en mi entrenamiento."

De esta manera comenzó una charla amena entre ambos desconocidos que pasaron a ser conocidos. Una vez con los estómagos llenos, siguieron la charla notando que el sol de estaba ocultando. Sin siquiera ellos notarlo, pasaron horas. Ambos simplemente dieron comentarios simples, misiones o sucesos recientes, leves curiosidades, o en el caso de Naruto sus visitas alrededor del mundo Ninja como atuendos de las diferentes naciones, climas inhóspitos, diferencias culturales. En el caso de Konan simplemente se dedicaba a escuchar, dando leves comentarios en ocasiones. Fueron cuando pasaron unas horas que notaron como el tiempo en verdad había prácticamente volado.

"¿Tienes dónde dormir?" pregunto Naruto, notando el dilema de Konan. "Podrás partir a un pueblo que está cerca de aquí mañana, o si así lo prefieres te puedes quedar en mi cabaña. Tengo una habitación adicional, así que no tengo problemas con ello."

Konan iba a rechazar, era lo que su lado ninja le dictaba. "Bien, si no es problema…" Y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. ¿Por qué acepto? Su cabeza comenzó a doler con tanta contradicción. Hoy había cometido varios errores que le habrían costado la vida en otra situación. Pero entonces, estaba el extraño individuo. Ofrecía sin perder algo a cambio, y sin siniestra intención. Sumándose el aura de optimismo y tranquilidad que el muchacho emanaba, a pesar de que en ocasiones mostrara tristeza extrema.

Naruto le dirigió de vuelta al bosque profundo, hasta llegar a la zona de unos matorrales. A la sorpresa de Konan, el muchacho realizo un sello de mano concentrando su Chakra. Como por arte de magia una pequeña cabaña apareció en el sitio, siendo hasta el momento camuflada por los matorrales. "Sé que no es una mansión, pero es mi hogar hasta que logre ampliar mis sellos de almacenaje o hasta que encuentre un pueblo a que pertenecer."

Konan entro invitada por Naruto, cuando supo que sus palabras eran verdad. Era un cocina/comedor, además de la cocina, mesón para guardar unas pocas vajillas, y otros utensilios, tenía una mesa pequeña con cuatro sillas de madera. En el fondo había dos puertas cerradas.

"La puerta de la derecha es mi estudio, la izquierda es mi habitación." Konan miro afligidamente con esa última declaración. "No saltes conclusiones, ¡Dattebayo!" grito agregando el sufijo que había escuchado un par de veces en la tarde. Tal parece que el rubio trataba de omitirlo, pero en situaciones tensas salía sin control. "Tengo una cama en mi estudio, tal vez no te has dado cuenta pero soy un poco excesivo con mi entrenamiento." Confeso apenadamente.

Fue entonces cuando salieron del mismo estudio, diez clones del rubio. "Eh, creo que ya acabaron el estudio por hoy." Agrego rápidamente el Naruto original. Fue entonces cuando rubio por rubio fue disipado lentamente. Acción que tardo unos minutos en terminar. "Lamento esto último, no puedo dispersar todos los clones simultáneamente o caería muy probablemente en un coma." Konan miró inicialmente en sorpresa. Durante su charla anterior entendió que el joven se estaba especializando en Fuuinjutsu, pero quedo claro que su método de aprendizaje era mucho más rápido gracias a sus clones aparentes.

Posterior a eso Naruto le presento su habitación que a fortuna de Konan poseía un pequeño baño, no era espacioso y tan solo poseía una ducha, pero era suficiente para poder asearse por las siguientes dos semanas. Notando lo tarde que ya era se despidieron para una noche de sueño, pero la peli-azul quiso expresar una última duda.

"¿Por qué haces todo esto por un desconocido? Simplemente no lo entiendo." Reafirmo su creencia.

"Primero, porque es lo correcto a hacer y segundo, no me preguntes porque pero… siento que puedo confiar en ti." Declaro sencillamente el joven. Aturdida por la respuesta, Konan simplemente ingreso a su nueva habitación. Por alguna razón ella sentía lo mismo, como si pudiera confiar en él. Dando un suspiro se recostó en la enorme cama, rindiéndose ante el sueño provocado por investigar el misterio llamado Naruto.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Konan despertó ante un delicioso aroma y por la luz solar, lo que era sorprendente para la cabaña escondida entre la maleza y la densidad del bosque. Curiosa por el descubrir el aroma fue al baño para luego vestirse. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver un desayuno completo y bastante grande. "Buenos días, Konan. Tu desayuno." Presento Naruto.

"Pero, ¿y el tuyo?" pregunto aturdida con tanto detalle.

"Soy un Kage Bushin, el verdadero ya desayuno y está entrenando afuera." Contesto sonriente el clon. Una vez que el clon noto que Konan inicio su desayuno se dispuso a limpiar. "¿Dormiste bien?"

"Si, gracias." La cama era bastante confortable, sorprendente para alguien que había construido su casa con sus propias manos. "Y el desayuno me parece delicioso." Naruto respondió con una sincera sonrisa. "Pensé en el ofrecimiento de ayer. Si no te molesta, me gustaría quedarme." Su respuesta parecía sumisa, tímida, y con un leve tono rojizo tiñendo sus mejillas. Lo peor es que no sabía porque actuaba de esta manera o porque acepto la propuesta.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_~Cinco días más tarde~_

Fue curioso como ambos fueron poco a poco conociéndose. No hablaban mucho sobre temas en concreto e importantes de su pasado, solo detalles, historias secundarias y divertidas. Aunque ambos en el fondo eran felices. Ninguno de ellos tenían muchos amigos, pero esto llevaba un gran problema. No querían avanzar más. Konan porque las historias implicarían a Akatsuki, Naruto porque lo implicarían a Konoha. Pero en algún momento tenía que haber algún resbalón de alguna de sus partes. Lo cual tardo bastante más con los cuidados ninja de ambos, pero fue inevitable con una cierta información del rubio.

Uno de los ejemplos es que Konan le relato su afición intensa a la Papiroflexia, sus gustos de comida, como claramente Naruto noto cuando la conoció. Naruto relevo su gusto intenso por el Ramen, así como el cuarto de investigación que no era secreto. Lugar donde situaba su investigación y especialización futura: Fuuinjutsu.

"Entonces te especializas en Fuuinjutsu. No hay muchos expertos porque requiere mucho más tiempo y dedicación que el Ninjutsu, Genjutsu o Taijutsu." La conversación iniciada por Konan era llevada durante el almuerzo, situados junto al río donde se conocieron.

"Por supuesto, planeo seguir la tradición de mi clan y restaurar su destrucción." Afirmo con seguridad y orgullo.

"¿Restaurar tu clan?" pregunto curiosa.

"Bien, es algo vergonzoso de hablar y no me gusta la idea, pero si quiero asentar mi clan en un pueblo debo cumplir las normas que poseen. Para que un clan se establezca como tal, debe tener un número alto de miembros, en caso de escasear se debe recurrir a los matrimonios múltiples para producir una cantidad alta de herederos rápidamente. En un pueblo asignarían automáticamente esposas de un listado, pero uno puede buscarlas con anterioridad y yo no quiero un matrimonio sin amor." Explico Naruto lo más detallado y de la forma más respetuosa posible. "¡De esa manera mi clan volverá a ser escuchado alrededor del mundo! ¡Dattebayo!"

Inicialmente Konan miro con desaprobación la situación de Naruto, pero por otro lado veía que el hombre joven era confiable y honesto, de tener mujeres múltiples no sería solo otro hombre deseando tener un harem. Seria por sentimientos honestos, y eso es algo que Konan respetaba. Pero entonces le entro otra duda.

"¿De qué clan formas parte?" pregunto dudosa.

"¡Uzumaki!" grito con orgullo.

"¿Uzumaki?" repitió siendo familiar con aquel nombre, pronto le llego la respuesta. "¡Tú eres Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Kyubi Jinchuriki!" Acuso directamente la poseedora de ojos ámbar. Por su parte, el cambio de postura dramático de ella revelaron las sospechas que posea el rubio.

"Entonces tu eres la aprendiz de Jiraiya-sensei." Contesto Naruto no respondiendo a la hostilidad. "Konan, uno de los tres huérfanos de la Pueblo de la Lluvia." La nombrada se vio impactada al ser identificada. "Jiraiya-sensei me dijo que tenía sospechas que el líder de Akatsuki estaba en Amegakure por lo cerrado de su seguridad. A pesar de estar en consideración, ustedes tres fueron rápidamente descartados como líderes, ya que él había sido informado que ustedes estaban muertos."

Konan miraba fijamente, sin parpadear o quitar su postura de defensa. "No te voy a atacar, no tengo intenciones de hacerlo, pero me voy a defender. Solo quiero hablar, pude saber desde el principio que tú no tienes malas intenciones, incluso puede que la organización que al parecer ustedes fundaron sea a base de buenas intenciones. ¿Quién es el líder? ¿Nagato? ¿Yahiko?" Pero no había colaboración de parte de la peli-azul.

Por supuesto la mente de la mujer estaba en guerra. La parte de la lógica se preguntaba por qué no estaba atacando a Naruto para poder capturarlo, aunque también se maldecía por no haberlo notado antes. Es decir, ojos azules, cabello rubio, y las líneas en su cara, muchacho que debía ser alguien entre trece y diecisiete años, y por si fuera poco le había dado hasta el nombre. Luego estaba la parte, que ella suponía, sentimental. Él era tan solo otro humano como ella o cualquier otro, la única diferencia era que tenía una bestia sellada en su estómago. ¿A quién engañaba? Nunca había atacado a un objetivo con el importante factor de conocerlo de antemano, salvo a enemigos declarados. Este por otra parte era un error, no la atacaba, tan solo pedía dialogo.

¿Por qué todo era tan extraño con este muchacho?

"¿Por lo menos podrías decirme la razón por la que nos persiguen?" Insistió en sus preguntas Naruto, pero ella seguía callada y en guardia. "Por favor, puedo ver en tus ojos que eres un persona buena, tal y como conto Jiraiya-sensei. Además, somos hermanos de aprendizaje, tenemos al mismo maestro, deberíamos ser capaces de entendernos el uno al otro."

Y aquello fue el gatillante. "¿Entendernos el uno al otro?" pregunto con un tono de choque, incredulidad y más que nada, sarcasmo. "En el momento que entiendas lo que es el verdadero dolor, podremos entender el uno al otro." Por un momento Naruto sintió que estaba regresando a la charla con Hyuga Neji en los Exámenes Chunin, ocasionando que una ceja se moviera involuntariamente como un leve tic nervioso. "Soy una huérfana de la guerra, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?" Por supuesto no era una pregunta para ser contestada. "Pase mucha hambre hasta que me encontré con Yahiko, nadie quería darnos de comer por lo que tuvimos que robar para vivir. Entonces encontramos a Nagato y a su perro Chibi. Seguimos viviendo de esa forma hasta que nos encontramos en fuego cruzado entre una batalla: Salamandra Hanzo contra Los tres legendarios ninjas de Konoha: Jiraiya, Tsunade y Orochimaru. En esa batalla murió la mascota de Nagato."

"Gracias a Nagato y Yahiko logramos convencer a Jiraiya-sensei de enseñarnos. Formamos una familia por tres años hasta que crecimos lo suficiente para defendernos por nosotros mismos. Formamos un equipo y juntamos un ejército, realizamos una alianza con Hanzo, pero él nos traiciono con Ninjas AMBU de Konoha, liderados por un tal Danzo. Hanzo me secuestró y obligo a Nagato a matar a Yahiko, nuestro líder." El tono de enojo severo de Konan se hacía débil momentáneamente soltando unas leves lágrimas. "Yahiko se lanzó contra el Kunai que sostenía Nagato, muriendo en el acto."

"¿Ahora sigues pensando entender mi dolor? ¿Realmente crees que puedes entenderme?" gruño finalmente Konan.

El silencio se podía cortar con un cuchillo, pero tan solo era el preludio para el estallido de Naruto que vino un par de minutos después. "¡¿Por qué demonios todos creen que son los únicos que la han pasado mal?" grito el rubio enfurecido. "Primero Neji, luego Sasuke, ahora tú. Todos lamentándose sobre lo mal que lo han pasado para justificar sus acciones." Naruto hizo una leve pausa. "Eres huérfana de la guerra, eso lo entiendo, pero tienes recuerdos de tus padres, sabes que te amaron, al salir y regresar a casa había alguien esperándote, yo no sé lo que es eso. No puedo entender lo que es perder a tu familia de tal modo, pero tú tienes recuerdos."

"¡Mis primeros recuerdos son sobre un orfanato que ni siquiera me atendía! Pasaba hambre, evitaban que alguien me adoptara, no tenía juguetes y forzaban a los demás niños a no juntarse conmigo. Me echaron del orfanato a los cuatro años, viví dos meses en las calles hasta que el anciano Hokage me encontrara. Me dio un lugar donde vivir yo solo con asignación semanal, era inútil porque al yo ser tan pequeño no tenía idea sobre el costo real de los alimentos, con suerte compraba una canasta de frutas, y lo peor que es resultaban estar descompuestas. Los adultos me agredían, me ignoraban o simplemente se dirigían a mi como _eso_."

"¡La primera persona que me reconoció como tal fue Iruka-sensei a los diez años! Antes de eso él también me veía como un demonio como todos. Aun no tenía amigos en la academia ninja, todos estaban demasiado ocupados elogiando el camino que pisaba Uchiha Sasuke, quien por infortunio se volvió mi compañero de equipo. Uno de mis profesores intento engañarme para robar algo por él y luego matarme. Entonces el mismo Uchiha y quien fue mi mejor amigo deserto al pueblo para ir donde Orochimaru para vengar a su Clan. Mi otra compañera de equipo me hizo prometer que le regresara a Sasuke, ella estaba enamorada de él y yo de ella."

"Me enfrente a Sasuke en el valle del fin y me apuñalo dos veces en mi pecho con un Jutsu de asesinato, ¡Mi propio compañero de equipo y mejor amigo intento matarme! ¡Vi su mirada llena de odio y sin duda alguna! ¡Él iba a matarme! ¡Logre regresarlo a Konoha! ¿Y cuál es mi premio? ¡Qué la chica que yo ame y compañera de equipo me llamara monstruo y demonio igual que todo el resto del pueblo! Entonces me destierran por ser demasiado peligroso al utilizar el Chakra del maldito zorro que yo no pedí que sellaran en mí."

"Entonces descubro que una organización bastarda me sigue por lo que llevo dentro, cazándonos como animales. ¿Te parece que no he sufrido lo suficiente? ¿Qué todo un pueblo se haya puesto en contra mía a pesar todo lo que hice? Derrote al Jinchuriki de la arena evitando que destruyera al pueblo, regrese a la Quinta Hokage y detuve a Orochimaru de ganar el Sharingan. Tú en cambio a pesar de lo mal que lo pasaste y de todo lo malo tienes tus recuerdos. Tienes los recuerdos de tu familia y de tus amigos, yo tuve muy pocos y no sé si todavía se consideren amigos."

Konan se mantuvo en silencio durante el relato completo. Era vedad que sus vidas eran diferentes, pero no significaba que no había sufrido y aquí estaba. De pie y siguiendo adelante, ella simplemente se mantuvo por Nagato.

"Ahora que ya aclaramos eso, por favor dime que es lo que pretenden." Pidió ya más tranquilo el rubio.

"Paz." Fue la respuesta simple de Konan.

"¿Paz? ¿Capturando las bestias? ¿Matando a sus Jinchuriki? ¿Con criminales rango-S?" Pregunto incrédulo el rubio. "¿Cómo puede venir paz de aquello? ¿Te das cuenta que están capturando otras ocho personas iguales que yo?" a los oídos de Naruto sonaba una locura.

"Es algo necesario para una paz, se necesitan el sacrificio de algunos pocos para un bien mayor." Contesto Konan casi robóticamente.

"¿Un bien mayor? La única razón para capturar las bestias es usarlas como armas, planean crear un ambiente de guerra, ¿Buscan guerra para ganar paz? ¡Ese es el conflicto de todo este problema! ¡No puede haber ninguna paz de ello! ¡No una verdadera!" Refuto Naruto.

"¡Es el único camino! Es la única forma en que todos tengan la empatía y puedan entenderse a través del dolor, como Nagato como verdadero dios."

"¡¿Te das cuenta de las idioteces que están diciendo? ¿Qué del dolor de todos aparecerá la paz? ¿No te das cuenta que de aquel dolor provinieron ustedes? ¿Qué les hace pensar que no aparecerán otros tres huérfanos para enfrentar la autoridad y buscar otra versión de paz?" Cuestionaba continuamente el rubio, y lo peor es que para Konan aquello tenía sentido. ¿Qué paraba al mundo de que no apareciera otro Nagato? ¡No! ¡No debía pensar de esa manera!

"¡Te equivocas! ¡Nagato ascendido a dios como Pain será capaz de todo! ¡Nadie se opondrá! ¡Todos conocerán el dolor!" Contradijo Konan, realizando lo vacías que sonaban sus palabras, ¿En qué momento sintió tanta duda? ¿O seria que jamás estuvo de acuerdo con los planes de Nagato?

"Dices que Jiraiya fue su maestro, pero hasta ahora todo lo que parece es que olvidaron sus enseñanzas. Usaran a las bestias para crear una guerra a una escala nunca antes vista, ¿Y luego qué? Si, enfundaran miedo, pero tarde o temprano aquel miedo infundirá la razón para que aparezcan rebeldes." Mientras más se alargaba la discusión, más dudas le ocasionaba a Konan. La peli-azul no podía seguir, llegando al punto desesperación, dudar de todo aquello que había creído los últimos años.

Era verdad, todo lo que Naruto decía. Lo peor es que hacia parecer que Nagato se había ido hace mucho tiempo, había muerto junto a Yahiko. Konan se puso de pie y escapo, pero claramente pudo escuchar unas últimas palabras del rubio. "Si vas a pedir refuerzos o informar donde me encuentro para cuando regresen no estaré. Solo quiero decir una última cosa, mi misión actual es cazarlos de la misma forma que ustedes están cazando Jinchuriki."

Y Konan salió de la cabaña corriendo entre la maleza hasta llegar al río, el mismo río donde encontró a Naruto hace cinco días y que tan solo en aquel tiempo fue suficiente para tirar de cabeza todo su mundo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sus palabras le afectaron tanto? ¿Qué tenía tan especial? No lo entendía, y no le ayudaba pensar con esta humedad que sentía en su rostro. "_¿Humedad?_" La joven se tocó su rostro notando el suceso más increíble ocurrido. Estaba llorando. Su máscara fría y nula fue rota sin siquiera darse cuenta, el muchacho había pasado sus barreras y tan solo necesito cinco días, entonces regresaba a las preguntas que se hizo durante todos los días que estuvo aquí.

¿Por qué?

Pero en algún lugar de su inconsciente lo sabía.

Yahiko.

Naruto era igual a Yahiko. Y era lo que le dolía, porque ver a Naruto acusarle de todos los crímenes era como si Yahiko lo estuviera haciendo, no, no tan simple como aquello. Sabía que si Yahiko estuviera con vida les estaría reclamando de la misma forma por sus métodos y errores. Yahiko jamás hubiera permitido que caminaran este sendero porque, aunque le doliera admitirlo, se estaban volviendo igual como aquel que les manipulo: Salamandra Hanzo.

Entonces, a la orilla de un rio, Konan miro su reflejo en el agua, ante la luz de la luna como testigo. Su rostro mostraba emociones otra vez, emociones fuertes, su máscara se había comenzado a romper desde el día en que conoció a Naruto, y había sido un suceso progresivo, el cual llevo a esta noche. Fue cuando afronto las verdades de los hechos, el gran error actual y amenaza para el mundo Shinobi, una bestia creada con su ayuda que afectaría a todos.

Una bestia llamada Akatsuki.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto se sentó en su cama pensando en los momentos recientes, soltando un suspiro de tristeza. "Tendré que volver a sellar la casa y cambiar mi ubicación." Se dijo con resignación. Sabía que cuando Konan revelara su ubicación los otros miembros moverían cielo, mar y tierra para localizarlo. No tenía tiempo que perder.

Pero antes de iniciar con sus tareas regreso levemente a la conversación pasada. "Pensé que al ser estudiante de Jiraiya entendería su error." Antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie para iniciar su nuevo cambio de lugar, fue abordado por un cuerpo, hasta el momento, desconocido. Se escuchaban los sollozos contra él. La luz eléctrica de la casa, cortesía de sus primeros prototipos imperfectos de _Sellos Eléctricos_, otorgo la vista necesaria a Naruto.

Konan había vuelto.

Naruto tardó en responder, pero la acuno contra su pecho esperando que lograra llegar a un estado de calma. Tal estado tardaría tiempo, porque ahora Konan afrontaba años de malas decisiones, de ver como poco a poco Nagato se iba perdiendo ante la oscuridad, y de ella ayudándolo a perderse en ella. Era horrible afrontar un hecho así, igualmente afrontar el hecho de que en este momento solo tenía a Naruto para apoyarla. Él ultimo estudiante de Jiraiya que seguía sus pasos.

Luego sería el momento de hablar, en este instante lo único que podía hacer quitar sus penas en este llanto tan necesario, con la única persona que podría confiar. Ya no estaba segura de su vida, de su propósito, de su futuro, tan solo tenía un amigo.

Naruto la observo llorar, sin saberlo, por horas. Tan solo cuando vio el amanecer, noto que Konan se había dormido. Con cuidado la deposito en la cama y la cubrió con las mantas, esperando que lograra algún descanso y alguna paz para su alma atormentada. El rubio se preguntaba si sería capaz de darle alguna respuesta ahora, técnicamente era su responsabilidad haberle hecho cambiar de ángulo su vida. Se lo debía, como amigo y como hermano de aprendizaje.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Konan despertó en la cama familiar, explicándose, sin recordar lo sucesos que la trajeron hasta aquí. No tardó en hacerlo. El dolor de la duda y sus errores eran un peso que le acompañarían hasta que lograra rectificarlos, recordaba igualmente la sensación calmante del consuelo de Naruto. Su abrazo cálido combinado con su atmosfera ya confortante, sintiendo que en ese momento, en sus brazos estaría más segura que en ningún otro lugar del mundo conocido: lejos del dolor, de Akatsuki, de Nagato y sus fallos.

Soltando un suspiro noto el aroma del desayuno. Fijándose por primera vez en que había amanecido, Konan salió de la cama rumbo al pequeño comedor/cocina, donde el desayuno ya estaba siendo servido y por experiencia pudo notar que era el Naruto original. Este le dirigió una sonrisa honesta. Podía ver que aunque conociera sus orígenes o donde pertenecía no había cambiado su opinión sobre ella, su confianza o sentimientos de amistad. Es más, parecía que el respeto del rubio por ella había aumentado.

"Buenos días, me sorprende lo mucho que dormiste, por un momento pensé que no despertarías." Confeso Naruto.

"¿Por cuánto dormí? No parece haber pasado demasiado tiempo." Contesto curiosa Konan.

"Un día completo." Respondió Naruto. Konan no respondió por la sorpresa, simplemente tomo asiento en su puesto habitual con Naruto sentado en frente. El estómago de la peli-azul rugió levemente, causando un sonrojo avergonzado. "Bien, al menos tu estomago siente aquel día sin comer."

A su propia sorpresa, Konan se rio entre dientes. Algo que había estado haciendo frecuentemente estos últimos días, pero en esta ocasión, no habían sentimientos de contradicción o forcejeo para hacerlo. Salió de forma natural, como si la pequeña niña Konan, aprendiz de Jiraiya, el Galante estuviera regresando poco a poco. Igualmente se podía sentir algo diferente en el ambiente entre ambos. El nivel de amistad había aumentado a una honesta. No había desviaciones de temas peligrosos o secretos temidos a ser descubiertos. Era simplemente una amistad honesta.

Y así paso el resto de la semana, sin atreverse a poner el tema sobre Akatsuki hasta el último día, donde Konan tendría que regresar o de lo contrario Pain se haría sospechoso sobre su ausencia. Konan le prometió que sería su espía, que volvería aquí cada vez que tuviera tiempo libre para descansar. Era bueno dirigirse a un amigo de forma normal en vez de estar en aquel refugio lleno de mentirosos y asesinos. El tema de revelar a Naruto a los miembros estaba fuera, el rubio jamás le pregunto porque confiaba en ella. Incluso ella misma se asombró de ello, porque era algo implícito en su acuerdo, no oficial.

Naruto no estaría siempre en casa debido a las pequeñas misiones mercenarias que tendría que hacer, pero ella tenía ya la llave de sus sellos. La peli-azul estaba asombrada con los niveles de seguridad que tenía su hogar momentáneo. Poseía sellos de ocultamiento de Chakra en el interior, de intimidad, y de mimetismo externo como ella misma vio la primera vez. Estaba más que claro que Akatsuki jamás encontraría aquella casa sin tener la ubicación exacta, cosa que la alivio.

Ahora ella tenía un lugar a que llamar hogar, recordándole a como ella, Nagato, Yahiko y Jiraiya vivieron juntos. Y era un sentimiento sumamente feliz y confortante.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor:<strong>

**Tengo una barricada ante mi notebook, pase una semana preparandome psicologicamente para este momento, tuve miedo, terror y agonia. Sufri por hacer este capitulo lo más creible posible. De dar un fondo creible para este acontecimiento tan pecular y fuera de este mundo. Me guio en la base de algo fuera de lo habitual (aunque sea un poco), y trato de ser de su agrado. **

**Asi que lo dire rapido y lo superare. Si, Konan es el segundo miembro del Harem (Shadow corre a las escaleras y se oculta bajo su cama). Mentiria si dijera que no estoy asustado a sus reacciones, ustedes si que saben como masacrar a un autor, pero tengo que seguir, o mejor dicho el Show debe continuar.**

**Sobre otro asunto, no se como llamar a los sellos de caracterisiticas electricas de naruto con toda su investigacion. ¿Sello electrico? ¿Sello motor? Van a ver varios tipos, pero es como la "rama del Fuuijutsu de naruto" y no tengo un nombre oficial aun, pese a que sigo investigando en google translator.**

**Y un asunto final, para no tener que correr de sus cometarios nuevamente. Tengo una ocurrencia de ultimo minuto. Antes lo hubiera hecho sin pensarlo ya que no me habia fallado hasta unos caps atras (inFAMOUS)... bueno ire directo al grano. ¿Alguien vio "How Train your Dragon"/"Como entrenar a tu dragon"? Por que estoy levemente tentado a agregar a "Furia Nocturna", no como un contrato de convocacion, Naruto ya tiene Sapos y eso es definitivo, solo quisiera que fuera el compañero de naruto, como Akamaru es de Kiba. Se apegaria bastante a como es en la pelicula, solo que seria una especie en extincion desconocida en la "Isla Tortuga" (Spoiler del manga, aunque aun falta un poquillo para ello) y que Naruto luchara contra el y al final se hacen amigos blablabla...**

**Es solo una idea opcional que tengo, nada obligatorio y nada radical, ni que fuera a agregar vikingos o algo parecido.**

**Me dicen que piensan...**

**¡Reviews aqui!  
>¡Dicen que es como picotear a un mono con una bara!<br>Te crea adiccion  
>(-Dave el Barbaro-)<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>V <strong>


	8. Capitulo 7

**-Destierro-  
><strong>**Capítulo 7: Encuentros, relaciones y asignaciones**

_~Dos meses más tarde~_

Naruto se despertó, obteniendo un Deja Vu al hacerlo. La experiencia era completamente familiar, pero la persona que le acompañaba era una totalmente diferente. Despertó en una cama, acompañado de una mujer, pero ella no poseía un cabello purpura largo, en cambio era cabello azul y cortado hasta la base de su cuello. El resto de las circunstancias eran las mismas, teniendo en común las actividades que hicieron la noche pasada y la desnudes completa de sus cuerpos al despertar.

La parte culpable del rubio se tranquilizaba al recordar el aviso de sospechas sobre sus sentimientos a Yugao con la ayuda de sus sapos mensajeros. Le había informado sobre los sentimientos que estaba desarrollando por la _Hermana de Aprendizaje_ y amiga. Ella simplemente le recordó su acuerdo anterior: ambos sabían que Naruto realizaba la misión de restablecer su clan. Junto con el informe completo sobre Konan, Yugao le respondió con consentimiento y un aviso de _Suerte_, con la promesa de ir a visitarle pronto.

Él pensó que tardaría más tiempo en admitir sus sentimientos, pero sucedió lo impredecible al ver que Konan había hecho el primer paso. Naruto acerco el cuerpo de su acompañante hacia él con su suave abrazo por su espalda, mientras ella soltó un gemido estando boca abajo contra la almohada, no pudiendo evitar recordar el camino recorrido para llegar a esta situación.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_El rubio y la peli-azul siguieron viéndose con frecuencia, ya que Konan obtenía de a dos o tres días libres cada una o dos semanas. Anterior a este acuerdo, Konan le había relatado la información que ella conocía sobre Akatsuki. Los nombres de los miembros, sus habilidades y por supuesto el Rinnegan de Nagato/Pain. Pero aquello no fue lo más perturbador de todo, fue sobre el líder real de Akatsuki, aquel que había movido la mayoría de los hilos desde el inicio y quien recluto a casi todos los miembros actuales: Uchiha Madara. _

_La sorpresa del rubio era una subestimación. Que uno de los propios fundadores de Konoha estuviera vivo y confabulando en secreto era sorprendente. No pudo evitar soltar una risa en el momento de tal revelación. Jiraiya probablemente moriría al saber la cantidad de información que revelo y más importante aún, que poseía un espía en la mismísima organización. Mientras que el hombre de pelo blanco había pasado años investigando a la organización secreta sin mayores resultados._

_Entonces comenzaron las visitas esporádicas de Konan. No siempre estaba el rubio en la pequeña cabaña, ya que este se mantenía ocupado con sus propias misiones mercenarias, pero cuando se encontrarían simplemente hablaban. Era como si la niña huérfana alegre de Amegakure hubiera regresado desde los muertos. Konan debía mantener su máscara fría con Akatsuki, pero con Naruto presente se hacía añicos en cuestión de milésimas. El aura que el rubio emitía la relajaban de esa forma ocasionando que bajando las murallas impenetrables que formo alrededor de su dolido corazón. La realidad era que había muchas cosas de Yahiko en Naruto, pero al mismo tiempo era su propia persona, tan diferente como igual y tal vez era eso lo que más le atraía._

_No supo cómo, dónde o cuando, pero solo bastaron dos meses para que la peli-azul se enamorara del rubio, o que por lo menos ella admitiera a sí misma. Tal vez fue durante sus charlas, cuando este le ofreciera su comodidad cuando las pesadillas sobre su pasado la atormentaran, cuando nadarían en el río, cuando ella le ayudaría a entrenar o simplemente cuando él cocinaba para ella. Eran acciones tan simples que poco a poco fueron transformando sus sentimientos de amistad en algo más, hasta el punto de que no pudo aguantar más._

_Era una noche de luna llena, ambos agotados luego de un largo entrenamiento de Kenjutsu, ¿Quién sabía que la Maestra en Papiroflexia podría formar una espada de papel más dura que el propio acero, y más aún, saber usarla de una forma tan experta? Naruto al inicio fue escéptico de enfrentar tal raro instrumento, pero en tan solo un par de segundos se tragó sus palabras al esquivar parcialmente un corte, el cual logro causar una leve herida en su mejilla. _

_Ahora ambos descansaban junto al río, observando el suave resplandor de la luna. La calma trajo el hambre por lo que Naruto se levantó del suelo pidiendo que Konan le acompañara a cenar, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso en dirección a la cabaña, con las yemas de los dedos Konan había tomado su chaqueta desde la parte del hombro. No era muy fuerte, pero lo suficiente como para alertarlo. Extrañado de la frenada se volteó observando Konan, mostrándose notablemente sonrojada._

"_¿Ocurre algo?" pregunto dudoso._

_Pudo haber madurado, pero la esencia de Naruto seguía siendo la misma, un total despistado en cuanto a mujeres se trata y en este caso no sería excepción. Konan, en un movimiento valiente, tomo el cuello de la chaqueta del rubio para atraerla hacia ella. Los labios de ambos se encontraron innegablemente. El rubio pareció tan aturdido como un ciervo ante los faros de un auto. Aunque por una vez la experiencia ganada con Yugao le permitió responder algo tarde para superar la sorpresa._

"_¿Ko-Konan?" Fue el murmuro que pudo expulsar Naruto en cuanto sus labios se separaron. Ella simplemente le abrazo, ocultando su cara avergonzada entre la chaqueta de Naruto. "Ko… …nan. ¿De verdad tu…?"_

"_Si, me enamore de ti." La respuesta sonó tan frágil, a Konan le invadía el temor._

"_Entiendes que tengo deberes como…" Por segunda vez Naruto fue interrumpido por la mujer peli-azul._

"_Lo sé, sé que voy a tener que compartirte con otras y no me importa. No mientras pueda estar junto a ti." Respondió de forma sincera. "Los últimos meses, semanas, días… todo ha sido fantástico. Siento como si hubiera revivido, que todos estos años he estado muerta en vida y que tú me trajiste de vuelta. Al principio pensé en ti como en un amigo, mi primer amigo después de que perdí todo, pero con el tiempo fue mucho más que eso hasta el punto de no poder vivir sin ti. No puedo imaginármelo. Me regresaste todo cuando creí que lo perdí, me despertaste de mi transe y no tengo forma alguna de pagártelo. Lo único que puedo hacer es quedarme a tu lado por el resto de mi vida." Dijo todo acelerado, costando que Naruto lo asimilara al principio. Sus palabras, lo que indiciaban y que no tenía intenciones de retroceder a ellas._

"_Si eso es lo que quieres…" Naruto separo a Konan de su chaqueta, levantando su mentón para forzarla a mirarle. "…prometo estar a tu lado, intentare todo para estar cuando lo necesites, encargarme que no te falte nada, estar junto a ti. Sé que no es justo, tu mereces un hombre que pueda estar contigo todo el tiempo, que de te exclusividad única. No se Mmp…"_

_Toda palabrería del rubio murió con el segundo asalto de Konan a la boca de Naruto, quien en esta ocasión lo regreso inmediatamente. Sus brazos descansaron en la escasa cintura de la mujer, mientras ella buscaba aferrarse a la nuca del rubio. Ambos eliminando el espacio entre ambos, buscando fusionarse en algo más, pero sin éxito, solo podían conformarse con el roce fijo de sus cuerpos contra el otro. Sus labios se movían en conjunto, Konan lo hacía algo torpe, pero era por la razón de que se había olvidado de su parte como mujer. Ella tenía una misión única, la cual era ser la herramienta de Pain, o eso fue hasta que conoció a quien besaba a hora fervientemente._

_Naruto la empujo contra un árbol, provocando que cierto par de partes de la anatomía de la mujer fueran con fuerza empujadas sobre su pecho. Ella se ajustó con gusto, disfrutando su roce y cercanía mutua, del beso que tan cálidamente se proporcionaban. Pero pronto eso se hizo insuficiente. Konan levanto su muslo derecho contra la cadera del rubio. Este movió sus manos, bajándolas desde la región de sus caderas hacia el inicio de sus muslos, causando un gemido de placer por parte de la peli-azul. El gemido hizo que ella involuntariamente abriera su boca, tomando la oportunidad Naruto introdujo su lengua en ella, llevando la fase del beso a una mayor. Konan intento luchar con la propia, pero era demasiado, simplemente se rindió ante los movimientos de lengua del rubio._

_Pronto los gemidos se intensificaron, no solo de Konan, también Naruto. No resistiendo, Konan levanto su segundo muslo, siendo lo único que le apoyaba a tierra, pero vio que era innecesario, los cuerpos ejercían suficiente fuerza contra el árbol, por lo que ella aprisiono ahora ambos muslos contra la cadera de Naruto, buscando una cercanía aún mayor. Él se dio cuenta a donde se dirigían en este momento, por lo que aparto a Konan del árbol, llevándola torpemente hacia la cabaña sin dejar los gemidos o besos con la intención de continuar lo que inevitablemente venia en su propia habitación._

_-_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El rubio se acercó más a la mujer dormida, acunando su mentón sobre la nuca de ella, dándole un suave beso en su cabello, igualmente disfrutando su aroma fragante; la combinación perfecta entre su perfume natural y sudor que resultaba tan embriagante. Konan soltó otro gemido, volteándose para ver a su amante sonriente. Ella, por su parte, nunca se había sentido como una mujer por sobre Kunoichi y la sensación era indescriptible; el sentirse amada y protegida en los brazos de un hombre.

Ambos se abrazaron dándose lentos besos mientras despertaban para el nuevo día, en este día, una semana después de su revelación. Hoy era bastante especial también, Yugao llegaba a _inspeccionar _a la nueva futura miembro del clan, también traía cierta información clasificada que no podría ser enviada por Sapos, otorgada por Jiraiya. Ya hace cuatro meses que logro perfeccionar el modo sabio, mientras que Yugao había sido asignada por Jiraiya a su red espía mientras entrenaba en su nuevo _secreto_ estilo con espada. En aquel entonces, Naruto solo se encontró Yugao cuando finalizo su entrenamiento de Sabio y solo pudo estar con ella por una semana.

Hasta hoy.

"Sabes que… …me gustaría… …seguir todo el día… …al igual que la semana pasada… …pero debemos… …levantarnos." Intento decir Naruto entre besos, y era bastante difícil salir de aquí. No con aquellos ojos ámbar y desnudes de piel perfecta, sus perforaciones en el ombligo y bajo sus labios, su… "¡No! Lo siento Konan, pero eres potencialmente peligrosa por hoy." Pero ella insistió con los besos, y Naruto poco a poco comenzaba a ceder, después de todo era un hombre y su amante estaba convenciéndolo con buenos _fundamentos._ ¿Por qué cambiaban tanto las mujeres? A Yugao le pasó exactamente lo mismo, no que le molestara por supuesto.

"Solo porque suplicas." Contesto Konan en un tono seductor, con lo que fue suficiente para casi destruir la mente del rubio. Si, los meses pasados notó el cambio progresivo de Konan, regresando a la Konan original, previo a toda catástrofe y traición. Aquella mujer, miembro de los tres huérfanos de la lluvia y aprendiz de Jiraiya, el Galante.

"Si-siempre podríamos… …continuar… …en la ducha." Tartamudeo el rubio.

"¡Me parece perfecto!" No supo ni cómo ni cuándo, pero el rubio fue jalado de la cama hacia el pequeño baño.

"_¿Pequeño baño? ¡Pequeña ducha! ¡Dos cuerpos! ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?_" Sin duda que las percepciones del rubio estaba siendo afectada por la peli-azul. Aunque fuera de gran agrado verla tan feliz, como si ella misma estuviera conociendo una faceta totalmente nueva sobre sí misma.

Y si, tardaron bastante tiempo en la _pequeña_ ducha.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¿Entonces solo lo de la lista?" preguntó Konan. Naruto dio una sonrisa de afirmación.

Habían pasado el desayuno, y Konan como compensación a tal delicia, decidió ir a comprar los suministros faltantes en la casa al pueblo cercano. El paseo también le ayudaría a tranquilizarse y distraerse sobre conocer a la otra miembro del futuro clan que llegaba hoy: Yugao Uzuki. Por supuesto que, por petición propia. Naruto obviamente hablaba sobre Yugao a Konan, salvo asuntos personales, como igualmente hablaba, o en este caso escribía, a Yugao sobre Konan en las mismas condiciones.

Tardo tan solo unos minutos llegar al pueblo cercano, era uno de los centros de comercio del País de la Hierba, habían muchos almacenes grandes y para su fortuna, para la parcial furia/alegría de Konan, el rubio había entregado mucho más que el dinero requerido. Por su puesto, Naruto también estaba ocupado aseando un poco aquella cabaña. No quería que Yugao pensara en él como un sucio, en especial por el desastre que tanto Naruto como Konan crearon durante sus primeras _exploraciones corporales_.

Decidiéndose por uno de los tantos almacenes, comenzó a seguir la lista paso a paso. Alimentos, artículos de limpieza y ciertos complementos como toallas de baño. Tardo varios minutos y por fin solo faltaba el último y más importante, desde la perspectiva de Naruto, artículo de la lista. Ramen.

Específicamente Miso Ramen.

Quedaba solo uno. Konan extendió el brazo, casi como si la cámara lenta fuera a propósito, tal vez por la importancia de tal alimento. Pero antes de poder tocarlo su mano choco contra otra. Miro hacia un costado y sus ojos ámbar se encontraron con unos cafés. "Lo siento." Se disculpó la peli-azul.

"El error fue mío." Contesto la otra mujer.

Admitiendo los errores de cada una continuaron con sus labores. Nuevamente las manos chocaron antes de tomar el último Miso Ramen. "Lo siento, debo comprar el ultimo Miso Ramen, estoy segura de que podrías comprar cualquiera de los otros."

"Lo sé, pero el favorito de mi novio es el Miso Ramen." Contesto un poco hostilmente la mujer desconocida.

"El de mi novio también." Respondió en el mismo tono hostil, Konan.

Fue en aquel instante cuando en las cabezas de ambas mujeres un interruptor hizo Click. Rápidamente y simultáneamente se dedicaron a observar más atentamente los rasgos de la otra. Ambas sostuvieron un grito de sorpresa, iniciando con la descripción memorizada que cada una tenía en su cerebro.

"Ojos Cafés." Inicio Konan.

"Ojos Ámbar." Continúo igualmente la desconocida.

"Cabellera Purpura."

"Cabellera Azul."

"Larga."

"Corta."

"Labial rojo pálido."

"Flor de Papel."

"Ninjato."

"Perforaciones."

"¡Yugao Uzuki!"

"¡Konan!"

Ambas terminaron la descripción y llegaron a la conclusión en voz alta simultáneamente. Incluso las personas que deambulaban en el pasillo cercano se les quedaron viendo ante tal intercambio veloz de deducciones. Por unos momentos se quedaron observando, sin saber que decir o hacer, después de todo no siempre te encuentras con la novia de tu novio, al cual supuestamente ambas comparten.

"Esto es…" Inicio Konan.

"…torpe." Termino Yugao.

Por lo menos estaban en la misma frecuencia. Causando que las dos se rieran nerviosamente, para luego soltar una risa tipo honesta. Era una buena forma de resumirlo. Era torpe, en efecto un encuentro muy torpe e impredecible. Encontrándose accidentalmente por medio al alimento de su rubio favorito. Era una coincidencia bastante divertida.

"Entonces, ¿Terminemos de comprar?" pregunto la peli-purpura, con lo que Konan asintió levemente.

Una vez pagadas todas las compras, las dos mujeres, con las bolsas de los víveres en el suelo, se detuvieron fuera del almacén. "Supongo que debemos comenzar con el pie correcto. Mi nombre es Uzuki Yugao." La presentada extendió su mano a la peli-azul. "Nací en la aldea de la hoja, pero no tengo pueblo."

"Konan." Respondió, señalando el hecho de que no poseía apellido. De inmediato extendió su mano, estrechándola con la de Yugao. "Igualmente de la Aldea de la Lluvia, actualmente no tengo pueblo oficialmente." Recalco misteriosamente. De inmediato pudo ver la duda en el rostro de su nueva conocida. "Ese es un tema cuando estemos en privado." Indico el hecho de que todavía estaban en plena aldea. Lo que venía no sería fácil ni bonito.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Akatsuki!" grito sorprendida inicialmente Yugao, luego de haber escuchado su breve historia fuera de la aldea y lejano oídos extranjeros. Superando la sorpresa, rápidamente lo repaso por su mente, no sonaba increíble si venia del rubio. Era un hecho su habilidad para entablar amistad y cambiar a la gente en su entorno, que transformara un propio miembro de sus cazadores era solo otro nombre a su lista. "Supongo que está bien, si a Naruto le parece." Respondió más tranquila.

Esa fue la señal para que Konan se alterara. "¿En serio? ¿Acabo de revelar que formo parte de Akatsuki y a ti te parece bien?" pregunto incrédula.

"Si fue Naruto el que lo hizo entonces te creo. Ya lo conozco por varios años y aprendí a no subestimarlo en el camino. Si dices que abandonas aquella organización y que has cambiado, te creo." Insistió Yugao en su resolución simplista. "Supongo que deberíamos conocernos mejor, ¿Te parece?"

Konan pestaño curiosamente. ¿Tanta confianza que le tenía al rubio? ¿Lo suficiente para creer ciegamente en sus palabras? Realizando un análisis con sus habilidades ninja, Konan noto que en verdad Yugao era una Kunoichi de alto nivel, poseía el cuerpo y el nivel de Chakra, así como aquella aura de seriedad y estado de alerta. Ella no le subestimaba en lo más mínimo. "Tienes razón…"

Con esas palabras comenzó una charla entre las dos mujeres en el lento camino de regreso a la pequeña cabaña. Por supuesto que algunos de los pensamientos de las mujeres coincidían, Naruto pagaría por hacerlas pasar este torpe encuentro. Siendo un tema para agregar más tarde a esta interesante conversación.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto soltó un suspiro disipando a sus Kage Bushin terminando con sus quehaceres. Pese a no ser la casa más lujosa del mundo, estaba limpia a fondo y con orgullo al decirlo. Ahora si tan solo llegara Konan con los víveres podría comenzar a cocinar el almuerzo para cuando Yugao llegara. Para ser honestos, esa era la razón por la que estaba tan activo. Su novia llegaba de visita para conocer a su otra novia, y se quedarían en esta casa por los siguientes tres días. ¿Cómo terminaría? Era un misterio que tenía miedo de descubrir.

El rubio tomo asiento en una de las sillas del comedor, se apoyó en el respaldo y observo al techo con una mirada perdida. Congelando cualquier preocupación de la mente del rubio fue abierta la puerta revelando a la belleza peli-azul. Naruto sonrió al verla, pero antes de que pudiera saludar o levantarse de su asiento miro quien le seguía. En aquellas milésimas rogaba por quien hubiera seguido a Konan fuera un miembro de Akatsuki, incluso todos a la vez, eso le daría menos miedo de lo que veía ahora.

Yugao Uzuki.

Normalmente estaría en este mismo instante arrinconando a Yugao contra lo primero que su espalda encontrara para besarla profundamente luego meses sin verla. Pero en esta ocasión había circunstancias más apremiantes. Junto a su primer amor _reciproco_ estaba su segundo _amor en formación reciproco_, después de todo, pese a que aún no podría decir que la amaba, le gustaba mucho y a pasos agigantados la peli-azul se ganaba su corazón. Volviendo al tema, lo terrible eran sus expresiones faciales, o mejor dicho la falta de ellas. Ambas eran famosas por sus expresiones carentes de emoción cuando la situación lo requería.

Lamentaba decir que esta era una de aquellas situaciones.

Naruto trago aire viendo sus expresiones tan frías como el País de Hierro, y sus pensamientos estaban muy lejanos de ser ordenados. "_¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo decir? ¿Debo besarla? Pero Konan se podría ofender, pero, ¡Si aprendo a como tener una novia, como voy a tener dos!_"

Por fortuna o infortunio, según sea el grado de optimismo, Yugao decidió iniciar con la conversación. "Me encontré con Konan en el almacén, conociéndote pensé que querrías algo de Ramen adicional, pero ya puedes ver que no fue solo Ramen lo que encontré." La ex capitana AMBU soltó un suspiro. "¿Esta listo el almuerzo, Na-ru-to-kun?" pregunto en un tono dulcemente siniestro., lo que ocasionó que el rubio volviera a tragar aire.

"Estará listo en unos minutos." Creando tres Kage Bushin como refuerzos, el rubio asalto la cocina con todo el poder culinario que poseía.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Desde el almuerzo hasta el anochecer fue un verdadero infierno en vida para el rubio, ni su cocina pudo comprar algún perdón o alguna razón para buscar perdón. Yugao se dedicó a charlar con Konan, hablando sobre tanto detalles menores como mayores, lo que sería denominado comúnmente como _Charla de Chicas_, y lo peor es que tanto como Yugao y Konan no dejarían que él se integrara a la conversación, incluso lo ignoraron durante todo el resto del día. Cada vez que abriera la boca ambas lo fusilarían con sus miradas, forzándolo a guardar silencio. Era como si ellas hubieran planeado todo esta situación. A su buen ánimo ambas se llevaron bien: se reían, bromeaban, y charlaban como buenas amigas. Por esa parte se sintió aliviado.

Todo esto continúo hasta la noche.

"Naruto, vamos a dormir en tu habitación, tu puedes dormir en tu estudio." Los ánimos que habían sido animados con el inicio de la charla, fueron aplastados de forma sádica. Sin decir más ambas muchachas entraron a la habitación del rubio, cerrando la puerta tras ellas.

Esto fue peor que en la tarde pasada, ahora no podría escuchar la conversación solo las risas de sus comentarios, y eso lo mataba. ¿Estarían hablando de él? ¿De qué se reían? ¿Se burlaban de él? ¿Qué tenía de gracioso? Fueron las preguntas que se hizo durante horas mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño. Al principio no fue su primera opción el sueño, había intentado dedicarse al estudio de su Fuuinjutsu, pero las risas continuaron y le desconcentraban fácilmente, luego opto por poner sellos de intimidad para espantar las risas, pero luego se preguntaba si se seguían riendo retirando los sellos, para volver a caer en el mismo ciclo. Ya sin recursos intento dormir lo que no iba mucho mejor.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¿Crees que habrá tenido suficiente?" preguntó Konan.

Pese a que ambas charlaron durante la noche, y sus risillas no eran del todo fuertes, en especial las de Konan, las paredes eran delgadas y fácilmente atravesaban el sonido hacia donde estaba Naruto, cumpliendo con su castigo.

Yugao observo el reloj de la alarma en la habitación, marcaban las cuatro de la mañana. Ambas habían decidido la ley del hielo como castigo, combinándolo con el traumatismo psicológico conocido como _Charla de Chicas_, lo que se aumentaba al desconocimiento del hombre. Aunque luego de unas horas a las dos les comenzó a comer la culpa. No aguantando más, Yugao afirmo la pregunta de Konan para salir a la habitación donde el rubio dormía.

Lo que encontraron no fue bonito. Naruto si había logrado dormirse, acompañado de varias ojeras en sus habituales sanos ojo y de varios quejidos en su sueño, su mirada era todo menos pacifica; incluso sobre él tenía varios manuales de sellos, notas y otros instructivos. A las dos les cayó como un ladrillo la situación de su novio. En un silencio de entendimiento, Yugao y Konan sacaron los papeles sobre el durmiente rubio, para luego acostarlo correctamente bajo los matos. Yugao paso sobre el rubio acomodándose hacia el lado de la cama que estaba hacia la pared. Konan se quedó hacia la otra esquina. Simultáneamente buscaron acomodarse contra el rubio, una en cada lado de su pecho, compartiendo su calor.

Era raro, pero tanto Yugao como Konan compartían la empatía de la situación. No hubo discusiones, solo un acuerdo implícito, en las que ambas declaraban su amor incondicional al rubio, así como acordaban compartirle igualmente. El día lo aprovecharon conociéndose, viendo que pese a las circunstancias en las que crecieron y se desarrollaron, tenían un factor bastante común y definitivo: Naruto era todo lo que tenían; ambas perdieron sus amigos y pueblo en diversas situaciones tristes, pero el rubio las había rescatado.

Ambas dieron simultáneamente un beso en las mejillas del rubio con lo que el rubio murmuro unas silabas mientras dejaba su cara afligida y usaba sus brazos para abrazar inconscientemente a sus dos acompañantes. Rápidamente Konan y Yugao le acompañaron al país de los sueños.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto despertó sintiendo que la temperatura era mucho mayor a la habitual, pero no lo suficiente para que fuera desagradable. Seguido a esto sintió el peso adicional a sus costados, lo que normalmente era un cuerpo ahora eran dos. El aroma era una mezcla vagamente familiar, como si se tratara de dos aromas familiares combinados. Abriendo los ojos miro hacia abajo, notando la cabeza azul y purpura sobre él. Entonces fue decidido: "_Finalmente Akatsuki me capturo y me fui al cielo_."

Era eso o estaba soñando: Aquellas eran las únicas opciones para despertar junto a sus dos amores. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué se sentía todo esto tan real? Lo último que recordaba era quedarse dormido intentando conciliar el sueño pese a los murmullos de charlas provenientes de la habitación vecina. "_¿En qué momento ambas llegaron aquí?_" se preguntó. Pero las dudas duraron tan solo unos segundos, no tenía intenciones de dudar de la realidad. Tan solo apretó su abrazo alrededor de ellas y cerro sus ojos disfrutando de la combinación de la presencia de Yugao y Konan.

Pronto regreso a su sueño.

Lo que no sabía es que ambas estaban despiertas. Notando que su rubio favorito había recuperado por algunos segundos su conciencia se estiraron buscando estar frente a la cara del rubio, repitiendo su tierno beso doble en sus mejillas. Como un despertador, Naruto abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con los rostros sonrientes de Konan y Yugao.

"Buenos días." Comenzó Naruto un tanto dudoso por el comportamiento de ayer de las dos mujeres.

"Buenos días." Repitieron al unísono, para luego acomodarse a los costados de la cabeza del rubio, junto a su misma almohada. Naruto pudo escuchar el suspiro simultáneo en sus oídos, respirando su calor y aroma, dejando caer su peso por completo sobre él.

"¿Dormiste bien?" pregunto Yugao sin dejar su sitio cómodo.

"Perfectamente, pero… ¿Y ustedes? ¿Durmieron bien?" pregunto preocupado el rubio.

"Si…" Fue el turno de Konan para responder. También podía sentir la tensión en su cuerpo, muy probable debido al cambio drástico en el ambiente desde la noche a la mañana. "Si te preguntas que hacemos aquí, es porque creemos que ya fue suficiente castigo."

"Si, sobre eso, lo lamento, no sé lo que hice, pero lo lamento." Esa era la duda que tuvo todo el día de ayer. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer tal castigo?

"Digamos que nuestro encuentro y situación es bastante torpe, además al inicio no sabíamos cómo hacernos cómodas con la idea de compartirte." Explico Yugao. "En el camino de regreso, comenzamos a hablar e ideamos este castigo."

"Eso también nos daría la oportunidad de conocernos mejor, y ver si esto tenia futuro." Siguió Konan. "Pronto descubrimos que teníamos bastante cosas en común, y creo que nos hicimos a la idea de estar contigo bastante rápido."

"Ya durante la noche vimos que en verdad estábamos haciendo más daño que bien. Es verdad que queríamos castigarte, pero no pensamos en lo que tú sentirías. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero en estos momentos tú eres nuestra roca. Pude entenderlo ayer junto a Konan, ambas hemos perdido todo. Yo intente el suicidio, mientras que Konan…" Yugao hizo una pausa, notando que no debería decir eso, era un tema delicado, más que su propio intento de suicidio. La nombrada soltó un escalofrió recordando a Akatsuki y el hecho de que tendría que volver ahí mañana.

"Lo sé, lo mismo me pasa a mí. No tengo nada, es decir, claro tengo a Jiraiya-sensei, pero solo eso. Ustedes son mi corazón, mi sueño y mi futuro. Si yo las perdiera, perdería mi motivo de seguir adelante." El suave abrazo que compartía Naruto se fortaleció durante su discurso. "Ustedes son mi todo, mi familia, mi futuro clan."

Con las palabras ya dichas, tan solo dejaron que la tensión se marchara en este suave silencio y descanso compartido. La primera estancia de un futuro clan en la unión del cálido abrazo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El resto del día se marchó con mucha más tranquilidad y alegría que el primero. Lo pasaron en compañía, ya sea junto al rio donde Naruto asó el pescado igual que las veces que las paso en compañía de Konan. Nadaron, rieron, como una familia.

Actualmente estaban de vuelta en el comedor de la pequeña cabaña. El trio se concentraba en las acciones de mañana. Konan, Yugao y Naruto tendrían que movilizarse. Konan de regreso a Akatsuki por una reunión de todos los miembros. Yugao para seguir con su entrenamiento, el cual no podría parar y Naruto por unas noticias que les estaba contando Yugao, una de las razones por las que ella había vuelto con Naruto por estos días.

"Creo que ya lo sabes, pero lo diré de todas formas. Akatsuki está en marcha y va por el _Nibi no Bakeneko_, el Gato Demonio de Dos Colas que se encuentra en _Kumogakure_, la aldea oculta de las nubes." Dio inicio al relato.

"Si, tengo entendido que la reunión de mañana es para saber cuáles miembros realizaran la captura. Conociendo a Nagato, los más probables serán Hidan y Kakuzu." Concluyo Konan, con lo que Yugao se rio entre dientes. Esto definitivamente pateaba el trasero de cualquier espía de Jiraiya.

"Bueno, eso es solo lo primero. Jiraiya-sama también me dijo advertirte sobre Orochimaru, va en busca de otro cuerpo." Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido, mientras que Konan miraba perpleja. "Sé que estás buscando a Orochimaru y detener sus planes. Su siguiente cuerpo, como no logro obtener a Sasuke, está en_ Iwagakure_, la aldea oculta de las rocas." Eso le envió un calosfrió al Naruto. El odio conocido por aquella aldea hacia Minato Namikaze era grande y si se enteraran que tenía un hijo no sería bonito.

"¿Sabe quién es el objetivo?" preguntó Naruto.

"No, por ahora inteligencia solo conoce que es un miembro de Iwagakure y que posee un raro Kekkei Genkai: **Yoton**, el Elemento Lava." Naruto quedo sorprendido con aquella declaración, pero la duda de Konan permanecía en el aire.

"Naruto-kun, ¿Por qué buscas a Orochimaru?" Fue la pregunta de la peli-azul.

"Él es una amenaza para el mundo y todos los pueblos." Gruño el rubio empuñando sus manos. "El siempre utiliza el odio de otros pueblos a su favor para crear más atrocidades, perjudicándolos a favor de sus intereses egoístas. Él arruina miles de vidas sin importarle como medio para perfeccionar su Jutsu a la inmortalidad. Terminare lo que inicio Sarutobi-jiji. Se lo debo por todo lo que hizo por mí."

"¿Sarutobi-jiji?" volvió a preguntar Konan.

"Fue el Sandaime Hokage." Con esa respuesta del rubio todo lo dejo claro. Por supuesto que Naruto le había hablado del tercer Hokage. Él fue el abuelo substituto de Naruto, aquella persona valiosa que perdió, la única persona en reconocerlo hasta los diez años, aunque era la primera vez que le llamaba así, antes era simplemente el Anciano. También, según la información de Akatsuki, el Sandaime Hokage había muerto a manos de Orochimaru.

Ya entendiendo el mensaje, el ambiente se volvió a tranquilizar por lo que Naruto emitió un bostezo. "Mañana será un largo día y ya se está haciendo tarde. Ustedes pueden dormir en la habitación, yo volveré a dormir en el estudio." Naruto se levantó de la silla y fue rumbo al estudio, pero una mano agarro su hombro, deteniéndolo y forzándolo a girarse. Frente a él y de pie estaban Yugao y Konan, pero había algo extraño en ellas. Konan no le miraba a los ojos, simplemente observaba el suelo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. En Yugao también se podría ver vergüenza en sus ojos, pero su determinación se veía mayor a aquel sentimiento. Sin decir nada proclamo los labios de Naruto con los propios en un apasionado beso.

"Es nuestra última noche juntos. Sé que es bastante pronto para experimentar, pero como Ninjas que somos debemos vivir todos los días como el ultimo." Yugao dijo soltando los labios del rubio aturdido, para luego reclamándolos otra vez.

"¿Qué-qué quieres decir?" Tartamudeo inseguro el rubio separándose levemente de la mujer.

Lo siguiente el rubio no lo vio venir. Tomando el lugar de Yugao, Konan beso a Naruto con la misma intensidad y valor que su, ahora, amiga. "Lo que Yugao quiere decir es que queremos que duermas con nosotras." Antes de que el rubio pudiera siquiera considerar el significado de sus palabras fue asaltado por otro beso profundo de la peli-azul. Pronto sintió que unos labios adicionales besaban su cuello siendo aplastado por dos pares de brazo.

Tanto fue la conmoción que no se dio cuenta en qué momento se sentó en la orilla de su cama. A esto se agregó el hecho de que ya no poseía su chaqueta y que tanto Yugao como Konan ya no tenían nada puesto es su parte superior. Ambas mujeres se subieron sobre él lentamente turnándose para besarlo. La siguiente vez que su mente comenzó a funcionar ya no tenía ropa desde la cadera para arriba, pero en esta ocasión pudo contestar. Reuniendo su fuerza tomo a las dos Kunoichi y las volteo sobre la cama, quedando el sobre ellas. Ahora era su turno de ataque, comenzando a besarlas por todas partes y a gran velocidad. Tan solo quería hacerlas sentir tan bien, como ellas lo estaban haciendo con él.

Era tiempo de probar si la resistencia de Jinchuriki sería suficiente para la ex capitana AMBU y la actual espía en Akatsuki.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

En unas fuentes de aguas termales aleatorias de alguna nación, un hombre observaba sin remordimiento las bellezas desnudas que estaban en las calientes y relajantes aguas del sitio, mientras las anotaba como formas de investigación para su próxima novela. Pero fue interrumpido contra una, como comúnmente se dice, perturbación en la fuerza.

"Porque tengo el impulso de crear un altar al Gaki." Para Jiraiya era extraño sentir algo así. Ni que Naruto hubiera logrado agregar a alguien más a su futuro clan. Naruto solo tuvo algo de suerte inicial con Yugao, era imposible que se encontrara con otra del mismo calibre. "Bien, no debe ser nada importante, debo seguir con mis notas." Comento en voz alta soltando un poco de baba y un leve chorro de sangre de su nariz.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Era el día siguiente y el grupo ya estaba listo para despedirse a las orillas del río conjunto. Pese a ser una separación, cada uno de los presentes era feliz. Naruto se encontró en la felicidad infinita de despertar por segunda vez en los brazos de sus dos personas más amadas en este mundo, esta vez con los recuerdos de una actividad mucho mayor en la noche anterior. Cada una de ellas estaba en una situación similar, no solo habían compartido su amor por el hombre atento con el cual se habían enamorado, también encontraron a alguien más en quien confiar, una nueva amiga y aliada cada una.

"Supongo que este es el hasta pronto." Dijo Naruto un tanto torpe.

Sin decir nada Konan fue la primera en despedirse dándole un beso directo en los labios acompañado de un cerrado abrazo, susurrando a su oído. "Ten cuidado y recuerda lo que te dije de sus habilidades. Akatsuki no puede ser subestimado. Te amo Naruto-kun." Naruto la separo levemente, sosteniéndola desde su cintura y mirando fijamente sus ojos ámbar.

"Tú tampoco los subestimes, a la primera señal de ser descubierta escapa sin pensarlo" Le confeso directamente. "Recuerda que serás espía solo hasta que encuentre un pueblo seguro donde asentar el Clan, aguanta hasta entonces. Sabes que mis mensajes a través de sapos solo llegaran a esta cabaña, Ko-chan." Probando su nuevo apodo compartió un último beso apasionado comunicándole no con la voz, sino con aquel choque de labios sus sentimientos. La peli-azul se fragmento en varios trozos de papel alejándose en el viento. "Me sorprende como hace eso." Dijo divertido el rubio.

Sin darle paz ahora fue abrazado y besado por la otra presente. "Solo puedo decir lo mismo que Konan. Cuídate de Akatsuki y no bajes la guardia por un instante, recuerda la promesa. Juntos formaremos una familia. No sería justo que murieras ahora que me diste además una nueva amiga." Se concentraron por el momento en el tierno abrazo. "Estaré en contacto con tus sapos mensajeros… mmm… tal vez le envié algunos a Konan-chan, necesito a alguien más para mantenerme en contacto."

Naruto simplemente la sostuvo de su cintura, de la misma forma que Konan, riendo entre dientes. Se alegraba que las cosas hubieran ido tan bien entre sus novias, la relación de amistad que ambas estaban forjando se fortalecía, en especial después de la _experimentación_ de la noche pasada. Naruto tuvo que suprimir ese pensamiento momentáneamente, había cosas que vio anoche que podrían hacerle sangrar de nariz con solo pensarlas y no quería que Yugao pensara en el como un pervertido. Además, que otro hombre en el mundo podría decir aquellas palabras con tanta tranquilidad. Con ello suponía que Nagato tenía algo de razón después de todo, el dolor en verdad puede unir a la gente.

Por última vez Naruto asalto los labios de Yugao como un hasta pronto. "Te amo, Naruto-kun."

Naruto sonrió. "Al igual que te amo yo, Yu-chan."

Distanciándose contra su voluntad y soltándola de su abrazo. Yugao le sonrió de forma optimista, como una forma no verbal de decir hasta pronto, para luego desaparecer en un cumulo de humo con un Shunshin no Jutsu. Soltando un suspiro por el momentáneo dolor en su pecho por la falta de sus dos novias, Naruto inicio a paso rápido hacia Kumogakure. Konan ya le había mencionado que el método de comunicación de Akatsuki podría ser a larga distancia. Eso significaba que Hidan y Kakuzu ya podrían estar allí.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor:<strong>

**Si salio tan rapido este capitulo es porque quise salir de un leve estancamiento del cual tenia miedo de no superar. Tal vez no lo hice de la mejor forma y la mejor calidad posible, pero lo intente. Realmente me costo el primer encuentro y relacion creada entre Yugao y Konan. Ya habiendo superado eso puedo seguir y el resultado fue este capitulo. **

**Otra vez furio y sus ideas que realmente son de ayuda. Lo habia pensado pero no tengo idea de como funciona el sistema. Ando en busca de un lector beta, se que hay quejas de mi ortografia pero por mi poco tiempo no tengo el tiempo debido para corregir, por eso agradeceria enormemente que alguien "serio" lo hiciera. Ademas vendria a ser oportuno, tengo un aviso de que hay alguien dispuesto a traducir mi fanfic al ingles (imaginen al autor saltando de un lado a otro como un lunatico) y quisiera que por lo menos fuera traducido con buena ortografia, no quiero darle mas dolores de cabeza de los debidos al traducir.**

**Por ultimo, debido a la gran dedicacion de algunos lo haré una encuesta:  
>¿Quieren a "Furia Nocturna", "Chimuelo" (Español latino) "Desdentado" (Español España) como un compañero de Naruto? (No, su nombre sera Furia nocturna, el nombre generico que le dan a la especie, no sera usado ni Chimuelo o Desdentado; y tampoco sera un contrato de convocacion de sangre, naruto tiene sapos y eso es permanente)<strong>

**Estare esperando sus respuestas**

**¡Reviews aqui!  
><em>Se siente bien cuando se sabe que hay personas que leen lo que escribes<em>  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>V **


	9. Capitulo 8

**-Destierro-  
><strong>**Capítulo 8: De regreso al mundo ninja**

Hace ya dos horas que Naruto pasó los límites del País del Rayo. Por lo indicado en el último mensaje de Yugao, Akatsuki ya estaba en movimiento. Concentrándose se puso en meditación, sus ojos cambiaron: mientras sus parpados superiores e inferiores tomaban una tonalidad roja, sus pupilas se asemejaban a las de un sapo; significando la activación de su Modo Sabio. Ahora unido a la naturaleza parcialmente podría localizar cualquier energía, tanto natural como Chakra.

Esto no tardo, pronto una explosión de Chakra lleno sus sentidos. Era hostil, pero nostálgico. Se sentía denso y siniestro, como si destruyera lo que tocara y su fluctuación era agresiva. Aun después de todo ese análisis la nostalgia permanecía. Naruto abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, revelando sus pupilas de sapo. "_¡Es como el Chakra del Kyubi! ¡Un Biju!_" Saltando a la conclusión Naruto desactivo su modo sabio, iniciando su camino a paso veloz hacia el origen del Chakra.

Tardo bastante en llegar, pero lo que encontró fue horrible. Estaba en lo que parecían las ruinas de alguna clase de instalación o construcción demolida, por las señales y el polvo era reciente, muy probablemente por la batalla que se estuvo librando. Aquello no fue el origen de su horror actual, era que en el costado: En una gran pared restante de la construcción estaba colgando una mujer clavada desde sus manos por una estaca única, como si se tratara de un cordero en sacrificio. Su cabello rubio largo impedía ver su rostro.

Oculto para todos, guardando su furia, Naruto busco a los culpables y su respuesta no tardó en llegar. Frente a ella estaban dos sujetos. Uno sentado sobre un escombro simplemente observando el espectáculo, frente a él estaba otro sujeto acostado sobre la tierra dentro de alguna especie de sello o signo. Era bizarro por los colores negros y blancos presentes, así como la lanza que se enterraba justo en su centro. Notando sus capas de Akatsuki los recordó al instante, fueron los que lo atacaron a él, Jiraiya y Yugao durante su estadía la isla del País del Remolino: Hidan y Kakuzu. Debía actuar rápido, la mujer seguía con vida.

El rubio hizo su aparición frente a los dos hombres a la sorpresa de ambos. Sin siguiera hablarles creo tres Kage Bushin. Mientras que los tres se quedaron atrás, el real desenvainó su espada Jian posicionándose para el ataque. Alertado por el rubio, Hidan detuvo su ritual poniéndose de pie, sacándose su arma de su abdomen sin señales de dolor y luego mirar a la molesta interrupción.

"Hey, Kakuzu, ¿No te parece familiar aquel tipo?" Pregunto enfadado. Entre tanto hablaban, dos de los tres clones caminaron por la pared sacando con gran rapidez la estaca metálica que unía sus manos a la gran muralla, mientras el Naruto que estaba en tierra recibió al cuerpo una vez libre.

"Sus características lo indican con facilidad. Es la presa que se nos escapó, Kyubi Jinchuriki." Reclamo con voz áspera.

Pero Naruto no escuchaba su charla. "¿Sigue con vida?" preguntó Naruto a sus clones, estos tres se habían puesto ya alrededor de la mujer.

"Si, lo está, pero no le queda mucho tiempo." Alerto preocupado uno de los clones. "Hay que acabar con ellos rápido."

"¿Eh? Hace años huiste como una maldita gallina, ¿Y ahora dices que puedes derrotarnos tu solo?" Se burló Hidan. "¡Serás un gran sacrificio para Jashin-sama!" Grito señalando su Guadaña de Triple Filo hacia Naruto, la cual estaba ajustada por un cable a su cintura. Kazuku no dijo nada, tan solo se dedicó a mirar de nuevo.

El rubio había venido con su mente preparada para enfrentarse a estos tipos, pero aun así no fue suficiente a la extrañez de la situación. El miembro de Akatsuki a quien se enfrentaba, pese a haber estado atravesado por una lanza justo en su abdomen no parecía afectado. Todo esto ya estuvo advertido por Konan en un listado de las habilidades de cada miembro, incluyendo a como Kisame se refería a ellos, según Konan: El Equipo Zombi.

Hidan extendió su guadaña dando inicio a la batalla, lo que Naruto esquivo con facilidad, forzándolo a retraerla usando su cable. "_Tengo que tener cuidado de que no me saque sangre para que no use su ritual o estaré perdido_." Naruto era más rápido que su retracción con el cable por lo que le dio el pase libre para un ataque directo. Antes de que pudiera acertarle con su Jian, Hidan se protegió con la misma lanza que uso para su ritual. Sorprendiéndolo por esto, el integrante de Akatsuki termino de retraer su guadaña atacando por la espalda al rubio y logrando con éxito insertarla, atravesándolo hasta el frente.

"Te dije que no eras oponente para mí, gallin-".

_**¡Poof!**_

El _Naruto_ atravesado fue disipado en un cumulo de humo con un fuerte sonido, revelando que no era nada más que un Kage Bushin y una distracción. "**¡Rasengan!**" Fue un golpe directo del ataque Naruto por la espalda de Hidan, enviándolo por un proyectil hacia la montaña cercana, quedando incrustado en las rocas. "_Tengo entendido que es inmortal, un ataque así no lo lastimaría… ¿Qué podría detenerlo para obligarles a que se retiren?_"

Siguiendo los pensamientos de Naruto, Hidan salió de su incrustación a la montaña, revelando que no poseía ninguna herida en su cuerpo, tan solo en su orgullo. "¡Tú debes caer como sacrificio para Jashin-sama!" El hombre de la Guadaña de Triple Filo corrió hacia Naruto para dar un combate de espada contra guadaña. Naruto con gran estilo bloqueaba los intentos de incisión desesperados de Hidan. Toda su técnica era inútil si no podría ofrecer algún contacto sanguíneo para realizar la maldición. Con un bloqueo final Naruto enterró su espada en tierra entre las múltiples hojas de la guadaña, de tal forma que no pudiera extraerla.

"Veamos si soportas un segundo ataque en mismo punto opuesto, **¡Rasengan**!" Con su mano libre iba a impactar con un segundo ataque a Hidan, esta vez en su frente. Lamentablemente el rubio no pudo extender su mano, ya que Hidan ejerció su fuerza sobre el mango de su guadaña en forma de palanca contra la espada, causando un resultado que Naruto no espero. La Espada Jian fue cortada en tres partes por la acción de palanca de las dos hojas de la guadaña de triple filo.

Naruto tomo un salto hacia atrás con tan solo el mango y la parte inicial de su querida espada. "Ahora ya no tienes espada, lo que deja tu defensa abierta para insertar mi guadaña." Se burló Hidan en un tono inestable, mientras el rubio se reagrupaba.

"¡Esa espada me la regalo Yu-chan! ¡Era muy especial!" grito el rubio viendo lo único restante de su primer regalo de su novia, antes de que lo fuera. "No quería demostrar mis habilidades por miedo a que hubiera espías que descubran mis habilidades para Akatsuki," El rubio guardo lo restante de su espada Jian en su mochila, extendió sus manos que emitían un suave destello eléctrico. "pero tú no me dejan otra opción." Usando su electromagnetismo atrajo sus dos Cuchillas de Chakra con el cristal incrustado, encendiendo sus hojas de sables con su elemento Futon. Rápidamente cambio de posición poniendo sus sables paralelamente a sus brazos hacia atrás. "Ustedes dos no se irán de aquí con vida, eso es una promesa."

La batalla volvió a iniciar, pero en esta ocasión Hidan estaba desesperado. Con su Jian Naruto era mucho más lento, pero ahora gracias a la falta de contrapeso su velocidad se había duplicado, combinándolo con un estilo de sables dobles. Hidan no tuvo más opción que mantenerse a la defensiva.

Kakuzu todo este tiempo estuvo estudiando la batalla buscando la mejora y los casos futuros del combate. Al inicio pensó en que Hidan era más que suficiente para encargarse del Kyubi Jinchuriki por sí solo. Su opinión fue volteada de cabeza de forma radical. Se notaba que en todo este tiempo el muchacho que conoció hace años no estuvo perdiendo el tiempo. Rápidamente se decidió a intervenir en el combate. No alcanzo a dar un paso cuando hubo un cambio en la marea terrible que lo paralizo en su lugar.

En una especie de demostración de velocidad explosiva, con un sonido como si se tratara de electricidad en traslado, Naruto se trasladó del frente a la retaguardia de Hidan. Fue raro, como si en un milisegundo se volviera absolutamente borroso. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, Naruto dándole la espalda a Hidan, le atravesó por la espalda con su Sable Futon. Hidan se iba a reír al decir que aquello no iba a tener efecto, pero no se terminó ahí. Con un giro rápido, utilizando el sable libre lo corto en diagonal, sacando el insertado hasta el momento y repitiendo el proceso de forma transversal. En tan solo unos segundos había segmentado a Hidan en varios trozos, dejando solo su cabeza completa, a la incredulidad del observador.

Antes de que los objetos fueran atraídos a tierra por la gravedad, Naruto lanzo su cuchilla derecha. De inmediato se formó una esfera Rasengan, pero en tan solo milésimas creció: al inicio era del tamaño de una naranja, luego de una sandía **[[N/a: Son sandias chinas, las perfectamente esféricas, no las cuadradas de homero que curiosamente se vuelven redondas, Doh!]]**, pronto ya eran el equivalente a cuatro sandias grandes. "**¡Odama Rasengan!**" El ataque impacto directamente contra los restos de Hidan, destrozando aún más los grandes y dispersando los pequeños, solo quedando su cabeza. "Veamos si es tan útil tu inmortalidad ahora." Gruño el rubio mirando el estado final de su oponente.

Sin perder tiempo dirigió su mirada a Kakuzu, este parecía estar en condiciones de ir. "¿A dónde crees que vas?" preguntó el rubio. "Hace unos minutos prometí que ninguno se iría de aquí vivo, y yo no soy de los que no cumplen promesas." Sintiendo la amenaza Kakuzu se puso en guardia.

"Ya veo, tal parece que eres uno de los Jinchuriki más peligrosos con vida. No me sentía así desde que enfrenté al Shodaime Hokage." Dijo con notable respeto por el muchacho. "Hiciste un gran trabajo con Hidan, ahora si tan solo pudieras cerrarle la boca."

"¡Sabes que estoy justo aquí! ¡Y ni creas que te has librado de mí, maldita gallina!" gruñía la cabeza a unos metros de distancia.

"En verdad que aquel tipo es inmortal." Dijo con sorpresa Naruto al escuchar a la cabeza parlante, extendiendo su mano al cielo recibió la cuchilla que había lanzado, para luego guardar ambas en su cinturón. Sin siquiera hacer sellos de mano aparecieron dos clones junto a Naruto. "_Debo terminar el combate mientras este tipo no sabe que esperar, debo matar sus cinco corazones simultáneamente. Normalmente ya no ocupo clones para esto, pero debo condensar el Chakra a una velocidad rápida._" Los Kage Bushin a los costados alzaron sus manos en la dirección del Naruto real, mientras comenzaba a aparecer una esfera zumbadora en lo alto. Si saber que esperar Kakuzu comenzó a cambiar su apariencia.

Sus partes del cuerpo que estaban divididos en suturas se comenzaron a abrir, revelando una gran cantidad de hilos negros desde su interior. Pronto desde su espalda, forzando a desprenderse de su túnica de Akatsuki, se desprendieron cuatro mascaras entre los hilos quedando dos a los lados de su cabeza y dos junto a sus caderas.

"_No dividió cuerpos, según lo que dijo Konan en esa formación planea atacarme con todo. ¡Esto termina ahora!_" La esfera era diferente a la que fragmento a Hidan. En vez de ser transparente con una tonalidad azul, esta era blanca, durante su crecimiento comenzó a formar varias aspas, formando un Shuriken gigante. "**¡Futon: Rasen Shuriken!**" Con el Chakra suficientemente comprimido lo lanzo a su oponente. Este no preparado para el ataque aun y sin esperar que el oponente lanzara algo de tal magnitud no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo.

Todas sus máscaras fueron capturadas dentro de la esfera, la cual se expandió y comenzó a desgarrar su cuerpo como si se trataran de varias agujas por milésimas de segundo. Naruto respiraba agitadamente. Entre el Odama Rasengan y el Rasen Shuriken comprimido había gastado casi todo su Chakra, si no lograba detenerlo, se vería forzado a usar su Kakkei Genkai por completo y no era algo que quisiera revelarle a un posible espía.

Paso alrededor de un minuto cuando la técnica se detuvo, revelando un cráter con todo su poder devastador, en el centro estaba Kakuzu. Naruto camino hacia el sujeto y a su horror, este hablo. "S-sorprendente… el-eliminaste a-a cua-cuatro de mis co… razones… y por alguna razón… no puedo moverme."

"Es más increíble que tu sigas hablando. Esa técnica trabaja a nivel celular, cortando todos los nexos de Chakra de tu cuerpo, no sé cómo te mantienes con vida, pero esto acaba aquí." El rubio formo su Sable Futon.

"Es verdad, te subestimamos porque no sabíamos nada de ti. Tu simplemente desapareciste del mapa." Tosió Kakuzu. "Pero ni creas que esto durara para siempre, ya revelaste tus habilidades y mientras estemos en misión, siempre estamos bajo vigilancia."

Sorprendido por esta revelación activo su sensor eléctrico. En efecto, había una señal de aura eléctrica justo dentro de un árbol. Uno de los Kage Bushin que ayudaron a crear el Rasen Shuriken salto hacia el rubio original, cambiando su forma a la de un Shuriken gigante. Sincronizado totalmente lanzo al Kage Bushin Shuriken hacia el árbol donde detecto al espía. Antes de que el Kage Bushin impactara contra el árbol regreso a su forma humana, con un Rasengan listo en su mano. En el proceso desgarro del árbol al sujeto desconocido con el Rasengan. El Kage Bushin vio que se trataba de una especie de planta con dos caras, una mitad blanca y la otra negra. Si no es porque Kakuzu le advierte lo habría pasado por alto.

Por falta de Chakra el Kage Bushin se disipo.

"Inc-creible." Tosió otra vez Kakuzu. "Detectaste al espía con tan solo decirlo, he-he… creo que fue un error de juicio, como dije, hay mucho que no sabemos sobre ti. Veamos cuánto dura esta racha."

"Cállate." Murmuro enterrando su Chakra en su corazón final de su cuerpo. El primer enfrentamiento de Akatsuki por Naruto en solitario termino con su primera victoria acabando con uno de ellos. Recordando su razón para terminar tan rápido, y de forma tan arriesgada, fue en busca de la víctima. Los tres Kage Bushin aún seguían junto a ella. Notando que el verdadero rubio ya estaba allí, los tres se dividieron, uno para cada visitante de Akatsuki. Hidan maldecía todavía cuando fue sellado en un pergamino por el Kage Bushin, mientras los otros dos repitieron el proceso con la cabeza de Kakuzu y la cabeza de aquel espía que ahora reconocía: Zetsu, o como Naruto le denomino la primera vez: Aloe Vera.

Pronto el rubio original analizo a la mujer. Era de unos treinta años y cabellera rubia larga. Logando sacarla de su frente, pudo encontrar la banda de Kumogakure en su frente. Estas eran todas las pistas que necesitaba para deducir que era la poseedora del Gato Demonio de Dos Colas en su interior. Su estado era crítico y al no ser ninja medico solo una sola cosa le vino a la mente, arriesgado pero era la única manera que se le ocurría para salvarla. Frente a ella se puso en la posición del loto **[[N/a: Es la típica posición meditativa]]** reuniendo el Chakra natural dentro de su cuerpo para dirigirlo dentro de la mujer herida.

El Chakra natural tenía varias propiedades especiales, las que volvían tan peligroso a los Sabios. Además de dotar una gran resistencia contra el daño, aceleraba la auto regeneración corporal a niveles increíbles, incluso más rápido que la que poseía gracias al zorro. Podría utilizar estas capacidades para curar a la mujer, pero solo en cantidades pequeñas y controladas, de ser muy altas le pasaría lo mismo que a todos los sabios que fallaron en su camino: Seria petrificada en una estatua de sapo.

Dotando a la mujer de cantidades pequeñas, poco a poco se comenzó a curar. En minutos las heridas menores desaparecieron mientras que las heridas profundas como las de sus manos y abdomen ya no mostraban signos de sangrar. Habiendo esperado lo suficiente para moverla, la llevo a una cueva cercana para seguir con la parte avanzada. "**¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" Con un poco que sangre propia y sellos de mano hizo su aparición en escena Shima.

"Ah, Naruto-chan." Dijo el sapo hembra recién convocado, pronto se dio cuenta de sus alrededores. "Siempre te encuentras en tragedias, ¿Verdad?" murmuro con un gruñido el sapo. Con un brinco se puso junto a la mujer instalada dentro de la cueva. "Mmhm… buena estrategia Naruto-chan. Usar tu energía natural para cerrar las heridas graves es inteligente y veo que solo usaste lo necesario para no ponerla en riesgo. Pa-chan te enseño bien." Pronto inicio con los cuidados médicos necesarios, cuidando que no tuviera infecciones y vendando las heridas.

"Listo, con eso podrías transportarla al pueblo sin temor." Dijo el sapo con una sonrisa.

"Gracias por ayuda, dale mis saludos al anciano sapo." Contesto en el mismo ánimo. Riéndose entre dientes por el nombre que Naruto le había dado a Fukasaku desapareció dentro del humo. Aunque aquella sonrisa de Naruto desapareció mientras veía los tres pedazos de metal, los que alguna vez fueron su espada Jian.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

La vista era aturdidora según Naruto. Las construcciones estaban incrustadas en las varias montañas y riscos dentro del pueblo, junto a la leve niebla que le daba un toque místico. Todo eso rodeado por altas barreras, formando a lo que se conoce como Kumogakure no sato. Ni siquiera Konoha tenía tal impresión inicial. Pero era de suponerse, después de todo era una de las cinco grandes naciones del mundo ninja.

Pronto la admiración de la vista de Naruto fue detenida cuando los vigilantes asignados a las puestas de Kumogakure entraron en acción. ¿Por qué? El hecho de que lleve a cuestas uno de los Jounin más fuertes de la aldea alerta a cualquiera. Antes de hablar el rubio investigo a los dos hombres. Tal parece que el uso de blanco en la aldea era una costumbre que sus chaquetas y bandas eran del mismo color blanco. "He encontrado a esta persona, por su banda puedo decir que es de esta aldea." Dijo el rubio sin desviaciones. Lo último que quería era un mal entendido.

Naruto bajo lentamente a la mujer de su espalda para entregarla a los hombres. "¿Qué sucedió?" dio el ninja de Kumogakure.

"La estaban atacando unos ninjas, ese es un tema que solo puedo hablar con su líder." Contesto brevemente el rubio, dando a los ninja la importancia de tal asunto. "Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto." Asintiendo sin dejar de mirar al rubio, los dos llamaron otro par de ninja médicos, llevándose en una camilla a la mujer.

Los dos Jounin más que aparecieron, escoltaron a rubio hasta la oficina de su líder, el Raikage A. No era de sorprender que la oficina de su líder estuviera justo en el centro del pueblo, en la montaña más alta de todo el lugar, disponiendo de una vista privilegiada. Una vez allí fue recibido por una mujer morena y de cabello blanco. Siguiendo las indicaciones fue tras ella.

"Raikage-sama, el ninja que trajo a Yugito está aquí." Dijo cordialmente la mujer al entrar a la oficina. Sobra decir que el rubio estaba más impresionado, esta oficina hacia ver a la oficina del Hokage como una bodega inservible. La sorpresa no termino ahí, ya que el aspecto del Raikage era, en mejores palabras, solido. Era alto, moreno, musculoso; todo lo indicaba como uno de los hombres más fuertes de esta aldea. Jiraiya le había mencionado como aquel que solo fue vencido en velocidad por su padre.

"Gracias Mabui" Con esa respuesta a la asistente y un gesto, los dos Jounin se marcharon de la habitación, dejando solo a la asistente y al Raikage.

"Dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" partió por lo inicial el Raikage, caracterizado por su tono rudo.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Contesto no siendo intimidado.

"¿Pueblo?" pregunto otra vez.

"No tengo." Respondió rudamente.

"Quienes te recibieron dijeron que querías hablarme sobre un asunto importante, debo asumir a que te refieres a la razón por la que Nii Yugito fue atacada." Dedujo rápidamente el líder del pueblo. "Al parecer la misión a la que fue encomendada era una trampa. ¿Conoces los orquestadores?"

"Se hacen llamar Akatsuki, un grupo de ninjas renegados de diferentes pueblos. Su misión es cazar y capturar a todos los Biju." Respondió concisamente el rubio. "Respecto a los culpables," Naruto saco dos pergaminos de su bolso. "sus cabezas están aquí. Kakuzu e Hidan." El Raikage abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

"¿Hidan y Kakuzu? El libro Bingo los afirma como inmortales." Gruño poniéndose en pie el hombre moreno.

"Bien, parcialmente es cierto. A Kakuzu tuve que eliminar sus cinco corazones para matarle, Hidan, o por lo menos su cabeza, sigue con vida." Naruto hizo una leve pausa mirando fijamente al Raikage. "Además, tengo muchas cosas que quiero hablar con usted."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto caminaba por el barrio comercial de Kumogakure. Con toda la charla con el Raikage se le había ido toda la mañana sin notarlo y su estómago le reclamaba un almuerzo. No tardó en encontrar un puesto de Ramen, su sorpresa fue mayor al encontrar a quien trabajaba. Podría recordarla como si fuera ayer, ya que aquel puestillo de Ramen en Konoha fue su sustento alimenticio por años. Pero después de todo aquello aquí estaba. Rápidamente el rubio encontró un banco y se sentó.

La mujer le observo detenidamente. "Quisiera un Miso Ramen, Ayame-nee-chan." Fue la respuesta del rubio disfrutando la expresión aturdida de la mujer, cambiando varias veces: incredulidad, asombro, luego nuevamente incredulidad. "¿Vas a atenderme?"

"¡Na-Na-Naruto!" grito la mujer, casi espantando a los demás clientes. "¿Qué haces por aquí?"

"Lo mismo podría preguntar yo." Contesto Naruto.

"Bien, recorro el mundo estudiando diversos estilos de alimentos." Confeso Ayame. **[[N/a: No, Ayame no va estar en el Harem, solo es una cara familiar cambiando de momento un acontecimiento del Anime, recuerden que Ayame se fue por un viaje para aprender alrededor del mundo. No es de sorprenderse de encontrarse en Kumogakure por un tiempo.]]** "Pero no esperaba verte, no te veía desde…" Su humor cayo recordando aquel día, al igual que el de Naruto. "Sabes que ninguno te culpo por lo que paso, tu tan solo actuaste conforme a la situación… Iruka, Konohamaru y sus amigos aun visitan el puesto, igual que tu sensei Kakashi y en ocasiones hasta Hokage-sama. A todos les dolió tu destierro injusto, incluso después del anuncio oficial revelando lo que llevas dentro… rara vez he visto a Konohamaru tan enfadado." Comento tristemente la mujer. "Pero no fue solo aquel anuncio, también cuando informaron que eras hijo del Yondaime…" La expresión de Ayame tomo una leve sonrisa. " …¿Verdad? ¿Namikaze-sama?"

"He-he-hey, sigo siendo Uzumaki Naruto, eso no cambiara, fue el nombre y el apellido que me dieron al nacer y no lo cambiare." Contesto seriamente el muchacho, causando que Ayame lograra romper su tristeza.

"Me alegra que no hayas cambiado…" Diciendo esto Ayame fue a preparar el ansiado Ramen por Naruto, no tardo ni siquiera un par de minutos. "Miso Ramen, tal y como te gusta."

Naruto tomo los palillos y comenzó a comer los fideos. "mmmh… igual a como los recuerdo." Solo se podría decir que desde ahí en adelante Naruto los engullo a una velocidad sorprendente, y en tan solo diez minutos ya llevaba diez platos hondos devorados. "¡Más por favor!" grito extendiendo el plato vacío.

"Puedo ver que tu apetito tampoco cambio en todo este tiempo, pero dime…" Ayame sirvió otro plato. "…¿Qué haces en Kumogakure?"

Naruto trago con fuerza la primera oleada de fideos en su boca. "Vine a hablar ciertas cosas con el Raikage, si todo sale bien me veras mucho más seguido." Confeso el rubio dándose una leve pausa para seguir comiendo fideos, Ayame quedo curiosa.

"¿Te planeas unir a Kumogakure?" pregunto la mujer.

"No, por ahora soy un mercenario." Ayame miro con una expresión severa al rubio, ya que los mercenarios no tienen buena reputación, la mayoría solo hace misiones solo por dinero sin importar si estaba bien o mal, mucho como Zabuza y Haku. "Calma, no hago cualquier misión, aún tengo mi conciencia, además soy el aprendiz de Jiraiya-sensei, simplemente sigo su camino libre de las perversiones." Naruto comió otra hilera de fideos. "_Supongo que no me pueden llamar pervertido si lo hago solo con mis novias._" Pensó para luego seguir hablando una vez ingerida la porción. "A lo que me refiero es que si todo sale bien podría tener estadía en este pueblo, así como cumplir misiones como un ninja normal sin la parte de estar afiliado al pueblo. Después de todo, viajo mucho."

Ayame asintió más tranquila con aquella respuesta.

Pronto paso el tiempo mientras ambos se pusieron al día. Ayame se dedicó a relatarle sobre las nuevas travesuras de Konohamaru, siendo su escusa al hacerlas que el pueblo se volvía demasiado tranquilo sin Naruto, alguien debía animarlo. Esa era la verdad, el pueblo se sentía de alguna manera apagado. Antes por lo menos se sentía esa tranquilidad o relajo en el aire, lo que indicaba que todo estaba bien, pero desde que el rubio se marchó, todo el ambiente se estropeo de alguna manera, como si algo faltara.

Naruto por su parte también relato eventos durante su vida fuera de su aldea nativa, entrenamientos, ciertas cosas que ocurrieron en compañía de Jiraiya, omitiendo a sus novias de todo relato. No estaba seguro de que como Ayame reaccionaria ante su cantidad singular de novias. Pero si le relato su nuevo sueño, su futuro clan con la idea de asentarse en algún pueblo ninja. También le planteo los ideales que su maestro Jiraiya le había enseñado todo este tiempo, su búsqueda para dar paz al mundo. Ayame sonrió diciendo. "Si alguien puede lograrlo, eres tú. Siempre tienes la costumbre de hacer imposibles."

Pero este encuentro no podría durar para siempre. A espaldas de Naruto aparecieron dos ninjas de Kumogakure. "El Raikage está listo para recibirle." Indico uno de los hombres, con lo que Naruto asintió pagándole la cuenta por la más de quincena de Ramen devorados sin pena.

"Espero que todo salga bien Ayame-nee-chan, así podre venir de nuevo. Si no puedo, mándale saludos a tu padre y a todos mis amigos en Konoha." Dijo levantándose de su puesto.

"Claro, buena suerte Naruto." Se despidió la mujer, quien tan solo observo como Naruto se alejaba junto a los dos ninjas dándole una última sonrisa.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto recorrió el mismo camino que hace unas horas para llegar a la oficina del Raikage y no dejaba de ser sorprendente. Después de todo era una particularidad que no poseían en Konoha o en ningún otro pueblo. Tal vez sería la falta de visitar un pueblo ninja. Entonces estaba frente al Raikage otra vez siendo escoltado por la misma asistente, Mabui.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Inicio el líder del pueblo. "He llegado a una decisión." El hombre pareció bastante decidido en lo que iba a decir a continuación. "Puedo permitirte hacer misiones en este pueblo recibiendo la paga correspondiente a cualquier ninja de este pueblo y al rango correspondiente de tu misión. He comprado un departamento para ti correspondiente a la paga de la cabeza de Kakuzu en el libro Bingo. Podrás entrar y salir del pueblo siempre y cuando reportes tus ausencias, se te dará un pasaporte correspondiente. Te someterás a un periodo de prueba en el que estarás bajo vigilancia AMBU en todo momento mientras estés dentro de las paredes de este pueblo. Cuando hagas misiones asignadas por este pueblo siempre estarás con un equipo de mi elección. Solo podrás usar los campos de entrenamiento ninja sin observación. ¿Aceptas las condiciones?"

Naruto escucho incrédulo. Era mucho más de lo que había esperado, en especial la parte del departamento o incluso el dinero de Kakuzu, no era algo que le interesara. Tan solo miro al líder del pueblo directamente. "¡Por supuesto acepto, Raikage-sama!" "_Malditas lecciones de etiqueta de ero-sennin."_ Maldijo en su mente, no era para quien mostrar respeto fácilmente, no a menos que lo ganaran. Pero por otro lado no quería crear un malentendido, ni menos perder todo lo que había ganado.

"Correcto…" antes de que el Raikage siguiera, Naruto interrumpió nuevamente.

"Raikage-sama, quisiera saber cómo se encuentra la mujer que rescaté." Pregunto el rubio.

"A eso iba a llegar," dijo el Raikage. "Se encuentra muy bien, en tres días podrá salir del hospital lo que es sorprendente y sobre aquello quería hablar. Nii Yugito posee un índice de curación acelerada gracias a su bestia rabuda, pero por las heridas que presenta no debería ser capaz de recuperarse a un nivel tan acelerado. Se presentó con cierto tratamiento previo, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?"

"Cuando llegue estaba en muy mal estado, no podría haberla movido sin matarla a un lugar seguro. Así que me vi forzado a usar energía natural." Explico Naruto.

"¿Energía Natural? He oído rumores sobre ello, es por eso que se le da el nombre de Sennin a Jiraiya, ¿Tú conoces el Senjutsu?" pregunto impactado.

"Los sapos me entrenaron al igual que a Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto dijo sin rodeos. Por su parte, A **[[N/a: "A es el nombre del Raikage, aunque no sé si llamarle A o E que sería en japonés. Rayos, a quien se le ocurre ponerle nombre de una sola letra, casi todos los de Kumogakure tienen nombres alfabéticos o que riman Karui, Samui, Mabui, Omoi…]]** estaba impresionado al igual que la asistente. Hasta ahora Naruto había sido honesto con su información y peticiones: le había informado que era el Kyubi Jinchuriki desterrado de Konoha, le informo directamente que era el estudiante de Jiraiya, uno de los tres legendarios Sannin e Hijo del Cuarto Hokage, Minato Namikaze, lo cual ya lo sabía desde el momento en que dijo Naruto. Casi todos los pueblos ninja conocían el hecho de que Konoha había desterrado al hijo de su mayor héroe. Una completa humillación para una de las cinco grandes naciones.

Dejando su aturdimiento de lado, siguió adelante. "Entonces, respecto a tu segunda petición…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_Estoy interesado en un rumor interesante." Inicio Naruto llegando al final de su conversación con el Raikage. "Dicen que aquí está un Jinchuriki que puede controlar a su bestia con cola a voluntad. En el caso de que sea verdad, quisiera que me enseñaran a cómo hacerlo."_

"_¿Por qué debería enseñarte a controlar a tu bestia? ¿Crees que voy a darle tanto poder a un ninja mercenario?" respondió desafiante el Raikage._

"_Me enfrente a dos miembros de Akatsuki. La verdad es que tan solo salí afortunado por tres razones: Me subestimaron, atacaron solo uno a la vez y ya tenía toda la información de sus habilidades. En este estado no puedo hacerle frente al líder de aquella organización, no creo que exista alguien así en especial si tiene el poder de controlar todas las bestias con cola, poseyendo dos de ellas: Gobi no Irukauma, el caballo delfín de cinco colas; y el Yonbi no saru, el Mono de cuatro colas." Indico severamente el rubio. _

"_¿Sabes quién es el líder? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién es?" Exigió el líder gritando, haciendo que la asistente le calmara. Se notaba que el control de emociones no era el fuerte de A._

"_Tengo buenos contactos, y sobre quien es… es algo que no puede salir de esta oficina." Confeso seriamente el rubio. Sin siquiera parpadear pidió que su asistente saliera de su oficina. Una vez afuera Naruto continuo. "Uchiha Madara."_

"_¿Ma-Madara? ¡Imposible, ya debería estar muerto!" grito A. Pero la expresión de Naruto indicaba que no mentía. _

"_Por eso necesito el poder del Kyubi si quiero derrotarlo. Soy enemigo de Akatsuki y de cualquiera que altere la paz, ellos por naturaleza son enemigos de ella. Sé que no puedo enfrentarme a él o a sus planes mientras tenga este nivel." Explico el rubio. _

_A pareció contemplativo por unos instantes. "Pensare en ello."_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"…lo haré si me demuestres eres confiable, si es que pasas los meses de prueba." Incluso Mabui pareció sorprendida con la decisión de A. "Bien, habiendo acordado todo ahora pasamos a lo siguiente. Debo presentarte al equipo que pertenecerás de aquí en adelante. Mabui." La asistente asintió retirándose de la oficina.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Un grupo de tres ninja seguían a la secretaria por las escaleras. Eran dos mujeres y un hombre. La primera mujer que iba al frente tenía la piel blanca y muy alta, poseedora de un busto bastante desarrollado, ojos azules y pelo rubio hasta el cuello. Seguida a ella iba una mujer de piel morena, ojos amarillos y cabello pelirrojo con su banda blanca como controlador de su pelo dejándolo caer hacia atrás. El ultimo personaje, que caminaba junto a la pelirroja, es un hombre de pelo blanco, ojos negros y piel morena, lleva un chupete en la boca. Los tres llevan el atuendo estándar de Kumogakure, combinando sus prendas grises con el chaleco y banda blancas, salvo por el hombre que su banda era negra.

"Tal parece que tenemos que hacer equipo con un ninja mercenario de aquí en adelante." Dedujo el hombre de cabello blanco. "Tal vez sea un espía, o simplemente quiera matar al Raikage. No, a lo mejor lo secuestre para que de esa manera pueda conseguir un rescate y una vez obtenga lo que quiere lo mate o también podría…"

"¡Omoi, cállate! ¡Siempre piensas demasiado!" grito la pelirroja. "Además, él es quien salvo a Yugito Nii, no creo que quiera atacar nuestro pueblo, ¿O sí?"

"Pero tal vez no es hombre, es mujer, y si se enamora de mí, eso genere problemas mientras estemos en el equipo. Va a llegar un momento en que se va tener que ir, tal vez querrá que la acompañe, ¿Cuál será mi respuesta…" No pudo seguir porque la mujer pelirroja le había golpeado. "¿Por qué me golpeaste, Karui?"

"¡No estoy de humor para escuchar tus idioteces!" Se quejó Karui. "Los rumores indican que es un hombre rubio y de ojos azules. Las noticias de que rescato a Yugito se esparcieron por todo el pueblo y eso que ni siquiera ha pasado medio día desde que llego. Además acabo con dos ninjas renegados de Rango-S marcados en el libro Bingo. Debe ser fuerte."

"¿Quieren actuar como ninjas de una vez? Estar con ustedes me hace doler los hombros. Tal vez el nuevo miembro del equipo de buenos masajes." Dijo en voz baja la mujer de enfrente a ellos mientras masajeaba su cuello buscando algún alivio a su dolor.

"¡No estarás hablando en serio, Samui!" grito Karui.

"Tal vez le duele el cuello por su enorme busto en frente… aunque no estoy seguro, tal vez sea porque…" Sobra decir quien le pego a Omoi por segunda vez en ese día.

El grupo llego hasta la oficina del Raikage. Como siempre el hombre musculoso estaba sentado en un sillón al fondo de la oficina, pero otro sillón más cercano había un joven acompañándolo. De inmediato notaron que los rumores tenían algo de razón: hombre de pelo rubio y ojos azules. Doblaba los brazos levantados, dejando sus manos en su nuca mientras miraba al techo con los ojos cerrados con una expresión neutra. Samui se quedó mirándolo levemente interesada, tanto que tuvo que escuchar un raspeo de garganta de Karui para menear su cabeza y salir de sus pensamientos.

"E-equipo Samui reportándose, Raikage-sama." Dijo Samui arrodillándose junto a sus compañeros de equipo, quienes parecían bastante desconcertados con la ajena actitud de su líder.

"Equipo Samui," Con el aviso del Raikage los tres ninja se levantaron mirando al líder del pueblo, al mismo tiempo el rubio desconocido se puso en pie. "Como Mabui ya debe haberles dicho trabajaran de ahora en adelante con un nuevo ninja no perteneciente a este pueblo. Ustedes reportaran sus acciones ante mí fuera del pueblo durante sus misiones. Ahora quiero una evaluación de sus habilidades, una vez que me las reporten deberán ayudarle con su nueva locación aquí en el pueblo. ¿Está claro?"

"Sí." Respondieron al unísono.

El desconocido se acercó a ellos. "¿Ustedes son el equipo con el que voy a trabajar?" pregunto cortésmente el rubio.

"Sí." Contesto la líder, un tanto curiosa por la actitud del nuevo integrante. Hasta ahora lo único que demostraba era su constante sonrisa estilo zorro. ¿En verdad era tan poderoso? "Soy la líder, Samui. Ellos son Karui y Omoi." Presento a sus acompañantes.

"Mucho gusto." El desconocido le extendió su mano. "Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto." A Samui tan solo aumento su curiosidad, confusa por la extraña aura de seguridad que emitía el rubio. Dudosa al inicio respondió su gesto, estrechando su mano.

"_Su mano… es cálida._" Pensó Samui, inconscientemente generando un casi invisible sonrojo en sus ya pálidas mejillas.

El grupo de ninjas se retiró de la oficina, iniciando las órdenes del Raikage, dejando a este y a su asistente dentro. "Raikage-sama, ¿Cree que sea sabio darle tanta libertad dentro del pueblo?" pregunto la mujer un tanto preocupada por la seguridad.

"Hasta ahora el muchacho ha sido honesto con sus intenciones, no he notado que mienta. Tampoco detecto nerviosismo o inseguridad. Elimino dos Ninjas de Rango-S salvando a nuestra Jinchuriki. Presento toda la información sobre los miembros de Akatsuki, de las cuales solo había rumores hasta el momento. Sus nombres y habilidades, cuando ningún pueblo pudo darlos con certeza." A le explico a Mabui. "Viste los informes sobre los cuerpos y la cabeza con vida, sus heridas coinciden con cortes de Chakra Futon. En su cinturón lleva un par de cuchillas capaces de tal hazaña."

"Es el hijo de _aquel hombre_ y estudiante de Jiraiya. Agregando el hecho de que es un Uzumaki, lo cual fue in intento fallido de nuestro pueblo de obtener. Debemos tener aquel muchacho como aliado, no como enemigo, en especial si más adelante ingresa a nuestras filas." Finalizo el hombre dando un suspiro.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor:<strong>

**¿Otro capitulo rapido? Mi musa por alguna razon esta actuando bastante seguido, porque en verdad me senti inspirado para este capitulo, aunque cuando comence a escribirlo no lo vi muy largo. Lamento la batalla contra el equipo zombie, en verdad que intente prolongarla, pero era solo para probar el punto de que "Naruto atacaba con todo y ellos le subestimaron, ademas de desconocer sus habilidades", simplemente los tomo por sorpresa. Nada más, nada menos. Lo siguientes miembros seran mas dificiles, pero falta bastante, se podrian decir que eran simple relleno para hacerlo entrar en Kumogakure.**

**Este capitulo tambien lo realice para aclarar mi mente, decidiendo definitivamente quien va a estar en el harem y quien no. Tuve que cortar cabezas, muchas cabezas por mi estupida indecision... al esto marca la mitad del harem, ya si no lo notaron Samui ya esta confirmada en el summary, siendo la numero tres. Asi que quedan 3 más. Los tres nombres seguiran en misterio, pero yugito esta descartada, lo lamento.**

**Sere honesto, si inspiracion sigue asi, podre tener el prox cap la semana siguiente, no hago promesas, ya tengo un ambito claro en el siguiente, ya que conoceremos al siguiente miembro, algunos creo que ya lo dedujeron. Solo trato de ser un poco original emparejando a naruto con chicas poco comunes (por lo menos en el lado español de la pag, tan solo hay naru/hina o naru/sasu wacala). **

**Hay muchos que no leen, los comentarios del autor, pero lo digo otra vez. "¿Desean que Furia Nocturna sea compañero de Naruto? Si/No... es facil y practico, solo den un comentario respondiendo. Para los que no lo conozcan es el dragon negro de "Como entrenar a tu dragon/How train your dragon". **

**Asi que solo tres chicas más (ya llevamos a Yugao, Konan y Samui, faltan tres) y nos vamos al Cannon modificado (tambien habra un cap intruductorio a aquello, como decir "que paso durante la aucencia de naruto en el pueblo). Habra una distancia de más años al real. Por ahora pienso en un "nombre" para naruto en el libro Bingo. Y respecto a la llamada previamente "super velocidad" de naruto ya escogi un nombre estilo infamous... se llamara "Salto Ionico" fue el que uso para darle el primer espadaso por la espalda a Hidan. **

**En el prox cap demostrare los estilos de esgrima uzumaki y como va con su desarrollo naruto. Recuerden que es el estilo jedi, con sus siete variantes y algunas variaciones creadas por los jedi (en este caso miembros especificos del clan uzumaki)**

**Reviews son los comentarios que le dejas al autor.  
>presiona ese boton, comenta yo vota por la encuesta  
>"El autor te lo agradecera"<br>****l  
>l<br>l  
>V <strong>


	10. Capitulo 9

**-Destierro-  
><strong>**Capítulo 9: Vínculos**

El grupo llego al campo de entrenamiento, mucho a la ironía del pasado de Naruto, número 7. Pero era totalmente diferente a su campo anterior de entrenamiento junto a su primer equipo. Las rocas y el terreno plano eran lo que lo caracterizaba. En el camino de llegada ninguno de los presentes quiso hablar; Naruto tal vez por no saber realmente por dónde empezar, Samui afligida por el enigma llamado Uzumaki Naruto y ahora nuevo integrante de su equipo; Omoi y Karui intercambian dudas mentalmente debido al extraño comportamiento de su líder que normalmente era frio pero enfocado, ahora parecía estar adversa en el ambiente exterior.

Naruto decidió romper el hielo de la misma forma que su sensei, Kakashi, lo había hecho en el pasado. "¿Qué tal si empezamos por presentarnos correctamente?" indico sentándose sobre una roca aleatoria del terreno. El grupo miro perplejo. "Es decir, ustedes ya se conocen, pero ustedes no a mí y yo no a ustedes. Lo mejor sería una presentación, ya saben: gustos, disgustos, metas, sueños… ambiciones." Agrego algo más agridulcemente al final.

"¿Por qué no inicias tú? Es tu idea." sugirió Samui buscando asiento en una roca cercana, el grupo restante siguió su ejemplo.

El joven rubio frunció el ceño levemente, recordando que cierta peli-rosada había dicho casi la misma respuesta. Tal vez no fue la mejor idea. "Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto. Por el momento soy un Ninja Mercenario que fue desterrado de su aldea natal: Konohagakure no Sato. Me gusta el Ramen, y mi gente preciosa…" agrego recordando a Konan y Yugao, al misterio del Equipo Samui "…me disgustan los traidores, las serpientes y los tres minutos que tengo que esperar para que se prepare el Ramen. Mi meta es restaurar mi clan y buscar un pueblo donde asentarme. Mi sueño…" hizo otra vez. Ya no había dolor al recordar sus gritos de querer ser Hokage, tan solo nostalgia. "…es traer paz a este mundo."

El grupo parecía tener muchas preguntas. El primero en actuar fue Omoi por sus grandes dudas.

"¿Te desterraron? ¿Por qué?" preguntó el moreno de cabellera blanca.

Anteriormente Naruto hubiera ocultado esta información, pero ya a estas instancias no le importaba. "Mi compañero de equipo anterior, Uchiha Sasuke, deserto a Konoha hacia Otogakure. Lo impedí y lo regrese al pueblo, pero me vi forzado a utilizar el Chakra del Kyubi para hacerlo."

"Ky-Kyubi… ¿Tu eres un Jinchuriki? ¿Cómo Killer Bee-sama?" grito Karui.

"¿Killer Bee? ¿Ese es el Jinchuriki que puede controlar a su bestia a voluntad?" Dedujo el rubio.

"Fue nuestro sensei." Indico Samui.

"Bien, supongo que ya les he dicho suficiente sobre mí, ¿Qué me dicen ustedes?" pregunto esta vez Naruto.

Lamentablemente Samui y Karui no alcanzaron a hablar lo suficientemente rápido, puesto que Omoi había alzado su mano. "Mi nombre es Omoi… Tal vez debería iniciar por lo que me gusta, ¿O sería mejor lo que me disgusta? Al decir mis sueños, podría necesitar una base como mis gustos y disgustos, pero… ¿Tengo una ambición? Nunca lo he pensado, pero tampoco he pensado sobre mi sueño, ¿Y si no tener un sueño sea malo? Debería pensar en alguno…"

Samui logro agarrar a Karui antes de que golpeara a Omoi por muy tentador que fuera, pero no detuvo los balbuceos del moreno de pelo blanco. Entre tanto Naruto se reía entre dientes observando la escena, trayendo algunos recuerdos de su viejo equipo en Konoha, unos que no eran malos. Tal vez no tuvo tan mala suerte aquel día en la academia ninja, durante la selección de equipos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tardaron pero lograron hacer la presentación completa, no gracias a Omoi. Ahora era tiempo de seguir los pedidos del Raikage: medir las habilidades de Uzumaki Naruto. Para Samui, siendo la líder del equipo, esto sería difícil. Lo único que podría hacer era evaluar según los rumores y ver qué tan verdad son estos rumores. Rápidamente, poniéndole fin a las payasadas de Karui y Omoi, siguió con las órdenes.

"Raikage-sama me pidió que evaluara las habilidades de Uzumaki-san." Dijo Samui severamente.

"Llámame Naruto, no me gustan las formalidades." Confeso el rubio con desgano.

"Bien… Naruto." Repitió un tanto insegura. "Omoi, Karui, ustedes enfrentaran a Naruto en combate simultáneamente. ¿Alguna objeción?" Sin duda que el mercenario estaba sorprendido por la actitud de comando de Samui, porque sus dos compañeros de equipo afirmaron sin vacilar. "¿Alguna objeción, Naruto?" repitió esta vez hacia él mismo. El miro aturdido, pero pronto se transformó en una sonrisa de estilo zorro.

"¡Por supuesto, Dattebayo!" grito entusiasmado brincando de su asiento rocoso, poniéndose al frente de la pelirroja y peliblanco. Por su parte y sin saber porque Samui se sonrojo levemente al ver la actitud del nuevo integrante de su equipo.

Naruto entro en una postura bastante extraña. Las rodillas levemente dobladas era algo normal, lo extraño eran las posturas de sus manos que simulaban a las de un sapo. Omoi y Karui se miraron perplejos al inicio, pero luego sacaron una sonrisa. "¿Vas a luchar como payaso?" pregunto la pelirroja.

El rubio al cual enfrentaban simplemente sonrió en respuesta, notando que no le interesaba lo que pensaran. Enfada por este comportamiento, Karui fue la primera en asaltarle con un intento de puñetazo, el cual Naruto evadió con un movimiento muy extraño de su parte. Sus manos se movía con forme a las de un sapo, con facilidad se introdujo en la defensa de la pelirroja pasando por debajo de su brazo extendido, haciéndole perder el equilibrio con una especie de manotazo con su palma a un costado de su tórax, bajo su brazo. Karui intento retomar su postura poniendo su peso de gravedad en su pie izquierdo en conversación, pero tal parecía que el estilo del rubio ya llevaba aquello por sentado, porque con su pie golpeo el costado de aquel pie, forzándola a caer sin punto de apoyo.

"¿Y cómo lucha este payaso'ttebayo?" pregunto en tono de burla el rubio, ocasionando que la pelirroja perdiera los estribos fácilmente.

Omoi tomo oportunidad e inicio su ataque con un intento de patada en su retaguardia, el rubio desvió su atención al moreno por esto. Desde el suelo Karui intento darle un puñetazo, pero este utilizo el reverso de su palma desviando el brazo hacia el cuerpo de Omoi, dándole justo en su abdomen. La patada, ahora descontrolada, de Omoi fue evadida por el rubio dando un salto como punto de apoyo el mismo brazo de Karui, ocasionando que la fallida patada de Omoi le diera a la misma Karui.

Naruto estaba ahora a distancia de los dos oponentes que se habían golpeado mutuamente, volviendo a asumir su postura extraña.

Samui estaba impresionada. Para que Karui y Omoi fueran burlados de tal manera y tan fácilmente era de aplaudir. También le causaba curiosidad el extraño estilo que utilizaba el rubio, sus movimientos eran la imitación de un supuesto sapo luchando, cosa que era graciosa de ver.

El par se volvió a poner en pie, esta vez desenvainando sus Katanas: la especialidad de ambos. Naruto se sorprendió de ello. "Tu quisiste llevarlo al siguiente nivel, ahora prepárate." Reclamo Karui.

El rubio pareció no importarle, tan solo llevo su mano derecha a su cinturón sacando una de sus cuchillas de Chakra formando sus Sable Futon. El grupo de oponentes y Samui miro sorprendido. La rubia había deducido que no le sería posible usar Kenjutsu al tener la funda vacía en su espalda. Al parecer estaba mal.

"Bien, ¿Que están esperando?" pregunto desafiante el rubio asumiendo su postura. Centraba su Sable Futon en su cuerpo de forma diagonal superior hacia el frente, siendo esta una posición defensiva. Todo indicaba que planeaba medir la fuerza de sus adversarios otorgándoles el primer movimiento.

El par ataco en sintonía, causando que Naruto evadiera la hoja de Omoi para lograr contener la de Karui exitosamente. Viendo el fallo, el peliblanco figuro una nueva trayectoria desde el costado, donde había forzado a caer, hacia el rubio. Para evadir, el rubio dio un paso hacia adelante empujando a Karui con todo y espada, derribándola. Luego regreso hacia atrás usando la propia espalda de Omoi como punto de apoyo, luego intento darle un corte ascendente, el cual Omoi logro responder. Esto dio inicio a una lucha directa de ataques y bloqueos, pero que en cuestión de segundos se decidió quien tenía la ventaja. Naruto obligaba a retroceder a Omoi con sus coordinados ataques demostrando una gran capacidad de combos.

Karui se levantó, yendo a la posición donde estaban luchando a unos pasos de distancia los dos jóvenes. Intento darlo un corte a la espalda del rubio, quien fácilmente la bloqueo. La batalla tomo una alternación, Naruto bloqueaba intercaladamente a Karui y Omoi, frustrando cada intento de dañarle. Pese a la velocidad de la situación no se veía afectado, mostrando su gran maestría en su estilo de esgrima. Finalmente bloqueo un desliz en horizontal de Karui con su sable hacia abajo, movió el mismo brazo hacia el frente forzando a la pelirroja a retroceder. Omoi intento un ataque en diagonal desde el otro lado que rápidamente Naruto bloqueo, dando al mismo tiempo una patada a Karui en su abdomen, haciéndola caer sentada en un derrape por el suelo. En una segunda ejecución, Naruto dejo a Omoi ganar en fuerza, guiando el filo de su Katana hacia un costado; con un giro de tres cuartos de vuelta el rubio golpeo con la zona cercana a su mano de su brazo la espalda de Omoi haciendo dar a este varios pasos torpes hacia adelante, tropezando sobre la derribada pelirroja.

Samui, quien había observado todo el espectáculo, quedo aún más impresionada que antes. No solo su Taijutsu era fuerte, su Kenjutsu era poderoso con un estilo nunca antes visto por ella. "¿Qué estilo de Kenjutsu utilizaste? Nunca vi algo parecido."

"Es esgrima del Clan Uzumaki. De las siete variaciones de esgrima, es la Forma V: Shien/Djem So." Informo Naruto con gran orgullo por el trabajo y esfuerzo que le había costado desarrollar aquella forma solo escrita en papel. **[[N/a: Para los que no han visitado Star Wars Wiki es el estilo de lucha utilizado por Anakin y Luke Skywalker. Inicialmente quise otorgarle el estilo utilizado por Obi-Wan Kenobi, la Forma III: Soresu, pero no le pega a la forma de ser de Naruto, ya que se concentra en la paciencia y en la defensa, esperando a que el oponente haga un error… me dije inmediatamente: "ese no es Naruto". La forma Shien/Djem So son dos estilos en uno, implementando una defensa/ataque simultáneamente, siendo un tanto arriesgado, pero letal.]]** Samui siguió en su sorpresa, después de todo los esgrimidores Uzumaki fueron grandes pero nunca contemporáneos a los Espadachines de la Niebla, aquella hubiera sido una batalla digna de admirar. Estaban marcados como alertas importantes en los archivos de Kumogakure formando parte de la historia permanente. Era grandioso que ella misma estuviera viendo uno en persona, tal vez el único en el mundo.

"¿Eso es todo'ttebayo?" pregunto divertido al ver los dos jóvenes derribados. Estos aturdidos y torpemente se volvieron a poner en pie con intenciones claras de afrontar a Naruto otra vez. Riéndose entre dientes Naruto tomo otra postura de la misma forma, siendo de ataque con su espada hacia un costado hacia atrás de su cintura con el sable hacia abajo. Esta vez él fue quien dio inicio a la batalla tomando a los dos ninja desprevenidos, era inevitable que ambos estuvieran a la defensiva.

"_Es inútil; tanto Karui como Omoi son rangos Chunin y por lo que puedo ver Naruto ha superado aquel nivel hace mucho, solo está jugando._" Pensaba mientras observaba la difícil situación de sus compañeros de equipo. "Supongo que hay que subirle un nivel." Samui saco, situado al reverso de su cadera, en forma horizontal, un Tanto. **[[N/a: Katana es la espada más larga de este estilo, le sigue en longitud más corta el Ninjato utilizado por los AMBU, y el más corto seria el Tanto.]]** La rubia se situó en el punto ciego de Naruto y desde allí procedió a atacar.

Naruto sintió el aura eléctrica de Samui acercándose a sus espaldas. Era rápida, muy rápida, explicando que el Tanto era el arma adecuada para ella. Siendo capaz de moverse así, sería muy fácil introducirse en la defensa del oponente para un ataque definitivo. También pudo notar el rango de sus habilidades, siendo muy superiores a las del par que enfrentaba ahora. Por aquella razón debía ser el líder del equipo. Si ella se agregara a la ecuación la batalla sería mucho más difícil.

Justo en el instante en el que Samui iba a atacar, Naruto logro intencionalmente aplazar a Karui y Omoi, con aquel tiempo adicional logro dar un cuarto de giro en la dirección de Samui, lo que la sorprendió inicialmente, fue mayor cuando solo le mostraba su palma, revelando que era su mano sin sable. Naruto ataco con una Onda Alfa. El brillo electromagnético empujo a Samui a una velocidad sorprendente lejos de su oponente. Mientras que Karui y Omoi no tenían tiempo de sorprenderse al mostrar tal técnica y sin sellos de mano.

Samui se recuperó en el aire aterrizando sobre un muro de rocas. Rápidamente reinicio su ataque demostrando su ya usada alta velocidad. _"Él no me subestima, tiene un buen instinto al juzgar mis habilidades y me mantiene lejos para poder seguir aplazando a los otros, pero ahora no podrías sorprenderme con lo mismo._" Sonrió levemente la rubia. Tal parece que él era un oponente digno, los rumores indicaban estar en lo cierto.

Sintiendo el aura de Samui acercándose otra vez. Pero en esta ocasión Naruto cambio el rubio de la lucha teniéndola dentro del rango de su ojo derecho. En los intervalos que lograba tener libres durante el duelo de espadas comenzó a lanzar una bandada de Flujo de Rayos. Pequeños paquetes de energía eléctrica a gran velocidad pero con poca capacidad de daños que podrían ser lanzados en una consecución impresionante. Como si se tratara de lanzar Kunai simultáneamente.

Viendo los rayos en su dirección, Samui inicio maniobras evasivas: Salto a la izquierda, a la derecha, en diagonal izquierdo al frente. Tan solo el mercenario leyendo su aura se sorprendió. "_Su velocidad no es broma. Demonios, su capacidad de evasión es sorprendente._" Pronto ella ya estaba al alcance de Naruto. El Tanto de Samui se aproximaba a su zona de guardia por lo que se vio forzado a actuar y cambiar su estrategia.

"¡Ahora!" grito Samui, dirigiendo una estocada directa acompañada por un ataque en horizontal hacia abajo por las Katanas de Karui y Omoi. El ataque de Katana doble fue fácilmente bloqueado por el Sable Futon conocido. La estocada de la líder del equipo fue sorprendentemente bloqueada por un segundo Sable Futon con un corte hacia abajo. Naruto actualmente contenía las tres variedades de armas filosas con sus dos sables.

"¡Wow! Eso es a lo que yo llamo trabajo en equipo'ttebayo." Grito el rubio sorprendido. Ni siquiera habían tenido algún dialogo verbal, todo era basado en el trabajo de equipo previo. "¿Supero tus expectativas, Samui? Pregunto curioso el rubio durante el choque de espadas.

"Bien, por algo entre al combate. Karui y Omoi no son suficientes para evaluarte correctamente. Deseo hacer yo misma una valuación, no quiero presentarle errores a Raikage-sama." Su anuncio sonó con monotonía, pero el rubio podía ver entusiasmo en los ojos de la mujer. Ella quiera más esta batalla que hacer el informe. Esto ocasionó que Naruto se volviera a reír entre dientes, creando una mirada levemente irritada de la líder del equipo. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" pregunto con desafío.

"Nada, nada." Negó con rapidez el mercenario.

Otro enfrentamiento de espadas inicio, y a la sorpresa del Equipo Samui el estilo de lucha con dos sables de Naruto ocasionó que todo su estilo cambiara dramáticamente. Ahora atacaba ambos lados, por turnos, en sintonía con formas de defensa y ataques simultáneas. Esto lograba con éxito aplazar a Karui y Omoi, pero Samui era una situación totalmente diferente. Era una lucha de iguales que prontamente fue a defensiva por Naruto. Una vez que el equipo se ajustó al estilo del rubio los papeles fueron cambiados.

"Estoy algo desilusionada, tal vez no eras tan fuerte después de todo." Comento Samui al rubio mientras le hacían retroceder entre los tres. "Eso sí, cambiaste tu estilo de Kenjutsu, ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es alguna forma en especial?"

Naruto le dio una sonrisa entre todo el choque de espadas. "No pertenece a las siete formas principales de esgrima. Es una asilada, especializada para luchas de sables dobles llamada Niman/Jar'kai." Naruto siguió con su defensa mientras respondía. "Lamentablemente perdí la ventaja desde que entraste en la batalla y no domino muy bien este estilo." **[[N/a: Niman/Jar'kai es el estilo utilizado por Asajj Ventress en Star Wars: Guerras Clónicas (Digo Clónicas para diferenciarla de la serie actual "Guerras Clon", era la antigua serie animada dada por Cartoon Network durante los años previos a la película "Venganza de los Sith"). Se puede ver utilizándolo contra Anakin Skywalker en una batalla feroz. Es un estilo con ventajas y desventajas, el problema es que si se pierde el "ritmo" por así decirlo, como a Naruto le pasa ahora, puede ser fatal ya que posee desventaja contra esgrimidores más avanzados que el usuario o en caso de múltiples opositores.]]**

Rápidamente el rubio cambio de estrategia dando un salto hacia atrás, guardando sus Sables Futon. "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te rindes?" pregunto Karui sonriendo.

"Claro que no, simplemente cambio de estrategia." Y así, sin más y siendo impredecible como siempre, Naruto dio un gigantesco salto elevándose por lo alto de sus cabezas.

"¿Qué planea?" preguntó Karui.

"Tal vez quiera huir, o tal vez intente…" fue interrumpido por una mirada seria momentánea de Samui.

"No se distraigan y manténganse alerta, no pierdan de vista su objetivo." Ordeno severamente.

Mientras en las alturas, pronto Naruto comenzó a perder velocidad. Al ver esto apareció un Kage Bunshin a su lado para ser usado como punto de apoyo y seguir con la elevación, para luego ser disipado. Aquella acción fue realizada tres veces, hasta cuando desde el suelo el rubio solo era visto como un punto a lo largo de las nubes. "¡Aquí voy!" Grito poniéndose de cabeza a tierra en picada. Pronto comenzó a tomar velocidad en descenso al instante en que varias chispas fueron vistas alrededor del rubio. Estas aumentaron con forme a su velocidad aumentaba en descenso. Su postura cambio a una donde estuviera preparado para el aterrizaje. **[[N/a: Se le llama Caída Trueno, una habilidad que olvide mencionar proveniente de inFAMOUS. Esta técnica no ocupa la energía eléctrica propia de Naruto, carga iones a su alrededor aumentando su carga con la velocidad de caída, creando una gigantesca onda expansiva al impactar al suelo, obviamente mientras más grande es la caída más fuerte se vuelve.]]**

Fue como un misil cielo-tierra. Creadora de una potente onda eléctrica que prácticamente movió el suelo desde sus cimientos. Karui quedó atrapada dentro del rango de la onda por la sorpresa, fue enviada hacia una roca perdiendo el conocimiento al impacto. Omoi escapo dentro del caos por poco, pero fue este caos la intención del rubio desde el principio. Naruto, sin perder tiempo, formo el sello más usado por él murmurando unas palabras. "**Raiton: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.**" **[[N/a: no creo que tenga que explicar, es cuestión de que Naruto implemente el chakra Raiton a su Kage Bunshin, en la serie fue usado por Kakashi, teniendo leves diferencias, al disiparse puede paralizar o aturdir a los oponentes si están cerca.]]**

El Bunshin rápidamente cambio su aspecto con una trasformación en Shuriken Gigante. El rubio lo tomo en sus manos y lo lanzo hacia Omoi, haciendo aquel gesto inicio con otros sellos de mano. "**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.**" Pronto el Shuriken Gigante fueron diez, todos dirigidos hacia Omoi, este torpemente logro evadirlos, de izquierda a derecha, de adelante hacia atrás. Dio un último salto hacia atrás evadiendo el ultimo, pero la totalidad de Shuriken Gigantes que ahora estaban en el suelo, bajo Omoi, se disipó creando una tormenta eléctrica en la que el peliblanco quedo parcialmente atrapado, siendo levemente aturdido. Lo suficiente para que Naruto se acercara a él de un salto. "**¡Rasengan!**" Controlando su potencia el oponente fue dejado inconsciente contra una roca.

"Dos fuera, queda una." Dijo mirando a la única miembro pendiente del Equipo Samui, su propia líder.

Ella había evadido con facilidad el intento de caos de Naruto, pero vio que aquello fue suficiente para dejar al resto de su equipo fuera de combate. Por ahora aquella impresión fue ignorada ante un hallazgo mayor que todo lo visto. "¿Rasengan? ¿El Jutsu original del Yondamime Hokage?" pregunto incrédula. Entonces todo tuvo sentido: Kyubi Jinchuriki, desterrado de Konoha, pelo rubio, ojos azules, incluyendo la razón por la que el Raikage tenía interés. "¡Eres el hijo del Kiiroi Senko!"

"Bien, no espere que aquello fuera un secreto, incluso imagine que su Raikage les había informado." Suspiro Naruto, si antes tenía un entendimiento de Konohamaru, ahora era aun mayor siendo atrapado en la sombra de su padre. Naruto volvió a sacar una Cuchilla de Chakra formando otra vez el Sable Futon. "¿Continuamos?" pregunto.

Samui, dejando de lado su increíble hallazgo, volvió a sacar su Tanto en posición de ataque. Entonces ambos retomaron desde donde habían quedado. Ambos lucharon con gran habilidad y destreza en el choque de láminas, pero la ventaja la obtuvo Samui, quien arrinconaba a Naruto rápidamente. Samui era más rápida y eficaz al momento de su ataque, dando por evidencia que se contenía desde un inicio, demostrando que su habilidad con el Tanto no era de subestimar.

"Entonces entiendo. La razón por la que tú y tu equipo solo Kenjutsu. Ustedes son un equipo de sigilo e infiltración, los Jutsu lo único que harían seria llamar la atención." Dedujo el rubio sacando una respuesta afirmativa de su oponente. "Son prácticamente AMBU sin mascaras."

"Correcto, tal parece que también eres bueno en estrategia, pero espere más de tu Kenjutsu, ¿Esto es todo lo que la esgrima Uzumaki puede hacer?" Era raro para ella. Jamás tomaría una lucha de entrenamiento o evaluación tan lejos, siempre se apegaría al protocolo, pero por alguna razón este joven le hacía seguir la lucha, como si hiciera hervir su sangre de guerrera, algo que no pasaba desde sus días en la academia. Aquel entusiasmo por ser Kunoichi que se había marchado con el tiempo.

"Te contenías desde el principio. En realidad solo estás jugando, ¿Verdad?" Pregunto Naruto con lo que ella no respondió dándole la razón con la mirada. "Supongo que querrás hacerle un buen informe al Raikage, así que te daré todo lo que se." Dando un suspiro el rubio se concentró en su mano libre, las yemas de los dedos comenzaron a brillar en un blanco intenso, Samui podía ver cinco especies de Kanjis en cada dedo pero por lo lejos no podía distinguirlos. "**Uzumaki Fuuin: Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu.**" **[[N/a: Sí que ha molestado el autor en este capítulo, ¿Verdad? En fin… "Arte de sellos Uzumaki: Invocación Inversa" Naruto, mientras estuvo en el Monte Myobokuzan estudio el conocimiento de sellos uzumaki, al mismo tiempo estudio el pergamino de invocación de sapos, logrando crear una forma de convocar adversa a la habitual con sangre, pero esta es solo utilizable en cosas que no sean sapos, pero si desde el mismo Monte Myobokuzan.]]** Naruto golpeo el suelo con sus dedos creando una explosión de humo. Samui no espero ver lo que venía de allí.

Dentro del humo estaba otro Naruto en la posición del Loto, meditando totalmente absorto del mundo exterior, lo curioso para la oponente eran los parpados rojos que poseía. Lo que se revelo para ser un Kage Bunshin fue rápidamente disuelto por el original, ganando la misma característica del Bunshin. Al abrir los ojos revelo sus ojos de sapo. Naruto rió al ver la expresión aturdida de Samui. "Esto es lo que se llama Modo Sennin. El arte Senjutsu."

Samui no pudo hablar viendo sorprendida el cambio radical en el rubio, no solo los ojos, también su Chakra. Podía sentí como lo emanaba sin mostrar algo perverso en ello. Era tranquilo y cálido aun para su tamaño colosal. Igualmente su Sable de Chakra Futon cambiaba, en vez de ser azul claro como el Chakra usualmente es, era blanco. Agitando su cabeza al ver la expresión satisfecha de su oponente, retomo su guardia con su Tanto.

La postura de esgrima del Sabio cambio. El sable se elevó por sobre el abdomen, frente al tórax, inclinado levemente en diagonal hacia el frente. "¿Otra vez cambias tu estilo?" preguntó Samui curiosa.

"¿Querías un informe completo verdad?" preguntó el rubio oponente. "En Modo Sennin cambio el estilo por conveniencia. Utilizo la Forma IV: Ataru, pronto averiguaras la razón." Dijo con astucia. **[[N/a: Si, otra vez yo. La Forma IV: Ataru es un estilo de esgrima Jedi agotador para aquel que no es fuerte en "La Fuerza" que requiere movimientos "exagerados", creando una agilidad fuera de lo común utilizando "La Fuerza" continuamente que aquí cambie por la "Energía Natural". Lo entenderán fácilmente con lo siguiente: Es el estilo utilizado por Yoda. Para más información vean la pelea entre Palpatine vs Yoda o Duku vs Yoda.]]** Naruto dio inicio a la batalla con un salto en espiral muy elevado. Dando rápidos giros aterrizo en frente a Samui, comenzando un duelo a gran velocidad.

Samui con suerte lograba parar los sablazos y contraatacar, cuando el rubio daba otro salto para atacar desde otro ángulo. Ella prácticamente quedo mareada con tantos movimientos. Eso fue de mal en peor ya que ella se agotó rápidamente contra tal poder. Sus ataques eran fuertes y costaba mucho bloquearlos con su Tanto. Para ponerle fin Naruto lanzo un solo ataque de Onda Voltaica enviando a Samui contra las rocas. No fue suficiente para dejarla inconsciente, pero si para reconocer la derrota.

"Me rindo." Dijo Samui un tanto resentida ante esta derrota. El rubio por su parte sonrió levemente soltando un suspiro sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad mientras su sable regresaba al azul estándar. Rápidamente fue guardado en su cinturón para acercarse a la derribada y cansada Samui. Cortésmente él extendió su mano. La líder del equipo pareció aturdida ante semejante actuación, pero una vez reconociendo su poder sonrió aceptando la ayuda del mercenario. "Gracias." Dijo con voz calmada

"Hace tiempo que no tengo una batalla de este tipo." Respondió Naruto

"Lo mismo digo, aunque no entiendo tu intención con aprender tantos estilos de esgrima. Te hará débil el no especializarte." Confeso la rubia.

"Mientras que eso es verdad, necesito aprender todas a fin de lograr aprender el ultimo estilo. La forma VII: Juyo/Vaapad, es la combinación de todas las formas, pero tarda años en desarrollarse." Explico el rubio. **[[N/a: Es la última vez que me meto. Este es el estilo de Mace Windu, el estilo en si confía mucho en las emociones siendo posiblemente la forma más adecuada para Naruto, aunque es contraproducente para los Jedi ya que este estilo al ser tan "emotivo" te puede llevar al Lado Oscuro.]]**

Karui y Omoi, quienes despertaron durante la parte final del enfrentamiento, tomaron oportunidad de acercarse. "Entonces prácticamente estabas jugando con nosotros." Afirmo Karui un tanto irritada. Con lo que el rubio se movió nerviosamente. Por experiencia previa ya entendía que no debía fastidiar a las mujeres, por lo que sabiamente opto por guardar silencio.

"Supongo que ahora debemos dar el informe al Raikage, o tal vez vamos a buscar el departamento de Naruto, o unos podrían ir al departamento de Naruto y otro donde el Raikage. Aunque una mejor idea sería que uno de nosotros fuéramos a…" Ya fue una vez incontada en el día en el que Karui golpeo a Omoi en la cabeza a la diversión de Naruto y la irritación de Samui.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El Equipo Samui más su nuevo integrante se presentó ante el departamento de este último. Como todo en Kumogakure tenía la característica de estar incrustado en rocas situándose en una posición cómodamente elevada, mucho al gusto de Naruto. La vista, pese a no ser comparable con la del Raikage, era impresionante, aunque para el Equipo Samio no pareció la gran cosa. Por supuesto, todos ellos vivían bajo las mismas condiciones de vista. Algo que hizo al nuevo integrante algo celoso.

El departamento era espacioso, desde el punto de vista de Naruto, mucho mayor al que poseía en Konoha. Dos habitaciones, dos baños, sala, comedor, cocina y balcón. Era todo lo que necesito y mucho más, en especial si era algo que él desde un principio no pretendió obtener. A la fortuna adicional el departamento en cuestión estaba amoblado totalmente: mesa comedor, un juego de sofá junto al ventanal de la sala con mesa de centro, la cocina con todos los electrodomésticos necesarios, unos que nunca había visto antes. Las habitaciones igualmente amobladas con cama grande para la habitación central, mientras que la segunda ya venía predispuesta para un estudio pequeño incluyendo una pequeña cama; mesas de noche con lámparas. Todo era perfecto.

Por supuesto que el rubio estaba con lágrimas en los ojos al verlo, lujos que jamás había tenido en su vida y ahora eran de él. Samui, Karui y Omoi lo miraron extrañados, por lo menos Samui inicialmente, pero luego pensó en su vida como Jinchuriki. Sus pasados no fueron buenos, aquí Yugito tuvo consideración gracias a Killer Bee por ser un Jinchuriki hermano del Raikage, pero no todos corrían la misma suerte. Naruto fue uno de los no afortunados. Razón para ser desterrado de su pueblo.

"Bien, comenzaremos las misiones desde mañana con regularidad. Debes presentarte en el campo de entrenamiento siete." Naruto afirmo con su cabeza entendiendo claramente la orden de Samui. Sintiendo simultáneamente mucha nostalgia a su situación anterior en Konoha.

Esto no sería tan malo después de todo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Las misiones transcurrieron normalmente después de aquello causando que el nuevo miembro del equipo y los viejos rápidamente se tomaran algo de apego como en una amistad. O por lo menos unos más rápidos que otros. Omoi y Karui habían caído rápidamente ante la simpatía del rubio. Tal vez al inicio fue irritante, pero una vez que le lograbas a conocer le tomabas algo de diversión al asunto, tal vez por el aura natural tranquila que emitía el rubio. Pronto esta parte del equipo, Karui, Omoi y Naruto, fueron vistos continuamente fuera de misión. Inicialmente Naruto los había invitado a su querido Ramen que estaba de visita en el pueblo todavía. Ayame les recibió con gusto sorprendiéndose de que aquel amigo perdido de su pueblo hubiera tenido la fortuna de encontrar nuevos amigos en estos lejanos lugares. Al mismo tiempo Naruto se maldijo, porque la cocinera rápidamente comenzó a contar historias cómicas del pasado Naruto como su tema más concurrente: Travesuras; divirtiendo enormemente al par nativo de Kumogakure.

Samui era una historia diferente. Por alguna razón mantenía su distancia fuera de misiones, no queriendo bajar su guardia con totalidad alrededor del rubio. No quería ser dependiente de él en misiones por miedo a no ser confiable, por la misma razón que no quería acercarse a él fuera de misiones. No podía ganar su confianza, era un mercenario, no un miembro leal de este pueblo. Era su obligación como Kunoichi de este pueblo protegerlo de cualquier peligro.

O eso intento hasta cierta misión en particular, donde descubriría no solo las sinceras intenciones reales del rubio, también que tan lejos pudiera llegar la lealtad de Naruto por sus compañeros de equipo y camaradas, a fin de mantener su seguridad.

El Raikage les había mandado a una misión de caza por mercenarios. Eran tan solo un par de mercenarios que estaban causando problemas en un pueblo cercano. Lo que resulto que nada fuera así. En verdad no era tan solo un par de mercenarios, era toda una cuadrilla mercenaria. Superándolos por un gran número. El Equipo Samui fue puesto en una emboscada encontrando todo el pueblo que supuestamente tenían que proteger destruido a manos de los ninja perversos.

La propia Samui y Omoi fueron perjudicados mientras estaban acorralados contra un enorme risco. Karui sostenía a Omoi al mismo tiempo que Samui se apoyaba contra una roca cercana. Naruto era el que estaba en mejores condiciones que todos manteniéndose al frente defendiendo a sus compañeros heridos. La lucha se prolongaba mientras el clima empeoraba; las nubes ya presentes se cubrían de negro profundo tronando mientras la lluvia caía. Pero el rubio se mantenía firme, en esta ocasión usando sus Sables Raiton, atravesando las armaduras y armas de los numerosos enemigo, pero era inútil a cuantos eliminara, eran demasiados.

La lluvia comenzó a caer.

"Naruto, llévate a Karui de regreso al pueblo. Hazlo como una orden de tu ninja al mando." Ordeno severamente Samui.

Naruto negó con su cabeza. "¡Un ninja que rompe las reglas es escoria, pero un ninja que abandona a sus amigos es peor que la escoria!" grito enfadado por la petición de Samui, quien lo miro con sorpresa por su respuesta. "¡Voy a terminar con estos payasos de un solo tiro!" Sin pensarlo dos veces, se concentró en las nubes. Podía sentir la carga eléctrica recorriendo las nubes cada segundo. Soltando un suspiro se enfocó en el cielo. Un trueno cayó al lugar del rubio mucho al horror de su equipo.

Cuando el destello del trueno desapareció en su lugar permanecía el rubio, rodeado por pequeños destellos eléctricos constantes alrededor de todo su cuerpo. Concentrando todo su poder dio un grito haciendo un gesto con sus manos hacia adelanta. Pronto desde el cielo, desde las propias nubes, comenzaron a caer una docena de truenos sobre los numerosos mercenarios. Era una verdadera tormenta eléctrica controlada por el rubio, mientras este ponía todo su empeño en hacerlo.

Se escucharon gritos desde el interior, ya que nadie podía ver por el resplandor de los múltiples rayos. Cuando la tormenta artificial creada por Naruto ceso había solo cuerpos calcinados por la electricidad pura, algunos irreconocibles. Los mercenarios fueron total y completamente borrados de existencia, sin dejar uno vivo. Mientras el resto observo incrédulo la capacidad destructora de tal terrible ataque. Fue, no encontrando mejores palabras para describirlo, una masacre, completa y sincera.

"¿Se encuentran… todos… bien?" pregunto entre suspiros Naruto. No encontrando respuesta lentamente se puso en pie para afrontar a sus compañeros de equipo quienes seguían en silencio al ver el poder destructivo de su técnica. Paso a paso se acercó a su líder. "¿Se encuentran todos bien?" repitió un poco menos agitado, pero sus piernas temblaban por el cansancio. Karui y Omoi asintieron levemente, pero entones observo a Samui quien le miraba quietamente. "¿Samui? ¿Estás bien?"

Siguiendo la actitud de sus subordinados aliados asintió levemente. Naruto le ofreció su mano ayudándola a levantarla, pero esta tropezó estando herida en sus piernas. Con un movimiento rápido Naruto la tomo entre sus brazos. "¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Tienes suerte de mantenerte en pie!" se quejó ante la actitud inconsciente del otro rubio.

"Para mi gente preciosa, mis amigos y camaradas siempre tendré fuerza para ayudarlos." Proclamo Naruto con la misma seguridad de siempre. Samui se sonrojo increíblemente ante ese comentario, tanto que incluso Karui, extrañamente, lo noto. El rubio tenía pensamientos diferentes. "¿Tienes fiebre? Tal vez el enemigo uso venenos. Hay que volver al pueblo rápido." Dedujo rápidamente en estado de alerta. El resto asintió, con Karui cargando a Omoi fueron de regreso al pueblo.

Samui estaba centrada en sus pensamientos. Podía recordar el primer apretón de manos que le dio al rubio en la oficina del Raikage. Aquella calidez tan rara era la que sentía ahora recorriendo por todo su cuerpo. Ella era una Kunoichi, hecha y derecha. Nunca aceptando ser tratada de esta manera, pero no podía evitar perderse inmediatamente ante este calor tan acogedor que emanaba el rubio. Calor otorgador de una seguridad inconmensurable e inigualable. No pudo seguir luchando contra este calor por mucho tiempo, ya que en unos minutos quedo dormida con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Días habían pasado desde aquel incidente, del cual Samui aun analizaba sus reacciones y sentimientos. Ahora estaban reunidos frente al Raikage a petición del propio Naruto. Por supuesto el líder del pueblo esperaba la razón del rubio, la cual, debido a la naturaleza impaciente de Naruto no tardo.

"Me llego un mensaje urgente, vengo aquí a avisar mi salida momentánea del pueblo." Anunció Naruto de acuerdo con el trato hecho previamente con el líder del pueblo, sorprendiendo a sus propios compañeros de equipo.

"¿A qué razón se debe?" pregunto A.

"Orochimaru." Respondió directamente el rubio. "Tal parece que va en busca de su siguiente cuerpo."

"¿Siguiente cuerpo?" insistió dudoso el Raikage.

"Orochimaru ha logrado alcanzar un Jutsu que le permite la inmortalidad. Para hacerlo debe ir cambiando de cuerpos continuamente." El grupo presente, e incluso el propio Raikage, lo observo horrorizado. Desconociendo toda esta información. "Como un deber ante el Sandaime Hokage tengo que enfrentarme a él. Es una amenaza, no solo por Konoha, si no al mundo entero." Respondió fríamente. "Sus ambiciones afectarían cualquier pueblo, incluyendo este."

A asintió con entendimiento. "Entendido, puedes marcharte. Solo muestra tu pasaporte al salir del pueblo y al regresar. Deberían permitirte la entrada. ¿Sabes dónde estará Orochimaru?" Agrego un tanto más curioso por las acciones de Orochimaru.

"Va a Iwakagure. Su objetivo es la nieta del Tsuchikage: Kurotsuchi." Respondió directamente. Esto afirmo la creencia que Orochimaru iba obviamente por objetivos grandes e importantes. El Raikage tenía suerte de que no se hubiera fijado en alguien de su pueblo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El Equipo Samui se reunió en las puertas del pueblo. Ahora la a vista de todo el grupo Naruto se había convertido en una parte oficial del equipo aunque no llevara una banda de Kumogakure. Incluso el pueblo había oído sobre su hazaña realizada para salvar al equipo de los mercenarios, ganando el respeto de muchos.

"No vayas a perder ante aquella serpiente, recuerda que ahora eres bienvenido en Kumogakure." Afirmo Karui con seguridad. Pese a su actitud ruda y fuerte mostraba llanto durante la despedida, lo que hizo que Naruto se riera entre diente.

"No te preocupes, regresare… no pensé que el pueblo fuera tan agradable." Confirmo Naruto.

"Espero que tardes poco. Aunque puede que tardes bastante, tal vez algunas semanas o meses, es factible que sean años, pero en ese caso tal vez el pasaporte no tenga efecto y no pueda entrar. Tal vez cambien al Raikage en la siguiente semana y no le permitan el acceso a Naruto al pueblo. O tal vez Orochimaru tome el cuerpo de Naruto y no sea Naruto el que regrese si no es Orochimaru con el cuerpo de Naruto, e intente atacar al Raikage aprovechando la…" En un parpadeo Omoi estaba en el suelo cortesía de un puñetazo de Karui.

"Si… hehehe… recordare tus advertencias. Sin duda extrañare tus conclusiones." Agrego divertido Naruto.

"Naruto." Llamo la atención del nombrado, Samui. El mercenario miro a su líder de equipo esperando. "Cuídate y no bajes tu guardia." Dijo en tono severo con lo que Naruto asintió, pese a esto Samui mantenía un disimulado sonrojo en sus mejillas. "Espero que vuelvas pronto. Creaste un nuevo lugar en el equipo que no va a poder ser llenado por otro."

"¡Por supuesto'ttebayo!" afirmo con seguridad el rubio acompañado con su involuntario eslogan. Rápidamente el rubio se dio media vuelta, caminando lejos del pueblo. Estando a una leve distancia el rubio se volteó levemente agitando su mano despidiéndose por última vez del Equipo Samui.

Samui, entre tanto lo observo irse, logrando entender algo al momento en el que Naruto desapareció de la vista. Una nueva resolución se creó en su mente, una que sin duda no lamentaría un día de su vida. "_Lo invitare a una cita cuando regrese._"

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong>

**¿Pronto? Si. ¿Por que? Porque no podre actualizar en un futuro proximo. Una boda de un familiar es un viaje mas o menos largo que me mantendra ocupado. Intentare trabajar pero no pidan milagros. Es una suerte que inspiracion siga trabajando tan bien como hasta ahora. **

**Respecto a la relacion de Naruto y Samui, pues Samui ya esta en la telaraña, falta que la muerda. Este capitulo fue para afianzar las relaciones que tiene Naruto con su equipo en Kumogakure, asi como el inicio de los sentimientos de la fria Kunoichi de Kumo. Respecto a la siguiente miembro del Harem... Llamenme "Johny Boca Cerrada" porque no dire nada y pueden chupar limon XD.**

**Se que aparecieron pocos personajes, Yugito, Killer Bee y Atsui [Hermano de Samui] apareceran cuando corresponda, no se preocupen. No hare mas indicaciones de tiempo debido a posibles confuciones cronologicas más adelante. Solo sera nombrado la totalidad de tiempo que ha pasado desde que Naruto dejo la aldea cuando comience con el Cannon Shuppuden modificado. Falta ya que naruto tiene mucho trabajo por hacer todavia.**

**En este capitulo tambien demostre las habilidades de lucha de Naruto. Estan lejos de ser perfectas pero al ser tan raras logran ser eficaces, a menos que el oponente se acostumbre. Para cuando termine el periodo de perfeccionamiento de naruto lograra el dominar la Forma VII: Juyo/Vaapad [Mace Windu], para lo que falta aun bastante, por ahora utiliza la Forma V: Shien/Djem So en estado normal [Luke y Anakin Skywalker] y Forma IV: Ataru en Modo Sennin [Yoda].**

**Lo siguiente es... eh, ¡Que hacen ustedes aqui...**

**Nappa: ¡Vegeta, ¿que dice tu rastreador sobre la cantidad de reviews de este fanfic?**

**Vegeta: ¡Es de mas de 100!**

**Err... chicos, ya use esa broma en otro fanfic.**

**En fin, gracias por todos los comentarios, en verdad me animaron el dia, eso y con todo el principio caotico que tuvo este fanfic. ¡Muchas gracias y espero leer mas de sus comentarios! Tambien muchisimas gracias a DARK RYUUKEN quien me dio la idea para hacer las bases para todos los sellos uzumaki. ¡Este capitulo te lo dedico! Espero que no les haya aburrido con la lucha.**

**¡Comenatrios y Reviews!  
>¡Como sea que les llamen, haganlo para motivar a este pobre autor!<br>¡Se les agradece de ante mano!  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>V **


	11. Capitulo 10

**-Destierro-  
><strong>**Capitulo 10: A primera vista**

Los tres cuerpos cayeron rendidos sobre la suavidad de la cama con el sudor, prueba del cansancio, enfriándose rápidamente sobre sus pieles. Sus ritmos cardiacos seguían acelerados al igual que sus respiraciones. No tardaron en buscar el abrigo de las sabanas y frazadas en el piso que estaban haciéndoles compañía a la ropa que fue perdida de camino a esta habitación. En tan solo unos segundos los tres cuerpos trataban de guardar el calor corporal en la fría habitación. Esta fue fría desde el inicio, pero debido a los actos de los tres cuerpos no fue necesario buscar el calor hasta el cese de estas actividades.

Ahora en la habitación tranquila, que hace unos minutos estaba lejos de serlo, los tres personajes se acomodaron dichosamente. La silueta masculina fue fijada en el centro de la cama, rodeado a cada lado por una figura femenina. Los tres regularizaban sus respiraciones conforme llegaba el cansancio y el sueño. La lujuria se apagaba en los besos que apaciguaban su ritmo sin dar indicios de darle un fin pronto a la este tipo de exposición de cariño. De movimientos ásperos y hambrientos pasaron a ser lentos y suaves, informando de los sentimientos y las intenciones honestas de los tres habitantes.

"_Y esto fue lo último que espere esta noche._" Se dijo en su mente el único individuo masculino de la habitación, dejando de lado los besos tras percibir el cansancio de sus acompañantes: una peli-purpura y otra peli-azul. Pero ellas no cesaron, o dieron indicios de no querer hacerlo, continuando sus besos en tórax, cuello, mandíbula, mejillas, orejas, nariz, frente y más importante que todo: boca. Pronto se rindió ante sus pedidos, respondiendo ante ellos con gusto, buscando devorar los labios respectivos sin dejar de observar los ojos castaños y ámbar de cada una.

A los minutos las mujeres pararon, sintiendo que no podían seguir reteniendo el cansancio. El hombre lo entendió, buscando apegarse más a ellas para iniciar el merecido descanso. Con sus brazos rodeo a cada una, y con el mismo brazo utilizado, tomo sus manos respectivas. Las dos mujeres sonrieron ante este gesto dejándose rodear por el brazo y entrelazar sus dedos.

"Fue una increíble sorpresa, Naruto-kun." Dio inicio la conversación la peli-azul.

"Aunque es una lástima que tan solo estés de paso." Completo la peli-purpura.

"Si fuera por mis propios deseos, me quedaría al lado de ustedes por siempre, Yu-chan, Ko-chan." Les contesto el rubio. Era una verdad, aunque no se arrepintiera de las semanas pasadas en Kumogakure entablando amistad con el Equipo Samui, pero nada superaría el estar junto a ellas. "Quisiera pasar cada día sabiendo que lo primero que lo primero y último que veré al dormir seria a ustedes." Ellas solo respondieron acurrucándose tiernamente contra su cuello.

Los minutos pasaron mientras lentamente se fueron quedando dormidas. Naruto observo atento como los primeros ojos en cerrarse fueron los castaños, seguidos de los ojos ámbar. El rubio intento resistirse inútilmente al sueño para poder pasar más tiempo con ellas, aunque sea mientras estuvieran dormidas. Admiro sus bellezas respectivas; escucho sus suaves respiraciones, gemidos y quejidos; sintió el suave toque de su piel contra la suya, admirando las diferencias en tonos de piel en cada una; acaricio sus cabellos largos y cortos. Notando su batalla inútil contra el sueño, le dio a cada una un último beso cariñoso en sus respectivas frentes antes de cerrar sus ojos hasta el día siguiente. Tenía que descansar bien porque al día siguiente tendría un enfrentamiento del cual no cualquier ninja saldría con vida. Aunque con aquellas dos bellezas a su lado no tendría que temer de algún sueño malo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A diferencia del País del Rayo que poseía una roca característica de color más claro, el País de la Tierra poseía un color más oscuro y un tanto más tétrico que este instante era apaciguado por color cobrizo que ganaban las rocas gracias al sol del atardecer. Naruto era testigo de este evento mientras se movía a gran velocidad entre los grandes riscos y montañas de este país. Se encontraba cercano a los límites del sur que daba al País de las Rocas. Todo indicaba que Orochimaru había logrado una forma de engañar y aislar a la nieta de Tsuchikage lejos de las seguras paredes del pueblo con una misión de engaño.

Ahora estaban en una rara planicie para la geografía rocosa del país. Usando su Sentido Eléctrico pudo localizar dos auras en las cercanías. No había lugar donde ocultarse en este amplio terreno llano por lo que vio su objetivo desde lejos. Una se mantenía en pie firme, mientras que la otra estaba frente a la primera de rodillas.

La joven respiraba agitada encontrándose de rodillas al no poder sostener su peso. Estaba cansada observando con odio la sonrisa burlesca del hombre frente a ella. Había intentado todo, pero aquel sujeto era demasiado experto para ella. Su técnica de Taijutus combinada con Técnicas Medicas le hacían un peligroso opositor que rápidamente la incapacito sistemáticamente. Ahora gracias a esto ni siquiera podría realizar un mísero Kawarimi. Sus extremidades estaban paralizadas y su Chakra fue nulificado por golpes precisos con su Taijutsu.

"Eres fuerte, entiendo porque Orochimaru-sama desea tu cuerpo. Aquel elemento Yoton es muy raro." Afirmo con malicia el sujeto. "Simplemente ríndete, Kurotsuchi."

"Maldito cuatro ojos." Gruño con furia sintiendo la terrible impotencia de no poder defenderse a sí misma. Ella era un Jounin elite de su pueblo, nieta del Tsuchikage. No podía ser derrotada de esta forma tan simple y vergonzosa.

"Solo te dolerá un segundo, Orochimaru-sama necesita tu cuerpo en buen estado y con vida para realizar su Jutsu." El secuas de Orochimaru iba dar un paso con la intención de ataque preciso con el cual dejaría inconsciente a su víctima. Pero no logro hacerlo ya que una especie fuerza eléctrica lo golpeo como una muralla, siendo forzosamente alejado de Kurotsuchi.

El hombre reacciono cayendo en pie unos metros atrás levantando su cabeza hacia su víctima. Ahora interpuesto ante ella estaba otra figura humana. "Vaya, vaya; Cuatro ojos, cuanto tiempo sin vernos." Contesto anuncio la voz del interviniente.

Tardo un poco en reconocerlo: su atuendo y edad mayor hizo que se dificultara pero los ojos azules, cabellera rubia y sus inconfundibles patillas le hicieron evidencia al desconocido. "Uzumaki Naruto, o debería decir Namikaze Naruto." Ante ese apellido Kurotsuchi alzo su cabeza a la persona que estaba espaldas a ella. "Me sorprende verte por estos lugares."

"Igualmente Kabuto. Pensé que por lo menos Orochimaru tendría la decencia de buscar él mismo sus víctimas. Ahora veo que esto significa solo una cosa, su deterioro a falta de un nuevo cuerpo es mayor de lo esperado." Concluyo el rubio.

"Vaya… con los años tal vez perdiste algo de idiotez, pero todo eso se pone a prueba al verte aquí solo." Respondió el Ninja Medico con una confiada sonrisa. "Tu jamás podrás ganarme, solo eres un perdedor." Concluyo con orgullo.

"Bien, entonces eso lo hace peor, ¿Verdad?" respondió el rubio sin dejarse intimidar por las palabras de la mano derecha de Orochimaru.

"¿A qué te refieres?" dijo confuso.

"Ser derrotado por un perdedor de verdad debe doler." Contesto Naruto logrando cambiar el juego mental del Kabuto, comprobado por un ceño y una sonrisa forzada de su parte.

"Tú sí que sabes cómo sacar de quicio a una persona." Gruño manteniendo su sonrisa forzada al ajustar sus gafas. "Veo que todo lo tuyo es solo un cambio de apariencia, el resto sigue igual. Un impetuoso, inquieto e hiperactivo ninja cabeza hueca." Kabuto tomo su pose de Taijutsu mostrando sus manos brillantes por su técnica de Escarpelo de Chakra.

Naruto le imito tomando su pose de su Kawazu Kumite. **[[N/a: Kata de los sapos.]] **"¡Y orgulloso de serlo'ttebayo!" Naruto dio inicio con un avance rápido hacia su oponente con gafas. Esto comenzó un combate de Taijutsu. Kabuto intentaba acertar golpes en lugares específicos, pero el rubio lograba evadir y redirigir cada golpe con su estilo particular. El estilo de Naruto se basaba en desviar los golpes del oponente utilizando sus extremidades, en especial el reverso de sus palmas, para quitar la guardia enemiga y luego atacar sin contratiempos. De la misma manera que desviaba los golpes creaba distracciones usando sus palmas, desviando la atención del oponente a los extraños gestos que realizaba.

Kabuto se vio forzado a retroceder. Inicialmente no le tomo enserio, pero con forme a que la batalla avanzaba notaba lo avanzado que era su Taijutsu a pesar de ser tan poco convencional y poco ortodoxo. Aunque admirándolo de aquella perspectiva se le ajustaba al rubio. Pronto descubrió de qué se trataba. Sorprendido por su realización, el Ninja Medico dio un salto hacia tras alejándose de su oponente. "No has perdido el tiempo estos años, Namikaze." Elogio Kabuto. "Supongo que no eres un perdedor."

"Primero que nada, soy Uzumaki, es el nombre que me dieron al nacer. Y ¿cambiando de opinión tan rápido?" pregunto Naruto desafiante.

El asistente de Orochimaru ajusto sus gafas mostrando una sonrisa tranquila. "Como médico debo analizar bien las situaciones, con un buen juicio. Si sobreestimo las habilidades, en caso de mi campo, los daños que puede recibir un paciente por una enfermedad puede resultar falta."

"¿Entonces soy una enfermedad?" pregunto divertido Naruto con esa analogía.

"Supongo que en algún sentido lo eres." Concluyo igualmente divertido. "Ha terminado el proceso de evaluación Naruto-kun, es tiempo de terminar con esto. No quiero hacer esperar a Orochimaru-sama." Emitiendo una risa sardónica, esta vez fue Kabuto quien inicio con el ataque.

El ataque/bloqueo comenzó igual que a la vez anterior. Kabuto intentaba atacar mientras Naruto bloqueaba creando poco a poco un punto de abertura. Pero pronto la velocidad de Kabuto aumento, al igual que sus ya precisos golpes. Naruto se las arregló para bloquear varios, pero todo termino bajo un error fatal. Kabuto tomando un impulso de velocidad dio un tiro directo con su técnica médica en el corazón del rubio. "Esto demuestra que no estas al nivel." Siguió con su tono orgulloso al ver el horror en la expresión de rubio.

Kabuto se sorprendió cuando el horror se volvió sonrisa.

_**¡Poof!**_

Desde la espalda, el ninja medico fue atacado por las piernas haciendo perder su equilibrio instantáneamente. Demostrando su gran centro de gravedad, utilizo sus manos para reponerse del golpe y volver a contraatacar con una patada Naruto. Este la bloqueo con su estilo ya conocido sorprendiéndose de la capacidad de respuesta en situaciones difíciles que poseía el médico. Decidiendo no perder tiempo, Naruto intento dar un puñetazo, pero en una demostración de equilibrio puro Kabuto se apoyó en el mismo brazo del rubio para ponerse de pie.

Con sus Escarpelos de Chakra intento atacar al rubio internamente, de esa manera lograría deshabilitar un brazo, una ventaja valiosa. Solo que el médico no previo que ante el daño el supuesto _Naruto_ desaparecería en otro cumulo de humo. Sin siquiera saber el instante, Kabuto fue golpeado directamente por un potente derechazo de su oponente sobre su mejilla, derribándolo al instante y enviándolo a varios metros más atrás. Mientras se arrastraba en el suelo, Kabuto uso la palma derecha para un rechazo del suelo y volver a caer en pie, recreando su guardia.

"Me sigues sorprendiendo, Naruto-kun. No solo has evolucionado tu estilo de Taijutsu a uno bastante extraño, también mejoro tu sincronización con tus Kage Bunshin. Lamentablemente para ti mi regeneración rápida evita cualquier daño físico que me puedas causar y a pesar de que tú también posees uno a un nivel superior al normal, no llega a mi nivel. También encontré la debilidad una vez, ¿Recuerdas? En esta ocasión Tsunade no podrá salvarte." Explico con gran detalle la mano derecha de Orochimaru.

"Tal vez, pero aun no logras darme y sé que puedes regenerarte mientras tengas Chakra. ¿Quién tiene una fuente ilimitada de Chakra en su estómago? La última vez que revise era yo'ttebayo." Respondió ante la amenaza el rubio. "La vez pasada te derrote con un Rasengan y creo que aun así lograste recuperarte del daño, parcialmente. ¡En ese caso te tengo un regalo especial!" La expresión del rubio se tornó seria. "Una última cosa, lo más probable es que escapes después de esto, así que lo diré ahora."

Kabuto levanto una ceja en diversión. "¿Qué yo escaparé?"

"Bien, es la costumbre de ustedes cuando van perdiendo." Respondió Naruto sin demasiada atención o importancia, provocando un gruñido mental del médico. "Dile a Orochimaru que la próxima vez que lo vea terminare el trabajo de Hokage-jiji y sus brazos van a ser sus últimas preocupaciones." Sin dar tiempo a Kabuto para pensar en sus palabras, Naruto se lanzó contra él por una última vez iniciando otra vez con el enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo.

Kabuto inicio con un derechazo de su Escarpelo de Chakra el cual Naruto fácilmente desvió hacia arriba con su reverso de palma derecha. Frustrado por lo mismo, el medico repitió el mismo con la izquierda, pero en esta ocasión Naruto agarro su muñeca con su mano derecha. "Intenta regenerarte de esto, **¡Futon: Rasengan!**" El medico vio con fascinación y horror como la esfera blanca se formó en la mano derecha del rubio en cuestión de milésimas, la cual bruscamente fue impactada directo en su abdomen enviándolo a volar metros hacia atrás envuelto en un vórtice blanco como un petardo.

Naruto observo como la esfera se alejaba a gran velocidad seguro de que Kabuto no saldría ileso. Al agregar el elemento Futon a su Rasengan cambia el tipo de daño que crea, o mejor dicho lo especializa, haciendo daño a nivel celular, no solo destruyendo las células, también cortando los nexos de Chakra. Resumiendo: Kabuto no podría regenerar sus células convencionalmente. No era tan potente como el Rasen Shuriken, pero era lo suficientemente potente para no crear un daño a si mismo por contragolpe, esa razón fue la que le llevo a querer lanzar el Rasen Shuriken.

Al voltearse noto el motivo de su presencia. Ella estaba mirando el suelo causando que su cabello negro le negara la vista de su cara que hasta el momento no la había visto por culpa de la batalla. Preocupado por su estado el rubio se arrodillo ante ella para verla más de cerca.

La muchacha por su parte no sabía que pensar viendo la lucha. Mientras que gran parte de ella era feliz de no tener que ser el experimento de aquel tipo, la otra, que era su orgullo como Kunoichi de Iwagakure no le permitía estarse tranquila. Lo peor en este momento no era la derrota, ni que la salvaran, era el hecho de que le debiera su vida a un Namikaze, aquel hombre que fue el azote de Iwagakure durante la Tercera Guerra Ninja. Mientras que el resentimiento por aquel hombre permanecía latente en su pueblo, también era respetado por su gran fuerza.

Pronto, la joven sumergida en sus pensamientos, noto la presencia de alguien frente a ella. Lentamente levanto su rostro manteniéndose preparada para lo que estuviera en frente. Nada la preparo para encontrarse con aquellos zafiros que llevaba el muchacho por ojos. Brillaban intensamente como dos joyas relucientes. Su corazón sintió que casi se salía de su pecho, latiendo fuertemente al ver la preocupación pura reflejada en ellos. Olvido por completo su orgullo herido de Kunoichi, el linaje del muchacho o su derrota reciente a manos de un médico. Todo lo que importaban eran aquellos ojos.

Naruto observo como a la muchacha levanto su cabeza para encontrar sus ojos con los propios. Eran como dos perlas negras brillantes, llenas de inteligencia y astucia, de fuerza y de orgullo. Pareció hipnotizado por aquellos ojos, total y completamente cautivado. Sintió que su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba mientras los observaba memorizándolos inconscientemente. Dotados de un brillo tan único que un hombre estaría loco por no estar cautivado por tales gemas.

Sacudiendo sus ideas junto con su cabeza decidió hablar. "¿Te-te encuentras bi-bien?" pregunto tartamudeando con sus palabras. "_¿Por qué demonios soné como Hinata?_" se cuestionó aterrado de esta situación, no quería dar una mala impresión.

"¿Eh?" La joven ladeo su cabeza ante la duda de la situación actual con su propia mente traicionándola. Rápidamente recupero la compostura, teniendo la vergüenza de soltar un leve sonrojo. "Er… si, me encuentro bien. De todos modos, ¿Qué haces aquí?" cuestiono casi gritando. Tal parece que por este momento no logro tener buen control de sus emociones. ¿Por qué tenía que mirarla de esa manera?

El rubio pareció ofendido por aquella respuesta. "Salvado tu desagradecido trasero de Orochimaru." Contesto en el mismo tono. "Lo que me recuerda…" Naruto concentro a lo menos la mitad de su Chakra restante. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" Pronto un Bunshin apareció junto al rubio. "Localiza a Kabuto y síguelo hasta su base, debemos encontrar el escondrijo de esa serpiente." Ordeno severamente.

"¡Si jefe!" Sin más el clon salto hacia la dirección que había ido parar Kabuto.

"¿Aquel tipo sigue vivo?" pregunto sorprendida Kurotsuchi. Por el momento había sufrido tantas sorpresas, poseía tantas dudas, y tenía que clasificar tantos pensamientos que decidió apostar por la situación más apremiante, su intento de secuestro. "¿A qué se refería con aquello de _Cuerpo para Orochimaru_?" Fue lo primero que le vino a la mente.

"Tú has escuchado hablar de Orochimaru, ¿Verdad?" pregunto inicialmente el rubio. Al igual que ella estaba clasificando sus pensamientos que por el momento se habían descontrolado.

"Por supuesto. Se encuentra en cada Libro Bingo como un Ninja Rango-S siendo uno de los Sannin desertores de Konoha." Explico la joven recordando todo lo leído sobre aquel sujeto. "¿Qué tiene que ver eso? ¿Qué quería ese sujeto conmigo?" continúo con la interrogación, pero soltó un quejido.

"Vamos, te llevare a tu pueblo, en el camino te cuento todo." Contesto Naruto dándole la espalda permaneciendo agachado, invitándola a subir a su espalda.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué me estas ayudando? Tu padre…" Fue interrumpida brutalmente por Naruto.

"Mi padre estuvo en una guerra al igual que tu pueblo, hicieron lo que tuvieron que hacer. La guerra termino, final del asunto." Recalco el rubio severamente. "Además, mi padre es mi padre, yo soy yo. Somos personas totalmente diferentes. Ahora sube que estamos a un día de camino de tu casa y no sé qué clases de heridas te pudo haber hecho aquel cuatro ojos." La pelinegra pareció tensarse al escuchar aquello. "Aunque no te preocupes, no puede ser nada fatal, no le sirves a Orochimaru muerta."

"Pero no tiene sentido, ¿Por qué me ayudas?" insisto insegura.

"A diferencia de la mayoría de los ninja de ahora, yo tengo mi conciencia. Si dejara alguien herido e incapacitado atrás me perseguiría el resto de mi vida." Todavía veía bastantes dudas en su rostro, sí que era terca. "Si te hace sentir mejor tengo que ver a Tsuchikage así que vamos en la misma dirección." Insistió sin dar un pero de más.

Dando un suspiro en resignación subió a la espalda del rubio. "¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres terco?" le reprocho un tanto enfadada.

"Podría decir lo mismo de ti." Respondió divertido. Naruto, ganando un ceño que no logro ver pero si sintió en algún lugar de su cuerpo, inicio su camino rumbo a Iwagakure. Luego de unos minutos pasando la ley del hielo por ella, se decidió a hablar preguntándole otra vez por su tema anterior no siendo aburrido en su camino.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Aquí estamos, Iwagakure." Concluyo Kurotsuchi.

"Vaya, es algo tétrico." Anuncio el rubio un tanto intimidado por el aspecto del pueblo ninja.

"¿Bromeas? Es lo mejor que hay." Afirmo con seguridad la muchacha. "Puedes bajarme ahora."

"¿Estas segura? Ayer apenas podías caminar y…"

Naruto fue interrumpido por ella. "Puedo caminar y es lo que vamos hacer ahora." Gruño tercamente.

"Bien, bien, te dejare caminar." Gruño Naruto. Una vez abajo dio un paso completamente segura de sí misma, pero en cuanto lo dio se tambaleo y se hubiera caído de no ser porque Naruto lo evito. Kurotsuchi iba a reclamar pero al encontrarse con aquellos ojos tan de cerca no pudo evitar olvidar cualquier protesta, sonrojándose avergonzada. Naruto quedo en condiciones similares al ver los ojos negros, pero al percatarse de donde estaban rápidamente recupero la compostura. "Te advertí que era peligroso'ttebayo." Gruño otra vez el rubio.

"¡Puedo caminar por mí misma!" se defendió forzosamente buscando espantar el sonrojo de su rostro con aquel grito. Ahora de pie correctamente inicio su camino al interior de las puertas. Pronto aparecieron los dos Chunin de turno en guardia.

El par de ninjas observo sospechosamente a Naruto, pero antes de que se lograra armar un escándalo logro intervenir Kurotsuchi explicándoles sobre el engaño de su misión y el motivo de su encuentro. Con la promesa de escoltarlo a la oficina del Tsuchikage, la joven de cabello negro acompaño a Naruto a donde su abuelo. Inicialmente el rubio intento disuadirla de ir al hospital para vigilar sus daños, pero ella tercamente insistió en estar junto a él cuando fuera a ver a su abuelo.

Al entrar a la oficina noto al anciano en el puesto de Tsuchikage, para ser precisos el Sandaime Tsuchikage Onoki o también llamado _Ryotenbin no Onoki_. **[[N/a: Onoki de las dos escalas.]]** Jiraiya le había advertido a Naruto sobre este sujeto en el pasado. Aunque en realidad fue una lección general sobre el mundo ninja actual relatando sobre los Kages de cada pueblo, incluyendo en el informe, por mucho a su sorpresa, a Sabaku no Gaara, el Godaime Kazekage.

El anciano no le quito su vista desde que entro en su oficina acompañado de Kurotsuchi. "Tsuchikage-sama, la misión resulto ser un engaño." Todo indicaba que a pesar de ser su nieta, en situaciones serias se comportaba con forme lo que se requiriera.

El anciano arqueo una ceja. "¿Engaño? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Sería mejor si yo le contara, Tsuchikage-sama." Interrumpió Naruto.

"¿Y quién eres? Por alguna razón te me haces familiar." Dijo sospechoso.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Fui quien descubrió el engaño para secuestrar a su nieta." Respondió firmemente y sin duda. Después de todo demostrar debilidad ante un Kage no debía ser permitido, le costó hacerlo frente al Raikage, pero no se dejaría intimidar ni por él o por este. El anciano pareció expectante para continuar, hasta ahora no le dijo nada que ya no le hubieran informado salvo su nombre. "Soy el discípulo de Jiraiya Gama Sennin. Por medio de su Red Espía localizo activamente los movimientos de Orochimaru, así descubrí que su nieta era el siguiente objetivo."

La habitación se llenó de sorpresa cuando revelo que era el aprendiz de Jiraiya, algo que ni siquiera Kurotsuchi se enteró durante su explicación anterior. "¿Siguiente objetivo para qué?" pregunto curioso y sorprendido que uno de los _Densetsu no Sannin_ **[[N/a: Tres Ninjas Legendarios]]** estuviera interesado en su nieta y que el aprendiz del otro estuviera en su oficina.

"Tengo entendido que su nieta posee un raro Kekkei Genkai: Yoton. Esto llamo la atención de Orochimaru como objetivo para su siguiente cuerpo de su Jutsu de inmortalidad." Ahora era el turno de que solo el Tsuchikage se sorprendiera. "Mientras no deseo que nadie sea usado de tal forma, también tengo la intención personal de detener a Orochimaru como peligro para las naciones ninjas. Impidiéndole tener un cuerpo fuerte facilita mi trabajo."

"Entiendo, pero en este momento estoy más curioso por la razón real que te encuentras en mi oficina." Cuestiono las acciones Onoki del rubio, ocasionando que Kurotsuchi mirara con notable curiosidad a Naruto. "No tenías que venir para informarme en persona, incluso Kurotsuchi hubiera bastado."

"Hehehe… verdad. Tengo una proposición que darle." Dijo simplemente el rubio sacando una sonrisa al anciano. "Quisiera trabajar como un Ninja Mercenario para este pueblo. Me conformaría con misiones periódicas y ocasionales para ganar experiencia. Es difícil encontrar misiones donde uno pueda ganar experiencia en pueblos pequeños. A cambio de este favor le daría bastante información importante, incluso un misterio del cual creo que usted desconoce hasta hoy."

"¿Cuál sería ese misterio?" El anciano tenía que admitirlo, el muchacho sabía hacer un trato.

"El destino de sus Biju y los responsables de las extracciones de los Jinchuriki de este pueblo." Contesto repugnándose al decir la palabra Jinchuriki.

"¡¿Sabes quienes fueron? ¿Cómo sé que no me estas engañando?" Grito alterado.

La respuesta del rubio fue llevar su mano hacia la base de su chaqueta levantándola de golpe dejando al descubierto su abdomen. Kurotsuchi se sonrojo levemente al ver los pectorales levemente definidos del rubio, pero pronto aquella vergüenza se esfumo al ver que algo aparecía allí. Un sello. "Porque los que están cazando los Jinchuriki, me están cazando." Respondió severamente.

"Mmm… bien, puedo ver que serias honesto, pero aun si me dijeras podría no concluir el trato y simplemente echarte de mi pueblo." Contesto astutamente el anciano. Ahora llamaba la atención de su futura respuesta.

"Puedo vivir con el riesgo y las consecuencias." Respondió Naruto sin darle mayor importancia. "Además, me pagaría lo mismo que a un ninja regular de su pueblo y dudo que quiera poner en riesgo ninjas propios cuando puede usar mano de obra mercenaria. No es primera vez que lo hace y esa fue la razón por la que perdió a sus Jinchuriki, después de todo usted ayudo a financiar la organización."

"¿Eh? No me digas que…" Onoki abrió los ojos en sorpresa ante aquella revelación.

"Akatsuki." Recalco Naruto dándole algo verdadero en que pensar al anciano. "Debo suponer que a pesar de contratarlos, usted no pidió nombres. Yo tengo cada nombre y habilidad que poseen en aquella organización, incluso el nombre de su líder y creo que le interesara: Uchiha Madara."

"Ma-Madara…" repitió como en un trance, pero pronto se recuperó. "Si… es probable que fuera él." Esta vez fue Naruto el que arqueo una ceja, el Tsuchikage daba a entender que sabía más de lo que decía. "Alguien con la capacidad de controlar los Biju no puede ser subestimado."

"Bien, porque esta conversación acaba de comenzar. Creo que podríamos hacer un comercio de información útil y creo que usted también tiene cosas que decir." Agregó Naruto dando inicio a una larga charla. Bien, pudo con el Raikage A, este tan solo era un nuevo reto.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto salió satisfecho de la oficina del Tsuchikage. No fue tan optimista como el Raikage, es decir, aún tenía que pagar el hotel y todo eso si quería quedarse por los alrededores del pueblo, pero por lo menos su pasaporte le era de utilidad con la misma facilidad que le dio el Raikage. Pensando en ello fue rumbo al hotel mientras que el Tsuchikage y Kurotsuchi le esperaron cerrar la puerta para continuar su charla sin la presencia del rubio.

"Abuelo, ¿Estás seguro de esto? Sé que dio bastante información pero…" indico insegura su nieta, pero el anciano parecía satisfecho con la conversación del rubio. Por otro lado era preocupante la información dada de los miembros de Akatsuki. Los que estaban registrados en el libro Bingo eran ninjas perversos de Rango-S y de alto nivel de peligrosidad, pero hubo un nombre que le sorprendió más que toda la información junta: Deidara. Tendría que meditar este asunto mucho más de lo esperado, en especial si estaba su propio estudiante renegado y todo por negar su arte, como él le decía.

"Es lo justo. El dio un gran riesgo al darme esta información, además el será un nexo a nuevas fuentes de información si lo mantenemos cerca. Igualmente por su parte, él ganaba algo al decirme y es algo muy sencillo en realidad, aun si yo no aceptaba los términos." Explico Onoki.

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto dudosa.

"Quiere entorpecerle el paso a Akatsuki. Si tanta libertad y facilidades tiene aquella organización es por mantenerse en secreto, pero si las grandes naciones se enteran y administran la información discretamente tomaran medidas dificultándoles las capturas de futuros Jinchuriki, al mismo tiempo nos dará la oportunidad de atacarles y recuperar nuestros Biju." Anuncio con victoria. "Es audaz, pero al mismo tiempo inteligente. Me agrada el muchacho… tenía que ser hijo de él."

Esto en verdad hizo arder la curiosidad de Kurotsuchi. Rara vez su abuelo encontraba alguien a quien respectar y menos que alguien se ganara su respeto en tan poco tiempo. Desde el principio le intrigo este personaje llamado Naruto Uzumaki, inicialmente por razones diferentes, pero ahora tenía más que averiguar y también una deuda que saldar, como Kunoichi orgullosa no se permitía quedar con una deuda no saldada. Pronto una sonrisa astuta, similar a la de su abuelo, apareció en su rostro ideando la forma perfecta para pagar su deuda, poner fin a sus curiosidades y, dependiendo de cómo fuera este plan, conocer más profundamente a esta persona.

Al salir de su oficina se fue a recorrer el pueblo buscando al extranjero, lo cual no tardó en hacer al encontrarlo saliendo del hotel del pueblo.

Naruto por su parte caminaba en la búsqueda de un lugar donde cenar escuchando su estómago reclamarle sin pena y ni vergüenza alguna. Se hacía de noche y no había comido correctamente desde el día anterior antes del enfrentamiento contra Kabuto. Al mismo tiempo, pensar en su cena anterior le hizo pensar en su tiempo pasado con Konan y Yugao, fue una lástima que se topara con ellas mientras iba del País del Rayo hasta el País de la Tierra. Su cabaña en el País de la Hierba quedaba en el centro del trayecto y no habían contado con que se produciría la coincidencia de que tanto Konan como Yugao estuvieran presentes. Esto dio inicio a una perfecta noche de descanso. Tal vez durmió poco, pero sus actividades en compañía de ellas siempre lograrían relajarlo y descansarlo por más activa que fueran sus acciones.

Esperaba que pudiera repetirlo pronto.

Sacándose aquellos pensamientos de su mente, de lo contrario estaría toda la noche pensando en ellas, regreso a su tarea de buscar algún lugar donde cenar. La zona comercial de pueblo era bastante grande, no tanto comparado a Kumogakure o Konohagakure, pero mucho más que un pueblo estándar de algún país pequeño.

"¡Naruto!" El rubio se dio vuelta al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por una voz familiar. Se sorprendió al encontrarse con Kurotsuchi otra vez. "Me alegra encontrarte otra vez." Dijo agotada.

"Oye, fuiste al hospital, ¿Verdad?" supuso, aunque por el estado fuera de condición por su cansancio indicaba que no había visto un hospital hace bastante tiempo. "Kabuto es un experto en el cuerpo humano, deberías hacer que te revisen y de seguro que no le dijiste nada a tu abuelo además de lo que yo dije, ¿Verdad?"

"¿Qué no ves que estoy bien?" contradijo defendiendo su orgullo restante de ninja, pero tan pronto como termino la frase se tambaleo desmayándose siendo salvada de caer al suelo por el rubio junto a ella. Tal parece que su venida a este lugar le había gastado todas las energías restantes de la joven.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kabuto se movió a gran velocidad por el desierto del País del Viento, llegando hacia una zona de rocosas entre el desierto, cercano a la frontera Norte del País del Viento con el País de las Rocas, se introdujo entre un gran laberinto subterráneo. No antes de volver a escupir sangre soltando una violenta cantidad de tos, algo que le había forzado a ir más lento durante el camino hasta aquí. Algo que llamo su atención, ya que no había podido recuperarse en su totalidad del daño del Rasengan de Naruto. La vez pasada le sucedió algo familiar, pero había estudiado su situación y sus repercusiones, estando seguro de poder remediarlas ahora sin mayores problemas.

Todo estudio estuvo mal desde el principio. El daño era considerablemente más fuerte y de alguna manera diferente. No podía recuperarse del daño con facilidad, como si no pudiera abastecer de Chakra a las células destruidas para iniciar la curación acelerada. Además las células más cercanas a la herida causada por el Jutsu estaban más allá de la recuperación. La técnica tenía como característica única atacar a nivel celular; algo que significaba bastante preocupante para el médico.

"Orochimaru no estará complacido." Dijo en voz baja entrando más en lo profundo de las grietas en un pasadizo que era notablemente artificial.

A sus espaldas, notando la estructura creada por el hombre, una silueta invisible observaba con atención. "_No puedo creer que sea tan útil la técnica de transparencia de Jiraiya-sensei, lástima que tan solo la use para espiar a las mujeres._" Pensando en su descubrimiento de la guarida de Orochimaru el Kage Bunshin se disipó en un cumulo de humo, enviándole la información al Naruto original en Iwagakure.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Dos jóvenes salieron del hospital ya a altas horas de la noche. El estómago de Naruto todavía rugía exigiendo algo de comer, aun con la información descubierta por su Kage Bunshin, el dueño de aquel órgano corporal suspiro con tristeza. "Sí que eres testaruda." Aunque por alguna razón le recordó a alguien, tal vez a él mismo aunque no lo admitiera ante alguien. "Todavía no ceno y no he comido desde ayer." Se quejó.

"Tengo una solución para eso." Concluyo Kurotsuchi mirando directamente a los ojos del rubio, causando otra vez la reacción conocida en ambos, afirmando la determinación de las conclusiones de la pelinegra. "Te invito a una cita." Confirmo con una sonrisa desviada. Su abuelo siempre le hablo de tomar los riesgos necesarios para obtener lo que se quiere, en esta ocasión lo estaba aplicando.

Los ojos del rubio se ampliaron. "¡¿Ehhh?"

Su grito fue escuchado por todo Iwagakure.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor:<strong>

**¿Sorprendidos? Eso espero porque me parti la cabeza tratando de averiguar como iniciar este capitulo. Se que no fue muy extenso como los anteriores, pero fui directo al grano. Kurotsuchi es la siguiente en la lista. ¿Por que? Hay casi nada escrito con ella y naruto conciderando que un matrimonio entre ambos seria el simbolo de paz definitvo para las naciones, es decir... ¿Que la nieta del lider del pueblo de Iwagakure se case con el hijo del destello amarillo? No podria encontrar otro simbolo mejor de paz. La otra razon para demostrar que Naruto no esta interesado en los bustos XD... **

**Con este capitulo tambien quiero decir algo muy importante. Sucedio hace poco pero cada vez la idea se hace mas fuerte en mi mente. No creo que sea capas de escribir NaruSaku otra vez, ¿Por que? Porque Sakura dijo algo que me molesto de verdad, digo, le aguanto muchas cosas: (la promesa no cuenta porque tenia 13 años) Le aguanto la falsa confesion, le aguanto que lo rechace pensando que alguna vez se dara cuenta de lo que esta haciendo, pero... ¿QUE NO SEPA A QUIEN CURAR EN UNA GUERRA DONDE SASUKE ES EL ENEMIGO? Los que no entiendan, eso lo dijo en uno de los ultimos caps de shippuden, Sakura estaba en el hospital aprendiendo sobre ser un medico en el campo de batalla, viendo fotos y cosas asi, cuando llega un momento y piensa: "Si Naruto y Sasuke terminan siendo heridos, ¿A quien curaria?" ¡¿En verdad tiene que pensar eso? Es decir claro, esta enamorada y todo, pero Naruto es su aliado, un ninja de su propio pueblo... ¿Como es posible si quiera conciderar en curar a Sasuke?**

**Mientras que aun trabajo en el prologo de "Legado", y "Assassin's Creed: La hermandad de Konoha" ya no sera NaruSaku, en verdad siento decepcionar. (Este ultimo tampoco sera NaruSakuIno). Con eso estoy repensando muchas cosas, ya que el cambio de pareja implica un cambio dramatico en el curso de sus historia en especial "Assassin's Creed", ya que tengo que reescribir una gran cantidad de escenas, cambiandolo totalmente. Tambien tengo que definir a las nuevas parejas.**

**"Legado" no es Harem, por lo que busco una pareja en concreto y nada más, puede ser: Karin (Mi opcion más fuerte por ser mi creencia más apegada a la pareja futura de la serie, descartando a Sakura, ella es la más cercana a la condicion dada por Kushina, ya saben parecida a ella), Tenten, Kurotsuchi, Temari, Karui o Samui.**

**"Assassin's Creed: La hermandad de Konoha", ahi si estan consideradas todas pero solo ser un par de las ya mencionadas: Karin, Tenten, Kurotsuchi, Temari, Karui y Samui; tal vez agregue a la lista a Yugao.**

**Tengo una tercera idea para un fanfic basado en naruto en otro "Y si". "¿Y si Iruka creyera que Naruto no esta preparado para ser Genin luego de detener a Mizuki, regresandolo por otro año a la academia? Obviamente no entregandole su banda ninja." Es una idea que recien esta en desarrollo. He ledio un par de fanfics que tuve el milagro de encontrar, pero ninguno lo ha desarrollado por completo, hay cuando más 10 caps en el par de fanfics (y lamentablemente no recuerdo sus nombres). Es una idea intrigante y que estoy entuciasmado por desarrollar. Ni si quiera se si quiero que sea Harem o a que clase de chica quiero.**

**Por ahora sera anunciado aqui, ya que es el unico fanfic que tengo definido por el momento. Pero cuando logre desarrollar más ideas regresare a ellas. Asi que preparence para mas actualizaciones de este. El capitulo que viene sera tan dificil como este y no se cuando lo actualice. **

**PD: la encuesta de Furia Nocturna Si/No aun continua, pero los que votan son los de siempre, asi que hagan caso! Por ahora va, ya que no he resibido ninguna negativa.**

**¡Comentarios! ¡Comentarios! ¡Ideas! ¡Ocurrencias! ¡Comentarios!  
><strong>**El autor se anima cuando los recive porque sabe que estan interesados en lo que leen  
><strong>**Solo a un click de distancia  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>V **


	12. Capitulo 11

**-Destierro-  
><strong>**Capítulo 11: De complicaciones a soluciones**

Naruto suspiro observando por la ventana de su departamento ubicado en Sunagakure. Mientras que tenía razones para estar feliz, hoy no era un de aquellos días. Sunagakure se había agregado a su itinerario de viajes alrededor de los Países Elementales. Había reencontrado amigos en este lugar como Gaara, y había creado nuevos como Kankuro y Temari, pese a que en el pasado no les había dado oportunidad de serlo. Como Kazekage actual y amigo acepto _alegremente_ la información otorgada, para estándares de expresiones del Ninja pelirrojo.

Desde entonces comenzó su rutina de viajes entre misiones por Kumogakure, Iwagakure y Sunagakure, con leves intermedios en su pequeña cabaña en los densos bosques de Kusagakure. Tuvo muchas alegrías en este tiempo, un ejemplo perfecto es un encuentro inesperado hace algunas semanas aquí mismo, en Sunagakure y fue bastante…

…problemático.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Naruto regresaba a su departamento en Sunagakure para un merecido descanso luego de una misión junto a Kankuro, cuando desde la entrada del pueblo venia un individuo quien Naruto podría reconocer aun con todo el tiempo que había pasado. Lo único que cambio en él era su estatura. El rubio se quedó estático observándolo mientras caminaba hacia el sin siquiera notarlo, al parecer estaba demasiado ocupado observando las nubes._

"_¡Shikamaru!" grito Naruto divertido al ver a su amigo de Konoha. Era una suerte que Ayame hubiera actualizado un poco su estado frente a los demás en Konoha, ya que desde su partida Shikamaru, arrastrado por Choji, había visitado bastante seguido el local de Ramen favorito de Naruto._

_El muchacho pareció notar el llamado, curioso se acercó a preguntar. "¿Si? ¿Quién eres?"_

"_¡Ow! ¡Eso dolió Shikamaru, Dattebayo!" Contesto casi sintiéndose culpable de decir aquello. _

_Era normal que no le reconociera, no gracias a que Yugao había cambiado su chaqueta anterior por una similar, la única diferencia además del símbolo Uzumaki en su espalda, era la capucha que cubría su cabeza. Al mismo tiempo Konan le había regalado una máscara muy parecida a la de su sensei, Kakashi, la única diferencia visible era su color negro en vez del azul marino, combinando de esta manera con el resto de su ropa. Inicialmente estuvo en contra, pero Konan logro convencerlo diciendo que así costaría más que las personas descubrieran que es un Jinchuriki por sus patillas de zorro y también sería una gran ayuda durante, ahora, frecuentes viajes por el deserto de Sunagakure, bloqueando la arena de su boca._

"_¿Da-Da-Dattebayo?" repitió incrédulo. El rubio disfrutó cada segundo como la cara de Shikamaru se deformaba por la sorpresa. Como respuesta Naruto replegó su capucha y bajo su máscara revelando su sonrisa patentada estilo zorro. "¡Na-Naruto!"_

"_Ha pasado tiempo, Shikamaru." Respondió el rubio._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Se sorprendió al saber que Shikamaru era el encargado de las negociaciones entre Konohagakure y Sunagakure por los exámenes Chunin. Fue una charla amistosa, larga y estable, hablando sobre el estado de los amigos restantes de Naruto en el pueblo. El perezoso vio el estado delicado del rubio respecto al equipo siete, salvo por Kakashi, logrando hablar de él y de todos los antiguos novatos de su generación, y de sus respectivos Jounin-sensei, Iruka-sensei y Tsunade. Pero llego un momento que Naruto noto algo bastante peculiar. El perezoso genio se culpaba por su destierro, ya que fue gracias a la misión en la que él era el jefe de grupo donde se decidió la sentencia de Naruto.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_¿Me desterraste tú?" Pregunto el rubio enfadado._

"_No, pero es mi responsabilidad, era yo el que…" Fue interrumpido otra vez Shikamaru._

"_¿Votaste por mi destierro?" Insistió Naruto en otra pregunta._

"_No." Contesto bruscamente._

"_Entonces no tienes nada para pedir perdón." Afirmo con una sonrisa el rubio poniendo una mano en el hombro de Shikamaru en forma de apoyo. _

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sin duda que cuando Naruto vio como Shikamaru regresaba a Konoha, se marchaba con un peso gigantesco fuera de sus hombros. Había logrado charlar con Naruto y aclarar sus dudas, respiraba tranquilo sabiendo que su amigo seguía siendo el mismo y más importante que todo era su _amigo_.

Pero entonces comenzaban las malas noticias. Con tan solo pensarlo y recordarlo su rostro se llenaba de tristeza, sabiendo que pese a su destierro nada había cambiado. Esto fue averiguado durante su primera visita al desierto del País del Viento, siguiendo la ruta que averiguo por su Kage Bunshin al seguir a Kabuto.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Naruto logro con éxito infiltrarse en la base de la sucia serpiente. Sin duda que las lecciones de cautela de Jiraiya-sensei, más la experiencia ganada con el Equipo Samui sobre sigilo fueron fructíferas en esta ocasión, en especial al combinarlo con la versión que él mismo desarrollo del Toton Jutsu __**[[N/a: Técnica Transparente de Escape]]**__ de su sensei. Aunque intenciones de Jiraiya tras esta enseñanza no eran del todo puras, considerando que se lo enseño para que lo acompañara en su siguiente sesión de investigación para su siguiente novela. Obviamente Naruto negó el acompañarlo y combinándolo con su denso Chakra logro hacer una versión mucho más perfecta que la de Jiraiya, quien miraba con grandes celos aquel descubrimiento, en especial con sus Kage Bunshin._

_Naruto recorrió por completo la base de la serpiente de Konohagakure, quien afortuna no estaba. Logro encontrar varios experimentos y archivos de planes pasados, nada demasiado importante. Lamentablemente se enteró de un cuerpo substituto para trasladarse, quedando solo con la satisfacción de haber frustrado los planes de Orochimaru para obtener su cuerpo ideal por segunda vez._

_A sus sorpresa encontró varios archivos sobre el diseño y desarrollo del Ten no Juin __**[[N/a: Sello Maldito del Cielo, lo posee Sasuke y Anko.]]**__ y del Chi no Juin __**[[N/a: Sello Maldito de la Tierra, lo poseía Kimimaro y es más poderoso que el de Sasuke y Anko]]**__ Estudiándolos adecuadamente con la ayuda del conocimiento almacenado de los Sellos Uzumaki y de Jiraiya podría ser capaz de eliminarlo por completo en vez de tan solo sellarlo como Kakashi._

_Orgulloso de su descubrimiento, el mercenario almaceno los archivos dentro de un sello de almacenaje, para luego seguir con la inspección de la zona. Más experimentos, sujetos de prueba. Información sobre un tal Tenzo, primer sujeto de pruebas implantado con las células del Shodaime Hokage, funcionalidad óptima. Segundo implantado: Danzo. _

_¿Danzo? ¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre antes? Los archivos eran viejos, estaba en una sección vieja y estos experimentos eran de los tiempos previos a la Traición oficial de Orochimaru ante Konoha. Sería interesante preguntarle a Jiraiya. Decidió seguir buscando archivos en una fecha más reciente, llegando hasta la invasión Suna/Oto, pero había algo extraño._

_¿Información de Konoha? Este último llamo su atención; había detalles sobre los AMBU actuales, rutas y horarios de patrullas, el código del sello que rodea a Konoha para evadir invasiones posibles, listado de ninjas actuales, rangos y habilidades. El rubio frunció el ceño, estos datos son recientes lo que indicaba que había otro espía en Konoha que trabajaba para Orochimaru. ¿Quién podría ser? Kabuto estaba descartado al ser descubierto hace tiempo._

_Pronto encontró su respuesta y no le gusto. Lo único que pudo hacer fue realizar un sello de copiado y guardar la nueva información, para marcharse de la guarida de Orochimaru sin mirar atrás. Aquel descubrimiento deseaba nunca haberlo encontrado._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_¿En verdad te falle ese día, Sasuke?_" pensó amargamente Naruto.

Luego de aquel acontecimiento vinieron otros más alegres, más misiones, nuevas amistades. Incluso había comenzado a salir con dos chicas: Kurotsuchi, quien fue bastante directa con él en Iwagakure, al principio se vio algo escéptico, pero de alguna manera ella le recordaba bastante a él mismo. Luego, una vez que regreso a Kumogakure sucedió un evento bastante sorprendente, algo que ni el mismo lograba entender todavía revelando que los pensamientos de una mujer siempre serian un misterio.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_El equipo Samui había terminado su primera misión desde el regreso de Naruto. En estos momentos cada uno regresaría a sus hogares para descansar. Habían tenido una misión Rango-B, y como era costumbre en las misiones de esta categoría se les otorgaría días de descanso a los Ninjas. Feliz de obtener días libres, Naruto iba a regresar a su departamento._

"_Naruto…" La voz de Samui le paralizo al instante, curioso se volteó para encontrar a la joven Jounin y líder del equipo observándolo. Se veía un tanto inquieta y nerviosa. "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" Ella pareció maldecir algo en voz baja, por lo que el rubio mercenario se rió levemente. Era divertido verla tan alterada como un cambio para su general tranquilidad. Buscando no darle más motivos para este extraño nerviosismo, Naruto asintió. "¿Querrías… tener… una cita conmigo?"_

_El mercenario quedo paralizado ante aquellas palabras mirándola fijamente. "_¿Ella me invita a salir?_" pensaba incrédulo. Repaso la pregunta varias veces analizando si en realidad escucho correctamente. Luego lo analizo concretamente. Por supuesto que encontraba atractiva a Samui, y su personalidad, pese a no conocerla mucho, era intrigante. Sin duda que le gustaría conocerla un poco más. Nunca se imaginó que ella generaría un interés por alguien como él._

"_Entiendo si no quieres, no eres un ninja de este pueblo y…" Samui se había comenzado a voltear ocultando su desilusión en su rostro habitualmente frio._

"_No he dicho nada así." Aseguro Naruto tomando el hombro de la ninja Jounin antes de sé que volteara por completo. "Tan solo me tomaste por sorpresa." Aclaro rápidamente el malentendido. "Por supuesto que me gustaría." Sonrió cálidamente en respuesta. "¿Puedes mañana?" _

_Samui mostro tan solo un leve sonrojo con una honesta sonrisa a la que Naruto respondió de la misma forma. "Si, me encantaría."_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto sonrió levemente recordando su primera cita con Samui. No fue nada del otro mundo en lo que hicieron, tan solo una comida acompañada de una charla con las intenciones de conocerse mejor y funciono; fue ameno y divertido. Samui no sonreía con sonrisas grandes, con suerte movía sus labios, pero eran sus ojos los que reflejaban sus verdaderas emociones siendo tan expresivos como la su propia actitud. Tan solo viéndolos podría deducir si estaba feliz, enojada, triste, tranquila, nerviosa. Entonces aquella primera cita llevo a una segunda, y la segunda a una tercera.

Con su relación con Samui entendió algo que había pasado en Konoha, algo de lo que siempre Ino relataba a Sakura: Kurenai y Asuma. Samui era discreta y le pidió discreción a Naruto no revelando su relación a otras personas. No muchas lo descubrieron salvo por Omoi, quien pese a ser bastante _confabulador_, logro destapar su relación por lo menos para él. Karui jamás noto algo, era demasiado desatenta en aquel ámbito como para notarlo.

Con Kurotsuchi era diferente. Ella era muy parecida a él en su actitud: orgullosa, espontanea, inteligente y tal vez tan astuta como él mismo. No tenía miedo de ser ella misma ni ocultar algo. Sus citas fueron como ella misma: espontaneas y alegres. Ambos podrían hacer bromas y reírse por horas, imaginando cosas aleatorias. Ella vivía en su imaginación, mucho como Naruto lo fue cuando niño, tal vez por eso le traía tanta nostalgia, recordar esa parte inocente de él que perdió cuando abandono Konoha, así como su lealtad extrema hacia el pueblo de Iwa que solo era rival con la propia que tuvo con Konoha.

Entonces comenzó esta relación en intervalos durante su viaje y en tan solo un par de meses su relación evoluciono bastante bien. Hasta el punto en el que Naruto no pudo seguir ocultando sus intenciones sobre su clan. Fue en esta parte donde todo se echó a perder. Doble rechazo en menos de una semana. Ninguna creería ser capaz de compartirle con otra, siendo el temor más grande del mercenario volviéndose realidad ante sus ojos.

Dolió, en verdad lo hizo, y era por esto que se encontraba tan deprimido con tan solo una semana de distancia a la doble ruptura de relación. Sentía el vacío en su corazón que había creado para ellas. Era un dolor horrible, uno que fue incluso mayor a cuando Sakura le rechazo. Es verdad que en aquella ocasión le dolió no solo por ser su compañero de equipo, Sakura también fue su primer amor, la primera persona en ocupar tanto su mente como su corazón a tiempo completo. La persona por quien Naruto hubiera hecho todo y de hecho lo hizo renunciando a su propia alma y vida al momento de regresar a Sasuke para cumplir aquella promesa.

Pero esto era una clase de dolor diferente y mucho mayor. Era un rechazo doble de una relación que estaba progresando. Con Sakura jamás compartió una relación de este tipo, ella jamás le dio esa oportunidad al rechazar cada una de sus intentos de cita. Samui y Kurotsuchi habían dejado una huella en su corazón. Crearon un espacio exclusivo para ellas que ahora estaba hueco, justo como había un espacio para Konan y Yugao, único e irrepetible.

Ahora el sector comercial, donde estaba ubicado su departamento, estaba lleno de vida siendo ya las primeras horas de la mañana y su primer día de descanso. No tenía humor de viajar o de alguna misión, quería estar solo a pesar de que la familia del Kazekage, siendo el Kazekage mismo y sus hermanos, venían a almorzar dentro de unas horas. Naruto no tenía ánimos de cocinar pese a ser una de sus diversiones. Tan solo quería olvidar y encerrarse en sus recuerdos.

Recuerdos de sus citas y encuentros con Samui y Kurotsuchi. Los paseos, bromas, risas, cenas, cine, besos, abrazos y momentos juntos en general. No habían llegado a la última fase como con Konan y Yugao, pero no lo había hecho porque hacer eso sin un compromiso seria como engañar a Konan y Yugao, traicionar su confianza. Era algo que quería llegar al momento de que se informaran sobre su clan, algo que hizo y fallo miserablemente. Ahora solo podría atenerse a las consecuencias.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Una figura llego a Sunagakure. Desde en lo profundo del desierto paso las gigantescas puertas de roca solida formada de la propia arena. A los costados estaban los vigilantes, curiosos de observar a este visitante. Estaba totalmente cubierto por turbantes, negando la posibilidad de comprobar el cuerpo y/o el género de la persona. "¿Motivo de su visita?" pregunto uno de los Chunin en guardia.

"Visita de un… familiar." Contesto la voz que al ser áspera no se podría confirmar si era la de un hombre suave o de una mujer grave. El sujeto paso su pasaporte. Los dos miraron sorprendidos la foto que mostraba, sacándose la sorpresa le regresaron el pasaporte.

"Que tenga una agradable visita." Saludo el Chunin.

Asintiendo el sujeto camino al interior del pueblo. Lentamente se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre llegando al sector comercial de Sunagakure. Con cuidado saco un papel desde el interior de su turbante buscando una dirección. Una vez comprobado que estaba en el lugar correcto entro en un complejo de edificios no muy llamativo, llegando por las escaleras hasta el último piso. Camino por el pasillo hasta la tercera puerta, la más lejana de la escalera y la golpeo tres veces.

No hubo respuesta.

Golpeo tres veces más.

"Voy, ya voy." Se escuchó una voz proveniente desde atrás de la puerta. Con el sonido de la chapa, la puerta se abrió revelando a Naruto. "¿Si, que se le ofrece?" pregunto curioso.

El sujeto, inicialmente se vio sorprendido por el estado de desánimo que mostraba el rubio, para luego sacarse los turbantes y las telas revelando una esbelta figura femenina. "¿Esa es la forma de recibir a tu novia?" pregunto la ahora revelada mujer de cabello purpura.

"¡Yu-chan!" grito Naruto abrazándola desde la cintura casi levantándola del suelo. Yugao respondió al abrazo dejándose llevar por el cariño mostrado por el rubio. Pronto él la bajo, alejándose levemente lo suficiente para verla de frente sin dejar ir su cintura. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Bien, alguien se notaba bastante deprimido en sus cartas así que decidí visitarle para animarlo un poco. ¿Puedes adivinar quién es?" le preguntó levemente enfadada. Naruto sonrió esta vez besándola suavemente, lo que ella otra vez se dejó guiar respondiendo. Ambos avanzaron al interior del hogar de Naruto en Sunagakure mientras los besos aumentaban su intensidad y pasión. Yugao cerro impaciente la puerta con el talón de su pie izquierdo demasiado _ocupada_ con el rubio como para asegurarse si estaba bien cerrado.

Por otro lado, esto definitivamente era lo que recito el doctor a Naruto.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Tal vez se pueda molestar si venimos a esta hora." Le sugirió Temari a su hermano Kankuro. Ambos llegaban al departamento de Naruto mucho antes de lo previsto, faltando bastantes horas para el almuerzo, pero tenían que asegurarse que Naruto estuviera cocinando para la ocasión. "Sabes que Naruto ha estado algo deprimido por estos días."

"Por eso hay que ver que esté haciendo algo, no se vaya arrepentir a último minuto." Reclamo Kankuro, "Más le vale que no comience con eso de mi maquillaje, digo… pintura de guerra." Se corrigió ocasionando que Temari soltara una carcajada.

"Así que finalmente lo admites. Y yo que pensaba comenzar a prestarte mis cosméticos." Se burló su hermana mayor.

"¡Sabes que no son cosméticos!" reclamo el titiritero. "Estúpidos rubios molestos." gruño la frase que Shikamaru había usado tiempo atrás en compañía de ambos. Describía la personalidad de Naruto y Temari a la perfección y lo resumía bien al ser ambos rubios. Temari solo se rió un poco más fuerte divertida con lo fácil que era molestar a su hermano ahora y todo gracias a Naruto. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que aquel frio y experto titiritero tuviera un gran punto débil por su pintura de guerra para la supuesta intimidación?

El par se congelo al ver la puerta del presunto departamento de Naruto junta. Sus instintos ninja dieron puntapiés pensando que algo estaba mal. Preocupados por el estado de su amigo, sigilosamente y sin necesaria comunicación verbal, entraron en el departamento. Se movilizaron levemente agachados, con Kankuro al frente ya que técnicamente él estaba mejor capacitado para ataques a un rango cercano, Temari en cambio era una luchadora a larga distancia.

La mayoría de las puertas del departamento estaban a izquierda desde la entrada en orden: despensa, baño, habitación; mientras que a derecha en el mismo orden estaba la cocina, comedor y sala. La despensa era tan solo un armario pequeño por lo que no había nada oculto, el baño estaba vacío y desde ahí se podía ver que tanto el comedor, como la sala y la cocina estaban vacíos. Lo preocupante eran los sonidos que provenían desde la habitación: se escuchaban quejidos y murmuro.

Kankuro fue el primero en asomarse y quedo petrificado al instante.

"Kankuro, ¿Qué ocurre?" susurro Temari a su hermano al frente. "Kankuro…"

No hubo respuesta.

"Kankuro." Espero otro momento pero no había respuesta. Cuestionándose esto lentamente se asomó junto a Kankuro, quedando igualmente petrificada. Su garganta se secó y una gran cantidad de rubor fue acumulado en sus mejillas ante la vista.

En toda gloria y esplendor, desde la perspectiva de Temari, se encontraba Uzumaki Naruto como vino al mundo, desnudo, sentado, por sobre y en, plena cama. Sobre él, en cambio, estaba una desconocida mujer con unos atributos que la misma hermana del Kazekage envidiaba, de una larga cabellera purpura e igualmente desnuda que su acompañante. Ambos se movían con gran sincronización, abrazados sin dejar espacio entre ellos, sus caras se encontraban frente a frente intercambiando un largo, apasionado e íntimo beso.

Pronto los labios de ambos buscaron oxigeno separándose contra su voluntad, pero esto no los detuvo en su intento de lograr contacto. El rubio rápidamente unió sus labios contra el cuello de la mujer, logrando que ella soltara un gemido en forma de un nombre. "¡Naruto!" grito con toda su pasión sin dejar los movimientos rítmicos.

"Yu-chan…" gimió su acompañante contra su piel en su cuello, aferrándose con más fuerza su unión de cuerpos. Ella, con sus manos, le separo a la fuerza con la intención lograda de asaltar sus labios otra vez, logrando que ambos soltaran un largo y complaciente gemido al contacto.

Temari se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. Actuando rápido miro a su hermano quien a su vergüenza mayor observaba depravadamente el evento. Con la ira y la vergüenza acumulada en su interior la hermana mayor del Kazekage arrastro a Kankuro fuera del departamento cerrando suavemente la puerta a sus espaldas.

"¡¿Cuál demonios es tu problema? ¡Estabas espiando a Naruto, por el amor de dios!" grito Temari enfadada. Su hermano sin vergüenza babeaba ligeramente desde una esquina de su boca. Todo indicaba que pensaba en la mujer que estaba en este momento con el rubio amigo de Gaara. "¡Kankuro!" volvió a reclamar indignada.

"Arh… habla por ti pervertida." Se quejó en respuesta finalmente el titiritero regresando en sí.

"¿Eh?" soltó dudosa, mientras su hermano apunto bajo su nariz. Curiosa llevo su mano a aquel punto encontrando sangre demostrando que no era tan pura como o virtuosa como ella quería aparentar. Pues claro, después de ver a Naruto desnudo, cambiaban las cosas de perspectiva y con aquellos movimientos… "¡Aahh!" grito espantada ante sus inconscientes pervertidos pensamientos que lentamente ocupaban su mente. Gruñendo varias veces Temari salió del edificio mientras no podía evitar en las escenas vistas, aunque fuera expuesta a ellas por unos leves segundos.

Entre tanto su hermano reía entre dientes sin miedo o vergüenza de repasar las escenas vistas.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto repaso los días pasados con alegría en su corazón, a diferencia de hace escasos tres días atrás de su depresión absoluta. Yugao se había marchado de vuelta a su deber pero con nuevos recuerdos en las memorias de ambos. Habían tenido la oportunidad de actuar como una pareja normal, paseando por el pueblo sin la necesidad de ocultarse, disfrutando lo que la aldea tenía que ofrecer en una tarde de completo ocio en compañía mutua. Era algo que quería volver a repetir en un futuro próximo.

También había que agregar que tuvo la oportunidad de presentar a Yugao a sus amigos en Sunagakure. Gaara se vio _feliz,_ para su estándar, al ser presentado con una de las futuras esposas de Naruto; Temari y Kankuro en cambio se vieron bastante incomodos durante la cena, y algo en la mente del rubio le decía no preguntar al respecto.

Aún quedaban cuatro días de sus vacaciones autoimpuestas y sin Yugao seria definitivamente más triste. Tenía que encontrar una forma de distraerse de los sucesos deprimentes recientes. Pero pareció que la respuesta toco su puerta, literalmente. Curioso de este hecho, Naruto abrió encontrándose con otro sujeto cubierto en turbantes, pero a diferencia de la vez pasada, en esta ocasión estaba preparado. Sus ojos ámbar revelaban su identidad al experimentado rubio.

Con un movimiento rápido de sus manos saco los molestos turbantes del misterioso personaje, revelando su cabello azul y piel pálida que oportunamente las túnicas cubrían. Sonriendo la segunda visitante en menos de una semana, besó a Naruto quien feliz repitió el gesto. Tal parece que Konan también detecto la depresión de Naruto en sus cartas y se esforzó en buscar un tiempo para visitarle y darle los _cuidados_ correspondientes. Utilizando su talón derecho, Konan cerró la puerta del departamento, o por lo menos eso intento al quedar junta, pero ninguno de ellos estaba en condiciones o el interés de revisar. En cambio la exploración de labios parecía mucho más prometedora dando indicios de llegar a ser mucho más que solo labios.

Lamentablemente en este día, otra vez venían los hermanos del Kazekage a revisar a Naruto.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_Lo logre._" Pensó triunfante Naruto al terminar la charla con el Tsuchikage. Ahora era cuestión de llegar al hotel para descansar e intentar mantenerse lo suficientemente escondido para realizar otra misión sin que Kurotsuchi lo descubriera. No sabría cómo reaccionar frente a ella y no tenía el ánimo para una charla.

Naruto puso su mano en el picaporte de la puerta para abrirla. Le sorprendió que al hacerlo casi saliera volando con puerta y todo, no recordaba ser tan fuerte o que hubiera encendido el Modo Sennin. Lamentablemente pronto descubrió el porqué, ya que al mismo tiempo habían abierto la puerta desde fuera quedando cara a cara con Kurotsuchi, justamente a la única persona de este pueblo que quería evitar lo más posible.

"Naruto." Susurro sorprendida la nieta del Tsuchikage al verlo cara a cara.

"Kurotsuchi." Respondió en tono triste el rubio. "Nos vemos…" dijo sin pensar demasiado. Y así se marchó a gran velocidad, mientras que la joven le observo alejarse tristemente. Resultaba demasiado doloroso verla, y ver esos ojos le resultaba peor. Camino a una velocidad más alta de lo normal, lo suficiente para que no dijeran que estaba corriendo y no demasiado bajo para llegar pronto al hotel para escapar de todo esto.

"¡Naruto!" escuchó el rubio a sus espaldas soltando una leve medición en voz baja. Contra su voluntad o porque sus pies así lo dijeron, se detuvo. "Naruto…" El rubio no se volteó al llamado, ella fue quien se puso entre el camino de él y de su hotel. El mercenario sin embargo miraba el suelo. "Naruto, por favor mírame." Exigió.

Con algo de duda levanto su cabeza para encontrar aquellos ojos que ahora tan solo veía en sueños. "¿Q-qué ocurre?" pregunto dudoso. No tenía idea de cómo comportarse. ¿Debía estar enojado? Su propio corazón latía rápido. No le gustaba esta sensación incomoda.

"Lo siento…" dijo mirándolo fijamente. El rubio intento apartar su mirada tratando de no ver aquellos ojos negros, pero ella lo impidió usando su propia mano derecha para evitar el movimiento de evasión de su cabeza. El rubio la miro con notable miedo y ella se percató de ello. "Lo siento, Naruto."

"Te dije que no tienes nada que lamentar, es mi culpa…" pero ella puso su mano en su boca. Cualquier mujer hubiera puesto su dedo, pero Kurotsuchi no era la más femenina de las Kunoichi.

"No, no lo es. Debe ser más doloroso casarse por la fuerza cuando la ley lo implica y puedo entender eso. Tú no buscaste ser el último de tu clan, pero tienes la responsabilidad de todos ellos sobre tus hombros. Somos ninjas, nuestros clanes implican prestigio, así como el legado de nos dejan." Explico detalladamente. "Lo pensé desde la última vez, y no me gusta como termino. Yo soy orgullosamente como mi abuelo, me gusta tomar riesgos, ¡Estaré condenada si no tomo este riesgo o toda mi vida pensare en lo que hubiera podido pasar!" Explico aceleradamente. "Quiero intentarlo, Naruto. Ser parte… de tu clan."

Naruto la observo impresionado. Es verdad que habían llegado lejos en un nivel emocional y por esa razón le explico sus intenciones con su clan. Pero en el tiempo lejos de Iwagakure había perdido la esperanza de seguir en esta relación, en verdad le gustaba Kurotsuchi, incluso empezaba a amarla, por eso le tenía tanto miedo. Ahora la esperanza volvía lentamente observando las perlas negras en los ojos de Kurotsuchi, las que normalmente brillaban en alegría, astucia y lealtad, ahora estaban tintineando ante la incertidumbre y miedo. Jamás espero verla alguna vez en este estado de miedo y duda total.

"¿De verdad, Kurotsuchi?" pregunto casi incrédulamente. Esto era demasiado bueno para la realidad del rubio, lentamente comenzaba a aparecer una sonrisa en su rostro siendo imitada por la kunoichi de este pueblo. Pronto el rubio fue abrazado por ella y el gustosamente respondió al gesto de afecto. Era extrañamente satisfactorio abrazarla; extraño por no tener el impedimento de cierta anatomía desarrollada en sus otras dos novias. "Gracias… Kuro-chan." Suspiro con alegría llana y simple.

De golpe se separó. "¡Pero será solo una oportunidad, una!" reitero con fuerza, con lo que Naruto asintió seriamente. Pronto la sonrisa sincera regreso a su rostro volviéndolo a abrazar. "Bien, supongo que por ahora me acostumbrare a ser una Uzumaki, Naruto." Contesto con malicia.

"¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto dudoso el rubio.

La pregunta se contestó sola, ya que Kurotsuchi estaba besando directamente los labios del rubio. El prácticamente se derritió ante el toque suave de los labios traviesos de la pelinegra sobre los propios, llenándolo de un calor tan familiar y a la vez tan diferente. Vagamente la pareja pudo escuchar un silbido, recordando que estaban en el espacio público, específicamente en las afueras del hotel del pueblo. Divertida ante esta emoción que lentamente se propagaba en su interior, Kurotsuchi observo al rubio.

"¿Y si seguimos en tu habitación?" pregunto con una leve travesura, y tal vez algo de nerviosismo oculto en su voz.

"Mhm… creo que me gusta la idea." Contesto en el mismo tono, Naruto. Sonriendo ante la situación, sintiendo la emoción en lo que venía, Kurotsuchi tomo la mano del rubio jalándolo hacia él hotel, específicamente a la habitación donde se encontraba alojado el rubio.

Entre besos y risas la pareja subió las escaleras llegando hasta la habitación ya en tema. Torpemente Naruto introdujo la llave en la cerradura, entre la expectación y los besos llenos de emoción de Kurotsuchi. Tardándose casi tres veces más de lo normal en hacerlo entraron en la habitación tropezando con todo lo que estaba en su camino. Se comenzaron a deshacer de la ropa que les estorbaba en sus próximas intenciones. Al momento de llegar a la cama, ya solo estaban en ropa interior.

Naruto se posó sobre Kurotsuchi, ambos acostados sobre la cama. Él paseo sus dedos por el cabello de la mujer, quien por su parte disfrutaba enormemente del tierno roce. Pero para ella era tiempo de dejar de ser tierna, ahora comenzaba la verdadera acción. "Espero que aquella resistencia de Jinchuriki se pueda aplicar en otras cosas." Susurro en un tono seductor la kunoichi en el oído del rubio, dejando que su suave aliento hiciera casi todo el trabajo de seducción.

Naruto inicialmente le dio un leve espasmo ante la expectación del roce del aliento contra su piel, y su tono de voz no era de mucha ayuda. "En ese caso tendrás que cerciorarte bastante bien." Respondió siguiéndole el juego a su novia. Y así la beso profundamente, Kurotsuchi dio paso libre a la lengua de su, ahora, amante. La primera vez en la que ambos confirmarían sus sentimientos, soltando un gemido como nunca otro, siendo la receptora de los sentimientos del rubio.

Esta encendida, tomo el cuello del rubio jalándolo hacia el lado, obligándolo a dejarla sobre él y lo peor dejándola al mando. "Prepárate para un viaje como ningún otro…" Kurotsuchi agito su cadera contra la entrepierna de Naruto, ocasionando que ambos soltaran otro gemido y siendo el detonador de una noche llena de pasión, y la primera de muchas otras.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto despertó al sentir varios puntos húmedos en su cuerpo. Regresando por completo en si al abrir los ojos noto que era Kurotsuchi quien estaba besándolo desde temprano. Divertido, Naruto la tomo entre sus brazos comenzando una nueva guerra de besos entre ambos. Llegando a un límite se volvieron a ajustar con la kunoichi de Iwagakure durmiendo en el tórax de Naruto. Era sorprendente como la vida de una persona podría cambiar en una noche. Meses de citar y reuniones juntos que llevaron a este instante de felicidad pura. Una posible nuevo miembro en su clan, una persona que se ganaría su afecto eterno que se encontraba descansando entre sus brazos, dándole una nueva versión negra de un despertar a los habituales cubiertos de purpura y/o azul.

Se sentía maravilloso y quería que durara para siempre.

_**¡Poof!**_

El sonido de la explosión de humo llamo la atención de ambos, viendo que a los pies de la cama había un sapo mensajero. Sin ser afectado ante la escena de parcial desnudes de los dos jóvenes, el sapo le entrego un pergamino mensajero a Naruto, para luego desaparecer en una segunda explosión de humo.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Kurotsuchi. "¿Un mensaje?"

"Si…" Naruto abrió el pergamino revisando su contenido, causando un gemido bajo. "Debo ir a Kumogakure, el Raikage me llama." Suspiro con tristeza. Kurotsuchi respondió aferrándose aún más a su brazo bajo los mantos de la cómoda cama de hotel.

"¿En serio?" Pregunto Kurotsuchi en una voz falsa, comenzando a depositar varios besos en Naruto. "Mhm… ¿Y es importante?"

"Ku-Kuro-chan" tartamudeo. "Sabes que no me querría ir si no fuera importante, ah…" soltó un gemido involuntario ya que su novia pelinegra había utilizado su mano para presionar cierta parte en su entrepierna, la cual ganaba rápidamente terreno.

"¿Estás seguro?" volvió a preguntar en tono coqueto dándole un beso esta vez en los labios. "Porque ahora yo tengo planes más importantes y te implican." Naruto, en este instante supo que estaba en una batalla que no podría ganar. Pero que si podría utilizar para acelerar un poco las cosas.

Con un movimiento rápido tomo a Kurotsuchi entre sus brazos y la cargó fuera de la cama en dirección al baño. "No tengo tiempo que perder en la cama, pero no significa que no podamos divertirnos mientras me preparo'ttebayo." Le susurro cerrando la puerta del baño con su espalda. Ella entusiasmada comenzó a besarle, mientras con gran dificultad lograba preparar la ducha. Tal vez no perderían tiempo acostados, pero todo el tiempo que Naruto quiso ahorrar en la cama lo gasto en la ducha.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto llego a las lejanas tierras, desde la perspectiva de Iwagakure, de Kumogakure. Sin problemas presento el pasaporte a los guardias de la entrada. Sin perder tiempo quiso terminar con la duda que le dio el Raikage. No dio motivos, circunstancias o misiones, simplemente estar presente. No tardó en llegar, conociendo con la palma de su mano la aldea.

"¿Me llamo Raikage-sama?" pregunto Naruto reportándose al frente.

"Ah, Naruto." Dijo sonriente el Raikage. "Ha llegado el momento." Dijo casi impaciente, rara vez veía al Raikage tan emocionado salvo en algo que implique una lucha. "Creo que te has ganado el respeto y la confianza para tu entrenamiento con mi hermano."

"¿Entrenamiento con su hermano?" pregunto dudoso, ¿Cuándo había pedido Naruto un entrenamiento con el hermano del Raikage?

"Así es, Killer Bee… bien, en este momento está ocupado y creo que Yugito Nii también pidió estar en el evento, así que será hasta la próxima semana." Continuo su explicación manteniendo su entusiasmo desde el inicio, pero toda esta conversación aturdió bastante al rubio.

"¿Killer Bee? … ¡El Jinchuriki que controla el poder del Biju a la perfección!" exclamo casi en euforia recordando que también era el sensei del Equipo Samui, pero todo pensamiento positivo paro cuando recordó cierta palabra reciente del líder del pueblo. "¿Acaso dijo evento?" recordó dudoso.

"Así es," proclamo el líder del pueblo con autoridad y seguridad. Mabui, a su lado, soltó un suspiro, dejando en claro al rubio que este comportamiento de A era habitual en él. "se dice que los luchadores de alto nivel se pueden entender fácilmente tan solo a través de los puños." Naruto obtuvo un Deja Vu al recordar las mismas palabras saliendo de la boca de Sasuke. "Por eso quiero luchar contra ti, ver de que estas hecho y así ver tus intenciones."

"Entonces, usted… el Raikage… quiere luchar contra mi… un mero ninja mercenario…" dijo dudoso. Bien, la parte audaz de Naruto gritaba luchar contra él arrastrarlo por el suelo como la masa muscular que era, la otra parte, la parte llamada sentido común que Jiraiya prácticamente azoto sobre él le decía correr y ocultarse en tierras altas.

"No, no quiero enfrentar un mero ninja mercenario, quiero enfrentar al aprendiz de Jiraiya e hijo del Kiiroi Senko, quien resulta ser también el Kyubi Jinchuriki. Aquel ninja del que estaba hablando por todo mi pueblo." Proclamo con un aire de respeto. "Además, todos esperan el evento ansiosos."

"Espere… ¿Qué?" grito horrorizado. "¿Todos saben sobre esto?"

"Killer Bee le entrego entradas a Omoi y Karui para que las repartieran a todo el pueblo." Confeso el Raikage un tanto molesto por la actitud avara de su hermano. "_Aunque creo que también quiere hacer un estúpido concierto luego de la batalla. Ha pasado todo él día encerrado buscando rimas desde que le dije mi idea de enfrentar a Naruto… maldito cantante de rap._" Pensó resentido esto último.

"¿Y qué pasaría si dijera que no?" un silencio algo raro se formó en la habitación, como si la propia habitación le dijera _¿Tu, rechazar una batalla contra el Raikage?_ "Entiendo, acepto la última prueba." Contesto ya más tranquilo, tragándose el hecho de que enfrentaría a una de las leyendas de las cinco grande países ninja. Algo que resulto bastante fácil de tragar, tal vez cuando niño enfrentarse a Gaara, Orochimaru y a Kisame/Itachi afecto un poco su sentido de impresión.

"Todo decidido entonces, el Equipo Samui te dirá el día, la ubicación y la hora del evento." Consiguiente a este aviso, el grupo nombrado y equipo del cual es miembro Naruto hizo presencia en la oficina de Raikage. Naruto alzo la mano saludando a los integrantes alegremente. Omoi y Karui contestaron de la misma forma, aunque tanto Naruto como Samui se pusieron algo extraños luego de su entrada. "Esto es todo, entonces. Puedes retirarte."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto regresaba a su departamento de Kumogakure tranquilamente luego de haber charlado bastante con Karui y Omoi luego de cumplir con los pedidos del Raikage. Todo indicaba que faltaba una semana para su encuentro, por lo que debía correctamente: nivel de energía eléctrica, sellos, y otros temas menores. Pensando en todo aquello llego al piso de su departamento, encontrando a alguien inesperado en su puerta.

"Samui." Dijo el rubio un tanto inseguro de que decir. ¿Si la situación con Kurotsuchi se iba a repetir? Lo dudaba altamente. Samui dejo bastante en claro que no iba a seguir con la relación. "¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto quedándose de pie frente ella, junto a la puerta.

"Naruto…" murmuro la Jounin de Kumogakure. La joven le observaba seriamente con un rastro de duda y pena. Si algo había aprendido Naruto en su tiempo con ella fue a leer sus emociones a través de sus ojos. "…sé que te hizo sufrir mi decisión y creo que cometí un error al apresurarme." Confeso en su tono de voz inexpresivo. "Tuve tiempo de pensarlo y… dejaste un vacío en mí, uno que antes no tenía." Naruto levanto su ceja ante esa analogía. "Soy una kunoichi altamente entrenada, jamás me deje llevar por mis emociones y me deje llevar por mi carrera ninja. Quise ser fuerte y alguien de respeto lo que me negó estar en alguna relación. Yo me negué… aunque ahora pienso diferente. No es que yo me negara a tener alguna relación, es que esa persona no llegaba a mi vida."

"Samui…" murmuro sorprendido.

"Tú eres esa persona. Nunca antes quise sentir el calor de una persona junto a mí, la calidez de un abrazo, la suavidad de un beso. Nunca quise nada de eso hasta que tu llegaste a mi vida." Samui seguía con su intento de cara seria, pero sus ojos revelaban lágrimas. "A estas alturas ya no me importa si tengo que compartirte, no me importa si no eres de mi pueblo… yo… eché a perder la única oportunidad que tenia de sentirme amada, la única oportunidad que tenia de sentirme más humana, más mujer que kunoichi." Samui agacho su cabeza hacia el suelo mientras su máscara se rompía lentamente. "yo…"

Pronto la joven kunoichi se sintió rodeada de aquella calidez que tanto extrañaba y que le hacía falta. Cuando levanto su cabeza entendió que estaba en los brazos de Naruto. Continuando con su llanto se acomodó junto a la cabeza del mercenario. Inhalo con fuerza este aroma que tanto había extrañado. Era esto lo que le hizo sentir su corazón latir, esto era sentirse amada.

"No tienes que pedir perdón." Respondió Naruto. "Tú también dejaste un vacío en mí que no podía llegar, un lugar irremplazable en mi corazón." Naruto observo el rostro de Samui. "No es justo que yo no pueda darte a mí mismo solo para ti, solo quiero que seas feliz." Contesto limpiándole las lágrimas de los ojos lentamente.

"Ya me haces feliz." Con eso quedaron viendo disfrutando el calor dado. Pero en algún instante Samui atrapo los labios de Naruto con los propios en un beso simple y sincero, aquella suavidad tal disfrutable al tacto y aquel calor que llenaba sus pulmones y corazón.

En este instante Samui fue egoísta. Quiso más, más que un simple beso y lo profundizó dejándose llevar por nuevos sentimientos e investigándolos, quiso más de aquel calor adictivo que le proporcionaba su novio. Naruto respondió de la misma manera al beso, pero no espero que ella le arrinconara contra la pared durante su búsqueda profunda. No pudo evitar soltar un gemido ante aquel contacto que no se detenía. Pero ella seguía embistiéndole, exigiéndole con su cuerpo más y lo peor es que el mercenario sabía que era ese más.

En un movimiento algo brusco de su parte, Naruto logro separar a Samui el tiempo suficiente para abrir la puerta del departamento, dejándose solo ellos como testigos únicos en una noche donde proclamarían su amor a un nivel mucho más íntimo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Omoi y Karui salían del complejo de edificios donde vivían Samui y su hermano, Atsui. Era extraño este último acababa de regresar de una misión, encontrándose el departamento vacío, asunto que alarmo a los dos miembros del equipo Samui. Normalmente su líder cuando se iba a entrenar dejaba una nota.

"Tal vez Atsui extravió la nota." Concluyo Omoi. "O tal vez fue secuestrada durante la noche por un ejército de mercenarios para pedir un rescate. O tal vez se extravió en su regreso a su departamento ayer por la noche. También el Raikage pudo darle una misión de último minuto."

"Por una vez… concluyo en esa última contigo." Contesto Karui interrumpiendo la sucesión de teorías de Omoi. "Pero si fuera ese el caso, ¿Por qué no nos llamó a nosotros? También somos parte del mismo equipo." Eso dejo pensando a ambos por unos instantes. "Tal vez podríamos utilizar el Modo Sennin de Naruto para encontrarla, ¿Recuerdas aquella misión de rastreo? El encontró a aquellos ninja renegados en tan solo unos instantes,"

"Si, eso podría ser. De todas formas tenemos que encontrarnos para que comience su preparación para enfrentar a Raikage-sama." Simplifico Omoi.

"En eso tienes razón otra vez. Raro." Agrego ahora en dirección al departamento de Naruto.

En unos minutos llegar hasta la construcción en roca desde afuera, comenzando a subir las escaleras. "Tal vez Samui esta con Naruto, pudieron haber dormido juntos." Agrego Omoi al llegar al piso de Naruto, con lo que Karui se hecho a reír.

"¿Naruto y Samui? ¿Estas bromeando? Si es eso, entonces yo soy el Hokage." Respondió al borde del colapso la pelirroja. Sin dejar de reír golpeo la puerta de Naruto algunas veces. Nada los preparo para lo que vería a continuación.

En unos minutos se abrió la puerta revelando a Samui llevando puesto tanto una camiseta negra y boxers; la camiseta negra era sospechosamente similar a la que usaba Naruto lo que causo que las quijadas tanto de Omoi como Karui se abrieran de par en par.

"Es algo temprano para andar molestando en un día de descanso." Fue la respuesta veloz de Samui cerrando la puerta tras ella, sin molestarse en ver al par de individuos en la misma paralización con sus bocas abiertas al cerrar.

Dando un suspiro, Samui fue la habitación principal del departamento acostándose junto al cuerpo masculino que seguía dormido, o por lo menos eso intento, ya que con el movimiento de salida y entrada de la mujer rubia fue despertado. "¿Quién era?" pregunto abrazando el cuerpo de la mujer que se acomodaba junto a él buscando recuperar el calor perdido en esta mañana tan fría en Kumogakure.

"Nadie importante." Contesto simplemente antes de dar otro bostezo y regresar a dormir en la comodidad y calor de su amante. Este se rió entre dientes dándole un beso rápido en los labios para seguir con tu tan ansiado sueño en una de las mejores compañeras del mundo, solo igualada por Yugao, Konan y Kurotsuchi.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Mientras tanto en la puerta del departamento de Naruto.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"¿A-ah?"

"¿Dijo algo Hokage-sama?"

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor:<strong>

**Mi inspiracion esta trabajando 24/7 tal parece. Intentare lo posible por subir el siguiente capitulo antes del jueves. Pero, ¿Recuerdan que hace una semana dije que iba a ir a una boda? Me equivoque, resulta que es esta semana, asi que por eso logre subir un capitulo más. Luego de este jueves pasare a estar bastante ocupado, asi que haré lo que pueda.**

**Me quedo bastante erotico este capitulo, lo que fue inesperado. Si no me atrevo a hacer un lemon completo es porque no creo tener la capacidad de hacerlo todavia, lo intentare en un capitulo futuro. En el siguiente veremos la batalla encarnisada entre el Raikage y Naruto. Creo que alguien quiso ver un "Sparring" creo que fue la palabra que uso, pues en el siguiente estara.**

**Solucionado el asunto principal con las parejas de Naruto. Nuestro joven futuro lider de clan "Consumo" la relacion con todas las chicas hasta ahora relatadas. Faltan dos, pero faltaba bastante para que ese momento llegue. Ahora falta lo más dificil, que conozcan a Yugao y Konan. ¿Como lo voy a hacer? Eso es lo dificil, dudo que pueda repetir la compra de ramen. ¿Dudas sobre Sasuke? Hehehe... eso quedara en secreto hasta más adelante.**

**Ahora dare una respuesta general, el cual fue un mensaje privado que envie a Rhagar.**

**"Muchos me indican que dejo muy suaves a los Kages respecto a Naruto. Pero hay una cosa importante a conciderar. Onoki perdio a todos sus Jinchuriki (2) lo que lo deja en una perspectiva bastante más debil que las demas cinco naciones ninja. Konoha ya es fuerte sin su Jinchuriki a pesar de estar recuperandose luego de la guerra en contra Oto/Suna, poseyendo Ninjas de alto rango como Sharingan no Kakashi. Sunagakure aun posee a su Jinchuriki que por si fuera poco es el Kazekage. Kumogakure posee dos Jinchuriki y una de las fuerzas militares mas fuertes. Kirigakure... no dire, es trama para más adelante.**

**Segundo, es verdad que Naruto ya le presento informacion sobre los miembros de akatsuki, pero de algun lado saco aquella informacion lo que significa que puede conseguir más en un futuro cercano si lo mantiene cerca. Por ultimo, al ser un ninja mercenario ofrece sus servicios por paga en misiones peligrosas en las que prodrian morir. Al arriesgar a Naruto no pierde ninjas de su pueblo en aquellas misiones, donde Naruto gana mas experiencia. Agregando el hecho de Onoki es un ninja que tiende a realizar riesgos.**

**Respecto a el Raikage [No puedo llamarle A, ya que se confunde facilmente]. Es un ninja que respeta el poder y tiende a ser llamado por ello. Naruto salvo a Yugito Nii de Akatsuki derrotando a dos Ninjas Rango-S marcados en el libro Bingo. Alguna vez en el pasado alrededor de la segunda o tercera guerra ninja su pueblo tuvo interes en el Clan Uzumaki secuestrando a la madre de Naruto [Gracias a este evento Kushina y Minato se enamoraron por su "Hilo rojo del destino"] [No creo que fuera durante el reinado de A, creo que era durante el Raikage anterior]. Que un Uzumaki de sus sevicios a cambio de estadia en su pueblo es como un regalo del cielo, nunca se sabe si podria producir herederos o quiera afiliarse al pueblo. Finalmente le tuvo un gran respeto a Minato Namikaze enfrentandose ambos en batalla, ademas que le otorgo informacion sobre Akatsuki [Organizacion que tiene en la mira a dos de sus Jinchuriki].**

**Esa es mi forma de analizarlo...  
>Espero que sea satisfactoria."<strong>

**-Termino cita-**

**Bien, esa es mi perspectiva de los kages y Naruto. Respecto al misterio de Kirigakure, es parte de la siguiente saga y corresponde a las ultimas dos chicas en el clan de Naruto. Sean pacientes.**

**¡Reviews y comentarios por igual!  
>Si comentan, el autor se motiva<br>****Si el autor se motiva, aparece más pronto los capitulos.  
><strong>**¡Muchas gracias de ante mano por los dados y que daran!  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>V **


	13. Capitulo 12

**-Destierro-  
><strong>**Capítulo 12: Batallas de más de un sentido**

Naruto despertó bastante más temprano de la usual en su día programado para la batalla en contra el Raikage A, durmiendo junto a su compañera de habitación eterna mientras estuviera en Kumogakure, Samui. A una semana desde el penúltimo paso en su relación con la ninja rubia, el último seria el presentarla ante el resto de su futuro clan para la aceptación oficial. Era verdad que estaba preocupado por ello. Konan y Yugao no se lo dejaron fácil tiempo atrás, y no estaba seguro de como actuaria Kurotsuchi, quien estaba en la misma situación de Samui. Pero por ahora decidió dejar eso de lado relajándose en el tiempo final antes de la batalla. Esta iniciaría a las doce del mediodía en el estadio de Kumogakure, donde normalmente se presentaban los exámenes Chunin de este lugar. Aun eran las cinco y media en su reloj, por lo que podría descansar un poco junto a su novia.

Satisfecho una vez que reviso la hora, Naruto se volteó a su novia quien torpemente ajustaba su cabeza contra la propia. El mercenario, riéndose de su situación, se acercó tranquilizando el acto de búsqueda de calor inconsciente de Samui, para luego soltar una pequeña sonrisa junto a un suspiro. Naruto ajusto sus brazos a la cintura de la rubia, acercando más su cuerpo hacia ella, quien a pesar de estar inconsciente contesto de la misma forma. A su sorpresa, Samui tomo con su mano izquierda la derecha de Naruto, entrelazando los dedos de ambos, ocasionando que la mujer ensanchara su sonrisa un poco más.

Naruto llevo su mano disponible a la mejilla de su novia, acariciándola levemente y corriendo su cabello rubio que se encontraba frente a ella, estorbándole. "_En verdad tengo suerte_…" Naruto pego su frente suavemente contra la de la rubia. "…_no sé qué hice para merecerte, o para merecer a quien sea, en realidad._" Sin dejar de sonreír desfruto de ver su respiración lenta. "_A pesar de que tan solo han pasado unos meses de conocernos y otros meses más de estar saliendo juntos…._" Era grandiosa la paz que le otorgaba con solo verla dormir, como si todo estuviera correcto en el mundo. "…te amo, Sa-chan."

A la impresión, un casi invisible sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la mujer. De golpe abrió sus ojos, ocasionando que Naruto sudara frio. Samui mantenía su expresión neutra a pesar de seguir mostrando sus mejillas discretamente sonrojadas. Pero cuando la propia mirada de Naruto encontró sus ojos entendió todo, calmándolo al instante. "También te amo."

"¿Lo-lo en voz alta?" pregunto incrédulo ante su propia estupidez.

Sin decir nada Samui le beso tiernamente en los labios. Al inicio aturdido tardo en responder, pero fue simple y sincero. Naruto estaba maravillado con la sensación tan cálida del beso. No poseía lujuria o algún sentimiento sensual, aun cuando podía sentir claramente los pechos de Samui chocando contra su propio cuerpo. Era diferente de besar a Yugao, Konan o Kurotsuchi; aunque la realidad era que era diferente besar a cualquiera porque eran personas diferentes, cada uno con sus propias características únicas, pero que tanto ama de ellas.

Aun estando de lado, Samui termino el beso para acomodarse bajo el mentón de Naruto contra su tórax. Era infinitamente agradable ser sostenida, un sentimiento que no había sentido desde que se definió ella misma como una kunoichi, un arma de Kumogakure no Sato. Y como arma que era, debía mantenerse afilada y útil, lejos de los sentimientos que entorpecían sus camino de progreso. Pero con el tiempo esa resolución comenzó a sonar vacía y encontrar a Naruto fue lo necesario para encontrar un nuevo camino. Para ser un arma en el deber para su pueblo y para ser amada en los brazos de su hombre.

Pronto sintió como el rubio masculino besaba parte alta de su cabeza, ella respondió besando su pecho. Elevo su cabeza distanciándose sin dejar su abrazo para encontrarse con los ojos del rubio de nuevo, volviéndolo a besar con pasión, sentía como electrificaba cada fibra de su ser. Una sensación indescriptible que solo se repetía en sus brazos. Esta vez Naruto se distancio siguiendo con su sonrisa. "Parece que alguien amaneció juguetona."

Por su parte, ella no respondió, simplemente le volvió a besar. Eran años sin un toque humano que tenía toda la intención de recuperar cada día a su lado. De esta manera ambos rubios gastaron la mañana nada más besándose y sosteniéndose en abrazos apretados e íntimos. Sin sexo u otra intención, simplemente descansando como un previo aviso a la batalla que se avecinaba.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El estadio estaba lleno. Era nostálgico para Naruto, ya que no había estado en una batalla de exhibición desde los Exámenes Chunin en Konoha años atrás. Tan solo que ahora no era una batalla contra meros Chunin del pueblo, era contra el mismo Raikage. La construcción del estadio era idéntica a la de Konoha, tal vez por el uso de este estadio en los exámenes, debe haber alguna regulación en su construcción. La única diferencia era el estilo del campo, ya que en el de Konoha habían algunos árboles, aquí era todo rellenado con varios montículos de rocas aleatorias como parte del terreno.

Naruto estaba en el centro esperando el inicio del combate. En una sección especial del estadio estaba el Equipo Samui acompañado de un tipo gigantesco con músculos igualmente grandes, solo comparables al Raikage. Pero la atención del rubio fue hacia la rubia de allá arriba. Con facilidad interceptó los ojos de Samui con los propios, enviándole un mensaje visual de _Buena Suerte_. Naruto respondió con una sonrisa grande, causando un leve sonrojo en ella.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta principal del estadio se abrió, revelando al Raikage. Este estaba sin su sombrero, con la parte del cuerpo descubierta revelando cada musculo desarrollado perfectamente a una escala totalmente superior. Lo único que se podría notar de su atuendo eran su cinturón y gigantescas pulseras de oro. Tan solo su apariencia implicaba respeto.

Fue entonces que justo frente a él apareció un Jounin, para ser precisos, la persona que había salvado hace meses y jamás había vuelto a ver. La Jinchuriki poseedora del biju de dos colas. "Uzumaki Naruto, ¿Verdad?" pregunto la mujer.

"¿Nii Yugito?" respondió confirmando lo mismo. "Me alegra que te encuentras bien."

"Si, sobre eso…" La expresión de Yugito se tornó algo siniestra. "No me hagas quedar mal perdiendo rápidamente, después de todo me salvaste contra dos ninjas rango-S. A lo menos lucha unos minutos antes de que te de la paliza."

"¿Insinúas que voy a perder? ¡Haa! Si voy a luchar, va a ser para ganar, no me importa que sea el Raikage'ttebayo." Contesto positivamente y un tanto ofendido por las palabras de Yugito. ¿Tanta confianza le tenían a su líder o es que en verdad era tan fuerte?

"Bien, es tu elección pero no digas que no te advertí." Dijo en un tomo como si se dirigiera a un niño pequeño. Pronto se distancio, dirigiéndose al público. A ya estaba junto a ellos. "¡Ya tenemos a ambos contrincantes presentes! ¡Podemos dar inicio a la pelea de exhibición entre nuestro querido y poderoso Raikage: A!" La gente rugió ante la presentación de su líder, casi intimidando a Naruto. "¡Y el aprendiz de Densetsu no Sannin, Jiraiya y el hijo de _Konoha no Kiiroi Senko_, _Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato_! ¡Uzumaki Naruto!" A la sorpresa del rubio el público volvió a rugir en total emoción.

Los dos oponentes se distanciaron asumiendo sus posiciones de pelea. "¿Están ambos contrincantes listos?" preguntó Yugito. Ambos contestaron con una leve afirmación, estando más concentrados en los movimientos del oponente que en mirarla. "¡Comiencen!" A diferencia de los Exámenes Chunin que Naruto recordaba, Yugito no se quedó en la arna del combate, tan solo uso un Shunshin hacia la parte elevada donde se encontraba observando el sujeto misterioso junto al Equipo Samui.

Naruto fue forzado a dar un paso hacia atrás en sorpresa. Su sentido de aura eléctrica estaba golpeando su mente como nunca antes. "_El aura eléctrica del Raikage está aumentando, desde ya supera a la mía por mucho, y aun no deja de crecer, si sigue así..._" Se dijo alarmado el mercenario. Fue entonces cuando los presentes de Kumogakure presencio algo que jamás espero ver en este combate y que Naruto desconocía por completo. El chakra elemental del rayo era visible en su contrincante cubriéndolo como un escudo corporal. "¿Una armadura?" dijo en voz alta sorprendido.

"Quiero luchar… contra eso que llaman Senjutsu." Fue lo que le exigió el líder del pueblo a Naruto. "¡Vamos, muéstralo o te derrotare de un solo golpe!"

Pero Naruto seguía en el estado de impacto. "_No cabe duda, su dominio de Chakra Raiton es mayor al mío…_" finalmente esbozo una sonrisa. "Si, veo que no puedo ganar si no lo hago." Los dedos de la mano derecha de Naruto brillaron con Chakra acumulado en ellos, produciendo un Kanji diferente en cada uno. "**¡Uzumaki Fuuin: Gyaku Kushiyose no Jutsu!**" Al impactar los dedos de Naruto el suelo se creó una explosión de humo, revelando a otro Naruto en la posición del loto.

Era una repetición para los miembros del Equipo Samui. "¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Yugito.

"Es como te salvo, según él nos explicó." Dijo silenciosamente Samui. Antes de que Yugito volviera a preguntar a que se refería, el _Naruto _invocado se disipó en otro cumulo de la apariencia del rubio cambio levemente, revelando sus ojos de sapo y tomando su posición inicial en Kawazu Kumite. **[[N/a: Kata de los sapos]]**

"_Puedo sentir su Chakra emanando, pero de alguna forma se siente diferente._" Pensó A observando a su oponente con una leve sonrisa. "Si, puedo sentir tu poder, pero veamos qué es lo que piensas cuando veas mi verdadera velocidad. **¡Erubo!**" Prácticamente el Raikage desapareció, la próxima vez que Naruto lo vio fue cuando impacto su codo contra su cuerpo enviándolo contra las varias rocas tras él y quedando incrustado contra la pared.

"Eso fue vergonzoso." Dijo Yugito habiéndole advertido al rubio.

"Esto no termina aun." Contesto Samui un tanto sorprendida del golpe sorpresivo. Karui y Omoi se veían optimistas, siendo el equipo que había visto en combate real lo que Naruto era capaz de hacer. Un golpe así no hubiera acabado con él en Modo Sennin.

"Tenía esperanzas que esto durara un poco más." Replico A viendo lo fácil que había caído el supuesto Sabio

"¿Quién dice que esto ha terminado?" se escuchó desde el fondo donde Naruto había sido incrustado. Desde el fondo de la pared salió un brazo izquierdo, seguido de un brazo derecho. Con ambos fuera logro zafarse de la pared. "Admito… eso me dolió." Naruto se posicionó otra vez en Kawazu Kumite. "Pero no funcionara otra vez."

"¿Insinúas que me veras venir? Ni el Sharingan sería capaz de ver esta velocidad, pero si tantas ganas tienes de comprobarlo… **¡Erubo!**" El Raikage desapareció otra vez reapareciendo frente al rubio, pero en esta ocasión Naruto tenía su mano extendida, sosteniendo el codo de A. "¿De-detuviste mi codazo?"

"El Modo Sennin otorga al usuario súper fuerza, además de resistencia sobrenatural y regeneración acelerada." Explico Naruto al Raikage. "Pero también tiene un efecto colateral que no pude predecir sobre mi Kekkei Genkai." Agrego sonriente.

"¿Tu Kekkei Genkai?" pregunto ahora realmente curioso el Raikage. "Que yo recuerde solo las mujeres Uzumaki poseían un Kekkei Genkai útil en batalla, lo que las hacia Jinchuriki perfectos gracias a su Chakra especial." Enuncio esperando una aclaración el líder del pueblo. "Lo único que tienen todos los Uzumaki por igual es Longevidad y resistencia superior a las normales."

"Eso es verdad, pero no es un rasgo Uzumaki viejo, es un Kekkei Genkai que se desarrolló accidentalmente." Explico Naruto. "Por alguna razón mi aura eléctrica se fortaleció más allá de los limites humanos permitiéndome la manipulación eléctrica sin el uso de Chakra. Esto genera a la vez un problema ya que dependo de mi capacidad natural de almacenamiento eléctrico que he estado entrenando para aumentar lentamente, pero aun la energía eléctrica almacenada en mi cuerpo se gasta rápidamente. Puedo ser capaz de auto recargarme con la atmosfera a mí alrededor, pero aquello tarda mucho. Esto cambia cuando entro en Modo Sennin. Al estar sincronizado con la naturaleza y ser capaz de sentir la energía natural puedo recargar a una velocidad sorprendente."

"Eso es algo que yo no sabía." Confeso Samui. "Eso quiere decir que aquel ataque que utilizo para derrotar a los mercenarios era…"

"¡Su Kekkei Genkai!" grito Karui recordando aquella escena a la perfección.

"Veamos qué tan fuerte es tu Kekkei Genkai contra mi **Raiton no Yoroi**." **[[N/a: Armadura del elemento de rayo]]** Como respuesta Naruto uso su Taijutsu de sapo para contraatacar. Rápidamente dirigió un puñetazo directo a la cara de Raikage, pero este con facilidad la evadió moviendo su cabeza hacia la izquierda. Lo que no espero es que de su brazo colateralmente le otorgada un golpe de _Nada_. Igualando el poder con el que había sido golpeado Naruto tiempo antes, A fue enviado hacia el lado opuesto de la pared, aun usando su armadura del rayo.

De los escombros se volvió a levantar sin daños. "¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto confuso, en verdad había sido un potente golpe.

"¿Querías probar el Senjutsu? Eso fue pura manipulación de Energía Natural, Senjutsu en estado puro." Explico rápidamente. "Ahora comenzamos de verdad."

"¡Si, esto se hace interesante!" En verdad que el Raikage estaba emocionado por el combate. Pronto desapareció reapareciendo frente a frente del rubio otra vez, inesperadamente tomo su cabeza entre sus gigantescas manos y lo arrastro por el suelo dejando un rastro en el suelo de roca. Sin mostrarse afectado, Naruto tomo el brazo del Raikage desde el suelo levando sus pies para conectare una patada doble enviándolo por los aires chocando contra la pared próxima.

Otra vez el Raikage salió ileso. "¿Solo podrás pararme con esos movimientos? Mientras mi velocidad sea mayor a la tuya yo siempre daré el primer golpe." Alardeo desapareciendo como de costumbre y reapareciendo frente a Naruto otra vez. El único problema con esto es que fallo su golpe, evadiéndolo en una velocidad de mismo tipo que el Raikage. Naruto simplemente desapareció y con un sonido eléctrico reapareció tan solo un paso al lado, lo suficiente para evadir el puñetazo. Esta vez fue su torno de conectarle un golpe directo en su estómago primero, pero más allá de tumbarlo no lograba penetrar al armadura.

"En verdad tienes una fuerza grandiosa, pero mi defensa es demasiado gruesa como para que la traspases con tus golpes." Respondió A, tomándolo a Naruto por sorpresa de los hombros para levantarlo y luego azotarlo contra el suelo. "**¡Raiga Bomu!**" Con una colosal explosión de truenos Naruto quedo estampado en un gigantesco cráter. "Creo que me extralimite un poco." Dijo recordando que nadie había sobrevivido a su ataque antes, esperaba no haberlo matado.

El público igualmente miro en horror la situación. En verdad que el mercenario del cual había tantos rumores era poderoso, pero no tanto para resistir un ataque directo de esa magnitud. Samui miraba simplemente inexpresiva la escena cuando de pronto, desde el cráter comenzó a salir una onda electromagnética la cual atonto levemente al Raikage, quien aun sostenía el cuerpo de Naruto enterrado en las profundidades. Pronto una segunda onda salió, empujando al Raikage un poco más, fue entonces que una sucesión de ondas distanciaron al Raikage del cráter, mostrando que cada vez las ondas aumentaban su velocidad mientras que Naruto se levantaba del cráter, siendo él quien las lanzaba desde sus manos: Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, cada vez acelerando su ritmo hasta el punto de que el Raikage comenzó a brillar intensamente, más de lo normal que con su armadura.

Pronto perdió tracción en el suelo y cuando se dio cuenta estaba flotando. "¿Qué está sucediendo?" grito A.

"Te acabo de electro magnetizar, pero no te preocupes, solo dura unos segundos. Lo suficiente para hacer esto." Naruto dio un salto directo hacia el Raikage flotante. "**¡Senpo-Futon: Rasenregan!**" El Jutsu de Rasengan doble logro atravesar la armadura con facilidad enviando al Raikage a volar varios metros por los aires por sobre el estadio. Aterrizando a unos metros de distancia. A la sorpresa, fascinación y en su mayoría horror, el Raikage se volvió a levantar. "¿Cómo?"

"Mi cuerpo ya es muy resistente debido a mi entrenamiento. Tu técnica fue suficiente para atravesar mi armadura, pero no tanto para atravesar mi piel. Aunque fue un buen intento, mucho más lejos de lo que alguien ha llegado." Esto era desafortunado para el rubio. El Modo Sennin lograba de forma satisfactoria rellenar su capacidad eléctrica rápidamente, pero a este ritmo iba a terminar con su Modo Sennin más pronto de lo esperado.

"Bien, tendré que buscar otra forma de terminar esto." De su cinturón, llamándola a su mano con su electromagnetismo, saco y activo su Sable Futon deslumbrando a todos con su destello blanco gracias al Chakra Natural. Naruto rápidamente cambio a su Forma IV: Ataru. "¡Rhaa!" grito con fuerza dando un salto en espiral hacia el Raikage a una tremenda velocidad. Los sablazos a gran velocidad de Naruto eran bloqueados por las gigantescas pulseras de oro.

Era impresionante la habilidad y velocidad de ambos. Naruto además de utilizar la velocidad natural de la Forma IV, agrego su Paso Cinético con la intención de igual la velocidad del Raikage.

_**¡Clang! ¡Clang! **_

Naruto se movía dando saltos con su agilidad sobrehumana logrando con efectividad marear al Raikage. Por su parte A estaba asombrado por la velocidad de Naruto correspondiendo a la velocidad de su propio padre, lo que tenía al público impresionado. "Tiempo de terminar con esto." Con un salto y con punto de apoyo en una de las pulseras del Raikage salto hacia la retaguardia de este por sobre su cabeza. A correspondió a la velocidad volteándose sin darle la oportunidad al rubio de conectar algún golpe. Naruto repitió lo mismo utilizando la otra pulsera, para luego tomar distancia definitivamente.

"¿Eso vas a hacer todo el tiempo, escapar?" preguntó el Raikage retando al rubio a continuar.

"No, simplemente cambio de estrategia." Naruto lanzo cinco Misiles Adhesivos contra el Raikage, se movió fuera de su trayectoria con facilidad, pero fue cuando se acercaron que descubrió que eran dirigidos de alguna manera hacia él. Lo peor paso cuando estos llegaron a cierta distancia de él, cada misil se fragmento en tres quedando adheridos contra la piel del Raikage detonando en una secuencia de quince explosiones. Otra vez, dentro del humo estaba el Raikage ileso.

"Admito que es fuerte, pero mi armadura es más fuerte." Concluyo el Raikage.

"Lo sé." Contesto Naruto que en este instante estaba montado en su espalda.

"¿En qué momento llegaste aquí? Con anterioridad te habías movido a la misma velocidad que yo." Exigió el Raikage sorprendido de tal movimiento.

"Se llama Paso Cinético, es similar a tu armadura pero solo aumenta mi velocidad equivalente a la cantidad eléctrica que poseo, y mientras este en modo Sennin es bastante más amplia, pero todo este trayecto más los misiles me agoto… por eso tengo planeado recargarme." Agrego con una sonrisa el rubio.

"¿Recargarte? ¿A qué te refieres?" Pronto la respuesta llego. El centenar de truenos que formaban la armadura de Rayo del Raikage comenzó a ser absorbida por Naruto. "¡¿Qué significa esto?" grito sorprendido.

"Tu armadura es electricidad suelta, yo puedo tomar cualquier fuente de energía eléctrica para recargarme, creo que eso lo explica'ttebayo." Naruto se aferró con fuerza absorbiendo la energía pura del Raikage a gran velocidad. Desesperado el Raikage comenzó a azotarlo contra una pared cercana repetidas veces, pero la terquedad de Naruto era más fuerte.

En un par minutos el aura eléctrica del Raikage quedo casi transparente, cuando este logro zafarse de Naruto en su espalda. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, A estaba casi con falta de Chakra mientras Naruto había recargado toda su fuente de poder eléctrico. "¡Para terminar! ¡Paso uno!" Naruto se concentró en las partículas de iones en el ambiente cargándolos eléctricamente a distancia. "¡Rhaa!" Como si el cielo rugiera cayó sobre el Raikage un Trueno directo, aun con el día despejado lo que era impresionante. Cuando la luz se fue se revelo que él aún estaba parado centellando eléctricamente, pero no gracias a su armadura, era tan solo los remantes del ataque de Naruto. "¡Paso dos!"

A la sorpresa del debilitado Raikage sus pulseras de oro explotaron simultáneamente con un destello eléctrico azul, agrietándolas lo suficiente para que se cayeran de sus muñecas. "_¿En qué momento?_" Por supuesto, había sido mientras Naruto le evadía saltado sobre el utilizando sus muñecas como punto de apoyo, dejando sellos explosivos de su propia invención. Tanta fue la sorpresa que no se dio cuenta cuando Naruto quedo frente a él con su sable de Chakra Futon apuntándolo directamente contra su barbilla.

"Paso tres." concluyo el rubio con una sonrisa.

"He he…" se rio el Raikage. "_Su padre usaba un estilo muy similar al momento de dejar sus sellos. Supongo que eso fue lo que me sorprendió, puedo ver mucho de él en este muchacho._" A volvió a reír levemente. "Si, tu ganas Naruto, no puedo seguir."

El público quedo mudo, impresionado ante la admisión de su poderoso líder. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio total para que el sonido de unas palmas al sonar invadiera el estadio. Sobre el techo de la galería estaba sentado aplaudiendo Jiraiya con una sonrisa orgullosa en su cara. Luego aplaudió Samui, seguida de Karui y Omoi. Fue entonces cuando todos en el estadio continuaron con el sonido de las palmas y los gritos de felicitación profunda. Durante un momento de esta euforia apareció Yugito de vuelta en la arena. "¡El ganador del combate de exhibición es Uzumaki Naruto!" Y la muchedumbre salto aún más en su euforia sorprendiendo al rubio quien apagaba su Sable Futon.

Jiraiya fue el siguiente en la arena. "Gracias por invitarme a este evento, Raikage-sama." Dijo sinceramente el hombre de pelo blanco.

"¡Jiraiya-sensei!" grito Naruto recién notándolo.

"Bien, Naruto. No solo has dominado el Modo Sennin, también has progresado con tu Kenjutsu y Fuuinjutsu, aplicándolo excelentemente en batalla. Me has superado." Jiraiya palmeo la espalda del rubio, ocasionando que este se riera también.

"Gracias, aunque espero que el suelo se haya vuelto algo más blando desde que el Raikage me estrello." Dijo en broma.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto A dudoso de la supuesta broma del rubio.

"Por esto…" Al instante en el que los ojos de Naruto regresaron a su color azul, se desplomo exhausto sobre el suelo, perdiendo el conocimiento. Jiraiya logro sostenerlo por los hombros antes de que tocara el suelo. Tal parece que el combinar su Modo Sennin y su Kekkei Genkai había forzado su cuerpo al límite.

"¿Naruto-ku… digo Naruto se encuentra bien?" vino una voz a sus espaldas de los dos hombres y el joven inconsciente. Ambos voltearon para encontrar a Samui. La nariz de Jiraiya se ensancho soltando vapor, su cara se desfiguro a un nivel grotesco, sacando su libreta de notas soltando a Naruto al suelo. "Naruto." Dijo preocupada agachándose para involuntariamente acostarlo contra su busto, pero él estaba totalmente inconsciente.

Pero por lo pronto Jiraiya estaba demasiado ocupado escribiendo sobre la mujer para ponerle atención a Naruto. Jiraiya no era un tonto por ser un pervertido admitido. Tan solo ver a la mujer preguntando por su estudiante le hizo deducir todo. "_Primero Yugao y ahora esta mujer… mi estudiante es un profesional, ¡Estoy tan orgulloso! ¿Tendrá otras? No lo he investigado desde hace mucho._" el peliblanco lloraba de orgullo mientras escribía en su libro de notas sin pena o vergüenza. "_Podré sacar una fortuna: Icha Icha Exilio. Incluso podría sacer versiones: Versión Amarilla y Versión Purpura. ¡Venderé millones!_"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Por extraño que pueda sonar, Naruto despertó desorientado. Al abrir los ojos, tardo un par de minutos en descubrir donde se encontraba. Su departamento en Kumogakure. Lo extraño era lo cálido y suave de su almohada y las dos manos que suavemente acariciaban su pecho. Alterado por este descubrimiento levanto la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de Samui, levemente entorpecida por su busto interpuestos en el camino. Avergonzado levemente decidió seguir mirando al frente.

"¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde que me desmaye?" preguntó Naruto.

"Tres días, pero todo Kumogakure habla de ti." Respondió Samui con una mirada divertida al observar lo aturdido que continuaba Naruto. Sin importarle continuo acariciándole su pecho, haciendo que el rubio situado sobre sus piernas sonriera levemente.

"Esta es una buena forma de despertar." Dijo intentando levantarse pero debido a falta de fuerza iba a caer otra vez sobre la cama, siendo salvado por Samui. Esta le abrazo por la espalda. "Mmhm… retiro lo dicho, esta forma es mejor." Agrego sintiendo el calor de Samui rodearle desde la espalda, siendo el busto de ella usado como almohada, rápidamente se sentó en la cama correctamente para quedar a la altura de Samui y tan solo volteando su cabeza un cuarto de giro la sorprendió besándole los labios, lo que ella respondió con un leve sonrojo.

"¡Oh, estoy tan orgulloso!" grito Jiraiya desde la puerta de la habitación. Causando que Samui se separara de golpe haciendo caer a Naruto al suelo, que estaba levemente inclinado sobre su novia tras perder su punto de apoyo. "Continúen, continúen, que no les de pena." Imploraba Jiraiya mientras escribía aceleradamente sus notas.

"Ero-sennin. Mas te vale que no aparezca ningún libro con información mía, de Samui o Yugao, ¿Me escucho?" Gruño Naruto desde el suelo. "_Es una suerte que no sepa de Ko-chan o Kuro-chan, aunque Kuro-chan creo que va a estar a salvo de sus perversiones._"

"¿Cómo vas a saber lo que escribo si nunca lees mis libros?" pregunto astutamente el Sennin autoproclamado súper pervertido, ocasionando otro gruñido por Naruto. Era verdad, Naruto jamás leyó uno de sus libros, no le gustaban y dios le salve si alguna vez sus novias le encuentran leyendo uno. "En fin, la razón por la que estoy aquí es para ir contigo a tu nuevo entrenamiento. Tal parece que el Raikage ya sabía que ganarías su aprobación." Cambio el tema abruptamente, Jiraiya.

"¿Y dónde seria?" preguntó Naruto.

"En Isla tortuga." Interrumpió Samui. "Es conocido entre todos que tanto el Raikage como su hermano entrenaron allí, y en ese lugar Killer Bee-sensei logro el control completo de su Biju." Naruto escucho atento la explicación de su novia, pero no todos tenían tanta suerte.

Jiraiya estaba demasiado ocupado con cierta parte de la anatomía de la mujer. "_Ta-ta-tamaño Tsu-Tsunade._"

"Ero-sennin, si no dejas de mirar a Sa-chan de esa manera vas a ser el primero en probar el **Sennen Goroshi Rasengan**." Gruño en advertencia Naruto, causando que Jiraiya tragara acompañado de un sudor frio. Samui casi sonrió al recordar el Sennen Goroshi normal, Naruto lo utilizo durante un entrenamiento contra Omoi tiempo atrás. Sobra decir que Karui se burla de ello hasta hoy, ya que Omoi camino gracioso durante más de una semana.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto entro en la oficina del Raikage acompañado del Equipo Samui y Jiraiya. Se sorprendió al ver además del propio Raikage y su habitual asistente Mabui al mismo sujeto que noto durante su batalla contra A. Grandes músculos, lentes de sol y muchas espadas son las características que podrían definir al sujeto desconocido.

"Yo-ho-ho Sr. Nueve, el que aquí habla es Killer Bee, el presente." **[[N/a: Perdonaran mis rimas, no soy el mejor poeta del mundo, aunque tal vez haga parecer a Killer Bee dentro de su carácter]]** Anuncio el Jinchuriki ante el par de nuevos integrantes en la oficina del Raikage.

"¿Eh?" Frente a la corta frase o se podría confundir fácilmente con un sonido, de Naruto se formó un largo silencio. "Yo…"

"Si haces una mísera rima…" Fueron las palabras frías de Samui susurradas al oído de Naruto, causando que toda la voz que estaba en su garganta fuera incinerada al instante. Mirando de reojo a su novia, pese a su cara estática inmaculada, su mirada era un significado totalmente implícito. "_no sexo por un mes o peor… no dormir juntos._" Era lo que entendió el rubio en su mensaje decodificado visual.

"Mi-mi-mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto."

"Buen chico." Susurro de vuelta Samui, causando un suspiro audible de alivio por Naruto.

Jiraiya se rió en voz baja. "_Azotado, ya no le queda orgullo de hombre_." Se dijo en su mente. "_Aunque por otro lado…_" Bien, obviamente Jiraiya noto las implicaciones y las ventajas, siendo mucho más importantes que el orgullo masculino. "_Es más sabio que yo._"

"Los preparativos para el viaje se están procesando por la sencilla razón de que van dos Jinchuriki tengo que aumentar la seguridad." Anuncio severamente el Raikage. "Además tengo entendido que Naruto aún no se recupera por el estrés posterior a la batalla." Era la triste verdad. Combinar su Modo Sennin y su Kekkei Genkai para manejar tanto poder eléctrico y gastarlo simultáneamente, repitiéndolo otras tantas de veces lo había, para ponerlo en mejores palabras, sobrecargado de la alguna manera. Se podría decir que su Aura Eléctrica Potenciada todavía no se adaptaba al Sistema Sensorial adicional del Modo Sennin, no deforma llena y seriamente no preparada para un trabajo en una batalla tan larga. Algo por lo que Naruto estaba pagando con creces en este momento.

"Viajar debilitado con posibles enfrentamientos a Akatsuki sería peligroso y sería más peligroso entrenar en ese estado para dominar una tercera fuente de energía: Kyubi no Yoko." Aunque técnicamente fueran cuatro contando su propio sistema de Chakra. "Según los médicos Naruto debería estar con su poder regulado en una semana, entonces zarparan a Isla Tortuga inmediatamente. Los que irían serán además de Naruto, Jiraiya y Killer Bee; son el Equipo Samui: Samui, Omoi y Karui. ¿Ha quedado claro?"

El grupo asintió. "Bien, Naruto ya lo sabes. Nada de entrenamiento en esta semana, solo descansa." Naruto asintió, para luego irse con el resto del grupo, pero fue detenido por unas últimas palabras del Raikage. "Ah, antes que lo olvide. En la batalla lo pude ver. En verdad eres hijo de tu padre." Sonriendo alegre por el comentario del Raikage, Naruto abandono la oficina.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto llego al departamento dispuesto a dormir por otro largo tiempo. Tenía una semana para afrentar lo que se avecinaba y planeaba descansar lo mejor posible. Con tranquilidad fue a la despensa buscando algún Ramen instantáneo para comer y luego dormir. Sin embargo cuando prendió la luz para poder ver dentro del lugar, luz que alumbra tanto la cocina como el comedor, tres personas estaban sentadas en la mesa del comedor.

Incrédulo ante lo que veían sus ojos, simplemente movió su cabeza hacia el mueble de cocina que poseía un pequeño adorno de espejo en frente donde claramente veía su propio reflejo y de las personas que seguían sentadas en el comedor. Tal fue el grado de choque, porque la palabra sorpresa quedaba como un simple comentario a al margen, que por un momento vio a su reflejo alzar su mano hacia el para alejarse diciendo. "Te dejo solo." Llevándose su palma a los ojos refregándoselos para asegurarse de que su reflejo seguía ahí, que si estaba, se volteó a mirar a los tres sentados en su sala.

Trago aire percatándose de que no era un sueño, ahí estaban ellas.

Samui, quien misteriosamente antes había dicho que regresaba a su departamento, claramente fue una mentira. Pero no era ella de quien tenía miedo, o por lo menos no de ella sola. Sentadas a su izquierda y derecha respectivamente estaban Yugao y Konan. "_Hokage-jiji que estas en el cielo, te veo pronto_." Fue lo único que pudo pensar. "Er… ¿Hola?" Pero el silencio siguió en sus rostros. "_No de nuevo_." Se maldijo, la historia se repetía. "¿Cuándo llegaron?"

"Hace tres días." Respondió Yugao.

"¿Jiraiya-sensei sabe que Ko-chan esta aquí?" pregunto Naruto, espantado de su posible respuesta.

"No, soy una de los miembros de Akatsuki y conozco los métodos sensoriales de Jiraiya-sensei, no tiene idea que estoy aquí." Ese fue un peso de encima menos, aun no estaba preparado para decirle que actualmente una de sus novias era su estudiante de hace años, ni tampoco estaba preparado para relatar el plan de Pein para mantener a Konan joven usando la habilidad para controlar la vida del Rinnegan. Es decir, una mujer de edad mental superior a los treintaicinco años que poseía el cuerpo de una mujer de edad inferior a los veinticinco años para que mantuviera su fuerza llena en la flor de su vida era difícil de explicar. **[[N/a: Esa fue mi única solución para mantener a Konan dentro de una edad prudente, la idea es que no se lleven por más de diez años de diferencia.]]**

"¿Y se conocen hace mucho?" pregunto otra vez Naruto.

"Tres días igualmente." Contesto Samui en esta ocasión.

"_¡Por qué demonios me enamore de tres reinas del hielo!_" Grito Naruto en su mente al ver las expresiones neutras mirándolo fijamente. Por un momento se sintió desnudo ante aquellas miradas, como si pudiera atravesar cualquier Jutsu defensivo, y era un sentimiento horrible. "_Cálmate Naruto, debes mantenerte fuerte, viste a Orochimaru directo a los ojos, le gritaste directo en la cara al Kyubi no Yoko. Esto es una pieza de pastel._" Se convencía en su mente, pero las miradas seguían y por un momento pensó que iba ser víctima de un incendio espontáneo, calcinado ante la mirada directa de aquellas mujeres. "_¡No, no puedo hacerlo, mi piernas comienzan a flaquear, mi voluntad se va… ¡Mantente fuerte Naruto! ¡Mantente fuerte!_" Recordaba al Magenkyo Sharingan de Itachi con su Amaterasu, o al menos ese es el nombre que le describió Konan, lo había visto cuando se encontró con Itachi y Kisame por primera vez, aquel fuego que no se podría apagar. En este momento sentía como si le estuvieran atacando con eso.

"¡Ya basta! ¡Me rindo!" grito Naruto cayendo de rodillas totalmente derrotado. "¿Qué es lo que quieren?" suplico.

"'¿Cuánto fue el tiempo?" preguntó Konan.

"Treinta segundos y se desmorono como un castillo de cartas." Respondió Yugao.

"Mmh… yo apostaba a más." Completo Samui.

"¿Eh?" fue la única palabra que pudo soltar Naruto ante este choque de información. Fue entonces cuando las tres mujeres se rieron. "Esperen, ¿Planearon todo esto?" pregunto horrorizado el rubio. "¿Y se conocen desde hace solo tres días?"

"Bien, es verdad que nos conocemos en persona hace tres días." inicio Konan.

"Pero hemos estado en contacto durante más de una semana." Completo Yugao.

"¿Desde cuándo?" repitió la pregunta sorprendido.

"Luego de que me contaras los miembros del clan." Indico Samui. "Mientras no mirabas saque uno de tus sellos de convocación de sapos mensajeros. Me dijiste que los usabas para mantenerte en contactó con Konan y Yugao al no tener contrato de sapo. Convoque un sapo usándolo y les envié un mensaje a cada una. Les dije de tu batalla contra el Raikage y decidieron venir." La quijada de Naruto cayo estando en el punto de quiebre para que se desencajara de su mandíbula.

"Durante las cartas congeniamos inmediatamente." Siguió Yugao. "Tal parece que tienes ya un modelo programado similar de nosotras en tu búsqueda, ¿eh'" dijo astutamente Yugao mientras se levantaba seductoramente de su asiento usando su dedo índice para cerrar la mandíbula del rubio e inclinarse sobre su oído derecho apoyándose en el hombro del mismo lado. "Me pregunto qué tan parecida será Kurotsuchi."

Siguiendo su extraño juego, Konan se puso en pie de la misma manera caminando seductoramente hacia él, repitió la misma acción. "Aunque tal vez hay que esperar y ver a quien más tienes pensado agregar a nuestro clan." Sincronizada con Yugao, ambas mordieron suavemente el lóbulo de las orejas de Naruto, causando un espasmo involuntario de parte del rubio.

"Pero por el momento, creo que hay que hacerse a la idea." Con las mismas acciones y sensualidad que las anteriores Samui se situó al frente del rubio, entre Yugao y Konan. "Y según lo que ordeno el Raikage tenemos una semana para investigar mucho mejor." Samui bromeo con su aliento cerca de los labios del rubio que pronto junto entreabiertos, mientras que la peli-purpura y la peli-azul seguía el recorrido del lóbulo hasta su cuello para luego pasar a las mejillas y sus patillas de zorro.

Naruto por un momento creyó desmayarse, porque al igual que le paso con Konan y Yugao, no se enteró de en qué momento llego a la orilla de la gran cama en su habitación encontrándose ya totalmente desnudo. Ellas por su parte se daban tiempos besándole los labios, cuello, pectorales al mismo tiempo que le desvestían y se desvestían ellas mismas. Naruto solo observo una combinación borrosa de azul, purpura y amarillo que prácticamente le devoraron en el calor puro. La siguiente vez que Naruto recobro el sentido ya estaba acostado en la cama, desnudo completamente al igual que ellas. Y conforme a que su cuerpo y sentidos se adaptaban al nuevo nivel de esta situación comenzó a responder más firmemente. Debía demostrarles de que estaba hecho el hombre que derroto al Raikage.

Pronto la habitación se vio colapsada de sonidos de besos, gemidos, risillas y susurros que iban aumentando su paso e intensidad, que fue satisfactoriamente contenido gracias a los sellos de intimidad situados en todo el departamento. Pronto los gemidos indicaron nombres y promesas, pedidos y cumplidos que sincronizaban con el movimiento de la cama contra la pared. Sonidos de la experiencia por el dar y recibir, por el intercambio de afecto de un clan en desarrollo, lleno de experimentación satisfactoria, de deseo y de amor; ahuyentando la soledad grabada en las memorias de cada uno de los presentes, que por razones diferentes cada uno poseía.

Los minutos fueron horas cuando el sonido comenzó a reducir su ritmo e intensidad, solo dejando la esencia en el aire de lo que fue como evidencia del hecho. La lujuria fue evaporada satisfactoriamente, dejando latente los besos puros de amor, de cariño y cuidado que los cuerpos después del acto necesitaban.

Así termino Naruto rodeado y abrazado por su clan. Tres mujeres que le habían dado algo especial en conjunto y que él regreso de la misma manera. A su izquierda Samui, a su derecha Konan y sobre él Yugao. Las tres descansando sus cabezas contra el rubio guardando el calor recolectado, con sonrisas satisfechas y realizadas en sus rostros. ¿Quién diría que formar parte de un clan podría ser tan complementario y a la vez solido? Sintiendo que formaban parte de algo grande.

Dando un suspiro final, Naruto las rodeo con un abrazo unitario observando atentamente los colores amarillos, azules y purpuras de sus cabellos, mezclado con un Zafiro exótico, un Ámbar brillante y un Castaño profundo de cada una quienes divertidamente luchaban por mantenerse unos segundos más despiertas, para rendirse y ajustarse contra él, dejando que el cansancio y el sueño les llegara luego que se marchara el estrés y la tensión. Otorgándoles un cariñoso y duradero beso final en los labios de buenas noches, sintiendo las diferencias irrefutables en cada uno de los besos y a pesar del cielo del amanecer tras las cortinas, en cuestión de segundos los cinco miembros del nuevo futuro clan quedo en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor: [LEANLAS, SON IMPORTANTES] [NUEVA ENCUESTA A CONTINUACION]<strong>

**De parte de una epifania al estilo "Manzana de Newton" llega a ustedes una nueva encuesta decidiendo a agregar dos mujeres más al Harem. Son, ellas dos (adicionalmente) o simplemente dejo las que ya tengo programadas.**

**¿Agrego al Harem a Anko Mitarashi y Kurenai Yuhi? Si/No**

**Lo deciden ustedes, ademas sin querer (tal vez era mi subconciente dandome puntapies) agregue algo que podria desencadenar facilmente a ello en el capitulo anterior. Asi que esta en sus manos el ser capaz de aumentar el Harem de las seis originales a ocho. En realidad no me molesta, tengo trama que sin querer se desarrollaria en aquella direccion, asi que si o no, no me afecta, solo son mas capitulos que tardaria para llegar a la Saga Kirigakure y final para dar inicio al Shippuden modificado.**

**Furia Nocturna llegaria al capitulo siguiente o subsiguiente, aun espero respuestas, pero los que votan son los de siempre. (ya que nadie lee las notas de este autor). Tienen tiempo de mas para responder la nueva encuesta, más o menos de dos a cuatro capitulos. ¡Voten!**

**Ahora si mañana me voy de viaje, no se si tendre tiempo de actualizar o escribir, de lo que si estare atento son de los comentarios y votos dejados. Espero que les gustara la batalla contra el Raikage.**

**¡Comentarios, votos y Reviews!  
>¡Voten, voten! ¡Comenten y mas capitulos vendran!<br>No hay que pagar nada, solo dale clic abajo donde dice:  
>"Review this Chapter"<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>V<br>**


	14. Capitulo 13

**-Destierro-  
><strong>**Capítulo 13: Cuando la furia es nocturna**

Esta sería una de aquellas memorias que almacenaría enmarcadas en su mente hasta el día que el dejara de respirar. Sentir la sensible y suave piel de las mujeres contra él, apoyadas encontrando una lugar en el mundo seguro donde descansar. Sentir sus respiraciones en un coro divino, sintiendo su aroma de piel que en este momento se combinaban con su sudor sobre ellas y de él. Era intoxicante y al mismo tiempo una adicción que le perseguiría por siempre.

"¿Ya despertaste?" fue la pregunta de Yugao, quien estaba recostada sobre su pecho. Podía sentir sus bustos chocando contra su tórax, aunque en realidad podría sentir los tres pares de bustos chocando en distintas partes contra él. Era un sentimiento de tensión involuntario. Notando la mirada en la peli-purpura podría ver cierta diversión en su rostro. "¿Dormiste bien?"

"¿Tienes que preguntar? Fue una de las mejores noches y despertares de mi patética existencia." Le respondió todavía parcialmente incrédulo de lo finalizado hace tan solo un par de horas. Yugao respondió besándole castamente sobre sus labios como un saludo de bienvenida, que Naruto respondió fervientemente. "¿Cómo fue que acordaron esto?"

"Una mujer tiene que mantener algunos secretos de su hombre. Además, con Konan ya disfrutábamos bastante contigo y decidimos llevarlo a un nuevo nivel." Contesto Yugao entre el beso. "No puedo decir que yo no disfrute de ello." Concluyo en un tono bastante seductor. Solo eso le basto al rubio para regresar las imágenes de ellas durante la noche pasada. En el hambre de lujuria, Konan y Yugao podrían ser bastante influenciables y atrevidas por la experimentación, la noche anterior Samui demostró pertenecer al mismo grupo.

Entre la actitud seductora de su novia y las memorias de la gloriosa noche, cierta parte de la anatomía del rubio situada en la entrepierna del rubio comenzó a reaccionar. Yugao estaba en una posición precisa para sentir dicha reacción, causando que sonriera durante su sesión de besos. Pronto Naruto sintió el tacto dulce de los labios de Konan contra su cuello causando que soltara un involuntario y profundo gemido. Para terminar las sorpresas de este increíble amanecer en la vida de Naruto Uzumaki otro juego de labios, los que Naruto reconoció como la suave boca de Samui, comenzó a jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja derecha, humedeciéndola y moviéndola de forma sincronizada con su lengua.

"Si crees que anoche fue una de tus mejores noche…" inicio Konan la frase contra su cuello.

"…esta mañana merece ser una de tus mejores." Termino Samui.

En aquel instante, tres manos femeninas, correspondiente a tres mujeres diferentes presentes, apretaron tomaron la rígida entrepierna del rubio causando que este gritara por la sensación de placer obtenida, solo para que dicho grito fuera ahogado por la lengua de Yugao que tomo la oportunidad de ingresar en una nueva invasión a la de Naruto, siendo el punto de partida para una de las mañanas más memorables y agitadas para él con un solo pensamiento en su mente.

"_¡Podrán matarme de miedo con tan siquiera mirarme, pero no cabe duda que las amo´ttebayo!_" Olvidando que este era tan solo el primer dia de unos largos siete días.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto junto al Equipo Samui y Jiraiya veían la construcción frente a ellos admirados, con la forma perfecta del Hachibi no Kyogyu **[[N/a: Toro de ocho colas]]** poniendo la propia cabeza de la gigantesca bestia como adorno principal y puerta. La razón principal por la que los estudiantes de Killer Bee se sorprendieron fue porque era primera vez que visitaban este sitio en sus vidas. Conocer el hogar de su sensei era todo un honor para el trio.

Karui y Omoi miraban maravillados la estructura con gran respeto, mientras Samui la observaba solo con una pequeña sonrisa. La sorpresa no era necesaria ya que sería algo del estilo de su sensei. Jiraiya y Naruto la observaron solo en sorpresa, aunque el rubio tuviera cierto descontento, ciertamente jamás haría una casa con forma del Kyubi, aun que en cierta medida le daba celos por la conexión que poseía Killer Bee con su Biju interno.

Al ser presentado el lugar ante los visitantes en conjunto de varias rimas otorgadas a ellos por Killer Bee les presento a cada uno una habitación propia durante la estadía en este lugar. Naruto pronto descansaba en una cálida cama luego de aquel infierno llamado barco, jamás podría descansar bien con tanto movimiento., y necesitaba todo el tiempo disponible para poder rendir lo necesario durante su próximo entrenamiento. Al instante en que logro cerrar los ojos sintió el golpeteo la puerta de su habitación.

Enfadado por interrumpir su próximo descanso, abrió la puerta, dispuesto a centrar varios gritos a quien quiera que estuviera tras esa puerta, quien creía grandemente que sería Jiraiya por cierta razón ridícula. Antes de lograr cualquier grito o sonido proveniente de su boca un cuerpo abrazo el suyo. Debido a cierto busto desarrollado que actualmente se presionaba contra su tórax y por el aroma que soltaba la mujer, no tardó en darse cuenta la identidad de quien le abrazaba.

"¿Sa-chan?" pregunto Naruto sorprendido. "¿Qué ocurre?"

Samui no contesto, simplemente se zafo de su abrazo para luego capturar el brazo del rubio con los propios y jalarlo para conducirlo fuera de la gigantesca mansión con forma de Toro. El mercenario estaba confuso mientras caminaban en la oscuridad de la noche y sin un rumbo definido. Intento preguntarle a Samui, pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada sonriendo levemente mientras tomaba el brazo su novio. Esto causo que Naruto sonriera de la misma manera, ella simplemente quería estar en su compañía sintiendo a su vez el contacto humano junto a su presencia cálida.

En el pasado ella fue muy solitaria y bastante fría, solo porque ella misma decidió distanciarse del mundo y de las personas para transformarse completamente en el arma que Kumogakure necesitaba y que ella misma deseaba ser. Incluso durante sus inicios tomo distancia a propósito de Karui y Omoi durante su entrenamiento como Genin bajo su instructor Killer Bee. Siempre se dijo a si misma que no necesitaba el contacto de otro humano, que los ninjas tan solo eran armas para ser usadas y que las distracciones como la amistad o el amor ocasionarían que terminara muerta. Todo sentido de sus propias palabras y significado autoimpuesto fue destruido cuando conoció a Uzumaki Naruto, aquel muchacho que le demostró abiertamente el origen de su fuerza y que demostró en innumerables ocasiones a lo largo de sus largas misiones.

Pronto Naruto se transformó en una paradoja caminante y un misterio para ser descubierto. Pronto aquel misterio le llevaría no solo a quererlo como un amigo, sino también como un amante y presencia definitiva en el futuro de su vida. Y ahora compartía en su compañía uno de aquellos momentos sencillos en la vida, la facilidad de caminar con ese alguien especial, lado a lado, sintiendo su presencia, calor, seguridad y confort. Sintiendo que nada más importaba en este mundo.

Eso fue lo que Naruto tardo en entender en los minutos en silencio que pasaron. Relajándose le siguió el juego a su novia; con un rápido movimiento paso su brazo derecho por sobre los hombros de Samui para que ella inclinara y acomodara su cabeza junto a la de él, mientras usaba su mano libre para tomar la otra mano de la joven. Con unas sonrisas sinceras, ambos continuaron su camino en un silencio cómodo, con la suave luz de luna sobre ellos.

Ambos llegaron junto a un riachuelo, sentándose a los pies de un árbol cercano siguiendo en su abrazo cálido. Pronto Samui beso la mejilla del rubio. "Gracias, necesitaba alejarme de todo."

Naruto respondió otorgándole un sensible beso en los labios. "Ya sabes que no tienes que preguntar, soy tuyo 24 horas, siete días." Con esto el par de rubios siguió con su larga sesión de besos, Samui abordo al rubio sentándose sobre su regazo con sus piernas rodeando sus caderas, una posición bastante comprometedora que ambos continuaron al seguir los besos sin buscar algo más lejano, tan solo disfrutando del calor adicional de sus hormonas.

Pronto la silueta de una sombra ante la luz de la luna detuvo su diversión como por arte de magia. Alarmados buscaron al extranjero entre árboles, matorrales y otras vegetaciones cercanas sin lograr encontrar indicios que diera explicación a aquella sombra. Iban a bajar su guardia otra vez para reiniciar con sus labores inconclusas cuando lograron ver la sombra otra vez. Esta vez, estando en pie pudieron ver de dónde provenía. Naruto, quien en esta ocasión se enfocó en su sensor eléctrico busco las auras eléctricas a su alrededor. No había ser vivo además de ellos, en tierra.

El rubio fijo su mirada en lo alto del cielo. La oscuridad absoluta era el abrigo perfecto para el extranjero desconocido. Dicha aura eléctrica, la cual no fue humana, ya no estaba dentro del rango que su habilidad censora eléctrica pudiera captar y sin tener detectada alguna emisión de Chakra de su parte no podría localizarla con su Modo Sennin. Fuera lo que fuera se escapó de sus manos impunemente.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_Esto es imposible, verdaderamente imposible._" Pensaba Naruto respirando agitadamente.

Inicialmente este día no fue uno de los grandes para Naruto. Desde el fiasco de la noche pasada con aquel espía sin identificar, lo cual le siguió una consoladora sesión extra larga de besos con su querida novia que no paso a mayores, despertó al día siguiente para ser literalmente despertado por una rana tratando de entrar en su boca. ¡Así es! ¡Una rana buscando entrar en su boca! Su novia, quien dormía plácidamente a unos escasos centímetros de distancia en su propia cama, no se dio por enterada. Con sus ojos aun desorbitados por todo este suceso extraño buscaba al responsable, para encontrar a Jiraiya de pie junto a la cama con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

Con un último esfuerzo de parte del animal de invocación, logro introducirse en su boca. Seguido a esto Jiraiya explico la verdad tras esto. Tal parece que Jiraiya le había otorgado la llave del sello del Kyubi y el hombre de pelo blanco hizo firmarlo a Naruto mientras dormía, mucho a la furia del rubio. Aunque la venganza no tardo tiempo en llegar cuando Samui abrazo al rubio mientras todavía dormía, demostrando involuntariamente su desarrollado busto bajo su ropa de dormir chocar contra el tórax de su novio. Ante tal accidental visión, Jiraiya salto hacia atrás por un chorro de sangre proveniente de la nariz causando que atravesara la ventana tras él, cayendo desde el segundo piso. Naruto inicialmente se mostró enfadado ante la observación pervertida de su sensei sobre su novia, pero cualquier acción de reprimenda fue detenida por dos razones simples: Samui le abrazaba tiernamente como si se tratara de algún oso de peluche, lo que era extremadamente cómodo, y porque el pervertido recibió su castigo por la caída.

Luego de esto fue llevado a su situación actual. Killer Bee le estaba entrenado en el primer paso para el dominio del Chakra Biju. Para lograrlo debía _arrebatarle_ su poder abriendo el sello del zorro a propósito, pero antes de ello debía manejar las emociones negativas propias que usaría el Kyubi en su contra para tomar el control de su cuerpo. Eso era lo difícil. Ahora se sentaba en una cascada especial donde meditaba para enfrentar a su concentración de pensamientos negativos.

Era imposible. Su fuerza era la misma propia, no podía ganarle en una batalla de igual a igual y ya era su tercer intento. Podría no ser herido físicamente, pero las heridas que causaba a su versión subconsciente eran transferidas en forma de estrés y agotamiento mental. Tarde o temprano llegaría a un límite de luchar y escuchar a su versión negativa no le gustaba para nada, aun podría repasar sus oscuras palabras sin siquiera pensarlo.

"_Konoha podría arder en llamas tan fácilmente en mis manos_."

El tono siniestro de la voz le daba piel de gallina, no solo por la maldad sincera que oía con su propia voz, también el hecho de que sonaba igual que Sasuke. Aquel individuo seria el resultado de haberse rendido ante su odio interno, el resultante en el caso si los papeles se hubieran invertido en el _Valle del Fin_ si Naruto hubiera desertado a Konoha con Sasuke tratando de detenerlo. Tan solo aquel pensamiento era suficiente para darle pavor.

"No soy yo, pude haberlo sido pero no lo soy." Se repitió las palabras que se había dicho antes de cada enfrentamiento contra su odio, porque sentía que durante cada enfrentamiento perdía su fuerza, que aquel individuo podría ser una verdad y que en verdad junto a aquel individuo el Kyubi estaría libre. "¡No lo soy!" grito confirmando un hecho que parecía tan abstracto.

"Naruto-kun." Escucho el rubio las palabras de confort de su novia. Ella le había acompañado desde el inicio de su entrenamiento, a pesar de que habían pasado horas. "¿Qué sucede?" Se oía preocupada, aunque Naruto no le daba razones para pensar lo contrario.

"Lo siento." El mercenario contesto agachando su cabeza. "Yo… solo."

La mujer que estaba frente a él podía ver su terror profundo en sus ojos. Por supuesto que estaba al tanto de entrenamiento dado por su antiguo sensei, no pudiendo imaginar lo que sería enfrentar al significado de todo su odio acumulado en su interior. "Ya…" Samui le abrazo. "Creo que fue suficiente por un día, tu mente debe estar agotada." Pero su novio se mantenía inmóvil en su posición. "¿Naruto-kun?" le pregunto preocupada ante su falta de respuesta.

"Soy un monstruo." Murmuro viendo aquella persona en su mente una y otra vez, usando ambas manos para cubrir su cara.

"No, no lo eres. Recuerda lo que Killer Bee-sensei te dijo. Aquella es la representación de todo tu lado negativo, pero no te refleja tal cual eres." Aseguro Samui. "Un monstruo no reflejaría una compasión tan grande como la tuya, o tu capacidad de dar perdón, o incluso de amar, porque eso es lo que puedo ver reflejado en tus ojos cada vez al verme o al ver a Konan o a Yugao. Esos sentimientos no se pueden ocultar. A mí no me engañarías." Intento persuadir la rubia de los pensamientos decadentes de Naruto, pero no daba mayor resultado. Finalmente se decidió por algo un poco más drástico, de golpe tomo el cuello de su chaqueta, jalándolo hacia ella para interceptar rudamente sus labios con los propios.

Naruto logro salir de todo pensamiento con esto, logrando sentir la entrada forzosa del calor ajeno de su novia. No tardó en responder de la misma manera, causando que Naruto cayera del pequeño trozo de tierra que se pronunciaba fuera del agua al lago con Samui sobre él. Ambos siguieron besándose sin importarles si estaban empapados o levemente unidos en el lago de bajo nivel. El mercenario se sentía consolado por el acto de cariño de su novia, recordándole la verdad de tras de todo.

Se besaron por minutos sin importar algo más, siendo cada vez más íntimos, mientras el sol en el horizonte se escondía luego de un largo día. La verdad era que Naruto había estado en su subconsciente repetidamente y por horas buscando la forma de derrotar a su odio interno, pero nada daba resultado. Aunque peleara usando toda su habilidad adquirida y conocimiento, el contestaría con la misma habilidad y fuerza, dejando en claro que formaban parte de uno mismo.

Naruto corrió los cortos cabellos de Samui mojados, limpiando su cara, ella respondió de la misma manera acariciando al instante las líneas de la cara del rubio. "Nunca olvides lo que eres." La ninja de Kumogakure situó una de sus manos en el tórax del rubio, sintiendo su fuerte palpitar de corazón. "Por más que los demás lo diga, no eres un monstruo." Viendo los ojos llenos de cariño de Samui, esta vez Naruto abordo los labios de Samui, besándola mientras la volteaba para quedar sobre ella. Ella gimió en el calor íntimo que generaba la atmosfera. Pasaron otros minutos cuando Naruto levanto, ella enredo sus piernas contra su cadera, dando un toque mucho más cercano entre ambos.

Ahora en pie, Naruto llevo a Samui contra un árbol buscando dejar el agua fría sin terminar sus actividades. Con Killer Bee que se marchó hace horas, estando pendiente de buscar nuevas rimas en compañía, contra voluntad propia, de Karui y Omoi, Samui comenzó a desvestir a Naruto, mientras este contestaba de la misma manera. De forma lenta y pausada, soltando gemidos entre besos durante su búsqueda del contacto contra el otro. Pronto el árbol se transformó en el contrapeso de los empujes conjuntos que ambos rubios producían en armonía. El rubio se encontraba "enterrado" entre el busto de Samui, mientras ella abrazaba su cabeza con fuerza, buscando acercarlo aún más si fuera posible. Sus acciones que duraron casi una mitad hora ahogados completamente en su pasión y amor mutuo, cambiando posturas, moliendo prácticamente sus labios contra sus cuellos, labios y piel en general, queriendo demostrarlo de la mejor forma sincera al otro.

"Sa-chan." Murmuraba el hombre contra sus labios, queriendo sentirla más cerca, aunque no fuera posible. Sintiendo todo su cuerpo presionado contra él, incluyendo sus pechos moviéndose rítmicamente contra su tórax. Naruto se descontrolaba lentamente con las embestidas, no pareciendo suficiente, acelerándolas. "Sa-chan." Repetía llamándola exclusivamente a ella.

"Naruto-kun…" la otra recibía todo gustosa. "Un monstruo… no me llamaría… de esta forma… ahn…" intentaba hablar Samui entre suspiros y empujes. Logro despegarse levemente de él mirando sus ojos mientras mantenían sus su movimientos. "Un monstruo jamás…" Samui soltó involuntariamente al sentir a Naruto tan dentro de ella. "…jamás me miraría…" esta vez le beso entrelazando su lengua por unos segundos. "…como lo haces tú ahora… Ahn…" Otra vez se aferró contra él, enterrándolo entre sus pechos, queriendo sentirle cerca. "Un monstruo no podría amarme como lo haces ahora…" busco separarse sintiendo la corteza del árbol contra ella, pero no le importaba. Buscaba los ojos de Naruto una vez más.

Naruto la observo atentamente, disfrutando de la mirada sincera mientras continuaba empujando. Hasta este momento sus manos estaban contra el árbol buscando apoyo, pero pronto las situó en Samui. Una sobre su espalda y otra bajo su muslo derecho. La cercanía adicional saco otro grito de la rubia agobiada por el placer, lo que Naruto observo y escucho sin perderse de nada, otorgándole la oportunidad de introducir su lengua en su boca. El gusto de Samui era embriagante, algo de lo que podría vivir para siempre. Tanto fue la satisfacción que ambos comenzaron a respirar por la nariz, abriendo sus ojos buscando los otros durante su lucha de lenguas.

En unos segundos el dominio de Naruto sobre su boca fue total, dejándose guiar por la lengua de Naruto. "Amm…" gemía sin mostrar disgusto ante ser guiada. Pronto fueron forzados a separarse, dejando el gusto del néctar de Samui en Naruto. La lujuria nubló a Naruto y por su hambre por la rubia, mordió su cuello suavemente. Ella disfruto con otro grito como la boca de Naruto se enterraba contra su piel. No le importaba, quería ser de él, entregarse completa. Era fantástico, no podría existir algo mejor.

Ambos podrían sentir como lentamente llegaban a su punto más alto. Acelerando y pidiendo en cada segundo más del otro y que el otro tan gustosamente daba.

Con un grito final de Samui, el cual fue ahogado por la propia boca de Naruto, los empujes y movimientos cesaron manteniendo sus posiciones. Naruto seguía unido a Samui, mientras sus cuerpos ahora empapados de sudor descansaron uno contra el otro en un abrazo consolador. Sus frentes chocaban con suavidad, dándoles la oportunidad de ver claramente los ojos del otro. "No lo olvides, jamás, Naruto-kun." Le hizo prometer con la seriedad vista en sus ojos. Se sentía feliz, sintiendo la calidez de Naruto dentro de ella, dejándose llevar por la sensación de éxtasis posterior, maximizando sus sentidos para sentir el sudor de ambos aumentando la sensación de su rose.

"Jamás lo haré, Sa-chan." Contesto distanciándose levemente para besar su frente, acto que causo una leve sonrisa en la rubia. Sintiendo a Naruto aun unido en ella, que poco a poco crecía en su interior, soltó un involuntario gemido junto a un leve empuje en la búsqueda de más, queriendo y desenado más. Siguiendo las leyes de causa-reacción, Naruto empujo igualmente ahora viendo sus ojos que vidriaban con el contacto. Las embestidas lentamente aumentaban su velocidad otra vez, comenzando nuevamente otro encuentro de pasión desmedida.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ya era tarde mientras el rubio mercenario paseaba por la isla tortuga. Luego de terminar lo iniciado en el bosque es la cómoda privacidad de su habitación, logrando eliminar efectivamente sus frustraciones, miedos y tensiones gracias a los cuidados profundos de su querida novia, le logro otorgar la tranquilidad y paz mental necesaria para descansar lo suficiente a su lado, lo cual siempre era confortante y casi imposible de no quererlo, fue interrumpido por cierta curiosidad dada por la noche anterior. Abandonando a una Samui completamente dormida por el cansancio, relajo y satisfacción en su dormitorio, fue en busca de aquella silueta que vio la noche pasada a la luz de la luna a pesar de que pudiera ser una búsqueda inútil. Había cientos de animales en esta isla, pero ninguno de los descritos por Killer Bee se ajustaba a la silueta vista por la noche.

Entrando en Modo Sennin comenzó a rastrear las entidades con Chakra en la isla. Era sorprendente la cantidad de vida que podría almacenar una isla tan diminuta en comparación a un continente. Busco cada identidad por separado, todas eran grandes y fuertes, tal vez por eso Killer Bee se hizo tan fuerte en primer lugar. Pronto hubo una que salto a su censor, se movía en lo alto de cielo con gran velocidad. Alertado por esto situó su vista a donde la identidad de Chakra le llamaba, pero no había nada allí. O por lo menos eso parecía.

En algunos instantes ciertas estrellas desaparecían, pero era tan solo por un parpadeo. Aún tenía otra opción. Utilizando ahora su censor eléctrico _ilumino_ el aura eléctrica del objetivo. A su sorpresa, el animal poseía una forma como ninguna otra, dotado de una velocidad sorprendente, así como su dominio en el cielo. La sorpresa no tardo aumentar cuando este _Animal_ desconocido lanzo una bola de llamas azules intensas contra un objetivo aleatorio en el denso bosque. En picada el animal agarro a su presa rostizada para luego elevarse en lo alto del cielo.

Intrigado por su asombroso descubrimiento, Naruto le siguió por la jungla, memorizando tanto su identidad de aura eléctrica como Chakra. Entre los árboles se abrió paso, pero vio que poco a poco le dejaba atrás. Desactivo momentáneamente su Modo Sennin para dar uso más lleno a sus habilidades eléctricas, las cuales aún creaban conflictos con el Chakra Natural, no era tiempo para lastimarse por ello y perder la oportunidad de dominar el Chakra del Zorro de las Nueve Colas. Naruto Aceleró y alargó sus saltos utilizando su Propulsor Estático, con electricidad estática en sus manos el rubio flotaba por momentos de árbol en árbol logrando acelerar lo suficiente para alcanzar el ritmo del animal volador.

No era de sorprenderse cuando descubrió que su objetivo a seguir se ocultaba entre unas rocas montañosas en una zona bastante poco habitada de la isla, por los mismos escases de árboles. Con cuidado Naruto se acercó a ver al animal que comía su presa. Al avistarlo de cerca se dedicó a estudiarlo con detenimiento. Era negro y de cuerpo delgado, aerodinámico y perfecto para vuelos de alta velocidad. Parecía una lagartija subdesarrollada y de cara ovalada. Lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus esplendorosas alas negras.

"_Eso… es… ¿Un dragón?_" se preguntó Naruto. En su sorpresa no noto que derribo una piedra, haciendo que el sujeto en observación le notara al instante con su desarrollado sentido auditivo. Este le observo de inmediato en guardia demostrándole sus globos oculares amarillos reluciendo el negro en el centro, gruñía casi susurrando demostrando sus gran centenar de dientes. "¡Wow! Calma amigo, no estoy aquí para dañarte'ttebayo." Intento defenderse el rubio con sus manos, sin embargo el dragón no se vio tan complaciente al escuchar por lo que le ataco directamente con una de sus bolas de fuego azul.

En defensa Naruto rápidamente lanzo un Misil Alfa en respuesta, causando una enorme explosión al contacto. Cuando el humo se disipó, el Dragón negro se había marchado. Naruto aun podría sentí su Chakra en las cercanías, pero no podría arriesgar otro encuentro de esta manera. La criatura le había intrigado, había visto sapos, babosas y serpientes gigantes, pero jamás algo parecido a aquello. Con una nueva idea en su mente, demostrando en su rostro una sonrisa que indicaba el inicio de una travesura, Naruto se fue de la zona regresando a la mansión de Killer Bee, sin saber que los ojos curiosos del dragón le observaban ocultos.

Naruto regreso en casi media hora más tarde al mismo sector esta vez con un pergamino con un sello en su mano. Con su sensor eléctrico rápidamente sintió al dragón oculto entre las rocas. "¡Hey, muchacho!" grito el rubio buscando la atención. El dragón no tardó en responder mirando con el mismo seño sospechoso. "No he venido a dañarte, mira…" Naruto extendió con cuidado el pergamino frente al dragón y al aplicar un poco de Chakra apareció una docena de pescados. "…no pensé que te gustaría, el pescado es todo lo que yo pudo encontrar en tan poco tiempo."

El dragón observo las intenciones del rubio por algunos segundos, siendo considerablemente tentado por el alimento que le presentaba. Era lamentable que los animales de este lugar fueran tan inteligentes, causando que aprendieran con rapidez el estilo de su caza nocturna, poco a poco se iba quedando sin presas, ahora siendo solo unas muy pequeñas y escasas para satisfacerle a diario. Con cuidado se revelo de entre las rocas, mirando con atención los movimientos del desconocido al acercase a los pescados. Naruto se quedó quieto tratando de no darle razones al dragón para sentirse traicionado por la efímera confianza dada en sus manos.

Con lentitud demostrando todas sus acciones al dragón, Naruto tomo uno de los pescados en su mano y la alzo en dirección a raro animal o reptil. El objetivo miro inicialmente con un seño acompañado de un gruñido, pero pronto se adaptó al no ver movimientos adicionales. Tentado por esto, dio otro paso lento el cual lo dejo a tan solo otro paso de distancia del pescado. La actitud del animal o reptil desconocido cambio abruptamente enviando un gruñido bastante fuerte. Dando un salto hacia atrás miro fijamente la sección de la cintura del rubio. Este inicialmente miro extrañado con su actitud sorprendentemente hostil hacia él. Le costó deducir que el problema estaba en sus armas ninja, de alguna manera los Kunai, Shuriken y en especial sus cuchillas de Chakra le ponían tenso, como si pudiera sentir el peligro latente que ocultaban aquellos artefactos tan comunes para los Ninjas.

Con cuidado Naruto se llevó una mano a la cintura, levantando su chaqueta para descubrir sus armas que estaban ocultas. Al intentar poner una mano sobre ellas, el dragón negro gruñó más fuerte replegando su postura manteniéndose en guardia. Inicialmente se detuvo Naruto ante la sorpresa, pero con lentitud logro sacar con éxito cada una de ellas para sellarlas en un pergamino. "No te haré daño, lo prometo." Juró de forma honesta el mercenario.

Para la diversión de observado el dragón se sentó como si se tratara de un animal doméstico, revelando un perfil de su cara plana y una mirada que rivalizaría con la de un cachorro. Con lentitud se acercó al mercenario, abriendo su boca revelando su aparente carencia total de dientes. "¡Wow! Imaginaria que alguien de tu especie tendría…" De pronto un juego de dentadura completa apareció en el dragón y con una velocidad sorprendente devoró el pescado, casi arrancando su propio brazo. "…"

El dragón se acercó aún más a Naruto. "Te traje más, está justo ahí." Señalaba Naruto, pero este no estaba interesado en donde señalaba. De forma extraña la garganta del dragón se comenzó a mover y para la repugnancia del mercenario regurgitó la mitad del pescado que le había dado sobre él. "ugh…" murmuro.

El dragón miro expectante la reacción del rubio, mirando primero el pescado y luego a él repetidamente, enviándole el mensaje adecuado. El dragón quería que Naruto comiera aquella _ofrenda_ dando algún significado profundo a tal evento. Era una maldición para el mercenario, no comer la ofrenda ofendería totalmente al dragón rompiendo cualquier confianza creada durante esta noche. "_Bien, el anciano sapo y la anciana hacían comida mucho peor que esta, dudo que el pescado crudo pueda ser peor._" Con un intento de valentía supremo comió la mitad de pescado regurgitado y lo trago de golpe. Tuvo impulso de vomitar, pero lo contuvo con todas sus fuerza, había llegado demasiado lejos como para perder ahora.

Intentando guardar el asco y la compostura, Naruto mostro una de sus sonrisas estilo zorro. El dragón se vio curioso por esta acción y por un primerizo intento logro esbozar una sonrisa demostrando su carencia de dentadura oculta. Divertido por ello, el rubio intento tocarle, pero antes de lograrlo el dragón cambio a un gruñido y luego se marchó a varios metros de distancia volando lo que frustro el segundo intento de confianza de Naruto, aunque rápidamente noto que el dragón se había marchado con sus pescados. Tal vez no todo estaba perdido

Sin saber que más hacer para ganar la confianza del espécimen extraño tomo asiento en una roca meditando para tranquilizar su mente. Era un ejercicio que fue introducido a golpes por Fukasaku, todavía podía sentir los golpes del palo sobre sus hombros o la lengua viscosa del sapo sabio rodeándole para evitar que callera al vacío. Tan solo pensar en ello le ocasionaba escalofríos. Entonces medito, ahora más que nunca necesitaba paz mental no solo para ayudarle con el dragón, sino que también para ayudarle a descubrir una forma de derrotar a todas sus emociones negativas.

Se quedó varios minutos en la posición del loto sin percatarse del resto del mundo, incluso el cielo estaba aclarando su color. Viendo los minutos pasar, Naruto se iba a levantar cuando noto alguien a su lado. Abriendo levemente su ojo derecho vio al dragón igualmente sentado, tratando de imitar su postura. Logrando tragarse la risa y la sorpresa miraba de reojo al dragón, este igualmente le observaba en intervalos, pero Naruto fingía no verlo. Era realmente hilarante, como si se tratara de un cachorro con traje de reptil alado.

Pronto llego un momento en que sus ojos se encontraron, y encontrando nueva confianza, el rubio movió su mano hacia la cara del dragón. Este en un instante volvió a gruñir, causando que Naruto retractara su mano, intento dos veces con los mismos resultados, hasta que bajo su cabeza en un intento desesperado y extendió su mano esperando algo. Al tener los ojos cerrados y su cabeza hacia abajo, lo primero que sintió fue el toque de la piel escamosa del reptil.

Sorprendido por el toque alzo su mirada para toparse con los ojos curiosos del dragón, quedándose viendo por varios instantes. Naruto tenía puesta su mano entre su nariz, mientras el dragón permaneció por unos segundos. Exhalando aire por su nariz como si se tratara de un leve estornudo, la criatura se elevó en el cielo ocultándose entre las rocas profundas. "_Aquello en verdad fue un avance._" Pensó entusiasmado el rubio por su siguiente encuentro con el dragón, pero tendría que esperar. La madrugada mostraba sus indicios de ser avanzada, por lo que el rubio decidió regresar con Samui y descansar aunque sea un poco para continuar con su entrenamiento.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto abrió la puerta de su habitación entrando con su máximo sigilo para no despertar a Samui. Cerró la puerta sin emitir sonido alguno y se dirigió rumbo a su cama, pero no alcanzo dar un paso cuando escucho un paso detrás de la puerta que acababa de cerrar.

"¿Dónde estabas?" era Samui quien le estaba esperando despierta llevando su ropa de dormir.

"Trabajando en una sorpresa." Volteándose como un ratón atrapad, contesto Naruto un tanto nervioso.

"¿Qué clase de sorpresa?" pregunto su novia con un tono de enfado en su voz.

"No sería una sorpresa si te dijera, solo digamos que descubrí que era lo vimos la noche pasada." Era un intento vago de persuadirla con una introducción leve en información sobre su objetivo. Lo que pareció funcionar, porque su rostro mostraba curiosidad. "¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres desayunar?" insistió Naruto buscando alguna forma de cambiar el tema, siendo uno de estos temas su famosa forma de consentirla. Ella pareció relajarse con ello, podía ver un toque de interés en su mirada.

"¿Un masaje?" pregunto con un toque minúsculo, pero no desapercibido, de entusiasmo en su voz.

"_Bingo'ttebayo._" Pensó en victoria el rubio con una sonrisa en estilo zorro. "¿En los hombros? Por supuesto." Si algo sabía bien Samui, era que jamás podría rechazar un masaje de hombros de su novio. Sus manos grandes, suaves y fuertes tenían aquel toque divino que harían desaparecer por completo cualquier dolor por su enorme delantera. Sonriendo, mientras hacia un Kage Bunshin para hacer el desayuno, puso manos a la obra, él por su parte también disfrutaba enormemente de dar masajes, casi siempre garantizaban una excitante segunda parte.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El sol estaba nuevamente en el atardecer mientras Naruto soltaba un suspiro en victoria acompañado de una sincera sonrisa. Lo había logrado, tan simple como dejar ir permanentemente su ira a su pasado, porque era él mismo en realidad, solo otra parte de él que rechazaba dejar ir hasta ahora.

Mirando hacia el frente de la cascada observo que Jiraiya estaba allí. Todo el día anterior había estado investigando el templo de los Jinchuriki para controlar sus propios Biju, no esperaba que fueran tan precavidos con todos sus sistemas y todos aquellos datos debían ser investigados correctamente. Ahora veía a su estudiante casi realizado, como su en verdad hubiera madurado un poco más. Tal parece que el entrenamiento de Killer Bee había funcionado.

Todo esto fue comprobado por su tono de voz definitivo, demostrando su nueva adquirida resolución. "Estoy listo, ¿Qué es lo que sigue?"

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor: (¡Volvi!)<strong>

**Antes que nada, Naruto y Samui son adolecentes, sus hormonas naturalmente trabajan más de lo normal. Se que estos capitulos estan un poco cargados, pero sera solo por la transicion, por el momento solo "disfrutan" de su relacion, más adelante se normalizara (con todas). (Tambien estoy experimentando con limones, no he escrito muchos y los he hecho antes no me han gustado como han quedado). **Espero que les haya gustado la primera vista de Furia Nocturna, apesar de que aun no lo nombran oficialmente. ****

**Se que no muestro mucho a los demas, pero no estoy intesado en hacer relleno, solo mostrare situaciones muy importantes que impliquen a otros (como ejemplo habra un capitulo 100% concentrado en que paso con Konoha, pero mas adelante) Si los que saben que acaba de hacer Naruto, se enfrento a Yami-Naruto. Y si saben lo que viene... hehehe... sera un tanto diferente. **

**Ahora con la encuesta, por ahora va en una victoria aplastante de Naruto/Anko/Kurenai. Si todo sale bien, deberia ser el episodio subsiguiente donde salgan ya oficialmente, luego unos 2 o 3 capitulos con ellas (dependiendo de la longitud de cada capitulo) (por otro lado si creen que sucede muy rapido es porque hay bastantes saltos de tiempo de dias/semanas/meses, ninguna relacion se ha solificado en tan solo dos dias, siempre hay meses de por medio) nos vamos a Kirigakure y la fase final de este intermedio de primera/segunda parte. Intentare implementarlas de la mejor forma posible, sin ser forzado o algo por el estilo. Por eso es posible que lo siguientes capitulos tarde un poco más de lo esperado, aunque trabajare duro en ello. (a pesar de que ando algo enfermo, resfrio, gripe o algo por el estilo me anda molestando).**

**PD: hubo ciertos problemas al subirlo, asi que me vi forzado a resubirlo**

**¡Reviews, comentarios siempre bienvenidos!  
>Mas Medabots, Mas poder... digo<br>Mas comentarios, Mas actualizaciones  
>¡Todo a un solo click!<br>****l  
><strong>**l  
><strong>**l  
><strong>**V **


	15. Capitulo 14

**-Destierro-  
><strong>**Capitulo 14: Reunión familiar**

La jaula del Kyubi junto con el sello que le mantenía prisionero en su estómago. Aquella era la vista ante los ojos de Naruto. El paso final y el motivo principal por el cual Naruto se encontraba en esta isla, enfrentar al zorro para ganar el control completo de su Chakra. Naruto mismo se había prometido jamás regresar a este lugar para pedir poder, fue el juramento que hizo el día que salió por las puertas de Konoha por última vez. Jamás dependería de un poder que no controlaba, cosa que le costó su precioso hogar.

Y había cumplido, porque ahora no venía para pedir tal poder, venia para reclamarlo aceptando su procedencia como Jinchuriki. Por aquella misma razón Jiraiya le confió la llave del sello, porque tanto él como su padre creían en que podría controlar el Chakra a la perfección.

"**Ha pasado tiempo, mocoso.**" Fue la voz profunda proveniente del interior de la jaula. Pronto de entre las sombras apareció el Kyubi no Yoko. "**¿Finalmente aceptas que no puedes sobrevivir sin mi poder?**" gruño con malicia infinita.

"Si llegue hasta aquí con vida fue a base de mi propio esfuerzo, Saco Pulguiento." Respondió Naruto sin titubear, caminando hasta quedar sin pasos posibles frente a la jaula, más cerca de lo que había estado en toda su vida. Levanto su brazo derecho, subiendo la manga de su chaqueta revelando la llave del sello tatuada en todo el brazo, visible gracias al sapo en su interior. Siguiendo con el proceso saco de la jaula el sello, descubriendo tras él, la cerradura.

"**¿Qué intentas hacer, mocoso?**" gruño el zorro.

Naruto se levantó su chaqueta y camisa, revelando el sello del zorro en su propio estomago coincidiendo con la cerradura de la jaula que acababa de destapar, sin interesarle o prestarle atención las palabras del zorro. Seguido a esto, llevo el sello de la llave hasta su estómago, presionando y girando, tal y como se tratara de una llave real. La cerradura de la jaula comenzó a abrirse girando en su sistema extraño en sintonía con la reacción del sello de su estómago.

El mercenario observo directamente al zorro de las nueve colas, y este contestó de la misma forma. Pronto el sello en el estómago del rubio estaba negro en su totalidad y la cerradura de la jaula estaba abierta. No se necesitó otra palabra para saber lo siguiente. Con un solo manotazo el zorro abrió la jaula lanzando a Naruto lejos de esta. Sin entrar en pánico aterrizo en el pasillo observando a su oponente de forma directa, Kyubi no Yoko rugía con toda su furia gozando de su libertad.

En el mismo instante podía escuchar las palabras de Killer Bee desde el exterior, rapeando en su estilo. "_**No podrás simplemente atrapar un Chakra con otro del mismo tipo. Idiotas seriamos. Si hiciéramos ese ridículo. Si conseguimos sacar el Chakra del Kyubi fuera de su cuerpo, lo tendremos donde queremos.**_" En ese mismo instante, Naruto podía ver por sobre su hombro la firma de su propio Chakra con su propia forma saliendo desde su hombro.

Igualmente, de la nada, apareció un tentáculo de pulpo envolviendo completamente al zorro para intentar aprisionarlo nuevamente. Usando su representación de Chakra, Naruto comenzó a jalar el del zorro con su propia voluntad, viendo que lo mismo que le pasaba a él, le sucedía al zorro. Pero de un solo zarpazo de su garra corto el tentáculo que le aprisionaba. "_**Vine a darte la mano, pero lo malo, ¡Es que dentro de tu alma todo mi poder no puedo usarlo!**_"

"_**¡Oh, mientras tratas de jalar su Chakra el trata de jalar el tuyo!**_" Eso significaba la separación de su Chakra actual de su cuerpo, situación que era imitada por la del zorro. "_**Si él logra jalar todo tu Chakra hasta dejarte en cero, no tengo que decirte lo que pasara, ¿Cierto?**_" Fue lo último que pudo escuchar de Killer Bee antes de que el zorro comenzara su ataque.

"**¿Así que finalmente intentas tomar el control de mis poderes?**" Grito el zorro frente a él.

Naruto tomo su poción inicial en su estilo Kawazu Kumite. "¡Estoy listo cuando tú lo estés Saco Pulguiento!"

"**¡Incluso uniste fuerzas con el Hachibi!**" El zorro inhalo con fuerza levantando a Naruto del suelo y atrayéndolo hasta él. "**¡Y te haces llamar Jinchuriki! ¡Deberías avergonzarte!**" Le reclamo con profundo odio.

"_**Sé que es arriesgado, pero si puedes sacar ese Chakra, será tuyo para siempre.**_" Explicaba Killer Bee, mientras se forzaba a no caer ante la fuerza atrayente de su enemigo. "_**¡Separar el Chakra del Kyubi de su mente! ¡Sera un tesoro sin precedente!**_" Rimo otra vez el cantante. En ese mismo instante el zorro comenzaba a acumular su Chakra formando su famoso ataque: Bijudama. **[[N/a: Llamado comúnmente Bomba Biju o Bomba de Bestia Rabuda, no confundir con la Genkidama XD]]** "_**¡No dejes que tu odio te consuma! ¡Usa esa voluntad y no te arrepentirás de ello!**_" Por supuesto que la fuerza del zorro también provenía de las emociones negativas de Naruto, mientras las mantuviera bajo control, el poder del Kyubi no crecería.

Tan solo que era demasiado tarde. El Kyubi concentro su poder y lo lanzo en una gigantesca masa de Chakra en forma de rayo directo. **[[N/a: No es broma, parece un Súper Kame Hame Ha esa cosa]]** Pero antes de que lograra impactar contra Naruto, desde el mismo suelo salió una gigantesca mano, deteniendo el ataque en seco. "¡Buena esa, Octo-Pulpo!" felicito Naruto viendo que era la mano del Hachibi.

La mano había salido del tentáculo cortado del Hachibi, tan solo que al quedarse sin Chakra, esta desapareció sin dejar rastro. "_**¡Detuve esa explosión, pero no puedo hacer más! ¡Estás solo Naruto!**_" Escucho el eco de Killer Bee en su mente despidiéndose.

"¡Gracias, quede libre lo suficiente para hacer esto!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

En el exterior, se encontraban dentro del templo de los Jinchuriki de la isla. Era la habitación segura, para sellar a los Biju en caso de que se descontrolaran. Ahí estaban Killer Bee y Jiraiya. Naruto estaba en la posición del loto y frente a él estaba Killer Bee en la misma posición, ambos unidos por los puños, siendo el nexo para que Killer Bee lograra transmitir su Chakra hacia la mente de Naruto. Jiraiya observo con atención, cuando el Jinchuriki de Ocho Colas bajo su puño contra el de Naruto.

"¡Ahora todo está en manos de Naruto, Yo!" Fueron las palabras de Killer Bee, quien aún pensaba en las últimas palabras dichas por el rubio, cosa que no entendía. Fue cuando junto a Jiraiya observó los ojos del rubio. Había entrado en Modo Sennin. La batalla más dura en la vida de Naruto daba comienzo y ellos no podían verlo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Desde los restos del Hachibi, Naruto dio un brinco por sobre la altura del Kyubi. "**¡Senpo: Cho Odama Rasengan!**" Naruto se lanzó en picada contra su oponente con la gigantesca esfera en su palma derecha, pero el ataque impacto contra las colas del Kyubi y fue disipado por tan solo un rugido, siendo enviado a volar lejos. Fácilmente se recobró en el aire, pero antes de cantar victoria una garra gigantesca golpeo directamente a Naruto. "¡Es rápido!"

"**¿Realmente crees que puedes ganarme?**" Reclamo el Kyubi, mientras hundía a Naruto con su garra.

"No debiste salir del sello, además…" Desde la espalda del Kyubi estaba un Kage Bunshin y estaba tomando una de sus colas. "¡Te tengo!" Usando su fuerza de Modo Sennin, levando con facilidad al Kyubi y le aventó contra el aire. Mientras que el Naruto que estuvo bajo sus garras ahora saltaba por sobre el derribado Kyubi. "¡Toma esto! **¡Futon: Rasen Shuriken!**" En pleno salto Naruto lanzo la esfera directamente contra el Zorro expandiéndose al contacto, tragándose todo el cuerpo del zorro.

"¡Ghaaaargh!" Fue el gigantesco grito que lanzo mientras era tragado por la poderosa técnica. Mientras que Naruto no perdió su tiempo. Rápidamente utilizo su entidad de Chakra para la jalar la del Kyubi.

"Esta débil, es mi oportunidad." Fue lo que pensó en voz alta el rubio, pero no podía estar más equivocado. Una vez pasado el efecto del ambiente del Rasen Shuriken, el Kyubi se levantó una vez más y usando su propio odio, comenzó a tomar posesión de la parte negativa del rubio. "_¡Los odio! ¡Duele…! ¡Konoha ardera en mis manos!_" Escuchaba un susurro Naruto... "¿Qué es eso?"

"_¡No eres más que un monstruo!"_

"_¡Demonio!"_

"_¡No vuelvas nunca más!"_

La expresión de Naruto se volvía aterrada, mientras lentamente las voces en su mente se hacían más fuertes y sin notar como lentamente su Chakra iba pasando hasta el Kyubi. "**¡No tienes lo que se necesita para controlarme! ¡No eres más que un insignificante fragmento de mi odio!**" Reclamo el Kyubi no Yoko en victoria.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

En el exterior, Jiraiya y Killer Bee observaban horrorizados e impotentes como el Chakra del Kyubi se apoderaba de Naruto. En cuestión de segundos ya demostraba dos colas de Chakra. "¡El odio del Kyubi es más fuerte de lo que me imagine!" Reclamo Killer Bee.

"¡Naruto… no te pierdas ante él!" Grito Jiraiya esperando que su voz lograra alcanzarlo, pero aunque gritara el Chakra del Zorro no daba indicios de retirarse o detener su cauce. "_Minato, Kushina… ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar a su hijo? ¿Qué harían ustedes?_" Pensó con dolor el hombre de pelo blanco. Su pesimismo fue levemente dejado de lado con el sentimiento de una suave brisa cálida. "_Que… ¿Qué es esta sensación tan familiar? Es como…_" Busco a sus alrededores el origen de aquella sensación, pero no encontraba algo, la habitación estaba completamente cerrada y aislada desde el exterior. No existía forma de que alguna brisa o viendo externo llegara.

"_¿Minato? ¿Kushina? ¿Ustedes están con Naruto?_" Se preguntó observando al rubio fijamente.

A la sorpresa y misterio de Killer Bee, Jiraya sonrió.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_¡Desaparece!_" Gruño una de las voces, a tal punto de que Naruto en aquel instante le creyó.

"¡No!" Grito otra voz, se oía diferente, femenina y cálida. "¡Perteneces aquí!" aseguro una segunda voz, complementando a la primera con el mismo calor, pero esta era masculina. "¡Naruto!" Las dos voces hablaron a la vez y en sintonía.

Pronto, Naruto fue llamado a lo más profundo de su mente, más profundo que su batalla contra el Kyubi y que su mismo odio. Un lugar completamente blanco y dos figuras le esperaban de pie, alegres con tan solo verle. En cambio el rubio se dedicó a estudiarlas, sin percatarse que la mitad de su rostro estaba asumido por su parte oscura, revelando un ojo negro en cambio de su habitual. La primera la reconoció al instante. La había visto todos los días de su vida temprana, instalado como un retrato permanente justo en el Monumento Hokage. Aquel hombre con el que soñó alcanzar y superar cada día de su vida.

"¿Yondaime Hokage?" Exclamo con duda y respeto, pero también con una realización. Algo que aunque Jiraiya le había dicho, no le tomó el peso correspondiente hasta este momento, que le tenía justo en frente. "¿Pa-Papá?" pregunto con duda. Sus ojos comenzaron a flaquear ante sus lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar.

"Por lo menos Jiraiya-sensei te dijo." Respondió el hombre rubio con una sincera sonrisa. Para él tan solo hace unos minutos había visto nacer a Naruto y que de pronto él le llamara Padre era una emoción para la que aún no estaba listo. Un padre normalmente espera escuchar eso cuando lo dice un bebé por primera vez, no cuando dicho hijo ya estaba por sobre la adolescencia. Minato no se dio cuenta cuando Naruto le golpeo directamente en el estómago. "Uff…" se quejó al momento de perder el aire. "Supongo que me lo tengo merecido."

Sin darle oportunidad de algo más, Naruto le abrazo en un cambio drástico. "Si, pero por el momento me alego más de verte, Papá." Confeso sonriente su hijo, mientras su padre contestaba al fraternal y cariñoso abrazo. El primer abrazo padre-hijo que tenían.

"Entonces… ¿Minato es el único que logra tener un abrazo, Naruto?" Con ese comentario proveniente de la otra persona que Naruto había divisado, el momento padre-hijo fue detenido. Distanciándose de su padre, reviso a la mujer desconocida.

"¿Quién eres y como sabes mi nombre?" Reclamo Naruto

"Tu… no tienes idea, ¿Verdad?" Pregunto divertida, pero también un tanto decepcionada. Era natural que reconociera a Minato, es difícil no ver fotos del Yondaime Hokage. "¿Por qué no intentas adivinarlo, Naruto?" pregunto desafiadoramente. Minato en cambio se dedicó a observar la curiosa interacción entre ambos.

"…"

"Hehehe…" Se rió en voz baja la mujer.

"…" Naruto la seguía observando directamente, sudando un poco. "No…" Murmuro un tanto impactado con su revelación.

"¿Ya lo descubriste?" pregunto esperanzada, aun siguiendo divertida.

Naruto la observo con un ceño profundo. "¡Tú eres la verdadera forma del Kyubi!" acuso con su dedo a la mujer. Causando que la risa de ella cambiara a una más profunda, casi cayendo a carcajadas. "¡Esa no es la risa de una mujer! Tendrás que hacer más que solo transformarte para engarme. Tu maldi-"

"¡Dattebane!" **[[N/a: "¡Cómo no!" equivalente al "Dattebayo" o "De veras" de Naruto]]** La mujer había golpeado directamente la cabeza del rubio, demostrando sus cabellos hacia arriba simulando nueve colas. Naruto en cambio solo se refregaba con su mano la parte golpeada de su cabeza. Ella por su parte se tranquilizó al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. "Creo que me excedí un poco, ¿Verdad?" pregunto avergonzada, mientras el rubio la observaba.

Ella se llevó su mano hasta su nuca, demostrando su rostro avergonzado con una sonrisa torcida. Naruto vio esto de una forma muy familiar, casi como si ya lo hubiera visto antes en otro lugar. ¿Tal vez, un espejo? "Siempre he tenido un carácter muy fuerte desde el día en que nací. Solía hablar como un chico cuando me emocionaba." Se disculpó la mujer pelirroja. "Lo intentaba, pero algunas veces mi boca sobrepasaba todas mis intenciones." Pronto Naruto se percató de su actitud, incrédulo ante lo que veía. Su ojo normal y negro observándola atentamente, reconociéndola por primera vez en su vida. "¿Pero que hay contigo? Esperaba que cuando tú te alterases, no dijeras tonterias'ttebane."

"…" La expresión de Naruto se afligió, tratando de controlar sus lágrimas. "Tú eres…"

"¿Aun no lo adivinas? Pensé que con tu padre aquí, descubrirías quien era yo al instante." Agregó sinceramente la pelirroja. "Si, yo soy tu…" No hubo oportunidad de completar el enunciado, porque Naruto ya la estaba abrazando fuertemente. Soltaba lágrimas sin miedo ante el cálido abrazo, un calor tan ajeno y desconocido, junto con una comodidad que jamás sintió en toda su vida.

"Yo…" Murmuro Naruto contra su hombro. "…siempre quise conocerte. ¡Dattebayo!"

"Dattebane… definitivamente eres mi hijo." Contesto Kushina en el mismo trance, ambos se quedaron abrazados un largo tiempo, mientras Minato presenciaba feliz el primer momento madre-hijo de sus vidas. Esto era algo que se habían perdido, y que tan solo por este instante podría recuperar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¿La transformación se detuvo?" pregunto Killer Bee impresionado al ver como el Chakra de Naruto se retiraba de una mitad de su cuerpo. "¿Tu hiciste esto?"

"No…" Contestó Jiraiya con una sonrisa. "Estas presencias de Chakra… Minato y Kushina están haciendo lo suyo." Era dicha simple y pura. No cabía duda que aun después de su muerte, Minato era un prodigio, en especial para crear algo de esta clase. "Bien por Naruto y muy oportuno."

"¿De qué está hablando? ¿Problemas no está dando?" Pregunto Killer Bee dudoso ante las palabras dudosas del hombre de pelo blanco. Jiraiya no contesto, simplemente espero el resultado de la primera interacción entre padres e hijo. Desearía estar presente para verlos juntos por una vez.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

La familia reunida por primera vez estaba en un abrazo compartido. "¿Cómo es que están aquí?" pregunto Naruto completamente feliz por el calor que le rodeaba, sintiendo por primera vez lo que era tener padres.

"Pronto tendremos una larga charla." Dijo Minato, mientras tanto él como su madre se distanciaban.

"Primero vamos a encargarnos del Kyubi." Completo Kushina.

Regresando desde las profundidades de su mente, Naruto se vio frente al zorro una vez más. De su propio cuerpo salieron varias cadenas, las cuales aprisionaron al zorro en varias partes para limitar sus movimientos. Al mismo tiempo regresaba el Chakra robado de Naruto a su cuerpo junto con su voluntad.

"**Este Chakra… ¡Kushina!**" Gruño el zorro derribado y atrapado por todas las cadenas.

Una vez con el Kyubi inmovilizado, Naruto regreso a las profundidades de su mente, reencontrándose con sus padres. "Ahora, ¿Podrían decirme como es que están aquí?" insistió Naruto dudoso.

"Sellamos parte de nuestros Chakra al momento de crear el sello que posees." Explico Minato. "Mi parte era para volver a crear el sello en caso de que brotara la octava cola." Con tan solo explicar eso a Naruto le dio un escalofrió, no era algo que le gustara imaginar. "Pero en vista de que nunca sucedió, salí al momento de que abrieras el sello con la llave que le di a los Sapos."

"Mi Chakra fue sellado para eso." Completo la madre de Naruto. "Para que te ayudara a controlar el zorro cuando llegara el momento."

"Si es por eso… ¡¿Por qué me hicieron esto? ¿Por qué sellaron el zorro dentro de mí?" Exigió Naruto una respuesta.

"Porque creemos que tú puedes dominarlo, ese es el deber de padre y madre. Creer en sus hijos." Confeso Minato. "Eso es algo natural, desde el momento en el que supimos de tu existencia."

"Es algo tan natural como la siguiente vedad." Ambos se acercaron a Naruto, poniendo cada uno una mano sobre sus hombros.

"Te amamos." Hablaron a la vez.

En la batalla contra el zorro Naruto recupero la compostura. "_Me siento tan tranquilo._" El Chakra de Naruto que se había normalizado comenzó a jalar con fuerza renovada el Chakra del Kyubi. "_¡Me siento tan feliz!_" Con un grito de guerra jalo con más fuerza, nulificando cualquier remanente de Chakra del Kyubi que quedara en él.

"**¡Maldita seas, Kushina!**"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"El Chakra del Kyubi desaparece, la determinación de Naruto prevalece." Rimo Killer Bee al ver como de disipaba en el ambiente.

"Con Minato y Kushina a su lado, ese zorro no tiene oportunidad." Se rió entre dientes el Gama Sennin.

"¡Vamos Naruto, tu puedes!" grito Killer Bee.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Mi Chakra no podrá detener al Zorro por siempre, hay que atacar con todo lo que tenemos." Naruto escucho la voz de su madre desde el interior.

"Entonces saquemos la artillería pesada." Agrego Minato quien a sorpresa del propio Naruto, estaba junto a él frente al Kyubi. "Sé que prometí no volver a verte, pero en esta ocasión no tengo elección, Kyubi no Yoko." Enuncio el Yondaime Hokage observando a la bestia.

"**¡Namikaze!**" gruño el zorro al ver a su odiado enemigo, logrando liberarse de un par de cadenas.

"Tu madre no aguantara por siempre Naruto y yo tengo solo una cantidad limitada de Chakra que puedo utilizar." Explico Minato. "Prepara un **Rasengan.**" Naruto le miro extrañado, pero hizo lo pedido, formando con facilidad el Jutsu en su mano lo que su padre miro con gran orgullo. Acompañándole Minato formo su propio Rasengan, la diferencia estaba en que su Chakra tenía una tonalidad más verdosa que da de Naruto. Fue entonces cuando ambos Rasengan comenzaron a vibrar ante la presencia del otro.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" pregunto sintiendo como vibraba el Rasengan contra el de su padre.

"Mismos tipos de Chakra resuenan cuando están juntos. Y cuando estos dos es combinan, entonces, se forma el Rasengan más poderoso." Como si se tratara de dos imanes, ambos Rasengan se fusionaron en uno solo, creando una verdadera tormenta alrededor de ellos.

En aquel instante el Zorro logro liberar su cabeza y comenzó a reunir energía entre su mandíbula. "**¡Ustedes no me podrán vencer!**"

Naruto que había logrado salir de su maravilla al ver este increíble Rasengan, regreso su atención a la batalla. "Entonces supongo que hay que darle algo más especial." Minato miro fascinado como los ojos de Naruto cambiaban siendo similares a los de un sapo.

"Así que sabes el Modo Sennin de Jiraiya-sensei." Al entrar en modo Sennin el torbellino aumento su tamaño y velocidad en consideración.

"Y no es lo único." Fuera del torbellino de Chakra aparecieron tres Kage Bunshin. El nuevo trio se posiciono tras el Naruto Original y Minato. El Kage Bunshin en el centro alzo sus manos y en cada mano formo un Rasengan, a sus lados cada Kage Bunshin implementó una afinidad elemental. El de la izquierda tomo una forma blanca y el de la derecha una forma relampagueante.

"Elemento de Viento y Elemento de Rayo" Murmuro Minato observando con detenimiento ambos Jutsu, cada una de ellas una forma perfecta del Rasengan siendo los dos elementos que ni él o su estudiante Kakashi lograron terminar. "Fantástico."

"**¿Creen que Jutsu de ese tipo de me detendrán? ¡Ilusos!**" Gruño el zorro liberándose poco a poco de cada cadena. Su ataque ya estaba cargado y Minato ya lo sabía. Rápidamente salió del torbellino posicionándose al frente para lanzar un Kunai de tres puntas a una zona lejana. En aquel instante Kyubi lanzo su Bijudama a toda potencia.

"Quédate atrás, Naruto." Ordeno Minato mientras el rayo de energía se aproximaba. Solo levanto su Kunai frente a él y el gigantesco ataque desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado allí, entonces, en la misma dirección donde había lanzado el Kunai especial y muy lejos de allí estallo el ataque. "¡Ahora Naruto!"

"_¡Papá es increíble!_" Pensaba al ver como había desechado la técnica más poderosa del zorro con tanta facilidad. Fue entonces que el Naruto dentro del torbellino se lanzó contra el Zorro. El ataque le golpeo como si se tratara de un taladro gigantesco. "**¡Taikyoku Rasengan!**" **[[N/a: Supremo Último Rasengan. Es de la película "La torre perdida"]] **Fue un impacto directo que golpeo al Kyubi justo en el instante en el que recargaba energía luego de su potente ataque fallido. Con solo su toque el Zorro fue enviado a volar hacia atrás, zafándose de todas las cadenas que le retenían junto a una explosión inconmensurable.

El humo se disipaba cuando el Kyubi se puso en pie. "**¿Eso es todo lo que tienen?**" Se quejó la bestia sin demostrar daños. Fue cuando detrás él, polvo generado por el Jutsu vino un ejército completo de Kage Bunshin en Modo Sennin, cada uno de ellos llevando un Jutsu.

"¡No lo es! **¡Senpo: Choodama Rasen Taregan!**" **[[Arte Sabio: Grupo de Súper Grandes Esferas Giratorias]]** Cada Kage Bunshin llevaba un Odama Rasengan el cual fue directamente impactado contra el Biju más poderoso, lanzándolo hacia atrás.

"¡Ahora, Naruto!" Escucho en su mente a Kushina. No tuvo que decir más cuando comenzó a jalar el Chakra del Kyubi con todo lo que tenía. La gran masa naranja de Chakra era vista, pero no se desprendía por completo.

"No, aun no es suficiente." Alerto Minato, pero toda alerta cesó al ver como el equipo final formado por Tres Kage Bunshin iban hacia el frente del zorro, mientras el original seguía jalando su Chakra. La importancia es que estos tres llevan una variante del Rasengan completado.

"**¡Futon: Rasen Shuriken! ¡Raiton: Rasen Denkai!**" El del centro fue quien lanzo ambos Jutsu que se desataron simultáneamente al entrar en contacto con el zorro. Ambos se combinaron en una verdadera masa tormentosa de viento y rayo que empujaba a gran velocidad al Kyubi hacia atrás.

"**¿Cómo diablos se hizo tan fuerte?**" Se quejó el zorro mientras Naruto le terminaba de arrebatar su Chakra, ahora toda una identidad de Chakra de nueve colas se había separado de su dueño, que fue lentamente entrando en Naruto de acuerdo a su voluntad. El Chakra se acomodó alrededor de su cuerpo, dándole una nueva forma, se volvió amarillo mientras que el sello se volvió visible y se extendía a todo su cuerpo. No había colas como en el pasado"**¡No me hagas enfurecer, Naruto!**" Rugió el Kyubi no Yoko demostrando toda su fuerza destructiva al hacer la más grande Bijudama jamás vista. Incluso Minato observo aquel poder con terror. **[[N/a: Y no es broma, esa cosa era capaz de darle peso al tamaño de la Genkidama que le lanzaron a Freezer]]**

"Aún tienes todo ese poder." Murmuro Naruto al ver la gigantesca Bijudama. Se llevó a mano donde llevaba la llave a su sello en su estómago, apretando y girando para volver a cerrar la cerradura. Esto creo medidas inmediatas, comenzaron a caer varios Torii **[[N/a: Son arcos tradicionales japoneses que suelen encontrarse en la entrada a los templos, sí que me costó encontrar como se llamaban esas cosas]]** aprisionando al Kyubi en todas sus extremidades, cuello y cola, forzándolo contra el suelo, siguiente a ello la jaula volvió a surgir dejándolo una vez más bajo el Hakke no Fuuin Shiki **[[N/a: Sello de los ocho trigramas]]** esta vez con variación Torii.

Ahora el Kyubi No Yoko estaba sometido completamente.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ahora, con toda la paz posible, la familia estaba reunida una vez más sentados sobre el blanco espacio del interior de Naruto. "Ahora tendremos tiempo para hablar." Comenzó Minato. "Para reforzar el sello tuve que sellar mucho Chakra el cual no he usado ni la mitad para crear aquel Rasengan y creo que a tu madre también debería quedarle la misma cantidad."

"Además, eso nos da tiempo para revelar que paso en verdad la noche cuando el Kyubi ataco Konoha." Siguió Kushina seriamente.

"Eso es verdad, ¿Cómo se escapó el zorro?" preguntó Naruto. "Jiraiya-sensei me dijo que tú y Hokage-jiji tomaron todas las precauciones necesarias, ¿Qué fue lo que salió mal?"

"Ah, Jiraiya-sensei te conto aquello, ¿Eh? Supongo que eso facilita bastante la explicación." Contesto Minato. "Todo iba bien hasta que alguien salto la barrera que Sarutobi y yo habíamos puesto. El sujeto poseía una máscara naranja. No pude confirmar su identidad, pero tengo sospechas de que es…"

"…Uchiha Madara." Interrumpió Naruto asombrando a ambos. "Eem… tengo un espía en Akatsuki."

"Ahh…" Minato fue el primero en saltar aquella afirmación, demostrando una sonrisa a su hijo. "Te refieres a Konan. Había olvidado aquello, no pensé que estuvieras tan interesado en la idea de resurgir el clan Uzumaki, pero poseyendo todo su conocimiento creo que algo que deberías hacer." Minato sacudió la cabeza de Naruto afectuosamente. "Estoy tan orgulloso, que mi hijo haya encontrado a…" Su enunciado murió al ver la expresión de su esposa.

Naruto por su parte también había sentido la presión momentánea en el ambiente por la intención de matar soltada por Kushina. Alterado se volteó a ver su madre. Sus cabellos largos estaban parados revelándose como si se trataran de nueve colas, incluso pudo escuchar un murmuro de su padre. "Habanera Sangrienta."

"Na-ru-to."

La voz terrorífica de su madre hizo que Naruto tragara con fuerza aire. "_Ahora entiendo el temor de Shikamaru y Kiba a sus madres._" Pensaba con terror. "Creo que será mejor que continuemos con esa conversación más tarde." Ideo tratando de zafarse de la terrible entidad que personificaba su madre.

"¡Dattebane! Por ahora te salvas, pero más tarde hablaremos al respecto." Tragando por segunda vez aire, Naruto afirmo repetitivamente buscando complacer por el momento a su madre.

"¿Dónde estábamos? Ah, Uchiha Madara." Dijo Minato intentando retomar la conversación desde su punto dejado.

"¿Cómo supo que el Kyubi estaba en mi madre?" preguntó Naruto.

"Madara fue quien llevo al Kyubi a Konoha, revelándolo en su batalla contra el Shodaime Hokage para poder matarlo. Ahí fue cuando su esposa lo sello dentro de ella, su nombre era Uzumaki Mito." Bien, mientras Naruto conocía que ella era el primer Jinchuriki del Kyubi, no sabía cómo llego a Konoha en primer lugar, eso explicaba todo. "Ese fue el primer paso para que comenzara la gran era de inestabilidad lo que trajo varias guerras."

Fue cuando comenzó la larga charla que tuvo Naruto con sus padres. Una que duro alrededor de seis horas. Los temas importantes tardaron una hora en resolverlos, para luego pasar a la peor pesadilla de Naruto, sus novias. Kushina no era feliz al principio, pero podía ver en su corazón que eran honestos con sus sentimientos, también le alegraba parcialmente el que su hijo estuviera motivado con la idea de resurgir el Clan Uzumaki de entre las cenizas.

Luego fue el tema del exilio de Naruto. Minato se culpó profundamente por ello; fue él quien le dio el Kyubi a Naruto, fue él el idiota que confió en su pueblo. Él le causo sufrimiento a su hijo, a su propia sangre, incluso Kushina también estaba algo enojada por ello. Pero pronto Naruto los tranquilizo, demostrando que no tenía resentimientos hacia Konoha y que aun brillaba firmemente en su interior la Voluntad de Fuego. Que a opinión de sus padres fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho Hiruzen. Solo por esa razón perdonaron al pueblo.

Con aquellos temas sacados y quedando cinco horas restantes, la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki disfruto la compañía mutua: relatando historias, memorias y divirtiéndose por todo lo que no pudieron hacer y por todo lo que no podrían. Fue una despedida triste pero ambos padres se fueron felices y orgullosos al saber que su hijo los amaba, que estaba en buenas manos y que tenía planeado un sueño futuro. Después de todo, la voluntad de fuego de sus padres cayó sobre sus hombros, la voluntad de encontrar la paz y felicidad que el mundo necesitaba.

Y Naruto se sintió tranquilo sabiendo que sus padres confiaban en él completamente. Pero más importante que todo, que le amaban a cada segundo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jiraya observo como Naruto salió de su estado de meditación. Al abrir los ojos su expresión facial cambiaba a una tranquila y alegre. "Jiraiya-sensei… encontré a mamá y a papá." Confeso alegremente, con lo que el hombre de pelo blanco sonrió. Sus sospechas estuvieron correctas todo el tiempo.

"Pude... sentirlos." Confeso el Sannin alegre. "Entonces, ¿Significa esto que…"

Naruto solo se puso de pie y concentrándose enfoco su Chakra. Pronto no se pudo ver más piel y se revelo un Chakra amarillo el cual lucia abiertamente un nuevo sello del Kyubi, sin colas o instinto asesino. Tan solo poder crudo bajo el control total de la voluntad y razón de Naruto. "¿Qué te parece, Jiraiya-sensei?"

"Me parece que no espere vivir los suficiente para verlo con mis propios ojos." Contesto Jiraiya aumentando su sonrisa. "Minato tenía razón al darte la responsabilidad del Kyubi, nunca puse en duda su decisión." Jiraiya analizo el nuevo aspecto de Naruto. "¿Qué sientes de diferente?"

"Puedo sentir… todo." Era una respuesta bastante ambigua que no tardó en ser aclarada. "No siento Chakra, siento la _presencia_ de algo e incluso puedo sentir tu perversión… Ero-sennin." Agrego cómicamente. "En verdad no mentías con eso de ser un _Gran_ pervertido."

"¡Bien, bien! Sr. Nueve, ahora una nueva parte de tu entrenamiento comienza, controlar a la perfección ese Chakra necesitas." Y con eso el grupo se dirigió a otra sección del templo mientras Naruto le relataba la lucha mítica que tuvo contra el Kyubi no Yoko y el encuentro con sus padres.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Desde las alturas Naruto podía ver la zona donde se encontraba su hogar improvisado en el País de la Hierba. Si bien, no se veía la casa, solo lo reconocía por la geografía aunque verlo desde el cielo le daba toda una nueva perspectiva. ¿Cómo lo veía desde el cielo? Era bastante fácil cuando montabas un Dragón negro para sobrevolar los cielos a gran velocidad. Tardo cuatro semanas en perfeccionar su nueva entidad de Chakra, tardo una semana en domesticar un dragón, pero sobre todo tardo dos días en encontrar su debilidad.

Las diversas energías que retenía su cuerpo generaban un conflicto mientras no se adaptaran, y ese proceso de adaptación tardaría meses en realizarse. Con esto en mente, Naruto no podría participar en una batalla seria o utilizar erróneamente sus diversas habilidades, de lo contrario acabaría muerto. Aunque si podría hacer Kage Bunshin en gran medida como siempre, estudiar Fuuinjutsu o entrenar Taijutsu. Todo eso estaba bien. Solo que su entrenamiento con Chakra del Kyubi fue exclusivamente limitado a su uso exclusivo y único. Le prohibieron altamente juntar sus habilidades de Senjutsu, Aura Eléctrica y Chakra del Kyubi. Si debía entrenar algo, debía ser específicamente uno de ellos y con grandes interludios entre cada uno.

No podía quejarse de su entrenamiento en la isla. Había logrado perfeccionar su control de Chakra Kyubi, para desarrollar una de las técnicas que solo los Jinchuriki con control total podrían utilizar. Bijudama. Bien, no completamente la Bijudama, pero quien hubiera pensado que el Rasengan era la llave. Que su propio padre hubiera creado aquel Jutsu mediante la observación de la Bijudama y que eso le ayudo a perfeccionar nuevas versiones del Rasengan tanto en su estado Normal/Senjutsu como en Modo Kyubi. El único impedimento que tenía era la incapacidad de tomar la forma de Zorro de las Nueve Colas, aunque eso era algo que jamás quiso.

Luego de abandonar la isla, cada uno regreso a sus respectivos quehaceres: Killer Bee y el Equipo Samui regresaron a Kumogakure, cosa que extrañaría enormemente el rubio. La presencia de sus amigos y novia siempre le animaban. Jiraiya regreso a sus viajes alrededor del mundo investigando su red espía, y por supuesto su importante investigación literaria. Ahora Naruto regresaba a casa para descansar y esperar que su cuerpo se adaptara para combinar sus habilidades en compañía de su nuevo amigo llamado Furia Nocturna. Ni siquiera Killer Bee creía que exista un dragón vivo en esa isla y mucho menos creía que se había hecho amigo de él.

Al aterrizar, el dúo se movilizo entre la maleza densa del bosque, hasta llegar a lo que sería la posición de su casa. Desactivo momentáneamente los sellos revelando su hogar tal y como lo recordaba. Pequeño, muy pequeño, y ahora que tenía un dragón como compañero debía ampliar este lugar.

"Supongo que tengo que utilizar todos mis conocimientos para mejorar esta pocilga, ¿Eh, Furia Nocturna?" El dragón asintió repetidas veces, claro que comparando este lugar con la mansión de Killer Bee hasta alguien como Furia Nocturna podría reclamar. "Al menos tendré algo que hacer todos estos meses sin misiones además de tan solo estudiar, comer y dormir."

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong>

**Rayos, lei mucho manga por culpa de este capitulo y vi muchas peliculas, ademas la razon principal de la tardanza fue por el siguiente capitulo. ¡Lo escribi dos veces! No quedaba bien, ademas tuve muchas dudas. Una parte de mi quiso olvidar los votos y agregar solo a Anko, pero entonces Kurenai volvia a retomar fuerza en mi mente, resumiendo: fui muy indeciso. Ahora por fin logre pasar esa indecision para agregar a ambas y pude concentrarme en este.**

**Y hey... no todo es sexo, en este capitulo no hubo. Pero deben entender algo, en esta parte de la historia Naruto esta "creando" lazos. Cuando comience la parte del Shippuden esos lazos ya van a estar consolidados y determinados, por lo que no habra tantas perversiones de ese tipo tan seguidas. Por otro lado frustra que por cada fanfic bueno que hay, agregan 20 naru/hina o sasu/naru... ¡Es enserio! ¿Por que tanto Yaoi? Esa es la otra razon de ser, tratar de que este fanfic que haga el peso a los 20 yaoi que aparecen por dia.**

**En fin, gracias por todos los Reviews y opiniones. Se que a varios no les agradara Kurenai en el Harem, que deberia estarcon Asuma y todo eso. Supongo que me afecta parcialmente la falta de locuras en la pagina y tal vez molesar un poco a Hinata, pero esten atentos de que no soy de los que hacen, como dicen en ingles: "Bashing Hinata o Sakura o Sasuke", siempre respeto a los personajes por más que los odie. Obviamente Kurenai es mas joven en este fanfic. Siempre ha habido algo que me molesto, Kurenai se hizo Chunnin a los 13 años, mientras que solo se hizo Jounin poco tiempo antes de que iniciara la serie. Siempre se demostro que fue un prodigio, entonces ¿Como tardo tanto? Por esa razon la hago mas joven, para que sea congruente con lo rapido que progreso (tambien tengo entendido que se graduo antes de la academia).**

**Otra vez, gracias por los reviews, espero tener el siguiente capitulo pronto.**


	16. Capitulo 15

**-Destierro-  
><strong>**Capítulo 15: Sobre reformas, libertad y sellos**

Konan era una mujer feliz. Era de aquella clase de personas que siempre disfrutaba de las cosas simples de la vida, de lo cual se debía a su estilo de vida al cual fue sometida durante su niñez. Siempre disfruto de los paseos y atardeceres, en especial cuando no está lloviendo y por supuesto su comida favorita: El pescado a la parrilla. Aquellas eran las cosas por las cuales Konan siempre disfruto, y ahora podría agregar la sencilla compañía de su novio. Lo que ahora era el ejemplo perfecto. La peli-azul paseaba por uno de las ciudades comerciales de Kusagakure en la confortante compañía de su pelirrubio favorito luego de haber tenido una amena tarde de distracción. Almuerzo, cine y paseo, tres actividades las cuales fueron carentes en su pasado, aunque algunas fueran más escasas que otras, pero por situación no podría hacerlas, y que ahora podría disfrutar de lleno.

Esto nos lleva a la situación inicial, Konan es una mujer feliz. Se encontraba aferrada al brazo de su novio con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro. No importaban las miradas de celos que enviaban los hombres al verla, causadas por la belleza natural de la mujer acompañada de su atuendo actual, que tan solo resaltaba dicha belleza. Incluso no importaba que su atuendo fuera tan solo su vestimenta ninja. Mostraba los accesorios habituales en los ninja, pero su parte superior era un hibrido entre capa/vestido/blusa: era de color azul igualando y combinándolo con su cabello. Dicha vestimenta azul iniciaba desde su cuello cubriéndolo de forma ajustada, extendiéndose por la parte delantera ajustándose a su bien entonado y desarrollado busto, dejando descubierta su espalda; en la delantera se separaba en dos en el inicio su abdomen demostrando sus perforaciones en su ombligo; desde aquel lugar el atuendo regresaba a la espalda siendo dejado caer desde sus caderas hasta sus tobillos. Sus pantalones igualmente ajustados eran negros llegando hasta la parte superior de sus tobillos, en sus pies llevaba una especie de hibrido sandalia/bota/tacón de color azul. **[[N/a: Me base en el diseño original de Konan, siendo la única imagen oficial de ella sin su capa de Akatsuki]]** Todo este conjunto retocado por su habitual flor de papel en su cabello.

El dúo llego luego de un largo día a la remodelada casa, ya no cabaña, de Naruto. Con sus estudios en Fuuinjutsu Uzumaki logro ampliar las dimensiones del sello de almacenamiento de su cabaña, por lo menos triplicando su tamaño. Ahora podría utilizar los ahorros logrados en sus misiones para implementarlos en la construcción y mueblería de esta casa. Incluía materiales y muebles de Iwagakure, Sunagakure y Kumogakure; y su construcción fue realizada por la mano de obra de sus Kage Bunshin. Lo único que no pudo hacer fueron los planos, tan solo les dio las dimensiones indicadas a unos arquitectos y ellos hicieron el resto.

Ahora podría disfrutar de esta hermosa casa de dos pisos que constaba de: amplia sala, comedor y cocina, junto a un pequeño baño y su habitual estudio en el primer nivel, mientras que en el segundo constaba de: cuatro habitaciones y dos baños, uno de estos baños situado en una de las habitaciones, que sería la principal y más grande. Todo esto correctamente amoblado. Luego estaban los sellos de intimidad, y seguridad correspondientes tanto en el interior como exterior de la casa, cubriendo cualquier rastreo y detección posible de dicho hogar.

Y a un costado estaba una pequeña construcción de madera donde residía su nuevo compañero Furia Nocturna que compartía las mismas medidas de seguridad que su casa. Hablando del compañero dragón, igualmente había logrado implementarle sellos. Primero estaba su sello de invocación, basándose en el mismo principio para invocar a sus Kage Bunshin desde el Monte Myobokuzan: segundo estaban los sellos propios. Furia Nocturna tenía cierto entendimiento del Chakra siendo esta la razón que le permitía lanzar sus potentes y rápidas bolas de Fuego Azul. Inicialmente Naruto intento enseñarle técnicas, pero el dragón no tenía la capacidad de controlar o administrar Chakra como los humanos. Pero con una solución creativa logro que el mismo dragón utilizara sellos Uzumaki. No había la necesidad de hacer algún Jutsu cuando simplemente tendría que activar un sello ya predefinido. Estaba trabajando en ello, pero por ahora solo logro hacer una adaptación de su Toton Jutsu aprovechando su natural instinto de sigilo.

Al llegar a las afueras de su hogar, Naruto fue inmediatamente abordado por Furia Nocturna, causando la risa de Konan. Mientras que al inicio de su primer encuentro con el dragón estuvo sorprendida, no fue tanto como lo esperado gracias a las ya amorfas invocaciones de Pein. Era realmente gracioso ver actual a una criatura tan temible en apariencia como un dócil cachorro, en especial tras descubrir lo afectuoso que podría ser con los humanos en confianza.

Dejándole alimento a Furia Nocturna, Naruto y Konan ingresaron a la casa. Naruto paso directamente a la cocina iniciando los planes para un relajante te para ambos, mientras que Konan tomo asiento en uno de los dos sofás reclinables, relajándose al instante. En tan solo un par de minutos regreso el rubio sorprendido de encontrar a Konan con sus ojos cerrados descansando. Tratando de pasar desapercibido, Naruto dejó la bandeja con la orden de té sobre la mesa de centro, para pasar al reverso del sofá sorprendiendo a la peli-azul con un grandioso masaje de hombros. Era algo que inicio con Samui, pero que no pensó que sería tan efectivo en sus otras novias.

Las cosas simples de la vida, como un tranquilo masaje de hombros, ahí estaba la magia y Konan sí que sabía disfrutarlo. Y así la peli-azul soltó un suspiro junto a una sonrisilla dejándose consentir por los atentos cuidados y nimos de su novio. Era agradable venir sabiendo que su amado rubio estaría aquí, no por voluntad propia ya que el impresionante logro del control completo del Kyubi había afectado su capacidad eléctrica, la cual ya tenía problemas en funcionar con el Modo Sennin. Tardaría meses en que su cuerpo se adaptara, cosa que mantendría a Naruto limitado a sus Kage Bunshin sin la oportunidad de usarlos en batalla, así que se quedaría por un largo tiempo en esta casa, lamentablemente para ella pronto Akatsuki seguiría con sus movimientos lo que no permitiría visitas continuas, siendo muy frustrante.

Con otro toque en el punto correcto Konan olvido sus pensamientos negativos regresando a su situación actual. "Mmh… voy a extrañar tus masajes." Confeso Konan prácticamente derritiéndose ante su toque. Era el gran defecto de su busto desarrollado, el peso se transformaba en dolor en sus hombros, el cual no tendría solución sin la presencia de Naruto.

"Y voy a extrañar darte masajes." Respondió Naruto, siempre gozando del poder de su toque en ella. Sonriendo ante la respuesta de su novio, Konan se levantó de su confortable asiento para forzar al rubio a sentarse en el mismo sofá. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunto perplejo.

Sin responder Konan tomo asiento entre sus piernas, poyando su espalda contra Naruto. "Más voy a extrañar tu presencia." Contesto sonriente para descansar su cabeza contra la del rubio. Este impresionado al inicio, pero sonriente al siguiente la rodeo con sus brazos cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar en su cercanía y descansar, pero situación duradera no fue, ya que un murmuro de su novia le interrumpió. "No he dicho que te detengas." Indico esperando que el rubio continuara con sus cuidados desde esta nueva posición.

"Sí que te has vuelto consentida'ttebayo." Fue la respuesta de Naruto para darle un beso en su mejilla. "Suerte que me gusta consentir, y mucho." Agrego susurrándole detrás de su oído, perdiéndose del suave sonrojo que tiño las pálidas mejillas de Konan comenzó a masajear nuevamente los hombros de la mujer que amaba. Ella volviendo a sonreír y a relajarse se perdió ante su tacto, disfrutando el inicio de su última noche juntos, sabiendo ambos que no tendrían otra durante un largo tiempo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_Resiste, no puedo parar… no puedo parar…_" se dijo a sí misma en forma de auto convencimiento. Pero estaba muy lejos de hacerse realidad; sus perseguidores rápidamente ganaban terreno, sus heridas eran grandes y profundas, lográndola envenenar en un ataque sorpresivo. El sol estaba en la cúspide del cielo optimizando la capacidad de rastreo de cualquier ninja por más poco preparado sea en aquel ámbito.

"_¿Por qué me atacan?_" la mujer salto hasta la copa de un árbol evadiendo varios kunai que provenían desde su retaguardia. La ejecución fue perfecta, solo que no espero otra bandada de kunai en consecución, logro evadir la mayoría, salvo uno que rozo su tobillo, siendo más que suficiente para hacerle perder el balance y caer a tierra nuevamente. "_¿Por qué querrían matar a Anko? Aquella división de AMBU pertenecen a RAIZ, no me pueden engañar._" Actuando bajo instinto puro, logro arrodillarse y realizar un rechazo con sus pies, lo suficiente para moverse y esquivar media docena de shuriken que se enterraron en el suelo, pero el cuerpo de Anko le jugó una mala pasada junto a la falta de fuerza de su tobillo herido, causando que cayera ladeada al suelo.

Desde su perspectiva podía verlos sobre las ramas de los árboles. "_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis. ¿Seis AMBU de la RAIZ para acabar con solo un Tokubetsu Jounin? Las habilidades de Anko son altas, pero no tan altas, ¿Tanta importancia tiene esta misión? ¿Por qué?_" Sus conclusiones estaban incompletas, nada tenía sentido, pero si quería encontrar alguna solución debía salir con vida. "_Tigre, Tigre, Jabalí, Caballo, Buey._" Termino una secuencia de sellos "_**¡Genjutsu: Ikebana en Imeeji Surui!**_" **[[N/a: Técnica de Ilusión: Escape Pétalos de flores]]** Los cazadores especiales AMBU de la RAIZ se paralizaron simultáneamente. Habían caído fácilmente en su Genjutsu, por supuesto, de lo contrario no sería la especialista de Konoha: Yuhi Kurenai.

Lamentablemente su capacidad de Chakra estaba baja, lo que ocasionó que los AMBU fueran liberados de la técnica, tenía que reanalizar la situación. "_He perdido mucha sangre, mi Chakra está bajo y el veneno cada vez me afecta más._" La especialista en Genjutsu observo sus propias manos, estas tiritaban. Logro seguir su escape notando que se estaba aproximando a la frontera del País del Fuego con el País de la Hierba, si pasaba la frontera seria libre, Konoha no se arriesgaría a incidentes con otra aldea oculta.

Entonces descubrió que todo estaba mal. Ella logro con éxito pasar la frontera, pero los AMBU RAIZ seguían sus talones sin detenerse. "_¿Arriesgarían un incidente con otra aldea solo para obtener a Anko? ¿Qué tiene ella de tal importancia?_"

Kurenai tropezó por segunda ocasión, ya era definitivo que las heridas, el cansancio y la falta de Chakra habían tomado lo mejor de ella. Respiraba agitadamente, su visión borrosa le impedía ver algo más lejano a dos centímetros de su nariz. Cada fibra y célula de su cuerpo dolía, no existía parpadeo que no le infringiera dolor. En su mente ya había admitido el final de todo, su lucha se vio sin sentido, la derrota ya estaba asegurada.

Cerró sus ojos, esperando su inminente final.

Dicho golpe nunca llego.

Era extraño, sentía una especie de sonido eléctrico, como si se tratara de una vibración en el aire. El mismo sonido se fortaleció y pronto se silenció, lo siguiente fue un grito. Entonces se reiniciaba la secuencia. Vibración, grito, vibración, grito, no pudo contar las veces porque ya había perdido el conocimiento para el final de los sonidos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto en compañía de dos Kage Bunshin abrió la puerta de su casa de golpe, cada una de sus copias llevaba un cuerpo, de inmediato fue al segundo nivel de su casa, en una de las habitaciones donde habían dos camas las dejó. "_¡Están perdiendo mucha sangre, no tengo tiempo que perder!_" pensó alertado el muchacho. "**¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" Era la segunda vez que llamaba a Shima para una situación como esta.

Y pensar que todo fue por una casualidad, no espero encontrar una persecución cercana a su casa, no espero que fuera de Konoha y más importante aún, mucho menos esperó que fuera justamente AMBU RAIZ quienes realizaban la persecución a uno de los propios ninjas de la aldea. Él recordaba a las dos mujeres a la perfección. La que estaba en la cama derecha era la examinadora de la segunda parte de los exámenes Chunin, Mitarachi Anko. ¿Cómo recordaba el apellido? Su nombre estaba escrito en los documentos encontrados en una de las bases de Orochimaru, alguna vez en el pasado fue su estudiante y también primera sobreviviente al primer nivel del Ten no Juin. Lo había investigado todo con la ayuda de Jiraiya y el conocimiento de sellos Uzumaki. Era impresionante lo fácil que sería quitarlo, en teoría, en la práctica no estaba tan seguro de ello.

La segunda mujer era Yuhi Kurenai, era el Jounin Sensei del Equipo 8 de la misma generación que él. No la había visto mucho en el pasado, pero era el motivo de chisme de Ino cuando no hablaba con Sakura sobre Sasuke.

Regresando a la situación actual, no iba muy bien el futuro de Anko. Shima no podría hacer mucho para curar a Anko. Naruto utilizo su Senjutsu para administrar energía natural a ambos cuerpos. Con Kurenai fue rápido, su cuerpo comenzó rápidamente a generar anticuerpos contra el envenenamiento, mientras las heridas profundas cerraban. Anko tenía un problema grande, su Ten no Juin interfería con la capacidad del cuerpo de recibir energía natural.

"No hay nada más que hacer, Naruto-chan." Negó con tristeza el sapo.

Naruto no la iba a dejar morir. Era arriesgado, pero de todos modos iba a morir, era tiempo de probar su teoría. Naruto se abrió paso por la casa hacia su estudio, regresando a la sala con una gran cantidad de papeles y sellos. De pie, frente a Anko, comenzó a leerlos dos veces para no notar ningún error. "Es todo o nada."

Kurenai abrió sus ojos, sin entender donde se encontraba. Recordaba claramente como estuvo frente a la muerte. Su visión era borrosa y sus sentidos fallaban levemente, pero poco a poco sentía como su fuerza regresaba. "_¿Cómo es posible? Fui gravemente dañada, no debería recuperarme tan rápido._" Una vez que sus sentidos se normalizaron pudo escuchar una conversación que ocurría cercana a ella.

"Naruto-chan, es peligroso en tu estado. Me impresionó que lograras usar tu Modo Sennin, pero que utilices tus habilidades de sello con tu control de Chakra actual es un error. La energía natural, la del zorro que ahora controlas, tu propio Chakra y tu aura eléctrica están inestables. Por eso es que estas aquí en primer lugar, debes esperar a que se adapten correctamente a tu cuerpo y eso es un proceso que tarda meses." Explico alterada.

La experta en Genjutsu abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al escuchar las palabras del sujeto desconocido. "_¿Naruto-chan? ¿Uzumaki Naruto?_" con dificultad giro su cabeza en dirección a la charla. Podía ver con claridad la espalda de un joven rubio, alto. Al no verlo de frente no podría distinguir bien su edad.

"Debo hacerlo." Naruto enfoco su Chakra en sus dedos, como era habitual en el estilo de su clan, aparecieron los kanji correspondientes en cada dedo. "Logre encontrar los diseños del **Ten no Juin **y con Jiraiya-sensei logramos crear la teoría para la extracción del sello, Orochimaru debió haber utilizado técnicas de sello Uzumaki para crear su sello porque todas las reversiones del sello estaba en la biblioteca de mi clan." Explico un tanto agitado. "Además, Anko va a morir por las heridas de todas formas. Si logro quitar el sello podre replicarlo con otras víctimas, incluso debería ser más fácil al ser tan solo el nivel uno del sello."

"_¿Jiraiya-sensei? ¿En verdad él es Uzumaki Naruto?_" Con solo segundos luego de haber recuperado su conciencia, Kurenai estaba bastante aturdida con la información reciente. "_¿Anko va a morir? ¿Remover el Ten no Juin?_" tenía tantas preguntas sin contestar, pero su estado de cansancio no le permitía hacer mucho, tan solo escuchar.

"_Aquí vamos_." Pensó Naruto dando un último suspiro. "¡**Uzumaki Fuuinjutsu: Kaito Ten no Juin!**" **[[N/a: Arte de sellos Uzumaki: Extracción de Sello Maldito del Cielo.]] **Naruto presionó las cinco huellas dactilares contra la piel de Anko, alrededor del Sello de Orochimaru. Anko dio un grito, mientras Naruto aplicaba Chakra sobre el sello. Una vez sostenido comenzó a jalar su mano del sello de la piel, al hacerlo el propio sello comenzó a reaccionar. La piel del tatuaje se levantó, resistiendo ante los intentos de Naruto de jalar el sello. Pronto las tres comas negras se blanquearon revelando que algo de color blanco salía de su cuello.

Anko dio otro grito, mientras Naruto dio un quejido. Naruto extraía del sello un cuerpo blanco que lo retenía encerrando entre sus cinco dedos de su palma. La substancia comenzó a tomar forma, revelando una serpiente blanca, pero lo más aterrador era su rostro, teniendo similitudes de Orochimaru. Shima observaba con horro la nueva situación. "¿Orochimaru?" grito sorprendida. Kurenai se forzó a guardar silencio, aun cuando la sorpresa quería ganarle a su voz al ver tal cosa salir del cuello de Anko.

"¡No es un sello ordinario!" grito Naruto mientras luchaba por extraer a la serpiente del cuello de Anko, esta se resistía mientras revelaba su lengua larga y siniestra. "¡Orochimaru aplica parte de su alma en este sello, para poder forzar la voluntad de su objetivo con mayor facilidad! ¡Esto se impregna directamente al sistema nervioso central para llegar al cerebro más fácilmente e integrar sus propias ideas! ¡Igualmente se adhiere al sistema de circulación de Chakra logrando tomar parcialmente el control de él para alimentar el mismo sello, alma y voluntad con ello! ¡De ahí viene la transformación que logra realizar el cuerpo!"

Con un grito final de Anko, Naruto zafó la cola del cuello de ella eliminando cualquier marca o tatuaje al instante. La serpiente en su mano luchaba por su libertad serpenteando con gran fuerza. "La única satisfacción que tengo es que al eliminar esto…" De su cintura saco su Cuchilla de Chakra, añadiendo Chakra Raiton para activar el Sable de Luz. "…es que Orochimaru debería sentir como elimino esta parte de su alma." De un solo desliz, Naruto partió a la mitad a la serpiente desde la cabeza hasta la cola, volviéndose al instante en cenizas.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Arg-Ahhh!" Kabuto reacciono ante el grito gigantesco que daba su líder. Rápidamente dirigió su mirada a la silla donde ahora se sentaba. Orochimaru se llevaba una mano en su pecho y otra a un costado de su estómago, presionándolos con fuerza.

"¡Orochumaru-sama!" grito preocupado su servidor.

"Este dolor… siento como si mi alma muriera un poco… duele… ¡Duele!" grito con agonía entre gruñidos agudos. "No sé de dónde vino, sé que no estoy enfermo y acabo de cambiar de cuerpo." El dolor se marchó en un instante, pero sintió como si ese mismo dolor se llevara una parte de él permanentemente. "Algo paso, algo grave… pero no sé qué es." Se quejó mientras regresaba su respiración a la normalidad lentamente.

Kabuto solo miro a su mentor con extrañeza.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Na-Naruto-chan." Comento Shima preocupada. Naruto cayó de rodillas respirando agitadamente. "Debes descansar, tu cuerpo… puedes morir."

"Aun no termino, debo terminar lo que inicie." De inmediato dejo de respirar agitado, buscando quietud en su cuerpo. Sus ojos cambiaron con rapidez, revelando por segunda vez en este día su Modo Sennin. Levantándose frente a Anko, posó sus manos cerca de ella, enviándole lentamente una cantidad limitada de Energía Natural. El cuerpo parecía recibirlo, pero tal nexo fue destruido, indicando algo importante. "¡Su corazón dejo de latir!"

Los ojos de Naruto perdieron sus características de sapo. Acerco su odio al pecho de Anko buscando un latido, no había sonido alguno. Las manos del rubio comenzaron a centellar ante el paso de la energía eléctrica pura. Shima miro fijamente al rubio, estaba claro que quería hacer. "¡Naruto-chan! ¡Estas utilizando mucho todas tus energías! ¡Si tensionas mucho el conflicto entre tus energías vas a terminar matándote!" No era broma, había utilizado tanto su modo Sennin, como Chakra propio al momento de hacer el contrasello, utilizo transformación de la naturaleza al momento de eliminar la serpiente, y ahora estaba utilizando su aura eléctrica como desfibrilador.

"Debo... hacerlo… su corazón debe estar latiendo para que pueda seguir recibiendo energía natural. Necesita la energía natural para poder restaurar sus heridas y también dañe gran parte de su sistema de circulación de Chakra al momento de retirar el sello, retirando todo el Chakra contaminado unido al sello lo que tomo la forma de la serpiente." Con un destello eléctrico comenzó el masaje cardiaco a Anko. "¡Vamos, resiste!" Lo realizo una segunda vez, remeciendo todo el cuerpo de la mujer. Nuevamente Naruto acerco su oído al pecho de la mujer, si había latidos.

"Bienvenida al mundo de los vivos." Murmuro Naruto con una sonrisa algo forzada. Otra vez acerco sus palmas al cuerpo de la mujer reactivando su Modo Sennin. Poco a poco alimento el Chakra de la mujer. Shima observo como las heridas descubiertas dejaban su sangrado y reducían considerablemente su tamaño. "Li-listo… seguir otorgando energía natural la volvería un sapo petrificado." Naruto comenzó a respirar agitadamente, su equilibrio comenzó a fallar. "He he… te dejare el resto a ti anciana." Con esas palabras el rubio se desplomo en el suelo.

"¡Naruto-chan!" grito el sapo hembra. De un brinco se acercó donde el joven, revisando su pulso y condición. "Este muchacho imprudente… de verdad él tiene el poder de cambiar el mundo." Asumiendo su estado positivo tomo prioridad en atender a las mujeres, luego llevaría a Naruto a una cama. Solo que al momento de comenzar el tratamiento de Anko, se percató de la otra mujer despierta.

Kurenai había visto todo. Por un momento pensó que seguía dormida o que había muerto. Acababa de ver como Uzumaki Naruto, el recordado por todos los que tuvieron en honor de trabajar junto a él como el ninja número uno cabeza hueca, había removido por completo el sello de maldición. Una hazaña que ni el Cuarto Hokage logro realizar. Al momento de la traición de Orochimaru y el descubrimiento de Anko con su sello, el especialista en sellos de aquel entonces y ninja más fuerte del pueblo, mejor conocido como Namikaze Minato había revisado el sello junto a su profesor, Jiraiya y el profesor de este, Hiruzen. Ninguno de ellos había logrado obtener resultados al removerlo, tan solo al sellarlo para impedir un control total.

Ahora, años más tarde de aquel terrible suceso, su hijo había encontrado la respuesta y lo había logrado eliminar justo frente a sus ojos. No tan solo eso, si no que llego al punto de que lo analizo por completo, encontrando cada característica posible, así como los daños que este había causado en el cuerpo de Anko. ¿Se habían atrevido a desterrar a aquel joven?

"Ah, veo que ya despertaste. En verdad que la energía natural actúa rápido." Confeso el sapo saltando a un costado de la cama de Kurenai. "Soy Shima, uno de los sapos sabios del Monte Myobokuzan." Se presentó el sapo cortésmente.

"Soy Yuhi Kurenai, Jounin de Kono… era de Konoha." Agrego recordando el terrible suceso aún fresco en su memoria, su ánimo cayo drásticamente. Ahora se consideraría un Ninja Renegado ante su pueblo. Se había quedado sin hogar y sin un objetivo. Ella era una mujer simple: mejorar su carrera ninja y tener una familia. Simple y sencillo, tal vez demasiado como Shikamaru.

"Vamos, no es tiempo de pensar en ese tipo de cosas." Interrumpió Shima al ver la expresión deprimida de Kurenai. "Por ahora descansa. Tal vez pienses que estas recuperada, pero si estas despierta es solo por la energía natural que se encuentra actuando en tu cuerpo. Una vez que pase su efecto caerás nuevamente ante el cansancio, es mejor que ahorres tu energía y que tu cuerpo la utilice en recuperarte." Notando su cuerpo vendado en varias partes, cerró los ojos intentando reconciliar el sueño aun con el miedo latente de sus preocupaciones momentáneas. Afortunadamente no se dio cuenta cuando volvió a dormirse.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kurenai volvió a despertar en la misma cama y habitación. Todo seguía en el mismo estado y situación, Anko continuaba dormida en la cama vecina totalmente tranquila y despreocupada del mundo exterior al de su sueño. Con tantas preguntas en su mente todavía, intento sentarse en la cama, pero solo basto mover un poco su cabeza para sentir todo el dolor en su cuerpo. Definitivamente no dolía como en el momento de ser herida y mucho menos a la vez pasada que despertó, pero esto indicaba que aún faltaba para estar en estado óptimo.

"Veo que ya despertó. Han pasado cuatro días." Dijo una voz proveniente desde la puerta de la habitación. El sol estaba oculto y la habitación carecía de una luz encendida, lo que le impedía ver el rostro del sujeto, pero la voz era la misma que la de la vez pasada.

"¿Uzumaki Naruto?" pregunto la experta en Genjutsu. "Pe-perdón, Namikaze Naruto." Se corrigió recordando la procedencia real del rubio.

"Uzumaki, por favor." Afirmo la primera instancia la voz de la persona que entró a la habitación, tomando asiento junto a su cama. A pesar de la escasa luz se veía el rostro del muchacho. "_Joven… hombre._" Se recordó a si misma al verlo. Era verdad que aun poseía el mismo destello en sus ojos al detenerlo y aun podía sentir esa calma y despreocupación natural que poseía. Pero pese a tener la edad de los demás novatos, se notaba que había madurado más rápido, tal vez por el mismo hecho de ser desterrado le hizo madurar más rápido. Eso pudo verlo claramente al momento de quitarle el sello a Anko. "Me dieron aquel nombre y apellido al nacer, por quienes sean mis padres no cambian quien soy. Nací Uzumaki y seré Uzumaki." Explico sonriéndole levemente. "Kurenai-sensei, ¿Verdad?" pregunto.

"¿Sensei?" cuestiono dudosa. Aunque aquello fue lo que necesito para comprobar que tanto había cambiado.

"Eh, lo siento. Es la costumbre'ttebayo." Confeso apenado el rubio soltando accidentalmente su tic vocal, causando una leve sonrisa en los labios rojos de Kurenai.

Eso soltó una de las dudas en la mente de la experta en Genjutsu. "Pero no estas enfadado con nosotros. Tu propio pueblo te desterró, deberías odiarnos, no creí que fueras capaz de seguir llamando sensei a alguien de Konoha."

"He, le daré la misma respuesta que le di a Shikamaru cuando me dijo lo mismo." La expresión divertida del rubio cambio a una severa. "¿Me desterró usted?" Cuestiono con severidad el rubio, causando que casi se le saliera el aliento a la mujer, solo pudo negar con su cabeza. "¿Me desterró el equipo ocho?" volvió a preguntar.

"No." Contesto esta vez verbalmente.

"¿El equipo Gai?" pregunto una vez más.

"No." Repitió su respuesta.

"¿El equipo diez? ¿Iruka-sensei? ¿Kakashi-sensei? ¿Konohamaru y sus amigos? ¿La abuela Tsunade?" Enumero rápidamente, pero no le dio la oportunidad de responder. "Ninguno de ellos lo hizo y esa es la razón por la que no odio Konoha. Porque aunque sean uno de cada diez, aún hay personas que se preocupan por mí, las mismas personas por las que yo me preocupo. Esa es mi voluntad de fuego, lo que me enseño Hokage-jiji y es algo que jamás olvidare porque son mi gente preciosa." Confeso con la misma determinación por la que fue conocido entre sus amigos y conocidos.

"¿Y qué haces ahora?" Pregunto Kurenai luego de un par de minutos de silencio.

"Ninja Mercenario que todavía guarda sus valores'ttebayo." Contesto aceleradamente, lo que causo otra sonrisilla en el rostro de la mujer. Era conocido de que mercenarios no tenían escrúpulos, no cuestionaban la misión y consecuencias. No tendrían problemas en crear un genocidio. "Por lo menos eso seré hasta que logre entrar en un pueblo para restablecer el Clan Uzumaki. No sabes lo difícil que es encontrar uno que no de problemas. No puedo integrarme a Sunagakure por la alianza que posee con Konoha, podrían tomar eso como alguna ofensa. No puedo integrarme en Kumogakure por su cantidad alta de Jinchuriki y en Iwagakure pensarían que estoy llevando algún plan de ataque o algo así."

"¿Iwagakure?" repitió incrédula. "¿Has ido hasta allá?"

"Hago trabajos en ocasiones, así como en Kumogakure y Sunagakure, los pueblos grandes son los que poseen las mejores misiones. Los pequeños son algo confabuladores, no confío mucho en ellos." replico recordando cierta experiencias en el pasado. No tenían honor y siempre se guiaban por la avaricia que sufrían por la diferencia a las cinco grandes naciones.

"¿Fuiste a Iwagakure? Pero tu padre es el Yondaime Hokage." Grito horrorizada ante tal acción suicida.

"He he… el Tsuchikage se parece mucho al Hokage, ambos se ven tentados a tomar riesgos si ven alguna ganancia interesante, con mi oferta lo tente demasiado. Y con el tiempo que he hecho misiones logrando ganar algo de su confianza. No digo que crea ciegamente en mí, pero tenemos charlas, he ido a su casa un par de veces y jugamos naipes en ocasiones. Creo que ayuda en algo que mi novia sea su nieta." Confeso algo apenado, lo que casi hizo que la quijada de Kurenai se desencajara de su cara. Naruto en cambio se volvió a reír con la expresión de la mujer.

"¿Tu novia es la nieta de Tsuchikage?" Por tercera vez Kurenai repitió algo de Naruto, sin poder creerlo.

"Bien, un clan no se inicia solo y ciertamente no quiero que el concejo de algún pueblo me fuerce a casarme con mujeres múltiples arbitrarias." Gruño el rubio con aquel pensamiento. No le gustaba pensar en mujeres como fábricas de Kekkei Genkai para un clan.

El principio lo entendió. Konoha poseía aquella ley y no se sorprendería que otros pueblos también la tuvieran. "_Pero entonces si quiere restablecer su clan…_" Llego algo lenta a la realización de las palabras de Naruto. "¿Tienes más novias?"

"Mis cuatro personas preciosas." Confeso sin pena y firmemente. "Son mis motivos para seguir adelante." Si bien, con el pensamiento inicial se sintió ofendida, después de todo con su estado habitual lo consideraría infiel, pero Naruto daba indicios de no mentir o irrespetarlas. Tan solo al hablar de ellas se veía lleno de vida, tan solo era cuestión de ver sus ojos para entender lo importantes que eran para él. El sujeto pareció percatarse de la cadena de pensamientos de Kurenai. "Supongo que te debe parecer algo extraño. Ellas saben todo, no las engaño por ningún motivo y si se sintieran incomodas o infelices las dejaría ir. Muchas veces pienso que merecen algo mejor que yo."

Entonces Kurenai entendió igualmente que él también poseía las mismas dudas por ofenderlas. "No… es verdad que desapruebo los sistemas de clan y también entiendo el significado de ser parte de uno, a pesar de que yo no pertenezco a ninguno. Tu forma vendría a ser mejor que el casamiento forzado. Ahora que lo pienso…" Pero paro su propio enunciado al desconcierto de Naruto. "_No puedo hablar de Uchiha Sasuke frente a Naruto, después de todo es parcialmente su culpa que Naruto se encuentre fuera del pueblo. No sé su actitud ante él, no lo nombro cuando relataba sobre sus personas importantes en Konoha. Ahora que lo pienso solo nombro a Kakashi._"

"¿Ocurre algo?" pregunto Naruto al ver el silencio de Kurenai.

"No, nada… olvídalo." Kurenai se corrigió torpemente, tratando de esquivar el tema. "_En efecto. Él se marchó de Konoha con las relaciones con su propio equipo destruidas._" Por ahora cambiaría el tema una vez más. "Respecto a Anko… en verdad removiste su sello." La especialista en Genjutsu observo a la mirada perpleja del rubio. "Desperté mientras se lo removías, algo que ni el Yondaime Hokage logro hacer, tú lo realizaste con todo en tu contra. Aunque no entendí tu condición."

Naruto se relajó con su explicación. "Ya debe saber que tengo una alta cantidad de Chakra desde pequeño." Kurenai asintió siendo un efecto colateral de mantener al Kyubi dentro de él. "Hace algún tiempo los sapos me enseñaron el Senjutsu que básicamente es el control de la energía natural." Por segunda vez la mujer asintió. "Antes de eso tuve un accidente que fortaleció mi aura eléctrica miles de veces más allá que el de un humano promedio. Es un nuevo Kekkei Genkai que básicamente me permite almacenar y utilizar energía eléctrica en estado puro." Como ejemplo entre sus manos separadas, Naruto paseo un rayo de una a la otra como si se tratara de un balón. "Estas se mostraron entrar en conflicto desde el inicio lo que causa que me debilite al _sobrecargar_ mi cuerpo. Y tan solo empeoro cuando me enseñaron a utilizar el Chakra del Kyubi por completo."

"¿Po-por completo?" pregunto, bien, no existía una palabra para su expresión actual.

"Nueve colas de Chakra que puedo utilizar sin presentarlas." Comento divertido. "Por ahora estoy atrapado aquí, escondiéndome de mis enemigos mientras espero que se normalice mi control."

"¿Enemigos? Ah, Akatsuki." Recordó la mujer.

"Verdad que estabas presente durante el ataque de Itachi y Kisame en Konoha." Comento Naruto. Repentinamente el joven se puso de pie, realizando varios sellos de mano junto a una pequeña mordida de su pulgar invoco un sapo, el mismo de la otra vez. "Anciana, ¿Podrías ver las heridas de Kurenai-sens… digo…" Se corrigió a sí mismo, sin saber cómo llenar el espacio.

"Solo Kurenai, Naruto." Respondió divertida al ver la desesperación en el rostro del muchacho. Para alguien que había pasado las adversidades más difíciles aun podría caer ante los temas tan simples como nombrar a un conocido.

Captando el mensaje previo del rubio, se adelantó a cualquier respuesta. "Por supuesto Naruto-chan." Afirmo complaciente la invocación.

"Bien, mientras revisa traeré el desayuno." Confirmó Naruto. "Pese a que la energía natural acelera por mucho la curación natural del cuerpo, aún falta para que puedas salir de la cama." Con eso iba a salir de la habitación, pero fue frenado por la voz de la mujer.

"Naruto…" pidió la voz, este volteó solo su cabeza. "Sobre lo que paso…"

"Hablaremos cuando Anko despierte. Creo que es lo que ocurrió, solo me sorprende que no hubiera pasado antes." Explico el rubio, dejando el misterio todavía cubierto.

"Espera…" exigió la voz por segunda vez, causando que el rubio frenara su segundo paso. "… gracias, por todo." Naruto solo sonrió sinceramente en respuesta, saliendo definitivamente de la habitación.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kurenai disfrutaba de un buen desayuno estilo oriental, por segunda ocasión. Había pasado un día completo, tiempo suficiente según su opinión para levantarse aunque sea para desayunar. No le gustaba estar en cama sin nada que hacer, tal vez por ser ninja y estar siempre en movimiento no podía soportar la idea de estar quieta sin una buena razón. Aunque no podía quejarse, Naruto era un buen anfitrión y preparaba unas tres comidas al día fabulosas.

"No lo había pensado antes, ¿Dónde estamos?" pregunto dudosa. "¿Seguimos en el País de la Hierba?"

"Si, cerca de los límites al País de la lluvia." Respondió Naruto, quien igualmente disfrutaba de su desayuno. "Construí esta casa hace bastante tiempo, aunque en sus inicios era simplemente una cabaña. Llegaste justo a tiempo para ver los resultados de mis remodelaciones." Bromeo un poco, ella en cambio observo aturdida. "¿Cómo la construí? Nada que un equipo de Kage Bunshin no puedan hacer." Agrego deduciendo la expresión de la mujer.

"¿Y nadie encuentra esta casa? Estas desprotegido ante cualquier ninja que le dé el antojo de atacar." Cuestiono extrañada. Aunque ahora sabía que por lo menos el muchacho era un juego completo: cocinaba, aseaba y construía; un buen marido ejemplar.

"Tengo más sellos puestos que en una fortaleza. Esta casa es indetectable para cualquier tipo de ninja sensor o rastreador." Alardeo Naruto de sus sellos. Era algo a lo que le tenía alto orgullo. Poco a poco lograba alcanzar el nivel de maestría de un Uzumaki estándar. "Nadie la encontrara jamas'ttebayo."

_**¡Toc! ¡Toc!**_

La charla se terminó cuando ambos sintieron el llamado de la puerta. Kurenai frunció el ceño observando severamente a Naruto. Este trago aire ante la mirada intimidadora. "_Esto es serio, ¿Qué ocurre con todas las mujeres que dan miradas de muerte? Estoy seguro de que la de Kurenai podría empatar el Magenkyo Sharingan._" Se lamentó mientras iba a abrir la puerta, era extraño que alguien golpeara por lo que se puso alerta. Cualquiera de sus novias solo entraría después de todo desde su perspectiva, está ya era su casa.

De cualquier forma, manteniendo un estado de alerta, abrió la puerta preparándose para lo que fuera. Bien, en cuestión de milésimas se comprobó que no estaba totalmente preparado. Seriamente no espero ser abrazado en cuanto abrió la puerta. Lo único que sus ojos vieron fue cabellos morados.

"Naruto-kun." Susurro la voz contra sus brazos.

"¡Yu-chan!" Contesto en reconocimiento respondiendo al abrazo y mecerla en un par de giros alrededor suyo. "Esto significa que recibiste la carta." Dudo sin soltarla.

"Mhm… solo puedo quedarme un par de horas. Estoy bajo una misión de reconocimiento de la red espía de Jiraiya-sama." Respondió rápidamente. Ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras le abrazaba, disfrutando del calor que emitía su novio contra ella. Contra su disgusto se separó, sintiendo antes un cálido beso sobre su cabello, lo que le hizo sonreír. "Me gusta lo que hiciste con el exterior de la casa, por un momento pensé que no fuiste tú, por eso toque." Aseguro la mujer abriendo los ojos otra vez viendo sus alrededores. "Y el interior no está nada mal, quien diría que tuvieras tan buen gusto al amoblar."

"Algo tenía que aprender de ti, ¿Verdad?" pregunto divertido, viéndola directamente a los ojos.

"Si… algo bueno sacaste… creciste un poco más." Reconoció la ex capitana AMBU, notando que la cima de su cabeza solo llegaba hasta la nariz del rubio. "Ahora, ¿Qué era eso de Yuhi Kurenai y Mitarashi Anko?" pregunto recordando la carta. Al separarse totalmente noto que sentada a la mesa estaba Kurenai observando la escena ante ella.

"Anko sigue recuperándose" agrego convenientemente. "Todavía no despierta."

"¿Uzuki Yugao? Recuerdo que estabas presente en la lista de perdidas AMBU hace años." Dijo confusa Kurenai al verla.

"¿Se conocen? Pregunto dudoso el rubio.

"Nos encontramos un par de veces en un bar de Konoha, charlamos… se podría decir que somos conocidas." Aclaro Yugao, ahora observando a Naruto. "¿Aun tienes desayuno? No he comido por llegar rápido." Confeso apenada.

"Claro, toma asiento, todo está servido." En cambio, Naruto se levantó de la mesa. "Mientras desayunas prepararé la sorpresa que te mencione." Anuncio un tanto entusiasmado el rubio.

"¿Por qué mentiste sobre tu muerte y abandonaste Konoha?" pregunto Kurenai bastante curiosa al verla con vida, y de todos los lugares, justo aquí, en la casa de Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ya no me quedaba nada en Konoha, solo recuerdos de dolor." Afirmo con un leve rastro de dolor. "Tanto fue que quise quitarme la vida, pero Jiraiya-sama y Naruto-kun me salvaron. Al ver que ellos se marchaban de Konoha decidí acompañarlos y en el camino…" Yugao observo de reojo al rubio junto a ella. "…descubrí una nueva razón para seguir adelante. Naruto me dio fuerza, ambos sufrimos y eso nos unió. El compañerismo se transformó en amistad y bueno… eso solo progreso."

"Eso quiere decir que tú y Naruto…" Agrego incrédula Kurenai. Como respuesta Naruto beso levemente los labios de la ex capitana, lo que fue gustosamente respondido por ella. "Ah…" fue el único sonido que emitió Kurenai impresionada por tal descubrimiento.

"Ahora que recuerdo…" Yugao recordó algo curioso que vio fuera de la nueva casa. "…vi la cabaña anterior a un costado, pero ahora posee una puerta más grande. ¿Por qué?" pregunto dudosa.

"Eso es parte de la sorpresa. Solo dame un segundo." Naruto iba a salir de la casa, pero fue detenida desde el hombro por su novia. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Antes, yo también tengo una sorpresa para ti." Confeso en un tono neutro, Yugao. De pronto saco un sello de almacenaje desde uno de sus bolsillos. "Kurotsuchi nos envió cierto rumor en una de sus cartas, Samui logro confirmarlo en Kumogakure, Konan se informó con ciertos contactos en Akatsuki y yo logre conseguirlo. Es un regalo de todas nosotras, espero que no lo rompas como el Jian que te regale años atrás." Antes de que pudiera decir algo, reclamo una vez.

"¿Todos ustedes se comunican con Kurotsuchi?" pregunto sorprendido y un tanto incómodo.

"Creo que ya te lo dije una vez. Una mujer debe mantener algunos de sus secretos." Recalco divertida ante la mirada aturdida de su novio. Superada la interrupción de Naruto, Yugao libero el sello de almacenaje revelando un gran objeto envuelto en unas mantas, presentándoselo al sorprendido rubio y esperando a que este lo recibiera. "Un arma rara y única, que une el arte del Kenjutsu y Sellos explosivos, tal vez tú puedas darle un nuevo uso con tu habilidad Fuuinjutsu avanzada quedando como el arma perfecta para el último miembro del Clan Uzumaki."

Naruto tomo el objeto descrito y saco las mantas, revelando una gran espada de aspecto bastante extraño. Poseía una hoja gigantesca, comparable solo al tamaño de la espada de Zabuza, Kubikiribocho. En el centro, siguiendo la línea recta de la empuñadura estaba un gigantesco pergamino del tamaño de la longitud de la hoja, dividiendo la espada en dos partes desiguales. Por un lado estaba una hoja delgada y afilada y por el otro un estrecho bastante ancho donde se desplegaba el papel del pergamino.

"¿Qué es esto?" dijo sorprendido al ver la espada-

"Una de las siete espadas de la niebla: Shibuki, la espada explosiva." **[[N/a: Pulverizador]]** Aclaro Yugao con emoción, cosa que rara vez veía Naruto. Este observo la extraña arma con cuidado, para luego tomarla desde el mango. No era tan pesada como se veía. Pero fue entonces cuando algo extraño sucedió, al tomar la empuñadura el pergamino del arma comenzó a brillar por un corto periodo de tiempo. Sin saber porque, tan extrañamente como comenzó el brillo, termino. Dudoso Naruto la agito, causando que el pergamino se extendiera sobre el filo más ancho, revelando varios sellos explosivos. "¿Qué te parece, Naruto-kun?" pregunto Yugao disfrutando su momento de asombro, el cual solo se incrementó en segundos.

"Estos sellos son explosivos." Repitió siguiendo con su expresión de impacto.

"Si… eso fue lo que dije." Insistió la mujer un tanto molesta por la falta de atención de su novio.

"No… no entiendes. Son _mis_ sellos explosivos. Hay millos de variantes en el mundo ninja según el estilo y modo de uso, también cambian según el pueblo. El mío tiene una variante, ya que para activarlos no uso Chakra ordinario. Implemento Chakra Raiton a los sellos o incluso utilizo mi Kekkei Genkai cargándolos para crear una explosión eléctrica. _Estos_ son mis sellos." Afirmo el rubio dando su punto a la mujer, quien comprendió al instante.

Viendo si sus sospechas eran correctas replegó y desplego papel del pergamino una segunda ocasión, revelando que los sellos habían vuelto a cambiar. "Estos son mis Sellos Aturdidores. No explotan, solo emiten una gran carga eléctrica sobre el objetivo al que están cerca, logrando aturdirlos con una potente descarga, aunque también puede matarlos según la intensidad de Chakra Raiton que le aplique." Repitió el proceso una tercera vez. "Sellos de recarga: al activarlos con energía eléctrica permite multiplicar la energía administrada y luego la absorbo para recargar la que utilice. Por el momento solo puedo duplicar la carga, pero con el tiempo podre aumentarlo."

"¿Y de que sirven en la espada?" pregunto dudosa Yugao.

"Eso quería mostrarte." Anuncio Naruto entusiasmado con la idea. Yugao fue tras él por la puerta fuera de la casa, seguidos con gran lentitud Kurenai, aun llevaba bastantes heridas de la batalla pero su curiosidad tomo lo mejor de ella. Naruto se mostraba tan interesado y experto en Fuuinjutsu, como ella en Genjutsu. Los siguió hasta el río. Allí vio como Naruto utilizo la habilidad de la espada, cortando para separar el papel del pergamino en el centro. "Cargamos los sellos…" La energía eléctrica se canalizo hacia la hoja metálica con el pergamino, causando que los sellos se activaran, multiplicando la energía por cada sello, creando un destello casi cegador a primera vista.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer?"

"Puedo utilizar todos los sellos para recargarme o…" Basto que Naruto agitara una vez la espada para lanzar una onda eléctrica de gigantesco poder que se disipo a varios metros de distancia por sobre el río. "…un ataque devastador." Afirmo con orgullo en su descubrimiento. "Significa que la espada es sensible a mis conocimientos de Fuuinjutsu y los implementa en el pergamino. ¡Es asombroso, Yu-chan!" El rubio drásticamente tomo a Yugao entre sus brazos junto a un beso profundo.

Yugao sintió como el aire dejaba todos sus pulmones ante el entusiástico beso de su novio, mientras Kurenai observaba la escena con interés y algo de envidia. Sacudió su cabeza ante cierto pensamiento justo a tiempo para ver el final del intercambio de afecto entre los dos.

"Recuerda que fue un esfuerzo de equipo." Sugirió Yugao, divertida ante la emoción y entusiasmo que demostraba Naruto. En algunos aspectos podía más maduro que la mayoría de los idiotas que existían en la actualidad, pero en otros tenía la cualidad de un niño inocente.

"Ah, sí. Recompensare a ustedes cuatro correspondientemente." Respondió en un tono sugerente, causando un leve sonrojo en la peli-purpura. Fue cuando noto a la experta en Genjutsu presente, causando un gruñido. "No debimos salir en su estado, aun no debería hacer caminatas largas."

"No hay problema Naruto, no me gusta quedarme quieta por mucho tiempo y eso también me aclara en donde estamos. No espere que la casa estuviera tan cubierta." Respondió Kurenai ante la preocupación exagerada del rubio. Aunque de todas formas Yugao se acercó a ella para servir de apoyo de regreso. "¿En verdad esa es una de las siete espadas de Kirigakure?" pregunto con gran curiosidad. El rubio afirmo con felicidad pura en lo que regresaban a la casa.

Se separaron en la entrada. Naruto fue hacia la cabaña conjunta, mientras que Kurenai y Yugao entraron en la casa para terminar de una vez el desayuno y de paso charlar un poco entre ella. Aunque antes Kurenai se dio la molestia de observar bien a Yugao, quien había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que se vieron. Se veía casi brillando de felicidad, así como muy fuerte, indicando que en todo este tiempo no había renunciado a su entrenamiento de Kunoichi.

"Entonces, ¿No te molesta que Naruto sea menor que tú?" Fue la primera pregunta de la curiosa Kurenai.

Yugao solo se rió entre dientes. "Si bien es menor que yo por algunos años, es mucho más maduro que la mayoría de los hombres en Konoha."

"Eso es una verdad que puedo comprobar." Murmuro un tanto afligida.

"Aunque no sé de qué te quejas, recuerdo que estabas saliendo con el hijo de Sandaime Hokage y todo iba bien." Rememoro la ex capitana a los tiempos previos a su salida de Konoha. En verdad había muchas cosas en Konoha que le causaron dolor, había unas pequeñeces buenas. Una de ellas era el chisme.

"Deje de salir con Asuma hace bastante tiempo." Gruño la mujer notablemente molesta por recordar aquel nombre. "Al principio todo iba bien, pero tuvimos muchos desacuerdos, además detestaba el olor a tabaco y el no podría detenerse ni por su vida."

"Si, en eso estoy de acuerdo. Me alegra que Naruto-kun no fume." Concordó la ex capitana AMBU.

"Tengo una duda. Naruto menciono antes que su novia era la nieta del Tsuchikage. ¿No te molesta compartirlo?" Ese era el gran misterio que Kurenai quería revelar. Yugao siempre llevo una relación muy posesiva sobre Hayate, hasta lograr el matrimonio. En retrospectiva era un cambio radicar en su comportamiento usual.

"Ah, al principio sí. Pero luego comencé a conocerlas una por una, descubriendo un patrón. Todas ellas son buenas personas. Es decir, Naruto juzga muy bien a las personas o incluso las puede hacer cambiar sacando lo mejor de ellas a relucir. También puedo agregar que congeniamos rápidamente, logrando ser muy buenas amigas. Eso es un bono que no espere." Yugao dio un largo sorbo a su te. "Siempre fui solitaria por las largas misiones AMBU y no tuve mucho tiempo para crear nuevos amigos. Los únicos que tuve fueron de mi generación, incluso mi anterior prometido. Todos ellos murieron por lo que mi vida en Konoha fue muy solitaria después de eso."

Kurenai asintió con entendimiento. Conocer a Naruto no solo le permitió encontrar una persona con quien pasar el resto de su vida, también logro conseguir un buen círculo de amigos que por obligación tendría que perpetuar debido al matrimonio conjunto. Viéndolo desde aquel ángulo no se veía tan mal.

Naruto regreso a la casa, abriendo la puerta de golpe. "Listo, aquí está la sorpresa." Curiosas por el aviso repentino, ambas salieron para revisar lo que tenía tan entusiasmado por mostrar. Si, era una sorpresa digna de llamarse grandiosa. Al salir fueron dejadas mudas por la vista del poderos dragón negro. "Él es Furia Nocturna." El dragón las observo fijamente. "Furia Nocturna, ellas son Yuhi Kurenai, se queda por un tiempo indefinido en mi casa." El dragón pareció afirmar a la sobre saltación de ambas. "Y ella es mi novia, Uzuki Yugao." El dragón no respondió de la misma forma que con Kurenai. En cambio miro al rubio arqueando una ceja demostrando ojos sospechosos. "Eh, ¿Qué ocurre?"

El dragón refunfuño por la nariz, Naruto había aprendido a leer un poco los gestos del dragón. "Si te refieres a Samui, ella también es mi novia. Un clan no está formado por una o dos personas." Explico el rubio el dragón pareció relajarse bastante. "¿Te interesa darle un paseo a Yugao?" preguntó el rubio montando sobre el dragón. Incluso tenia silla de montar, Naruto le había equipado bien.

"Espera, ¿quieres que suba a esooooo?" Yugao no alcanzo a terminar su pregunta cuando a gran velocidad por tierra se acercó de improviso a la ex capitana y usando su plana cabeza como una catapulta la arrojo por los cielos, cayendo oportunamente justo detrás del rubio.

"Sujétate, será un viaje agitado. Te llevaría Kurenai, pero prefiero esperar a que sanen tus heridas." Asintiendo levemente aun choqueada por la información, Kurenai observo como el dragón emprendía el vuelo a una velocidad sorprendente.

"¡Naruto! ¡Iba a decir que no! ¡No me agrada esta cosa!" grito Yugao.

"Ya es algo tarde, ¿No crees'ttebayo?" refunfuño mientras el dragón realizaba una pirueta aérea, causando otro grito de la mujer. El dragón se lanzó en picada y con gran habilidad serpenteo entre los arboles sin tocar suelo o chocar con alguno. Luego se elevó una vez más en los cielos realizando otro centenar de piruetas al horror de Yugao. "Creo que ya se lo que pasa, discúlpate con él, Yu-chan."

"Que… que… ¿Qué me disculpe?" murmuro la mujer aferrada a Naruto.

"Heriste sus sentimientos cuando le llamaste _cosa_. Es un dragón, pero tiene sentimientos." Replico Naruto.

"No voy a disculparme con un dragón, ahora bájame." Como respuesta el dragón expulso otro gruñido comenzando otra vez con la secuencia de piruetas y vuelos acrobáticos.

"Yu-chan, no seas terca." Pidió Naruto.

"Pero… pero… ¡Bien! ¡Lo lamento! ¡Lo lamento! Ahora para por favor." Como si el dragón estuviera anclado al suelo freno de golpe, manteniéndose en un vuelo lento y estable. "Que… ¿Ya bajamos?" pregunto con los ojos cerrados.

"Abre los ojos y entérate." Respondió Naruto. Asustada los abrió lentamente, para ver que seguía en lo alto del cielo, lado a lado con las nubes. "¿Bien? ¿Qué te parece?" Ella no tenía idea que decir. Al principio tuvo el instinto de cerrar sus ojos una vez más, pero el ambiente con el sol tras ellos creaba una paz y armonía perfectas.

"Es… increíble." murmuro aceptando lo que estaba a su alrededor.

"Y ahora, de toque final. ¡Furia Nocturna, fuego a discreción!" Como si se tratara de fuegos pirotécnicos, el dragón lanzo una bola de fuego en diagonal hacia arriba, explotando en un maravilloso destello azul. "¿Qué sería de un dragón que no lanzara fuego?" agrego divertido. Yugao solo observo el espectáculo hasta volver a aterrizar, cerca de Kurenai y a la casa.

"Furia Nocturna es increíble." tanta fue la impresión de Yugao que no temió acariciarle la cabeza, el dragón por su parte respondió con una especie de ronroneo, echándose sobre la tierra totalmente relajado. "¿Dónde lo encontraste, Naruto?"

"En la isla tortuga. Durante el entrenamiento logre hacerme su amigo y luego acepto en seguirme. Ahora lo estoy preparando para que sea mi compañero en batallas. ¿Verdad amigo?" pero el dragón ya estaba dormido bajo las caricias de Yugao. "eh, aguafiestas."

"Sera divertido conocer a tu nuevo amigo, Naruto." Inicio Yugao al ver al dragón dormir. "_Incluso parece un perro._" Pensó, para luego cambiar su sonrisa por una con algo de tristeza. "Pero ya tengo que marcharme, se me hace tarde para la misión."

"Entiendo, gracias por venir, aunque sea por unos momentos." Naruto la abrazo tiernamente y ella respondió de la misma forma cálida. "Cuídate y mantén contacto. La próxima vez que vengas, avísame para poder prepararte una sorpresa."

"Y que tiene de bueno avisar si yo no vengo de sorpresa." Respondió dándole un corto beso en los labios. "Nos vemos Kurenai." A su sorpresa la mujer de cabello purpura se acercó a ella susurrándole algo en el oído. "Eres una buena mujer. Si tienes problemas para en contra un buen hombre, no me molestaría compartir."

"¿Qué?" grito sonrojada.

"Nos vemos." Acto seguido, Yugao desapareció en un Shunshin.

"¿Qué te dijo Yu-chan?" pregunto dudoso, Naruto.

"¡Nada!" se defendió la mujer entrando a la casa. "_Esa Yugao… ¿Tanto cambio en este tiempo?_"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Anko abrió sus ojos sintiéndose completamente descansada luego de obtener el mejor sueño en años. No podría recordar la última vez que durmió tan excelentemente. "_No desde aquella vez cuando tenía diez años y…_" La mente de la Ninja Elite Especialista se paralizó. Recordaba, en efecto recordaba todo muy nítidamente: Sus memorias de la niñez y varios eventos no tan importantes que le costaba recordar desde que Orochimaru le había otorgado el sello de maldición del cielo. Desde aquel día en que le pregunto si le acompañaría a su traición a Konoha y ella rechazo. Otra vez se paralizó. **[[N/a: No, aquí no fue a aquella misión que ocurrió durante el relleno. El único relleno del anime que sucedió fue antes de la traición de Sasuke, ya saben, cuando van a esa carrera y se encuentran con el familiar de Ibiki y con el que poseía a Raijin, la espada de un Hokage. Lo otro no alcanzo a suceder por el destierro de Naruto]]** "_E-él no me abandono… yo elegí._"

Y pronto descubrió porque había dormido tan bien, el dolor del sello ya no estaba presente en su cuello. Ya no sentía la presión del sello intentando asumir o la voz permanente de su sensei en sus pesadillas. Todo aquello se silenció. Inconscientemente toco su cuello notando todas las cosas extrañas que pasaban. Hasta ahora no se había preguntado cómo llego a este lugar o por qué. Por el momento tan solo quería encontrar un espejo, el cual estaba convenientemente frente a la cama. Se levantó de la calidez de su cama y fue a observar su reflejo, resaltando la parte donde encontraría usualmente el sello.

"¡No esta!" grito incrédula. "¡El sello no está!"

Aumento su proximidad al espejo de la pared, cerciorándose de que no estaba viendo mal, incluso reviso el otro costado de su cuello pensando que por un momento se equivocaría del lado en que se encontraba la marca. No, no estaba, como si nunca hubiera estado en ese lugar. Pronto recordó su batalla: la trampa, no había logrado ver a sus atacantes; Kurenai, la cama a un costado de ella estaba sin hacer; sus vendas, su cuerpo estaba lleno de vendas, suturas y otros; ubicación, no tenía idea de en donde se encontraba.

Decidiendo explorar el lugar, Anko salió de la habitación para encontrarse con un pasillo con varias puertas y unas escaleras. Con lentitud reviso cada uno de las puertas solo encontrando cuartos vacíos, un baño y un armario. Suspirando en señal de alivio breve, bajo las escaleras con extremo sigilo. Las escaleras llegaban hasta lo que parecía la puerta de salida, se asomó en una esquina escuchando unas voces charlando. No espero ver aquello.

Kurenai Yuhi estaba sentada en un comedor, desayunando tranquilamente en la compañía de un hombre joven rubio, "_¿Con líneas en el rostro?_" Al verlo de lado le impedía ver los ojos y el rostro completo, solo de perfil, siendo aquellas líneas la única característica visible.

"¿Cuándo crees que despierte Anko? Ya van dos días desde que yo desperté, Naruto." Pregunto Kurenai un tanto preocupada por la salud de Anko.

La oyente discreta escucho el nombre con revelación. "_Naruto, ¿Uzumaki Naruto? O Namikaze…. o lo que sea._" Gruño mentalmente ante su indecisión. Al analizarlo vio que su descripción y edad visual correspondían, aunque se viera un tanto mayor. Recordaba al mocoso de los Exámenes Chunin, siempre pensó que aquella clase de idiotas eran los primeros en morir, demostró su error cuando derroto a Hyuga Neji frente a todos y también escucho sobre su victoria sobre el Shukaku, fue peor al descubrir que había sido desterrado. "_Odiado por el propio pueblo que protegió con tanta fuerza… eso es algo que puedo entender._" Pensó con desdén y empatía. Algunas personas aún pensaban en ella como un espía de Orochimaru, ¿Qué culpa tuvo ella de ser nominada estudiante a uno de los traidores más grandes del pueblo?

Pronto perdió interés en sus pensamientos al escuchar el rumbo de la conversación de los presentes. "Para remover el **Ten no Juin** completamente debo extraerlo a la fuerza de su red de Chakra, causando un gran daño involuntario contra este. Por eso tarda más tiempo en sanar, pero por la energía natural no debe faltar mucho, tal vez hoy o mañana despierte." Clarifico el rubio.

"¿T-tu removiste el sello?" la voz que hizo interrupción en la habitación llamo la atención de Naruto y Kurenai. Ambos voltearon sus caras para ver a Anko quien se encontraba a los pies de la escalera. "¿Tu… removiste el **Ten no Juin **de Orochimaru?" La voz de la mujer no se escuchaba claramente. Existía una mezcla de emociones y conflictos en su interior. Tantos años de sufrimiento por el desconocimiento de los aldeanos, por su pérdida de memoria parcial, por el propio dolor del sello.

"Si, de verdad no fue la gran cosa." Naruto intentó tranquilizar la tensión del ambiente con su voz, pero ella mantuvo su postura severa. "Hubiera hecho lo mismo por quien sea'ttebayo."

"¡No, no te atrevas a decir que no fue la gran cosa!" Grito Anko acercándose a paso torpe hacia el rubio; tanto ella como Kurenai seguían heridas y no sería algo de lo que se lograran recuperar pronto. Ahora Anko estaba frente a Naruto. "Algo así, mi libertad de mi antiguo sensei, salir del manto de su sombra. Eso… no puede ser una cosa pequeña."

"Anko, ¿Qué estas-" El cuestionamiento de Kurenai sobre la actitud extraña de Anko llego a su fin cuando la mujer tomo el cuello de la chaqueta de Naruto y con todas sus fuerzas restantes lo atrajo para contactar sus labios con los propios.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong>

**No quise que este capitulo me quedara tan largo e intente poner la entrega de la espada en el capitulo siguiente, pero de alguna manera no calzaba correctamente. Asi que les dejo la introduccion oficial de Kurenai y Anko. ¿Valio la pena todos los votos o simplemente apesta? Eso espero. Respecto a la reaccion de Anko, no hay amor, solo gratitud, una accion hecha a base de un institno de gratitud enerna. Es decir, Naruto le regreso sus recuerdos y sueños (antes no recordaba o dormia bien).**

**El siguiente sera el entrenamiento de Naruto para ajustar sus poderes, su nueva espada que por cierto me costo mucho encontrar. Al principio me opuse, pero fue la unica arma del mundo de Naruto que pense que podria trabajar bien. Hasta ahora no hay una descripcion clara de Shibuki, salvo por lo visto en el manga. Inicialmente tenia planeado darle la espada Hiramekarei (de Chojuro) utilizando la capacidad alta de transformacion de la forma de Naruto podria darle un uso mas extremo, pero me dije "ya tiene sus sables de chakra" asi que le di algo acorde con Fuuinjutsu.**

**Ahora solo queda uno o dos capitulos y comienza la saga "Kirigakure".**

**Reviews, comentarios, pensamientos.  
>Lo que sea con tan de mantener al autor motivado.<br>Siempre se los agradecere  
>Todo precionando el boton de aqui abajo<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>V <strong>


	17. Capitulo 16

**-Destierro-  
><strong>**Capitulo 16: Reaprendizaje y Relaciones**

**[[N/a: Capitulo con escenas fuertes, menores de edad absténganse de leer]]**

No había modo sencillo de tomar esto. Segundos antes estaba en una charla amistosa y tranquila con Kurenai. Ahora estaba siendo besado por Anko, quien luego de haber _registrado_ su boca se separó de golpe, provocando un sonido húmedo. Mientras Naruto se quedó paralizado, tan solo mirando a Anko sin entender lo que había sucedido, la observadora de ojos carmesí estaba en el mismo estado del rubio ante el acto impetuoso e intrépido de la mujer.

"Gracias." Murmuro la mujer que le acababa de besar.

"Eh… no hay de qué." Respondió torpemente el rubio.

"¡A-Anko!" grito Kurenai.

Naruto volvió a interrumpir. "Solo una duda… ¿Por qué? Tu sabe… el beso."

"Llevo casi la mitad de mi vida con una duda en mi mente." Contesto rápidamente. "La angustia de preguntarme cada día una cosa. ¿Orochimaru me desecho?" pregunto sorprendiendo a Kurenai. Anko era alguien que siempre se mantenía alejada de cualquier recuerdo de su sensei. "Siempre pensé que tan solo me desecho como un pedazo de basura porque ya no tendría utilidad para mí. Que era tan solo un comentario al margen, dispensable y reemplazable." Gruño molesta. "El sello en mi cuello evitaba que yo recordara varias cosas entre ellas esa parte de mi vida."

"_Como quieras. En algún lugar allá afuera está el diamante en bruto que busco."_

La voz siniestra de Orochimaru resonó en su mente como un recuerdo distante, mientras inconscientemente Anko se llevó la mano a su cuello, en el lugar donde alguna vez estuvo el sello. "Ahora que no está… sé que fue mi decisión, mía y solo mía." Respiro aliviada, Kurenai noto el peso sobre sus hombros que se levantaba, como un estigma invisible que se borraba. "Yo lo abandone, no él a mí."

La mujer con cuidado se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala. "Eso y… finalmente soy libre. No más dolor, noches sin dormir, no más pesadillas, no más memorias incompletas y no más tortura de parte de ese infeliz. Y todo gracias al gusano de los exámenes Chunin. Quien hubiera pensado que aquel mocoso gritón se transformaría en todo un experto en sellos." Sonrió abiertamente, recordándole a Naruto su propia sonrisa, pero pronto cambio a una más torcida y desviada. "Mhm… y en toda una pieza de carne tan caliente, grrh…." Tan solo ver esa expresión le helo la sangre al rubio, creando un sudor frio.

Y así, como llego, cambio su expresión a una seria. "Entonces… Kurenai, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Recuerdo que me acompañaste en una misión y luego todo se volvió negro." Pidió una explicación la mujer.

"Cometimos un error de novatos. No se te ocurrió mencionar al Hokage que yo iría también, ¿Verdad?" Cuestiono la experta en Genjutsu.

"Bien, era solo una patrulla de rutina, ¿Qué tenía de especial la misión?" pregunto despreocupada Anko.

"Un equipo de Cazadores Especiales AMBU nos emboscaron." Explico Kurenai.

"Eran AMBU de la RAIZ, ¿Verdad?" interrumpió Naruto.

"Si, ¿Cómo lo sabes?" Ahora era Kurenai la que estaba intrigada. En vez de responder Naruto se marchó al estudio, regresando con varias carpetas y las presentó de golpe en la mesa de centro. "¿Archivos de inteligencia? ¿De dónde los sacaste?"

"Léanlos." Fue la respuesta simple del rubio.

Ambas miraron el contenido de la primera carpeta. "¿Orochimaru?" anunciaron al mismo instante.

"Aquí habla sobre un experimento al insertar células del Primer Hokage para recrear su Kekkei Genkai. ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Anko?" Pregunto sin entender a donde llevaban estas pistas. Fue cuando Anko le paso la carpeta que ella estaba leyendo, se veía bastante perturbada. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Solo lee, Kurenai." Dijo en voz baja. Fue cuando la mente de la experta en Genjutsu en verdad se horrorizo. "Una vez que el experimento fue un éxito, Danzo se implanto las mismas células con la ayuda de Orochimaru." Murmuro Anko. "Danzo no tiene la certeza de cuanto se sobre Orochimaru y todos esos experimentos fueron cuando él todavía era mi sensei. En lo que respecta a Danzo soy una amenaza a eliminar en su camino para hacerse Hokage." La ex aprendiz de Sannin suspiro con gran pesar. "Lo triste es que en verdad recuerdo varias reuniones entre Danzo y Orochimaru, nunca estuve presente, pero si lo vi charlar. Era uno de los tantos recuerdos que olvide con el Sello."

"Entonces la misión en verdad era una emboscada para eliminarte." Concluyo Kurenai, dejando el grupo en silencio. Estaba claro que ninguna de ellas podría regresar a Konoha, no mientras Danzo estuviera presente. "Konoha no solo tenía un traidor, sino dos. ¿Quién sabe qué tantas otras cosas hizo Danzo a espaldas de Hokage?"

"Muchas…" Naruto arrojo otra carpeta a la mesa. "Esta información de Orochimaru, es de Amegakure."

Ambas leyeron en silencio el contenido. "¿Una alianza entre Danzo y Hanzo?" Pregunto Kurenai incrédula. "¿Por qué querría Danzo crear una alianza con Hanzo a espaldas del Hokage?"

"Eso es obvio." Interrumpió Anko. "El objetivo de toda una vida de Danzo ha sido ser Hokage, según esto él tenía planeado utilizar la ayuda de Hanzo para derrocar al Hokage y asumir el mismo el poder." Gruño la mujer de cabello purpura. "También dice que las negociaciones fallaron, ya que los miembros AMBU RAIZ que envió Danzo murieron por causas desconocidas." Naruto tuvo el impulso de sonreír levemente, eso fue gracias a Nagato.

"También, según Jiraiya-sensei, Danzo estaba detrás de mí destierro." Con eso ambas miraron al rubio incrédulo. "¿No se preguntan por qué el Jinchuriki del pueblo fue destruido a pesar de ser una de las armas más grandes de Konoha?" La mirada de dolor de Naruto al decir esto perforo el corazón de las dos mujeres. Esa era la verdad de los Jinchuriki.

"Si lo que dices es verdad, no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué Danzo eliminaría un arma tan poderosa como el Kyubi?" pregunto esta vez Anko.

"Simple. Jiraiya-sensei me comento que durante varias semanas luego de haber sido desterrado fuimos seguidos por AMBU RAIZ. Seguramente el plan de Danzo era eliminarme del pueblo para luego convencerme en el exterior para unirme a la RAIZ. Jamás me verían otra vez porque estaría como un AMBU y nunca me buscarían entre ellos. Lamentablemente Danzo no contaba con que Jiraiya-sensei me seguiría." Admitió riéndose el rubio.

"En verdad es un monstruo aquel tipo y mientras este en Konoha, ninguno de nosotros podrá regresar. ¿Qué haremos?" preguntó Kurenai. Era raro para un Jounin mostrar debilidad, pero había perdido su hogar. No tendrían clemencia de ella, estuvo con Anko a pesar de que no estaba planeado. Seria al igual que Anko un objetivo primario para Danzo, ella y cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino.

"Pueden quedarse aquí conmigo hasta que nos logre poner en algún pueblo ninja sin problemas. Mientras tanto pueden hacer misiones bajo la red espía de Jiraiya-sensei." Sugirió Naruto tratando de buscar un lado bueno en todo este terrible asunto. "Sé que no es mucho, pero es todo lo que puedo ofrecer."

Ambas se miraron, Anko fue la primera en sonreír y responder. "¿Decirle no a un hogar seguro con tres comidas al día? Eh, debería ser idiota para decir que no." Concluyo Anko, siendo la mirada de Kurenai igual de aprobatoria. Aunque la ex estudiante de Orochimaru soltó un quejido al intentar mover su brazo.

"Ahora recuerdo que deberían estar en cama." Naruto miro con reproche a ambas. "**¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" Con una leve mordida en su pulgar y un golpe suave en la sema invoco al habitual sapo médico. "Sé que lo estoy haciendo una mala costumbre Anciana Sapo, pero…"

"Ya, Naruto-chan. Sabes que no tengo problemas con curar heridas. Es más divertido ser de utilidad en vez de estar en casa quejándose por todas las idioteces de Pa-chan." Se rió levemente el pequeño sapo hembra. Lo que Anko miro con sorpresa.

"¿Un sapo nos curará?" pregunto.

"Pese a que Naruto-chan ha curado la mayoría de sus heridas pequeñas y cerrado las grandes con energía natural, soy la única capacitada para dar un tratamiento médico. Naruto-chan tiene la torpeza de un medico ilegal." Comento el sapo de Monte Myobokuzan.

"¿Energía Natural? Esperen… hay mucho que no se, ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? ¿Cómo encontramos a Naruto? ¿Qué ha estado haciendo el gusano todo este tiempo? Espera… ya no puedo llamarte gusano. Porque no mejor hacemos esto, abandonamos a Kurenai y a la rana, y me cuentas todo en un lugar más privado." Sugirió en un tono coqueto a Naruto.

"¡Anko!" grito Kurenai reprochando la actitud de su amiga.

"Ah, ¿Entonces quieres compartirle? No sabía que tenías esos gustos, yo no tengo problemas en hacerlo." Guiñó abiertamente y sin vergüenza.

Con este inicio de conversación tan inusual, comenzó la vida de las dos nuevas habitantes en la casa de Naruto. Este no estaba seguro se seria agradable, solo que no se aburriría tan fácilmente con todo el tiempo libre disponible. No era saludable estar estudiando Fuuinjutsu y entrenando esgrima todo el día.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Las primeras semanas pasaron bastante rápidamente desde la perspectiva de los habitantes de la casa. Mientras que Kurenai y Anko no disfrutaban estar encerradas en cama todo el día, Naruto lograba dar a las dos mujeres una forma de pasarlo mucho más rápido. Primero estaba la habilidad principal del joven según ambas: cocinar. Fue un don muy bien recibido de ambas, dando a las tres comidas al día un nivel de importancia mucho mayor al ordinario. Luego estaban las charlas; con todas sus experiencias Naruto podría relatar sucesos sobre sus misiones y vivencias fuera de las paredes de Konoha. Luego pasaba al ámbito que a las dos les intrigo más: las novias de Naruto.

Durante estas semanas el rubio había recibido un par de visitas de sus novias: Kurotsuchi y Samui. No lograron encontrarse ya que ambas se mantenían bastante ocupadas, con suerte habían logrado ganar un par de días libres con el rubio. Pero esto le dio la oportunidad a Anko de conocer su gran secreto, o por lo menos secreto para ella porque Kurenai ya lo sabía. Lo que ninguna de las dos sabia era verlas en personas y como eran. Kurotsuchi pareció llevarse muy bien con Anko, casi inmediatamente, ambas pertenecían al mismo estilo, mientras que con Kurenai fue un descubrimiento lento. Samui fue un desarrollo invertido: primero se llevó bien con Kurenai y luego con Anko.

Una vez idas le dieron a la ex estudiante de Orochimaru una nueva dimensión de temas para hablar, incluyendo el afán de instigar al rubio para dejarla integrarse a su grupo, siendo una broma concurrida por la mujer de cabello purpura. Entonces pasamos al tema de entrenamiento. Si había algo que podría igualar la pasión por el Genjutsu de Kurenai era la pasión de Naruto por el Fuuinjutsu. Ambos podrían pasar horas hablando sobre la versatilidad de ambas especialidades, sus miles de usos y variedades; que era equitativamente equivalente a la discusión interminable entre Anko y Naruto sobre que era mejor: ¿Dango o Ramen? Aquella era una lucha que aún no tenía fin.

Lamentablemente no tenían muchas clases de movilidad. Naruto solo salía en caso de ir a buscar víveres al pueblo, ya que aún estaba limitado a su inestabilidad por sus elementos. Kurenai y Anko aún tenían que recuperarse a un nivel mayor para poder comenzar a ejercitarse por su condición perdida, en especial Anko ya que sus reservas de Chakra fueron notoriamente afectadas al momento de la remoción del sello, reducidas a lo menos en un cuarenta por ciento.

De esta manera llegaron al profético día, uno en el que ocurrieron dos eventos importantes. En la sala de la casa estaban Naruto, Anko y Kurenai ante los sapos Fukasaku y Shima. Shima se encontraba revisando las heridas finales de Kurenai y Anko, mientras que Fukasaku estudiaba el estado actual de Naruto.

"Bien, Naruto-chan. Me alegra decir que tu sistema está estable y controlado, en un equilibrio perfecto." La respuesta del sabio tranquilizo enormemente al rubio. "Ahora, no significa que debes volver a como era antes. Debes comenzar un entrenamiento serio sobre tu control de Chakra. Ese es tus problema principal, lo que causa conflictos con todos los demás. Tu Senjutsu en estos momentos es superior a lo que fue y será alguna vez Jiraiya-chan; tu control de Chakra Kyubi es perfecto gracias a los entrenamientos en Isla Tortuga y tú mismo perfeccionaste tu control de Aura Eléctrica. Una vez que superes tu problema podrás regresa a hacer tus misiones normales."

"Pero anciano sapo, mi control de Chakra siempre ha sido malo. Logre perfeccionar la transformación de la forma gracias al Rasengan, pero según Jiraiya-sensei no podré mejorar más en ese ámbito." Explico un tanto desesperado.

"Eso es porque Jiraiya-chan no tenía nadie experto en control de Chakra." Afirmo el anciano con una sonrisa, mirando a la mujer que estaba siendo analizada por Shima. "Puedo sentir muchas cosas con mi Senjutsu, una de ellas es tu alto nivel de control de Chakra. Solo me vienen dos cosas a la mente: Eres Ninja Medico o Especialista en Genjutsu."

Kurenai miro en asombro al sapo. "Si, mi maestría está en Genjutsu."

"Entonces ella podría ayudarte con tu problema de control de Chakra Naruto-chan. Bueno, si ella está de acuerdo." Afirmo el sapo levemente apenado, había sugerido algo y ni siquiera había preguntado a la persona si estaba de acuerdo en colaborar.

"Por supuesto, después de todo lo que ha hecho Naruto por nosotras ya era tiempo de que pudiera devolverle aunque sea algo." Sonrió Kurenai correspondiendo a la de Naruto.

"Eso me recuerda, ¿Dejaste de practicar Taijutsu y Kenjutsu como te dije, cierto?" le recordó el sapo anciano.

"Si, usted me dijo que el Chakra provenía de la unión de la experiencia física y mental. Al entrenarme en ello, mis reservas se incrementarían más rápido que lo hacen ahora gracias a l Kyubi." Anuncio Naruto como si estuviera recitando un poema de memoria. "Debo reiniciar mis ejercicios de aquello también." Fukasaku afirmo.

"Supongo que también podremos entrenar en ello junto a Anko cuando nos recuperemos." Dedujo Kurenai. Si bien, el progreso en Taijutsu es lento, se acelera aunque sea un poco en la compañía de otros y era algo que el trio necesitaba para regresar a las misiones.

"Entonces ya no tienen que esperar más. Ustedes ya están recuperadas totalmente." Anuncio esta vez Shima. "Traten de hacer una evolución progresiva en su entrenamiento, nada demasiado extenuante para los primeros intentos." Las dos mujeres asintieron. "Entonces eso es todo. Pa-chan, debemos regresar a casa, falta poco para que esté listo la cena." Fukasaku correspondió la mirada de Shima y ambos desaparecieron en dos explosiones de humo.

"¡Bien, es hora de celebrar que estamos de regreso a la acción!" Grito Anko con bastante entusiasmo. "Ya es de noche así que vamos al pueblo a un bar, Naruto paga."

"Me agrada la idea." Secundo Kurenai.

"¿Yo no tengo opinión al respecto?" pregunto Naruto un tanto ofendido.

"Eres el único con dinero por aquí y no me voy a quedar encerrada un día más. Necesito salir." Reclamo Anko, provocando que Naruto solo suspirara. En ocasiones Anko se parecía demasiado a él en otros ámbitos que él jamás saco a relucir. En fin, eran dos contra uno y de cierta manera tenían razón, merecían salir aunque fuera por una noche.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El trio se detuvo en un bar aleatorio del pueblo cercano. Se veía decente, amplio y lo más importante de todo, discreto. Anko se veía bastante optimista al respecto, mientras que Kurenai no se opuso, ella siempre tuvo la costumbre de tomar unas copas de noche. Nada fuera de lo común y recientemente no lo había hecho por los medicamentos usados para sus heridas.

Ahora sentados en una mesa a parte, el trio comenzó con la nueva costumbre. Pero ni Anko o Kurenai espero lo que venía. "¿Nunca has tomado? ¿Qué edad tienes?" Reclamo Anko como si se tratara de un crimen de alto grado.

"Estoy por cumplir dieciocho, gracias." Gruño enfadado por el escándalo que estaba creando Anko. No había muchas personas en el bar, pero todas observaban raro. "Además, aun soy menor de edad."

"¿Y? Bastante viejo para matar, bastante viejo para beber… y por supuesto bastante viejo para tener sexo," Agrego Anko en una voz levemente seductora, con una leve indicación de insinuación. "Además con la cantidad de novias que tienes, es imposible que seas virgen. Mmm… podría apostar a que tienes bastante experiencia. ¿Interesado en compartir?"

"Vamos Anko, esas bromas ya pasaron. Aunque me hago curiosa respecto a algo: ¿Fue Yugao con quien perdiste tu virginidad, verdad?" Naruto pudo haber tenido muchas reacciones. Al inicio intento levantar una ceja, sorprendido porque no espero que Kurenai lanzara una pregunta de ese tipo. Aunque por el momento le gano la vergüenza. "Ah, tengo razón." Murmuro dando un sorbo a su vaso.

"Así que Uzuki Yugao…" Anko dejo un vaso justo en frente de Naruto con un fuerte sonido al ser impactado en la mesa. "Bebes un poco y nos cuentas."

"Se dan cuenta de que yo soy hombre y ustedes mujeres, ¿Verdad? ¿No deberían hacer esto con otras mujeres? Si quieren la próxima vez me reemplazare con Yugao y ustedes buscan en que divertirse." Sugirió Naruto no gustando por donde iba esta noche. Se sentía fuera de lugar.

"¿Eh? ¿Te niegas a andar con las dos Kunoichi más hermosas de todo Konoha? Tengo un remedio para eso." Anko sirvió el líquido en el vaso que había dejado frente a Naruto, se levantó de su silla, tomo el vaso, luego con su mano libre tomo la parte superior de la cabeza de Naruto para levantarlo y forzarlo a beber el líquido. Naruto trago el líquido raro lentamente mientras Anko observaba con malicia su obra.

Aquella fue la primera ficha, o mejor dicho _la patada de inicio_ para una de las noches más extrañas para Naruto en lo que llevaba de vida, y de alguna manera se sentía como si hubiera firmado un pacto con el diablo de forma no textual.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_¡Duele!_" fue el primer pensamiento de Naruto al recuperar la conciencia. El dolor tan solo aumento tras abrir los ojos. La luz de la ventana era escasa por la densidad de los árboles que no permitían la entrada de toda la luz, pero era más que suficiente para iniciar la reacción natural llamada: resaca.

"¡Qué bueno que ya despertaste, Patillas!" Se escuchó una voz horrorosamente familiar. Horrorosa por la gigantesca resaca que sentía en estos momentos, cualquier grito le daba motivos más que suficientes a Naruto para realizar un Rasengan contra el infame. Pero cualquier impuso de crear acciones contra el delito a su odios y persona en general fue detenido ante el apodo extraño que le fue dado. Con dificultad abrió los ojos y vio a Anko, quien criminalmente fue la responsables de abrir las cortinas de su habitación.

"¿Pa-patillas?" pregunto aturdido por el sol y la voz.

"¿Algún problema con ello o quieres que te siga llamando gusano?" sonrió astutamente la mujer.

"Lo que sea, solo déjame dormir un poco más. Mi cabeza duele." Gruño sepultándose bajo las mantas de su cama, pero Anko tenía otros planes en mente. Planes que no incluían a Naruto en una cama o dentro de esta casa, para ser precisos.

"Nada de eso. No te preocupes, Kurenai hizo un viejo remedio ninja para las resacas. Ahora baja a desayunar que comenzamos hoy con el entrenamiento de todos. No voy a seguir de brazos cruzados, cuando podría estar pateando el trasero de un ninja allá afuera." Diciendo eso Anko salió de la habitación molestamente iluminada.

"_¿Por qué ilumine tanto esta habitación? ah, verdad. No sabía lo que eran las resacas._" Se quejó mientras contra el dolor de su alma y cabeza se levantaba de su cama. Fue al armario a buscar ropa limpia, pero antes de poder vestirse, Anko abrió la puerta de golpe.

"¡Y no se te olvide nuestra cita de hoy!" grito rápidamente.

"Bueno…" Naruto siguió cambiándose de ropa normalmente, cuando analizo correctamente las palabras de Anko. "¡E-espera! ¿Qué?" Torpemente se puso el pantalón para salir con la intención de buscar a Anko. Ella estaba bajando la escalera. "¿Cita? ¿Cuándo acordamos en ir a una cita?" grito alarmado.

"Ayer en la noche, ¿No recuerdas?" pregunto inocentemente, pero rápidamente agrego con una sonrisa desviada. "Por supuesto que no recuerdas, estabas ebrio. Nada mejor que eso para conmemorar tu primera borrachera. Además ya sabes lo que dicen, los ebrios siempre dicen la verdad." Dándole una última mirada coqueta, Anko siguió su curso bajando las escaleras, dejando a un aturdido y casi sobrecargado Naruto.

"_Me van a matar. Yugao, Konan, Samui o Kurotsuchi. Una de ellas me va a matar y si no es una de ellas, va a ser Anko. ¡Estoy seguro!_" Atormentándose mentalmente mientras complementaba su vestimenta, bajo las escaleras preparado para el desayuno, en esta ocasión hecho por Kurenai. "Ah, gracias. Lamento no haber hecho el desayuno de hoy." Se disculpó Naruto al ver todo lo hecho en la mesa. Pan, huevos, galletas, cereal, te, leche y café. Buscando objetivos que digerir se sentó junto a Anko y frente a Kurenai.

"No hay problema. Todos tuvimos nuestra primera resaca y no me molesta hacer el desayuno por una vez. Lo único que lamento en no poder hacerlo tan bueno como los tuyos." Se quejó levemente Kurenai, era una triste verdad. Un desayuno como el de Naruto rara vez seria igualado. "Además," ahora su rostro mostro una sonrisa astuta. "Vas a necesitar toda la energía disponible para tu cita con Anko."

"MMhm… es verdad." Refunfuño la nombrada mientras se comía una tostada. "Vamos a ver si puedes seguir mi ritmo, Patillas." Terminando su tostada se acercó al oído del rubio. "Y quien sabe, tal vez podamos tener mucha más diversión en un futuro cercano." Le susurro causando un escalofrió ante su tono y aliento cosquillando su oreja. "Imagina como seria con tus novias, siempre he apoyado la política de trabajo en equipo de Konoha." Naruto cayó de su silla inconsciente, con una notoria hilera de sangre saliendo de su nariz, para la risa de Anko. "_Si, este muchacho será más divertido de lo que espere._"

Kurenai solo rodo sus ojos ante la vista de las bromas de su amiga. Cuando conoció en el pasado a Naruto lo vio como alguien muy similar a Anko, pero ahora podría ver que ella era mucho peor que el rubio en cuanto se refiere a bromas, más bien en el sentido de aquellas bromas. Por otro lado, tal vez era lo que Anko necesitaba, Naruto era un buen joven, maduro o divertido cuando se requería. Algo de lo que sabía a su amiga le faltaba en su vida.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Comenzaremos con tu control de Chakra. Como ninja ya experimentado debo dar por entendido que conoces los ejercicios más conocidos y básicos: la hoja, caminata inclinada y sobre el agua, ¿Verdad?" Naruto asintió sintiéndose algo insultado, incluso Kurenai se sintió apenada por ello. "Bien, solo me aseguraba, no tienes que enfadarte. ¿Conoces el control de Chakra para liberar Genjutsu?"

"Hehehe… ese me costó entenderlo y aprenderlo, pero trata sobre crear una perturbación de Chakra dentro del cuerpo, ¿cierto?" pregunto algo dudoso. Kurenai asintió.

"Mmm… intenta hacer el ejercicio de la hoja una vez más." Pidió un tanto curiosa. Sin entender el por qué, Naruto puso una hoja en su frente y canalizo Chakra sobre ella. A la sorpresa del rubio, la hoja exploto en varios trozos. "Lo que temía, tienes tanto Chakra que no puedes usar porciones pequeñas. Intenta hacer un Bunshin Jutsu normal. Al frustrado por el resultado del ejercicio anterior Naruto realizo un Bunshin normal. El pobre rubio no espero revelar un cuerpo blanco todo deforme en el suelo.

Anko, quien estaba observando desde la copa de un árbol comiendo su preciado Dango, cayó al suelo por la risa. "¡No puedes hacer un simple Bunshin!"

"Anko…" Kurenai observo fijamente a la otra mujer con una mirada tan fría que sintió como el Dango que masticaba en su boca se congelaba al instante. De inmediato se silenció. "Si, tienes tanto Chakra que no puedes usarlo en tamaños diminutos." Concluyo finalmente la mujer creando más frustración en el rubio. "Calma. Conozco ciertas variaciones que te podrían ser de utilidad para arreglar tu problema. ¿Entendido?"

"¡Si, Kurenai-sensei!" afirmo fuerte y claro.

"Entonces sígueme." Naruto siguió a Kurenai río arriba, seguidos por la curiosa Anko. En unos minutos llegaron a una larga cascada. "Aquí está tu siguiente entrenamiento." La experta en Genjutsu señalo a la gran cascada a la perplejidad de Naruto y Anko. "¡Debes escalar la cascada utilizando solo tus pies!"

"¡Su-subir la cascada!" grito Naruto.

"Tsk… eres mala Kurenai." Comento Anko con una sonrisa torcida.

"Este ejercicio reúne los dos que tú ya conoces pero de una forma mucho más avanzada. Tienes que considerar que para llegar a la cima el agua está en tu contra. No es algo fácil de hacer." Para demostrar su punto, Kurenai fue a la cascada, dio un salto y se paró de lado en plena cascada, sin moverse. "Este es tu objetivo final con el entrenamiento. Mantenerte en pie mientras la cascada sigue fluyendo. Es un ejercicio de control de Chakra nivel Jounin."

Dejando claro el mensaje, Kurenai bajo de la cascada, dejando a un Naruto muy decidido a los pies de la cascada. "Esperen, iré con ustedes. Comenzaran a entrenar en Taijutsu, ¿Verdad?" pregunto Naruto viendo como las dos mujeres se iban alejando.

"Si Naruto, pero no puedes realizar dos ejercicios a la vez." Reprocho Kurenai.

"No con mi método de entrenamiento. **¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Veinte Kage Bunshin aparecieron junto a Naruto. "Ellos practicaran control de Chakra, mientras yo entreno Taijutsu con ustedes. Lamentablemente este Jutsu no sirve para crear memoria muscular." Mientras las dos observadoras quedaron casi con la boca abierta. Era conocido que aquello era muy peligroso, pero con las reservas de Naruto era posible crear este tan raro entrenamiento, uno que solo él podría realizar. "Entonces… ¿Vamos?" Pregunto el rubio original ya junto a ellas, mientras que los Kage Bunshin ya habían comenzado con la rutina. La cascada era lo suficientemente ancha para que cuatro copias pudieran subir a la vez, al caer otras cuatro tomarían su lugar y lo mejor era es que el agua impedía que se disiparan.

El grupo avanzo a un claro cercano en el centro del bosque. "Bien, creo que yo iré primero Kurenai, quiero ver lo que Patillas puede hacer." Anko se puso una pose de Taijutsu estándar, Naruto respondió poniendo la propia. "¿Qué es ese estilo?" Pregunto Anko, dudosa al ver la postura del rubio.

"Kawazu Kumite." Respondió el rubio. "No es muy ortodoxo, pero es muy eficaz."

"La Kata de los Sapos." Murmuro Kurenai. "_No hay duda que Naruto fue entrenado por Jiraiya. Me pregunto qué tan fuerte será._"

"Muy bien, ¿Qué estamos esperando?" Anko fue la primera en atacar con un puñetazo derecho, el cual Naruto desvió con el reverso de su palma. Esto no intimido al Jounin Especial en nada, tan solo intento golpear con un puñetazo izquierdo ascendente. Naruto uso su derecha para desviar el puñetazo, enredando su brazo bajo el de su oponente dejándola sin defensa. Naruto simplemente dio un rodillazo transversal en el abdomen de Anko, enviándola a varios metros, recuperándose en un derrape. "Mmm… eso me dolió." Comento usando su lengua para lamerse los labios, como una vieja costumbre involuntaria que tomo de su Sensei.

"Arg… no cabe duda de que me sigues sacando los nervios." Comento con un leve escalofrió, viendo la actitud de su oponente.

"Ah, no te preocupes, Patillas. En nuestra cita te sacare más que solo nervios. No puedo esperar." Dijo bochornosamente causando que el rubio tragara aire.

Kurenai observo el resto de la batalla de Taijutsu. La habilidad de Naruto era grande logrando derrotar a Anko al final del encuentro. Pero la mujer observo cierta falla grande, un impedimento bastante importante y que quiso cerciorarse ella misma. "Naruto, enfréntate a mí." Ordeno la mujer. "He visto tu estilo y tengo varias dudas que quisiera aclarar."

"Correcto." Naruto asumió una vez más su postura inicial.

La batalla dio inicio mientras Anko observaba respirando agitadamente sentada contra un árbol cercano. Los movimientos de ambos eran rápidos y preciosos, en especial los de Kurenai, pero esto no dejaba atrás la gran resistencia que demostraba el rubio. "_Yo apenas puedo respirar. Sé que mi resistencia se vio afectada al retirar el sello, pero aun con esa desventaja Naruto demuestra una resistencia muy superior a la de un Jounin. Eso podría ser su gran ventaja en batalla._" Pensaba con admiración, pero pronto una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro. "_Y no puedo esperar para probar aquella resistencia en otros ámbitos._"

En esta ocasión la batalla de entrenamiento termino en un empate. "Es… como lo suponía." Aclaro Kurenai. "Tus movimientos son perfectos: fuertes, rápidos y precisos, pero muy rígidos. Eso quita muchos puntos de versatilidad a tu Taijutsu."

"¿Rígidos?" repitió dudoso el rubio.

"Tu cuerpo no posee la elasticidad y flexibilidad apropiada para sacar todo el provecho de tu Taijutsu. ¿Jiraiya-sama te otorgo ejercicios de estiramientos y elongaciones?" Pregunto algo bruscamente.

"Bien, eso fue durante mi entrenamiento físico, pero me dio solo algunos." Naruto comenzó a realizar todos los ejemplos de sus ejercicios, causando que ella negara con su cabeza en desaprobación. "Es verdad que esos ejercicios son útiles, pero ninguno de ellos permitirá la flexibilidad apropiada para tu Taijutsu. Además de que muchos de ellos son bastante antiguos respecto a la enseñanza. Te daré varios nuevos de aquí en adelante. Los repetirás todas las mañanas."

"¡Si Kurenai-sensei!" Afirmo Naruto con gran decisión.

"Vaya Kurenai. Nunca había visto tu maestría en enseñanza." Comento Anko divertida.

"Di algunas clases en la academia por un tiempo y luego entrene al Equipo 8. Tengo algo de experiencia, pero no es la gran cosa." Intento apaciguar las felicitaciones de Anko.

"Ja, me hubiera gustado que Kakashi-sensei hubiera tenido esa experiencia. Sé que nos enseñó muchas cosas a mí y al Equipo 7, pero en ocasiones era demasiado flojo. Siempre leyendo esas estupideces pervertidas de Ero-sennin." Gruño el rubio.

"¿Ero-sennin?" preguntaron ambas dudosas de quien era aquel personaje.

"Llamo así a Jiraiya-sensei cuando comienza con sus costumbres pervertidas. Siempre espiando a los baños de aguas termales para obtener su supuesta _investigación_, no es más que un fisgón pervertido." Esta respuesta hizo mover nerviosamente una ceja en Kurenai, sospechosamente en Anko no tuvo reacción alguna.

"Naruto…" Hablo Kurenai en un tono bastante aterrador. "Recuérdame darle una lección de decencia a tu sensei si alguna vez lo veo." Naruto afirmo repetidamente "Y espero que no te haya pasado sus costumbres pervertidas en todo este tiempo." Miro con ojo crítico.

"¡No, por supuesto que no!" grito el rubio espantado.

"Entonces, sigamos con el entrenamiento." Proclamo Kurenai. "Anko, es nuestro turno. Debemos recuperar todo el tiempo perdido."

La afirmación severa de Kurenai saco una sonrisa en Anko levantándose de su descanso contra el árbol, no sin antes un último pensamiento al tema anterior. "_Mh… seguramente a mí no me molestaría que Naruto hubiera aprendido una que otra cosa pervertida._"

De esta manera comenzó toda una fase de entrenamiento en la vida de Naruto, aunque más que una cosa de entrenamiento era repasar básico aprendido y perfeccionarlo a un nivel más allá de obtenido hasta ahora, desea forma se quitarían sus problemas de control en general.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Al principio se había regañado varias veces por caer en la tentación de bebida aquella noche, es decir, enterarse la mañana siguiente que había prometido una cita con Anko no era algo agradable. Pero si Naruto tenía algo bien aprendido y sumamente importante para él eran sus principios. El más importante de todos ellos era mantener su palabra, ebrio o no ebrio había prometido esa cita y como hombre que era lo haría aunque no le gustara.

Si bien comenzó todo como una maldición, todo fue viento en popa desde el inicio. Pensar que al final de la noche la cita había sido todo un éxito, incluso con la promesa de una repetición en un futuro cercano, sonaba más allá de la locura del rubio. Anko tenía aquella chispa graciosa que le recordaba bastante a Kurotsuchi y a sí mismo, agregando aquel dolor de la traición y perdida que poseía Konan. Todo eso sumándose a su propia personalidad única. Eso la hizo bastante especial pero solo con el tiempo de varias citas, que se agregaban al tiempo que pasaban juntos en casa y durante el entrenamiento.

Ante tan solo un mes Kurenai ya los veía besarse en plena sala sin pena o vergüenza, compartiendo abrazos y bromas por todos lados. Proximidad e intimidad que fue creciendo con el tiempo, hasta que sin saberlo Kurenai noto que Anko ya no dormía en la habitación que compartieron desde el principio. No había que ser tonto para no notar las señales. Desde entonces, cada mañana, Anko mostraba una de esas caras de satisfacción que no había visto en años.

Seguido a esto seguía el entrenamiento paralelamente. Gracias a sus Kage Bunshin, Naruto lograba avanzar rápidamente en su control de Chakra, que tan solo al tiempo de un mes ya tenía el ejercicio dominado a la perfección, hasta el punto de lograr llevar una batalla en plena cascada sin caer. Era algo que Kurenai tenía que admitir, el muchacho tenia determinación. Esto la obligo a pasar al segundo entrenamiento: una modificación de la hoja sobre la frente. La diferencia estaba en que en vez de utilizar una hoja, Naruto debía utilizar una pequeño peso de pesca de plomo sobre su frente. Al ser más pesado y sin igual más resistente que la hoja, lograba ser un objetivo de mayor Chakra y durabilidad, permitiéndole a Naruto completar el ejercicio sin destruirlo con su Chakra masivo.

Tardo dos semanas en lograr terminar aquel, iniciando el siguiente paso del ejercicio: mover el peso de pesca de plomo, al inicio por su frente para luego pasar alrededor de su cuerpo. Aquel ejercicio lograría ganar control sobre los puntos de Chakra que normalmente no se utilizan, perfeccionando al mismo tiempo la administración de Chakra a todo un nuevo nivel. Una vez terminado con aquel ejercicio, aumento el número de plomos, llegando a una cantidad de cinco. Logrado aquel difícil paso debió realizar lo mismo con una hoja: primero con una y luego con múltiples. Para cuando termino todos estos entrenamientos avanzados, Naruto ya podía lograr su imposible Bunshin no Jutsu a la perfección, no que fuera de utilidad en batalla para su estilo, pero aquello demostró que su control se fortaleció increíblemente.

Mientras Naruto progresaba, Kurenai y Anko no se quedaron de brazos cruzados. Anko al inicio tuvo muchos problemas por su disminución de Chakra que Naruto logro corregir enseñándole el Jutsu más famoso propio: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Si bien, el usuario no puede lograr muchos al inicio, gracias al Modo Sennin de Naruto lograron crear una rutina de este Jutsu al observar su Chakra, logrando aumentar sus reservas rápidamente. El segundo problema fueron los Jutsu de Anko. La mayoría implicaban el contrato de serpientes, habilidad que perdió al momento de remover el sello. Indicado por recomendación de Kurenai y Naruto, decidió buscar su verdadera afinidad de contrato. **[[N/a: Muchos creen que hay una especie de búsqueda de contratos y que son limitados. Eso no es verdad, la forma de obtener uno es bastante fácil. El ninja que no tiene contrato de invocación debe aprender los sellos del Kuchiyose no Jutsu, al realizar ese Jutsu por primera vez y no tener contrato firmado, el ninja es transportado donde la zona de animal de invocación que tenga por afinidad. Así es como Sarutobi (Mono), Kakashi (Perro), Gai (Tortuga), Temari (¿Comadrejas?), Jiraiya (Sapo), Tsunade (Babosa), Orochimaru (Serpiente) y Sasuke (Halcón) obtuvieron sus contratos. Minato, Naruto, Anko y Sasuke (antes de que su sello desapareciera) firmaron contratos de sus maestros.]]**

La sorpresa fue grande cuando Anko regreso, descubriendo que ella había firmado con su animal de afinidad: Camaleones. Desde entonces la ex aprendiz de Sannin comenzó a explorar las habilidades y Jutsus provenientes de aquellos animales. En comparación a las serpientes no eran rápidos, pero sus lenguas podrían diferenciar en aquel aspecto. También tenían una buena habilidad en la infiltración, siendo su mimetismo solo comparable al Toton Jutsu de Jiraiya y Naruto.

Finalmente estaba Kurenai. Por supuesto que ella también trabajo en sus habilidades, pero desde un inicio ya las tenía desarrolladas. En su mayor parte del tiempo solo trato de recuperar la condición perdida mientras estuvo herida, y en ayudar a Anko y Naruto. La primera fue fácil, tuvo que adaptarse a su nuevo estilo de lucha, aunque más que eso fue adaptar lo nuevo adquirido a su estilo. Eso se solucionó con práctica en combate y en varios ejercicios.

Naruto, ya le estaba dando lecciones de control de Chakra y le ayudaba a corregir su rigidez. Lamentablemente esto último le comenzó a dar problemas. El problema principal fue ir conociendo a Naruto. Día a día durante sus entrenamientos y durante su estadía en su hogar fue conociéndolo más profundamente. En el pasado le conoció por ser un chico honesto, decidió y bastante inquieto. De aquello nada había cambiado, el tiempo solo hizo pulir sus dones y personalidad. Ampliando lo bueno.

¿Dónde estaba el problema en esto? Que le gustaba lo que aprendía de él. La forma de ser de Naruto era algo que pocos hombres poseían, siempre buscando superarse a sí mismo y ayudar a los demás en su entorno. Actitud que hacia mejorar a las personas sin que se dieran cuenta. Su valor ante la adversidad era digna de un líder, prueba de ello era su afán de prevalecer aun ante el rechazo de su aldea de nacimiento, como una flama brillante que dotaba de luz y calor a todo lo que tocara. Poco a poco fue notándolo más y más, hasta el punto en que se vio reflejada en la actitud de Kurenai.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Comenzaba un nuevo día de entrenamiento. Anko ya se entrenaba contra varios Kage Bunshin de su propia creación para aumentar sus reservas de Chakra. Mientras eso ocurría en una parte, Kurenai ayudaba a Naruto a realizar los ejercicios de flexibilidad que le había dado para perfeccionar su Taijutsu._

_Naruto estaba sentado con sus piernas abiertas en forma de V, en su espalda y de rodillas estaba Kurenai empujando la parte superior de Naruto hacia sus extremidades bajas extendidas. Era algo bastante doloroso para Naruto y desde otra perspectiva bastante incómodo. Podía sentir como Kurenai presionaba su gran busto contra su espalda en cada empuje, sintiendo el aliento de ella por sobre su cabeza y en especial su aroma. Sabía que no debía pensar de esa manera de su Sensei, pero era algo que no podría evitar._

_Kurenai estaba en un dilema similar. Su estudiante rubio usaba tan solo una camisa sin mangas y unos pantalones por la activa acción física, causando que la experta en Genjutsu pudiera sentir directamente los músculos decentemente desarrollados. No eran grandes, solo perfectos para alguien de su edad y con este entrenamiento lograba darles la forma adecuada para los movimientos rápidos y fuertes dotados de flexibilidad. No solo sus músculos sentía, también su aroma intoxicante, tal vez sería el sudor y las hormonas que soltaba, pero aquello en verdad que afectaba a la mujer, lo que la perturbaba._

_Naruto era un joven, cuando menos siete años de diferencia se llevaban entre si y más importante aún, su estudiante. Este tipo de relaciones eran un tabú, algo indebido y el tan solo el pensamiento de sentir esto causaba que se odiara, y no podía evitarlo._

"_Ahora recuéstate boca abajo, Naruto." Pidió en modo Sensei, Kurenai. El joven realizo lo pedido sin cuestionar. "Dobla la articulación de tu rodilla derecha hacia arriba." Como era costumbre siguió con la orden. Kurenai tomo la base de su pie y lo doblo hasta su muslo. El nivel fue tanto que Naruto soltó un leve quejido. "No te preocupes, es normal que te duela al inicio."_

"_Entiendo, Kurenai-sensei." Dijo un tanto afectado por el dolor._

"_Ahora vamos a repetir lo mismo con la izquierda." Pidió su Sensei, soltando la base de su pie. Ahora repitió el mismo ejercicio causando el mismo dolor. "Buen trabajo, ahora quiero que te recuestes boca arriba." Cosa que el rubio no tardó en hacer. "Levanta tu muslo derecho y dobla la articulación de la rodilla izquierda para dejar tu pierna contra tu abdomen."_

"_¿Así?" pregunto un tanto confuso con la orden, realizando lo que pensó pedir._

"_Si, eso es correcto." Kurenai se arrodillo adelante suyo para forzar el musculo a doblarse, era otro ejercicio levemente doloroso, el cual siguió repitiendo con la pierna derecha. "Ahora necesito que levantes ambos de la misma forma." Ahora la experta en Genjutsu inclino todo su peso estando arrodillada para doblar ambas piernas correctamente. Por una falla de cálculo, Kurenai se resbaló cayendo directamente sobre el Naruto, quedando cara a cara._

_Kurenai se sonrojo involuntariamente. Jamás había tenido la oportunidad de estar tan cerca del rubio, respirando su mismo aire, sintiendo su cuerpo frontal contra ella y ver aquellos ojos zafiros llenos de valor, determinación y luz mirándola directamente. Tanto fue que casi pudo sentir el calor de su alma a través de ellos, contagiando su alma propia._

_Naruto estaba igualmente sonrojado. Podía sentir el peso del cuerpo de Kurenai contra el suyo, trasmitiéndole calor, sintiendo su busto contra su tórax y viendo ese par de asombrosos rubíes que exudaban inteligencia y belleza como ningún otro en una combinación perfecta. No pudo evitar sentirse atraído hacia ellos._

_Sin darse cuenta ambos comenzaron a acercar sus rostros convergentes contra el otro, haciendo lentamente lo que sus corazones exigían. Pero todo llego a su fin al escuchar una voz a sus costados. "Mmh… ¿Interrumpo algo o quieren una habitación?" Zafiros y Rubíes concentraron su atención en Anko, quien observaba la situación con una sonrisa traviesa. "Creo que lo dije en el pasado y lo repito, no me molestaría compartir, Kurenai. Incluso creo que hará todo mucho más divertido."_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Y tan solo empeoro desde allí…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Ya era tarde en la noche. Naruto y Anko habían salido hace unas horas, mientras Kurenai se había levantado para beber un vaso con agua. Estaba en el baño cuando sintió las escaleras sonar por los pasos. Podía escuchar sonidos húmedos y gemidos viniendo desde su pasillo. Estando en alerta por temor a un intruso, Kurenai se asomó por la puerta del baño para identificar a los posibles invasores. Tal vez sería el temor lo que hizo sorprenderle ver a Naruto y a Anko besándose, caminando torpemente hasta la habitación del primero. Anko se encontraba con sus piernas enlazadas contra la cadera del rubio para sostenerse, mientras Naruto mantenía sus brazos alrededor de su espalda. _

_Al chocar contra un muro, involuntariamente Anko soltó un gemido. "Shh… despertaras… a Kurenai." Indico Naruto entre besos._

"_Mmh… que se despierte, me gustaría que nos acompañara." Indico Anko traviesamente sin saber que diciendo eso hizo sonrojar a la observadora. "He visto… como te mira… no soy la única… que ha visto el verdadero… hombre que eres." Dijo difícilmente contra los labios de Naruto._

_Repentinamente la mujer se separó para observar directamente los ojos del hombre "Siempre he estado sola, tú lo sabes…" Dijo en un tono triste, el beso que le dio en aquel instante se sintió de la misma manera. Si algo sabían Kurenai y Naruto era la máscara que llevaba Anko sobre todos, pocas personas lograron verla sin ella, Kurenai y Naruto fueron una de aquellas escasas. "Es uno de aquellos estigmas que me dejo Orochimaru ante el pueblo, tanto tu como yo sabemos lo que es la verdadera soledad. "Kurenai puede no haber pasado algo de ello, pero ella misma se forjo una máscara empecinándose en su carrera ninja. Eso ocurre a menudo en el mundo ninja, en nuestro mundo. Por un momento pensé que Asuma seria el que lograra quitarle la máscara, pero él no tomo enserio la relación con Kurenai. Tú en cambio has logrado verla reír, quitarle aunque sea por unos instantes esa mascara. Tu serias capaz de hacerla feliz."_

"_Pero…" Naruto fue interrumpido por otro beso, es a diferencia del anterior logro reavivar el fuego de la pasión que se estaba extinguiendo. _

"_Luego hablamos, ahora… quiero una buena dosis de Naruto en mí." El beso continuo, y fue llevado hasta la habitación del rubio. Fue tanta la impaciencia que no lograron cerrar la puerta y eso significaba que los sellos de intimidad no se activarían a menos que se cerrara completamente la habitación. _

"_Espera… la puerta…" Intento decir el rubio quien ahora estaba postrado en la cama con Anko sobre él._

_Ella no respondió inmediatamente, tan solo siguió quitándole la ropa al rubio. "Kurenai tiene su puerta cerrada, ¿Verdad? Entonces no debería sentir nada." Una vez que logro desnudar a ambos comenzó el asalto a su labios._

_Kurenai quien había salido del baño en esos instantes, podía ver todo desde una esquina de la puerta entrecerrada. Como Anko adentraba a Naruto dentro de ella y como ambos se enredaban en la cama durante su apasionado acto. Meneando su cabeza ante lo que acababa de ver y del acto indebido que estaba haciendo se marchó a su habitación, cerrando su puerta tras ella y evitar que los gemidos y gritos la alcanzaran. No pudo dormir pensando en las palabras de Anko._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto despertó con la sensación de algo muy húmedo y cálido contra su entrepierna, y que además era muy ajustado. Se alarmo al sentir que dicha estrechez se comenzaba a mover logrando ser muy placentero para el rubio. Al abrir los ojos vio a Anko sobre él moviéndose rítmicamente. "Esta forma… de despertar… es nueva…" dijo Naruto entre gemidos.

"Quise… intentar algo nuevo." Gruño entre los mismos gemidos Anko. Totalmente despierto Naruto se sentó y comenzó a corresponder contra los movimiento de Anko, llegando al punto en que Naruto tuvo que voltear a Anko sobre la cama para darle a él el control sobre ella, quien simplemente sonrió mientras le besaba. La resistencia de Naruto y Anko significo la tardanza de llegar al clímax, pero valió cada segundo de ello. Era lo magnifico, podrían estar toda la noche sin ningún problema.

Finalmente Naruto rodo sobre Anko a un costado, ambos respirando agitadamente habiendo disfrutado de su encuentro en la mañana. Aun respirando de forma agitada Anko se subió sobre el rubio nuevamente, esta vez solo para apegarse a su calor mientras el frio ganaba poder sobre ellos debido al manto de sudor que se enfriaba sobre ellos. Los ojos castaño claro se encontraron con los zafiros y este último le otorgó un suave beso cariñoso sobre su cabeza. Disfrutando del relajo.

"Debemos levantarnos." Dijo Naruto.

"Aún es temprano. Quiero dormir un poco más." Hizo un leve berrinche falso la mujer sobre él.

"¿Quieres Dango en el desayuno? Entonces debo ir ahora." Con esa respuesta el rubio dejado a la peli-purpura contra las cuerdas. Dándole un gustoso beso en sus labios, Naruto fue rumbo al baño para sacarse el sudor obtenido y prepararse para el nuevo día. Anko solo cerró sus ojos para regresar a su sueño, aprovechando que la cama aun poseía el calor y aroma de su amante.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ahora el trio desayunaba abundantemente para el nuevo día que empezaba, charlando sobre técnicas, métodos y otras cosas. Pero la amena charla fue detenida por la aparición de un sapo mensajero junto a Naruto, dejándole un pergamino, volvió a desaparecer tan rápido como llego. Curioso, Naruto abrió el contenido. "Bien, una de ustedes está invitada a integrarse a la red espía de Jiraiya."

"¿Una de nosotras?" Pregunto Kurenai. "Habías dicho que ambas íbamos a entrar."

"Eso es verdad, pero es una red espía, no pueden integrarse demasiados miembros inmediatamente. Eso sería demasiado sospechoso." Explico Naruto mientras seguía leyendo el resto del contenido. "Quien vaya trabajara junto a Uzuki Yugao, encontraron una base de Orochimaru. Se desconoce si esta activa o inactiva. Deben entrar a conseguir la información disponible en la base, no deben haber enfrentamientos." Resumió lo leído.

"¡Entonces esta es mi misión!" Grito Anko. "Siempre he querido pegarle al bastardo donde duele. Que mejor espiar su _magnífico_ trabajo."

Tal parece que tanto Kurenai como Naruto entendieron inmediatamente. Anko se levantó de su silla y fue a prepararse para la primera misión que ha tenido fuera de Konoha. En tan solo unos minutos había regresado con todo preparado. "Patillas… debo hablar con Kurenai a solas, asunto de chicas." Dijo severamente. Entendiendo su intimidad Naruto salió de la sala, de todos modos tenía que revisar a Furia Nocturna. Esperaron que Naruto cerrara la puerta para comenzar.

"¿Qué ocurre Anko?" preguntó Kurenai.

"Es tiempo de que realices tu movimiento." Indico Anko directamente. "Tú y Patillas estarán solos, tiempo perfecto para que puedas realizar avances importantes."

"¿Qué?" dijo Kurenai sonrojada.

"No te hagas la tonta, te he visto y le he visto. Y en eso no bromeo, no me molesta compartirle. Ya sé que tengo que compartirle con cuatro mujeres más, es algo que asumí hace bastante tiempo, pero no quiero dejar a mi amiga fuera de algo tan grandioso. Sabes que Naruto es un hombre como ningún otro, aquellos que solo aparecen una vez en la vida. Por una vez ambas tenemos la oportunidad de encontrar algo grande en un solo tipo." Explico apasionadamente la mujer.

Era extremadamente raro escuchar a Anko hablar tan seriamente sobre este tipo de temas y que no hubiera hecho una broma en más de tres oraciones consecutivas. Solo hacia ese tipo de cosas en lo que refería a Orochimaru. Esto en verdad era importante para ella.

Kurenai no pudo evitar suspirar. "Bien, pero no hago promesas."

"Eso es todo lo que pido." Contesto ya en una actitud mucho más alegre.

Ambas mujeres salieron de la casa para encontrar a Naruto saliendo de la cabaña de adjunto. Anko fue directamente al rubio para recibir el pergamino con la información, le dio un potente beso, alzo la mano a Kurenai en señal de despedida y desapareció en un Shunshin. El rubio alcanzo a Kurenai en la puerta y por alguna razón se podía sentir torpe el momento. Naruto fue el primero que se atrevió a hablar. "¿Vamos a entrenar?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Una semana paso desde la ida de Anko y la tensión entre Kurenai y Naruto se podría cortar con un cuchillo. Ambos trataron de dejar el contacto físico al mínimo durante los días pasados, cosa que no fue fácil de hacer, en especial con los ejercicios de flexibilidad diarios o los varios entrenamientos de Taijutsu. Este comportamiento llego a su fin con una idea descabellada del rubio para desviar su atención en otro ejercicio. "¿Qué tal si por hoy tenemos un enfrentamiento total?"

"¿Enfrentamiento total?" repitió Kurenai un tanto dudosa del significado de aquellas palabras.

"Nos enfrentamos usando todas nuestras habilidades." Declaro llanamente Naruto.

"Eso sería interesante." El rubio había golpeado un punto de interés en Kurenai. Ella tanto como Anko habían logrado ver las habilidades del rubio en cierta manera menor, pero él se había decidido usarlas hasta que el lograra terminar su entrenamiento de control de Chakra. "Y también sería bastante oportuno. Tu control de Chakra ya no puede subir más debido al Kyubi, es ese mismo impedimento lo que evita que logres realizar Genjutsu." Naruto afirmo con severidad.

Ahora están en su campo de entrenamiento. "¿Comenzamos?" preguntó Naruto.

"Arrojare esta piedra al cielo, cuando toque tierra será el inicio del combate. Todo está permitido espeto ataques de asesinato, solo aturdimiento lo más lejano." Indico las reglas del siguiente encuentro. Naruto asintió entendiendo los requerimientos. Sin decir más Kurenai arrojo la piedra al cielo.

La piedra toco el suelo.

Naruto dio inicio al instante con un enfrentamiento directo corriendo hacia ella. Pero antes de que Naruto lograra llegar aun usando su gran velocidad, ella se _borró_ en el ambiente. Pronto, desde el suelo salieron varias ramas, las cuales enredaron y paralizaron a Naruto. En cuestión de segundos Naruto estaba atado a un árbol. "Pero que…" Por un momento pensó que era el elemento Mokuton, tardo unos segundos más en recordar que ella era una experta en Genjutsu, algo en lo que probablemente ya se encontraba atrapado. "_Recuerda el entrenamiento de Jiraiya-sensei. El Genjutsu consiste en control de Chakra oponente, para romper este control se necesita crear una perturbación en la misma red de Chakra._" Se dijo mentalmente. "**¡Kai!**" Pero el árbol no se marchó. "_Es un Genjutsu fuerte, la otra forma de quitarlo sería distraer al oponente para perder el control de su técnica._" Volvió a repasar en su mente y cerro sus ojos.

Sus sentidos estaban basados en Chakra por lo que un Genjutsu fácilmente los alteraría, pero había uno del cual no estaba basado en Chakra. El sentido que le permitía sentir auras eléctricas. Rápidamente centro electricidad en sus manos y lanzo dos Misiles Adhesivos. Eran misiles eléctricos teledirigidos no por él, estaban imantados al aura eléctrica más cercana, eso quiere decir: Kurenai. Obligándose a salir de su escondite basado en Genjutsu, la mujer salto tratando de evadir el primer misil lo que le dio oportunidad a Naruto salir del árbol.

Kurenai tenía un tiempo bastante difícil. Aquellas cosas eran difíciles de perder, no solo la seguían de alguna forma, al entrar a una zona cercana el primer misil se fragmento en otros tres igualmente dirigidos hacia ella. Al llegarle se adherían a su ropa. Con éxito logro esquivar las primeras tres explosiones por una substitución, el segundo fue pegado a una rama de un árbol explotando. Cuando paso aquel peligro se dio cuenta de algo importante, Naruto no estaba.

"_Solo me distraje unos segundos. Muy bien planeado Naruto_," se dijo admirada. Ahora entendía todo, era verdad que Naruto tenía un pésimo control y Taijutsu no tan bueno, pero el resto de sus capacidades complementaban a las otras. En estado de alerta, Kurenai logro bloquear algo afilado empuñando un Kunai. Se sorprendió al ver que lo que forcejeaba ahora era un sable bastante brillante y de la nada apareció, empuñando dicho sable estaba Naruto. Era su Ninjutsu de invisibilidad: Toton Jutsu "_¿Cuchillas de Chakra Futon? No, es algo más. Su avanzado entrenamiento en transformación de la forma y su afinidad lograron combinarse para formar un sable sólido._"

Usando su mano libre Naruto comenzó a juntar Chakra. "**¡Rasengan!**" De un salto hacia atrás Kurenai evadió el ataque, para luego lanzar varios Shuriken hacia Naruto, este los bloqueo con su sable. Usando su Pulso Eléctrico levanto los Shuriken lanzados mientras iniciaba nuevos sellos de mano. "**¡Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Utilizando su pulso eléctrico le dio velocidad adicional a los tres Shuriken lanzados, los que fueron multiplicados en más de una docena.

Kurenai volvió a desaparecer en un borrón antes de que los Shuriken impactaran. "_Su Genjutsu es peligroso._" Sin darse cuenta, hasta que fuera demasiado tarde, Naruto fue envuelto en una gran cantidad de pétalos de flor de Sakura. "_¡Otro Genjutsu!_" Se maldijo Naruto. "_Debo actuar mientras aún tengo la posibilidad, debo impedir que lo complete._" Concentro su Chakra en su cuerpo, lo cual ahora era muy fácil de hacer. "_Si no sirve una perturbación interna, debería funcionar una externa._" Recordando su error en el pasado al intentar disipar Genjutsu aumento su Chakra combinándolo con el elemento Futon, creando una corriente potente de aire a sus alrededores. Esto envió a la cercana Kurenai a volar, causando que Naruto lograra recuperar su motricidad y algo más.

"_Esto que se siente… Mi Chakra Futon está reaccionando con mi Kekkei Genkai. ¿Esto ocurre cuando gano un nuevo nivel de control? ¿Un nuevo poder? ¡Puedo sentirlo!_" Con una sonrisa Naruto observo a la aturdida Kurenai. Sus dedos rebozaban de verdaderas hileras de viento, al mismo tiempo que rebozaba la electricidad.

"_¿Qué fue eso? Me empujo con su Chakra Futon, pero me recordó al Hakkeshou Kaiten de los Hyuga._" Se dijo aun levemente aturdida. Mientras regresaba su mirada a su oponente, quien demostraba una confiada sonrisa. Pero eso no fue lo que le sorprendió, fueron sus dedos que emitían tanto viento como electricidad. "_¿Qué es eso?_"

"¡Toma esto!" Dando un giro sobre sí mismo Naruto lanzo un verdadero tornado de viento y electricidad. Naruto, al ver como el tornado levantaba todo a su paso ideo un nombre al instante, como primer ataque que había logrado al combinar su Kekkei Genkai y su Chakra Futon. "**¡Vórtice Iónico!**" **[[N/a: Es el último poder que obtendrá Naruto de inFAMOUS 2, curiosamente es uno de los primeros que aprende Cole en el juego, siendo bastante útil para eliminar enemigos múltiples. Aquí lo asigne como una prueba de su nuevo nivel de control de Chakra.]] **El tornado tomo a Kurenai completamente quedando atrapada en el centro dando varias vueltas. Al disiparse quedo a varios metros de altura bastante debilitada. Sentía como su sistema nervioso fue sobrecargado por la electricidad, al mismo tiempo que el viento género varios cortes menores en todo su cuerpo, lo peor fue la gran altura a la que fue a dar.

Inmóvil Kurenai cayo directamente a tierra, o eso pensó, ya que sin siquiera darse cuenta estaba en los brazos de Naruto. Pero por el momento no estaba tan concentrado en él. Era el hecho de que todos sus terminales nerviosas estuvieran supe cargados eléctricamente era bastante alarmante. Naruto parecía hablarle, pero no podía escuchar gracias a un pitido que atravesaba sus oídos. Pasaron un par de minutos y el pitido comenzó a desaparecer.

"¡Kurenai-sensei!" Fue lo primero que escucho la mujer.

"Estoy bien Naruto. Es solo que ese ataque que me lanzaste sobrecargo mis terminales nerviosas en todo mi cuerpo por lo que no poder moverme por unos minutos." Indico la mujer buscando tranquilizar la expresión exaltada de su estudiante.

"Oh, entiendo. Lamento eso, es primera vez que lo uso." Confeso apenado su crimen.

"¿Primera vez?" pregunto un tanto asustada.

"Si, es primera vez que logro mezclar mi Kekkei Genkai con Chakra Futon, y todo es gracias a su entrenamiento. No sé cómo puedo agradecérselo, Kurenai-sensei." Kurenai pudo ver la apreciación sincera en sus ojos, causando que su corazón se calentara. Sin darle tiempo de decir algo, Naruto concentro su energía natural para curar todos los cortes menores de su instructora con efectividad y sencillez. Pasaron otros minutos y Kurenai comenzó a sentir como sus sentidos regresaban a la normalidad.

Fue cuando todo comenzó a salirse de control. Con los sentidos de vuelta bajo su control pudo sentir los brazos del rubio sosteniéndola en el suelo y oler el aroma natural que poseía. En sus brazos podía sentirse segura y aislada del resto del mundo. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver los ojos del rubio. Pareció que fuera un nexo de dos vías, porque Naruto también pudo sentir el cambio en el ambiente. Tener a Kurenai entre sus brazos, sintiendo su respiración y piel, su aroma tan intoxicante. La vista de sus ojos era aturdidora, así como sus labios rojos que pedían ser besados.

Kurenai vio como Naruto acercaba lentamente su cabeza hacia ella. En algún punto de toda esta locura de hormonas sus manos derecha e izquierda respectiva se habían entrelazado. El peso de la pelinegra caía directamente sobre las piernas de Naruto, quedando acostada de lado, mientras usaba su brazo libre para tomar y acomodar la espalda de Kurenai contra sus piernas. Fue cuando, sin saber el momento, los labios de ambos se encontraron.

Kurenai soltó un gemido mientras profundizaba el beso y cerraba sus ojos, apretando la mano que sostenía la de Naruto inconsciente y llevado la otra disponible contra la nuca del rubio, asegurándose de profundizar lo más posible esta tan íntima y deseada interacción entre ambos. Ambos luchaban contra la pérdida del aliento por unos instantes, hasta que Kurenai se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Rápidamente rompió el contacto de labios contra el rubio. Lamentablemente aun no tenía las fuerzas para levantarse, sus terminaciones nerviosas aun no estaban totalmente recuperadas, solo los sentidos.

"¡No, eso está mal!" grito Kurenai. "No debo."

"¿Por qué no?" pregunto un tanto herido ante sus palabras.

"Yo… nuestra edad… la diferencia es demasiado grande." Indico aun exaltada.

"¿No sentiste el beso incorrecto?" Se atrevió a preguntar Naruto.

Era la verdad. El beso fue perfecto, nunca había sentido aquellas chispas. Pensaba que aquellas cosas eran inventos de los libros de romances, porque con Asuma jamás lo sintió de esa forma tan profunda. "No, no se sintió incorrecto."

"¿Entonces cómo puede estar mal?" volvió a insistir. "Si es por las mujeres puedo entender." Suspiro Naruto con desanimo.

"¡No! ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! Ya tuve la oportunidad de conocer a tres de ellas y mujeres buenas. Puedo ver que tanto se preocupan por ti, tal y como Anko lo hace. Pero esto no es correcto. Al principio pensé que era por nuestra relación maestro-estudiante, pero no es eso lo que me molesta. Al principio no nos relacionamos en esa categoría, fuimos amigos. Lo cierto es que no es correcto para Hinata." Replicaba desesperada.

"¿Hinata? ¿Qué tiene que ver Hinata en todo esto?" preguntó aturdido.

"Hinata está enamorada de ti y yo soy su Sensei, aun cuando no pueda estar en Konoha no se siente correcto estar con la persona que ella ama tanto." Replico fuertemente, causando que Naruto casi cayera de la impresión. ¿Hinata enamorada de él de toda la gente? Eso explicaba su tartamudeo y timidez extremos, pero pronto recupero la compostura con la decisión de responderle adecuadamente.

"Ella no está aquí, tu sí. Ella no me cautiva con su mirada, tu sí. Ella no acelera el ritmo de mi corazón cada vez que la veo, tu sí. No me hace temblar cada vez que la toco, tu sí. Finalmente de ella no estoy enamorado, de ti sí." Confeso sin vergüenza, viéndola directamente a los ojos. "Quisiera que tuviéramos una oportunidad de estar juntos si me lo permitieras, pero si aún no quieres lo entenderé. No te detendré."

Kurenai observo los ojos con entendimiento de Naruto y también con un gran dolor en ellos. ¿Por qué dudaba tanto? Este era un hombre bueno, no un niño inmaduro. Había sido forzado a madurar ante las situaciones más extremas, logrando perdurar y convertirse en esta persona. Una persona cálida, abierta, bondadosa, valiente y fuerte. ¿Cómo era posible no enamorarse de tal persona? Sin pensarlo más, Kurenai decidió ignorar por una vez todo lo que le decía su cerebro y guiarse por lo que indicaba su corazón.

Con un esfuerzo supremo Kurenai levanto su cabeza y unió su labios a los de Naruto una vez más. Su cuello seguía como el resto de su cuerpo, débil por el ataque anterior de Naruto, por lo que rápidamente perdió su fuerza y cayó hacia atrás, pero a la sorpresa de la mujer Naruto correspondió a su movimiento y siguió besándola. Siguieron por varios minutos, mientras la mente de Kurenai era un completo caos. "_Nunca he dejado a un hombre llegar tan lejos tan rápidamente… pero entonces, creo que ahora entiendo por primera vez lo que es estar enamorada._"

Sin arrepentimientos, sin perjuicios, sin miedos. Kurenai dejo todo aquello ir, entregándose por completo a la primera persona que su corazón había juzgado digna. La persona que aunque no era perfecta, era todo lo que su corazón necesito para crecer. La persona que conoció hace unos meses y comenzó a crear una relación lenta, que de alguna manera llego a este resultado. La persona que le había mostrado cuidado y confianza, demostrándose como aquella que podría pasar el resto de su vida, realizando sus sueños. Por una vez no quería detenerse. No quería ir lento. No quería ser precavida. Tan solo quería dejarse ir con él, ser imprudente y aventurera, unirse a él con todo lo que tenía.

En algún momento de esta realización, Naruto la había acunado entre sus brazos llevándola de vuelta a casa. La pelinegra se sentaba en el sillón, mientras Naruto atendía el problema a la motricidad momentánea que poseía, pero esto se quitó en unos minutos. Kurenai, siguiendo esta parte nueva de ella encontrada, dejo que Naruto buscara la cura para lo que ya estaba curado, disfrutando de sus atenciones. Llegando a un momento donde el rubio se aproximó a ella, viendo su frente y ojos.

Tomándolo por sorpresa recuperada al cien por ciento, Kurenai beso a Naruto. El rubio abrió los ojos claramente no esperando ese acto, mientras era rodeado por los brazos de Kurenai y volteado contra el sillón. "Kurenai… que…"

"Esto se le llama comúnmente…" Kurenai soltó los labios del rubio comenzando a besar su cuello. "…trampa y engaño." Murmuro seductoramente. Si algo sabia Kurenai es que era buena, muy buena en el arte de la seducción. Demostrando su punto comenzó con su acto contra Naruto. Al verle los ojos por un momento noto que había resultado mejor de lo que esperaba, viendo el hambre de lujuria en sus ojos. Rudamente Naruto tomo los muslos de Kurenai y la levanto, ella instintivamente lo rodeo con sus piernas, llevándola a su habitación.

De este momento en adelante todo fue un juego borroso de lujuria y pasión, lo que duro tan solo unos segundos, tiempo suficiente para que ambos quedaran completamente desnudos. Ninguno de ellos quiso esperar, comenzando con caricias bastante rudas y osadas, valientes para una primera vez entre ambos. Pero la situación lo requería, así lo dictaban sus corazones. Aunque la mente de Kurenai estuviera sorprendida por sus propias valientes acciones, no importaba en el fondo y no daba indicios de querer detenerse, solo seguir adelante para más acciones valientes, llenas de descubrimiento y pasión.

Tal vez esto significaba que en verdad Naruto era el correcto para ella.

No aguantando más, sin avisarle a su amante rubio, se introdujo rudamente dentro de él, tomándolo por sorpresa por segunda vez en el día. "No te resistas, quiero esto ahora." Ordeno en un tono de sí misma que tampoco conocía.

Con intenciones de complacer, Naruto siguió su ritmo. No era acelerado e impetuoso como sus acciones anteriores. Esta vez era lento y rítmico, esto le recordó al mercenario su primera vez con Yugao, pero a la vez era tan diferente de mil formas. "Kurenai…" murmuro sintiendo como su interior le absorbía, rodeándole de calor y humedad, acompañado de una cómoda presión. Sus alientos se entremezclaban, mientras mantenían el ritmo lento y sensual.

"Naruto…" gruño la mujer con la cabeza del rubio sepultada entre sus pechos, jugando ocasionalmente con ellos ya sea con sus propias manos o boca. "¡Naruto!" gritaba sintiendo la unión perfecta de ambos cuerpos. Le llamaba continuamente, queriendo mantener su ritmo y unión.

"Kurenai…" Naruto salió de su refugio entre sus pechos para comenzar el asalto contra sus labios. Sintiendo que ambos llegaban a un punto culminante, Naruto se sentó para sentarla sobre él y seguir con los movimientos pausados. Ambos llegaban, lo sentían. "Kurenai…" volvió a gruñir.

"¡Naruto!" Kurenai arqueo su espalda al llegar mientras Naruto se aferró contra ella, ocasionando que ambos gritaran en armonía. Entonces se mantuvieron ahí, disfrutando de la sensación posterior manteniendo la unión intima entre ambos. Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar mientras sus respiraciones regresaban a la normalidad. Pero por la sonrisa que ambos mostraban en sus labios demostraba que este primer encuentro estaba lejano de ver su fin. Kurenai sofoco una risa cuando Naruto beso sus labios y la volteo contra la cama una vez más, reiniciando el baile una vez más.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Otra semana paso desde aquel monumental día en la vida de ambos. Ambos habían reducido la velocidad de aquel entonces, recomenzando su relación de amantes. Sus encuentros en la cama simplemente se limitaron a abrazos y besos, simplemente tener la comodidad de dormir junto al otro. Eso fue lo que paso al menos durante una semana, ya que en el aniversario de una semana desde sus confesiones volvieron a realizar el acto tan apasionadamente como su primera vez.

Kurenai y Naruto habían caído sobre la cama luego de terminar una tercera vez en fila, respirando agitadamente pero con sonrisas sinceras en sus rostros. Kurenai ya había superado su culpa y remordimiento, porque en verdad no había nada malo en lo que hacían. Tan solo descubrían sus nuevos sentimientos en la compañía del otro.

Tan solo bastaron cinco minutos de descanso para reiniciar una vez más el acto de amor de ambos. Lo que ninguno de los dos espero fue que en el instante en el que Naruto volvió a entrar en Kurenai, quien soltó un suspiro en el entusiasmo aferrándose a las sabanas con sus manos mientras era presionada de forma diagonal contra el respaldo de la cama con las almohadas cómodamente interpuestas, la puerta de la habitación se abriría de golpe, revelando a una sonriente Anko. Su sonrisa torcida y sus ojos llenos de malicia y travesura, y cierta indirecta de lujuria bien encubierta, lleno a los dos amantes ipso factos de terror.

Moviendo su cintura de forma sensual, Anko camino lentamente hasta el lecho de los dos amantes y mientras caminaba se deshacía lentamente de sus ropas. Primero de su chaqueta y luego de su falta, dejándola solamente con su redecilla ninja ajustada.

"Anko… esto…" intentaba decir alguna defensa Kurenai, pero el momento era tan bizarro y confuso que ninguna palabra salía correctamente.

"Ah, Kurenai. Te dije que yo no tengo problemas para compartir." Murmuro sensualmente mientras la redecilla caía sobre el suelo de madera. Con lentitud y completa desnudes, Anko subió a la cama avanzando hacia los dos amantes paralizados. Con un hábil movimiento, Anko es interpuso entre Naruto y Kurenai sin romper su íntimo nexo, sentados por sobre este. Podría sentir la unión entre ambos contra su propia intimidad. El peso adicional de mujer recién llegada causo que ambos soltaran un gemido. El calor intimo aumento al instante, así como el tamaño de Naruto en Kurenai, causando que esta última gimiera adicionalmente por la presión contra sus paredes.

Una vez más Anko movió sus caderas acorde al movimiento de los dos y otro trio de gemidos fue generado. Las tres anatomías intimas se rozaban fuertemente causando un placer enorme a todos. "He esperado este momento desde hace tiempo, Kurenai-_chan_." Agrego sensualmente el sufijo comenzado ella con el ritmo del movimiento de caderas. Kurenai abrió su boca ante el gemido que escapaba provocado por la fricción íntima, pero fue interrumpido por los propios labios de Anko.

Kurenai miro en asombro como era besada por Anko, y lo peor es en segundos ella no resistió, todo lo contrario, comenzó a corresponder gustosa. El roce de las partes íntimas de los tres, el choque de ambos juegos de pechos y sentir a Naruto palpitante dentro de ella prendió una lujuria nunca antes vista en ella, lo que tan solo hacía que respondiera al beso con más fuerza al comenzar el baile de lenguas.

Naruto miraba boquiabierto la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos, pero rápidamente fue olvidado al sentir como las manos de Kurenai y Anko, se movieron a su espalda y muslos respectivamente ocasionando que aumentara su presión contra ellas. Los tres comenzaron a empujar contra el respaldo de la cama en sincronización total. Anko soltó su beso contra Kurenai, volteo su cabeza y comenzó a besar a Naruto, mientras Kurenai besaba el cuello de Anko.

Los tres gimieron y gruñeron mientras aumentaban su velocidad. Ahora fue el turno de Naruto de soltarse de su beso con Anko, buscando y encontrando los labios de Kurenai, quien correspondió felizmente. Anko decidiéndose a no quedarse de observadora intervino en el beso, agregando su juego de labios contra los del rubio y pelinegra. Acelerando el ritmo Naruto situó sus manos, una contra los muslos de Kurenai y la otra contra la cadera de Anko. Afirmando amabas incremento su número de embestidas.

Los tres continuaron la guerra de labios llegando al ansiado clímax al mismo tiempo. Fue un grito unísono ahogado que fue silenciado por el choque de los tres pares de labios. Los tres respiraban agitados una vez más al terminar con su acto. Anko, quien en este momento poseía un poco más de resistencia, cambio posiciones con Kurenai poniéndose contra la almohada. Esta vez dejando a Naruto dentro de ella y a Kurenai en el roce de ambas intimidades. Con una mirada llena de lujuria movió sus caderas desencadenando el segundo asalto desde su llegada, mientras que por tercera vez los labios de cada uno se encontraban en un enredo de lenguas, gemidos y gritos.

Fue tan solo el inicio de una noche larga de descubrimientos y deseos.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong>

**¿Cual es su opinion de este resultado? Intente lo mejor que pude para hacerlo creible, al mismo tiempo teniendo en cuenta lo cortas que son las vidas en el mundo Ninja. No creo que nadie tenga el lujo de una vida larga, ya que son muy pocos los que lo logran. Al mismo tiempo quise hacer notar la experiencia de Kurenai al descubrir su enamoramiento importante. Lamento los admiradores de Asuma, sere honesto, es mi personaje favorito en el juego "Naruto Shippuden: Ultimata Ninja Storm 2" por algo le agregue a Naruto las cuchillas de Chakra a mi opinion es una de las mejores armas en el mundo de Naruto.**

**Lo sucedido en este capitulo ocurre en el transcurso de varios meses. Kurenai, Naruto y Anko pasaron excesivamente mucho tiempo juntos, es natural que algo ocurriera de forma rapida y se desarrollara de tal forma.**

**Di la advertencia correspondiente al inicio de este capitulo, igualmente en el Summary (descripcion, sumario) sale la indicacion correspondiente de "Rated: M". No lo puse simplemente de adorno. **

**El siguiente es el inicio de la saga en Kirigakure. Sere honesto, tengo miedo de escribir esa saga, ya que me va a costar bastante, seran varios capitulos y de no poder hacerlo, tendre que simplemente "relatar" lo sucedido de forma express para no tener un bloque muy grande. Asi que solo digo, las actualizaciones siguientes pueden no ser tan rapidas.**

**Tambien, no me gusto el hecho de que el capitulo quedara tan largo, ¿Por que? Porque no estoy seguro de siempre prolongar tanto un capitulo, mientras este tenia más de 12 mil palabras otros tan solo tengan de 5 mil a 7 mil.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y espero escuchar lo que ustedes piensan. **

**¡Diganme que siguen leyendo y pongan comenarios!  
>¡Aumentan los comentarios y aumenta el poder del autor!<br>¡Solo un click!  
>¡Solo aqui!<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>V <strong>


	18. Capitulo 17

**-Destierro-  
><strong>**Capítulo 17: Preludio a la ausencia**

No era difícil deducir que Naruto estaba cansado al despertar esta mañana. Había regresado luego de su primera misión oficial después de meses de inactividad en casa y como toda costumbre ninja, su deber era descansar aunque fuera por un día. Pero no era solo ese hecho que le había agotado. Anko y Kurenai, quien ya había logrado acceder a la red espía de Jiraiya realizando varias misiones de infiltración y espionaje, le estaban esperando el día de su retorno, lo que, bueno, termino por quitar su energía restante a su regreso. Ambas habían ganado la costumbre de trabajar en equipo contra él en la cama, lo que realmente era placentero y agotaba, normalmente no lo suficiente, pero con la misión previa en esta ocasión si lo fue.

Naruto abrió los ojos en la habitación oscura. Desde su primera resaca había aprendido la lección decorando con cortinas de colores opacos para impedir accidentes futuros, aunque beber no era costumbre suya y había aprendido a medir sus tragos.

Lo primero que interceptaron los zafiros oculares de Naruto fueron los rubíes oculares de Kurenai, quien le observaba atentamente al despertar. Ella ya estaba despierta desde hace bastante, pero le agradaba descansar contra el hombre que había ganado su corazón. Ambos sonrieron. "Te ves cansado, en verdad que la misión te agoto." Susurró la mujer mientras acariciaba cuidadosamente su mejilla derecha.

"¿Cómo estas tan segura de que ustedes no lo hicieron?" preguntó retóricamente el rubio.

"Porque hemos estado semanas haciéndolo y nunca te has cansado, incluso con nuestra visitante." Kurenai señalo bajo las sabanas que actualmente cubrían al rubio.

Naruto por su parte estaba dudoso, a su lado izquierdo podía ver a Anko durmiendo pacíficamente contra su hombro. Sin entender su significado las levanto, revelando otro cuerpo que dormía entre Anko y su propio abdomen. Los ojos del rubio se ensancharon en reconocimiento. Tan agotado estaba que no recordaba la visita sorpresiva de Kurotsuchi, quien esperaba junto a Anko y Kurenai su regreso. Incluso a tal grado fue su cansancio que había olvidado partes de la noche. Cruzar las mentalidades de Anko y Kurotsuchi siempre le pareció un motivo para temblar, la noche pasada aquella teoría fue comprobada en carne propia y con Kurenai como refuerzo.

Naruto a los segundos tan solo se rió en voz baja. "Todavía no puedo creer todo lo que me ocurre." Le confeso a la pelinegra para cubrir nuevamente a Kurotsuchi y Anko con las sabanas, regresando su atención a su derecha. El brazo correspondiente aquel lado rodeaba a Kurenai, extendiéndolo un poco más entrelazo su mano con la de ella. "Tengo miedo de que en cualquier momento vaya a despertar de este sueño y descubrir que despierto en mi yo de doce años en mi cama en Konoha."

"¿Crees que esto sea un sueño?" le pregunto Kurenai divertida.

"Bien, no me cuesta creer amar a cualquiera de ustedes, pero que ustedes se enamoren de mí y que adicionalmente estén dispuestas a todo esto, me suena difícil de creer." Naruto sonrió amargamente al decir esto.

"¿Tan difícil es creer que puedes ser amado? ¿Qué yo te amé?" pregunto sorprendida.

"Ah, ¡Quieren dejar de tanta cursilería y besarse de una vez!" Gruño Anko buscando comodidad junto al rubio y Kurotsuchi.

"¡Sí! Alguna de nosotras intenta dormir, tan solo bésense y déjense de tanta palabrería. Te amamos, punto final." Gruño Kurotsuchi enterrándose contra el abdomen de Naruto, mientras correspondía ante el movimiento de Anko.

Sonriendo torpemente y buscando no dejar a Anko de mentirosa, Kurenai tomo los labios de Naruto en un suave beso sin la búsqueda de segundas intenciones, tan solo comprobarle a su novio que sus pensamientos pesimistas estaban realmente lejos de la verdad. Naruto correspondió sincronizando el movimiento de sus labios con los labios rojos de Kurenai y llegando al momento de la separación solo poso su frente contra la de ella en un acto suave y cálido. "Gracias." Le susurro.

"Mmhp… ¿No hay beso para mí?" preguntó Anko.

Naruto se rió, volteando su cabeza a la remilgada mujer. "¿No querías dormir?"

"Siempre estoy de humor para un beso, eso no cambia el hecho que quiera dormir." Para comprobar su punto la peli-purpura dio un largo bostezo. Al momento en el que lo termino, fue asaltada por los labios del rubio contra los propios, quien sonriendo contra sus labios respondió. "Si, mucho mejor." Diciendo eso cerró sus ojos para regresar a su sueño.

Presintiendo algo, Naruto beso inesperadamente los labios de Kurotsuchi. "¿Quién dijo que quería un beso? Quiero dormir." Gruño en enojo falso.

"Ah, entonces siga durmiendo." Respondió Naruto en cortesía falsa con un toque de diversión. Refunfuñando, Kurotsuchi cerró sus ojos, apegándose una vez más contra el rubio en su búsqueda por conciliar el sueño perdido. Entonces la atención del rubio fue en Kurenai, quien se había vuelto acomodar contra él. "¿Aun cansada?"

"No eres el único que se cansó anoche." Respondió pegándose a su cabeza sobre la misma almohada. Habiendo dicho eso cerró sus ojos y con un suspiro final quedó dormida, Naruto no tardo en seguirla en unos segundos más tarde.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto volvió a abrir sus ojos sintiéndose mucho más descansado. A juzgar por la posición de la escasa luz que entraba en la habitación debían ser alrededor del mediodía dando el significado de toda una mañana aprovechada en descanso. Sintiendo el peso sobre el dedujo que las tres mujeres seguían dormidas, tan solo la posición de Kurenai había cambiado, posicionando su cabeza bajo su cuello, dejando rozar su cabello negro contra su nariz, sintiendo los remanentes de la fragancia del Shampoo que ella usaba más el aroma de la combinación del sudor propio y de las demás.

Por unos instantes quiso levantarse para crear el desayuno-almuerzo, pero su confortable estadía en la cama dieron suficientes razones para postergar su plan cuando menos una hora. Giro su cabeza a su lado derecho para dejar reposar su mentón en el hombro convergente de Kurenai, quien solo se movió levemente emitiendo un suave suspiro. Al abrir los ojos, noto a una persona de brazos cruzados parada en ese lado de la cama: era Samui. Riéndose entre dientes cerró sus ojos.

"_Debo estar soñando._" Se burlaba de la situación. Movió su cabeza una vez más a la izquierda, ahora su mejilla se apoyaba sobre la cabeza de Kurenai. Otra persona estaba parada en la misma posición que Samui en el lado contrario de la cama: era Konan. Se rio una vez más en voz baja. "_Si es un sueño, en verdad se está poniendo aterrador_." Buscando confirmación poso su mirada al frente, igualando a Konan y Samui estaba Yugao. La sonrisa de Naruto desapareció. "_Bien mente, eso ya dejo de ser divertido._" Se pellizcó una vez, pero el dolor fue presente. "_No-no-no-no-no es un sueño._"

La cara de terror puro fue captada por las tres mujeres en pie lo que soltó tres sonrisas siniestras. Se le helo la sangre, su ritmo cardiaco aumento y su piel palidecía rápidamente.

"Por-por favor… piedad." Tartamudeo, pero era consciente de que cada suplica era en vano. "_Estoy tan, pero tan muerto… Mamá, Papá, Hokage-jiji, voy para allá. Espérenme._"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Fue un crudo despertar para Naruto. Lo peor era que no era bueno en el gran arte de negociar. Yugao, Konan y Samui. Cada una de ellas había obtenido de una u otra manera una semana de tiempo libre, una semana que gastarían junto a él. Una semana de disponibilidad que tenían en común con Kurotsuchi, Kurenai y Anko. No había sido fácil, se había sometido a una semana de esclavitud de sus seis doncellas, no que le molestara en el fondo, siempre sería un placer trabajar para sus amadas, pero el esfuerzo era grande y sería algo a lo que tendría que adaptarse si en verdad quería pasar el resto de su vida con ellas.

La respuesta a esa paradoja solo tardo unos minutos en lo que les servía el almuerzo. Ver sus rostros de alegría en verdad que le aligeraba su alma, ver cómo le observaban, sus ojos brillar, cada uno de un color y brillo tan diferente y característico. En ese momento supo que no importaba que tan difícil fuera, las consentiría, las amaría y las apoyaría, porque ahora eran su gente preciosa, se habían ganado un lugar en su corazón, un lugar que nada llenaría jamás.

El almuerzo paso rápidamente, fue servido la comida favorita de cada una. No fue difícil hacerlo en poco tiempo, no cuando se tenía un ejército de asistentes Kage Bunshin. Una vez con los estómagos satisfactoriamente llenos, Naruto se dedicó a lavar todo lo ensuciado mientras sus Kage Bunshin consentían a cada una. La verdad es que fue un masaje general en los hombros, salvo por Kurotsuchi quien recibía un satisfactorio masaje de pies, acción unitaria que tardó en ser notada.

"¿Por qué ella recibe masaje de pies y nosotras de hombros?" se atrevió a preguntar Anko. No que se quejara, el masaje de hombros era divino, pero la curiosidad tomo lo mejor de ella. La respuesta llego desde una voz en la cocina.

"Porque a ella no le duelen los hombros." Fue la respuesta segura de Naruto, causando una afirmación general y satisfacción de curiosidad. Kurotsuchi era la única quien no poseía grandes atributos. Aunque todas poseían un tamaño decente, el busto de Samui era excesivo, causando una leve cantidad de celos que ella quiso desquitar.

"Ah, tan solo eres agradable, Naruto-kun." Afirmo la nieta del Tsuchikage.

Curioso por la voz de travesura de ella, Naruto se asomó desde la cocina justo a tiempo para verla jalar a su respectivo Kage Bunshin desde sus pies hasta el sofá y darle un profundo beso. "Kuro-chan, aconsejaría no hacer eso." Pidió cortésmente, sabiendo que cuando Kurotsuchi entraba en modo travesura era tan peligrosa como Anko.

"¿Por qué? ¿Celoso?" agrego coquetamente.

"No, las memorias de ese Kage Bunshin pasaran a mí al momento de ser disipado. Bien, si ese se acumulan muchas memorias de ese tipo y luego las recibió de golpe podría pasar cierto accidente un tanto incómodo." Comunico Naruto con cierto nivel de sonrojo, lo que alerto el indicador de travesura de Kurotsuchi.

La nieta del Tsuchikage sonrió maliciosamente intercambiando su mirada con Anko, quien ya había captado el mensaje igualmente e intercambio miradas con Kurenai, quien intercambio con Yugao, quien intercambio con Konan, quien intercambio con Samui. Tal parece que el humor travieso se había transferido a todas, porque Naruto podía reconocer la misma mirada de Anko y Kurotsuchi en todas. Tan solo trago saliva y aire nerviosamente asustándose del posible resultado. Este era un complot total.

En un acto de sincronización total cada mujer jalo a su Kage Bunshin correspondiente hacia ellas, pasando desde sus espaldas respectivas a sus regazos y en un acto de simultáneo cada una beso a su objetivo. Fueron besos profundos, el Naruto original pudo ver el movimiento de labios y lenguas en un acto que tardo varios minutos, tanto los Kage Bunshin y las mujeres gemían, respondiendo apasionadamente. Entonces, habiendo gastado todo el aire disponible en sus pulmones se separaron evocando un sonido húmedo al desprender los labios. Al recuperar el aire cada una observo al original maliciosamente.

"Ustedes… no se atreverían." Enuncio en un tono de desafío vacío por dentro, la verdad es que Naruto estaba aterrado. Las seis mujeres asintieron en respuesta con la misma sonrisa maliciosa. Entonces simultáneamente otra vez, cada una golpeo a su Kage Bunshin correspondiente disipándolo en un cumulo de humo. Sobra decir que cada Kage Bunshin mantenía una mirada bastante atontada y feliz por el beso, por lo que no se preocuparon de ser disipado, aun sabiendo las consecuencias.

Naruto recibió las memorias de los seis besos húmedos y largos al mismo tiempo causando que un largo chorro de sangre saltara de su nariz, sus ojos se fueron hacia atrás desmayándose en el acto y desplomándose en el suelo de la cocina.

Las sonrisas maliciosas no desaparecieron de los rostros de las mujeres, mientras Yugao y Konan levantaron al desmayado Naruto, siguiendo a Kurenai y Samui hasta la habitación principal con Kurotsuchi y Anko al final. De haber habido un observador al final del pasillo del segundo piso hubieran visto como crecía la sonrisa maliciosa, y tal vez pervertida, en los rostros de Kurotsuchi y Anko mientras cerraban la puerta de la habitación, con un sonido de _clic_ al final indicando el seguro de la puerta activado.

Cualquier sonido que evitara salir de la habitación era cancelado gracias a los sellos de intimidad, por lo que cualquier cosa que sucediera ahí dentro jamás seria visto por el resto del mundo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jiraiya se encontraba donde siempre, espiando en los baños de aguas termales femeninas investigando para su nuevo libro. Desde hace bastante tiempo su trabajo como líder de la red espía había bajado considerablemente, en especial desde que Yugao había asumido varios trabajos importantes, así como las adiciones de Kurenai y Anko. Gracias a ello ahora el pervertido poseía una gran cantidad de tiempo libre para seguir con su investigación. Sus libros Icha Icha Exilio: Edición Purpura y Edición Amarilla eran un éxito de taquilla.

Pronto Jiraiya sintió una perturbación en la fuerza. Mientras que había sentido aquella perturbación mucho últimamente, jamás había sido tan fuerte como ahora. Tenía el impulso incontrolable de crear no solo un altar, todo un templo para adorar a su estudiante consagrado e inmaculado. Era tal el impulso que su cuerpo se llegó a mover por sí solo, estaba a punto de invocar un sapo para darle las instrucciones de reunir los materiales correspondientes y la ubicación en Monte Myobokuzan.

"_¿Por qué será esto? ¿Qué es este impulso tan poderoso?_" Antes hubiera pensado que era una casualidad o malestar, pero habían pasado tan seguidos ahora que ya no era algo aleatorio del destino. Algo en verdad importante estaba pasando. "_Debería hacerle una visita a Naruto pronto, además…_" La expresión de curiosidad Jiraiya se tornó seria. "_…es tiempo de que conozca el mejor escenario para que un ninja pueda probar sus habilidades y el peor para que una persona pueda existir_."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto abrió la puerta del baño de su habitación dándole la bienvenida al nuevo día. Se sentía relajado y sonriente al entrar a la ducha mientras dejaba en su cama seis pares de ojos femeninos abiertos e igualmente sonrientes, cada una con una expresión de satisfacción y plenitud total en sus rostros. Habían entrado en esta habitación el día pasado después de almuerzo encerrándose con el rubio hasta el día siguiente, o sea, hoy. Si algo les enseño la tarde pasada, noche pasada y madrugada pasada es que no tendrían que preocuparse por la capacidad de satisfacer a cada de Naruto. Él era un pro, un hombre con la resistencia necesaria para la labor y que para la sorpresa de cada una había sobrepasado las expectativas, y no solo eso; aun sumando la resistencia de cada una en cooperación no era suficiente para igualarse a la de él. Al mismo tiempo fueron agradecidas por la cama tan grande y cómoda que Naruto había instalado.

Incluso todas compartían un pensamiento. "_Ya estábamos agotadas y el tan solo tenía que usar su Modo Sennin para rematarnos._" Ah, esta sería una experiencia que ninguna de ellas podría olvidar, incluso no podrían esperar por el resto de esta semana, la noche de bodas y la luna de miel. Probarían con cada posibilidad disponible.

Fue entonces cuando una valiente del grupo se levantó de la cama y camino hacia el baño cerrando la puerta tras ella. Minutos más tarde una segunda valiente se levantó de la cama y siguió los mismos pasos que su predecesora. Las demás, mientras que la tentación era grande, estaban demasiado agotadas como para hacer algo, además ya estaban satisfechas y felices. Lo que ellas hacían podría llamarse glotonería o ninfomanía, aunque ninguna se opusiera a seguir si tuvieran energías restantes.

En el cuarto de baño, Naruto se disponía a un bueno, largo y relajante baño luego de una noche que igualmente fue relajante, también fue bastante sucia en aspectos que solo a un pervertido como su sensei le interesaría. En segundos estaba desvestido, y tomo asiento sumergiéndose en la tina dejando que el agua caliente masajeara todo su cuerpo. Dicha agua era recolectada del río y calentada gracias a sellos específicos, algo que en verdad estaba agradecido por aprender. Además, la tina era uno de los tantos objetos que trajo de otros pueblos, siendo de Sunagakure era de una suave combinación de roca pulida y asientos de madera en el interior, de bastante tamaño, tanto de ancho y de alto, siendo sumergida bajo nivel de tierra para acomodar de forma correcta en el baño.

Mientras se disponía a usar el jabón y combinarlo con el agua caliente sintió como la puerta del baño era rápidamente abierta y cerrada. El vidrio esmerilado del a puerta corrediza de la ducha evitaba ver quién era el invasor. La figura pareció desvestirse arrojado sus prendas al suelo para sorpresivamente abrir la puerta. "¿Te importa si te acompaño? Puedo enjabonarte la espalda." Dijo Konan completamente desnuda, mientras que su expresión demostraba su neutralidad habitual había leves rastros de vergüenza presentes.

"Por supuesto, Ko-chan." Afirmo gustoso. "Pero si solo yo enjabono la tuya." Agrego servicialmente. Konan sonrió, era lo bueno de su novio. Él nunca haría algo egoístamente, mientras el recibía algo siempre estaba complaciente de dar el doble. Una cualidad que aplicaba en todo. Tranquilizada con su respuesta, Konan se sumergió en el agua junto a su novio. Pronto apoyo su cabeza en su hombro, mientras este contestaba apoyando su cabeza contra la suya, ambos recostados contra el cómodo respaldo de madera.

"Esto es agradable." Murmuro la peli-azul. "Necesitaba este descanso."

Repentinamente, Naruto paso su brazo izquierdo por sobre los hombros de Konan, atrayéndola más hacia él. "Si, definitivamente." Comento Naruto enterrando su cara en el cabello de Konan buscando perderse en su fragancia. La acción inesperada hizo que el leve tinte de sonrojo en las mejillas dela mujer aumentara, pero no le disgusto. Era realmente agradable ser sostenida de esa manera por su novio al mismo tiempo que el agua caliente relajaba todas sus tenciones.

A la sorpresa de Naruto, Konan levanto su cabeza forzando el encuentro entre ámbar y zafiro ante sus vistas. En un acto valiente, Konan tomo los labios de Naruto con los propios en un acto suave e íntimo, a lo que él respondió moviendo sus labios rítmicamente contra los suyos. Ambos fortalecieron el abrazo que compartían, queriendo estar más cerca del otro. Con un gemido final de ambos soltaron sus labios para volver a ver sus ojos respectivos y luego se volvieron a sumergir en el íntimo abrazo inicial, reasumiendo sus posiciones.

"Te amo, Naruto-kun." Le susurro emotivamente.

"No necesitas decírmelo, puedo verlo en tus ojos'ttebayo." Contesto silenciosamente, sin cuidar su vocabulario al hacerlo lo que ocasionó una risilla de parte de Konan. "Solo espero que puedas deducir lo mismo al ver mis ojos, Ko-chan."

Acomodando su cabeza más profundamente en Naruto fue su respuesta para luego quedar en un silencio cómodo, el que fue interrumpido por la puerta corrediza abriéndose una vez más. "¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo importante?" Pregunto Kurotsuchi asomándose.

"Hehe…. No Kuro-chan." Respondió el rubio riéndose levemente. Sin decir nada más, la nieta de Tsuchikage entro igualmente desnuda en el agua caliente, sentándose a la derecha del rubio e igualando a Konan al inicio, apoyo su cabeza contra el hombro de Naruto. Repitiendo por igual sus acciones, el mercenario rodeo con su brazo disponible a la recién llegada, dejando que su cabeza se apoyara contra su propio cuello. La ubicación de Konan era similar, tan solo en el cuello opuesto. "Mmh… esto es vida."

"Puedo secundar eso." Agrego Kurotsuchi manteniendo su lugar. "¿Quién iba a pensar que la nieta de Tsuchikage se enamoraría del hijo del Hokage?"

"Tal vez el mismo que pensaría que el hijo del Hokage se enamoraría de la nieta del Tsuchikage." Contesto desafiante el rubio. Ella tan solo sonrió, levanto su cabeza le beso firmemente. "Mmh…" gimió Naruto. Entre tanto Konan se levantó para ver el beso.

"¿No me digas que prefieras sus besos a los míos?" desafío Konan.

"No, son solo diferentes…" comento al separarse de Kurotsuchi. "Creo que ahora averiguare esa diferencia." Sin que Konan tuviera oportunidad de preguntar a que se refería con esa afirmación Naruto estrello sus labios contra los de ella en un segundo beso profundo, sintiendo como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones soltando un leve chillido. Al separarse rápidamente beso a Kurotsuchi de la misma forma. "No, aun no puedo encontrar esa diferencia, necesitare muchos más estudios."

Fue cuando volvió a besar a la aturdida Konan y luego a la igualmente aturdida Kurotsuchi. Acciones que fueron repetitivas, pero que seguramente ambas mujeres no se opusieron. Siempre gozaban con tener tiempo junto a su novio. El hecho es que Naruto jamás encontró una respuesta a aquella diferencia, no que le importara demasiado. Varios intentos más tarde ya había olvidado el propósito de la acción que seguía haciéndole a ellas y ellas tampoco lo recordaban, tan solo disfrutaron de la sesión de besos que cariñosamente les otorgo su novio.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El almuerzo fue terminado otra vez, devorado completamente por sus doncellas. Una vez todo limpio, Naruto salió de la cocina para encontrar a todas charlando animadamente en su sala. Evitando arruinar su charla de chicas decidió ir a descansar a su habitación luego de tanto cocinar y ordenar. Tan solo con tocar la cama se quedó dormido, indicando que el Modo Sennin le estaba sacando la cuenta por su uso en la noche pasada, no que se arrepintiera de ello. El baño de esta mañana le había descansado bastante, lo que fue bastante ayudado por Konan y Kurotsuchi, pero lamentablemente aun sentía sueño y si quería atender a sus exigentes novias debía mantenerse descansado.

Fue despertado para sentir como era levantado de su almohada y vuelto a acostar contra un objeto mucho más cálido. Parecía que la nueva almohada se dividía en dos partes, sintiendo dos montículos suaves contra sus oídos. También pudo sentir como algo le rodaba, dos extensiones desconocidas y un cuerpo a sus espaldas. Dudoso por tantas sensaciones confusas y levemente familiares abrió los ojos para encontrarse con dos rubíes con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

"¿Nai-chan?" pregunto en su apodo especial, el rubio. "¿No estabas con las demás?"

"Si, pero estoy algo cansada por lo de ayer y quise descansar un poco. Que tu estuvieras aquí tan solo es un bono bien recibido." Confeso aumentando la presión de su abrazo desde la espalda. "Eso y quise abrasarte mientras descansas. Tu siempre haces eso con nosotras, ¿No crees que debemos regresarte el favor un poco?"

Con la presión adicional Naruto sintió como su cabeza se insertaba aún más entre sus pechos, algo que era involuntariamente agradable. "Trata de no hacerlo muy seguido o me voy malacostumbrar." Murmuro el rubio cediendo ante la cómoda presión.

"No te preocupes, yo me encargare de que no te malacostumbres." Agrego otra voz desde la puerta. Yugao acababa de entrar en la habitación se recostó en la cama, acomodándose contra el pecho del rubio, quien le rodeo con sus brazos igualmente. "También estoy algo cansada."

"A quien engañas, solo quieres que te consientan." Reclamo Kurenai divertida.

"¿Y tú como sabes eso?" reto Yugao.

"Porque también quiero eso." Como respuesta, Kurenai se aferró más a Naruto besando la cima de su cabeza.

"Pues es verdad." Reclamo Yugao volteándose para besar al rubio en su mentón y refugiarse bajo él.

"Perfecto, ahora que llegamos a un acuerdo, déjenme dormir." Enterrándose voluntariamente contra los pechos de Kurenai para buscar mayor comodidad y aferrándose más en el abrazo de Yugao, cerró los ojos y en otros cortos segundos se quedó dormido entre sus dos novias. El aroma de ambas era más que suficiente para relajarlo efectivamente y sin contratiempos. Ambas rieron con la respuesta directa de su novio. Notando lo realmente cansado que estaba decidieron acompañarle mutuamente al mundo de los sueños.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Era ya de noche y Naruto ya había terminado de cenar, las demás mujeres siguieron charlando a gusto en la mesa como si se tratara la reunión de una gran familia. Naruto se iba a marchar a su habitación satisfecho con esa vista, pero la falta de una de sus mujeres llamo su atención. Manteniendo bajo perfil, se levantó de su asiento para buscar a su novia faltante. Habitaciones, baños, cocina, en ningún lugar de estos se encontraba la mujer faltante.

Bajo un presentimiento Naruto salió de la casa y subió al techo. Ahí estaba ella bañándose por la luz de la luna llena: Samui. Con cuidado Naruto se sentó junto a ella, quien le había visto desde un principio tan solo le observo y sonrió.

"¿Algún problema?" pregunto Naruto preocupado.

"No, simplemente disfruto de la vista." Confeso Samui. El cielo tan solo se veía parcialmente gracias al manto de los densos árboles, pero era más que suficiente para ver la luna en todo su esplendor. "Me recuerda a la Isla Tortuga." A la sorpresa de ella, Naruto posó su cabeza sobre su regazo para mirar el cielo. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Paso tiempo contigo." Respondió simplistamente. "Y sí, me recuerda a la isla tortuga." Ocasionando que Samui sonriera ante las acciones de su novio. Motivada por ello uso sus manos para jugar con su cabello rubio, relajando al Jinchuriki en su totalidad. "Si sigues haciendo eso me quedare dormido."

"¿Tiene eso algo de malo?" preguntó Samui.

"No, pero quiero pasar tiempo consciente contigo." Como señal de esto Naruto tomo una de las manos de Samui y las entrelazo para pararla, con esto comenzó a acariciarle los dedos suavemente. "Me gusta esta paz, y me gusta pasar tiempo con ustedes." Dijo mirando sus ojos directamente, causando que la joven se sonrojara por su honestidad.

"No sabía que podrías ser tan meloso, Patillas." Anuncio Anko estando de pie detrás ambos, asustándolos al instante. No cavia duda de que Anko era excelente en infiltraciones pasando la alerta de dos ninja altamente entrados, aunque estaban algo distraídos por la situación. Rápidamente se arrodillo tras Samui, quien se mantenía aturdida a su llegada. La ex estudiante de Orochimaru rodeo sorpresivamente a la ninja de Kumogakure con sus manos apretando su desarrollado busto fuertemente. "Siempre me pregunto si estas eran reales, ahora veo que en verdad rivalizas con uno de los Sannin en tamaño." Respondió manoseando repetidamente sus pechos y con fuerza, ocasionando que su víctima soltara varios gemidos y un gran sonrojo en su rostro, sin poder defenderse.

Rápidamente Anko noto la mirada aturdida y con vergüenza de Naruto al levantarse del regazo de la rubia. "Ah, te excitas con facilidad, Patillas." Sonrió malévolamente. "Veamos qué te parece si hago esto…" Lamiéndose sus labios con la misma malicia, Anko se acercó a un costado de Samui soltando uno de sus pechos para usar esa mano y forzar su cabeza en su dirección. Con la presión latente en su otra mano manteniéndose en su pecho, la rubia no tuvo la fuerza para resistir lo que venía. Demostrando su gran valentía, falta de escrúpulos y tal vez cierta preferencia no limitada al género, Anko capturo los labios de Samui con los propios. La ninja de Kumogakure no entendía lo que sucedía al inicio y sin saber porque se dejó seducir bajo el tacto, respondiendo en segundos y con, a su propia sorpresa, gran gusto.

Ambas gimieron en intervalos mientras se profundizaba el beso, aunque Anko mantenía sus ojos abiertos observando la mirada de Naruto, quien demostraba parecer un cachorro perdido ante tal demostración, a pesar de su sonrojo podía ver en sus ojos que lo que hacía le gustaba al rubio. Samui sintió sonreír a Anko contra sus labios.

Naruto no podía ver las lenguas, pero sabía que estaban moviéndose con gran ritmo al ver como los labios de ambas se separaban. En treinta segundos, Naruto pareció contarlos en su mente, ambas se soltaron jadeando ante la falta de aire. Aunque Anko demostró tener una idea en mente al jalar a Naruto hacia ella besándolo de la misma manera que a Samui. El rubio mercenario podía degustar la esencia de Samui en la boca de Anko, lo que hizo que el beso fuera mucho más fuerte desde su perspectiva.

Las dos lenguas se entrelazaron en un baile infinito por su hambre de lujuria, pero sin dejar de lado el cariño inmenso. Tardo en escuchar los gemidos de Samui ante la mano de Anko que seguía en el mismo lugar. Al separarse reintento lo mismo con Samui, mientras Anko regresaba su mano en el cuello de Samui a su otro pecho. El calor del trio comenzó a aumentar rápidamente. Llegando a esta situación crítica, Naruto tomo a ambas desde sus cinturas, se deslizo por el tejado para entrar en la ventana más cercana, siendo convenientemente la habitación del rubio.

Mientras Naruto se encargaba de sacar las ropas de Anko, esta se encargó las de Samui y esta ultima las de Naruto. Chaquetas, redecillas ninja, faldas, pantalones, y finalmente ropa interior; todo voló en segundos buscando llegar a la piel del otro. Actualmente el mercenario besaba a la mujer peli-purpura, mientras en medio estaba la ninja de Kumogakure. Anko mantenía el apretón en sus pechos, mientras esta mordisqueaba suavemente el cuello del rubio. El trio torpemente cayó sobre la cama.

Soltando los labios de Naruto, Anko comenzó a besar a Samui una vez más, mientras que el rubio comenzaba a devolver los mismos mordiscos suaves que le había otorgado en su cuello. Finalmente Anko levanto a Samui, recostándose a sí misma sobre la cama permitiendo que el rubio se situara entre sus piernas. Notando el mensaje implícito el hombre no perdió tiempo en unirse a su amada, sacando en ambos un gemido ante el contacto tan esperado.

Sintiendo la frustración de Samui, la ex aprendiz de Sannin se movió en armonía con Naruto para quedar justo bajo la entrepierna de la mujer. Lamiéndose los labios comenzó a trabajar en el lugar íntimo de la rubia. Su acción fue inesperada para ella, pero la recibió con facilidad. Los suspiros sonoros de Anko eran sentidos por la intimidad de Samui ocasionando que la explicación de la mujer fuera más profunda gracias a las vibraciones del sonido de los gritos y gemidos.

Pronto el trio llegaba al límite. Con otro grito Anko llego a la cúspide en el mismo instante que Naruto sintiendo como su carga era liberada en lo profundo de su interior, sintiendo como sus paredes se contraían contra su miembro. Involuntariamente con su grito de placer golpeo con su boca un punto de nervios en la intimidad de la rubia logrando alcanzar el clímax junto a los otros dos presentes. Ante esta liberación simultánea fueron forzados a caer a la cama por la exaltación de los nervios. Samui contra el respaldo, Anko contra sus piernas y Naruto contra los pechos de Anko. El grupo sudaba a expensas mientras el calor aun no era apaciguado.

Naruto sorpresivamente levanto a Anko, dejándola a un lado, jalo los pies de Samui hacia él dejándola a su alcance para tomarla por sus muslos y levantarla a horcadas de él, recostándose sobre la cama. El resto lo hizo Samui, recuperando su energía se unió al rubio, comenzando ella con los movimientos rítmicos. Decidiendo no quedar fuera de este nuevo arreglo, Anko se velando y se sentó igualmente a horcadas del rubio, sobre su cabeza dejando a su merced su propia intimidad.

Sin ser genio ante la proposición implícita de Anko, comenzó su labor. Anko soltó un gemido para luego extasiada por el inicio apoyándose sobre Samui, quien simultáneamente se apoyó contra Anko. Entre los empujes y movimientos de lengua de Naruto ambas comenzaron a gemir y gritar, comenzando las caricias y besos entre ellas, agudizadas por cada movimiento del rubio.

"¡Naruto!" gritaron simultáneamente, mientras el rubio soltaba un gemido contra la intimidad de Anko, para adentrarse en lo profundo de Samui una última vez liberándose por completo. A su vez Anko logro su límite gracias al rubio junto a la rubia. Y así, las dos con un sentimiento caliente en su interior, aceleradas en ritmo cardiaco y pulso, sudadas, acaloradas, gimiendo y amando cada segundo de ello, rodaron a un costado de la cama, acomodándose a los sentimientos posteriores para luego acomodarse contra el rubio, quien igualmente respiraba agitado, empapado en sudor.

Recuperado acomodo a ambas correctamente en la cama y las iba a seguir, pero dos pares de brazos le detuvieron. Dos mentones se posaron en cada uno de sus hombros. "¿Nos distraemos por diez minutos y ya estas teniendo sexo?" Dijo la voz de su izquierda correspondiendo a Konan.

"Me parece que alguien necesita una lección sobre compartir." Dijo la voz en su oído derecho correspondiendo a Kurenai, mientras jugaba con su lóbulo de la oreja en su boca. "Debes aprender a esperar más de tus novias."

"A no ser egoísta." A diferencia de las anteriores, la tercera voz provino desde abajo, agachando su cabeza se sorprendió al ver que Kurotsuchi se había escabullido entre sus piernas aprovechando que estaban en forma de V, quedando arrodillado por sobre la cama. Quedando peligrosamente bajo su intimidad que rápidamente tomo forma rígida, sacando una sonrisa traviesa de la mujer. "Mhh… y también debemos someterte a una prueba de resistencia sin tu Modo Sennin."

Naruto soltó un gemido ante la acción de la lengua de Kurotsuchi.

"Veamos si puedes jugar con todas en una noche consecutiva." La ultima voz perteneciente a Yugao provino desde su espalda, sintiendo como sus brazos rodeaban su cuerpo y como sus pechos se presionaban fuertemente contra su espalda con su boca dando varios amasando consecutivamente su cuello. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar ante este ataque sorpresa masivo, Konan y Kurenai había tomado sus brazos inmovilizándolo a sus acciones, cualquier movimiento de su región interior fue cancelado por Kurotsuchi quien había comenzado a _jugar_ con su instrumento disponible, debilitándolo al instante por el placer. "Lo siento, Naruto-kun. No tienes escape y hoy tenemos hambre."

"Mucha hambre." Agrego el resto de las mujeres.

"Y tu estas en el menú." Concluyo Yugao.

Naruto grito al sentir como las mujeres atacaban simultáneamente varios puntos específicos en su anatomía, causando muchas reacciones con los estímulos esperados del rubio y dando por inicio a su segunda noche en vela a merced de las mujeres que él amaba. Al inicio opuso resistencia, pero en cuestión de segundos las mujeres se dieron cuenta que habían despertado algo más allá de lo que ella pudieran aguantar. No que ellas se opusieran a este resultado, ya que era su finalidad.

Horas más tarde la madrugada llegaba a su fin cuando Kurenai cayó rendida al ser la última mujer consciente en la habitación, sobre su espalda cayo su amante rubio. Ambos respiraban agitadamente, mientras que el hombre depositaba varios besos iniciando su recorrido desde la nuca, pasando por su cuello, lóbulo de la oreja, mejilla y finalmente labios. Estos actos de cariño estaban carentes de cualquier lujuria, la cual se evaporo segundos antes.

Finalmente sintió como su amante salía de ella, para acomodarse en la almohada adjunta. En una especie de acto de magnetismo, las mujeres se apegaron a la fuente de calor mientras el frio del final de la madrugada las atacaba. Pronto las siete formas humanas se cubrieron con los mantos de la cama y se durmieron en los brazos, hombros y tórax de su amante, dando un suspiro en conjunto ante la comodidad. Naruto observo las seis cabezas acomodándose en distintas posiciones contra él, siendo la segunda noche más loca de toda su vida, igualmente la más increíble.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El sol estaba en la cúspide del cielo mientras Jiraiya se adentraba en lo profundo del bose en Kusagakure. Tan solo había venido un par de veces en el pasado, nunca por más de unas horas y hoy no sería la excepción. Tenía una misión clara con su aprendiz, lo que conllevaba apaciguar sus dudas por sus extraños presentimientos. La falta de un camino le hizo dudar su dirección, lo que paro al momento de encontrar una construcción, ciertamente no la misma que había visto el par de veces pasadas que había venido.

Al acercarse noto que la cabaña anterior seguía presente con unas modificaciones en la entrada, siendo mucho más grande que antes y el ensanchamiento de las ventanas en gran proporción. Desde su posición pudo ver al dragón de su aprendiz: Furia Nocturna durmiendo plácidamente. Se veía feliz y tranquilo mientras dormía, tal vez debido al gran plato de comida vacío frente a él.

Sonriendo levemente abrió la puerta sin esperar lo que encontraría en su interior. Lamentablemente nada lo preparo, ni siquiera su imaginación pervertida le había preparado para lo que encontraría en su interior. Ahí estaban, seis hermosas mujeres, el sueño de todo hombre pervertido o no pervertido. Todas distribuidas cómodamente: cuatro en un grande, largo y cómodo sofá modular **[[N/a: Son sofás normalmente largos, con forma de dos lados de un cuadrado para encajar en la esquina de una sala.]]** y dos en un sofá de un cuerpo respectivamente quedando alrededor de una mesa de centro en la estéticamente amoblada sorprendente no era aquello, era que cada una era masajeada por dos entidades de Naruto: una se dedicaba a los hombros y otra a los pies.

Intentaba hablar ante semejante vista, movía sus labios con desesperación intentando soltar un enunciado, una frase u oración. Nada, por rara vez en su vida Jiraiya, el Galante había quedado mudo ante la visión divina ante sus ojos. Las mujeres tampoco hicieron caso a la nueva presencia, estaban demasiado absortas del mundo a sus alrededores con los cuidados de su novio. Aun siendo Kage Bunshin cada una de ellas podía sentirle sentado con ellas alrededor de sus piernas mientras las masajeaba, sumando la relajación de las manos en sus pies.

"¿Jiraiya-sensei?" Pregunto Naruto, viniendo desde la cocina. "_Ah, genial. Viene cuando están todas._" Todo pensamiento era confirmado por la mirada de su sensei, la cual cada vez más le avergonzaba mientras observaba lujuriosamente a sus novias. En un pestañeo estaba de rodillas frente suyo.

"Oh, gran maestro, dime cuál es tu secreto, seré tu aprendiz para siempre." Confesaba sin vergüenza alguna el hombre de cabello blanco postrado ante sus pies. "No una o dos… seis novias en total. Este chico me va hacer millonario, podre jubilar y vivir de mis libros."

Con un suspiro de pena disperso sus clones para sacar a las mujeres de sus estados cómodos. No tardaron en notar a Jiraiya en plena sala. "Tanto como lamento interrumpir sus cómodos masajes, necesito hablar con Jiraiya-sensei a solas o de lo contrario no se podrá concentrar con ustedes." La mayoría asintió comprensivamente, mientras otras como Anko y Kurotsuchi gruñeron en desdén por interrumpir su cómodo descanso. Fueron saliendo una a una: Anko regreso a la habitación para seguir durmiendo, Samui inicio la lectura de un libro e iba a salir al tejado de la casa para leerlo cómodamente, Kurotsuchi salió a entrenar un poco, y finalmente Konan, Yugao y Kurenai iban al pueblo por víveres, no sin antes que Yugao y Kurenai le fulminaran con la mirada por su perversión.

Lamentablemente no pudo parar que cada una le besara antes de abandonar la sala, encendiendo la imaginación del hombre. Konan iba a seguir a Yugao y Kurenai, pero fue detenida por la voz de Naruto. "Espera, Ko-chan… necesito que te quedes."

"¿Ko-chan?" pregunto de forma bastante pervertida, Jiraiya, al ver como la mujer joven de cabello azul se quedaba. Fue cuando dejo ir momentáneamente su lado pervertido para estudiar correctamente a la mujer que permanecía en la sala. "¿Konan?"

"Jiraiya-sensei" Respondió sonriente al ser reconocida, pasando por alto sus perversiones. "Me alegra que no haya cambiado en nada, bien, por lo menos en algo."

"Te ves hermosa, bueno… joven para tu edad… eso…" No estaba seguro de como indicar aquello, Konan debía mostrar se una mujer de más de treinta años y solo demostraba ser con suerte superior a los veinticinco años.

"Es una de las ventajas del Rinnegan." Respondió divertida ante el nerviosismo de su Sensei. "Me mantiene joven para estar en máxima capacidad de enfrentamientos. Es necesario si eres compañera del líder de Akatsuki."

"¿Akatsuki?" Repitió incrédulo, mientras Konan sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos un objeto. Jiraiya abrió los ojos con incredulidad al ver el anillo con el Kanji _Blanco_ escrito, igualmente representado con un color blanco. "Entonces los rumores eran verdad, ¿Quién es el líder? No, espera, mejor… ¿Cómo conociste a Naruto? No, porque… Agh… muchas preguntas." Primera vez que el hombre mayor poseía tantas preguntas y dudas al mismo tiempo.

"Supongo que debemos comenzar por el principio." Intervino oportunamente el rubio, tomando asiento junto a Konan en el sofá modular, Jiraiya les imito. Con este evento dio inicio una de las charlas más difíciles para Naruto.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"…es por eso que quiero que regrese a Konoha." Fueron las palabras que mecieron el mundo de Jiraiya. Había escuchado todo el relato junto a la información presentada gracias a Konan, incluyendo la razón de Kurenai y Anko, algo que había mencionado en una de sus cartas, pero jamás relato todo. No había mencionado a Danzo hasta esta conversación. Los horrores que hizo en Amegakure y su alianza fallida con Hanzo, así como la muerte de Yahiko y formación de Akatsuki. Todo le fue revelado. "Necesito que alguien de confianza cuide la espalda de la Abuela Tsunade. Con Danzo presente no es seguro para nadie."

"Pero no puedo, no después de…" Jiraiya miro el suelo con furia. "Esto no es algo que se perdone fácilmente, esos desgraciados te desterraron."

"No fueron ellos, no la gente importante y mientras personas como Danzo estén presentes necesito a alguien que los mantenga en el camino recto. No puedo estar presente, pero tu sí. ¿Quién mejor para cuidar al Hokage?" Explico Naruto. "Además, puedo verlo. Aun después de todo amas el pueblo, yo todavía lo hago y es una lástima que no pueda poner un pie dentro."

"Pero…" Intento hablar, pero no podía negar la verdad.

"Ya has hecho lo que mis padres querían, puedo defenderme solo y tengo seis personas que me cuidaran mi espalda." Al decirlo, de inmediato sintió la mano de Konan en su hombro, Naruto sonrió usando su mano para cubrir la de ella y mantenerla sobre su hombro. "El pueblo que mi padre y madre amaron te necesita y sé que la abuela Tsunade también lo hace. Tú mismo lo has dicho, ya no hay nada que me puedas enseñar y puedo seguir trabajando anónimamente en la Red Espía."

Jiraiya analizo la situación por unos instantes para soltar un suspiro final. "Bien, aunque eso era lo que me traía aquí. Es verdad que te he enseñado de todo y estoy muy orgulloso de tu progreso. Pero la verdad es que hay un último escenario en el que los ninjas prosperan más rápidamente. Es crudo pero necesario, el último método de entrenamiento de un ninja. Donde todas tus habilidades se verán comprometidas y evaluadas." El semblante del hombre se mantenía serio. "La guerra."

Konan abrió los ojos con un seño severo. "¡Jiraiya-sensei!" La guerra era horrible, algo que vivió en carne propia y que no le deseaba ni a su peor enemigo.

"Es necesario, aprenderás cosas que yo no puedo darte pero que te servirán en un futuro cercano. Es lo último que te puedo dar." Jiraiya saco un pergamino con un sello bastante específico. "Esta es una petición de ayuda desde los rebeldes de Kirigakure. En aquel país se ha librado una guerra civil contra su propio Mizukage: Yagura, creo que tú conoces la historia."

"_Haku…_" Pensó instintivamente Naruto. Eran las acciones supuestamente puristas del Mizukage eliminar a todos aquellos con Kekkei Genkai.

"La líder de la resistencia Kekkei Genkai, Terumi Mei, me ha enviado un mensaje de ayuda. Yo ya envié la respuesta, ira mi aprendiz en mi lugar dentro de una semana. Confió que con tu ayuda terminaran esta guerra más rápido y evitaras más muertes sin sentido." Naruto recibió el pergamino. "Con eso podrás autentificar tu identidad."

"Jiraiya-sensei…" murmuro Naruto sorprendió.

"Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer." Jiraiya se puso de pie. "Ahora haré lo que me dices, regresare a Konoha. Solo no esperes que pueda dar información sobre Danzo, pedirían el reporte del origen de aquello y sin pruebas contundentes o el informador que serias tú, no sería creíble."

"Entiendo…" Respondió Naruto. "A Kirigakure tomara varios días, deberé partir justo a tiempo cuando ustedes tengan que regresar a sus propios deberes." Indico Naruto a Konan. "Eso me dará tiempo de despedirme correctamente, no creo que nos veamos en varios meses después de eso."

"Naruto…" Murmuro Konan preocupada.

Jiraiya, Naruto y Konan fueron al rio para despedirse del primer nombrado. Si la información de Naruto era correcta, no tenían idea de en qué momento Danzo haría su movida y no tenían idea de que implicaría. "Adiós Jiraiya-sensei." Dijo Naruto sonando bastante triste por la despedida. "Salude a Iruka-sensei y a los demás de mi parte."

"Puedes apostar por ello…" Sonrió amistosamente, Jiraiya. "Solo una pregunta… ¿Anko y Kurenai también?" agrego con un tono despóticamente pervertido.

Naruto suspiro sonando decepcionado y a la vez divertido, como si se tratara de un último regalo. "Si, Ero-sennin, también la nieta de Tsuchikage." Comento dándole aquel mensaje como un regalo de despedida.

"¡Nieta de Tsuchikage! ¡Eso venderá libros, muchos libros!" grito el hombre con una realización. Rápidamente se volteó para comenzar a alejarse. "La saga Icha-Icha Exilio será todo un éxito de ventas." Naruto y Konan suspiraron con ese grito final. "¡Adiós Naruto, cuídalo bien, Konan-chan!"

"No le defraudare, Jiraiya-sensei" respondió la peli-azul.

Agitando su mano el anciano agito su mano en despedida desde lejos. Tal vez era la última vez que se veían en un largo tiempo, pero Jiraiya se marchaba satisfecho con su trabajo. Orgulloso de que su nieto ante sus ojos se había transformado en todo un hombre. Naruto igual sonreía despidiendo a su segunda figura de abuelo, aquel hombre que jamás había perdido su fe en él y que se juró volver a ver una vez más. Konan observo la despedida de ambos, sintiendo la misma unión entre Naruto y Jiraiya que tuvieron ellos.

Cuando el hombre desapareció Konan observo a su novio, quien trataba de aguantar sus lágrimas. Rápidamente le abrazo. "Sé que le harás orgullo, Naruto-Kun." El solo se apoyó en su hombro recibiendo el confort ante la despedida. Esto indico el final de una época en la vida de Naruto y el inicio de otra. También debía pensar en la guerra en la que iba a participar y en el tiempo que estaría alejado de sus novias. Algo grande iba a suceder.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor:<strong>

**Y con esto despedimos a las chicas hasta algunos capitulos más tarde. Ahora comienza el desarrollo de una guerra y parte final de la vagancia de Naruto. Posterior a esto se establecera y comenzara todo con sus chicas.**

**Hubo otra razon por la que me tarde, notaran que esta es una doble actualizacion. No solo hay nuevo cap de destierro, tambien hay uno de "Sinnoh: camino a la elite" Si hay un fanatico que lo esta siguiento, vaya a mi perfil o a la seccion de Pokemon de esta misma pagina y lo encontrara. Nos estamos leyendo.**

**¡Siempre gracias por los reviews/comentario!  
>¡Dejen más por favor!<br>****Me hacen bien a mi alma  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>V **


	19. Capitulo 18

**-Destierro-**

**Capítulo 18: Cruda realidad**

El bosque era denso, limitante a las costas oceánicas que separaban todo el continente de las demás naciones ninja, el medio de defensa perfecto para mantener a raya a cualquier invasor. Era el análisis en la mente de Naruto mientras sobrevolaba la zona a su llegada. Furia Nocturna estaba cansado luego de atravesar todo el océano, pero había servido de prueba para comprobar la resistencia del dragón y ver que tanto le hacía falta mejorar.

"Buen trabajo, vamos a descansar en ese bosque. Según Jiraiya-sensei, el punto de encuentro debería estar en un lugar cercano." Naruto busco en la zona un lugar de aterrizaje, cosa que era bastante difícil gracias a la naturaleza densa de la zona. El lugar perfecto para ocultar rebeldes, solo esperaba que no fuera evidente para el Mizukage actual. Después de todo ese había sido el motivo por el cual había venido, unirse a la resistencia de Kirigakure contra el tirano actual, Yagura.

Furia Nocturna aterrizo con gracia en una zona bastante reducida. "Si, este lugar es perfecto." Naruto bajo de la espalda del dragón para darle una suave caricia a su cabeza. "Usare el sello invertido para regresarte a casa. Las chicas se turnaran para cuidar de ti, mientras practica lo que hemos hablado. Presiento que necesitare toda la ayuda posible mientras este en este lugar." El dragón se movía de acuerdo a las caricias del rubio para luego asentir divertido.

Aplicando el sello, Furia Nocturna desapareció en un cumulo de humo.

Naruto tomo asiento sobre una roca y espero al contacto. Resultaba algo sospechoso la orden de Jiraiya. ¿Lo encontrarían fácilmente? Daba indicios de que la resistencia tenía un rastreador o un sensor entre sus filas. Pronto el rubio fue alertado por v arias presencias de aura eléctrica. Intrigado por este sentimiento corrió entre el bosque sintiendo como se acercaba más y más, pero no tardo en sentir algo más. Varias auras iban desapareciendo y acompañado a ello comenzó a escuchar gritos. Su visión final fue fuego.

Saliendo del interior del bosque se encontró con toda una aldea en llamas. Pero las palabras no podrían describir el horror actual. Cuerpos de ancianos, hombres, mujeres y niños; todos aniquilados por igual y sin diferencia. Los responsables quemaban la aldea como una demostración de su victoria. Superando todo esto, fueron las palabras de un ninja las necesarias para que llegara a sus límites.

"La basura impura obtuvo lo que merecía."

La sangre del rubio hervía con furia. Haku había sido víctima gracias a este tipo de pensamiento y ante sus ojos se mostraba que no fue el único, una infinidad de familias habían sufrido gracias a esto. Jiraiya le había enviado para aprender sobre la verdad de la guerra, solo no pensó que esto fuera tan lejos.

El mismo ninja iba a hablar otra vez, pero dudosamente fue incapaz. Espantado ante la incapacidad de hablar movió su cabeza hacia abajo, revelando que desde el centro de su tórax, lugar donde se encuentra la tráquea, salía una especie de luz brillante sólida. Tanto la capacidad de hablar como de respirar fueron perdidas por aquel instrumento perforador. Fue tan solo entonces cuando los demás ninja notaron a la persona que estaba a espaldas de su camarada fatalmente herido.

"¡E-entrometido!" Tartamudeo uno de ellos.

Todos ellos eran miembros de AMBU de Yagura, vistiendo la característica túnica que Haku una vez uso, salvo por la máscara que ninguno de ellos llevaba. El mismo que hablo primero intento atacar a Naruto por la espalda con su Ninjato, pero antes de que pudiera lograr impactarle, el rubio desencajo el sable de luz del hombre ahora muerto, corriéndose hacia un costado para bloquear el Ninjato. El segundo AMBU quedo sorprendido al ver que de un momento su Ninjato fue divido a la mitad por un corte de calor. El trozo de lámina que aún seguía pegada a su empuñadura resplandecía al rojo vivo.

"¡Agh!" Fue lo único que grito, ya que tras el primer corte en su espada, un segundo fue producido justo en su estómago.

"No habrá piedad…" fue el murmuro en furia del rubio.

Naruto tomo distancia revelando su espada de luz activa por los cristales en una de sus cuchillas. Ante los dos cuerpos de sus camaradas eliminados, el equipo AMBU en su totalidad hizo su aparición, contando un total de doce ninjas, lo que no intimido en lo más mínimo al rubio. Lo único que hizo fue aumentar la furia del sabio y por primera vez se expresó en el exterior. Como era habitual, durante la batalla era común que leves rayos eléctricos se formaran en los brazos del rubio, los cuales eran de color azul en su estado normal y blancos cuando estaba en Modo Sennin. En esta ocasión, debido a la cólera pura que sentía en su interior, los rayos cambiaron a rojo.

En un centelleo rojo Naruto apareció frente a la docena de hombres gracias a su paso cinético. **[[N/a: lamento cambiarle el nombre a cada momento, puede ser llamado paso cinético, salto cinético, paso iónico o salto iónico. En el pasado no lo he descrito bien, además de solo ser usado en distancias cortas, igualmente solo son rectas, no puede hacer curvas, básicamente es como disparar una bala y no, no quieran agregar eso de "Se busca" o también llamado "Wanted", no hay balas curvas en este fanfic xd]]** Esto tomo desprevenido por completo a sus enemigos; solo basto una Onda Alfa para enviar a la docena a volar, siendo los más cercanos los que salieron más lejos.

Sin parar con su combo, Naruto uso su Gancho Cinético para agarrar la pierna de uno de los ninjas y salto hacia su encuentro. El ninja fue jalado hacia él con gran velocidad y Naruto tomo esto a su favor. "**¡Rasengan!**" fue el grito del rubio al impactar dicha técnica justo en el tórax oponente. Combinando el cuerpo dejado del oponente como punto de apoyo y su Propulsor Estático se acercó a otro ninja aun en el aire logrando clavar su Sable de Luz Raiton justo en su pecho, mientras que con su mano libre lanzo tres misiles los cuales se fragmentaron en quince partes y se adhirieron a todos los ninja restantes. Fue una total explosión controlada que resulto con Naruto tocando piso junto a una gran cantidad de cadáveres.

Solo cinco ninjas eran los restantes; solo aquellos que habían logrado estar más lejos del rubio estaban con vida. Inmediatamente atacaron con sus respectivos Niñatos rodeando a su oponente único.

Con su Sable Raiton aun activo realizo un corte de dos tercios de vuelta cortando las hojas de cuatro de los Ninjato. El ultimo quedo muy lejos para Naruto y en un ángulo bastante peligroso, ya que amenazaba con cortarle la mano. Viendo esto se obligó a soltar su Sable Raiton para alejar su mano y evadir el corte. Desde su espalda, el primer ninja con su Ninjato cortado ataco con un Kunai a matar. Usando el ángulo muerto del único ninja con Ninjato, Naruto se apoyó en su hombro y paso por encima de este para tocar tierra por su espalda y pegarle una patada para empujarlo contra el atacante con Kunai, ocasionando que ambos tropezaran.

El miembro ninja más cercano intento estocarlo con otro ataque de Kunai, pero Naruto bloqueo el movimiento de su antebrazo con el propio para realizar un sólido derechazo en su abdomen e iniciar una secuencia de golpes poderosos en el mismo lugar a gran velocidad, como consecuencia cayó sobre los otros dos Shinobi ya derribados. Uno venia por el costado izquierdo, Naruto simplemente le pego una sólida patada contra el cuello y le uso como punto de apoyo para un salto. Como un palo dio varios giros en espiral a bastante altura y durante el trayecto recogió la cuchilla de Chakra con su poder magnético. Sin perder tiempo la activo con Chakra Raiton para caer a espaldas del último miembro en pie.

_**¡ZZOOM!**_

"¡Agh!"

Fue un solo corte que horizontal que paso en un parpadeo, lo que dividió a su oponente en dos partes en su cadera. En aquel instante los tres que estaban derribados metros atrás explotaron en un destello rojo gracias a un sello explosivo eléctrico implantado segundos antes, al momento de derribarlo mientras uso su hombro como punto de apoyo.

El Sable de Chakra Raiton fue replegado al cristal y a su vez la cuchilla sostenedora de dicho cristal regreso a la cintura del rubio. Naruto observo a sus alrededores. Sin considerar a los ninjas de Kirigakure, tomo los cuerpos de los aldeanos y los enterró como correspondía. Le tomo un par de horas, ni si quiera uso Kage Bunshin en su labor. Lo mínimo que merecían los aldeanos era aquel respeto.

Cuando observo las tumbas de los aldeanos fue cuando al rubio le llego el peso de las circunstancias. Las tumbas no poseían nombres, ya que no quedo ningún rastro o evidencias en la aldea quemada. Naruto se arrodillo frente a las tumbas. Aun podía escuchar los gritos a lo lejos de la gente. Lo que no podía escuchar fueron los gritos de los ninjas AMBU que elimino. Fue rápido en su exterminio, revelándole una sed de sangre que él mismo desconocía en sí mismo.

Tan solo en este momento pudo percatarse que había logrado desarrollar su tan ansiada estilo de esgrima Uzumaki final, Forma VII: Juyo/Vaapad durante este encuentro. Su estado mental de furia pura le permitió acceder a la forma final de Esgrima Uzumaki. Pero el coste de ello fue más allá de lo esperado.

Esto era la guerra, esto era lo que quisieron decir Jiraiya y las demás. Kurenai, Anko y en especial Konan le habían advertido sobre la cruda realidad que enfrentaría en este lugar, el duro mundo de una zona en guerra. Había partes de él que saldrían a lucir, cosas que no le gustarían, pero que tendría que aceptar. Era una guerra después de todo.

En aquel instante, Uzumaki Naruto lloro frente a las tumbas de los asesinados. Este era el objetivo por el cual Jiraiya luchaba, la enorme y temible cadena del odio. Ahora lo conocía a primera mano y no encontraba una forma de derrotarlo. ¿Cómo derrotar algo tan potente? Solo le quedo hacer un voto, uno que implicaba buscar la respuesta que su sensei y padre buscaron con tanto afán. Era su deber ante ellos y por supuesto, ante Haku y Zabuza.

Una vez dado los respetos a las tumbas anónimas, Naruto regresaba al punto de encuentro. Fue cuando de entre los arbustos un sujeto apareció. Mostraba ser de edad avanzada, cabello grisáceo azul. Era remarcable notar sentimiento nostálgico que le daba el sujeto al vestir una túnica muy similar a la de Haku y al igual que su antiguo sensei llevaba un ojo cubierto con un parche, salvo que era el contrario.

"La niebla protege Kiri." Indico el sujeto.

"Como el fuego protege Konoha." Respondió Naruto.

Inmediatamente la expresión seria del desconocido se suavizo por unos instantes, pero pronto se volvió severa para luego hacer notar al rubio algo bastante peculiar, algo que no había visto desde hace años. Las venas y arterias a un costado de su ojo cubierto se ensancharon. "¿Uzumaki Naruto? ¿Aprendiz de Jiraiya?" Pregunto una vez más con cuidado.

"El mismo." Respondió Naruto con firmeza. "Posees el Byakugan." No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. En el ojo visible del sujeto se pudo notar la expresión de sorpresa. "Espero que no sea reciente, tengo dos amigos que los poseen y no me gustaría saber que es el de uno de ellos."

"Fue durante la guerra pasada." Respondió rápidamente. Gracias a este mismo ojo pudo ver todo el encuentro anterior. No esperó que Yagura atacara esta aldea, aunque fueran solo rumores sobre el hecho de que albergaran personas con Kekkei Genkai . Pero definitivamente no esperaba la demostración que observo: su fuerza, velocidad y técnica; todo aquello indicaba que era el aprendiz de Jiraiya y el hijo de Namikaze Minato. Por todas estas razones debía tener cuidado. "Mi nombre es Ao, enviado por la resistencia."

Naruto asintió relajando todo el ambiente de inmediato. Sin decir más el rubio siguió a Ao entre el bosque, sin saber que, inconsciente y metros atrás estaba un sobreviviente del grupo AMBU.

El sujeto despertó observando sus alrededores. Quedo inconsciente al estar cercano a la explosión roja que mató a tres de sus colegas. No tenía nombre sobre el invasor, solo su descripción. La fuerza y técnica utilizadas para derrotar y eliminar a todos sus compañeros fue gigantesca, notando que tampoco había puesto esfuerzo en hacerlo. Debía relatar esto al Mizukage. **[[N/a: Si no se dieron cuenta es uno de los cinco restantes, uno que no se describió]]**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Estaban en las costas del País del Agua, dejando el bosque hace unos minutos. Naruto siguió a Ao por lo que serían una gran cadena de riscos camuflados por una densa neblina. Lo peor es que al avanzar el camino se bifurcaba en varios segmentos. "No te separes, de lo contrario puede que no vuelvas a salir de aquí." Eso sonaba bastante adecuado para el rubio. Era el lugar ideal para perderse y al mismo tiempo el lugar perfecto para instalar una base.

Al acercarse más al sujeto de Kirigakure, Naruto pudo notar que él mantenía su Byakugan siempre activo en este lugar significando que era el guía perfecto para moverse por estos lugares. El dúo se movió por las secciones hasta llegar a una pequeña ramificación final. Doblando a la derecha se adentraron en un túnel. Ao movió una roca para revelar una pared en apariencia, demostrando en realidad era el resultado de un Genjutsu. Se revelo otro túnel.

Durante el trayecto al interior, poco a poco el túnel fue transformándose en una instalación bastante decente que incluso poseía energía eléctrica. Pasaron por varias habitaciones que incluían salas de entrenamiento hasta habitaciones o bifurcaciones a otros pasillos más largos, pero no se desviaron. Llegaron hasta el fondo donde existía una última oficina. No se veía resaltar sobre las demás, salvo por el simple hecho de tener las luces encendidas y sobre todo una melodiosa voz saliendo de ella.

"¡Todo es inútil! Tenemos más ninjas, pero ni la suma de todos nosotros puede hacerle frente a un Jinchuriki con control total de su bestia. Con suerte yo sería capaz de aplazarlo." Se quejaba la voz femenina, viniendo desde dicha oficina. Ao soltó un suspiro que intrigo la atención de Naruto.

El resultado al atravesar el umbral de la oficina fue encontrarse a una total abatida mujer y a su lado un igualmente deprimido joven. De no ser por el estado mental actual del rubio hubiera sido atraído por la enorme belleza de la mujer. Cabello rojo oscuro largo, muy largo, ojos verdes, suaves labios y un cuerpo divino vistiendo una túnica celeste/azul. En la escala de Jiraiya era un 10/10.

La mujer que actualmente se refunfuñaba sobre su escritorio alzo su vista para encontrar al rubio, ignorando por completo a Ao y cualquier charla que pudiera darle. Toda la atención de sus cinco sentidos fue llevada hacia el visitante. Cabello rubio y en punta, densos ojos azules y unas intrigantes patillas, de edad de unos 20-21 _visuales_, aproximadamente su estatura y su figura bien rellena a su atuendo negro/naranja **[[N/a: El ya descrito con anterioridad en los primeros capítulos, no es el mismo pero Naruto permanece en el mismo estilo.]]**. En resumen, un perfecto espécimen masculino.

"Mei-sama, he traído al aprendiz de Jiraiya, Uzumaki Naruto." Afirmo Ao.

"_Mmm… al estilo del Kiiroi Senko, no cabe duda que es su hijo_." Pensó Mei con expectación al devorar con los ojos, digo, al analizar por completo al recién llegado y por supuesto igualmente analizaba las posibilidades. "_Ao no para de decir que estoy en la edad de contraer matrimonio._"

Ao noto la mirada seductora que lanzaba la mujer al rubio causando que sudara frio. "Erh…" Ao tosió levemente. "… Uzumaki Naruto, ella es Terumi Mei-sama, líder de la resistencia de Kirigakure." Presento a la pelirroja cortésmente ante el rubio.

"Es un placer, Terumi-sama." Se dobló cortésmente. Si, usualmente Naruto no era tan cortes, pero los acontecimientos de hoy aun sobrecargaban la mente del joven, no dando espacio para su usual carácter despreocupado y esto incluía coquetear con la belleza frente a él.

"Con Jiraiya-sama no hablamos sobre los términos de tu paga, mercenario. Como líder de la resistencia quisiera observar tus habilidades, de acuerdo a ello te daré un precio, peo debes entender que no poseemos muchos recursos." Explico la mujer detalladamente.

"No se preocupe por el precio, eso es algo en lo que no estoy interesado. Me conformaría solo con tener alojamiento, comida y un lugar donde entrenar." Explico cortantemente a la sorpresa de los tres presentes en el cuarto.

"¿No deseas nada? Lo que estás diciendo se puede malentender, ¿Qué te impediría ir al lado enemigo si ellos te ofrecieran algo mejor que nosotros?" Casi exclamo Mei ante tales palabras del rubio, lo que era comprensible.

"Si, supongo que en eso tiene razón, lo único que tendría es mi palabra como garantía. Pero si siente que no puede confiar en mi…" Naruto pareció algo ofendido en este momento. Si había algo que en verdad detestaba era que dudaran sobre su integridad, pero en esta ocasión lo dejo pasar. Era normal sospechar en periodos de guerra y la confianza era algo sumamente importante. "… creo que hay algo que puede hacer." Naruto se llevó la mano a su espalda presionando un sello oculto. En un destello hizo su aparición su arma. "Quisiera el permiso oficial de Kirigakure para ganar la legitimidad de esta arma."

La garganta de los presentes se secó al ver lo que el rubio mostraba.

"¡Shibuki!" Fue el joven junto a Mei quien logro la primera acción al gritar. "No sé cómo la obtuviste, pero es un tesoro nacional, no puedes estar pensando en…"

"Chojuro..." interrumpió Mei las palabras de su guardaespaldas. La verdad era que tanto ella como Ao estaban sorprendidos por la intervención del joven. Era tímido y con bastantes problemas de confianza, pero cuando se trataba de defender el honor de los espadachines de la niebla era el primero en saltar al ataque. "¿Qué tal una demostración? Sabes utilizarla, ¿verdad?" Pregunto interesada y con una sonrisa seductora. Ao se helo al escuchar eso, pero no alcanzo a corresponder.

"Por supuesto." Afirmo Naruto.

"Excelente. Chojuro, muéstrale a nuestro invitado su habitación mientras preparo el encuentro." El guardaespaldas asintió sin refutar al sentir el _modo comando_ de su líder. Sin decir nada más salió de la oficina seguido de Naruto para dejar a Ao y Mei a solas. "¿Por qué tan serio, Ao?" pregunto la pelirroja.

"Debe tener cuidado." Explico el nombrado. "Cuando fui a localizarlo, él se encontró con un equipo AMBU en un pueblo cercano al punto de encuentro. No se suponía que Yagura se encontrara con esa aldea, ni menos que actuara tan brutalmente." Eso sorprendió a Mei. "Naruto actuó en consecuencia eliminando a los doce ninjas AMBU sin siquiera sudar una gota y en aquel momento no tenía conocimiento de que tuviera en sus manos a Shibuki." Ah, Mei sonrió, esto cada vez se ponía mejor y mejor. "Si en verdad sabe utilizarla, no estoy seguro de lo que sea capaz."

"Estoy contando con ello, Ao." Mantuvo la sonrisa la líder de la resistencia. "_Muéstrame de que eres capaz, Uzumaki Naruto y tal vez…_"

A Ao no le gusto la sonrisa que mostraba su líder y mucho menos como crecía y se torcía.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto suspiro mientras estaba en el centro del salón de entrenamiento. No era por este encuentro que suspiraba, era por la gran cantidad de ninjas que habían oído sobre el encuentro, los cuales habían llenado las gradas que estaban a un costado. Muchos murmuraban al ver el arma que Naruto mostraba entre sus manos, después de todo pertenecía a este pueblo. El rubio ensanchó sus ojos al ver que Chojuro revelaba el arma en su espalda.

"Soy un miembro de los _Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu._" **[[N/a: Siete espadachines Ninja de la Niebla]]** Explico a la sorpresa de Naruto. "Poseedor legítimo de **Hiramekarei.**"

"Eso si es interesante, eres el tercer Espadachín de la Niebla que me encuentro." Anuncio Naruto a la sorpresa de su oponente, público y Ao. Mei no se vio sorprendida por este hecho, después de todo había hecho su tarea al momento de recopilar información sobre el mercenario.

"¿Quiénes son los otros?" pregunto notablemente curioso, el joven.

"Momochi Zabuza y Hoshigaki Kisame." Interrumpió Mei la conversación. "Te encontraste con Zabuza en tu primera misión de Rango-C, la cual inmediatamente tomo Rango-A en su encuentro, misión que tomaste bajo el mando de Hatake Kakashi, _Shiringan no Kakashi_ como miembro de su Escuadrón Genin junto a Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke." Incluso el ojo de Naruto tuvo un tic al momento de escucha toda aquella información, mientras Ao, Chojuro y el público permanecían estáticos. "Posteriormente te encontrarías con Hoshigaki Kisame, miembro de Akatsuki, después de todo eres uno de los objetivos de la organización, Jinchuriki del Kyubi no Kitsune."

La garganta de Chojuro se secó al escuchar el curriculum vitae del rubio, mientras Naruto se veía igualmente exaltado por el conocimiento de la mujer sobre él mismo. "Estoy ansiosa por ver lo que puede hacer el llamado por las naciones ninja: _Gran Error de Konoha._" Naruto miro en sorpresa ante ese término en total desconocimiento. "El hijo del _Yondaime Hokage, Kiiroi Senko_, Namikaze Minato y _Akai Chishio no Habanero_, Uzumaki Kushina, ex-miembro del escuadrón 7 bajo el mando de Sharingan no Kakashi y aprendiz de _Densetsu no Sannin _Jiraiya. No sé cómo un pueblo puede desterrar a tal ninja prometedor, desde que se supo la noticia Konoha ha sido el hazmerreír de todas las naciones."

Naruto finalmente se recuperó de su sorpresa y tomo posición de ataque, pero Chojuro parecía lejano en su mente como para recuperarse pronto a tal punto que Ao tuvo que intervenir. "Chojuro, debes atacar con todo lo que tienes desde el principio." El joven salto ante la alerta para tomar posición. El arma comenzó formar una cubierta de Chakra y al mismo instante salto sobre Naruto, formando su espada en un mazo. Naruto bloqueo el ataque con su propia espada comenzando un choque de voluntad en fuerza.

Impresionado por la habilidad de Hiramekarei, Naruto utilizo el filo de Shibuki lo que hizo que Chojuro resbalara hacia delante. Inmediatamente Naruto tomo un giro de 360° para atacar a su oponente por la espalda por el lado de sellos explosivos. Utilizando su espada como garrocha, Chojuro salto para evadir la explosión.

"Es imposible el combate cuerpo a cuerpo con aquella habilidad, debo tomar distancia." Es ese aspecto, Chojuro estaba confiado, el conocía por completo las habilidades de las demás espadas o por lo menos eso pensaba.

"**¡Shibuki: Bakugeki!**" **[[N/a: Pulverizador: Bombardeo]]** Anuncio Naruto desde el aire. Los sellos impresos en la lámina fueron lanzados hacia y cada uno exploto al contacto contra el suelo como un verdadero bombardeo, la diferencia es que eran explosiones eléctricas. Bajo solo instinto Chojuro evadió las explosiones, pero el rubio no le dio la oportunidad de pensar un contraataque. Al aterrizar, Naruto hizo que Shibuki se recargara con una nueva variedad de sellos. "**¡Shibuki: Seigen!**" **[[N/a: Pulverizador: Restricción]]** En esta ocasión, al agitar la espada y lanzar los sellos, estos fueron esparcidos por toda la zona quedando en el centro Chojuro.

Con un destello azul, todos los sellos fueron activados creando un enlace eléctrico unos con otros lo que ocasionó que Chojuro quedara atrapado al estar justo en el centro. Ni siquiera podía mover a Hiramekarei para cortar de alguna forma esa extraña red eléctrica. Lo peor era que no causaba dolor a menos que uno se intentara mover, ya que ahí se aplicaba la electricidad a quemarropa.

Una vez más cambio los sellos con otra recarga. "**¡Shibuki: Obarodo!**" **[[N/a: Pulverizador: Sobrecarga. Como anécdota, este proviene de inFAMOUS 1, lo que en el juego se le llama Sobrecarga Karmica]]** La hoja y el propio Naruto comenzaron a brillar en un intenso azul. La propia y densa electricidad los cubría. Naruto alzo su espada y realizo una sola abanicada. "**¡Shibuki: Saibansho!**" **[[N/a: Pulverizador: Corte]]** Una verdadera onda eléctrica se formó la cual paso a un costado del paralizado Chojuro.

La onda arrasó con parte del suelo y del muro formando un corte preciso que no se podía ver el final, resumido en una total demostración de electricidad concentrada. "Creo que eso fue suficiente demostración, ¿Verdad?" Comento Naruto mientras que los sellos en su espada recargada se disipaban, regresándolo a la normalidad. Entonces el rubio formo un sello con sus manos. "**Kai**" Inmediatamente la red de sellos se desactivo.

Inmediatamente Chojuro se puso en pie. "¿Co-cómo? Según los informes Shibuki jamás pudo hacer eso." Decía incrédulo el espadachín de la niebla.

"Eso es porque Shibuki jamás estuvo en un maestro en Fuuinjutsu como un Uzumaki." Explico sencillamente. El resto se mantuvo en silencio, salvo Mei quien mostraba una casi salvaje sonrisa. Todo aquel poder y ni siquiera había demostrado el poder del Kyubi.

"_No solo es un Jinchuriki, también tiene conocimiento de su clan y maneja a Shibuki como ningún otro Espadachín de la Niebla lo ha logrado. Con él de nuestro lado tendremos una oportunidad contra Yagura._" Pensaba encantada.

"Espero que mi demostración haya sido satisfactoria…" Sin duda que hoy no era el día de Naruto. No estaba en condiciones de seguir luchando. "Si me disculpan, me retirare a mi habitación. Esperaré su decisión." Sin decir más Naruto se marchó por los pasillos de la estructura oculta.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Una cama, una mesa de noche, un escritorio, un armario y cuarto de baño. Era sencillo pero cumplía con sus necesidades básicas. Pero Naruto no estaba pensando en ello, más bien en lo sucedido hoy. La muerte de los ninjas y la masacre en el pueblo. Ambos eran cosas que le habían marcado inmediatamente y tan solo en su primer día de estadía en este lugar. ¿Qué otras atrocidades le esperarían si se quedaba? ¿Qué otros horrores de la guerra vería? Tenía miedo de averiguarlo.

_**¡Toc! ¡Toc!**_

Naruto se levantó para abrir la puerta solo para encontrarse con la líder de la resistencia del otro lado. "Terumi-sama." Murmuro Naruto.

"Creo que es tiempo de que me llames algo menos respetuoso si quieres estar en la resistencia." Confeso la líder con una sonrisa, pero no le dio la oportunidad de responder. "Toma asiento." Pidió señalando la cama. Extrañado Naruto realizo el pedido, ella por su parte tomo asiento frente a él, en la silla del escritorio conjunto. "Antes de aceptarte por completo como parte de la resistencia quisiera saber tus motivos. Y no me digas sobre Shibuki, eso fue solo una excusa."

La continua sorpresa del rubio cesó con una sonrisa amarga. "¿Jiraiya-sensei le dijo?" pregunto.

"No, aunque me dio una pista. Dijo que no estabas interesado en cobrar, o que tu verdadero precio no era dinero, era algo más." Explico con detalle.

"Fue durante mi encuentro con Zabuza y su acompañante, Haku." Naruto soltó otro suspiro amargo. "Él era un niño rescatado por Zabuza de Kirigakure, específicamente del Clan Yuki."

Los ojos de Mei se ensancharon. "¿Clan Yuki? Ellos eran famosos por su manipulación Hyoton."

"Si, el último sobreviviente de su clan. Él me contó sobre su pasado y lo que vivió en Kirigakure durante su infancia bajo el reinado de Yagura. Es un sufrimiento que apenas podía comprender y es lo primero que vi cuando llegue a este continente." La furia se volvió a representar en Naruto, como respuesta electricidad cruda comenzó a acumularse entre sus manos tomando una coloración roja, algo que a Mei le llamo mucho su atención. En unos segundos se volvió a relajar. "Ese es mi pago, Mei."

"No quiero que exista otro Haku. No quiero que otro niño tenga que pasar por los perjuicios y dolores de una guerra." Agrego rápidamente con una persona en mente además de Haku. "_Konan…_" Ella también víctima de una guerra. "Por eso luchare a tu lado." Finalizo mirando fijamente a la líder de la resistencia.

Fue como si una roca golpeara a Mei directo en su pecho, porque su corazón nunca había corrido tan rápido. Y todo por la luz de la mirada de determinación pura, feroz y salvaje que demostraba el rubio. En ese instante se sintió desnuda ante su mirada fija, desnuda y muy pequeña. Junto a eso, que su corazón bombeaba más sangre de la que debía, sus mejillas comenzaron a colorarse de un escarlata, Si hubiera estado de pie se hubiera caído al sentir sus piernas como si fueran gelatina. Prácticamente se deshacía ante su mirada.

"_Esto no puede estar pasando. ¡Yo soy la que hace que los hombres caigan de rodillas! ¡No al revés!"_ Se regañó. Mientras que al principio le había visto como objetivo, no le tomo mayor interés además que por su apariencia, pero ahora tuvo la oportunidad de probar un poco del interior del joven a través de sus ojos. Lleno de vida y de luz, nunca se había sentido tan cautivada por un hombre. Con seriedad intento recobrar la compostura para levantarse del asiento. Debía ponerse en pie, pero en estos momentos, si hasta la garganta la tenía seca. "_Eres una líder de todo un grupo de resistencia, una Kunoichi Elite, ¡Demuestra lo que eres!_"

"¿Ocurre algo, Mei?" El tan solo escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios llenos de preocupación fue motivo para casi chillar.

De golpe Mei se levantó del asiento del escritorio y le dio la espalda a Naruto, parándose frente a la puerta. En su estado actual no se atrevía a dar la cara al rubio, de lo contrario se podría volver a desmoronar. "Ven mañana a primera hora a mi oficina. Te relatare los detalles sobre la resistencia y nuestros planes, igualmente te mostrare todas nuestras instalaciones." Comunico en el tono más neutro que pudo conseguir en su estado.

Rápidamente Mei se disponía a salir de la habitación, pero freno justo afuera de la puerta y sin cerrarla. "Sobre Shibuki. Veremos al final de la guerra. Muchas cosas pueden cambiar hasta entonces, pero por el momento puedes usarla con libertad." Con eso tomo la perilla de la puerta. "Buenas noches." Y cerró la puerta diciendo esas últimas palabras, dejando a un perplejo Naruto sentado en la cama.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?" Se dijo dudoso. "_Tal vez la ofendí de alguna manera._" Agrego a su escala de pensamientos que no duro mucho. Ahora tenía que comunicarse con sus novias para informarles de la situación actual. Rápidamente se sentó ante el escritorio y saco siete pergaminos para escribir. Seis para escribir una carta correspondiente a cada novia y una última para una carta general. Es verdad que tenía mucho por escribir, pero no le molesto. Era lo que ellas le habían ordenado. Ellas tendrían que ser su luz fuera de este infierno y su motivo para seguir adelante y hacerse más fuerte.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Mei se apoyó en la puerta recién cerrada soltando un suspiro. Este desarrollo fue lo último que espero, pero no resultaba incomodo en lo más mínimo, después de todo estaba en la edad para contraer matrimonio. Con la mirada de zafiros quemada en su mente se alejó hasta su habitación, después de todo ya era tarde.

"_Creo que estoy enamorada._" Se alejó tarareando. "_Algo bueno tenía que salir de todo este infierno de guerra._"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Al día siguiente, Mei instruyó a Naruto correctamente enseñándole todas las instalaciones, incluyendo el comedor, y lo que le sorprendía más al rubio era que poseían su propia Fuente Termal. Algo para relajarse en futuros combates. Luego, por supuesto, estaban los planes de la rebelión. Tendrían que invadir Kirigakure debilitando pueblos a los alrededores partidarios de Yagura, para luego crear una invasión que cause los menos daños posibles a los civiles. Después de todo ese era el objetivo de todo esto, la protección del pueblo.

Pero algo durante el transcurso de esta reunión cambio la perspectiva de la guerra por completo. Ao hizo su aparición agitado con una noticia que ninguno de ellos esperaba. "Yagura ha tomado el castillo del Daimyo. Ha eliminado a toda la familia real, proclamándose a el mismo como el nuevo Daimyo del País del Agua." Mei y Naruto observaron con estupefacción esta nueva información. "Y eso no es lo peor, planea expandir los límites del país al más próximo: El País de la Primavera."

"¡Koyuki!" Fue el único grito que sonó en la habitación proveniente del horrorizado Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor:<strong>

**¿Me extrañaron? [[Lectores: ¡Vete a la $%&$%&! ¡Eres un $%&$%!]] Er... lo tomare como un si. Estoy muy ocupado en estos momentos, pero por fin pude hacer un tiempito libre. Y con esto revelamos a las dos ultimas miembros del Harem. Si el final de este capitulo quedo mal, lo se, intente todo lo que pude e incluso escribi este capitulo como 5 veces y no me daba para una trama decente. **

**Los ultimos pasos de este fanfic estan llegando. ¿El final de la historia? ¡No! Solo que no tendria sentido si Naruto ya no es un desterrado y la historia se llama destierro. Es decir, tendra su secuela consecuente y el prologo seria lo que todos esperan: ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO EN KONOHA? Durante todo el fanfic han recibido pequeños fragmentos de informacion, pero nada concluyente, solo hipotesis y una que otra mencion. Deberian quedar entre 2 a 4 caps y luego Epilogo + Prologo del siguiente, si los dos seran subidos a la vez para no quemar tantas espectativas.**

**Ahora, tengo otro proyecto en mente que me carcome la mente y muy posiblemente sea subido junto al prologo de la continuacion. Ya saben, esa idea donde naruto es dejado en la academia por otro año. Poco a poco esta tomando forma y fuerza en mi mente al punto que tendre que escribirlo. Sera harem y de 4 a 5 integrantes. ¿Quienes? Ya saben quienes estan fichadas y expulasadas, ¿No? Asi que, no, no hinata, no sakura, y no ino. **

**¿Les gusto el momento Mace Windu? El estilo final uzumaki se caracteriza por ser tanto de espada, como fisico (preguntenle a todos esos droides que Windu masacro en Guerras Clonicas) siendo agresivo y una combinacion de todas las formas de esgrima. El de Naruto recien surgio y con el tiempo se pulira más. Respecto a Shibuki, naruto es un joven simple, no le veo instalando nombres complicados a tecnicas y aun junto ideas para más ataques, ¿Alguien se ofrece con alguna?**

**¡Reviews! ¡Comentarios! ¡Y todo lo demas!  
>¡Siempre apreciados desde el corazon!<br>****Lo que le dan ganas al autor de no rendirse  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>V **


	20. Capitulo 19

**-Destierro-  
><strong>**Capítulo 19: Rescate con una promesa**

Desde lejos se podía observar la aldea de Yukigakure, resultaba doloroso percibir esto como la famosa _calma antes de la tormenta_. Según Inteligencia, Yagura ya había hecho su movimiento y las tropas de Kirigakure estaban prontas a atacar. Esto estaba a punto de convertirse en una guerra. En momentos como este solo podía pensar en lo dicho por sus seis hermosas novias antes de marcharse de casa.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Naruto dormía plácidamente en su cama, aun cuando era bastante temprano no podría conciliar el suelo. Todo era debido a que mañana se iría rumbo a Kirigakure, pero también había otra razón más importante tras de ello. Ninguna de sus seis novias estaba en la cama en este momento. Era sospechoso, se habían comportado raro desde que les comunicó la noticia sobre su partida a ese país en conflicto, en especial Konan, Anko y Kurenai._

"_¡Despierta, holgazán!" Fue el grito que escucho antes de que las mantas que le cubrían fueran tiradas lejos de él. "¡Hoy es tu ultimo día con nosotras así que hemos programado muchas actividades para que hagas con nosotras!" Naruto observo a Kurotsuchi marcharse del cuarto dejándolo completamente aturdido por sus palabras. Tan solo entonces observo el reloj, mostrando las 05:50 AM. Los ojos de Naruto se ensancharon, ¿Por qué querían que se levantara tan temprano? Soltando un angustioso suspiro junto con murmurar cierta palabra _molesta_ tan solo pudo prepararse saliendo del cuarto a las 06:00 AM._

_El día inicio con un cómodo desayuno en la compañía agradable e increíble de Yugao para luego acompañarla a un paseo a los alrededores en la mañana fría y húmeda; una cita normal y todo lo que incluía una: charlas, abrazos, besos. Lo que termino en su regreso a casa a las 09:00 AM. Naruto estaba sospechoso a la forma en que Yugao se despidió inmediatamente con un sentimental beso en los labios. Segundos más tarde apareció Konan quien indico el inicio de su segunda cita del día._

_Ambos disfrutaron el famoso arte de la papiroflexia, Konan le enseñaba a Naruto disfrutando del contacto cercano ante las instrucciones personalizadas de la peli-azul, lo que conllevo a intercambiar varias acciones besos y abrazos sorpresivos, lo que fue subdividido en charlas amenas y tranquilas durante las instrucciones. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos termino la cita justo al mediodía. Despidiéndose de la misma forma, Konan salió para darle a bienvenida a Samui._

_Ambos se divirtieron en la cocina preparando el almuerzo para ambos. Siempre mantenían la cercanía, incluso Naruto la rodearía con sus brazos desde la espalda para ayudarle con las verduras, cosa que termino en un acalorado encuentro de lenguas donde Samui termino aprisionada contra el rubio y el mueble de la cocina. Una vez con el almuerzo terminado, lo comieron en la dulce compañía del otro y luego de haber limpiado, que curiosamente termino igual que con las verduras, solo que contra el fregadero, fueron a descansar y a bajar la comida en la serenidad de la sala. Ambos abrazados mientras se susurraban tiernas palabras._

_Dieron las 03:00 PM dándole el turno a Kurotsuchi. De inmediatamente fueron al río para una divertida nadada. Esto siempre caracterizo a Kurotsuchi, ella siempre era más activa que las demás disfrutando de actividades bastante más intrépidas. Nadaron, rieron y gozaron, incluso iniciaron una guerra de agua que se tornó más física y que termino en la orilla del río con Kurotsuchi sobre los brazos de su novio en un apasionado beso que no parecía tener fin. Posterior a eso y una vez con sus energías satisfactoriamente gastadas fueron a la orilla para reposar a los pies de un árbol._

_Con la llegada de las 06:00 PM hizo su aparición Anko llevando a Naruto de vuelta a la casa. Con esto dio inicio la presentación formal de Anko, Naruto casi se desmaya al verla tras esperar unos minutos afuera de su casa. Ahí estaba ella, Mitarachi Anko, vestida de un precioso Kimono naranja floreado. _**[[N/a: No hay porque imaginarla, vean el opening Fighting Dreamers, hay un mural donde salen todas las chicas conocidas de Konoha en kimono donde al final Jiraiya babea al encontrar a Tsunade, Anko está apoyada en Kurenai.]]**_ Era tercera vez para el rubio que presenciaba esto, un lado que Anko jamás se molestó en presentarle a alguien y que se mantuvo en secreto al rubio hasta hace unas escasas semanas: Ceremonia del Té, el pasatiempo favorito de la ex aprendiz de Sannin. Era una actividad que en verdad a ambos acercaba emocionalmente y que disfrutaban enormemente._

_El tiempo voló cuando el reloj mostro las 09:00 PM. Actualmente Anko y Naruto realizaron la ceremonia de Té en una habitación precisamente adaptada para ello en el segundo piso, ambos escucharon la voz de Kurenai llamando al rubio y pidiendo que fuera a su habitación por algo en específico. Despidiéndose de la misma forma cariñosa en un encuentro de labios la hermosa Anko, fue a su habitación para encontrarse un elegante traje negro. _Sorprendido por la elección de vestuario, Naruto lo uso y bajo al primer piso encontrándose con una gran sorpresa.

_El comedor estaba completamente arreglado con la mesa preparada de forma elegante para dos, y todo cómodamente iluminado a la luz de las velas. Pero esos detalles fueron opacados completamente ante la vista de Kurenai y en un seductor y ajustado vestido negro. El corazón de Naruto se detuvo unos minutos al ver la belleza de Kurenai, sus ojos carmesí resaltaban ante la luz. Kurenai se rió al ver la expresión completamente aturdida del joven, le saludo y le besó en bienvenida como inicio de su cita. Ninguno de los dos tuvo idea como las tres horas pasaron tan rápidamente entre charla, cena, bromas y besos; tan solo pudieron admirar como el reloj sonó ante la llegada de la medianoche._

_Kurenai se puso de pie junto al rubio, quien solo le seguía el juego a la mujer. Esta rápidamente le atrajo desde la chaqueta de su traje para atrapar sus labios con los propios. En ese mismo instante fue transformado en un títere ante la merced de Kurenai. Ella le besaba con pasión y jalaba al rubio a algún lugar, con sus ojos cerrados solo pudo seguirla encantado, solo la especialista en Genjutsu podría encantar a un hombre sin la necesidad de uno. Para cuando el choque de labios sensuales se detuvo, Naruto abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con todo en negro. Kurenai le había vendado y estaba de pie en un lugar desconocido._

"_Solo espera unos momentos, ya regreso y no te quites tu venda." Hablo Kurenai seductoramente contra su oído. El mercenario sintió como los labios de la mujer besaron los propios fugazmente antes de desaparecer ante el sonido de un portazo._

_El rubio espero, espero, y espero, por lo que parecieron diez minutos. En estos momentos se preguntaba lo sucedido durante el día, cosa que no había tenido la oportunidad de hacer gracias a la divertida distracción de sus novias. Era extraño como se organizó una cita, sin el saberlo, con cada una todo el día lo que ocasionó que pasara bastante rápido. ¿Dónde estuvo cada una durante ese momento? Fue cuando el sonido de una perilla de puerta abriéndose llamo su atención. _

"_De tres pasos al frente, Uzumaki Naruto." El rubio escucho la voz de mando de Kurenai y realizo el pedido. Volvió a esperar y volvió a escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. Otro momento pasó y la mujer hablo una vez más. "Puede quitar su venda."_

_Naruto realizo el pedido. Cuando lo hizo sus cuerdas vocales amenazaron con salir de su boca abierta y lanzarse por la ventana, mientras que toda su tráquea y garganta se secaban ocasionando un sentimiento de falta del habla y aire. No pensó en el hecho de que estaba de vuelta en su habitación, y ni siquiera se preguntó el cómo había subido las escaleras. Todos sus sentidos, y de ser posibles también el gusto, estaban enfocados en lo que estaba en frente._

_Sobre su cama estaban Yugao, Konan, Samui, Kurotsuchi, Anko y Kurenai; y lo que era más importante, estaban en seductoras prendas íntimas o comúnmente llamadas: lencería. Entre las seis cubrían bastante el repertorio de estilos y formas, creando un cuadro completo de seducción. Cada una de ellas se encontraba recostado en una posición bastante seductora, incluso apoyándose una contra otra, pero siempre observando al rubio._

"_Sebes saber que es de mala educación hacer esperar a una mujer." Indico Yugao la inmovilidad y estupefacción de su novio. "Mucho peor es hacer esperar a seis." _

_Kurotsuchi y Anko se encargaron de tomar cada brazo del rubio desde la cama y jalarlo hasta ellas. Fue cuando el infierno se desato. Para ponerlo en pocas palabras, les hizo el amor. A cada una, consecutiva o alternadamente, de varias formas y posiciones. Pudo sentir con claridad la diferencia entre cada una: Con Yugao no hubo palabras, solo sus miradas fijas en los ojos del otro mientras se movían a un ritmo propio y condescendiente; con Konan era como arcilla que se amoldaba hacia él, como dos partes de un mismo encaje mientras simplemente gemía; Samui recibía todo mientras se ponía en misión de recibir más mientras repetía múltiples veces su nombre; Kurotsuchi era más activa exigiendo a través de su propio cuerpo más al rubio mientras gritaba a toda garganta el nombre de su amado; Anko no solo gritaba el nombre del rubio, gritaba a viva voz el deseo de su amante rubio junto a varias obscenidades, incluyendo el deseo de su semilla en su interior; finalmente Kurenai era más silenciosa iniciando una charla íntima con el rubio durante el acto, recitando palabras de amor y coquetería mientras se movía al ritmo del rubio. Aunque no tuvieron miedo de expresar sus propios placeres al momento de llegar a la cúspide._

_Pero igualmente como Naruto expreso su atención individual a cada una, también vino una parte donde cada uno se dejó llevar. Donde los siete miembros de clan expresaron libremente sus sentimientos como lo que eran, un clan. Esto llevo mucha sorpresa al rubio; él se había acostumbrado a ver varios besos entre sus novias que eran consecuencias de un escape de lujuria, incluso se atrevería a decir que se tenían ciertos gustos. Su sorpresa llego a tope mientras se encontraba en un acalorado acto con Samui y Kurotsuchi, ambas sobre él. Durante un momento vio a un costado, Yugao y Konan se encontraban en un profundo y sensual beso, las lenguas de ambas devoraban a la otra al mismo tiempo que sus manos jugaban con la parte íntima de la otra, todo esto incluyendo sonrisas. En el otro costado se encontraban en una posición mucho más comprometedora Anko y Kurenai, sus piernas entrelazadas mientras se movían provocando un delicioso rose entre sus partes íntimas._

_Las cuatro amantes inmediatamente se percataron que habían sido descubiertas por su novio, tal parecía que ese era el objetivo desde un principio. Divertidas por su expresión atontada y casi desorientada, se acercaron a él sin interrumpir sus actividades con la otra. De alguna forma Samui y Kurotuschi notaron este mensaje, porque entre las dos levantaron al rubio. Ambas estaban sentadas sobre el disfrutando del placer de su entrepierna. Pronto del costado izquierdo llegaron Kurenai y Anko y del costado derecho Yugao y Konan. En tan solo unos instantes fue rodeado entre gemidos y sudor. Fue cuando el grupo completo perdió la noción del tiempo. _

_El reloj marcaba 04:30 AM cuando la actividad en la habitación había reducido su marcha con notoriedad. La mayoría de las mujeres ya estaban recostadas. En estos momentos Naruto se situaba sobre Anko mientras que ella simplemente se dejaba guiar ante los movimientos del rubio; ambos habían luchado por el control y ella resulto perdedora en esta ocasión, no que estuviera en contra de ello. De eso se trataba el hacer el amor de ellos: sobre dominar o ser dominado, sobre quien se mantenía en control sobre el otro en una larga lucha sensual y a la vez agresiva._

"_¡Vamos, patillas!" grito Anko sintiendo cada una de las estocadas adentrarse en su interior y acercándola a su clímax. Igualmente Naruto sentía como el interior de Anko se contraía más y más, logrando que su calidez y tacto fueran perfectos. Naruto pronto reclamo con sus labios el busto derecho de Anko, mientras que su mano izquierda daba para el busto restante. "¡Ah, Sí!" Exclamo en victoria ante la sensación usando sus manos para aferrarse a la sabanas de la cama al mismo tiempo que Naruto usaba su mano disponible para tomar el muslo izquierdo de la mujer y aumentar la efectividad de sus movimientos. "¡Dámelo Patillas, lo quiero! ¡Lo quiero!"_

"_¡Anko-cha-a-an!" Prolongo el grito mientras sentía como Anko comprimía de forma asombrosa sus paredes internas, como un espasmo que daba inicio a su clímax. Esto mismo fue el causante que Naruto se liberara por completo de entro de ella durante el mismo grito._

"_¡Naruto!" Anko mordió sus labios en el instante que sintió la presencia caliente en su interior, esto solo desencadeno otro clímax para ella._

_Los segundos pasaron mientras ambos sentían el calor lentamente alejarse, dejando solo el sudor frio manteniendo su íntima unión. El mercenario alzo su cabeza para buscar el rostro de Anko forzando el encuentro de ojos. Respiraban agitadamente manteniendo una sonrisa al ver los ojos del otro. En ese instante Anko dejo caer su máscara, demostrando una sonrisa no sarcástica o mal intencionada, solo de dicha y felicidad pura. Las manos de Anko se enredaron en los cabellos del rubio, mientras este solo puso una en su mentón y otra se enredó en su cabello purpura suelto. Ambos abrieron sus bocas y ladearon sus rostros para que el beso que iban a crear fuera óptimo. Los labios de ambos se amoldaron mientras las lenguas luchaban la una contra la otra en un duelo infinito. Esto duró unos minutos en lo que solo se detuvieron para un breve comentario de Anko antes de seguir:_

"_De saber que esto terminaría así y de que serias así de bueno, te hubiera asaltado durante los Exámenes Chunin."_

_Naruto solo respondió continuando el beso, reacomodándose para dejar a los dos de lado. Una vez que el aire les hizo falta, Anko se acomodó bajo el mando del rubio creando un abrazo sensible. La ex aprendiz de Sannin podía escuchar los latidos de corazón del mercenario con tranquilidad. _

_Sin aviso previo, Naruto fue arrancado de los brazos de Anko. Esta estuvo sorprendida al inicio, pero pronto sintió unos brazos rodeando su cintura, demostrando ser Kurenai, logrando acomodarse para ver lo que estaba a punto de pasar. La responsable del rapto momentáneo fue Yugao, quien abordo al rubio iniciando un sonoro beso contra sus labios. _

"_No tan rápido, aun te queda el Evento 51." _**[[N/a: Veamos quien adivina de donde saque eso.]]** _Durante el beso la mujer no perdió el tiempo al llegar con sus manos a la entrepierna del rubio. Este no tardo en soltar un gemido cuando ella comenzó a jugar durante el beso, pero como saben nunca deben jugar con un bromista. Naruto no perdió el tiempo en devolverle el favor de la misma forma. Yugao no tardo en gemir ante los movimientos del rubio, lo que finalmente causo la desesperación de ella. "¡Ya basta de juegos!" _

_Rápidamente la peli-purpura se levantó y se sentó en las caderas del rubio, introduciéndolo dentro de ella. Yugao no dejo que el rubio se moviera, ella fue quien quiso hacer todo el trabajo durante el movimiento placentero, ganando el control total y poder sobre su amante. Lo único que podía hacer Naruto era gemir con cada movimiento de su novia. Ambos no tardaron en llegar a final del viaje. Durante este acto las demás observadoras se acercaron al rubio para compartir besos o caricias junto a él, incluso en caso de Kurenai servir como punto de apoyo._

_Con un grito Naruto culmino en Yugao a su mucho disfrute y placer. Como consecuencia ella se dejó caer sobre el rubio al no poder aguantar su propio peso. Ahora con plena libertad el rubio abrazo a su amante, solo que dejo sus manos en sus muslos. "Pervertido." Gruño con furia falsa la mujer peli-purpura. Cualquier otro reclamo que tuviera fue interrumpido por los labios del rubio, dejándole en claro cuando la amaba. Durante el transcurso del beso Anko movió su brazo derecho para acomodarse bajo este y contra el mentón del rubio. _

_Viendo oportunidad todas hicieron lo mismo. Kurotsuchi acompaño a Yugao sobre el rubio, posicionando su cabeza en su tórax superior, dejando su cabeza bajo la de Anko. Kurenai, quien era parcialmente la almohada actual del rubio se reacomodo correctamente contra las almohadas en su cabeza y dejar descansar la cabeza de su amante bajo sus pechos, poniéndose bajo él. Samui busco abrigo contiguo al rubio quedando lado a lado a su cabeza levemente elevada por el cuerpo de Kurenai y Konan quedo entre Yugao y Samui contra el brazo el rubio._

_Felizmente satisfechos, Naruto y Yugao se separaron del beso para notar los cambios a sus alrededores, quedando completamente rodeados por las otras mujeres. El peso adicional sobre el rubio no le molesto, era algo que se había acostumbrado progresivamente, al inicio con solo Yugao, luego Konan, Samui y lentamente aumentando el número, lo que el resulto completo durante esta semana. Incluso antes de que pudiera darle más pensamiento a este asunto, Kurotsuchi le estaba besando castamente._

_Divertida por este desenlace, Yugao jalo las sabanas contra el grupo completo, agradeciendo la baja temperatura del momento para dar la comodidad correspondiente y la oportunidad de todos dormir unidos. Entre tanto Naruto seguía luchando contra una oportunidad de hablar. Una vez que Kurotsuchi terminara el beso lo inicio Samui, seguido de Konan, Anko, y finalmente Kurenai. _

_Por unos minutos la calma y el silencio reinaron el cuarto en lo que el grupo se reajustaba, hasta que finalmente Naruto lo termino._

"_¿Por qué?" se atrevió a preguntar Naruto._

"_¿Por qué, que?" Cuestiono Yugao._

"_Hoy…" Naruto no entendía como iniciar. "Fue asombroso, increíble e inolvidable. Tuve la oportunidad de pasar un día perfecto con ustedes, pero, ¿Por qué?"_

"_¿Necesitamos una razón para pasar un día con nuestro amado líder de clan?" Pregunto divertida Kurenai ante la estupefacción del rubio. Dicho enunciado causo varias risillas alrededor de todas las muchachas. "Para ser un hombre que vive el sueño de cualquier otro suenas bastante desagradecido."_

"_¡No! ¡Nada tiene que ver!" Se defendió el rubio sin saber que había caído en la trampa de Kurenai. "Fue un día perfecto de principio a fin, un día que recordare como los más preciosos para mí. Junto a cada uno que es valioso en mis recuerdos, como cada momento que paso con ustedes." Sobra decir que todas se sonrojaron con la honestidad del rubio, incluyendo a su mucho disgusto, Anko y Kurotsuchi. "Pero fue bastante organizado."_

"_Eso está claro, fue porque así lo planeamos." Confeso Anko sin pena._

"_Fue por lo que vas a vivir en los próximos tiempos." Interrumpió drásticamente el humor, Konan. Algo que todas estaban tratando de evitar. "Vas a la guerra, Naruto. No es otra misión de mercenario en tu agenda. Vas a ver atrocidades y horrores que un humano no debería ver, y será doloroso. Podrías perder tus valores e incluso tu fe." Konan soltó un escalofrió, pero Naruto tomo su mano para apegarla contra su brazo un poco más._

"_Cuando llegue el momento más oscuro, o incluso pierdas tu fe en la humanidad o tus sueños. Recuerda que nos tienes aquí. Recuerda que estamos junto a ti. Recuerda este día. Tómalo como punto de referencia y ante cualquier dolor, llámalo a tu mente. Queremos que nos dejes ser tu luz en la oscuridad." Confeso Samui a la sorpresa de todos, y ella que no era muy habladora._

"_Entiende que ya a estas alturas estaremos aquí para ti, para bien o para mal." Confeso Kurotsuchi. Mientras que a Naruto le sorprendió bastante las palabras sinceras de Samui, las de Kurotsuchi fue la que le asombraron más. El aun recordaba que ella estaba condicionalmente. No estaba segura al inicio, pero aquí estaba, asegurando sus sentimientos por él. _

"_Puede que aquí una sea más tímida que otra, pero estamos aquí porque te amamos. Aun cuando no podamos ser la única para ti, tu serás el único para nosotras." Agrego Kurenai. "He tenido relaciones en el pasado, pero todos demostraron ser egoístas e insensibles. Tú eres único, el único que hace que cada día de mi vida sea interesante, divertido y único. No quiero que pierdas tu forma de ser en la guerra."_

"_Se fuerte, se hábil, se astuto, se valiente, se gentil, se intrépido." Enumero rápidamente Yugao. "Se todas esas cosas que solo tú puedes ser, se el hombre que elegimos amar."_

"_Chicas…" Murmuro el rubio casi al borde de las lágrimas, pero ellas lo notaron, por lo que inmediatamente presionaron su posición contra el rubio. "…gracias, prometo, en mi nindo, que no las olvidare y que no cambiare. Regresare a ustedes." Inmediatamente cada una beso una parte de la cara del rubio a la que tenían alcance, causando una risilla apenada del rubio. "lo prometo."_

_Y así, una a una fueron cerrando los ojos, dejando como siempre al vigilante Uzumaki Naruto. Tan solo podía apreciarlas mientras dormían, sintiendo sus respiraciones en forma de coro. Unos minutos pasaron para cuando se atrevió a hablar, cerciorándose que las respiraciones de cada una indicaran que estaban dormidas._

"_Prometo, aunque no sepa cómo o donde, me casare con ustedes." Murmuro solemnemente a tiempo para que el cansancio le dominara y cayera dormido en la calidez de los brazos de su clan; y sin saber que en realidad cada una de ellas estuvo despierta escuchando la promesa final del mercenario._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_Debo regresar a ellas, no importa cómo._" Se dijo recordando su promesa.

Naruto se acercaba a la aldea junto a su escuadrón. Era su primera misión al mando de un equipo bajo la orden de la resistencia, o sea Terumi Mei. A medida que se acercaban el rubio sintió algo extraño en el ambiente. Lentamente comenzó a hacerse más y más frio. En la distancia actual hasta llegar al pueblo nieve había comenzado a caer con un cielo atrozmente nublado.

"_¡Generador de calor!_" El legado del padre de Koyuki había sido afectado de alguna manera en este conflicto. Seguramente pensarían que esto dificultaría un poco la habilidad de los ninjas del pueblo. "Chojuro…" Pidió Naruto a su actual compañero y espadachín de la niebla. Estaba claro que Mei le había enviado como un método de vigilar sus movimientos, después de todo era su primera misión. "Toma al escuadrón y envíalo al pueblo, salva y retira a todos los ninjas que puedas. No estamos aquí para ganar la guerra, somos un escuadrón de salvamento."

"Entendido, ¿Pero qué harás tú?" pregunto curioso.

"Está claro que el objetivo primario es el Daimyo. Este pueblo no posee Kage, el líder directo es el Daimyo. Quitando su líder al pueblo podrá manejar a los aldeanos con facilidad. ¡Voy al palacio!" Explico. "Y no te preocupes por ellos, lo importante para Kirigakure es quitar la fuerza miliar, no se arriesgaran en perder tiempo eliminando civiles." Con un Raiton: Shunshin, Naruto desapareció en un pequeño campo de rayos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto saltaba a gran velocidad por el pueblo en camino al castillo notando que el ataque recién estaba comenzando. Muchos de los ninjas y aldeanos aún no se percataban del ataque, por lo que seguían con sus rutinas normales. En unos segundos llego al palacio, estando igual que la última vez que lo visito. Pero algo curioso ocurría en su exterior, había cámaras con todo un equipo de filmación, incluyendo al familiar director de la última vez. Y lo más importante, frente a las cámaras estaba Koyuki, como siempre demostrando sus grandes capacidades de actriz. Decidiendo no bajar inmediatamente, el mercenario se refugió entre la parte superior del castillos externa, limitándose a observar.

Fue cuando noto que era el instante ideal.

"**¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Atrás de Naruto aparecieron diez copias. El mercenario no tuvo que mirarlas o hacer algún gesto de orden, todos sabían que hacer. Gracias a otro Raiton: Shunshin desaparecieron en un campo de rayos. "_Con este movimiento podríamos adelantar el triunfo de la guerra_." Pensó en victoria sin quitar su vista del equipo de filmación, lo que fue oportuno porque un ataque vino desde el cielo en centro de escenario como forma de distracción.

En segundos, justo donde cayó el ataque, lo que posteriormente se dio a entender que era un rayo, se encontraba en pie un sujeto con la banda de Kirigakure, a su espalda se encontraban otros seis con máscaras AMBU.

"Lamento interrumpir la filmación de su película, pero tenemos un Daimyo que exterminar." Indico con arrogancia el sujeto alzando al cielo sus brazos, en cada mano estaba una espada con un par de extensiones filosos tanto en la parte superior como inferior de forma curva. "Y no te molestes en pedir ayuda a tus guardias, ellos ya fueron eliminados." Agrego descaradamente disfrutando la mirada de miedo en la mujer. "Ahora, si me permites, haré lo que debo… **¡Raiton: Ikazuchi no Kiba!**" **[[Elemento del Rayo: Colmillos de Rayo]]**

Koyuki solo pudo ver como dos canales de rayos eran formados desde las los espadas hasta el cielo y luego hacia ella, ni siquiera se espantó o se movió, su instinto al cubrirse no funcionaba mientras las cámaras aun filmaban tan terrible evento. Pero antes de que los rayos bajaran hasta ella fueron desviados hacia el frente cayendo sobre un sujeto que ella no había notado en llegar. Fue completamente bombardeado a quemarropa pero el pareció absorberlo, como si el mismo llamara el ataque reemplazando a un pararrayos.

"¡Sigan filmando!" Ordeno el Director al ver tal escena de intervención.

"Pero señor director, el pueblo está bajo ataque…" Indico el Asistente totalmente nervioso.

"¿Dónde está su espíritu de cineasta? Las películas recientes no han sido éxitos de taquilla, y nuestro héroe acaba regresar a tiempo para una secuela." Indico confiado el Director de la producción. El resto le miro confundido ante aquellas palabras.

"¿El héroe regreso? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?" preguntó el asistente realmente perplejo.

"¿Es que no lo ves? Soy un cineasta, mi trabajo es jamás olvidar un rostro y reconocerlo incluso con los cambios del tiempo." Con entusiasmo el hombre se puso de pie de su silla plegable y señalo al hombre en pleno campo de batalla. La electricidad aun le rodeaba ligeramente luego de haber absorbido el par de rayos, pero las señales seguían ahí: ojos azules, pelo rubio y dos patillas por mejilla. "¡El Héroe del País de la Primavera! ¡Uzumaki Naruto!"

Todos escucharon el grito dramático del director, incluso Koyuki. "¿Naruto?" Repitió incrédula.

"Dos cosas debe hacer el héroe: proteger a la princesa y cumplir sus promesas." Los rayos se centellaban a lo largo y ancho del cuerpo de Naruto se concentraron en sus brazos. "¡Y mi promesa fue protegerte'ttebayo!" El Chakra Futon rápidamente comenzó a reaccionar con la electricidad en los brazos del rubio. "¡Prepárense para un acercamiento, Señor Director!"

"¡No sé quién te creas, pero no eres bienvenido aquí!" Gruño el desatendido atacante. "**¡Raiton: Rairyu no Tatsumaki!**" **[[Elemento del Rayo: Tornado del Dragón Rayo]]** El espadachín comenzó a agitar sus espadas, de acorde a sus acciones un trueno cayó del cielo sobre él mismo. El destello comenzó a crecer formando un tornado y este mismo tornado formo un dragón. Abriendo su gigantesca boca el tornado con forma de dragón se lanzó sobre Naruto.

"Creo que tengo algo para corresponder eso, **¡Vórtice Iónico!**" La energía eléctrica acumulada en los brazos de Naruto gracias al ataque anterior de su oponente se combinó con su Chakra Futon y con un giro lo lanzo a su oponente en forma de un gigantesco tornado chocando contra el dragón. Al inicio el ninja portador de las dos espadas se vio confiado, pero en cuestión de segundos toda confianza se fue cuando su dragón fue tragado por el vórtice para seguir su curso hacia él.

El de las espadas gemelas fue el único con el tiempo de reacción necesario para esquivar el vórtice, el resto de su escuadrón no tuvo su mismo destino al ser atrapados dentro del vórtice. Muchos metros más atrás se logró dispersar el ataque con todos los ninjas eliminados, mucha a la impresión del ninja de Kirigakure.

"Soy Kurosuki Raiga, _Kiri no Shinobigatana nananin Shu_, portador de Kiba." Se presentó manteniendo su gran arrogancia. "Si no te molesta, me gustaría saber el nombre de la persona a la que voy a matar."

"Uzumaki Naruto, y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber." Con el electromagnetismo llamo las cuchillas de chakra a sus manos activando los Sables Futon. "¡Director, esto listo para mi acercamiento!"

El ninja de Kirigakure apenas tuvo tiempo para pensar en las palabras inesperadas de su oponente, puesto que ambos ya estaban en un choque de espadas. El par de espadas y sables chocaban intensamente, pero Raiga sonrió confiado. No tardo en insertar su afinidad elemental a las espadas para impactar a Naruto, pero él pareció inafectado. Inmediatamente comenzó con una secuencia bastante veloz de cortes, los que el espadachín de la niebla tenía bastante dificultad para bloquear gracias a su acelerado ritmo: Corte derecho superior, corte derecho inverso inferior, corte izquierdo, corte inverso inferior. Esto se repitió unas tres veces, solo el tiempo suficiente para que Raiga tomara confianza falsa.

Inmediatamente Naruto cambio con un salto en espirar para caer a espaldas del oponente y pegar una potente patada justo por debajo de la nuca. El impulso fue suficiente para hacer revolar a Raiga varios metros por el suelo.

"_Naruto-san,_" El rubio paro momentáneamente su ataque al escuchar la voz de Chojuro en su oído gracias al pequeño comunicador de radio pegado a este. "_tenía razón respecto al ataque. Los únicos objetivos de Yagura son los ninjas de aquí. Estamos evacuando la mayor cantidad que podemos, ¿Logro rescatar a la Daimyo?_"

"Estoy en eso, me están entreteniendo un poco. No te preocupes y ve a los barcos, estaré ahí a la hora acordada." La atención regreso a Raiga que se estaba levantando. "Lamento ser tan breve, pero me están esperando." Rápidamente Naruto concentro chakra adicional en las cuchillas y las lanzo contra Raiga. Gracias al electromagnetismo podía controlar su dirección en ida y vuelta. Con facilidad acorralo al oponente con una cuchilla a cada lado.

Instintivamente Raiga salto evadiendo ambos ataques, solo no esperaba que Naruto contaba con ello, ya que estaba frente a él a varios metros de altura. "**¡Futon: Rasenregan!**" Las dos esferas blancas perforaron directamente el abdomen de Raiga. Inmediatamente ambas esferas se agrandaron y como dos burbujas le cubrieron para ser despedido contra la parte alta del castillo. Naruto aterrizo en victoria recibiendo en sus manos las dos cuchillas magnetizadas.

Mientras todo esto pasaba la líder del pueblo estaba estupefacta. Normalmente actuaba con propiedad y exactitud, siempre atenta a cualquier suceso que pudiera ocurrir en el pueblo. Pero en esta ocasión fueron tantas las sucesiones de eventos a gran velocidad que se vio incapaz de hacer algo. No solo habían logrado infiltrarse en el pueblo creando un ataque a gran escala, también habían llegado hasta el punto de matar a sus guardias personales; y cuando pensó que todo había terminado el había regresado.

Pese al poco tiempo de conocerlo, Koyuki siempre considero a Naruto como un amigo cercano. Al inicio solo lo vio como un mocoso hiperactivo con delirios de grandeza que no sabía cuándo callarse. Tan solo cuando lo vio actuar con aquella determinación y fuerza fue que su perspectiva sobre el comenzó a cambiar. Tenía una real simple forma de ver el mundo, una forma que tal vez nació de una experiencia previa. Él le enseño sobre luchar por lo que era en verdad importante encontrando la fuerza que nace de aquellos sentimientos. Al final de cuentas estaba realmente orgullosa de llamarle amigo, y más importante aún, héroe de su pueblo.

Breves meses pasaron para que volviera a saber de él y no fueron noticias agradables. Uzumaki Naruto fue desterrado de Konohagakure. Inmediatamente instigo acciones. Inicialmente envió mensajes sobre el paradero del rubio, en una buena instancia podría ser agregado como Shinobi entre sus filas, considerándolo un completo honor. Fue sorprendente cuando ninguna respuesta regreso a cambio, como si nunca hubieran llegado o nunca les hubiera importado donde se encontraba el rubio. Como contra-reacción inmediata Koyuki paró todo el comercio y relaciones con Konoha. Un pueblo que desterrara al héroe nacional como si fuera una pieza de basura no valía la pena para tener de aliados. El País de la Primavera progresaría, con o sin Konoha.

Y ahora, en su momento de mayor necesidad, una vez más aparecía el héroe de su nación. Pero en esta ocasión regreso como un hombre luego de los años que han transcurrido.

"Koyuki, ¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó el rubio acercándose a ella. Lamentablemente el tiempo de reacción de la Daimyo no era muy bueno. Tan solo pudo observar los cambios del rubio hecho hombre, ahora más detalladamente gracias a que lo tenían tan cerca de él. "¿Koyuki?"

"¿Eh…?" Fue cuando su lucidez volvió. "_¡No es el momento para esto! ¡Mi pueblo está sufriendo!_" Se regañó rápidamente notando la verdadera gravedad del asunto. "¡Naruto! Yo, el pueblo… ayuda a mis ninjas a proteger el pueblo. Si todos trabajamos juntos…"

"Perderíamos…" termino Naruto con una mirada apagada. "Acabar con un tentáculo no matara al pulpo, solo atacara con otro." Sobraba decir que las palabras del rubio no le gustaban a la Daimyo. "Pero si acabamos con la cabeza, todas sus extremidades morirán. Si tu llegaras a morir todo el pueblo caería ante la desesperanzas por eso vine por ti y tus ninja… para luchar la batalla que en verdad importa,"

"Pero los aldeanos…" Reclamaba la mujer, pero fue interrumpida una vez más.

"Sé que no quieres, yo tampoco. Probablemente muchos sufrirán a manos de Yagura, pero será por poco, lo prometo." Koyuki gruño en frustración e impotencia por las palabras del rubio. "Ellos necesitan que su reina este viva para poder seguir adelante." La mujer de cabello azul no respondió, simplemente agacho su cabeza y su mirada, Naruto capto el mensaje. "Es hora de irnos."

"¡Espera!" Interrumpió el director. "¡Llévanos contigo!" Exigió el artista cineasta.

"Donde vamos no es un lugar para civiles…"

"…así como no lo era este lugar tiempo atrás." Debatió inmediatamente el director. "¡Déjanos filmar otra obra maestra para inspirar a las futuras generaciones!"

"En verdad no me los voy a poder sacar de encima verdad." En ese momento el sensor eléctrico de Naruto comenzó a activarse ante la cantidad enorme de auras eléctricas que se acercaban y por si fuera poco tenía confirmación de este hecho.

"_¡Naruto-san, no sé qué este haciendo ahí pero debe salir! ¡Refuerzos van en camino! Nosotros ya estamos en la zona de encuentro._" Fue la voz de Chojuro que vino por el comunicador, haciendo que el rubio gruñera en voz baja.

"Tal parece que no podre deshacerme de ustedes…" dijo con desdén. "**¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" En un equipo de veinte copias tomaron a todo el equipo de filmación, mientras que el Naruto real tomo a Koyuki en estilo nupcial. Incluso entre 6 habían tomado el carro de la cámara con el director y el asistente a bordo. Acto seguido dieron un brinco sobre el tendido eléctrico y se deslizaron por los cables de alta tensión a la sorpresa de todos. Las chispas saltaban mientras Naruto se deslizaba a gran velocidad, agradeciendo la funcionalidad del cable de dos vías para llevar entre los seis el carro de la cámara.

"¡Increíble!" grito el director fascinado. En cuanto dijo esto un equipo de ocho ninjas AMBU aparecieron saltando por los techos de las casas para seguirles. "¡Una escena de persecución y ni siquiera teníamos el equipo para ese tipo filmación! ¡Los matare si apagan la cámara!" Ordeno el director con confianza al ver como filmaban mientras las seis copias de Naruto gruñían ya que ellos llevaban el carro por el tendido eléctrico. "¡Puedo oler un Oscar!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Diez copias de Naruto se encontraban infiltrándose en el edificio de Investigación y Desarrollo del pueblo. Era un edificio con alta seguridad la cual fue desactivada gracias a que Chojuro había venido antes para rescatar a los científicos. Este edificio se consideraba militar al contener todo tipo de desarrollos ninja ocupados en todo el pueblo. Esta misión era de gran importancia para el rubio y para la guerra en general.

Con gran eficacia y sin decir una palabra, el grupo se dividió en la búsqueda de algo específico. Gracias a su gran trabajo de equipo no tardaron en cumplir el objetivo. En el tercer nivel del edificio un Naruto llamo al resto en una oficina completamente llena de planos y desarrollos. Los diez rubios sonrieron ante el descubrimiento. Esto en efecto podría cambiar el curso de la guerra dependiendo de en qué manos cayera. Si Yagura llegaba a obtener este tipo de información seria el fin de todo. Por suerte ningún ninja de Kirigakure parecía haber llegado.

"¡Sellen toda la información y envíenla a Myobokuzan!" Indico el primer rubio. "Asegúrense de no dejar nada, Yagura no debe saber lo que hacían aquí."

En cuestión de minutos, la sala que una vez había estado llena de información estaba completamente vacía y un último sapo mensajero había sido enviado. Rápidamente el grupo de rubios salió del edificio, saliendo por el lado este del pueblo para llegar a las vías del tren. Inmediatamente colocaron un sello en cada riel y al activarse un destello eléctrico fue recorrido a lo largo del metal. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando el equipo de veinte clones de Naruto más el Naruto original aparecieron. Los diez que habían llegado antes sonrieron y desaparecieron en un cumulo de humo traspasando los objetivos logrados al Naruto real.

"¡Misión cumplida!" Grito Naruto con Koyuki en brazos al frente. Sin miedo aterrizo sobre los rieles y con gran maestría y velocidad se comenzó a deslizar por sobre ellos con su corriente eléctrica gracias a los sellos que habían implantado los Bunshin anteriores. Los veinte seguidores copiaron al primero deslizándose a gran velocidad rumbo a los barcos. Para ese entonces ya habían dejado a sus perseguidores atrás. El primero en recibirlos fue Chojuro.

"Naruto-san, estamos listos para zarpar." Eran cuatro los barcos de gran tamaño, lo suficiente para transportar a todas las tropas rescatadas y a la Daimyo. "Solo una pregunta, ¿Quiénes son ellos?" comento señalando al equipo de filmación.

"Es una historia larga." Se rió entre dientes el rubio mientras Koyuki se bajaba de los brazos del rubio para observar en el borde del barco la tierra donde ella nació. La nieve comenzaba a cubrir nuevamente el paisaje, como si la misma tierra supiera la falta de la presencia de su princesa. Pronto un suave destello amarillo-rojizo se podía ver por sobre las montañas, lugar donde Yukigakure se encontraba. La Daimyo se arrodillo en sollozos desconsolados ante el significado de aquel destello.

Fuego. El pueblo estaba en llamas.

"_Ese es el método de Yagura, el miedo._" gruño el rubio en su mente.

"Les falle, prometí no abandonarlos." Sollozaba la mujer. "Qué clase de Daimyo no puede proteger a su gente." Fue cuando un recuerdo reciente llego a la mente del rubio.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Era un momento al azar, entre las 09:00 AM y Mediodía. Konan se encontraba sentada entre las rodillas del rubio, ambos frente a una mesa pendientes de una figura de papel en construcción. Naruto era torpe, pero Konan le guiaba con sus manos para que siguiera sus movimientos._

"_No puedo creer que seas tan buena en esto." Concluyo Naruto admirado por la habilidad de la mujer entre sus brazos. _

"_Bueno, necesitaba algo para distraerme durante la guerra. Yahiko y Nagato no siempre hacían un buen trabajo." Esta respuesta de la peli-azul formo un silencio incomodo entre ambos, después de todo el mercenario se marcharía mañana a una Kirigakure._

"_Como es… ya sabes… la guerra." Murmuro Naruto, cosa que Konan no tuvo problemas en oír, después de todo la distancia entre la boca de Naruto y el oído de Konan era bastante escasa. Solo un movimiento de cuello bastaba para que se encontraran. _

"_Es como un mar de desesperanza y perdición. Nunca puedes asegurar que va a pasar mañana. Pueden haber escases, pueden atacar, pueden incendiar un pueblo sin motivo. Donde alimentar la esperanza es tan difícil como alimentar tu boca. Pero en realidad en lo único con lo que puedes vivir. Esperando un mañana mejor." Explico con pena en su voz._

_Naruto igualmente se desanimó ante esa explicación. "¿Y encontraste ese mañana mejor?" Pregunto con la misma voz apagada._

"_Te encontré a ti, ¿Verdad?" Konan respondió con una gran alegría bastante repentina y espontánea, entonces volteo su cabeza y le dejo observar su rostro sonriente. "Tú eres mi mejor mañana." Y sin más capturo sus labios con los propios. Naruto fue impresionado con la gran calidez que otorgaba el beso en su interior, como si en verdad comunicara sus sentimientos. _

"_Te amo." Contesto el rubio antes de volver a besarla. Konan soltó un gemido al sentir como Naruto correspondía el beso de la misma manera. Sus manos que estaban juntas sobre la mesa se entrelazaron para luego ser jaladas hasta Konan, mientras ella disfrutaba tanto el beso como del ajustado abrazo realizado por su novio sin saber sobre la grulla recién terminada en la mesa._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"No importa lo que pase, mientras tu sigas con vida ellos tendrán su mejor mañana." Escucho Koyuki al sentir a Naruto ponerle una mano sobre su hombro. Ella se volteó para encontrarse con el rubio. Se sorprendió que también poseía una mirada de impotencia severa. Fue cuando entendió que él se sentía si era posible peor que ella. ¿Cómo te sentirías si tuvieras el poder pero no podrías usarlo para proteger lo que importa? Siguiendo con su llanto, Koyuki abrazo al rubio para sepultarse contra su pecho buscando consuelo.

"Prometo que regresaras, prometo que ellos serán rescatados y tú sabes que yo nunca retrocederé a mi palabra. Ese es mi camino ninja." Durante el llanto Koyuki se comenzó a reír momentáneamente al escuchar esas mismas palabras que había escuchado tanto tiempo atrás, que significaron tanto en aquel entonces y que lo seguían significando. Entonces, unos minutos más tarde se quedó dormida en sus brazos.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Una semana había pasado desde entonces y tan solo unas horas desde que habían desembarcado en el base de la resistencia. Ahora el grupo conformado de Mei, Ao y Chojuro estaban frente al escritorio y frente al rubio. Naruto estaba en frente relatando la información encontrada en el pueblo. Mientras tanto Koyuki se encontraba dormida en la habitación de Naruto, aun superaba el golpe de haber perdido su reino aunque el rubio la ayudara bastante con su consuelo.

"Esto es lo que nos dará la ventaja que decidirá la guerra." Naruto demostró un plano a los presentes como pieza fundamental rescatada por el rubio durante su estadía en Yukigakure.

"Nunca he visto algo parecido antes, pero parece ser una…" dedujo dudoso Ao.

"Armadura de Chakra." Sonrió Naruto en respuesta.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong>

**"¡Hagamosla en Tecnicolor!" **

**Se los juro, ese director me descostillo de risa cuando vi la pelicula por primera vez y quise agregarlo. En fin, un capitulo más. El sigueinte es el encuentro entre las dos y lo que desencadenaria ese encuentro. Pongan sus cascos y vayan al refugio anti-bombas mas cercano, es solo una advertencia XD.**

**"This is SPARTA!"**

**¿Se preguntaran porque digo eso? ¡Superamos los 300 Reviews! Muchas gracias, son los mejores y espero seguir resibiendo tal cantidad abrumadora de poder de pelea. Tal vez podamos matar a majin buu.**

**Ahora ando un tanto ocupado. Ademas de todo eso recuerdo mi infacia con "Sonic Generations" y ademas ando en una batalla brutal con "Dragon Ball: Ultimate Tenkaichi" Explociones como ninguna otras.**

**¡Reviews! ¡Siempre se agradecen!  
>¡Superemos la meta!<br>¡Lleguemos a los 400!  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>V **


	21. Capitulo 20

**-Destierro-  
><strong>**Capitulo 20: Progresiones y alianzas**

"_Es agradable…_" Eran los primeros pensamientos de Kazahana Koyuki al despertar, todo debido a tres simples hechos: No estaba presente el molesto movimiento del barco, la cama era mucho más cómoda que antes y una suave esencia varonil estaba impregnado en la almohada. Una escancia que era bastante familiar a la que había sentido durante esta ultima semana.

Abriendo los ojos lo primero que noto fue el muro desconocido que observaba al estar acostada de lado. Lentamente sintiendo como sus músculos se estiraban miro al techo, igualmente desconocido y finalizo al mirar al lado opuesto. Era una habitación pequeña con un escritorio, mesa de noche y armario, sin contar la cama en la que estaba descansando. Involuntariamente soltó un bostezo ante los músculos relajados. Cuando el sentimiento de reciente de despertar salió de su mente comenzaron las preguntas: ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué era este lugar? ¿Quién vivía aquí? ¿Por qué estaba aquí?

Como si alguien hubiera estado escuchando sus dudas en su mente la puerta se abrió, revelando al rubio ya conocido, quien mostraba ser ya todo un hombre. Las únicas razones por las que logro reconocerle eran por sus ojos azules brillantes y sus patillas tan características e únicas. El hombre llevaba una bandeja con desayuno completo.

"Koyuki, me alegra que despertaras. Traigo a tiempo el desayuno, sé que no es tan lujoso como los de tu palacio, pero es lo mejor que pude obtener." Se excusó el shinobi mercenario. Diciendo esto el rubio dejo la bandeja sobre el escritorio despejado. "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Si, solo…" Y una vez más los pensamientos de su pueblo abandonado abordaron su mente. No era posible que estuviera un minuto tranquila sin pensar en ellos. ¿Cómo era posible? Hace años había hecho todo lo posible para alejarse de ellos, olvidar que alguna vez perteneció a aquel lugar, solo para seguir sus sueños como actriz. Ahora casi no podría respirar al sentirse lejos de ellos, como si en verdad les hubiera abandonado a propósito. "…no me sentía tan impotente desde que me ayudaste a recuperar mi pueblo. Tal parece que siempre te las arreglas para aparecer durante las peores crisis y cuando más te necesito."

Naruto sonrió de cierta manera incierta seguido de un incomodo silencio. "¿Podrías explicarme que es lo que esta pasando?" siguió Koyuki mientras se sentaba aun bajo las mantas de la cama, por alguna razón el cuarto era frio.

"Creo que es lo mínimo que mereces saber…" Naruto tomo la bandeja que dejo sobre el escritorio y la posiciono en las piernas de Koyuki para dejarla disfrutar de su desayuno mientras comenzaba el relato. "Supongo que ya debes saber sobre la situación en el País del Agua. La guerra civil que inicio Yagura para exterminar todos los Kekkei Genkai." La princesa de la nieve/primavera asintió comprensivamente. "Tal parece que el desgraciado adquirió un nuevo nivel de locura al matar al Daimyo para adjudicarse a si mismo como el nuevo líder absoluto de esta tierra. Su primera acción fue expandir sus fronteras."

"¿Él fue el que ataco mi pueblo?" pregunto horrorizada, pero dicha pregunta no necesitaba confirmación, era simplemente evidente. "¿Cuál es el plan?" pregunto dudosa. "porque hay uno, ¿verdad?"

"Hasta el momento estábamos reuniendo fuerzas, buscando aliados y tratando de ganar el control de pueblos circundantes a Kirigakure. Mientras más control ganemos sobre el país del agua, más difícil será para el enemigo mantener la presión sobre nosotros, esto incluye la facultad de ganar información sobre nosotros." El plan que explicaba el rubio sonaba prometedor. "Pero esto no terminara hasta que Yagura haya caído. Actualmente logre alcanzar la tecnología de las armaduras de chakra de tu pueblo antes de que cayera en manos del enemigo, al igual rescatamos la mayor cantidad de ninjas de la primavera posibles, así como los ingenieros a cargo de la investigación de las armaduras."

"Pero Naruto… es verdad que las armaduras son poderosas, pero hasta el momento mis científicos no han podido replicar la tecnología de los científicos de Doto." Aclaro la princesa con gran desgano. "No creo que pueda ser funcional para tu plan."

"Ah, lo que no sabes es que yo estuve estudiando los últimos años, creo que puedo ayudar a desarrollar las armaduras." Naruto paro su explicación al notar la mirada completamente escéptica sobre su nueva información. Ciertamente ella tuvo una impresión permanente durante la vez pasada que se vieron. "Vamos, yo no estaba tan mal."

"¿No estabas tan mal? Admito que lo único que tenias era determinación, pero ese cerebro tuyo no era completamente funcional." Reprendió la princesa mucho al dolor del rubio. Es verdad que recordaba que era todo un puñado de imprudencia, pero no esperaba que le diera tan mala fama. Tal vez ese era uno de los aspectos que mejoraron por la causa de su destierro. Fue forzado a madurar.

"Se… como era antes." Confeso el rubio mostrando una expresión bastante más agria que de costumbre a la joven de cabello azul. "Tuve que hacerme más fuerte desde que salí de Konoha, no solo físicamente. Tuve que esforzarme mucho y en el camino tuve que estudiar mucho. Entre eso unión entre física y chakra, tuve que experimentar con sellos debido a cierto Kekkei Genkai que desarrolle y en el proceso puede que haya aprendido una o dos cosas que podrían ser útiles para recrear la armadura de chakra."

"Puede que este lejos de ser un genio, pero creo ser capaz de ayudar a terminar una armadura funcional. Con eso podremos prevenir a muchos ninja de ser dañados por ninjutsu y genjutsu de nivel B o menor, y disminuir el daño de nivel A." Finalizo el rubio. "Ahora mismo deje tres Kage Bunshin para ayudar a los científicos, pero no harán nada hasta que su princesa les avise que se encuentra bien. No podemos terminar esto sin tu ayuda."

Esa explicación aun la asimilaba Koyuki. Parecía casi irreal que este hombre era el mismo niño que salvo su pueblo años atrás. Aun mantenía su determinación, pero su fuerza había aumentado, al igual que demostraba gran madurez. "Entiendo…" Entre el relato la princesa ya había acabado con todo su desayuno. "Debemos aprovechar el tiempo." La mujer se levanto de la cama, "Por cierto, ¿Donde estamos ahora?"

"En una base oculta en el país del agua." Revelo el mercenario. "Y antes de que preguntes, la líder de la resistencia se llama Terumi Mei." Se adelanto el rubio a cualquier pregunta. Antes de poder seguir con la conversación, el rubio interrumpió una vez más. "El baño esta ahí." Señalo a una puerta vecina a la del armario.

"¿Cómo sabias que iba a preguntar eso?" menciono un tanto asombrada.

"Tsk, tengo experiencia." Casi gruño mentalmente, casi soltó un escalofrió, al recordar lo dramáticas que eran las mujeres al salir: Konan, Yugao, Kurenai y Samui, para ser específicos. Kurotsuchi y Anko no les importo demasiado sus apariencias o por lo menos no darían una importancia casi tan fundamental como las otras. Porque de algo estaba seguro, él no podía meterse entre ellas y sus sesiones de belleza, que tardarían más de media hora respectivamente.

"¿Experiencia?" pregunto al detenerse frente a la puerta del baño. Si Koyuki fuera verídica una parte de ella moría de curiosidad. Era verdad que le acababa de re-conocer, pero en lo que llevaba los días pasados y esta breve charla, le estaba gustando lo que estaba notando. El concejo del País de la Primavera la estaba presionando para contraer matrimonio, y aun ante el infortunio de la situación de este rencuentro era su oportunidad.

"Cierta situación respecto a mi clan me dejo en una posición bastante… difícil." Confeso apenadamente. "Quisiera afiliarme a un pueblo en un futuro cercano, pero ya debes estar consiente de las leyes que generalmente implican a un ultimo miembro de clan o alguien con un Kekkei Genkai único. Bien, leyes que notablemente ignora Yagura."

Los ojos azules de la actriz se ensancharon. "Restauración de Clan." Dedujo con exactitud.

"Jure que solo me casaría por amor y aunque sea más de una esposa, es lo que planeo." Respondió el rubio.

"¿Cu-cuantas…" No estaba segura de como terminar esa oración.

"…novias tengo?" Completo divertido por la expresión incierta de la joven. "Seis, cada una de ellas especial y única a su propia manera." La princesa estaba sorprendida por a honestidad que se podía oír en su voz. Quiso decir algo, una respuesta, pregunta, comentario, lo que fuera, pero las palabras simplemente no saldrían de su boca. Tan solo entró al baño cerrando la puerta rápidamente tras ella, dejando la un rubio bastante dolido del otro lado. No era la reacción que esperaba, pero no era una que podría culpar por tener.

Koyuki se apoyó contra la puerta por alguna razón respirando aceleradamente. "_¿Novias? ¿Seis novias?_" La princesa de la primavera o nieve, según sea el caso, tenía mucho que pensar al respecto.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto se apoyó en la puerta de la entrada a su habitación. "_No se porque me sorprendo, hay escasas mujeres que no se sentirían ofendidas por esto. Ya tengo suerte de haber encontrado a seis de ellas, la mayoría tienen suerte si encuentran a una…_" Emitiendo un angustioso suspiro refregó las yemas de sus pulgares contra los costados de su frente para alivianar el dolor de cabeza que parecía estar llegando. "_Debo mantenerme ocupado, quizás es tiempo de regresar al laboratorio o tal vez entrenar un poco…_"

"¿Naruto?" Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la dulce voz de Terumi Mei. "¿Cómo esta la situación con Kazahana? Necesitaremos su ayuda para continuar con los futuros proyectos." Pregunto la líder al llegar a su lado.

"Ah, bien. Ayudara, en estos momentos se esta arreglando para afrontar a su pueblo presente." Informo el rubio. Pero la mascara de sonrisa no parecía funcionar con la líder de la resistencia.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tuviste algún problema con ella?" pregunto severamente, a al sorpresa del mercenario se oía bastante preocupada y ella pareció notar su perplejidad. "Demostraste ser uno de los activos más fuertes, así como uno de los más astutos. Logramos avanzar en días lo que tardamos años por lograr y parece que solo tu presencia hace mejorar el entorno y la moral de los ninjas. Así que si tienes algún problema déjame ayudar." Expreso honestamente.

"Eh, gracias. Pero el problema no es ella, soy yo." Confeso con bastante culpabilidad, mientras hablaba comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, Mei le acompaño curiosa por su actitud que usualmente era bastante relajada. "Antes de que fuera desterrado por mi pueblo fui a una misión con mi equipo. La misión parecía ser simple, tan solo había que cuidar a la actriz Fujikaze Yukie. Las misiones de protección son de baja categoría, por lo menos eso pensábamos hasta que se revelaron personas para matarla mientras la custodiábamos hasta el siguiente lugar de filmación: el país de la nieve. Ahí nos revelaron que en realidad su nombre era Koyuki Kazahana, princesa exiliada de su propio país. Estaba siendo perseguida por su tío que quería el trono para si mismo."

"Eso se oye bastante superior para un mero Equipo Genin." Comento divertida la mujer.

"Dile eso a Zabuza, esa fue nuestra primera misión Rango-C." Respondió en el mismo humor, el cual rápidamente regreso al anterior. "Incluso, antes de iniciar la misión con Koyuki, Kakashi nos dio los boletos para ir al cine a ver su película anterior. Fui inmediatamente enamorado del personaje: su fuerza, su valor, era todo por lo que yo soñaba proteger un día. Antes de hacerme Genin soñaba con estar en una misión así." Comento divertido, pero Mei no reía, no con la sinceridad que lo decía. "Pero pronto conocí a la verdadera Koyuki, o por lo menos su estado en aquel entonces." Eso sonó mucho más amargo que antes. "Era una persona que se había rendido, que abandono su pueblo a su suerte, todo por el miedo."

El par llego a lo que seria la sala de entrenamiento, solo que el rubio se sentó en las gradas y siendo acompañado por la castaña rojiza. "Fue gracias a la misma misión que Koyuki pudo regresar a ser la misma. Al descubrir el regalo de su padre: el generador de calor. Con ello fueron capaces de convertir el invierno eterno en la primavera eterna. Incluso fui capaz de protegerla de la misma forma que soñé al final." Confeso apenadamente. "Supongo que siempre tuve un cariño especial y alto respeto por ella, no solo por la película o por el papel que tomó durante mi estadía en aquel país. Logre tener empatía con lo que sentía en los momentos duros que vivió ahí."

"¿La amas?" se atrevió a decir la líder de la resistencia. Cosa que no tenía intención de hacer, tan solo salió instintivamente.

"¿Amor? No..." sonrió divertido el rubio por la repentina ocurrencia. "…supongo que es amistad. Me importa lo que ella piense de mí, y en estos momentos creo haber perdido el respeto que sienta por mí. Creo que eso es lo que en estos momentos me duele."

"¿Por qué te tendría que perder el respeto?" cuestiono dudosa.

"Ya debes conocer sobre el deber de todo ninja ante las aldeas ocultas. De tener un Kekkei Genkai disponible, el deber de ese ninja es preservarlo por el bien del pueblo. Todas las aldeas son así, incluyendo Kirigakure antes de que llegara Yagura. Por supuesto, de ser mujer con Kekkei Genkai su deber es producir un hombre, de ser hombre su deber es casarse con mujeres múltiples para aumentar su descendencia." Explico el rubio, siendo que Mei ya estaba enterado de ello. De terminar con la guerra civil y ser un shinobi de Kirigakure, ella tendría que buscar marido inmediatamente o peor aun, el consejo del pueblo le asignaría uno instantáneamente. "Yo quisiera afiliarme a una aldea oculta, pero en estos momentos es demasiado difícil. El equilibrio es algo que es frágil en estos días. Soy un Jinchuriki y a la vez el hijo de uno de los ninja más poderosos que este mundo ha visto, además de ello soy un Uzumaki con un raro Kekkei Genkai. De afiliarme a un pueblo, podría destruir ese equilibrio." Finalmente soltó un suspiro, preparándose para lo peor. "Mientras busco una aldea a cual pertenecer, tuve la suerte de encontrar seis magnificas novias para evitar el casamiento forzado."

Mei miro incrédula al rubio. "S-seis…" emitió en un delgado susurro.

"Sé que suena mal, pero es mejor que casarse por la fuerza con desconocidas. Las amo mucho, ellas son mi vida en estos momentos. Creo que de no ser por ellas me habría perdido en la soledad. No tendría motivos de hacer nada de lo que hago ahora de no ser porque sé que ellas están ahí, esperándome." Confeso sin vergüenza, pero con bastante angustia. "No se lo que pensaría la Abuela-Tsunade de mi ahora, de seguro que estaría desilusionada."

"¿Y aun sabiendo eso ellas te aman?" cuestiono manteniendo su incredulidad.

"Nunca dudaría de ello. Cada una de ellas es única, gemas con una increíble luz que es totalmente diferente de otra, pero con la misma intensidad. Son irrepetibles e incomparables. Antes tenía el sueño de ser Hokage; ahora, además de lograr la paz que el mundo tanto necesita, quisiera vivir lo que me quede de vida junto a ellas. Nada mas." Finalizo el tema, el rubio.

Sin decir nada más se levanto de su lugar de descanso y comenzó a entrenar. Realizaba varias copias para que estas le atacaran con sus respectivos sables de chakra dando inicio a una potente batalla de kenjutsu. Mei simplemente se dedico a observar, aun pensando en las palabras de Naruto. La forma en la que él se expresaba de ellas era increíble. En verdad de oía enamorado y sin dudar por un segundo en que ellas sintieran lo mismo por él.

Si Mei tuviera que admitirlo, diría que estaba celosa.

"Estoy celosa." Confeso una voz vecina, que alerto a Mei. En estos momentos no estaba alerta, la había tomado por sorpresa. La líder de la resistencia volteo su cabeza en su dirección para encontrar a otra mujer sentada junto a ella. Tenia el cabello azul largo, junto a ojos del mismo color. Llevaba un atuendo formar de Daimyo de color azul y rosado. Bastante hermoso. No era primera vez que la veía, después de todo vio a Naruto cargarla hasta su habitación. "Supongo que no le di oportunidad de defenderse y ahora que le escuche me siento mal por haber dudado de él."

"Tu eres…" Dedujo Mei, pero fue interrumpida por ella misma.

"Kazahana Koyuki, Daimyo del País de la Primavera." Saludo la mujer. "Tu debes ser…"

"Terumi Mei, líder de la resistencia de Kirigakure." Se presento igualmente.

Un par de cortes de Naruto más tarde, Koyuki continuo con la charla. "¿Cómo fue que Naruto llego a la resistencia?"

"Jiraiya-sama, el sensei de Naruto, fue quien respondió a nuestro llamado de ayuda. Originalmente iba para Konoha, pero ellos rechazaron la solicitud. En estos momentos no pueden intervenir en asuntos externos, aun recuperan prestigio." Dijo lo último bastante satisfecha la mujer de castaño rojizo.

Koyuki igualmente sofoco una risilla. "Bien, Konoha ahora conoce lo que es el Karma." Comento brevemente.

"Jiraiya ofreció la ayuda de su discípulo. Originalmente no estábamos muy entusiasmados, es decir en una guerra necesitábamos a más de una persona. Pero cuando logre juntar Intel sobre su discípulo creí que no era necesario nada más." Koyuki entendió que Mei no tendría que decir más para explicar su punto. Todos conocían el pasado del rubio, como una costumbre alrededor de las cinco grandes naciones. "No lo hemos tenido aquí por mucho. Fue tan solo el día anterior a la revelación de los planes de Yagura sobre tu país que él llego. Durante una semana nos dedicamos a averiguar más sobre su ataque, mientras tanto Naruto se dedico a mejorar las defensas de nuestro refugio. Remplazó todo el sistema de sellos de seguridad: detección, anulación, inhibidores de chakra, y sensores de movimiento. Cualquier fuga de seguridad fue sellada gracias a su ayuda, después de todo pone en talento las gracias de un experto Maestro Fuuinjutsu Uzumaki." La voz de Mei fue inundada con alto respeto.

"Vaya, ¿Tan solo en una semana?" pregunto sorprendida.

"Y ahora que regreso tiene un plan en conjunto con las habilidades de tus ninja." Agrego manteniendo su tono.

"Si, me lo comento y estoy de acuerdo. Debemos acabar con Yagura lo antes posible. Ahora no solo por el bien de Kirigakure, también por mi pueblo." Dijo sonando un poco afligida. "Sé que con Naruto de nuestro lado podemos terminar esto bien, siempre he confiado en él." Mei asintió, tal vez llevaba poco tiempo pero todos podían sentir la seriedad con que tomaba el rubio el asunto. No se quedaría de brazos cruzados y no pararía hasta que Yagura fuera detenido.

Finalmente se quedaron sin tema para hablar, por lo que se dedicaron a ver el arduo entrenamiento del rubio frente a ellas. Mei mostraba notable interés en el estilo que usaba Naruto, combinando movimientos de sable con combate directo de una forma bastante solida. Igualmente se admiraba por la habilidad de control Raiton o Futon que poseía mientras atacaba. Cada choque de espadas o golpe utilizado, con gran gracia y fuerza.

Koyuki, por otro lado, observaba el enorme progreso que había logrado Naruto desde la última vez que lo vio. Es verdad que había tenido oportunidad de verlo en acción durante su reciente rescate, pero ahora no había presiones al observarlo, le daban la libertad de ver cada uno de sus movimientos, siendo grandiosos e increíbles. Su fuerza y determinación solo habían aumentado, mientras que en lo demás había madurado hasta el punto de convertirse en un verdadero hombre.

"Mmmh… tal vez valga la pena." Murmuro Koyuki para si misma, pero fue suficiente como para que Mei escuchara. Y lamentablemente también estaba en un trance enfocada completamente en los movimientos del rubio. Más allá de su estado emocional, Naruto demostraba igualmente la forma vigorosa de un hombre guapo.

"Si… tal vez tengas razón." Respondió enfocada en sus propios pensamientos, que eran bastante similares a los de la princesa.

Ambas pararon sus pistas tras haber entendido su chala subconsciente. Quitaron simultáneamente su atención del rubio para mirar a la otra, notaron que ambas aun se sonrojaban por la visión de Naruto durante su actividad física. Viendo sus músculos moverse o el sudor recorrer su cuerpo, la piel brillando intensamente en sintonía con su cabello rubio, con sus ojos zafiros llenos de concentración. Sus sonrojos respectivos desaparecieron lentamente, mirando la una a la otra, luego miraron de reojo al rubio y luego hacia la otra.

Pronto un ambiente de tensión se genero entre ellas, y ambas fulminaron con la mirada a la otra. Otra guerra había comenzado dentro de una guerra más grande. Una guerra entre dos mujeres altamente orgullosas. Una guerra por el mismo objetivo: el corazón de Uzumaki Naruto.

Ante todos estos eventos, cierto rubio estaba completamente ignorante. Ignorante de lo que caía sobre sus hombros, ignorante de la intención de ambas mujeres y de la intención de conocerle. No sabia por el infierno que iba a pasar por los siguientes meses.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_~Seis meses más tarde~_

"_Ya casi esta…_" Eran los pensamientos confiados del rubio.

Ya habían pasado seis meses desde su llegada a esta guerra. Fue una batalla constante tanto dentro y fuera de la base. Pero por supuesto que el cambio más favorable estaba en el exterior. Durante los últimos seis meses de lucha se había logrado más de lo que la resistencia había logrado en los últimos diez años desde su creación. Lentamente y con progresión comenzaron a disminuir la presión de Yagura sobre los pueblos y aldeas circundantes.

Muchas batallas y encuentros habían ocurrido. Naruto había luchado en todas ellas en defensa de los civiles, disminuyendo las victimas tanto inocentes como con personas con Kekkei Genkai. Esto creo esperanza para el pueblo oprimido. Poco a poco más y más se unieron a la causa por la rebelión, que incluso los shinobi de Yagura sintieron. Las ejecuciones por traición se incrementaron notablemente ante la formación de una oposición tan potente.

De Naruto fueron creados varios nombres por ninjas de Kirigakure o simple aldeanos, al inicio solo habían dos significados según fama o infamia: **Kaminari Yogo [[N/a: Relampago Defensor]]** para los civiles que habían visto los buenos actos de defensa o **Kaminari Kichiku [[N/a: Relampago Destructor]]** para sus enemigos odiados. Pero finalmente ambos se concretaron en uno solo, porque una vez que aparecía en batalla ya no había vuelta a tras. Una fuerza imparable de relámpago y viento que no conocía limite, libre como el viento y fuerte como el relámpago: **Hariken no Inazuma [[N/a: Relampago Huracán]]**. Aunque tenia varias variantes, ya que era tan variado como sus propios justus. Podría aparecer atacando desde el cielo con poderosas bolas de fuego, podía aparecer en forma de un ejército, todos ellos con la misma cara y la misma ropa, siendo copias pero esto no querría decir que fueran menos letales que el original.

Por toda esta versatilidad en batalla ocurrió algo que el rubio jamás olvidaría….

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Cuatro meses habían pasado desde que comenzó su trabajo en la resistencia. Una semana había pasado desde el último ataque a una de las aldeas partidarias de Yagura, siendo hasta el momento el peor encuentro con ninjas de Kirigakure Una emboscada, un mal calculo de números enemigos e igualmente refuerzos enemigos, había acabado con diezmar a su pelotón. Habían luchado por cinco horas en una de las batallas más largas y duras que había tenido en toda su vida._

_Tras una agrupación, Naruto había logrado juntar a los diez ninja restantes de su equipo, mientras frente a él aun había más de cien. Se notaba que el propósito de Yagura era acabar con el famoso __**Hariken no Inazuma**__ aun si tenía que llevar una cantidad especialmente grande de ninjas para lograrlo. Por una parte, Naruto se sintió bastante especial al sentirse como una verdadera amenaza para Yagura, por otro lado se enfadaba al sentirse culpable por la muerte de ninjas a causa suya._

"_¡Todos atrás!" grito Naruto. "¡No permitiré que ninguno de mis camaradas vuelva a morir!" Reclamo con fuerza, realizando una gran burla de sus enemigos._

"_¿Qué no permitirás que tus camaradas mueran? No creo que te importe una vez que te matemos a ti primero. ¡Le llevaremos tu cabeza a Mizukage-sama!" Reclamo el que parecía líder de los ninja de Kirigakure. _

_Naruto sabia que tenia que actuar rápido. Su equipo se sostenía en pie apoyándose los unos a los otros, mientras que él igualmente estaba cansado, tenía heridas menores en varias partes y un corte profundo en su hombro. Para bien o para mal todo terminaría ahora._

_Seis de los ninjas oponentes comenzaron a realizar sellos manuales en sincronización y a gran velocidad, por alguna razón le recordaba a Kakashi y a Zabuza. Los ojos del rubio se ensancharon al reconocer de qué se trataba, en especial por la longitud de sellos. Tal parecía ser que varios de sus camaradas también lo reconocieron._

"_¡Taicho, regrese con a la resistencia, le necesitan mucho más!" Reclamo uno de sus aliados. "¡Déjenos la labor de detenerlos!" _

"_No digas tonterías, no abandonare a uno de ustedes." Reclamo el rubio enfadado por la sugerencia. Envió su mano a su espalda, revelando por primera vez ante el enemigo la espada de Kirigakure que llevaba con orgullo. Por supuesto que no había ninjas en Kirigakure o el país del agua en su totalidad que no reconociera una de aquellas armas._

"_¡Es __**Shibuki**__!" Grito en reconocimiento otro de los ninjas de Kirigakure. "¡Su cabeza se ha vuelto más valiosa!"_

"_Lo siento, pero hoy no será el día en que tengan mi cabeza…" Respondió el rubio con calma. "¡Ni hoy, ni nunca'ttebayo!"_

"_**¡Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!**__" Fue el grito en coro de seis que se escucho de los ninja que estaban al frente. Pronto seis dragones de agua se formaron, considerando que siendo el país del agua era muy fácil conseguir el elemento para crearlo._

"_**¡Shibuki: Saibansho!**__" Con solo una abanicada de la espada, formo una onda eléctrica gracias a la energía de los sellos en la espada la cual corto a los seis dragones a la mitad con facilidad, mientras golpeo a los mismos seis ninjas y algunos cuantos a sus espaldas. "_No tengo tiempo que perder._" Pensó tomando la explosión de humo y agua como cobertura, Naruto uso su siguiente movimiento. "__**¡Uzumaki Fuin: Tokubetsu Kuchiyose: Furia Nocturna!**__" _**[[N/a: Arte de Sellos Uzumaki: Convocación Especial: Furia Nocturna]] **_Con un sello especial que formo en su palma con chakra golpeo el suelo, apareciendo su fiel dragón negro bajo él. "Fuego rápido al suelo!"_

_No tuvo que decir más. El dragón negro agito sus alas para tomar distancia y lanzar tres poderosas y rápidas bolas de fuego azul, las cuales se mezclaron con el agua y humo, fortaleciendo la falta de visibilidad, y dañando colateralmente a alguno de ellos. "__**¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**__" Seis clones aterrizaron bajo él en una formación de tres al frente y tres atrás, cada uno de ellos asumió una posición meditativa._

"_**Shibuki: Obarodo**__" Con otra recarga de papel la espada comenzó a resplandecer en electricidad pura, pasándole dicha energía a su portador original sobre el dragón. Hace bastante tiempo que Naruto había las medidas correspondientes para no electrificar a su dragón por accidente, con sellos de absorción sobre su asiento. Naruto cerró sus ojos enfocándose, mientras las tormentas en Kirigakure eran frecuentes, hoy había tenido la mala suerte de ser un día sin nubes. Para ser lo que estaba haciendo ahora iba a costarle un poco más, energía que sacaba de su espada en estos momentos. _

_Recolectando toda la energía disponible súper cargo de energía los iones, usándolos para unir los dos polos de cielo y tierra formando una de sus técnicas por su Kekkei Genkai más poderosas. Una verdadera tormenta eléctrica sin nubes se formó sobre los ninjas de Kirigakure. Dicho ataque era poderoso y devastador, seguramente acabaría con una gran cantidad de ninjas, pero no con todos. Para eso estaban los seis Kage Bunshin abajo, cargando energía natural durante la duración de su ataque. Sus replicas en Myobokuzan ya habían sido utilizadas en esta batalla. _

_Para cuando todo el caos fue terminado menos de la mitad estaban con vida, pero estos eran los más peligrosos. Solo los rangos más bajos habían caído, ahora solo quedaban entre Chunin alto y Jounin. Estos obviamente no tomaron amablemente el ataque reciente. La primera fila formada por Jounin miró con furia al dragón volador. "¡Maldición! ¡Pagaras lo que has hecho!"_

_Fue una suerte que se fijaran en el dragón en lo alto y no miraran lo que tenían justo al frente. Seis clones y cada uno de ellos en Modo Sennin, rápidamente se reagruparon formando con ayuda de dos copias centrales su par de técnicas más poderosas. Mientras terminaban seis dragones de agua se lanzaron contra el dragón volador, comenzando una verdadera demostración de evasión y velocidad por su parte: Izquierda, Derecha, Arriba, Abajo, era verdaderamente increíble. _

_Los ninja de Kirigakure que observaban desde atrás notaron demasiado tarde lo que sucedía en frente de sus narices. Sus gritos de advertencia fueron demasiado retrasados. "__**¡Futon: Rasen Shuriken! / ¡Raiton: Rasen Denkai!**__" Los dos espirales fueron lanzados con una trayectoria curva hasta el centro de todos los ninja. Concentrados en la compresión, liberaron la técnica cuando ambas tuvieron contacto la una con la otra. Se abrieron tragando todo lo que estaba a sus alrededores. Al mismo tiempo los seis clones fueron disipados, pasando la escasa energía natural restante al original. _

_Naruto inmediatamente guardo a Shibuki en su sello en la espalda. "_Esto ya casi termina._" Pestaño cansadamente con sus ojos de sapo. Rápidamente concentro energía natural restante para transformarla en chakra y dársela a su dragón en forma de chakra Futon. "¿Preparado para un regalo grande?" pregunto a su dragón. Furia Nocturna asintió con malicia sintiendo algo que habían practicado muchas veces en el pasado. "__**¡Ninpo Corabore: Katon: Dairyu no Iki!**__" _**[[N/a: Jutsu de Colaboración: Elemento de Fuego: Aliento del Gran Dragón]]** _Como respuesta una gran flama azul fue expulsada por la boca del dragón con el viento avivando el fuego. Dicha mezcla se me combino con los dos ataques anteriores aun en ejecución, formando un verdadero campo esférico de rayos, fuego y viento._

_Para cuando termino el efecto solo un enorme cráter con lo restante de los ninjas enemigos fue dejado. No hubo sobrevivientes enemigos._

_El dragón cansado por su esfuerzo anterior aterrizo en tierra, al igual que Naruto. Ante el dolor intenso se toco el hombro notando como la sangre seguía brotando. El Modo Sennin no había actuado lo suficiente como para curarlo y debido a su sobre esfuerzo tan solo había abierto la herida aun más. Usando sus últimas fuerzas regreso a Furia Nocturna a su hogar para descansar. Inmediatamente después cayó al suelo, tal vez debido a la falta de energía eléctrica, agotado por falta de chakra o la perdida de sangre._

_Inicialmente los ninja de su equipo miraron en horror por varios segundos lo sucedido, absorbiendo todo lo visto. Era difícil de describir, no todos los días se veía una gran cantidad de ninjas enemigos completamente arrasados por una tormenta de electricidad, fuego y viento. Sacudiéndose, el ninja con más alto rango del equipo fue el primero en reaccionar, tomando a su capitán con gran orgullo sobre sus hombros. No solo había luchado contra sus oponentes, había salvado a su equipo a costa de su propio bienestar._

_Era algo que le agradecería por el resto de su vida, sumando la disipación de cualquier mala intención que tuviera el mercenario contra la rebelión._

_Una semana pasaría para despertar de aquella batalla. Con una noticia que causaría una gran confusión en sus sentimientos: pena, alegría, angustia, orgullo y nostalgia; esas eran las que podía reconocer, pero habían muchas otras de las cuales jamás entendería. _

_Mei le presento la nueva versión de aquel mes del Libro Bingo de Kirigakure, una página era ya indicada por ella. Ahí estaba él, cosa que no era novedad, desde el primer mes aquí supo que estaba en aquel libro. Cada vez aumentaban su recompensa, cada vez agregaban más datos y rumores, pero en esta edición en especial destaco por dos cosas: el precio por su cabeza se había incrementado casi diez veces más y tenia un nuevo sobre nombre, uno que había oído antes de un hombre que fue visto como la cifra de abuelo durante su niñez: __**Shinobi no Kami.**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Aun revisaría mensualmente los Libros Bingo posteriores para ver si hubo algún error, pero el nombre seguiría ahí. Por supuesto que no estaba su nombre oficial, se reconocía bajo el nombre de **Hariken no Inazuma** que dos meses más tarde seria remplazado oficialmente por **Shinobi no Kami**. Ciertamente no estaba orgulloso de haber conseguido ese nombre luego de hacer lo que hizo, pero por otro lado estaba feliz de haber obtenido aunque fuera un trocito de su difunta figura de abuelo: Sarutobi Hiruzen, **Shinobi no Kami **original.

Al mismo tiempo, en el interior: el lado de la resistencia. Naruto continuaba ayudando a los científicos de la primavera a crear una armadura de chakra funcional. Poco a poco comenzaban a acercarse: tenían que analizar el sistema circulatorio de chakra, como sus respectivos Tenketsu para la utilización y amplificación de este. Las armaduras no solo potencian el chakra del usuario, igualmente previene la debilidad ante genjutsu por lo que debían analizar bien el cuerpo, así como la circulación. Algo muy complejo en su totalidad, podía matar a la persona si se realizaba de forma incorrecta.

Por todas las razones anteriores la resistencia tomaba más y más fuerza. Naruto jugó repentinamente un papel fundamental en al moral de todos, funcionando casi como un líder suplementario a su igualmente importante líder real: Terumi Mei.

Luego estaba el carácter personal. Durante los meses de guerra pasado Naruto se había desarrollado como un ninja elite utilizando todas sus habilidades hasta el límite, lográndolas perfeccionar durante su uso continuo y lograr subir un nivel más allá. Taijutsu, Kenjutsu y en especial Fuuinjutsu, tres de esas habilidades las había potenciado mucho durante su uso continuo, poniendo su entrenamiento en práctica. Era tal y como Jiraiya le había dicho: en la guerra un ninja prospera pero el coste era alto, muy alto para su gusto. Uno de los efectos principales de ello fue su Esgrima Uzumaki, logrando dominar a la perfección el ultimo estilo que hace seis meses parecía tan inalcanzable: Forma VII: Juyo/Vaapad.

Las muertes de los ninja enemigos que él ejecuto o de los aliados que perdió durante las batallas aun estaban ahí, doliendo acumulativamente en su interior, esperando para estallar. Lo único que lo podía relajar eran las cartas constantes que mantenía con sus novias fuera del país. Una forma de descarga comunicativa y que le ayudaba a mantener el foco durante los tiempos difíciles. Ya poseía toda una colección de cartas y lograban mantenerle ocupado gracias a la enorme cantidad de dos veces por semana por seis meses con cada novia, y por supuesto que cada una le respondía de la misma manera: con seis meses son 26 semanas, a lo que se le multiplica por dos cartas y seis mujeres a su vez, lo que daba un total de 312 cartas almacenadas.

Igualmente existían dos formas de ayuda grandes, dos personas que no había contabilizado durante sus días previos a la llegada a este lugar: Terumi Mei y Kazahana Koyuki.

Durante sus escasos tiempos libres como el desayuno, almuerzo y cena, así como los efímeros días libres, que como mucho lograba tener tres o cuatro al mes, pasaría esos momentos con una o con otra, rara vez con ambas. Tal parece que había una fricción entre ambas a la que él desconocía el motivo, o que por lo menos para Naruto era totalmente un misterio, porque todas las personas de la resistencia conocían el motivo. Las dos eran rivales definitivas. No podían estar en una misma habitación sin fulminar con la mirada a la otra, salvo en situaciones respecto a la guerra. Ambas eran respetadas como altas figuras de autoridad, ya sea por los ninja de la resistencia o país de la primavera respectivamente.

Naruto logró conocer tanto a Mei como a Koyuki, disfrutando enormemente de su compañía, mucho a los celos de todos los ninja de la base. Mei era realmente una persona coqueta que incluso usaba aquello en combinación a su gran belleza como distracción. De no ser porque conocía aquel juego gracias a Kurenai y Yugao, tal vez hubiera caído en sus juegos. Ella tenía la costumbre de bromear de una forma bastante sugerente, pero el rubio entendía que solo se trataba una broma. O por lo menos eso es lo que él piensa.

Koyuki estaba igual que siempre desde la última vez que la vio. Mantenía tanto su fuerza espiritual como su inteligencia, tal vez esto solo se agudizo durante su tiempo en el trono llegando a ser toda una líder. Al mismo tiempo podía ser alegre y divertida. Podía conversar horas con ellas hablando de sus papeles en películas pasadas, mientras que Naruto comentaría anécdotas sobre sus viajes desde su partida de Konoha. Era bastante simple crear una conversación con ella.

Por ultimo, él se había hecho cercano a ambas gracias a que ambas le consolaban en sus momentos de debilidad. Eran momentos durante los cuales las cartas de sus novias no llegaban aun y simplemente caía ante la angustia de las batallas pasadas. Parecía como si Mei o Koyuki podían presentir dichos momentos, incluso no lucharían entre ellas, solo estarían ahí, para él, escuchando sus angustias para evitarle caer en la desesperación como un punto de apoyo doble.

Ellas sabían que esas discusiones entre ambas molestaban al rubio y por supuesto que todavía no entendían sus intenciones respectivas. En la ultima ocasión habían desatado el enojo del rubio, incluso las comparo con unas simples chicas fan de las cuales tenia tanto su ex amigo Sasuke, cosa que en verdad había dolido. Pero era verdad, en aquella ocasión se habían extralimitado. Se habían agarrado mutuamente del pelo comenzando una infantil pelea que Naruto tuvo que separar.

Indignado, el rubio se había marchado a seguir trabajando en las armaduras de chakra mientras ellas observaban de una distancia segura. Actualmente instalaba un sello regulador de chakra, para mejorar el flujo en el traslado de chakra desde el cuerpo y la armadura.

"…ya casi lo tengo." Se quejaba mientras con lentitud instalaba el sello en el sistema. "¡Listo!" Seguido a esto Naruto puso su palma en el centro de la armadura para integrar chakra, lentamente se comenzó a iluminar la armadura, pero antes de que se pudiera activar por completo, la parte central que era un cristal se trizo. "Esto es más difícil de lo que parece'ttebayo." se quejo amargamente. Estaban tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

Soltando un suspiro ambas fueron por caminos separados a sus respetivas habitaciones para encontrarse sorpresivamente en la entrada a las aguas termales de la base. Un tanto incomodas en la presencia de la otra se desvistieron y entraron la zona de agua caliente. Tenía la apariencia de unas termas normales: agua caliente volcánica brotando a la superficie en baños diseñados sobre roca solida, de la misma composición volcánica. Estaban vestidas solo en sus toallas descansando dentro del agua en un silencio incomodo.

Koyuki fue la que se atrevió hablar primero. "Supongo que ambas somos unas estúpidas."

Mei sonrió un tanto amargo. "Si, lo somos." Admitió.

"Es decir, estamos luchando por un hombre que ya tiene seis novias. Es ridículo." Se quejo Koyuki.

"¿Acaso sugieres compartir?" Pregunto Mei sonando bastante curiosa.

Koyuki se sonrojo al ver la sonrisa satisfecha de Mei. "Bien, en estos momentos suena lo mas sensato. Por lo que he notado este tiempo es que Naruto no es alguien para dar preferencia a una sobre otra. Solo es cuestión de ver la cantidad de cartas que envía a sus novias. Se da la molestia de escribir dos veces por semana a cada una individualmente."

"Muchos hombres aquí tienen esposas fuera de la resistencia y con suerte escriben una vez cada dos semanas. Puedo entender que Naruto sea alguien especial." Confeso la mujer de castaño rojizo. "No soy alguien a quien le guste compartir, pero sé que no tiene caso en reclamar el corazón de un hombre que ya pertenece a seis personas. Tampoco soy alguien que suele renunciar a lo que desea, en especial un marido que podría ser el único al que resista mi fuerza. En momentos como este solo queda una sola cosa que hacer" Mei alzo su mano derecha hacia la princesa. "¿Unimos fuerzas?"

Se veía insegura al inicio, al igual que ella quería un marido para si sola, pero una vez que todo este altercado terminara el consejo de su pueblo la forzaría a contraer matrimonio para que asumiera el control sobre su país. Obviamente aquellos hombres no estarían interesados en ella, solo en el poder que el trono conlleva. Naruto podría ser fácilmente su última oportunidad para encontrar a alguien, en especial si llevaba el apellido Uzumaki: la familia real del remolino. Tenia la sangre necesaria para ser aceptado por los altos cargos de su pueblo.

La Daimyo estrecho su mirada con determinación hacia Mei. "¡Hecho!" Estrecho con fuerza su mano, afianzando el acuerdo. Fue así como inicio una nueva era en el interior de la rebelión, la alianza de las dos mujeres de mayor rango del lugar por el único hombre que había capturado sus atenciones. Una vez más el único del clan Uzumaki no tenia idea de lo que ocurría a escasas paredes de distancia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto miraba el traje sin funcionamiento. Era realmente frustrante no poder perfeccionar esa tecnología. Era la clave de la victoria sobre Yagura, estaban tan cerca y no podía avanzar por este estúpido trecho. ¿Cómo podría arreglar el problema? "_Tendría que unir perfectamente los Tenketsu del cuerpo con la armadura, así se evitaría el problema de circulación de chakra en la unión de la armadura y la persona, pero no es como si pueda ver los Tenketsu…_"

La mente del rubio se congelo. En verdad había solucionado el problema, uno tan simple que siempre estuvo en la palma de su mano.

"¡El Byakugan!" grito en victoria, saliendo corriendo del laboratorio hasta las oficinas centrales. "¡Ao! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!"

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong>

**¡Yahoo! Nuevo capitulo arriba y contando. Si bien, al inicio quise retrasar el capitulo por reviews, posteriormente llego una razon mucho más importante. Yagura. Actualmente esta en una batalla en el Manga lo que me da la oportunidad de entender sus tecnicas para un futuro muy cercano (siguiente o subsiguiente capitulo). Mientras que en ocaciones tengo que improvisar, no puedo perder la oportunidad de realizar una batalla fiel a su habiliades. Espero que puedan enteder eso, esa es la razon principal del retraso.**

**Como dije antes, no queda mucho de este fanfic, con suerte cuatro capitulos, asi que sean pacientes mientras esperan. Por otro lado lean otros de mis trabajos: Assassin´s Creed o Sennin, estare trabajando un poco más seguido en ellos que en este debido a la espera de Yagura, ya tengo una tecnica de el "espejo de agua" y su ataque en forma Jinchuriki. **

**¡Sean pacientes!  
>¡Dejen comentarios!<br>¡Feliz año a todos!  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>V **


	22. Capitulo 21

**-Destierro-  
><strong>**Capitulo 21: Anécdotas**

**[[**_**Capitulo con escenas fuertes, menores abstenerse de leer**_**]]**

_~Tres meses más tarde~_

"¡Vamos! ¿Nadie se ofrece?" pregunto Anko. "De lo contrario seré la primera."

Kurotsuchi parecía intentar ofrecerse, pero era fulminada por la mirada por Anko amenazando con arruinar su plan.

¿Qué plan? Se preguntaran. Esta era una de esas ocasiones raras donde todas las novias de Naruto estaban reunidas. Rara vez coincidían todas al mismo tiempo en la casa de Naruto del País de la Hierba debido a sus diversas misiones y trabajos. Ahora era de noche y durante sus extensas temáticas de conversaciones habían llegado, gracias a Anko, a una situación bastante indecente, no que Kurotsuchi se opusiera demasiado a ello.

El trato era simple: relatar, a según juicio propio, la mejor experiencia sexual que habían tenido junto a Naruto. Por alguna extraña razón la ex aprendiz de Sannin logro convencerlas de hacerlo, pero el asunto principal seria quien iniciaba. Anko se veía tentada, pero no tenia ningún uso hacerlo, seria mucho mas divertido escuchar otras experiencias, igualmente tampoco tenia sentido que Kurotsuchi lo hiciera por su falta de timidez, que seria el mismo problema de Anko.

"Bien, seré yo." Suspiro Kurenai con desgano. Inmediatamente todas las miradas se centraron en ella siendo intimidado un poco por ello. Sin embargo el espectáculo debe continuar. "Esto ocurrió alrededor de un mes después de que Naruto y yo, ejem, oficializáramos nuestra relación. Decidimos pasar un par de días acampando en la cascada cercana para descansar para evitar el calor que hacia en aquella época del año. Naruto aun se recuperaba lentamente ante su problema de energías y para lograr distraerlo un poco logre convencerlo de ir." Comenzó el relato, mientras que las demás mujeres ni pestañaban.

"Era alrededor de medianoche, pero el calor era casi insoportable. A diferencia de cierta persona, nosotros no usábamos cada segundo de nuestra existencia en la cama teniendo sexo." Cinco de las mujeres rieron ante el comentario, mientras Anko simplemente soplaba por la nariz mofándose. "Dormíamos juntos cuando Naruto se despertó y salió de la carpa. Yo desperté minutos mas tarde cuando…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Kurenai abrió sus ojos. Noto el sudor en su cuerpo debido a la alta temperatura y la ausencia de su amante; intentando resolver el segundo tema abrió el cierre de la carpa, pero solo cuando estaba hasta medio camino noto una silueta del otro lado. Inmediatamente detuvo cualquier ruido que pudiera producir por el temor instigado. Con cuidado asomo su vista por la escasa abertura buscando la misteriosa silueta en alerta a un potencial enemigo._

_Descubrir dicho misterio causo diversas reacciones, además de solo alivio. Frente a ella estaba Uzumaki Naruto nadando en el lago bajo la cascada, completamente como vino al mundo, desnudo. Seria su reciente enamoramiento, su estatus como novia, hormonas, el calor o tal vez todo lo anterior combinado, porque ella jamás se había sentido tan encendida en toda su vida, ni siquiera durante sus novios durante su adolescencia o relaciones anteriores. Naruto era el único que era capaz de provocar una reacción así._

_Repentinamente el rubio se posicionó bajo la cascada dejando que el agua fría derretida en la montaña ahuyentara todo el calor que le amenazaba. El sonrojo de Kurenai se incremento viendo como el agua resbalaba por el cuerpo, sintiendo celos del agua por estar en tal posición. Ella misma se regaño, ¿En que momento se había transformado en tal pervertida? Debía ser cosa del calor, y que por cierto repentinamente la carpa estaba mas calurosa de lo normal. El sudor corría por su frente, no podía resistir esta tortura por mucho tiempo._

_Entonces, ¿Por qué resistía esta tortura en primer lugar? Tenia calor, él era su novio y seguramente habían hecho cosas mucho mas sucias que simplemente observarse o bañarse juntos, con Anko como testigo e incluso acompañante. _

_Con esta nueva determinación encontrada en su interior, rápidamente se saco su ropa de dormir y abrió de golpe el cierre de la carpa para dirigirse igualmente desnuda al agua. No analizo o contemplo el agua, simplemente se sumergió con cabello y todo. Esta fría, pero de modo deliciosamente fría. Al regresar a la superficie desplego su cabello húmedo hasta su espalda para luego fijar como objetivo al rubio completamente absorto en su propio mundo bajo la cascada. En parte se sentía rara sin su maquillaje, casi siempre durante sus _juegos de seducción_ con Naruto se maquillaba antes, aun cuando el rubio le dijera que sin ellos se veía igualmente hermosa._

_No que ella le creyera a pesar de que él era honesto._

_Por su parte, Naruto se sentía genial. No existía nada mejor que el agua fría de la montaña como para ahuyentar el calor, sintiendo como caía sobre él por sobre sus hombros y cabeza. Levantó su cabeza y se dejo llevar por la sensación del agua sobre su cara. Era revitalizante y relajante, lavando todo el cansancio y las presiones. Pero en toda esta situación, sintió cierta presión que no era una presión de la clase que esperaba ahuyentar. Alguien le abrazaba desde su espalda, pasando sus delgados brazos por debajo de los suyos. Simultáneamente pudo sentir dos presiones adicionales en su espalda, con un punto levemente agudo cada uno._

_Pronto un mentón se posó contra su hombro. Inmediatamente se puso rígido, estaba seguro de que ella estaba desnuda, tanto como él lo estaba. Ella, reconociendo su malestar, simplemente se quedo ahí acunando su cabeza contra el cuello del rubio, dándole el tiempo necesario para adaptarse mientras el agua seguía cayendo sobre ellos. Lentamente Naruto se volteó evitando romper el tierno abrazo que Kurenai le otorgaba. Ajustándose y esta vez de frente respondió al abrazo situando sus manos contra la espalda de ella. El agua mantenía la piel de ambos fría, pero aun con ello era cómodo y suave._

_Unos minutos pasaron cuando Naruto se separo moviendo su mano izquierda hacia su cintura y la derecha la llevo hasta su mejilla, entonces busco sus ojos con los propios, satisfactoriamente encontrando Zafiro con Rubí. El agua distorsionaba la vista, pero la luz de la luna llena resaltaba el brillo de ambos, resultando fácil localizarle. Sin siquiera notarlo ambos ya se estaban besando; al inicio suave dejando el agua correr entre los labios, pero pronto se intensifico torciendo sus cabezas para acomodar de mejor manera sus labios. Finalmente los abrieron iniciando con la exploración._

_Pero el calor se enfrió en unos minutos para comenzar con el proceso inverso, replegaron su lenguas y cerraron sus labios, para luego enderezar sus cabezas terminando con un beso casto en lo que lograban salir bajo la cascada. Kurenai arqueo una ceja al ver la mirada estándar de travesura del rubio junto antes de que él se lanzara a una parte mas profunda del lago, logrando salpicarle. _

"_¡Naruto!" grito enfadada, aunque era más bien una furia vacía. Ella ya estaba empapada y no es como si no saltara ella. Antes de pensar la situación Naruto resurgió a la superficie agarrando un brazo de la mujer y arrastrándola al agua._

_**¡SPLASH!**_

_Kurenai resurgió solo para ver la risa del rubio. "¿Crees que es muy divertido?" pregunto con una sonrisa torcida. "Veamos que te parece…" Fue cortada cuando el rubio repentinamente asalto sus labios por segunda ocasión. Esto frustro inicialmente a la experta en genjutsu, jamás podía ganarle en este tipo de travesuras y lo peor es que en estos momentos sus labios comenzaban a corresponder su pasión ganándole a su razón. Pero no era su culpa que el maldito rubio besara tan bien._

_El beso no tardo en alcanzar y superar la pasión de su predecesor. Mantenían gustosos un abrazo con sus piernas enredadas al flotar, manteniendo una distancia mínima entre ambos. Pronto Naruto sonrió, logrando liberar su mano derecha y bajarla discretamente hasta alcanzar su objetivo. "¡Naruto!" grito Kurenai al sentir la mano del rubio en su entrepierna. "Que estas…" No pudo seguir con su queja por que un gemido involuntario escapo de su boca. "Na-naru-to." No pudo seguir luchando en contra de ello._

_Los dedos de Naruto ya eran expertos, al punto de acelerar o desacelerar sus movimientos rítmicos controlando sus reacciones. "N-no… Na-ru-to… me v-vas… a-a… vol-volver… loca." Este simple enunciado solo causo que el rubio aumentara sus esfuerzos, causando un profundo gemido contra el oído del rubio. Ella le abrazaba con fuerza sepultando su cabeza contra su cuello con su respiración errática. Repentinamente los dedos comenzaban a parar sus atentas labores. _

"_¡No!" Grito en una protesta agobiada._

"_No que…" Pregunto manteniendo la desaceleración de sus dedos._

"_No… pares…" Susurro contra su oído suplicantemente._

"_No escuche…" Respondió divertidamente el rubio._

_Kurenai mordió su labio inferior. ¿Cómo era posible? Ningún otro hombre la había tenido así, comiendo de la palma de su mano hasta el punto de hacerla rogar. ¡Era un martirio! "¡No pares!" Grito desesperada. Naruto respondió besando su cuello mientras recomenzaba con su labor, en esta ocasión con movimientos mas acelerados. La respiración de Kurenai aumentaba su ritmo gozando de cada segundo. "¡Si!" gritaba con gran placer. "¡Eres increíble! ¡Más rápido! ¡Más rápido!" Los movimientos de ella comenzaban a ser irregulares hasta que finalmente sentía que llegaba. La mujer arqueo su espalda permitiendo abrir paso a su orgasmo, relajándose contra el agua fría._

_Sin darse cuenta, contra este lapso de desenfreno habían regresado a la horilla del lago, permitiéndoles a ambos comenzar una apasionado intercambios de besos. Naruto estaba contra el césped, mientras Kurenai se encontraba sobre él. Decidiendo regresar el favor, Kurenai se zafo de los labios del rubio para mover sus labios hasta su mandíbula, luego su cuello para llegar a su Tórax superior, medio, inferior, abdomen superior, inferior y…_

"_¡Ah! Ku-kurenai" Tartamudeo sorprendido por la parte con la que la mujer estaba jugando. Podía sentir su lengua masajeando desde la base hasta la punta, donde finalmente replegó la piel restante para acercar su boca. "¡Nghh!" Naruto intento inútilmente de suprimir un gemido. Inhalo, exhalo, inhalo, exhalo, cada vez más irregularmente ante los maestros movimientos de Kurenai. "Tan… bueno…" Y entonces… paro. "Ah, no, no te atrevas."_

"_No estoy escuchando nada." Fue la respuesta astuta de la mujer._

"_Tu-tu-tu…. Por favor… no te detengas…" suplico angustioso. Él estaba apunto y ella se había detenido a mitad de camino, y lo peor era que repetía el proceso una y otra vez. "Po-por favor." Suplico una vez más-_

"_Sigo sin escuchar" Reclamo una vez más en una breve pausa para seguir manteniendo el ritmo maldicientemente lento. _

"_¡Por favor! ¡Sigue!" Suplico en un grito. Lo último que escucho de ella fue una risilla antes de reanudar el trabajo. "¡Ah… si!" Pero juntando toda su fuerza de voluntad evito caer tan rápido. Con las fuerzas que le quedaban tomo la parte inferior de Kurenai volteándola rápidamente._

"_¡Oye!" Antes de que pudiera replicar más, la mujer descubrió que estaban en posiciones invertidas y buscando algo de vendetta, Naruto siguió con su trabajo que había concluido con sus dedos, solo que en esta ocasión con su lengua. Kurenai soltó un gemido inmediato ante la presencia extranjera. Aun estaba sensible por el juego anterior, pero sacando la misma competividad de su amante siguió con el trabajo. Esto se había convertido en una guerra de placer. "¡Mmhh…!" prolongo un gemido Kurenai. "Eres… muy… bueno…"_

"_Ahh…" Repitió el rubio en una breve pausa. "¡Sii!"_

_Cada uno atacaba con fuerza esperando que el otro acabara primero, lamentablemente terminó en un empate con un gemido involuntario de ambos y cierta expulsión de fluidos simultáneos. Se quedaron así unos segundos recuperando el aliento, porque esto en verdad estaba lejos de ser terminado, tan solo ocasionó que la pareja quedara aun más encendida que antes. Como muestra de ello Naruto fue el primero en levantarse para tomar a sus novia y regresar al agua. Ella le monto dejando sus piernas alrededor de su caderas mientras el caminaba ya sumergidos._

_Kurenai fue quien incito la tan ansiada penetración. Ambos gimieron en placer asombrados de la sensación que daba el cambio de temperatura entre el agua fría y el interior de la mujer, realzando la excitación de ambos como un catalizador. Ambos tenían hambre por el otro y no se detendrían hasta que estuvieran saciados. Kurenai meneaba su cadera de arriba abajo prolongando las deliciosas y embriagantes embestidas, cada vez acelerando el ritmo. _

"_¡Es grandioso!" Grito Naruto contra sus labios, como respuesta ella enterró sus uñas en su espalda, creando una mezcla de dolor/placer para el rubio. "Kurenai… yo… … ¡Dios!" grito al sentir como ella aumentaba la velocidad. Esto lo desesperaba al punto de incitar el mismo el movimiento. _

"_Eso es… si…" Gemía ella igualmente. Nada, jamás, superaría lo que sentía en este momento, lo que le hacia sentir este hombre. No existía remplazo, no por el acto en si, por los sentimientos que él ponía en ello. Por eso era tan único, porque prácticamente ponía toda su alma y pasión en esto. Ella amaba cada segundo de ello. "¡Más! ¡Más fuerte! ¡Más rápido!" Era totalmente inútil en estos momentos detenerles, estaban fuera de si, más allá, ignorantes de todo y de todos._

_Bajo su exigencia, en esta posición no llegaría muy lejos. Aun masajeaba sus senos suavemente provocándola e incitándola, pero la parte interior de ella quería más y Naruto se lo iba a dar. Bruscamente siguió caminando hasta llegar de vuelta a la cascada, bajo ella contra la pared la dispuso a continuar. El agua cayendo y el muro del risco causaba solamente una incitación mayor. "¡Eso es!" grito Kurenai. Si hubiera estado en su cabales se hubiera avergonzado, ella jamás fue tan apasionada antes, pero en este instante todo le importaba la nada, tan solo este instante, la lujuria y la pasión la habían cegado del resto del mundo. "¡Vamos! ¡Juntos!"_

_Naruto realizo el pedido acelerando sosteniendo sus muslos con fuerza mejorando las embestidas. Esto fue suficiente para ambos. Con una oscilación final Naruto se inserto en lo profundo de ella mientras las paredes interiores se contraían. El orgasmo había llegado para ambos. Respirando fervientemente mientras el agua resbalaba no dejando vista sobre el sudor que debió haber salido descubrieron que el fuego no se había apagado. _

_Querían más, aun la sed de lujuria no estaba saciada._

_Naruto la giro contra la pared, mientras Kurenai se agacho levemente al momento de que el rubio la penetrara por segunda ocasión. El sentimiento fue grandioso e igualmente diferente, ya que por la nueva posición presionaba puntos distintos de placer, no que ninguno de ellos se opusiera. Él agarro los perfectos muslos de ella con fuerza mientras comenzaba el movimiento rítmico, Kurenai gimió junto a el ante la inserción. Una vez más comenzaban a acelerar el ritmo._

_Unos diez minutos notaron que no era suficiente. Gruñendo, Naruto tomo la pierna derecha de Kurenai levantándola para posicionarla de lado mejorando la postura de ambos. Estaban de semi costado, con Naruto sosteniendo uno de los pechos de Kurenai y logrando tener contacto con los labios de ambos. El ritmo se desplegaba de nuevo, acercando a ambos al punto de éctasis. "¡Eres… increíble… única… maravillosa…" susurraba Naruto con su aliento entrecortado contra el oído de la mujer mientras dejaba varios besos poderosos contra su cuello, mentón y labios. "¡Te quiero toda para mi!"_

"_¡Si! ¡Si!" Era la respuesta automática. Su mente quedaba en blanco, todos los sistemas se apagan dejando fuera cualquier razón. "Soy tuya, de nadie mas, ¡Solo tuya Naruto!"_

_Kurenai sintió como el miembro de Naruto se hinchaba en su interior en respuesta a la contracción de sus paredes, ajustándose a la perfección. Con un grito y un flaqueo de piernas ambos terminaron completamente realizados. La carga caliente de Naruto se contrastaba enormemente con el agua fría, sintiendo satisfactoriamente como llenaba su interior, combinándose con la carga anterior. Ambos volvieron a reposar unos segundos, con las mejilla de uno chocando contra la del otro._

_Un beso vino seguido de otro, con una sonrisa iluminada por parte de ambos. Habiendo recuperado la compostura y habiendo perdido el calor excesivo de la noche. Naruto tomo a Kurenai entre sus brazos de forma matrimonial para cargarla de regreso a la carpa, mientras ella besaba continuamente el cuello y los labios del rubio. _

_Sin importarles el hecho de que estuvieran todos empapados entraron desnudos. Naruto la deposito sobre la bolsa de dormir mientras la besaba. Ambos gimieron por el cariñoso beso. Se distanciaron levemente y el rubio tenia todas las intenciones de recostarse a su lado, pero ella con su pierna derecha la engancho por sobre su muslo, evitando la ida y causando una leve perdida de equilibrio. Naruto cayó sobre ella, dándole la oportunidad a Kurenai de susurrar algo al oído del rubio._

"_¿Qué te hace pensar que esto ha terminado?" Le dijo seductoramente mordisqueando su lóbulo de la oreja._

_Con eso dicho Naruto extendió su mano para cerrar la carpa y al terminar Kurenai cerro la bolsa de dormir ajustando sus posiciones intimas e incitando un nuevo encuentro. Naruto la volvió a besar fervientemente a lo que ella se ofreció gustosa. Aun estaban húmedos y la bolsa de dormir absorbía todo como esponja mientras comenzaban con el jugueteo previo. A diferencia de las veces anteriores ahora lo tomaban con más calma, disfrutando cada caricia entre sus roces apasionados._

_Kurenai podía sentir los brazos del rubio aprisionándola contra él, manteniéndola segura y aislada del mundo entero. Sus pechos chocaban contra él, empujándolos de una forma muy sensual. De forma tierna Naruto se acuno contra su cuello respirando cálidamente. Ella sintió cuando su tórax se amplió al inhalar y ella ya era arcilla entre sus dedos. En un momento podrían estar encerrados en un acalorado encuentro y al siguiente en un cariñoso contacto._

_Y entonces entro en ella una vez más. Ambos se ajustaron contra el otro permitiéndose estar mucho mas cerca. Naruto empujaba y sacaba lentamente, permitiéndose disfrutar el asombroso toque. Kurenai sonreía ante el cuidado que le daba, casi como si fuera de porcelana. Finalmente ella se movió sobre el usando sus manos para enterrar su cabeza entre sus pechos, permitiendo que sus dedos se enredaran en sus cabellos y que la penetración fuera más directa y profunda._

_Naruto amo cada segundo de ello, estar entre sus pechos, sintiendo el aroma de su sudor y la textura de su piel. Sentir como las yemas de sus dedos se aferraban contra su cabello, mientras ambos se extasiaban contra el otro. No podían pedir más._

_Por una última vez en la noche ambos culminaron aferrándose mucho más durante los segundos importante. En cuando termino se quedaron así por unos segundos. Naruto estaba realmente cómodo en su posición actual, desfrutando de la calidez de que otorgaba Kurenai. Durante un punto de su reciente encuentro la temperatura había subido lo suficiente para que se evaporara el agua atrapada en la bolsa de dormir, al mismo tiempo que regulaba el calor excesivo junto a la bajada de temperatura de la madrugada avanzada._

_Finalmente el rubio se alzó invirtiendo posiciones con al pelinegra, permitiéndole descansar sobre su tórax, ella no se opuso._

"_Jamás pensé que terminaría en los brazos de ninja numero uno cabeza hueca." Concluyo suspirando contenta. "Pero en estos momentos tan solo lamento no haberte notado antes." Agrego mientras que dejaba que el sueño la alcáncese._

"_¿Aunque tan solo fuera entonces un niño de trece años?" cuestiono divertido el rubio._

"_Incluso de diez y que me acusaran de ser pedófila." Aseguro con decisión. "Rayos, ahora sueno como a Anko y lo peor es que no me importa."_

_Naruto aferro su abrazo haciéndole suspirar. "Gracias…" Ella simplemente beso su tórax, mientras él admiro la vista. ¿Quién iba a decir que un día la experta de genjutsu de Konoha terminaría en la cama con él? Incluso tenía la oportunidad de verla sin maquillaje. Eso inmediatamente le recordó algo importante. "Por cierto, te ves hermosa sin maquillaje." Alagó al sepultar su cabeza contra su pelo. Ella sonrió contra su tórax, enredando sus piernas con las de él en respuesta antes de dormir. _

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Oh, Kurenai, tu… muchacha sucia!" grito Anko sorprendida por la valentía de la mujer, mientras esta se sonrojaba. El resto miraba con un sonrojo y una mirada de ensueño el relato, imaginando que lo mismo les podría pasar a ellas con el mismo hombre e incluso ideando planes para replicarlo de la misma forma. "¡Bien! ¿Quién es la que sigue?" Indico Anko notablemente motivada. Si la pasiva Kurenai tenía un relato así de potente, no quería pensar en lo que tenía el resto.

A sorpresa de todos Yugao levanto su mano manteniendo su expresión seria y un leve tinte de sonrojo. "Ya que estamos contando cuentos húmedos, yo también tengo uno." Confeso apenada. "Era durante los primeros mese de nuestra relación, durante nuestra estadía en el País del Rayo. Naruto aun trabajaba en desarrollar sus habilidades eléctricas y logre que se tomara un día libre para que lo pasáramos juntos…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Es… adorable…_" eran los pensamiento de Yugao al ver a su tímido novio. "_¿Adorable?"_ se repitió incrédula. Ella jamás había sido tan abierta con sus sentimientos, es decir, claro, logro abrirse a Hayate tiempo atrás, pero esta forma de ser no correspondía a la suya: era fría, calculadora y poderosa. E incluso durante este adagio el rubio se las arreglaba para poder llegar su mente con su presencia. Habían tenido una noche y madrugada ardiente de sexo, estaba segura de que no había lugar que él no hubiera memorizado de ella. Incluso después de todo aquello seguía siendo tímido con ella, tal vez por la inexperiencia, lo que era raro porque anoche él se comporto de una manera extraordinaria._

_Aun se sonrojaba al pensarlo._

"_¿Por qué tan tímido?" Pregunto Yugao._

_La pareja actualmente regresaba a la zona de su campamento en la cueva luego de un grandioso día en la compañía del otro. Y mientras Yugao logro tomar su mano, él mantenía su rigidez. La tormenta eterna daba indicios de empeorar cuando un suave roció comenzó a caer. Aun estaban lejos a la cueva de su campamento por lo que debieron refugiarse en una cueva elevada en una montaña cercana. Eran peligrosas las cuevas a nivel del suelo porque normalmente se inundaban._

_Lamentablemente la cueva que eligieron tenía varias filtraciones superiores por lo que de las paredes y techo salía constantemente agua, mientras que el suelo permanecía lodoso. Lo peor es que las lluvias aquí duraban días completos, y era peligroso salir por el propenso peligro a los rayos._

"_Vaya primera cita, ¿eh?" cuestiono Yugao intentando aclarar el día, pero el nerviosismo del rubio jugaba en su contra, causando que suspirara. Normalmente no actuaba así, pero tenia que hacerle ganar confianza a su novio. "¿acaso Uzumaki Naruto esta serio?" cuestiono sarcásticamente la excapitán AMBU, pero mantenía una sonrisa que el rubio desconocía hasta el momento. No, mejor dicho, reconocía aquella sonrisa, pero Yugao jamás la había usado antes. Era una sonrisa de travesura. _

_Fue alertado pero ya era demasiado tarde. La mujer, que aun mantenía su mano entrelazada a la de ella, le jalo contra si misma comenzando a cosquillarle liberando su mano. El rubio inevitablemente comenzó a reírse, mientras era empujado contra la pared de roca, el agua empapaba a ambos, pero no les molestaba, la risa era demasiado grande. "Yu-Yugao-c-chan… ¿Qué… es… lo… que … estas… haciendo?" intento preguntar entre carcajadas._

"_¿Yugao?" pregunto manteniendo las cosquillas. "¿Qué paso con Yu-chan?" Pero no le dejo responder, mantuvo y aumento las cosquillas hasta que al rubio le dificultaba respirar. "No tengas vergüenza de ser intimo conmigo y en especial, puedes llamarme Yu-chan." Con aquella orden dejo las cosquillas._

"_Sabes que nunca he tenido novia antes y soy nuevo en todo esto, entonces pensé que anoche me había extralimitado…" dijo apenado._

"_¿Extralimitado? Es verdad que comúnmente las parejas tardan tiempo en tomar ese paso, pero tu y yo llevamos tiempo conociéndonos. Era como si los meses anteriores estuviéramos saliendo y finalmente alcanzamos esa etapa… además, desde anche hasta hoy en la mañana hiciste un excelente trabajo." Naruto se sonrojo al escuchar el tono bochornoso de Yugao._

_Pasando su vergüenza por alto, contrataco con cosquillas, fue cuando escucho ese maravilloso sonido, uno que quedaría grabado en su memoria para siempre. La dulce risa de Yugao. Era un sonido enviciante que calentaba su corazón, por más que lo escuchara jamás se cansaría de oírlo. Continuo, continuo y continuo, saboreando ese poder que tenia sobre ella, hasta que finalmente se canso. En algún momento quedaron inversos contra la pared. Naruto la aprisionaba contra la caverna mientras el agua caía, no parecía que a alguno de ellos le molestara._

_Yugao respiraba agitada ante la finalización de la risa continua sintiendo el agua fría por su espalda. Solo pudo respirar normal por unos segundos antes de ser abordada por los labios de Naruto. Por su puesto que él no podía evitarlo, pese a lo incomodo de sus ropas mojadas, el lodo llenando sus sandalias o el frio que lentamente ganaba terreno; la visión de Yugao deliciosamente mojada con toda su ropa ajustándose a su, ya bien dotado y calcado, cuerpo era imposible no sucumbir ante ello._

_Por supuesto que la excapitana AMBU no se negó, después de todo ella también tenia un sobresueldo. El cuerpo del rubio estaba bien construido, no con músculos desarrollados, pero tenía un balance perfecto, sin exagerar y sin ser carente de ello, agregando al hecho de que el agua disminuía la distancia entre piel y ropa, terminaba por ser un verdadero disfrute. Su aliento chocando contra sus labios, su saliva combinándose con la propia y el seductor roce de piel._

_Era cuestión de mínimas milésimas de segundo para que se perdieran ante la lujuria por el otro. El beso pareció viciado completamente con hormonas transmitiéndolas entre sus lenguas que bailaban gustosamente en acorde a la otra. No se daban tregua, no era digno de su tiempo. Querían más, sus cuerpos y mentes así lo exigían. Sus manos respectivas hurgaban terreno sobre el otro: explorando, acariciando y rozando. Los cuerpos se intentaban encajar contra el otro sincronizando sus movimientos._

_Las cosas subieron de tono cuando el rubio movió su boca del hasta ahora perpetua posición sobre sus labios para trasladarlos, rozando toda la piel en el camino, hasta su cuello. Ella soltó un gemido fuerte cuando sus labios y lengua encontraron una concentración de nervios. El vapor de aquel gemido podía ser visto ante la baja temperatura y no era diferente respecto a la respiración del rubio. La temperatura de ambiente llegaba a los 2°C, pero el calor al que se adentraban ambos cuerpos era mucho mayor para ignorar cualquier frio de su entorno._

_Finalmente el rubio quedo inconforme con tan solo manejar el cuello de su amante, por lo que lentamente comenzó a bajar sus labios, estirando y bajando la tela de su ropa hasta que finalmente dejara desnudo uno de sus pechos para darle la atención necesaria. Yugao se forzó a morder su labio inferior para prevenir el escape del nuevo gemido al sentir la nueva atención de su novio. La memoria del rubio era perfecta al recordar exactamente cada punto sensible en su cuerpo._

_Él no dudo en ir más lejos. _

_Yugao grito con fuerza, escuchando su eco resonar por las paredes de la caverna. No se dio por enterada el momento en el que Naruto había abierto camino por su mojado y estrecho pantalón, porque de un momento a otro él sepulto su cabeza en la entrepierna de la mujer, asegurándose de tenerla bien sujeta con sus muslos pasando los hombros del rubio. Ella fue levantada del suelo entre la pared y el rubio, retorciéndose por cada movimiento hábil del rubio. No sabía como reaccionar o como acomodarse, este era un completo descontrol. Se intentaba aferrar contra lo que tuviera a mano, al principio intento contra la pared tras ella, pero el aguar circulando y la potencia con la que intentaba sostenerse hacían imposible una adherencia, finalmente opto por el rubio doblándose por sobre su cabeza al punto de dejar sus pechos caer rosando la nuca su nuca, mientras usaba sus dedos y uñas para aferrarse a su espalda._

_Su respiración agitada y entre cortada enviaba varias suplicas a su amante, pero Naruto no daba indicios de querer finalizar. Con un espasmo final ella sucumbió ante el clímax dejando a su rubio obtener todos sus fluidos, los cuales el no rechazo. Pasaron unos segundos, mientras ella recobraba el aliento. Naruto la volvió a dejar con sus pies en la tierra y sin perder tiempo fusiono sus labios a los de ella. Yugao estaba sorprendida de probar su propia esencia en los labios del rubio, tan solo duro muy poco este choque. Mucho más interesante era la lengua del rubio abriéndose paso contra sus labios._

_Pero ella separo momentáneamente. Intento comunicárselo con la mirada, que era injusto la atención que él lograba darle, ella también quería complacer. Naruto respondió igualmente con sus ojos azules dándole a entender que todo lo que sintiera ella, él también lo hacia, todo esto tan solo instantes previos a los que él penetrara. Las paredes de la peli-purpura ya estaban bien lubricadas, por lo que el miembro de Naruto entro con facilidad, sacando un gemido extasiado de ella. Sus cuerpos reaccionaban en sintonía completa a los empujes en maravillosa concesión._

_Yugao comenzó a devorarle: mandíbula, mejillas, cuello, hombros, labios y lengua. Todo lo reclamaba de ella atravesó de sus propios labios, a lo que el simplemente acato con gusto y respondiendo de la misma forma. Sus manos recorrerían todo el ser del otro, conociendo y memorizando para perfeccionar lo que ya habían hecho la noche y madrugada pasadas. Este era un arte que ambos disfrutarían el mejorar, perfeccionar y prolongar lo más posible._

_Naruto podía sentir el sudor mezclado con agua, tanto propios como de Yugao que aumentaban con cada movimiento. Era apasionado y profundo, no queriendo limitarse por solo la posición en pie que se encontraban. Sus ritmos aumentaban así como el intervalo de sonidos de choque entre sus partes íntimas disminuía, pero aumentaba su volumen. Cada vez más profundo, cada vez más fuerte, cada uno gozaba del otro. _

_Finalmente ambos vinieron con fuerza. Naruto llego a perder la fuerza en sus piernas para mantenerla contra la pared, cayendo de rodillas contra el lodo, con Yugao sobre él. Pronto no les importo, comenzaron a revolcarse en el lodo, sacándose sus ropas para provocar una unión más perfecta y optima. Ambos reían mirando la sed de lujuria por el otro en los ojos respectivos. La peli-purpura no se reconocía. Ella jamás fue tan apasionada con Hayate, jamás se dejo guiar de tal manera por sus sentimientos más primales. _

_Naruto aprendía sobre si mismo, todos estos sentimientos nuevos y los que aun estaban por descubrir. Tan intensos y poderosos, y solo ella los había provocado. Sakura jamás despertó esta hambre tan bestial dentro de él. Esta ansia de querer unirse en cuerpo y alma con alguien, un sentimiento tan sobrecargador y maravilloso que llenaba todos su sentidos. Sentimientos que solo creaban una adicción profunda en su interior._

_Finalmente comenzaron a moverse en el suelo envueltos entre la mezcla de tierra y agua, como un par de bestias buscando satisfacer sus instintos primales. Podían escuchar el chapotear del agua lodosa con cada empuje, embestida y movimiento, agregado a cada quejido, susurro, gemido y grito. Cuando se ajustaron a una nueva velocidad supieron que no era suficiente para llegar al siguiente nivel, esto no los saciaría. Con el mismo instinto primal ambos se voltearon. Yugao estaba de rodillas apoyada sobre sus manos mirando el suelo, mientras que Naruto se ponía tras ella apoyándose sobre sus hombros para volverse a encajar dentro de ella. _

_Este cambio era más profundo y mucho más primal que antes, tal vez por las posiciones similares a las de una bestia. El ritmo se aceleraba así como aumentaba el contraste entre frio y calor, conforme a sus temperaturas en aumento. Se podía ver el vapor del sudor ante la baja temperatura. Así ambos progresaron, gritando sus nombres a todo pulmón con las intenciones de no detenerse. Sintiendo como Yugao ajustaba sus paredes presionando con más insistencia su miembro, él la levanto, sentándola sobre sus rodillas, aun de espalda, afirmándola a través de sus firmes y bien formados pechos con al simultanea urgencia de capturar sus labios con los propios._

_Su amante podía sentir como él se aproximaba al final, sintiendo la hinchazón notable en su miembro contra sus paredes, las cuales igualmente reaccionaban en la presión. Fue sorpresivo cuando el la centro sobre si mismo y bastante complaciente el sentir sus fuertes manos apretando sus pechos durante el beso hambriento y poderoso, prácticamente tenia su lengua como rehén para sus propios placeres, no que a ella le importara. Con un grito final de culminación ambos se apretaron para dejar entrar el fluido del rubio y combinarse con los propios. El beso continuaba durante todo esto._

_Ambos cayeron rendidos sobre el lodo notando que ya había parado de llover, sus ropas estaban esparcidas y sucias, pero no importaba. Ella aun sentía la satisfactoria esencia de su amante dentro de ella y mientras que como Kunoichi siempre se impediría embarazarse, era realmente agradable sentir aquel calor extranjero en su interior. Por supuesto que su miembro mantenía su posición igualmente en su interior al darle rienda suelta a sus besos de cariño._

"_Te amo, Yu-chan." Confeso el rubio solo dando una breve pausa para decirlo y continuar con el encuentro de labios._

"_Te amo, Naruto-kun." Fue la respuesta sincera de su amante contra sus labios, sintiendo la curva de su sonrisa contra la propia. "Espero que de ahora en adelante dejes ir tu timidez, no quiero silencios incomodos." La respuesta de Naruto fue solo una suelta sonrisa de estilo zorro para volverla a besar, entrelazando ambas manos contra las de ella y apresándolas con fuerza y cariño; marcando el segundo día oficial como amantes y proclamando aquellos derechos felices. _

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Las quijadas de Kurenai y Konan casi se caían al terminar el relato. Mientras que Anko mostraba una mirada pensativa y un tanto perversa, enormemente tentada a buscar una forma de reproducir ese acontecimiento, tan solo remplazando a Yugao por ella misma. Kurotsuchi pensaba algo alrededor de aquellas mismas líneas, y Samui simplemente se sonrojaba con fuerza imaginando aquel momento. En verdad que Naruto sabía como hacer a una chica sentirse especial y única.

Yugao se mantuvo callada con un leve sonrojo en el rostro recordando con más detalles aquella noche. Fue la noche en la que el rubio dejo de lado su timidez oficialmente, enterándose completamente que había sido aceptado ya en el corazón de ella, a pesar de su fallas o cierto personaje sellado en su interior. Fue cuando él realmente acepto amar y ser amado.

"Bien…" Intervino Anko saliendo de sus pensamientos, sacando al resto igualmente. "Ya que estamos relatando experiencias bastante _húmedas_, creo que es hora de que yo cuente uno del mismo tipo." Sonrió siniestramente, haciendo a las observadoras tragar. Todos sabían sobre las tendencias sádicas de la mujer, y no querían imaginar lo que era _placentero _ para ella. "Fue semanas antes de que Nai-chan iniciara con sus movimientos hacia nuestro patilludo rubio, durante nuestras habituales citas nocturnas…" inicio con malicia, haciendo a todas tragar una vez más.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_¿Cómo encontraste esto? Esta bastante cerca de nuestra casa." Aunque Anko reacciono a lo que había dicho con sorpresa, en especial con la naturalidad con lo que lo había dicho. Nuestra, eso indicaba posesión conjunta a otro, que en este caso seria al rubio y Kurenai. Esto en verdad la aturdía; solo llevaban unos meses saliendo y unas semanas desde que se habían acostado juntos por primera vez. Pero ella jamás había estado en una relación más profunda que eso, con suerte encuentros de sexo ocasionales._

_Por alguna razón ella no podía llamarle sexo a lo que hacia con Naruto. Se sentía como si lo menospreciara, como si fuera un mero insulto al acto. Y en parte era verdad, Anko jamás sintió algo tan maravilloso al hacerlo, tal vez porque los sentimientos y la pasión que el rubio otorgaba no era por solo el placer en bruto y vacío del sexo._

"_Bien, lo encontré hace algunos meses, después de que me las ingeniara para crear un sello de agua caliente. Ahora planeo buscar la fisura de la tierra y manipularla para llevarlo a casa, de esa forma tendremos agua volcánica pura en nuestra propia bañera." Ese era el pensamiento del rubio al ver las hermosas termas que localizo, todo indicaba que todavía eran vírgenes, sin encontrar por ningún otro humano._

"_Pero eso no significa que tienes que destruir este hermoso hallazgo, ¿Verdad?" cuestiono Anko ya saboreando de antemano la delicia de esta agua caliente. _

"_Por supuesto que no. Lo que sobra y se rebalsa va por el subsuelo hasta el rio donde se enfría. Creo que estaría haciendo un favor al evitar que el agua se desperdicie de tal forma." Respondió Naruto hábilmente. Entre tanto comenzó con ver los alrededores, asegurándose de que no habían sido seguidos y de afianzar el hecho de que este lugar era desconocido para el resto de los humanos. "La costa esta clara, vamos a comenzar con el proce… …so." _

_Cualquier vestigio de lengua murió al ver que su actual novia presente estaba a medio camino de desvestirse. Ella no perdió de vista su expresión aturdida. "¿Qué? ¿Viendo algo interesante?" Sugirió sensualmente paseando sus manos por el contorno de su cintura empujando su falda los suficiente para caer libremente entre sus piernas._

"_¿Anko-chan? ¿Qué estas haciendo?" pregunto aturdido._

"_Bien, hay unas termas completamente solas y situadas en la nada que prácticamente piden que Anko-sama se introduzca, Patillas." Estando desnuda, sin vergüenza de mostrarlo, se estiro con ambos brazos mirando hacia el cielo, para que finalmente desabrochara su casi permanente amarre de pelo, dejando fluir la melena purpura hasta el final de su cuello con completa libertad. Saboreo la mirada sonrojada, aturdida y atenta que le enviaba el rubio. "Vamos, se suponía que esta era un cita."_

_Naruto logro salir de su aturdimiento unos segundos más tarde. "Pero el plan era conectar el agua a la casa y poder disfrutarlo ahí mismo." Tan pronto dijo aquello se sorprendió al notar que incluso Anko había sacado materiales de baño: toallas, jabón, shampoo e incluso una cubeta de madera. "¿De donde sacaste esto?"_

"_Una mujer siempre esta lista para cualquier contingencia, eso implica esencialmente el aseo. Y respecto a transportar el agua no creo que podamos hacer lo que planeo en casa. Siempre me agrada poner celosa a Nai-chan para que recapacite, pero esta noche quiero hacer mucho ruido y solo quiero que tu me escuches." Agrego esto ultimo con un tono seductor haciendo al rubio tragar. "Ahora, ¿Qué estas esperando? Yo no voy a ser la única desnuda."_

_Sonriendo ante el sonrojo de Naruto, Anko dio media vuelta y lleno el balde de madera con agua, comenzando con el lavado previo antes entrar al agua. Entre tanto pensaba en lo fácil que era poner en vergüenza al rubio pese a que no era la primera vez que la veía desnuda, de hecho ellos habían hecho cosas mucho más intensas que solo estar desnudos contra el otro y seguramente no eran cosas para nada inocentes. "_Eso y considerando que tiene ya cuatro novias adicionales con las que seguro no ha perdido el tiempo._"_

_Para cuando termino su hilo de pensamientos ya había terminado con su rutina, lista para sumergirse en el agua caliente. Naruto, ya estando desnudo, se intentaba lavar tratando de evitar la mirada depredadora de su novia, quien parecía estar comiéndoselo con sus ojos. Con dificultad logro terminar su lavado para entrar al agua caliente, tomando una distancia segura de Anko, quien pareció sonreír maliciosamente. Ella se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta el rubio, sin temor de mostrar su desnudez. Era aquella falta de vergüenza de Anko que le aterraba._

_Como si se tratara de algo normal, Anko tomo asiento junto al rubio. En realidad lo era, el problema consistía es que Anko estaba entrando en su modo sádico lo que era una mala combinación junto a la lujuria. Naruto trabaja nerviosamente. Si algo sabia era lo peligrosa que podía ser Anko cuando su lujuria y sadismo se combinaban, en especial durante momentos íntimos. Mientras quería llegarle a conocer más profundo, igualmente tenia las intenciones de vivir para hacerlo._

"_¿Por qué tan nervioso, Naru-_chan_?" cuestiono resaltando el sufijo. _

"_A-a-Anko-chan," Naruto inmediatamente trato de buscar un tema de conversación. "¿Cómo era tu vida en Konoha?"_

_La expresión sadista de Anko vacilo al escuchar. "Bien, no me quejo. Mientras no era exactamente la más amada, tenia personas en que confiar. Aunque temo que la persona en la que más confié luego de la traición de Orochimaru ya esta muerta desde hace mucho."_

"_¿Quién?" pregunto el rubio._

"_Sandaime Hokage." El rubio abrió sus ojos sorprendido. _

_Anko comenzó a relatar los sucesos luego de la traición de Orochimaru, luego de haber rechazado seguir su camino. Como había regresado a Konoha encontrada por un AMBU. El desprecio momentáneo de los aldeanos y la nueva oportunidad dada por Hiruzen Sarutobi. El líder del pueblo jamás la culpo por los crímenes de su maestro, por el contrario, le ofreció nuevas oportunidades para prosperar. Conoció a muchos en el largo camino, entre los cuales se encontraban Ibiki y Kurenai. _

"_¿Extrañas Konoha?" Se atrevió a preguntar finalmente el rubio._

"_Mientras que gran parte de mi lo hace, la parte que creció ahí. Existe otra parte mucho mayor que me indica que ya no hay nada ahí para mí. Tengo todo lo que necesito, incluso me dieron una nueva oportunidad y no tengo pensado en desaprovecharla." Con aquello dicho abrazo al rubio apoyándose contra su hombro, descansando unos minutos en cómodo silencio._

_Naruto igualmente lo hizo, lamentablemente jamás noto la sonrisa desviada de la mujer al pasar el tiempo. El rubio había bajado su guardia pensando en que ella se había rendido. Nada estaba más lejos de la verdad. "Patillas, ¿Me lavas la espalda?" comento seductoramente contra su oído, retomando el tema que Naruto milagrosamente había desviado._

"_Bu-bueno." Tartamudeo, haciendo a la mujer sonreír mientras se levantaba al exterior, sentándose sobre la cubeta de madera invertida sobre la tierra. Naruto no se movía._

"_¿Qué estas esperando?" pregunto, logrando que su sadismo fuera disfrazado por una algo turbia mirada coqueta._

_Naruto obedeció y torpemente se levanto para alcanzar a la mujer. Noto que todo lo que ella había sacado fue de un sello de almacenamiento que le había dado él tiempo atrás. De ahí mismo saco otro jabón para comenzar la ardua labor de limpiar su espalda. Ella sonrió en todo momento, gozando cada segundo de sus atenciones. Podía sentir cierta incomodidad e inseguridad, así como el nerviosismo de tener que tocarla hasta que finalmente pensó que había terminado._

"_Te falto una parte." interrumpió Anko._

"_¿Dónde?" pregunto confuso._

"_¡Justo aquí!" Aun de espaldas, ella tomo sus manos y las posiciono sobre sus pechos con fuerza. "Tienes que limpiar toda mi parte delantera."_

_Naruto volvió a tragar sonoramente. El limpiar por el frente era algo que subía un nivel todo, más aun que no se atrevía decidió seguir desde la espalda para evitar el contacto directo. Anko soltaba ocasionalmente un gemido involuntario tras que Naruto tocara una parte sensible, causando un leve tiritón al rubio cada vez. Hasta que por un error cierta parte de su anatomía que estaba tiesa y rígida chocara contra la espalda de la mujer, ella se entero inmediatamente de lo que era; en especial si chocaba en una parte cercana a sus muslos. _

"_Mmh… alguien ha crecido bastante." Dijo divertida. "Creo que ya ha sido bastante, me siento bastante limpia." Confeso Anko para voltearse al rubio. "Ahora es tu turno, siéntate…" No era una pregunta porque tan solo con levantarse de su asiento provisional tomo el hombro del rubio y le sentó forzadamente. "…y disfruta."_

_Sobraba decir que Anko era mucho más atrevida que Naruto al momento de enjabonar y enjuagar. Sus manos se encargaban de recorrer casi todo su cuerpo sin vergüenza, hasta que a cierto punto sus manos fueron cambiadas por algo mucho más suave y blando. Era un par de orbes bien llenados que se refregaban contra su espalda, untados en jabón. Podía sentir la espuma creándose alrededor de dichos orbes tan exquisitamente suaves._

"_A-Anko…." Murmuro al sentir que ahora las manos que hasta el momento estaban desocupadas fueron a parar contra su tórax frontal, afianzando la acción de refregar. Sus manos suaves, aun para ser una Kunoichi altamente entrenada, igualmente estaban untadas de jabón refregando por el frente en sincronización con los movimientos en su espalda. _

"_Shhh…" Susurro seductoramente contra su oreja, causando que sintiera su aliento de lleno chocar contra ella. "…yo me encargare de todo. Deja a Anko-sama hacer su trabajo." Las manos comenzaron a bajar desde el tórax, lentamente pero tocando varios nervios adecuados para la estimulación. Casi parecía apropósito. Hasta que finalmente llego a su objetivo, la entrepierna rígida de Naruto. _

"_Que-estas… A-a-a…" No pudo seguir hablando. Las manos de Anko le habían agarrado con fuerza: la izquierda se encontraba presionando la base, moviendo y estimulando; la derecha estaba apretando desde la parte media hasta la superior._

"_Shh… este amigo de aquí abajo desea atención, deja que Anko-sama se la de." La mujer peli-purpura movía sus manos en sincronización, con ritmo, armonía y de forma que tocara los puntos indicados en todo momento y el jabón que se había calentado en sus manos tan solo ayudaba. Naruto perdía el control._

_Con un espasmo involuntario, el rubio fue de espaldas cayendo sobre la peli-purpura. Pero todo indicaba que era parte de su plan, porque ahora el frote y roce de aquellos suaves orbes era mucho mayor al estar apoyado sobre ellos, podía sentir la cara de Anko rozando su cabello y lo peor es que no tenía intenciones de parar sus actividades con las manos. Naruto se volvió a quejar intentando levantarse, pero ella le impedía aumentando la frecuencia de las caricias._

"_Te dije que dejes a Anko-sama hacer el trabajo." Le volvió a susurrar, esta vez sentía su lengua paseándose por el lóbulo de su oreja para moverse y comenzar a lamer su mejilla. "Relájate y deja todo en mis manos."_

"_A-Anko… n-no voy… a agu-aguantar po-por… mucho." Pedía clemente el rubio. Realmente odiaba estar bajo su merced, pero ella no le daba otras opciones más que seguir el juego._

"_Relájate y déjalo salir… no te contengas." La mujer le lamio peligrosamente cerca s sus labios, manteniendo su voz a bajo nivel, seductora y relajante. "No luches contra ello." Finalmente su lengua logro llegar hasta los labios del joven, quien no otorgo resistencia cuando la intrusa invadió su boca. Era toda la estimulación que necesitaba al sentir como su saliva se mezclaba con la de ella, como su lengua jugaba con la propia. _

_Fue un solo instante en el que él soltó todo con quejido y espasmo simultaneo. "¡Ack!" Duro unos segundos, solo para que Anko finalmente liberara su boca de la propia._

"_Buen chico." Felicito la mujer con una sonrisa mientras que se llevaba una de sus manos a su boca, aun con la escena de Naruto en ella. "Mmh… fuerte y espeso, se nota que te estabas aguantando."_

_Naruto frunció el seño. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera bromeado el _maestros de las bromas_? Ah, no. Esto no se quedaría así, él tendría su vendetta inmediatamente para demostrarle de que estaba hecho. Fue cuando algo despertó en el rubio al perder su vergüenza restante. Con Yugao había aprendido a ser íntimo, y logro aumentarlo con el tiempo en el que iba conociendo a Konan, Samui y Kurotsuchi; pero Anko requería algo más que simple profundidad o intimidad._

_Recuperándose rápidamente de su leve exaltación de placer se levanto y se volteo hacia Anko. Sin darle tiempo de pensar volvió a tomar asiento en la cubeta de madera volteada, tomo a Anko con su brazo derecho desde su entrepierna y la levanto para sentarla sobre su pierna derecha. Ella, aturdida por las rápidas medidas del rubio, no pudo defenderse cuando él comenzó a jugar de la misma manera en la que ella había jugado con él._

"_¿Crees que puedes salir impune'ttebayo?" pregunto de forma desafiante. De los dos dedos que se hundían y frotaban, apareció un tercero causando un gemido más de la mujer. "Shh… esto solo tardara unos momentos. Aquí hay algo que requiere mi atención."_

_A pesar del ataque sorpresivo, Anko logro reponerse un poco, volviendo a tomar la entrepierna del rubio, estando aun sentada sobre su pierna derecha, solo que a diferencia de la vez pasada estaban frente a frente. "¿Crees que puedes regresarme el juego? Estas con las ligas mayores ahora, esto no es como pintar la cara del monumento Ho-Hokage." Anko hacia lo mejor posible por mantener una cara directa, pero en verdad que su amante hacia un excelente trabajo._

"_Supongo que lo veremos al ver quien… qui-quien llega a su limite primero." Respondió el rubio tratando de hacer un mejor trabajo de ella al mantener su voz estable ante los estímulos._

_Con esto dio inicio a una verdadera guerra. Cada uno buscaba por todos los medios de estimular al otro, acelerando rítmicamente sus movimientos, pero cada vez que uno hacia algo el otro reaccionaba con un gemido, provocando instantáneamente al otro, era como un ciclo infinito._

_Esto limitaba las opciones. Sus manos estaban ocupadas trabajando en el otro, la mano libre era utilizada para sostenerse contra el otro. Esto solo dejo un denominador común como posibilidad: sus respectivas bocas. Ambos lo pensaron al mismo tiempo, cuando ambos juegos de labios colisionaron contra el otro. No se molestaron en cerrarla, era prácticamente una obligación que sus lenguas se encontraran, llevando la lucha a un nivel mucho más superior._

_La doble estimulación comenzaba a provocar contención en ambos. Ellos sabían que estaban próximos a culminar, siendo gracias a esta sensación que ambos olvidaron sus intenciones previas, fueron literalmente segados por el placer. Dejaron de luchar contra ello y se arrojaron de lleno contra el otro. Culminaron simultáneamente._

"_Creo… que… fue un… empate." Concluyo el rubio jadeante._

"_Mmmh… si, y uno muy… muy bueno." Secundo igualmente jadeante su amante. _

_No se dieron paz, continuando con su, ya bastante húmedo, beso. _

_Recuperando fuerzas, luego de alcanzar el clímax anterior, Naruto levanto a la mujer, sumergiendo a ambos en el agua caliente del manantial. Anko cansada del jugueteo previo no tardo en ella misma insertar el miembro del rubio. El agua caliente hacia maravillas en la penetración, siendo mucho más fácil y caliente de lo normal. La dicha de la unión no demoro, ambos escogieron, no verbalmente, no moverse para degustar la sensación que los dos sentían._

_Un par de minutos más tarde, Anko fue quien finalmente cedió a la tentación del movimiento con sus caderas. Debido al agua, ambos estaban más sensibles al contacto, por lo que aquel mero movimiento causo un gemido de placer en ambos. Tendrían que hacerlo lento para no llegar al final tan rápido, pero si algo sabían ambos era hacerlo de esa manera._

_Naruto logro dejar de flotar, encontrando una roca en el fondo lo suficientemente alta para poder sentarse y quedar con la cabezas respectivas a un nivel superior del agua, pudiendo respirar con libertad y manteniendo la dicha de estar sumergido. Con esto en cuenta, el rubio pudo obtener libertad de sus manos, las cuales sostenían a Anko, y poder concentrarse en otras partes de su cuerpo, o más bien dos orbes que llamaban morbosamente la atención. _

_Anko gimió con alegría al sentir sus grandes manos agarrando sus pechos, proporcionando un calor diferente al que otorgaba el agua. No usaba fuerza, lo hacia con cuidado y delicadeza, con leves apretones bien utilizados. _

_En este momento la peli-purpura supo que no quiso que otro hombre la tocara. Nunca se sintió tan pura haciendo algo tan, que anteriormente hubiera llamado sucio. Pese a su mascara, pese a todos sus fetiches extraños y carácter volátil, por primera vez alguien entro en ella, no solo de forma física. Por primera vez, en un largo tiempo, ella se sintió amada. Un sentimiento que abrazo con todo lo que tenía y que no le dejaría atemorizarse._

_Con aquella profunda revelación en mente, rápidamente tomo acciones. Manteniendo su unión bajo el agua se separo solo en la parte superior, con la distancia suficiente para que ambos pudieran verse a los ojos sin problema. "Escucha, y escúchame bien porque no lo repetiré."_

_La brusquedad que utilizaba Anko en verdad atemorizo al rubio, nunca la había visto tan seria antes._

"_Te diré las palabras que te le he dicho solo a un hombre, y aquel hombre me traiciono solo minutos más tarde, dándome una marca que pensé que seria para siempre. Desde aquel día jamás confié en otra persona concretamente. Y mientras Kurenai fue cercana a ello, tu eres en verdad el primero." Naruto trago. "Te amo, Uzumaki Naruto." El rubio estaba sorprendido de la sonrisa sincera que le demostraba, una que probablemente solo él ha visto. "Nunca iré a otro hombre, nunca amare a otro hombre y…" _

_Su confesión sincera fue silenciada por los propios labios del rubio. "…lo único que puedo responder a eso es que te amo'ttebayo. Admito que en ocasiones me aterras, pero creo que es un rasgo tuyo que me gusta. Mientras que no puedo darte me corazón completo, siempre hay una parte solo para ti. Una parte en la que solo estas tu y que nunca se llenara sin te perdiera. Eres una parte de mi." Anko respondió de la misma forma, devorando sus labios para sumir una vez más con el desenfreno._

_Ya no iban más lento. No tenían interés en prolongarlo más. Querían liberar a otro, completarse. _

"_¡Rápido! ¡Rápido!" Gritaba Anko forzando cada embestida hacia abajo, mientras el rubio gruñía. La situación no era más fácil debido a la alta temperatura en la que se encontraban sus cuerpos, ya sea por el calor por el otro o por el otorgado por el agua. "¡Ya casi! ¡Hasta el fondo!" Ella lo sentía en lo profundo, como ambas anatomías se encajaban a la perfección, no dejando un espacio libre. Era una sensación magnifica. Con tal sensación, ella llego a la instintiva y primal acción de morder el cuello de su amante._

"_¡Ack!" Grito el rubio sintiendo la mordida en su cuello. Pero esta no fue solo dolor, el placer solo se incremento, lo que provocó que él respondiera de la misma forma. Una fuerte mordida en el cuello de Anko._

"_¡Ahh!" Tenía el mismo efecto que el rubio, forzando un grito entre dientes. _

_Finalmente el rubio tomo sus caderas con fuerza empujándolas a los más profundo. Se creo contracción y pulsación final, desatando los fluidos en ambos con un grito de realización completada. Ambos gozaron unos minutos de esta sensación tan primal, con pequeñas caricias, aunque ambos igualmente se dedicaron al limpiar la sangre de sus respectivas mordidas. _

"_Mmm… el mismo sabor que hace años." Confeso Anko con una lamida adicional._

"_No me quejo…" fue la respuesta de Naruto, al no estar acostumbrado a aquella afición de su novia. _

_El agua caliente relajaba a Anko y en cuestión de minutos ya estaba dormitada. Naruto quiso moverse, "No, espera unos minutos más." Confeso saboreando la presencia y calidez de su amante, así como la de su continua unión. Riéndose entre dientes, Naruto acepto la petición hasta que ella se quedara dormida. Asegurado de ello la levanto, y mucho a su pesar, la separo de su unión intima. "Mmm… te amo, Naruto-kun." Susurro aun entre sueños._

"_Igual yo, Anko-chan… igual yo." Confeso mientras ella se reacomodaba instintivamente contra su cuello. "Ahora… ¿Cómo la visto para regresarla a casa?" confeso dudoso._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Oh… que dulce." Confeso Kurotsuchi con algo de malicia, las otras tenían miradas similares.

"Ah… cállense." Dijo Anko apenada, tal vez contar esa historia fue un error.

"Pero no todos los días la torturadora y algo sádica, Mitarachi Anko, confiesa que esta enamorada." Fue la respuesta de Kurenai. "Vamos, que no hay nada de que avergonzarse."

"Eso es verdad, debo suponer que todas las que están aquí pasaron por lo mismo." Completo Yugao. "Por supuesto que hubo diferencias más grandes en unas que en otras de nosotras." Eso llamo la atención de todas. "De alguna manera Naruto-kun nos cambio a todas, logrando sacarnos de nuestras respectivas cascaras. Ya sea como Kunoichi centrada en su profesión o dolores pasados, incluso ambos."

Agradecida por la intervención de Yugao, no que Anko jamás lo admita, decidió continuar. "Entonces, Konan, Samui… ¿Interesadas en seguir?" Pregunto instigadoramente.

"No. Mientras es agradable escuchar, no estoy preparada para revelar mi momento intimo con Naruto-kun." Confeso Samui directamente. "Mientras que algunas de ustedes ya las conozco de hace algún tiempo, quisiera mantener aquel contacto en intimidad."

"Yo la secundo." Agrego Konan repentinamente. "Mi momento con Naruto-kun, por el momento, es algo mas restringido. No es algo de que se habla fácilmente. Él fue quien me acepto a pesar de mis errores. Él fue quien me hizo humana una vez más. Durante aquel momento… pude dejar ir el pasado."

Esto hizo notar el significado para cada una de sus accione. Mientras a algunas fue solo su expresión de amor, a otras las libero de una forma que no podían comprender del todo, y eso era algo que respetaban. Aunque había cierto aire de desilusión.

"Aguafiestas." Murmuro Kurotsuchi. "Supongo que eso me deja como la ultima, y la mía esta más que caliente." Proclamo con una sonrisa pervertida. "Después de todo no todos los días se puede tener sexo ardiente en la misma oficina del Tsuchikage."

"¡Que!" Fue el grito unánime.

"Eso es algo que tengo que escuchar." Dijo Anko bastante impresionada.

"En la misma oficina de _Ryotenbi no Onoki_." Repitió Kurenai con temor. **[[N/a: Onoki de las dos escalas.]]**

"Bien, no me lo esperaba." Inicio el relato Kurotsuchi. "Mientras el abuelo estaba en una reunión con el concejo del pueblo, es una costumbre que yo tenga que ordenar su desastre, al que tiene él descaro de llamar oficina. Estaba algo irritada. No podía venir aquí porque estaba ocupada con mis deberes y Naruto realizaba misiones continuamente una vez que se había recuperado de su condición…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_Estúpido Naruto, llevo meses sin verle y él ni siquiera pasa a saludar." Refunfuñaba. "Ni siquiera tiene tiempo para una cita, y ni que hubiéramos tenido mucho tiempo una vez que oficializamos nuestra relación. Tuvo que irse a la isla tortuga." Murmuraba muchas cosas más mientras dejaba una gran pila de papeles sobre el estante al costado de la oficina. "Y mi abuelo no lo hace más fácil, ¿Es que no sabe lo que es el orden? De seguro él se defiende con su espalda. Si tanto problema tiene porque no nombra un sucesor y ya."_

_Kurotsuchi fue distraída por un golpe en la puerta. "Adelante." _

"_Tsuchikage-sama. ¡El mercenario Uzumaki Naruto reportándose al servicio!" Indico el rubio, con su característica sonrisa de zorro, entrando a la oficina. "¿Eh? ¿Kuro-chan?" dijo impresionado al verla. "¿Sabes donde esta tu abuelo?" pregunto dudoso. Aunque la mirada de incrédula de la joven se transformara en un seño profundo._

"_¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes decir? ¿Dónde esta mi abuelo? ¡Dos malditos meses! ¡Dos! ¡Y eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer!" Grito enfadada._

"_Oye, oye, he estado ocupado, Kuro-chan. Tengo que recuperar mi condición, mientras que tengo que tener cuidado de Akatsuki." Se intento defender de la furia de su novia; cosa que por cierto era en vano. "Mira, tomare el resto de la semana libre y me quedare aquí para estar contigo, ¿Te parece?" pregunto intentando un poco de comprar perdón._

_La mirada severa de la joven se mantuvo por unos segundos, antes de ceder ante la de él de suplica. "Bien, pero no antes de que me ayudes a limpiar este desastre." Kurotsuchi señalo su entorno, notando el caos en toda la oficina. _

"_¡Enseguida'ttebayo!" Respondió con ánimo, cosa que rápidamente cambio. "Pero, ¿No que aquí hay información secreta del pueblo? Tal vez no debería." Informo un tanto inseguro._

"_Na… el abuelo te tiene confianza, aunque no quiera admitirlo. Después de todo nos dejo estar juntos, ¿verdad?" agrego esto ultimo en un notable tono coqueto. "Aunque supongo que eso también va para mi padre. Por otro lado era de esperarse, después de seducir a un mercenario extranjero."_

"_¿Tu seducirme? Tu fuiste quien cayo ante mis encantos, Dattebayo." Confeso el rubio con gran ego._

"_Ah, no podrías hacer eso ni en tu mejor día." Juro la joven divertida. "Pero podríamos estar hablando sobre esto durante horas, ¿Por qué no mejor me ayudas a terminar con este desastre? Realmente estoy tentada a que el abuelo use su elemento polvo para eliminar todo este papeleo." _

"_Bien, bien, eso solo comprueba que tengo razón después de todo." No iba a dejar a su novia tener su última palabra._

_Una vena no discreta apareció en su frente en señal de su irritación. Pero Kurotsuchi sabía que Naruto iba a pagar pronto, por el momento lo dejo pasar para terminar con su actual situación. La pelinegra le daba indicaciones, las cuales el rubio acataba con facilidad, mucho a la sorpresa de la Iwa-nin._

"_¿Cómo es que sabes todo esto? Normalmente alguien se confundiría con estos pedidos." Menciono confusa._

"_Hehe… cuando era pequeño pase mucho tiempo en la oficina de Hokage-jiji… digo, Sandaime Hokage. Ahí me enseño mucho sobre su papeleo: como se organizaban las misiones, en que orden, como manejar los archivos, expedientes, entre otras cosas. Incluso a mi me sorprende lo similar que esta oficina en su comparación." Explico Naruto con un aire de nostalgia, que no paso desapercibido a su novia._

"_¿Extrañas Konoha?" pregunto curiosa._

"_Mas de lo que te imaginas. Aunque en comparación a lo que gane cuando me marche, no es nada." Confeso terminando con una pila de papeles en unos archivos. _

_Kurotsuchi observo aturdida. "¿A lo que ganaste? ¿A que te refieres?"_

"_Bien…" el rubio se comenzó a rascar una mejilla en señal de vergüenza. "…te conocí, ¿verdad? Probablemente nunca te hubiera encontrado se me hubiera quedado en Konoha, y de haberlo hecho probablemente serian en situaciones hostiles." Confeso esto ultimo con desgano. Mientras quería creer en la paz, sabia que las relaciones entre Iwagakure y Konohagakure eran inexistentes. _

"_Ya basta con tus intentos de seducción, te dije que aquellos no funcionarían." Refunfuño la joven acercándose al rubio, aunque un leve rubor podía haber sido encubierto. "Si alguien va a seducir a alguien, seré yo a ti." Antes de que Naruto pudiera replicar, Kurotsuchi la había besado directamente en labios. Mientras que estaban separados, ella se inclinaba de puntillas levemente hacia el rubio. Era suave y dulce. Fueron aproximadamente quince segundos de contacto para que ella le dejara ir._

_Perlas negras y zafiros lustrosos se encontraron, como aquella primera vez tiempo atrás luego del confrontamiento contra Kabuto. Se veía gran cariño guardado en ellos como una reflexión, ambos sonreían abiertamente. Solo segundos después, la nieta de Sandaime Tsuchikage volvió a besar al hijo del Yondaime Hokage, en esta ocasión con abrazo interpuesto. Era ajustado, mientras prácticamente la joven colgaba del abrazo debido a la leve diferencia de estaturas. _

_Torpemente Kurotsuchi termino por sentarse en el escritorio del Tsuchikage para que Naruto se inclinara lo suficiente sin intenciones de dejar ir el beso. Ella gozaba, iban varias semanas desde que hizo esto y extraño cada segundo._

_Naruto noto que la temperatura se elevaba. "Kuro-chan…" refunfuño el rubio aun contra sus labios, ya que la joven no parecía interesada en separarse de ningún modo, ya sea abrazo o beso. "¿Qué tal si… …terminamos de ordenar esto, vamos… …a nuestra cita y continuamos… …lo que sea que este pasando aquí en el hotel?" sugirió en intervalos._

"_El papeleo… …ya esta listo, desde un principio… …no tenia intenciones de ir a nuestra cita y, sea lo que sea… …que este pasando aquí… …quiero que pase _aquí_." Contesto ordenadamente, resaltando cierta palabra, manteniendo los intervalos, ya usados por el rubio por los besos. Inmediatamente Kurotsuchi _secuestro_ al rubio utilizando sus piernas como prensas alrededor de la cadera de su novio, acto seguido abrió su boca forzando con su lengua a abrir la del rubio, prácticamente violando con su lengua, su boca. "Mmmhh…" Gimió degustando al rubio con gran placer._

"_Pe-pero… …tu abuelo… …o alguien… …llegara en cualquier… …momento." Naruto lograba distanciarse por milésimas, pero rápidamente era interrumpido por Kurotsuchi, una y otra vez. _

_Harta de tanto forcejeo, separo sus labios para mantener sus frentes unidas con una vista clara de los ojos del otro. Sus alientos se entremezclaban agitadamente por la falta previa de aire. "El abuelo esta en una reunión con el concejo del pueblo, tardara ahí por lo menos otras dos horas. Todo el pueblo, incluido sus ninjas saben que esta ahí, por lo que no se molestaran en venir a esta oficina. Lo que significa que tenemos el tiempo suficiente para hacer lo que queramos." Explico aceleradamente, pendiente de no perder el calor excitante que había ganado debido al humor._

_Convencido por el argumento que su novia presentaba, así como por su determinación y actitud, su novio cedió, reanudando el encuentro hambriento de labios. Volviendo a gemir con una sonrisa, Kurotsuchi le siguió el juego. Ambos fueron efectivos y eficaces, comenzando con quitar sus respectivas chaquetas al otro, ya sea la de Jounin de Iwa o la chaqueta estándar de Naruto. Ya viendo más piel, Naruto se zafo de sus labios, recorriendo el labio inferior, mandíbula y finalmente cuello de la Iwa-nin._

"_¡Ahh Si!" grito en victoria la joven, gozando al sentir los labios de su amante recorrerla, era algo que había extrañado cada día. Era terrible no poder disfrutar esta clase de atención de su novio todos los días, solo en ocasiones raras._

_Sintiendo que ya era suficiente, Kurotsuchi saco sus manos de la nuca del joven para ponerlas en el escritorio y lograr salir de ahí, al mismo tiempo que quitaba sus piernas de las caderas. Una vez en pie tomo el cuello de la camisa negra del rubio y la jalo bruscamente hasta el reverso del escritorio donde estaba la silla del Tsuchikage. Con una fuerte palmeada en su pecho, Kurotsuchi empujo al rubio para sentarle y montarle para continuar con los besos y disfrutar de la cercanía adicional. Naruto tenía que mover su cuello y mirar hacia arriba para confrontar directamente a su estimulada novia._

_Diez minutos pasaron disfrutando de este jugueteo previo, hasta que nuevamente la pelinegra se bajara del rubio, tomara la cremallera del pantalón del rubio y la bajara, abriendo por completo. Seguido a esto bajo su ropa interior liberando a su _amigo_._

"_Kuro-chan, ¿Qué estas haciendo?" Sus dudas fueron contestadas con un dedo contra sus labios, cortesía de su novia._

"_Tan solo te doy una atención especial, que espero que me devuelvan una vez que termine." Antes de que Naruto pudiera reclamar a fuerte declaración de su novia, soltó un gemido involuntario al sentir como ella le manejaba con su lengua. Hacia cosas que él no sabia como las ideo._

"_Ku-kuro-chan." Tartamudeo ante la impresión de sus habilidades. En casi dos minutos ya sentía que iba a estallar. "Kuro-chan, si no te detienes pronto, voy a…" Esa era todas las palabras que la pelinegra necesitaba oír para aumentar su velocidad. "Ka-Kami… Da-da-dattebayo." Apretando sus dientes, el rubio sintió como liberaba su carga, que a su sorpresa Kurotsuchi saboreo con gusto._

"_No es mi estilo pero, creo que esto es sobre dar y recibir." La joven rápidamente monto el escritorio sentándose ante el rubio con sus piernas abiertas, no sin antes de desabrochar sus pantalones y dejar caer su ropa interior baja. "Vamos, es tiempo de que pagues." No tuvo que decir más cuando sintió el impacto de los labios de Naruto contra sus propios inferiores. "¡Eso es! ¡Mejor… …de lo que recuerdo!" grito concentrándose en la traviesa lengua del rubio. _

_Si no fuera por que la oficina del Tsuchikage contaba con sellos de intimidad previos para evitar el desagüe de información, probablemente todo el pueblo hubiera escuchado los gemidos y gritos de la nieta del Tsuchikage que prácticamente desahogaba sus pulmones. _

_La joven respiraba irregularmente ante el orgasmo que con suerte llego en cinco minutos máximo. "Kami… …se nota que has estado practicando… …con las otras estos últimos meses. De no ser… …porque llegue a este limite en tan poco… …estaría celosa." Confeso con una sonrisa, antes de jalar a su amante hacia ella confiscando sus labios una vez más con los propios. Era extraño probar su propia esencia, pero no lo importo, no cuando cierto elemento que había extrañado por semanas estaba de vuelta en su lugar preferido: el interior de ella. _

"_Esta… …perfecto." Aclamo Kurotsuchi, sintiendo como su novio y amante la completaba. _

"_Tan… …apretado." Fue la contra-respuesta de Naruto, al sentir los húmedos pliegues cubriéndolo._

_Desde ahí en adelante se dejaron controlar por la lujuria. Ya sea sobre el escritorio, en el suelo como perros, contra las paredes o en la silla del propio Tsuchikage montados el uno sobre el otro. Repitieron el acto en la búsqueda de quedar satisfechos, y sentían que con cada liberación, estaban más cerca de la última. Tan solo se dejaron ir. _

_Ya, de regreso sobre el escritorio, esta vez desnudos completamente, ropa que misteriosamente se perdió durante todos los actos consecutivos se encontraban expectantes en el último aliento. No tenían idea del tiempo que había pasado encerrados aquí. Solo sabían que el atardecer era mostrado por las ventanas oficina. Kurotsuchi estaba mirando hacia el escritorio, tan solo que aun costado de este. Naruto se encontraba detrás de ella, manteniendo un delicioso ritmo acelerado de embestidas, al cual se habían acostumbrado los últimos diez minutos. El rubio dejaba gran parte de su cuerpo sobre ella al punto de posicionar sus manos sobre las suyas usadas como apoyo en el escritorio. _

"_Ya casi…" Gruño el rubio._

"_Si… …puedo sentirlo… …llegar." Confeso la pelinegra._

_Ella movió su cuello para intentar alcanzar los labios de su amante, este redujo el esfuerzo buscándola dando como resultado un beso lento y gustoso. El sudor de ambos brotaba por cada uno de sus poros, por el cansancio y la actividad continua. Antes de separar su labios, Kurotsuchi mordió levemente sus labios inferiores para impedirla separación aunque fuera por unos segundos. El retomo su postura de embestidas con más fuerza._

"_Ya casi… …ya casi." Repetía Kurotsuchi._

"_Si, si…" Naruto lo sabía, esta era la última ronda y se acercaba a su auge final. _

_El sudor provocó que las palmas de ambos resbalaran por la madera del escritorio, cayendo a piel desnuda sobre el dicho escritorio, esto tan solo los motivó a potenciar sus movimientos. Kurotsuchi estaba directamente sobre sus pechos en la madera, mientras el rubio dejaba caer su peso en ella. Una vez más torció su cabeza para chocar sus mejillas contra la del rubio y la madera del escritorio._

"_¡Ahí viene!" grito la nieta del Tsuchikage con dicha total._

"_¡Juntos, juntos'ttebayo!" Suplico el hijo del Hokage, mientras apretaba sus manos entrelazadas._

"_Si, Juntos… ¡Juntos!" Ella respondió al apretón al sentir como culminaban._

_Los dos amantes sintieron como sus esencias se mezclaban en el interior de la joven. El único problema fue que no tuvieron la oportunidad de probar y gozar la sensación de relajo posterior o de las caricias posteriores o la sed de lujuria saciada; porque la puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe._

"_¡Tsuchikage-sama! ¡Me reporto con misión Rango-S completada!" Fue el grito del sonriente Akatsuchi, estando de buen humor como siempre. Sus ojos pequeños que resaltaban a la base naturalmente robusta de su cara se abrieron de par en par. _

_Sobra decir que el Tsuchikage no fue lo que encontró en el interior de la oficina._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"…fue una suerte que el que nos encontró fue Akatsuchi." Confeso enormemente sonrojada ante el recuerdo. "De haber sido el abuelo, Naruto no estaría vivo para contarlo, y probablemente yo tampoco." Ante eso tan solo se rio. "Hasta ahora guarda el secreto y espero que así sea permanentemente. No se cual seria su reacción al saber que tuvimos sexo donde él hace sus informes diarios, almuerza, cena y en ocasiones duerme."

Las quijadas de las mujeres estaban abiertas por completo ante la finalización del relato. Como siempre, la menos impresionable logro reaccionar primero: Anko.

"¡Buena esa, chica!" Grito Anko en aprobación chocando palmas amistosamente. "Ahora el único problema con esto es…" La peli-purpura guardo silencio por unos instantes pensativamente, en lo que las otras recuperaban su estado de choque. Por unos segundos observo a cada una de las mujeres presentes por intervalos, hasta que finalmente quedo mirando a Kurenai. La experta en Genjutsu sintió que esto era una mala señal.

"Anko… ¿Qué estas pensando?" Una parte de ella le decía no preguntar y simplemente escapar, pero por esta vez su curiosidad tomo lo mejor de ella.

"¿Sabes? Es tiempo que de que tomes tus responsabilidades como novia de Naruto." Dijo asertivamente Anko.

"¿Responsabilidades?" pregunto Kurenai aturdida ante la elección de palabras dada por su mejor amiga.

"Así es, responsabilidades." Recalco con seguridad la ex aprendiz de Sannin. Esta situación espantaba a la pelinegra ante la falta de lectura facial en Anko, no era común esa expresión en blanco. Le daba miedo porque algo planeaba. "Llevo nueve meses sin sexo y acabo de escuchar tres historias eróticas más el recordatorio de mi propia experiencia. ¡Debo liberar tensión! ¡Y como novia de Naruto tu me vas a dar esa liberación!"

"E-espera, ¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres?" Tartamudeo Kurenai, no gustando la dirección que tomaba esta conversación. Entre tanto las otras simplemente observaban con gran interés este desarrollo inesperado.

"Ya te lo dije, ¡Tu me vas a ayudar a liberar la tensión en lugar de Patillas! Además, estoy segura de que tu también lo necesitas tanto como yo." Explico poniéndose de pie para ir a paso lento a hacia su mejor amiga.

"¿Aliviar tensión? Pero aquí podrías liberar tención con cualquiera de ellas." Intento persuadir la mujer nerviosamente, entendiendo el rumbo a donde iba todo esto. "¿Qué tal Samui, Konan o Yugao? ¿Por qué no Kurotsuchi? Son parecidas."

"Mmm… no se, esta noche se me antojo Kurenai en mi menú." Sin darle oportunidad para otra objeción, Anko tomo el brazo de Kurenai y la levanto para ponerla de pie. Iba a replicar ante la agresiva acción de su amiga, pero nuevamente no le dio oportunidad al ver como Anko capturaba sus labios con los propios.

Las observadoras abrieron sus ojos como platos tragando nerviosamente, sabiendo que _pudieron ser ellas_.

Kurenai pestañaba aturdida una vez que Anko se separo. Viendo esto como oportunidad empujo a Kurenai hasta las escaleras y posteriormente hasta una de las habitaciones, no sin que la experta en genjutsu intentara liberarse en vano. En verdad que Anko había entrenado con una serpiente, porque tenia el apretón de una.

Las mujeres en la sala se dedicaron a escuchar la resistencia de Kurenai a Anko por unos minutos en la planta superior de la casa. Dicha resistencia dejo de ser resistencia, comenzando a sentir gemidos de ambas que se convirtieron en gritos de placer, dejando a un grupo de sonrojadas mujeres escuchando atentas el acto que ambas mujeres creaban. Samui y Kurotsuchi se sonrojaron pesadamente cuando escucharon a Kurenai gritar el nombre de Anko, o a esta ultima gritar maldiciones.

Fue en este lapso fuera del transe que se creo durante los sonidos de Kurenai y Anko, que ambas notaron que tanto Yugao como Konan faltaban en la sala. Segundos después, desde otra habitación de la casa se podían escuchar los gemidos de las faltantes en la sala. El sonrojo en Samui y Kurotsuchi se incremento.

"Esto es ridículo." Murmuro Samui.

"¡Ah, Anko!" Grito Kurenai.

"Es decir, es entre chicas, no tiene sentido." Secundo Kurotsuchi.

"¡Justo ahí, Nai-chan!" Grito Anko.

"Si, no veo razones." Concluyo Samui una vez más, con un tono más profundo de sonrojo.

"¡Konan!" Gimió Yugao.

"¿Cómo pueden si quiera pensar en hacer eso?" Insistió Kurotsuchi con el mismo sonrojo.

"¡Yugao!" Gimió Konan.

Pasaron segundos, a los que ellas fueron horas entre gemidos y gritos. Cada vez llenándose más y más con el sonrojo sintiendo como ambos eventos allá arriba aumentaban su intensidad y fuerza. Se notaba que todas ellas la pasaban bien.

"¿La habitación de Naruto?" Pregunto casi urgentemente Kurotsuchi.

"Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías." Replicó con la misma urgencia Samui.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Al otro día fue una mañana bastante brillante. Era una suerte que cortinas oscuras adornaran cada una de las habitaciones de la gran casa. Por supuesto que en los diversos cuartos de esta ocurrieron situaciones similares la noche anterior, pero a la hora de despertar, no todos compartían la misma perspectiva. Ejemplo de ello era la habitación de Naruto donde dos cuerpos desnudos dormían.

Una pelinegra dormía a sus anchas, con sus brazos y piernas estirados de lado a lado con una mueca torpe en su rostro. "No Naruto, la cita es a las siete no a las nueve, recuérdalo bien." Refunfuñaba en sueños un tanto divertida la nieta del Tsuchikage. Siempre era agradable recordar la torpeza de su novio, pese a sus dolores de cabeza posteriores.

En un lugar bastante cercano, sea en la misma cama, estaba en una posición mucho mas ordenada que su colega durmiente, se encontraba Samui abrazando una almohada imaginando al mismo rubio que la Iwa-nin entre sus brazos. "Naruto-kun." Susurraba con felicidad escarpada.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

En una habitación vecina a esta estaban, en una cama mucho mas estrecha que la principal, dos cuerpos igualmente desnudos, la diferencia que se acunaban la una a la otra. La peli-purpura de melena corta se encontraba prácticamente enterrada entre los pechos de la pelinegra de cabello largo.

"Lo extraño." Murmuro Anko contra la piel de la otra mujer. "Mientras es agradable sentir el calor de otra persona en quien confió, no es lo mismo."

"Lo se." Respondió Kurenai. "Es una seguridad absoluta, sientes que nada en este mundo te puede tocar mientras estas junto a él."

Anko se rio. "Por tus descripción, juraría que estamos enamoradas del mismo hombre."

Kurenai respondió a la risa con otra risa en voz baja. "Tal vez, pero no le digas a nadie." Se quedaron unos minutos más abrazadas para evadir el frio de la madrugada, pero no tardo en que la inquietud de Anko le ganara a la calma. La experta en Genjutsu sintió que los brazos y manos de Anko se movían en lugares que aun recordaba la noche pasada, sonrojándose. "A-Anko, ¿Q-que estas haciendo?"

"Bien… debido a que la satisfacción no es la misma a la que obtengo con Patillas, aun tengo mucha tensión que liberar. Y como tenemos unos días de descanso más antes de volver a las misiones quisiera divertirme un poco más con Nai-chan." Explico mientras lentamente se sumergía al interior de las sabanas. Inmediatamente rodo junto a Kurenai robándole un beso profundo. "No es lo mismo, pero por ahora tendría que servir. Cuando ese idiota regrese va a tener las manos llenas."

Ambas se enredaron en las sabanas, en esta ocasión sin la resistencia inicial de Kurenai, comenzando con un nuevo trato sexual que probablemente duraría toda la mañana.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"De verdad, cuanta resistencia pueden tener." Maldijo Yugao, sintiendo los golpes de cama en la pared vecina, que posteriormente se tornaron gritos. La mujer se llevo su almohada a su cabeza para evitar el ruido, inútilmente. Lamentaba no haber usado la habitación de Naruto, los sellos de intimidad podían ser utilizados tanto como para sonido de entrada como de salida, evitando estas molestias. "¡Arg! Además, no se como si fuera tan grandioso."

"Me siento insultada." Confeso una voz que dormitaba junto a ella.

Era raro ver a Yugao nerviosa, cosa que divertía enormemente a Konan. "Bueno, tu sabes… …en comparación a Naruto-kun…"

"Si… entiendo. Lo siento de la misma manera." La ex miembro de Akatsuki que abrazaba la espalda de Yugao, se aprisionó aun más. "Lo extraño cada día, mientras temo lo que las consecuencias de la guerra puedan crear en él." Ella misma sabía lo que podía crear, tenia al mismo Nagato como ejemplo de ello. Tan solo ese pensamiento le daba escalofríos.

Yugao sintió el temblor de la mujer mientras ella intentaba fortalecer el abrazo. Actuando en consecuencia, Yugao se volteo para abrazarla tiernamente y corresponder a sus preocupaciones. "Solo nos queda creer en él. Ya ha sufrido mucho y dudo altamente que puedan quebrarlo fácilmente. Sé que volverá." Confirmo con seguridad. Ella fue su primer acompañante, quien vio de primera fila lo terrible de su pasado. Si alguien podía atravesar una guerra endeble y salir mucho más fuerte era Uzumaki Naruto. "Una pregunta…" intento cambiar el tema la peli-purpura de cabello largo. "… ¿Por qué conmigo?"

"¿Eh?" El tono inseguro que mostraba Yugao confundió a la peli-azul de melena corta.

"Ya sabes, lo de anoche, lo de ahora. Pudiste ir con cualquiera, como Samui o agregándote donde Anko y Kurenai ¿Por qué yo?" Cuestiono con un poco más de seguridad.

"Porque confió en ti." Confeso sin pena. "Nunca tuve muchos amigos y confiar en la gente me cuesta trabajo. Pero tú fuiste la primera en quien confió Naruto una vez que fue desterrado. Lograste hacer que el abriera su corazón hacia a ti luego de semejante dolor y de pronto todas nosotras te seguimos. Al mismo tiempo eres a quien conozco mejor de aquí y fácilmente puedo decir que eres mi mejor amiga."

Yugao sonrió ante la respuesta de la mujer. "Me alegra que pienses así, porque yo también te considero mi mejor amiga." Contesto alegremente, quedándose ambas en este alegre abrazo por unos minutos. "Mmm… ¿quieres seguir con lo de anoche?"

"¿No que no era tan grandioso?" desafió Konan.

"Por supuesto que en comparación a Naruto no fue grandioso, tu misma sientes lo mismo." Por supuesto que Konan sabia eso, ella misma no podía comparar la noche anterior a lo que habitualmente goza junto a Naruto. Solo él la conocía a la perfección, solo con él su unión era magistral. Eso no significaba que no podía jugar un poco con la mente de Yugao, cosa que tan solo hace segundos había descubierto un leve sentido de gusto.

"Supongo que estas en lo cierto." Confeso Konan finalmente.

Con la niña inocente de Amegakure libre una vez más desde que conoció a Naruto, con facilidad pudo hacer la siguiente acción. Tomando por sorpresa a Yugao, la tomo por el mentón y la beso profundamente. Saliendo de su aturdimiento, Yugao respondió al beso. Las manos de las dos comenzaron a vagar por los cuerpos de la otra, gozando de la intimidad y proximidad.

"Mas… …vale que… …regrese pronto." Reclamo Yugao contra los labios de Konan. "Mientras más tarde… …más ocupado va a estar… …cuando regrese. No le dejare… …salir de la… …habitación por lo… …menos en un mes." Gruño malhumorada.

"Créeme… …todas… …piensan lo mismo." Correspondió Konan a su humor. "¡Ah, si, justo en ese lugar!" Grito la peli-azul al sentir la mano derecha de Yugao justo en su entrepierna. No tardo en regresarle la acción de la misma forma.

"¡Ahh… …Kami, si!" Fue la respuesta verbal de Yugao sintiendo los dedos oponentes en su zona de placer.

Si, tan solo otra mañana normal en la residencia Uzumaki.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto abrió sus ojos estirándose involuntariamente después de una buena noche de sueño, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía mover sus brazos con libertad. Pestañando confuso y desorientado de sus alrededores, noto que en realidad un cuerpo estaba parcialmente apoyado sobre el, dejando la mirad de su cuerpo descansar sobre el propio, igualmente que algo chocaba contra su hombro opuesto y que sus piernas estaban enredadas con otros dos pares. Segundos después noto el cabello rojo que era libre como una cascada hacia abajo, estaba erizado con rizos bien puestos a todo lo largo. En señal de simetría existía otro cabello, no lo suficientemente largo para rivalizar con el pelirrojo, pero su color azulado le hacia resaltar de igual manera.

"Mmh…" Susurro una voz proveniente de su izquierda, correspondiente a la desconocida castaño rojizo. "Naruto-koi." Murmuro lentamente, casi de forma pegajosa como si sus labios siguieran dormidos.

La contra-respuesta al murmuro llego al instante del lado opuesto, ya que el leve choque contra su hombro cambio de posición, revelando que dicho objeto desconocido era en realidad una cara que ahora se puso junto a su propia cabeza. "Naru-kun."

Ambas voces las reconoció, y mientras no podía localizar la cara de la pelirroja debido a su enorme cantidad de cabello, la otra cara era completamente familiar. Se le quito el sueño instantáneamente, puesto que igualmente descubrió que tanto el como sus acompañantes estaban desnudas. Las imágenes de la noche pasada no tardaron en seguir el proceso de reconocimiento.

Ahí estaban ambas líderes de sus fracciones respectivas: Terumi Mei, líder de la resistencia de Kirigakure y Kazahana Koyuki, Daimyo del país de la primavera/nieve.

Solo unas palabras bien aplicadas podían ser utilizadas en un momento como este.

"Mierda'ttebayo."

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Jiraiya... digo, del Autor:<strong>

**Ese estupido pervertido me capturo y me envio a Myobokuzan mientras usurpaba mi puesto. Logre regresar, no sin antes patear el trasero de aquel pervertido. Pero una vez que lei lo que escribio no tuve remedio que subirlo, era demaciado pervertido.**

**Naa... hablando en serio. Mas que nada este capitulo es una venganza contra todos los fanfics NaruHina y Yaoi que salen a diario. Sentia que tenia que haber un modo de equilibrar las cosas. Igualmente me enoje con el ultimo cap del Manga: "Esperame Naruto-kun, la proxima vez estare a tu lado, sosteniendo tu mano." Yack! Tenia que desahogarme de alguna forma.**

**Lo unico importante de este capitulo fue el final, que sera explicado en el sigueinte. Me encanta hacer eso, poner a Naruto en una situacion torpe y luego explicar al capitulo siguiente.**

**Pd: "Me aprendi nombres muy dificiles... ¿Quieres saber? Pues no te los voy a decir."  
><strong>**Dios, Naruto. Me matas de risa, burlandote de Tobi justo en su cara. Ahora, espero que Sasuke comience su masacre y por primera vez le apoyo en algo... ¡mata a Hinata! Si lo haces, te perdonaro todas tus estupideces y creare un altar en mi habitacion.**

**¡Comentarios bienvenidos!  
>Realmente los espero<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>V <strong>


	23. Capitulo 22

**-Destierro-  
><strong>**Capitulo 22: Preparativos**

_~Tres meses más tarde~ _**[[N/a: Simultaneo al capitulo anterior]]**

Los dos últimos meses fueron los más importantes para la Resistencia de Kirigakure. Desde que Naruto descubrió la forma de adaptar la armadura de chakra por medio del Byakugan, logro crear un esquema mucho más perfecto. El segundo tema a mejorar era el centro de energía, recordaba que era bastante volátil al momento de ser destruido y ciertamente no tenía la intención de sacrificar a todos sus camaradas con tal te obtener el poder una vez más. Este fue el proceso que tardo más, dividir la sección de poder auxiliar del traje en varias partes en vez de uno masivo en el centro. Al mismo tiempo integro ciertos conocimientos en Fuuinjutsu a la armadura para disminuir el daño.

Esto dio como concluida su misión principal. Lo restante era comenzar la producción de la armadura para todos los ninjas, cosa que iba a paso veloz gracias a sus Kage Bunshin. Era solo cuestiones de días antes de tener la cantidad de armaduras suficientes para todos.

Simultáneamente a esto y con mucho mayor grado de importancia era el plan de invasión. ¿Qué importaba tener ninjas fuertes si serian derrotados en segundos abrumados en números? La cantidad de ninjas leales a Yagura era equivalente a la razón de diez es a uno. La mejor forma de acabar con todo sin mayores daños era atacar directamente a Yagura y derrotarlo, de esa manera tan solo reducirían a los estrictamente leales a él, no los que están contra la fuerza bajo sus órdenes.

De aquello se encargaban Mei y Koyuki. Como lideres naturales, ambas tenían los elementos necesarios para conducir un plan eficiente. Ocasionalmente pedirían la ayuda de Ao o Naruto, debido a la experiencia del primero o imprevisibilidad del segundo. Seguramente que tendrían que evitar lo obvio, pero también tenían que situarse en caso de caer en una situación difícil. Con ambos ninjas como partidarios, el plan podría llegar a una conclusión feliz.

Estas serian las situaciones de la guerra, dejándonos con una secundaria que progresaba paralelamente. Ciertas situaciones que finalmente notaba Naruto.

Mei y Koyuki se ponían cada vez más _intimas_ con él. A diferencia de los seis primeros meses, ya no se intentaban anteponer la una a la otra. Por el contrario, ambas trabajarían juntas para ganar tiempo en compañía del rubio durante sus respectivos descansos. Cosa que comenzaba a alterar al rubio.

Tiene seis novias ansiosas esperándole afuera de Kirigakure y aun sabiendo aquello, pensando en aquello, y ansiando aquello, estas dos mujeres había logrando colarse en su corazón. Cada una era increíble a su manera única. Mei era naturalmente coqueta y atrevida, con un humor que posiblemente podía rivalizar con Tsunade que era un dato que supo apreciar luego de ver al pobre de Ao amenazado constantemente por la mujer: ¡Nunca hacerla enojar! Ignorando aquello podía ser realmente un ángel.

Koyuki era tal y como la recordaba, posterior a su coronación como Daimyo. Era alegre, fuerte y centrada; mientras no estaba en su punto más alto debido al estado de su pueblo, parecía que en su compañía brillaba mucho más. En verdad era una princesa con cada una de sus letras.

La situación tan solo empeoro cuando los tiempos en sus compañías respectivas o en conjuntas aumentaron. Ambas se presentarían o se despedirían con un beso respectivo en sus mejillas. Tan solo hace unos días se percato que ya no eran los típicos eventos que se hacen con amigos. Ni siquiera remotamente sonaba a algo como aquello. ¿Cómo no se enteró? ¿Por qué no lo vio venir antes? Todas las respuestas estaban ahí e incluso todas las indirectas que ellas le daban:

Eran citas.

Eran citas con dos mujeres enormemente hermosas y atractivas. Y ellas lo sabían, sabían que ambas salían con él, ya sea a solas o ambas, sin tener problemas con ello. Aquel ambiente que hace meses prácticamente amenazaba con destruir las relaciones entre la rebelión y el país de la nieve había terminado. Dando como resultante esta paz tan sorprendente, como un acuerdo no tácito del cual Naruto no tenía conocimiento alguno de su desarrollo.

Lo peor, es que ella podían leerlo como un libro abierto. Ellas sabían de sus sentimientos. Sabían que eran correspondidas y que a mayor medida le torturaban a propósito, como si esperaran algo. El tenía a Yugao, Konan, Samui, Kurotsuchi, Anko y Kurenai esperando en casa, y ellas tomaban esta información a su favor. ¿Qué podría hacer? Tan solo podía quedarse a observar y postergar lo obvio. Mientras que lograban sacar reacciones y sonrojos, así como profundizar en el conocimiento intimo, Naruto no realizaría ningún movimiento, mucho a la frustración de ambas dirigentes.

Por supuesto que esto significaba solo una cosa. Como toda líder de pueblo u organización, si no obtienen resultados, ellas mismas los hacen…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_Ya casi se acerca el momento. Los planos de invasión están casi listos gracias a los espías de la rebelión en Kiri y llevamos el noventa por ciento de las armaduras producidas. Si todo sigue así probablemente antes del final de mes terminaremos con esta maldita guerra´ttebayo._" Pensaba Naruto mientras refregaba su cabello con la intención de secarlo.

El agua caliente era una bendición para una ducha antes de dormir. Raras cosas eran mejores que la sensación de dormir con el cuerpo relajado por el agua caliente, salvo que dormir con sus novias. En verdad extrañaba a todas ellas: Kurotsuchi y Anko levantarían sus ánimos, Yugao y Konan le darían consejos, mientras que Samui y Kurenai buscarían relajarle. Con aquello en mente llegaba a su siguiente dilema:

"_¿Qué voy a hacer con Koyuki y Mei?_" se cuestiono al ponerse su ropa de dormir. "_Ambas son hermosas y realmente me gustan, pero ya tengo seis mujeres esperando mi retorno, no puedo seguir tentando mi suerte y seguramente no puedo seguir escapando de ellas. Lo mejor, aunque me duela, será rechazarlas…_" Se dijo en su mente desganadamente al salir del baño.

Nada le prepararía para lo que encontraría en su cuarto.

Las dos mujeres que recientemente habían abordado sus pensamientos estaban sentadas en su cama, lado a lado, esperando igualmente en su ropa de dormir. Mientras que Mei podría considerarse como ropa intima de color rojo casi como lencería, Koyuki era más conservadora, llevando una camiseta azul con tirantes ajustada y un pantalón corto igualmente ajustados de color blanco. Pese a aquella diferencia de estilos, ambas se veían hermosas a su propia manera.

La quijada de Naruto cayó.

"Finalmente, pensábamos que no aparecerías." Confeso Koyuki.

"No nos gusta esperar, Naruto-kun." Agrego Mei.

Segundos más tarde Naruto fue capaz de encender su cerebro una vez más. "¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí?" pregunto dudoso.

"En vista que no mostrabas señales de acción en nosotras, decidimos dar con el primer paso." Intervino atrevidamente Mei. "Ya hace meses que dejamos de lado nuestras diferencias, era totalmente inútil luchar por alguien que ya poseía novias múltiples." Naruto dio un paso hacia atrás algo intimidado. "La verdad es que ya estoy en la edad para contraer matrimonio y en el caso de reanudar la normalidad de Kirigakure tendría que buscar a un prospecto de marido. No solo eso indica grado de respeto, también aseguraría mi ideal de obtener descendencia. El concejo del pueblo me dejaría en paz."

"Lo mismo va para mi." Se apresuró en responder Koyuki. "Desde hace tiempo que me presionan para contraer matrimonio. Mientras que es aceptable que una mujer tenga el trono, no es bien visto que esté sola. Tú posees el dote principal para convertirte en mi marido al poseer el linaje real del Clan Uzumaki. Al mismo tiempo eres hijo de un líder de pueblo. Esto te da los suficientes puntos para ser mi marido y satisfacer al concejo."

Se notaba que ninguna de ellas estaba con rodeos en este asunto. Iban por él y a menos que tuviera una respuesta bien fundamentada no ganaría.

"Ya estamos consientes de tu situación con otras mujeres, por supuesto que se debe a la futura recreación de tu clan." Revelo Mei sorprendiendo al rubio. "Kirigakure estará más que feliz de recibir al prestigiado clan Uzumaki una vez que se termine la purga Kekkei Genkai." Informo la líder de la resistencia.

"Igualmente sabemos de tu situación con respecto a las demás naciones. Mantener el equilibrio en el Mundo Shinobi no es algo fácil de hacer, unirte a un pueblo implica inclinar la balanza a un lado, dejando a los demás en descontento. Kirigakure esta en una situación muy delicada y debilitada debido a Yagura, tener un Jinchuriki adicional no implicara una importancia demasiado grande a las demás naciones." Agregó Koyuki sorprendiendo por mucho más al rubio dudoso.

"Pero, por la forma en que hablas el País del Agua y el País de la Primavera están relacionados de alguna manera." Concluyo dudoso ante la extraña sintonía entre las dos líderes. Ambos sonrieron con complicidad ante la desinformación de su prospecto de hombre.

"Eso es muy simple, realmente." Confeso Mei. "El ataque de Yagura al País de la Primavera no era al azar o simplemente por ser el más cercano. El objetivo era acabar con el ultimo familiar distante del Daimyo del País del Agua." Si antes no entendía, Naruto ahora sentía que estaba parado sobre hielo delgado.

"Antiguamente el País de la Primavera, o Nieve en aquel entonces, formaba parte del País del Agua. Fue solo tras la discusión y acuerdo entre hermanos por el trono que ambos países fueron divididos. El hermano menor de la familia real, para evitar conflictos y futuras guerras decidió tomar el terreno en aquel entonces deshabitado que ahora es conocido como el País de la Primavera. Posteriormente se cambio el apellido de su familia a Kazahana, pero el linaje original esta siempre presente." Continuó con la explicación Koyuki.

"Jamás nos hubiéramos enterado de no ser por la biblioteca real y nuestros espías."

"E-e-e-espera…" Concluyo Naruto interrumpiendo la explicación de Mei. "Eso quiere decir que... tu-tu-tu eres la actual Daimyo del País del Agua y de la Primavera." Señalaba el rubio acusando a Koyuki, quien solo se sonrojo divertida al ver la impresión causada en el rubio.

"Y es la razón principal por la que Yagura quiso atacar aquel país. Koyuki es lo único que se interpone en su camino para asumir el control total." Completo Mei, igualmente gozando de la actitud del rubio. Repentinamente cambio su humor, poniéndose de pie para caminar seductoramente hasta el rubio. "Ahora, lo único que queda es cerrar el trato." Con cuidado se apoyó contra el hombro derecho del sorprendido joven. "Y no puedes negar lo que ha pasado lo últimos meses."

Imitando a la otra líder, Koyuki camino con el destino al hombro izquierdo. "Estábamos esperando a que hicieras tu el movimiento primero, pero la guerra se acerca a un final, para bien o para mal; y es tiempo de decidir." El aliento de ambas contra sus orejas era más que suficiente para hacer que el ninja flaqueara sus rodillas. "Podemos ver que lo que sentimos, no es solo cosa nuestra. Tu también correspondes nuestros deseos…"

"…es lo mejor para tu clan." Susurraron simultáneamente con un casi exagerado aliento cálido contra sus oídos, aunque los pechos de ambas hacían exitosamente su trabajo. Luego de ocho meses de trabajo arduo habían logrado romper la voluntad del rubio.

Con fuerza tomo las caderas de ambas y las empujo sobre la cama, con Naruto sobre ellas.

Fueron nueve meses sin hacer el amor con sus novias. Nueve meses para una costumbre que había tomado fuerza, ya fuera con una o con otra. El había buscado formas interminables de satisfacerlas, pero con al seguir su ritmo acelerado, casi se había malacostumbrado al hacer el amor continuamente. Finalmente le daría fin a toda esa bestia encerrada en su interior, no Kyubi, que ansiaba el cariño y atención de una de los miembros de su clan, aun si fueran este par mas reciente como lo eran Koyuki y Mei.

El rubio no perdió tiempo, sabiendo que tenía dos cuerpos que recorrer y memorizar, y tan solo una noche para hacerlo y disfrutarlo. Sus manos vagaron inmediatamente a las entrepiernas de ambas mujeres, sacando respectivamente un gemido en coro, significando una palabra que resumía toda la situación y que ambas aclamaban con satisfacción:

"¡Victoria!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naruto abrió sus ojos estirándose involuntariamente después de una buena noche de sueño, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía mover sus brazos con libertad. Pestañando confuso y desorientado de sus alrededores, noto que en realidad un cuerpo estaba parcialmente apoyado sobre el, dejando la mirad de su cuerpo descansar sobre el propio, igualmente que algo chocaba contra su hombro opuesto y que sus piernas estaban enredadas con otros dos pares. Segundos después noto el cabello rojo que era libre como una cascada hacia abajo, estaba erizado con rizos bien puestos a todo lo largo. En señal de simetría existía otro cabello, no lo suficientemente largo para rivalizar con el pelirrojo, pero su color azulado le hacia resaltar de igual manera.

"Mmh…" Susurro una voz proveniente de su izquierda, correspondiente a la desconocida castaño rojizo. "Naruto-koi." Murmuro lentamente, casi de forma pegajosa como si sus labios siguieran dormidos.

La contra-respuesta al murmuro llego al instante del lado opuesto, ya que el leve choque contra su hombro cambio de posición, revelando que dicho objeto desconocido era en realidad una cara que ahora se puso junto a su propia cabeza. "Naru-kun."

Ambas voces las reconoció, y mientras no podía localizar la cara de la pelirroja debido a su enorme cantidad de cabello, la otra cara era completamente familiar. Se le quito el sueño instantáneamente, puesto que igualmente descubrió que tanto el como sus acompañantes estaban desnudas. Las imágenes de la noche pasada no tardaron en seguir el proceso de reconocimiento.

Ahí estaban ambas líderes de sus fracciones respectivas: Terumi Mei, líder de la resistencia de Kirigakure y Kazahana Koyuki, Daimyo del país de la primavera/nieve.

Solo unas palabras bien aplicadas podían ser utilizadas en un momento como este.

"Mierda'ttebayo." Susurro en voz baja mientras las imágenes seguían llegando. No eran pocas y no eran breves. Habían ido salvajes, a la luna y de vuelta. E igualmente recordaba las palabras de Mei y Koyuki. "_¿El Clan Uzumaki renacido de Kirigakure?_" Era la oportunidad que esperaba, no causar conflictos y poder asentarse con libertad. Al mismo tiempo él no se quejaba. En verdad le gustaban las dos líderes y quizás seria amor más adelante, el problema estaba en la cantidad de novias.

"_¿Qué diría el resto? Estoy seguro de que Anko y Kurotsuchi me apoyarían, pero…_" dejaba tantas cosas en incertidumbre. Tendría que adelantar su habitual mandado de cartas para aclarar esta situación. Dos novias nuevas y un nuevo hogar: ¿Estarían todas de acuerdo? "_Esto es demasiado problemático…_" Naruto abruptamente hizo una pausa. "_Y ahora sueno como Shikamaru._"

Pareció que sintieron que su amante estaba despierto por ambas mujeres comenzaron moverse contra la fuente compartida de calor. "Mmm… una noche como esa va a tener que hacerse una costumbre." Indico Mei estirándose. "Hace años que no me sentía tan viva." Con esto dicho se tomo un poco más de avance sobre el rubio hasta llegar a su mejilla depositando un cálido y prolongando beso. "Buenos días, Naruto-koi."

"Buenos días, Mei-chan." El jovial saludo del rubio fue cancelado por sonrojo al escuchar el sufijo que Mei le había dado. "¿Ko-ko-koi?" pregunto alertado.

"¿Eh? ¿Prefieres Anata?" El sonrojo se incremento mucho más ante la respuesta tan natural de Mei.

"¿No crees que es demasiado pronto?" Cuestiono el rubio.

"Técnicamente llevamos saliendo meses y acabamos de hacer el amor la noche pasada, que por cierto fue magnifico." Confeso avergonzando con éxito una vez más al rubio mientras ella misma se refregaba contra él. "De hecho, estoy de humor para…" El susurro coqueto de Mei fue interrumpido por un largo bostezo de una tercera persona en la habitación.

"¡Aaw! ¡Es agradable estar viva!" grito la mujer de cabello azul no tardando en encontrarse con el rubio. "Buenos días, Naru-kun." A diferencia de Mei, Koyuki fue directamente por un beso en los labios. "Mmm… juro que jamás me cansare de aquello."

"Buenos días, Yuki-chan." Respondió el rubio, saliendo levemente de la vergüenza sometida por Mei. "¿Dormiste bien?"

"Excelentemente, juro que creo que ayer perdí el conocimiento." Agrego recordando la noche pasada. "La mejor noche de mi vida."

"Y la primera de muchas por venir." Completo inesperadamente Mei. "Bien, estoy de humor y tenemos tiempos antes de que comencemos con nuestras rutinas diarias." Simplifico Mei.

Koyuki rápidamente entro en su misma longitud de onda. "Ah, si. Creo que me gustaría una repetición de anoche ahora, y hoy en la noche, y mañana, y pasado mañana, y el día posterior a ese, y al siguiente…" Prolongo la respuesta casi descaradamente. Por un momento Naruto pensó que las que hablaban era solo una mujer. Para su infortunio, o fortuna, según la perspectiva que se le de, no pudo seguir pensando en ello, ya que dos juegos de labios y lengua habían invadido su boca, atrapando su propia lengua entre las de ellas.

Intento hacer algo, pero cada mano fue entrelazada por otra mano correspondiente a la mujer en donde se encontraban. El beso se prolongo por unos minutos, donde Naruto cedió finalmente saboreando las esencias mezcladas de Mei y Koyuki, invadiendo y violando su boca. Tan solo se había acostumbrado a ese ritmo cuando el juego de manos libres de cada mujer agarro una parte de la entrepierna del mercenario. Gemido de aquello fue ahogado entre ambas bocas de sus amantes.

Casi leyendo sus mentes, ambas separaron sus labios de los de él. "Los siguientes días estaremos bajo mucho estrés…" Inicio Koyuki. "…confiamos que nuestro rubio podrá darnos una forma de quitar tanto estrés y tensión." Termino Mei. Ambas movieron sus manos causando un gemido fuerte de la boca del rubio por la zona sensible que ambas atendían.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hubo tensión y estrés los siguientes días. Pues era una subestimación. Casi no había descanso, eran los preparativos finales y estaban en la recta final. Años de combates y batallas, amigos y familiares perdidos. Todo el dolor de un pueblo se reducía a estos momentos.

En una semana las armaduras ya estaban siendo distribuidas a los ninjas para comenzar con el entrenamiento de uso. Solo unos días para que los hombre y mujeres se acostumbraran a ellos, y comenzarían con el ataque final. Naruto, Mei, Ao y Choujuro se negaron a usarla, ya que muchos las necesitarían muchos más que ellos y al mismo tiempo no tenían ya tantos recursos. Si fallaban ahora, ya no habría una segunda rebelión esperando. Esta era la batalla por el todo o por el nada.

Los cineastas se dedicaron a grabar todo este acontecimiento, era prácticamente una película hecha documental. Tenían escenas que serian las que los llevarían a la fama por todas las naciones y pueblos de este ancho mundo.

Los días pasaron hasta llegar a la noche anterior a la ataque. El tiempo se había detenido en este punto, mientras dejaron todos los preparativos listos, indicaron los hombres y mujeres descansar apropiadamente para la batalla que se aproximaba. Naruto, Mei y Koyuki no eran la excepción.

Las dos mujeres eran las lideres, ya sea impuestas o autoimpuestas, y Naruto era por así decirlo, el líder elegido del pueblo. Aquel que había ganado fama luchando contra los subordinados de Yagura, salvando familias y aldeas completas. Aquel que enfrentaba cualquier tipo si situación sin miedo. El hijo del Kiiroi Senko, el aprendiz de Jiraiya, Neo Gama Sennin y Shinobi no Kami. Tenía tantos nombres, pero era conocido como aquel libertador que llego de tierras extranjeras para salvarlos.

Por aquellas cargas le tocaba un trabajo tan duro como a las demás. No solo mostrar el mecanismo de las armaduras, que por cierto era bastante simple, también era el responsable de mantener la moral alta de todos los presentes. Fue gracias a su presencia que todo este avance fue posible y él era prácticamente el centro de todo.

"Estoy agotado…" Se quejo Naruto reclinándose contra un respaldo bastante suave, mientras dos brazos le rodeaban providentes de este respaldo. Al mismo tiempo Naruto servía de respaldo a Koyuki, quien se reclinaba cómodamente contra él, con sus fuertes brazos rodeándole y acunándola. Mei era el primer respaldo que le servía de apoyo a Naruto, rodeando a su amante cariñosamente. El trio estaba sentado en hilera en la bañera del cuarto de baño de Mei Terumi.

Aun cuando el cuarto de Mei y su bañera era la más grande, aun era compacta para tres personas, pero aun era cómodo, otorgándoles a los tres una gran cercanía y comodidad, agregada por el agua caliente que les relajaba en constancia.

"¿Les contante a tus otras novias sobre nosotras?" Pregunto finalmente Mei.

Naruto soltó una sonrisa nerviosa. "Si."

"¿Y lo aprueban?" Secundo la pregunto Koyuki.

"Si, decidieron que ya eran seis, dos más no cambiara mucho la situación. El problema es que están enfadadas respecto a…" Naruto no sabía como ponerlo suavemente. "…nuestra cercanía."

"¿Cercanía?" repitió dudosa Koyuki.

Mei pareció haberlo entendido soltando una sonrisa satisfecha. "Por supuesto, nueve meses sin sexo." Se apresuró en decir, mucho a la vergüenza del rubio. "Y no puedo culparlas, luego de acostumbrarse a su ritmo, nada seria satisfactorio." Confeso traviesamente y ella podía saber que Koyuki secundaba su decisión.

"Si… me advirtieron que me encerrarían en una habitación por un mes junto a ellas cuando todo esto termine." Agrego avergonzado ante la idea, mientras pudo sentir un temblor simultáneo tanto en Mei como en Koyuki. ¿Era expectación? El rubio sacudió su cabeza para ignorar esos pensamientos. "Respecto a la oferta, ellas harán lo que yo crea que es correcto."

"¿Y que es lo correcto?" pregunto Koyuki mientras se reclinaba aun mas, dejando su cabello hermosamente tomado para evitar contacto con el agua a un costado del rubio. Mei la imito para el lado contrario, encontrándose con un arreglo similar en el cabello.

"Creo que me gustaría…" Ambas rieron en su respuesta simple, contentas de saber que él no las abandonaría. "…los únicos problemas son Kurotsuchi y Samui. Ellas son de Iwa y Kumo respectivamente."

"¿Una novia en Iwa? ¿No que tu padre es prácticamente el asedio de su pueblo?" Dijo Mei impresionada, pero rápidamente desecho la idea. "Bueno, no se porque me sorprendo, tienes tendencias a ser impredecible."

"Ahora, ¿Qué tal si nos salimos de aquí y liberamos tensión para estar listos mañana?" pregunto coquetamente Koyuki. Naruto no tuvo oportunidad. Sus labios estaban en los propios en un beso tierno y lento, al que el no pudo resistirse en responder.

Mei, decidiendo no quedar fuera, comenzó a mordisquear seductoramente el lóbulo de la oreja del rubio, mientras bajaba su mano con el destino del punto sensible de Naruto.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sudados y cansados, el trio cayo sobre la cama. El rubio arrodillado en la cama soltó las caderas de Mei para distanciarse levemente y salir de su interior, para usar sus manos y levantar los muslos de Koyuki que están sobre sus hombros. La posición era bastante agotadora, pero les daba la satisfacción que ambas buscaban. Las piernas de Koyuki cayeron sobre la cama y Mei, con quien estaba encima, Naruto no tardo en seguirlas. Ellas respiraban agitadas.

"No se… …como puedes… …mover así esa… …lengua." Confeso roncamente Koyuki, disfrutando del fluido recién liberado en su entrepierna cortesía de las atenciones de Naruto. Aunque no era primera vez que llegaba a su punto máximo aquella noche, aun tenía restos de las tantas cargas de Naruto en su interior. Era delicioso.

"Ahh… si, pero lo que hace con sus caderas…" Mei no se encontraba en una situación mejor. Extasiada y satisfecha serian una de las tantas palabras para explicar su estado. Este hombre se había perfeccionado en su arte, no cabía duda de ello. Y si así era con dos mujeres, ¿Con seis u ocho? Las piernas tiritaban en expectación con aquel pensamiento.

Ambas atrajeron al rubio sobre ellas, sin molestarse por el sudor frio de los tres mezclándose al contacto, de todas maneras ya se había mezclado durante las tres horas pasadas. Buscando calentarse lo ataron con sus brazos y piernas alrededor suyo, para atraer las sabanas y frazadas. Respiraban agitadas aun, pero felices.

"Ahora a descansar, mañana es un día muy importante, así como bastante feo." Confeso Mei. "Naruto-koi, ¿Tienes todos tus preparativos listos? No hablo de solo las armaduras, mañana nos enfrentamos a todo un pueblo y a su Jinchuriki que resulta ser el Mizukage." El sufijo aun le hacia sonrojar, en especial ya que ella lo había comenzado usar en publico, sin importarle las reacciones de los demás. Pero era obvio que ella quería que todos se enteraran.

"Tengo varios sellos listos, les avise a los sapos, así que todos estarán preparados para la ocasión y Furia Nocturna esta descansando en casa preparado para mañana. Si, todo esta listo, Mei-chan." Enumero con facilidad sus prioridades.

"Mañana será un día que estará en la memoria del pueblo. Solo asegúrense de no morir, Mei, Naru-kun." Pidió Koyuki. Tal vez esa era una de las cosas más frustrantes de ser una Daimyo: ella no podía intervenir directamente, no era ni siquiera un ninja. No podría proteger a su amado.

"Regresaremos y arreglaremos ese pueblo de su estado actual." Fue la respuesta confidente del rubio, lo que tranquilizo a la última Kazahana y secretamente también a Mei. Ella no era quien para demostrar debilidades, aun no estaba lista para hacerlo ante Naruto, pero sabía que un día pronto lo haría. "Ahora, vamos a dormir. Buenas noches, Mei-chan, Yuki-chan." Besando a ambas con cariño no tardo en caer dormido mucho antes que ellas.

"En verdad estaba cansado con todo el día que acababa de pasar." Confeso Koyuki admirándole dormir de lado. Él estaba de frente acostado.

"Y aun tenia toda esa vendita resistencia." Saboreo sonriente, Mei. "Siento que los siguientes años van a ser los mejores de mi vida."

"Nuestra vida." Reafirmo Koyuki. "Y si, también me siento igual."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Los ninjas estaban tomando posición. Con facilidad dividirían la atención en ataques desde tres puntos diferentes alrededor del pueblo con Mei, Ao y Choujiro liderando sus correspondientes grupos. La misión de ellos no era una batalla a muerte para arrasar con todo, tan solo crear y prolongar un conflicto. Una vez que la distracción fuera tomada, Naruto iría por cielo para enfrentar a Yagura directamente. Durante esta batalla, Mei se añadiría para el golpe de gracia de todas formas. No estaban seguros que tan defendido estuviera el Mizukage y podría que el mercenario no fuera suficiente.

El discurso estaba hecho y los soldados motivados. Lo sorprendente, incluso para la propia Mei, fue que ella no lo realizo. Tampoco fue Koyuki, siendo la líder correspondiente para su nación. Fue el mismo ninja que les había traído hasta aquí desde su llegada. Se pudo sentir la diferencia ante su presencia. Era como si su propia voluntad fuera esparcida y enviada a los demás, potenciando el poder de cada uno. No eran sus armaduras de chakra.

Fueron las palabras de un verdadero líder.

Mei lo había observado y nunca estuvo más segura, porque los ninjas jamás hubieran reaccionado de tal manera tan fuerte. Era como si ya fueran victoriosos de antemano. No era el ego, solo confianza y fe absoluta de que aquello seria una certeza.

En él estaba el futuro de Kirigakure no Sato.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong>

**Algo corto, pero las intenciones son las dadas: "Preparativos", nada más, nada menos. Era dar aclaraciones y ciertas pistas, en especial al final. El discurso que fue dado por Naruto sera para un capitulo posterior. ¿Por que? Ademas de trama, es importate y significativo. No es solo una batalla, se que es una comparacion algo ambigua o inmadura:**

**No se si alguien vio "Duelo Xiaolin" o "Shaolin Showdown". Durante los capitulos finales se muestran las pruebas para que aparesca el lider verdadero del equipo y eso se hace notar lentamente. Es lo que intente demostrar durante todo el fanfic y que se realza aqui, como ultima instancia con una concecuencia final. El siguiente capitulo sera más largo, debido a la confrontacion.**

**No soy bueno en prolongar batallas, pero lo intentare. Mi objetivo son dos capitulos más y el epilogo.**

**¡Comentarios!  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>V **


	24. Capitulo 23

**-Destierro-  
><strong>**Capitulo 23: Descubriendo al títere**

Las tropas iban en marcha hacia _Kirigakure no Sato_, con extremo sigilo, con extrema determinación, y con extrema precaución. La resistencia fue creada solo para este momento; años de planeamiento, de sacrificios, de dolor y de sufrimiento, todo para la llegada de este instante. Las tres divisiones, aun con toda la presión del significado de esto sobre sus hombros, seguían adelante confiados y preparados para cualquier contingencia. Ciertamente no fue el modo en que lo esperaron…

…no de una persona que ni siquiera era del país del agua.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Literalmente Naruto fue empujado al frente por Mei y Koyuki. Torpemente miro a los ninjas que estaban frente a él, sin saber que hacer al inicio. Nunca había realizado un discurso antes en su vida, ni si quiera en la academia ninja Iruka le pidió realizar un discurso, igualmente Kakashi o Jiraiya. Su primer instinto era dar un paso hacia atrás en cobardía, decidiendo que no estaba preparado para esto. Normalmente el no retrocedería ante nada, pero algo en su interior le decía que este no seria un simple discurso, no solo a nivel motivacional, sino también algo de un significado mucho más grande pero que a él lo eludía._

_Iba voltearse para regresar con Mei y Koyuki para intentar convencerles: ¿Por qué tenia que estar aquí? ¿Por qué tenia que dar un discurso? Él era tan solo un mercenario, una persona que realizaba pedidos según su propio coste al mejor postor. Cierto, la mayoría del tiempo no actuaba de esa forma, pero, ¿Por qué tenia que involucrarse tan apegadamente a esto? Decidiendo que no era asunto suyo dar este discurso inclino sus músculos para dar media vuelta, pero algo inesperado sucedió. Unas manos presionadas contra sus hombros evitaron que hiciera el movimiento para marcharse._

_Mei y Koyuki._

"_Estamos aquí." Susurró contra su oído derecho Koyuki._

"_Siempre junto a ti." Secundó del mismo modo Mei Terumi._

_Naruto trago saliva no esperando que esas palabras le afectaran tanto. Él entendía que confiaran, pero nunca especulo a que grado era esa confianza. ¿Absoluta? ¿Al punto de dejar sus ambos pueblos sobre sus hombros? Pero que ellas no solo le dieran el peso, sino también la esperanza de que podría hacerlo sin chistar. Una tercera mano le empujo al frente y ya a la vista de todos. Naruto miro de reojo por unos segundos para ver como Mei y Koyuki le habían empujado y rápidamente mirar al frente. Fue forzado a mirar dos veces, ya que en ese fragmento de instante vio a una tercera persona entre ellas con la mano derecha extendida declarándose como el culpable y su mano izquierda ocupada con la pipa en su boca aunque se viera su sonrisa deslumbrante._

"Jiji…_" Pensó sorprendido. Pero cuando regreso su mirada él ya no estaba, solo espacio vacío._

_Naruto regreso al frente impactado por lo que acababa de suceder. _

_Entonces supo que hacer._

"_Nunca he dado un discurso antes, entonces espero ser un buen orador." Anuncio a los presentes, y estos a su vez miraron con expectación. "Todo esto me hace pensar en mi primera misión Clase-C como Genin. ¿Se preguntaran que de grandioso podría tener una misión de ese tipo? Es decir, es solo era una misión de guardaespaldas. Tan simple como mantener con vida a un constructor, simple, ¿Verdad?" Naruto hizo una breve pausa. "La misión en si fue importante, pero entiendo que ustedes encontraran a algo más mucho más interesante. Conocí a un muchacho llamado Haku; tenía la facultad de crear hielo a partir de agua y viento: un Kekkei Genkai de aquí. Yo lo encontraba sorprendente, pero él lo veía como su maldición. Su padre descubrió que su madre tenía esta habilidad y la mato, posteriormente intento matar a Haku, pero él se defendió, matando a su padre en cambio."_

_Muchos vieron horrorizados lo dicho por él, aunque se tratara de la triste realidad que todos los de ahí vivían._

"_Fue la primera vez que vi lo que ocurría aquí aunque a ningún otro país parecía importarle. Claro, si no hay ganancia no importa, ¿Verdad?" Muchos vieron con pena aquello. "Interés económico, político, todo eso. Todos sufren por ello o muchos sufren, yo sufrí. Fui desterrado de mi pueblo por esos intereses. Como ya todos deben saber soy un Jinchuriki, siendo el odio que poseen por los de mi clase la razón por la que me desterraron. Nunca me vieron, solo vieron a la bestia que llevaba dentro. Puede no ser el mismo tipo de discriminación de aquí, pero es un tipo y cercano. Fue la razón por la que pude entender un poco a Haku. La razón por la que estoy aquí hoy."_

"_No es porque sea mercenario, el dinero poco me importa. Jiraiya-sensei me envió aquí para que aprendiera la verdad de la guerra, que la experimentara yo mismo en lugar de escuchar historias exageradas o con la verdad contaminada. Al final lo entendí, lo experimente, vi aliados morir a manos enemigas, vi la crueldad de ver inocentes asesinados." Naruto hizo otra pausa tras esos recuerdos acudir a su mente, pero siguió adelante. "Y si estoy de pie aquí frente a ustedes, es porque lucho para evitar que esto ocurre una vez más, para evitar que más inocentes tengan que sufrir. ¡Hoy les prometo! ¡La neblina sangrienta no existirá más!"_

_La multitud rugió. Pero no algo normal, para aumentar el ánimo. Lo que ellos veían en ese momento era el líder del pueblo que les hablaba, era el futuro de su pueblo aunque él propio orador no se percatara de ello._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto trago con fuerza. Los meses pasados se había acostumbrado a la hostilidad de la guerra, pero nunca el peso había caído tan fuerte sobre sus hombros como en este momento. Él era Jinchuriki al igual que Yagura, por sistema de poderes seria el único capaz de enfrentarle uno a uno en términos de chakra. Lo importante no era solo el hecho de que fuera un Jinchuriki, también era tanto o más importante el hecho de que también Yagura era el Mizukage. Jinchuriki y Kage, una combinación bastante temible.

Furia Nocturna gruño al acercarse por aire a las fronteras externas de Kirigakure no Sato. Se podía escuchar el inicio de la batalla a la lejanía y con ello el movimiento consecuente de alerta dentro del pueblo. Por fortuna el jutsu de invisibilidad cubría tanto a Naruto como a Furia Nocturna, siendo indetectables hasta pasar por el límite del pueblo hacia el interior.

"Mantente sobrevolando el área y con el jutsu de invisibilidad para que no seas descubierto, te llamare si te necesito." Le susurro Naruto a su dragón, mientras este asintió repetidamente en respuesta. Era inteligente, de eso no cabía duda. "Bien, deséame suerte." Sin más que decir, Naruto brinco manteniendo la invisibilidad y luego uso sus manos para activar su propulsor estático sobrevolando el área en una caída lenta. Desde la altura podía ver con exactitud el punto de llegada, tal cual como estaba en el mapa otorgado por Mei.

La zona estaba cómodamente despejada. Estaba justo junto al enorme edificio de lo que seria la oficina del Mizukage, tenía una forma característica cilíndrica que resaltaba por su gran tamaño y complexión en comparación a los demás edificios de la aldea. Caminó con lentitud y sigilo hasta llegar a donde dos ANBU vigilaban. No podía avanzar mientras ellos estuvieran ahí y ciertamente no podía atacar o llamaría la atención, lo mejor seria esperar y escuchar.

"Atacan la zona este, norte y oeste." Comentaba el primer ANBU al segundo. "Es increíble que los de la rebelión llegaran tan lejos, tuvimos que usar a todo nuestro personal."

"Si, pero recuerda que casi la mitad de nuestros ninja esta en contra del actual Mizukage. Si llegaron hasta ahí con tanta facilidad es porque el pueblo quiere que sea de esta forma." Comento el segundo de forma insegura.

"Ten cuidado de lo que hablas." Advirtió cuidadosamente. "Sé que muchos están descontentos, pero hacemos lo que debemos como ninjas de Kirigakure."

"_Supongo que era de esperar…_" Sonrió Naruto al escuchar la conversación de ambos, esto solo acrecentaba las esperanzas. Decidido siguió adelante y con facilidad se puso entre ambos manteniendo su figura invisible. "_…espero que cuando ustedes despierten la aldea de la neblina sangrienta será cosa del pasado._" Solo basto poner sus palmas en sus respectivas nucas para dar una descarga eléctrica, noqueando a los dos ANBU inmediatamente.

Naruto avanzo por el pasillo despejado entrando al edificio del Mizukage. Todo el personal estaba ausente del lugar, seguramente idos al campo de batalla, pero aun podía sentir un aura eléctrica en el interior. Era lo extraño y lo había seguido desde el inicio, desde que estuvo sobre Furia Nocturna en el cielo se guio por el aura eléctrica ubicada en esa oficina que hasta el momento no se había movido. ¿Por qué? ¿No era el deber de todo líder ir al campo de batalla para proteger a su pueblo? Algo andaba mal y estaba próximo a ser descubierto.

El pasillo le guio hacia unas escaleras, las cuales no eran para nada cortas haciendo notar lo grande de la estructura principal, probablemente era más grande que la conocida Torre del Hokage o del Tsuchikage, bien, nada era comparable a la Torre del Raikage, esa cosa simplemente demasiado enorme, en especial se esta esculpido dentro de una montaña. En un par de minutos había alcanzado la última oficina, el sitio más alto y por supuesto lugar donde se encontraba aquella misteriosa aura eléctrica. Dio un último suspiro antes de tocar la perilla de la puerta con la intención de tragar todos sus nervios e inseguridades, era tiempo de darle fin a esto ya sea para bien o para mal.

No alcanzo a tocar la perilla, porque la puerta fue desencajada tan solo con agua a presión y junto con ella, Naruto. Fue tal la cantidad del torrente de agua que el concreto de la muralla a sus espaldas del pasillo fue arrasado, forzando al rubio a una caída libre. Iba a utilizar sus propulsores estáticos para estabilizarse pero el agua impedía el uso de cualquier habilidad que incluyera su Kekkei Genkai; si había logrado tiempo atrás dominar su aura eléctrica realzada lo suficiente para poder sumergirse en el agua y bañarse, tan solo que esto implicaba la supresión de toda su aura, al momento que usara su habilidad crearía un corte, electrocutándose a si mismo.

Finalmente improviso logrando aterrizar sobre sus pies en un derrape prolongado por la suelo húmedo del ataque. El rubio elevó su mirada a lo alto para observar el agujero en la pared del edificio donde una persona estaba de pie.

"Finalmente nos encontramos, Uzumaki Naruto." Confeso la persona. Naruto le observo atento, no era de gran estatura y tenia una forma bastante similar a la de Gaara, salvo por la cicatriz unida por puntos que cruzaba su cara desde la izquierda de su mentón hasta su ojo. También cabía resaltar sus ojos morados y cabello color crema. Ciertamente era y a la vez no era Gaara. "O tal vez prefieras que te llame _Shinobi no Kami_. He oído que te haz vuelto bastante popular en estas tierras."

"Yondaime Mizukage." Gruño Naruto al verle por primera vez en persona. "Vine a parar esta guerra de una vez, ¡Detén la maldición de la Neblina Sangrienta!" Exigió como una advertencia final, no iba a volver a preguntar y tenia razones para hacerlo. "¡Ya no tienes razones! ¡El Clan Kagura ya no existe'ttebayo!"

Por supuesto que Mei le había relatado la razón de la purga de _Kekkei Genkai_. La rebelión del Clan Kagura y el ataque contra su propio pueblo causo un daño que no seria limpiado fácilmente por la desaparición de dicho clan, no, era algo mucho peor y algo que duro hasta el día de hoy. Pero todo el odio fue rápidamente suplantado por las lógicas retorcidas del líder del pueblo. La confianza entre los Shinobi de su propia aldea se disolvía, trayendo como consecuencia la anarquía, también con la política drástica al cumplimiento de misiones, llegando a la ejecución por traición a aquellos que no lograran completar satisfactoriamente una misión. Finalmente estaba el dolor llamado academia ninja: ¿Asesinar a los compañeros de clase? ¿Qué clase de pueblo estaban creando? Se supone que los niños son el futuro, las piezas clave para que todo el pueblo sigua adelante. Si matan sus valores, ¿Qué es lo que queda?

"Es inútil, terminare con la inestabilidad una vez que acabe con los de sangre sucia, no queremos más cañones sueltos probables." Respondió Yagura sencillamente, casi como si se tratara de algo sin valor o importancia, sin sentimientos.

Naruto trago saliva.

"_No podemos tener un cañón suelto en nuestro pueblo."_

Konoha le había hecho lo mismo. Considerando las medidas dadas por el Mizukage actual, Naruto se sabía que fue afortunado en comparación. Pudo fácilmente haber sido ejecutado por el supuesto peligro potencial para su pueblo y ahora Yagura realizaba lo mismo; condenar a personas por algo que no tenían control alguno como lo es nacer en un clan o con una habilidad rara.

Rápidamente Naruto formo un seño determinado, fulminando Yagura con la mirada. "_Mientras este húmedo no podré usar mi Kekkei Genkai, significa que mi Paso Cinético y el resto de mis habilidades que lo incluyen están descartadas; incluso aunque estuviera seco no seria de mucha utilidad contra un usuario de Suiton. Eso me deja con Kenjutsu, Fuuinjutsu, Senjutsu y Chakra Elemental Futon y Raiton convencional._" Sin pensar más al respecto decidió un ataque directo.

Corrió hacia él.

"**¡Futon: Rasenrengan!**" El orbe doble blanco con aspas minúsculas apareció en las manos de Naruto.

Yagura solo saco su bastón de su espalda, era bastante curioso con una flor verde en el extremo donde un gancho resaltaba más grande, a diferencia del otro que era más pequeño. Lo giró un par de veces alrededor mientras el agua era traído, a la sorpresa de Naruto, sin sellos de mano, capacidad que solo había oído en el pasado del Segundo Hokage.

"**¡Suiton: Mizugagami no Jutsu!**" **[[N/a: Elemento de Agua: Jutsu del Espejo de Agua]]** El agua se estiro y se solidifico de forma lisa, permitiéndole a Naruto observar su reflejo en él. Tan solo no esperaba que el reflejo tomara vida impactando su propio Jutsu contra el del reflejo, neutralizándolo y repeliéndolo por la explosión. Naruto fue a volar en paralelo al piso por la fuerza del jutsu cancelado, para revotar dos veces en el lodo, a tiempo para recuperarse antes de impactar contra una muralla del pueblo en el que luchaban. "Es inútil, no puedes ganar."

El rubio arrodillado en el lodo levanto su mirada para observar al Mizukage con una sonrisa confiada. Este levanto una ceja curioso por la seguridad que mostraba el rubio, mientras el nombrado solo se limpiaba un poco del lodo en su cara. "Eso esta por verse."

Antes de que pudiera preguntar de donde vino ese comentario o su confianza, Yagura escucho un sonido del cual le habían advertido sus ninjas con anterioridad, era el sonido que la mayoría escuchaba justo antes de que-. El Mizukage detuvo el hilo de pensamientos y se volteó bruscamente para ver directamente sobre él el motivo del sonido: Sable Raiton. Instintivamente tomo su bastón y se defendió contra la hoja de luz, mucho a la sorpresa de Naruto, su oponente pudo aguantar el ataque sin siquiera quemar la madera del bastón.

Ejerciendo fuerza, Yagura empujo a Naruto para intentarle hacer perder el balance durante su aterrizaje, pero solo retrocedió dos pasos ajustándose al suelo. Inmediatamente acometió con un corte en diagonal desde arriba, lo que su oponente bloqueo de forma opuesta con su bastón. De ahí insistió con un corte en diagonal en la dirección opuesta que fue nuevamente bloqueado. Comenzó ahora con varios ataques rápidos: izquierda superior, derecha superior, izquierda superior, derecha inferior, luego izquierda superior y luego transversal hacia arriba. Yagura movía su bastón de forma circular para bloquear los rápidos movimientos pasándolo por su espalda con un giro. Era un baile difícil y complejo, que cualquier error podría matar a la persona. Lo que Yagura no notaba es que con cada movimiento, Naruto se iba a cercano más y más, hasta que su estilo se volvió más físico.

Yagura bloqueo con su basto un espadazo cuando de la nada un puñetazo casi rompe su mandíbula, si no es porque lo esquivo. Seguido a esto Naruto otorgo una estocada, causando que si oponente diera un paso lateral. El resultado fue una patada directa en el abdomen del Mizukage; pudo aguantar el golpe de pie, pero se deslizo en el lodo un par de metros hacia atrás. No tuvo tiempo de recuperar el aire quitado, porque mirando de reojo a su izquierda estaba otro Naruto con una esfera eléctrica en sus manos corriendo justo hacia él.

"**¡Raiton: Rasengan!**"

El Mizukage levanto su bastón con la flor verde en el extremo opuesto a su mano y lo paseo de forma circular dando un giro completo alrededor de su perímetro. Naruto estaba sorprendido de ver que conforme daba ese giro el agua en el lodo se comenzó a separar de la tierra y a elevarse, en milésimas tomo la forma de un dragón.

"**¡Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!**" **[[N/a: Elemento de Agua: Jutsu Misil Dragón de Agua]]** El dragón creció rodeando el perímetro que creo Yagura siguiendo la flor de su bastón, esto provocó que Naruto chocara contra el cuerpo lateral del dragón. El Rengan del elemento Raiton se estabilizó inmediatamente al contactó atacando al dueño para que este estallara en un cumulo de humo. Eso no fue lo peor, ahora el Dragón de Agua estaba cargado con el elemento del rayo de su propio Rasengan y se dirigía hacia él.

"_Ni siquiera usó sellos de mano._" Pensó el Naruto original aun con su Sable Raiton en mano. Rápidamente el cristal azul que canalizaba su chakra Raiton dejo de brillar, en cambio el filo de la cuchilla brilló y extendió su filo con el elemento de viento. "_Espero que el Sable Futon pueda funcionar._" Enfocando chakra adicional extendió el sable casi tres veces su tamaño normal y con un corte vertical dividió al dragón de agua en dos partes; con esto esperaba cancelar el Jutsu, lamentablemente estaba mal.

El dragón de agua partido en dos pronto se reformo en dos dragones de agua bajo el comando del bastón de Yagura. El rubio ensanchó sus ojos en sorpresa para dar un salto veloz hacia atrás, dándole el tiempo de guardar su cuchilla y realizar un plan de respaldo. Rápidamente sacó un Shuriken y lo impregno con el elemento de viento para lanzarlo durante el salto hacia los dragones, inmediatamente comenzó con una secuencia de sellos de mano.

"**¡Futon: Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" **[[N/a: Elemento de Viento: Jutsu Clon de Sombra de Shuriken]]** El Shuriken inicial que prolongaba sus hojas agudas gracias al elemento de viento rápidamente se multiplico atravesando múltiplemente a los dragones con facilidad con varios cortes. Yagura no pudo seguir con el Jutsu debido a que todos los Shuriken lanzados iban en su dirección y el agua era demasiado suave para servir de defensa solida. Debido a la gran cantidad tardo bastante tiempo en evadirlos todos.

Una vez a salvo de ellos no estaba preparado para ver a Naruto frente a él con, no solo uno, sino dos Sables Futon directos a su ataque.

Atacó con su sable izquierdo en un corte horizontal siendo bloqueado por el bastón de forma vertical. En respuesta, Naruto repitió el corte horizontal desde el lado opuesto, Yagura rápidamente movió su bastón hacia el otro lado manteniendo su posición para repelerlo, inmediatamente después bajo el bastón para un ataque frontal que Naruto defendió con su sable izquierdo. El mercenario de la resistencia Kekkei Genkai insistió con su sable derecho con su ataque horizontal, solo que no contaba con que Yagura girara su bastón para ponerlo sobre sable izquierdo bajándolo a tierra y usarlo para saltar sobre el corte horizontal, posteriormente con un segundo giro del bastón golpeo con el respaldo del gancho de mayor tamaño a Naruto en la cabeza.

Con el balance parcialmente perdido por su sable en tierra más el golpe en la cabeza, el ataque fue entorpecido por lo que tuvo que dar un paso hacia adelante para ladearse y atacar con un corte bajo horizontal. Yagura logro dar un salto para atrás lo suficiente para esquivar el corte y realizar un contrataque. Movió su bastón con la flor hacia abajo empujando y separando el agua de la tierra formando una espiral entre Yagura y Naruto, quien estaba sorprendido por la cantidad de agua que saco.

"_Ese Jutsu, lo he visto antes, ¿Pero donde?_" Se cuestionó intentando hacer memoria.

"**¡Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!**" **[N/a: Elemento de Agua: Jutsu Vortex Gigante]]**

"_¡La batalla de Zabuza y Kakashi!_" Se maldijo cuando ya era demasiado tarde. El vórtice de agua arraso con todo lo que estuviera a su paso, siendo en este caso el propio Naruto. Fue sumergido en un torrente y por lo agitado que estaba el torrente no tenia idea para donde estaba la superficie, la corriente le empujaba a donde se le diera la gana. Posteriormente una segunda corriente de agua comenzó a jalarlo, pronto noto que estaba encerrado en una burbuja, mientras el resto del agua regresaba a la tierra lodosa.

"**Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu**." **[[N/a: Elemento de Agua: Jutsu Prisión de Agua]]** A diferencia de Zabuza, Yagura no necesitaba estar en contacto con esfera de agua, tan solo debía alzar su bastón para mantener el control. "Aquí acaba tu patética rebelión, Jinchuriki. Tu y todos esos usuarios Kekkei Genkai morirán en este día." Afirmó Yagura con su característica voz neutra observando al inmovilizado mercenario.

Naruto estaba en problemas, este lo sabía. Kakashi necesito ayuda externa para salir de este Jutsu, lamentablemente para él estaba solo y ni siquiera podía silbarle a Furia Nocturna que aun sobrevolaba el área. Estaba completamente inmóvil.

"_¡Inmóvil!_" Pensó en victoria, eso era todo lo que necesitaba. El tiempo estaba en su contra, podría utilizar el modo sabio para salir de la prisión de agua, pero para hacerlo debía tener el tiempo suficiente para juntar energía natural y el aire se le estaba acabando.

"Como mucho te quedan unos segundos con aire, aunque admire tu fuerza no es nada en comparación a la de un Kage." El monologo de victoria de Yagura fue interrumpido por una sensación extraña. El prisionero había dejado de luchar contra la fuerza de la burbuja, en cambio se había quedado quieto. "¿Cuál es el significado de esto?" Sus parpados cambiaron a un color naranja y pronto la lucha fue reanudada. Las aguas interiores a la esfera se hicieron agitadas como si una fuerza externa intentara romperla forzando a Yagura a aumentar su concentración en el jutsu. "No se lo que intentas, pero es…" Sus ojos se abrieron a tope por la sorpresa. "Imposible."

La esfera estalló forzando a Yagura a retroceder.

Naruto tocio expulsando toda el agua tragada al tratar de recuperar el aliento mientras el modo sabio se desvanecía, la energía natural suministrada fue solo la necesaria por la urgencia romper el jutsu en el que estaba prisionero. Con una inhalada no perdió tiempo al atacar al aturdido Mizukage.

Aturdido no por mucho. Al recuperar el control levanto su bastón y de la flor se formaron varios látigos de agua lanzados a gran velocidad hacia Naruto. El primer látigo agarro su pierna, el segundo sus brazos y tórax con un fuerte agarre y el ultimo fue a dar a su cuello. "**Suiton: Suiben no Jutsu**, **[[N/a: Elemento de Agua: Jutsu látigo de agua]]** tus osadías terminan aquí Kyubi Jinchuriki, te capturare y…" Pero a la sorpresa de Yagura, Naruto se disipó en un cumulo de rayos los que rápidamente fueron conducidos por los látigos de agua hasta tocar a Yagura. El bastón de madera redujo el impacto del ataque por su incapacidad conductora, pero el daño estaba hecho y la distracción otorgada.

Yagura se maldijo. "_Un __**Raiton: Kage Bunshin**_." Pensó con dolor.

En diagonal hacia arriba estaba Naruto con una esfera blanca con pequeñas aspas estaba en su mano. "**¡Futon: Rasengan!**" Fue un tiro directo justo en el tórax de Yagura. La esfera de viento se expandió al contacto cubriendo a todo Yagura para ser lanzado encerrado en esta hacia una pared atravesándola para que luego cayeran los escombros sobre él. Naruto soltó un suspiro, ese había sido un ataque a quemarropa, dudaba que hubiera salido ileso.

Los escombros se movieron una vez, dos veces, finalmente estallaron. Entre el polvo liberado por el movimiento drástico de escombros se veía una algo que no parecía ser Yagura o que por lo menos Naruto tardo en reconocer. Tan solo le bastó ver el chakra rojo rodeándole para entender lo que sucedía.

"Ah, mierda'ttebayo." Se quejó en voz alta al ver al llamado Jinchuriki haciéndole honra al nombre. "Eso es la Versión Dos, debí cortar el nexo con su Biju cuando tuve la oportunidad."

Aun recordaba su entrenamiento con Killer Bee y la vista de su Versión dos, algo que Naruto nunca pudo alcanzar debido a la falta de cooperación por parte del Kyubi. La versión dos del ocho colas permitía que los huesos del Hachibi se mostraran parcialmente, como lo es su característico cráneo de todo. Yagura no parecía ser diferente en ese aspecto, incluso mostraba la misma densa capa de chakra rojo cubriéndole. La diferencia era que la similitud con su bestia sellada era el crecimiento de una especie de escudo coral alrededor del cuerpo, para que este tomara la forma de la tortuga.

"Nunca puede ser facil'ttebato." Refunfuñó. Lo único que pudo hacer Naruto en el intervalo de milésimas que noto el movimiento fue mover sus brazos para protegerse en defensa a lo que vino después, porque el puñetazo recubierto de coral ya fue lanzado contra él. Esta vez había sido su turno de ser incrustado contra la pared. "¿Esto fue lo que sufrió Sasuke en el valle final?" Se cuestiono saliendo entre los escombros con dificultad.

Rápidamente noto que algo iba mal al ver sus brazos, no tardo en ver el coral del impacto que quedo en su ropa iba creciendo con rapidez. Con un Rasengan diluido en chakra golpeo el coral antes de que se esparciera más lejos. El ataque fue lo suficientemente fuerte para romperlo, pero lo suficientemente débil para no dañarse a si mismo. No tuvo tiempo de seguir analizando la situación, Yagura ya iba hacia él con su velocidad incrementada.

Instintivamente formo sus sables Futon y los cruzo en una forma defensiva. El par fue suficiente para bloquear el brazo-martillo de coral, pero la fuerza fue tal que lo envió nuevamente hacia una pared, rompiendo varias en el trayecto.

"Es como enfrentarse al Raikage." Gruño Naruto volviéndose a ponerse en pie. "Creo que es hora de la artillería pesada. **Uzumaki Fuuin: Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu**" **[[N/a: Arte de sellos Uzumaki: Jutsu de invocación invertida]]** Si era una convocación, pero no era una habitual ya que ante él estaba otro rubio sentado en postura meditativa. El clon fue disipado y la energía natural almacenada fue suya. Sennin modo está activo y listo contra Yagura.

Revelo uno de sus sables de chakra Futon, la diferencia es que el chakra era de color blanco puro indicando la presencia de energía Natural en objeto. Con su nueva velocidad adquirida Naruto fue contra el Jinchuriki de tres colas; su oponente le imito. El choque entre el sable y la coraza de coral del brazo derecho de Yagura fue inevitable, la fuerza fue tal que pedazos de coral fueron soltados del brazo dejando el corte, dicho daño fue rápidamente regenerado; y se hubiera esparcido al sable de ser un objeto y no chakra.

En demostración de pura fuerza bruta Naruto alzó el sable en diagonal hacia abajo frontal forzando el brazo de Yagura al suelo. Rápidamente el rubio se apoyó en este para dar un golpe con el respaldo de su brazo libre, pero Yagura hábilmente lo evito, o por lo menos eso intentó. La energía natural hizo el resto creando un golpe solido sobre la cabeza de Yagura, lugar donde hubiera caído el golpe inicialmente para hacerlo caer hacia el frente. Con otro giro Naruto iba a realizar un corte horizontal.

El Mizukage no era débil ya que con su propia palma paro el corte gracias al poder defensivo de su coral. Naruto, usando ya el notable estilo de su clan, iba a dar un solido golpe frontal a Yagura, pero este con facilidad detuvo su puño con su mano disponible. El coral comenzó a extenderse a lo largo de su puño, muñecas y luego brazo, en cuestión de segundos ya estaba en su codo; lo peor era que la fuerza de él impedía que Naruto pudiera liberarse.

No quedando otra opción, Naruto utilizó la energía natural para romper el coral y ganar la libertad de su brazo de vuelta, rápidamente la extendió para zafarse del agarre de Yagura y posteriormente le ataco directamente con un puñetazo. A diferencia de las veces anteriores, esta vez si logro golpearle demostrando su fuerza enorme al enviar a volar a Yagura hacia el lado opuesto. El sabio no espera que el ataque no hubiera causado daños o que rápidamente comenzaría con su contrataque.

En su trayectoria de lanzamiento el agua se acumuló en la boca de del Jinchuriki para lanzar el total de tres balas de agua en alta velocidad. Naruto utilizo un Rasengan para evitar una, pero las otras dos fueron aciertos certeros enviando al rubio a volar al igual que el Mizukage, en dirección opuesta.

A estas alturas, la mayoría de las construcciones del centro de la ciudad estaban demolidas por el combate de los dos Jinchuriki. Le sorprendió a Naruto ver que habían evacuado a todos los civiles al momento de recibir el ataque externo que actualmente llevaban Mei, Ao y Chojuro. Naruto se puso en pie nuevamente mirando a su oponente.

"_Espero que Mei y los otros estén bien._" Pensó un tanto desoladamente.

Naruto ataco, mientras el Mizukage no perdía el tiempo al arrojarle constantemente bolas de agua de alta velocidad. Naruto corría directamente evadiendo los ataques de izquierda a derecha, en formación diagonal. Cuando ya estaba cerca a él formo un Rasengan único con el cual uso como defensa ante las bolas de agua. En segundos ya eran cinco bolas destruidas, solo para estar frente a la versión dos del Jinchuriki.

"¡Es ahora o nunca!" grito el rubio formando una esfera en cada mano. "**¡Senpo: Oodama Rasenrengan!**" Era un ataque desesperado y potente, recordando lo denso que es la coraza que cubre a un Jinchuriki, en especial para alguien especializado en defensa como lo era la Tortuga de Tres Colas. Los pedazos de coral saltaron destrozados al contacto con las dos esferas que aumentaron su tamaño por el impacto, para luego ser despedido a gran velocidad hacia atrás.

Escucho a Yagura quejarse por el ataque, pero aun no era suficiente. Naruto acelero el paso para interceptar al aun volante Yagura.

"_Odio tener que hacer esto, pero de alguna forma debo pasar esa defensa. Primero debía deshacerme del coral, ahora debo deshacerme de la coraza de chakra._" Entonces el millar de aves fue oído. "**¡Senpo: Raikiri!**" Era doloroso para Naruto porque tuvo que traspasar aun el resultado activo del **Oodama Rasenrengan**, lo que causo daño a su brazo. Confiando en la abertura hecha siguió con su brazo disponible. "**¡Raiton: Rasengan!**" Fue tercer impacto consecutivo de ataques. A las dos esferas de chakra se le añadió la esfera de rayos, tan solo aumentando la velocidad en el lanzamiento constante de Yagura.

"¡Solo un poco más!" Se quejó el rubio al ver como Yagura comenzaba a tomarle ventaja por la propulsión adicional. "¡Con esto se termina!" Una esfera blanca apareció en su mano derecha, siendo la izquierda la lastimada por el momento previo. La levanto al cielo y creció su talla formando el jutsu completado por el elemento de viento. "**¡Senpo: Rasen Shuriken!**" La esfera incrustada en un disco fue lanzada a Yagura, logrando alcanzarle.

"¡Solo muere maldito!" Naruto cayó al suelo de rodillas respirando agitadamente. Entre la alta resistencia del modo sabio y su regeneración elevada combinada a la del Kyubi y al rasgo Uzumaki, pronto las heridas de su brazo desaparecieron al mismo tiempo que sus ojos retomaban el azul ante la falta de energía natural. Miro al frente como la esfera blanca se encargaba de eliminar a Yagura, aun con los remanentes de los ataques anteriores. "Esto se acabó…"

Sus pensamientos y su pequeño momento de victoria fueron bruscamente interrumpidos cuando el cuerpo de Yagura comenzó a deshacerse para formar algo mayor, rompiendo inmediatamente la esfera del Rasen Shuriken en la que estaba encerrado. Su tamaño aumentó, mientras la capa de chakra de la versión dos desaparecía. Ya no era un humano lo que estaba ahí, por lo menos no en apariencia.

"¡Ah, mierda'ttebayo!" Grito Naruto al reconocer la transformación completa en modo Biju. Tenía que actuar en consecuencia por lo que realizo nuevamente el jutsu de invocación invertido de los Uzumaki para llamar a otro Kage Bunshin en modo sabio. "Ahora solo me queda uno en reserva." Se dijo mientras lo disipaba para absorber su energía natural. No iba a darle la oportunidad de atacar. "**¡Senpo: Rasen Shuriken!**" Naruto lanzo nuevamente el ataque tomando la oportunidad mientras el Biju aún no terminaba su transformación.

El poder de la esfera de viento no logro envolverle como a sus versiones anteriores, en cambio el ataque le levanto sobre su dos patas traseras ya que la transformación había terminado. Naruto dio un salto y usando su fuerza realzada le dio un golpe cargado con energía Natural, enviando al Biju sobre su espalda. Naruto cayó a tierra ante la bestia e inmediatamente continuo con el ataque, no podía parar, porque un instante que le diera de ventaja seria su fin.

Naruto emitió un chiflido. Desde el cielo, Furia Nocturna reconoció la señal dada y dejo su modo furtivo para acercarse al humano. Mientras tanto Naruto enfoco sellos de mano.

"**¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" golpeo con su palma el suelo para revelar al Jefe Sapo. Inmediatamente dio un pequeño salto, mientras que Furia Nocturna aterrizaba sobre la cabeza del Jefe Sapo, al mismo tiempo que Naruto aterrizaba sobre la espalda de Furia Nocturna. "Intente lo posible para no requerir de tu ayuda, Jefe sapo, pero resulto ser más potente de lo que imagine."

"**Así que este es el Sanbi.**" El suelo vibró ante la voz gruesa del analítico Gamabunta. "**Primero el Ichibi, ahora el Sanbi… …creo que te tomaste un poco en serio las palabras de superar a tu padre. Mira que enfrentarte a dos bestias con cola.**"

"No, realmente esta es la tercera contando mi altercado con el Kyubi. Lamentablemente este no es el momento para charlar. Jefe, necesito aceite; Furia Nocturna, necesito fuego; yo potenciare con viento." No hubo falta de más palabras.

El sapo gigantesco formo un sello con las patas delanteras mientras que su boca se llenaba de liquido, al mismo tiempo Furia Nocturna inhalo aire para llenar sus pulmones de oxigeno. Naruto enfocó chakra elemental de viento en sus manos para ponerlas sobre la espalda del dragón, combinándolo inmediatamente con la naturaleza de fuego del ataque que la criatura negra iba a lanzar.

"**¡Katon: Gama Ryu-En no Jutsu!**" **[[N/a: Elemento de Fuego: Jutsu Llamarada del Sapo Dragón]] **

El sapo lanzó la bala de aceite, mientras que Furia Nocturna lanzo la bola azul de fuego amplificado con el Elemento Viento de Naruto. Los elementos fueron combinados instantáneamente al contacto formando una gigantesca esfera azul de fuego. El ataque fue lo suficientemente grande para cubrir a la bestia incapacitada. Entre tanto el propio Gamabunta estaba sorprendido por el ataque resultante de la combinación de los tres, ni siquiera Jiraiya en su Modo Sabio era capaz de realizar un ataque de semejante magnitud, podía jurar que la explosión se había visto a kilómetros en la redonda.

Ninguno de ellos espero ver salir del interior del fuego a la bestia hecha una bola con púas. El sapo saco su Tanto hecho a la medida para intentar frenar su paso, pero fue movido con gran facilidad creando un bullicioso derrape en tierra. El dragón con Naruto encima brinco del sapo antes del impacto, dio un vuelo rápido guiado por quien le montaba para luego ir por el lado derecho de la bestia desenfrenada.

"¡Ahora!" Ordeno Naruto.

Tres misiles de fuego aumentados de potencia con el Elemento Viento golpearon el costado del Biju, logrando desviar suficiente su trayectoria para que Gamabunta lograra desviar su dirección con su Tanto a un costado, pero él no frenó, tan solo siguió en su rodada para girar y apuntar hacia los tres oponentes. Furia Nocturna repitió con tres misiles de fuego realzados, lo suficiente para entorpecer su paso.

"Si pudiéramos perforar su coraza podremos ganar'ttebayo." Pensaba Naruto en voz alta, entonces observo el Tanto que Gamabunta empuñaba. "¡Eso es!" Furia Nocturna voló hacia el gigantesco sapo en lo que el Biju volvía a tomar velocidad para su ataque. "¡Jefe, prepárese para atacar desde arriba!"

"**¿Desde arriba? Debes estar bromeando, por si no lo habías notado esa cosa con suerte siente nuestros ataques.**" Gruñó la más grande de las convocaciones de sapos. "**Y si estas pensando en mi Tanto, olvídalo. Se romperá antes de que logre incluso rasguñar su coraza.**"

"No se preocupe'ttebayo. Tengo un plan para que funcione, solo hágame caso." No pudo seguir la conversación porque el Biju regresaba en su dirección.

Furia Nocturna voló hacia el frente con Naruto alzando su mano para formar un Rasenshuriken. En cuanto estuvo listo lo arrojo. Al contacto, la explosión frenó a Biju en seco para volver a su forma normal sobre sus cuatro patas. El rubio salto del dragón para conectar un potente golpe directo en la mandíbula del Biju que fue lo suficiente para dejarlo de espaldas mientras Naruto, impulsado por el propio golpe fue regresado hacia atrás, sobre el sapo.

"¡Ahora!" Ordenó Naruto.

El sapo dio un gigantesco salto para quedar sobre el biju derribado. La tortuga levemente desorientada, observo el gigantesco bulto que se acercaba a él. Gamabunta agarro su Tanto con intenciones de apuñalar a la bestia. Inmediatamente Naruto brinco sobre su arma ninja y canalizo el elemento rayo por el filo.

"_**¡Por supuesto! ¡La capacidad vibratoria del elemento del rayo! Con eso y mi peso deberíamos ser capaces de tener una oportunidad.**_"

El problema era que la bestia no se quedaría limitándose a observar, ya que al horror del sapo y su convocador, su oponente comenzó a juntar chakra de una forma bastante familiar en su mandíbula, formando una esfera de color negro bastante inestable.

"¡Furia Nocturna! ¡Distracción!" Pidió Naruto ganando tiempo para lograr el impacto necesario.

El dragón que aún se mantenía volando por la zona revelo su posición desde un costado volando a gran velocidad hacia el gigante. Inmediatamente comenzó con una ráfaga de bombas de fuego azul directamente sobre su mandíbula. Las explosiones impactaron contra él y una contra la esfera de chakra, logrando que la bestia perdiera el control del ataque, para explotar en su propia cara. Furia Nocturna fue arrojado lejos por la corriente de aire mientras Naruto y Gamabunta seguían bajando.

"¡Furia Nocturna!" Gritó Naruto al ver el resultado inesperado. "¡Maldición! ¡Esto se acaba de una vez!"

Finalmente el sapo llego sobre la bestia logrando apuñalarle en el centro gracias al elemento del rayo. El usuario de dicho elemento no perdió el tiempo al saltar sobre el vientre de la bestia, junto a la zona apuñalada. Naruto puso su palma sobre la bestia y un gran diagrama de sellos comenzó a salir de esta. No podía hacerlo antes debido a que la bestia debía estar inmóvil debido al tiempo que tomaba realizar el sello, pero ahora gracias al Tanto de Gamabunta podría realizarlo sin contratiempos.

En un par de minutos el diagrama de color negro se había extendido a lo largo de toda la bestia y al aplicar chakra, este comenzó a hacer efecto. La transformación comenzó a revertirse, al mismo tiempo que Gamabunta sacaba el filo del Tanto de la bestia. Sus extremidades y la coraza desaparecieron, mientras el tamaño era reducido para finalmente mostrar al Jinchuriki completamente inconsciente e ileso, el propio sello negaba cualquier uso de chakra o que este recuperara la conciencia.

"**Bien, Naruto. Ya es hora de irme.**" Comentó Gamabunta sonando bastante agotado.

"Gracias por la ayuda, Jefe." Saludó Naruto al ponerse de pie, ya que su palma se encontraba sobre Yagura hasta momentos antes.

"**Si, si, lo que digas mocoso.**" El sapo saludó en respuesta, aunque en su mente era completamente diferente a lo que decía. "_**No cabe duda de que ya supero a su padre y a Jiraiya. Esperare ansioso lo que harás los siguientes años**_**.**" Y sin más el sapo desapareció en un gigantesco cumulo de humo.

Naruto suspiro al observar el cuerpo inconsciente de Yagura.

"Al fin todo ha terminado." Naruto tranquilizó su cuerpo, pero no por mucho, ya que con su Modo Sabio noto algo extraño. Podía sentir el chakra de Yagura y el del Biju en su interior aunque estuvieran inactivos, pero había algo extraño. Chakra que no era propio en ambas entidades. "…es esto, ¿Genjutsu?"

"_**Grrr…**_" El gruñido que Naruto escuchó vino de su interior.

"¿Kyubi?" Era verdaderamente raro que el interviniera para cualquier tema.

"_**¡Ese infeliz está aquí! Esta es la obra de aquel Uchiha.**_" Gruñó la bestia de nueve colas.

"¿Aquel Uchiha? ¿Qué significa esto?" Cuestionó en voz alta. Para tener una mejor idea ahora Naruto se encontraba frente a la jaula creada por el sello y frente a la bestia.

"_**¡Idiota! ¡Sabes que solo un tipo de ninja puede poner a los Biju bajo control de un Genjutsu!**_" Reclamo la bestia estremeciéndose en furia al recordar aquel momento.

Entonces las piezas comenzaron a calzar. Un Biju y su Jinchuriki en un genjutsu y el aparente odio familiar del zorro con este misterio. Naruto recordó la explicación de su padre en aquella conversación que tuvieron años a tras junto a su madre. La verdad del ataque del Kyubi, aquel enmascarado que había atacado a sus padres y había liberado al zorro de la prisión en su madre para luego tomar su control al atacar la aldea de Konoha. El enmascarado que tenía el Sharingan y líder de Akatsuki según la información de Konan.

Todo se resumía a lo mismo: todo este tiempo Madara estuvo controlando al Yondaime Mizukage.

"Espera, hay algo que no entiendo. Se supone que un Jinchuriki es inmune al Genjutsu." Dedujo Naruto como si se tratara de algo obvio para todos.

"_**¡Nuevamente demuestras ser un idiota! Atacó primero al Biju y luego al Jinchuriki, con el tres colas bajo su control, su Jinchuriki no tenía defensa alguna contra su poderoso Genjutsu.**_" Fue la respuesta inmediata del zorro. "_**Es repulsivo saber que alguien como él sigue con vida.**_" Por supuesto, para alguien que había controlado al Kyubi no Yoko, una hazaña como controlar a lo que un tercio del zorro y a su Jinchuriki sería el equivalente a atarse los zapatos.

"Entonces-."

"¡Naruto!"

Su charla en voz alta con la entidad que mantenía presa su sello terminó cuando un grito en coro, que llamaba su nombre, irrumpió en la zona. Naruto se puso en pie para ver a los responsables siendo siete entidades ya de pie frente a él, siete mujeres para ser exacto: Yugao, Konan, Samui, Kurotsuchi, Anko, Kurenai y al frente de ellas estaba Mei. Ciertamente la llegada de ellas fue lo último que espero ver al terminar la batalla con Yagura.

Pareció que ellas podrían leer sus pensamientos.

"Antes que digas algo, los sapos nos avisaron." Interrumpió Kurenai.

"¿Los sapos?" Cuestionó Naruto aturdido.

"Gamakishi para ser exacta." Fue la respuesta inmediata de Konan. "Nos avisó cuando la batalla final seria y quisimos apoyarte."

"Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te vimos, y no queríamos que prolongara más." Yugao explicó severamente.

"Ellas irrumpieron en todas las divisiones." Siguió Mei. "Gracias a su ayuda logramos contener con mayor facilidad a los ninjas de Kiri, aunque muchos de ellos se unieran a nuestro bando cuando vieron que Yagura estaba siendo atacado."

Ahora estaba claro que básicamente todo el pueblo los vio luchar. Aunque fuera solo por el agua usada en los ataques de Yagura, la aparición del Sanbi en batalla hizo que los que no tenían conocimiento sobre la batalla, si lo obtuvieran. El resto se entendió por sí solo, ya que muchos fueron testigos de cómo Gamabunta atravesó a la bestia de tres colas con su Tanto y de cómo después desapareció en el sello que Naruto había creado. Solo se confirmó la derrota del Yondaime Mizukage y ya todos sus ninjas restantes se rindieron.

"¿Cómo está la situación?" Pregunto finalmente Naruto saliendo de su sorpresa.

"El cuarenta por ciento de los ninjas de Kiri fueron perdidos en la batalla, por lo menos los que eran leales con Yagura. Igualmente el treinta y dos por ciento de los ninjas de la resistencia fueron perdidos. Aunque se esperó una perdida mucho mayor que la dada." Detalló el informe de las fuerzas, la mujer y líder de la resistencia actual.

"Sé que hay mucho que hablar pero hay algo más importante que tengo que hacer." Antes de que cualquier otra pudiera interponerse o reaccionar, imprevistamente Anko salto al frente para jalar al rubio en un profundo beso, siendo jalado por su chaqueta para luego ser liberado unos diez segundos más tarde. Gruñidos de descontento fueron escuchados al instante. "Ah, mucho mejor." Sonrió Anko al dar un paso atrás completamente satisfecha.

"Ah, se suponía que yo sería la primera." Fue la respuesta de la irritada Kurotsuchi, mientras Samui y Mei soltaba un poco menos de que indiscreto gruñido.

"¡Konan!" El tono de voz severo de Naruto fue completamente inesperado. Por la extraña situación que Anko había creado ninguna había puesto atención al cambio radical en el su comportamiento. La mujer de cabello azul dio un paso al frente. "¡Prepara el **Jikukan Fuinjutsu**!" **[[N/a: Arte de sellos tiempo-espacio]]**

"Quieres decir…" Los ojos ámbar de la mujer se ensancharon en sorpresa, para luego ser igualada a la severidad de Naruto. "¡Todas agrúpense!" Fue su orden directa.

"¿Qué?" Cuestionó Kurotsuchi.

Estando un poco más preparadas que la sorprendida ninja de Iwagakure, las demás entendieron por lo que se agruparon en torno a Konan quien comenzó a soltar una buena cantidad de pequeños trozos de papel que se quedaron estáticos en el contorno de ellas. Samui jaló a Kurotsuchi en el interior, justo antes de que un sello se formó en cada papel y en el suelo, emitiendo un intenso brillo. Seguido a esto se formó una barrera alrededor de ellas.

"¿Qué es esto?" Fue Mei la primera en superar la tensión de la situación para preguntar.

"Un sello de tipo barrera, específicamente contra **Jijukan Ninjutsu**." **[[N/a: Arte ninja tiempo-espacio]] **Explicó Konan, quien gano la atención de todas. "Tiempo después de que _conociera_ a Naruto comencé a estudiar _Fuuinjutsu_ del Clan Uzumaki."

"Ah, alguien estaba interesada en el Clan." Bromeo por un instante Anko.

Konan la ignoro. "Luego de unos años de estudio en sellos comencé con este proyecto. Esta versión aún es muy bruta y no convencional para la batalla, pero por el momento sirve en caso de tener una defensa." Aunque explicara muchas ya habían perdido el hilo o su razonamiento. "Dentro de esta zona se nulifica el efecto de cualquier infiltración de chakra desde el interior. No se puede entrar o salir de aquí hasta que yo lo permita.

"¿Para qué?" Cuestionó Yugao, aunque una parte de ella ya tenía una idea.

"Evita la obtención de rehenes." Respondió Konan.

"¿Rehenes? ¿Para quién?" Pregunto Samui esta vez.

"Él." Todos miraron que el responsable de la respuesta era Naruto y su mirada estaba a una de las tantas montañas que se situaban en las fueras de Kirigakure.

Naruto había perdido el Modo Sabio en algún momento después de que Anko le besara, pero fue durante este beso que lo sintió gracias a su habilidad censora. Como fue solo segundos antes de perder el modo sabio, posterior al beso tuvo que comprobarlo con su capacidad de sentir la energía bio-electrica. Si, la presencia estaba allí. Ahora miraba aquella zona para buscar con más precisión su posición y si, no se había movido desde allí.

"¡Konan, por ningún motivo dejes caer la barrera! ¡No importa lo que pase!" Fue la orden de Naruto, lo que ganó un estremecimiento por parte de cada una de las presentes. Era raro verle actuar de una manera tan severa, aun en batalla y eso que Mei había presenciado bastantes.

Sobre Mei, ahora miraba asombrada lo que ocurría ante sus ojos. Pronto una capa amarilla cubrió a Naruto por completo mientras el sello en su estómago era revelado junto a un complemento a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Pronto su ropa ya no se veía, todo era amarillo.

"¿Qué es eso?" Pregunto Mei.

"Su forma usando el Chakra Biju." Explico Samui, siendo ella la primera en ver ese resultado durante su entrenamiento en la Isla Tortuga. Entonces la joven mujer abrió sus ojos al ver que Naruto ponía sus manos al frente y en estas pequeñas esferas blancas y negras brotaban y se arremolinaban para formar una esfera mucho más grande. "¡Konan! ¡No pierdas la concentración!" Fue solo unos segundos más tarde que la esfera había crecido incluso del tamaño tres veces más grande que Naruto.

Y su grito se escuchó a lo largo del bosque.

"**¡Bijudama!**"

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong>

**¡Finalmente! ¡Ha llegado el momento de la verdad! Si esperaban más, lamento decepcionar. Si les gusto, muchas gracias, fue todo un problema y una hazaña, pero finalmente lo logre. Perdonen los errores, hice lo que pude con lo que tengo a mano. Es oficial, solo queda un capitulo más y el epilogo. **

**En otras cuestiones, si, cambie mi nombre "The Chaos Writer" les habla fuerte y claro. Es más corto y espero que sea facil de recordar. ¿Conocieron Megaupload? Pues ahora estan ante una, solo esperen más sorpresas mias.**

**¡Review por favor!  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>V**


	25. Capitulo 24

**-Destierro-  
><strong>**Capitulo 24: ¡El titiritero aparece! ¡Renace el destello!**

El 80 por ciento de chakra positivo y el 20 de chakra negativo; esa era la definición de la esfera comprimida de chakra puro y de tamaño masivo que fue desatada en contra un objetivo que aparentemente para los presentes era desconocido, salvo para el creador del poderoso ataque. Con una gran explosión toda la montaña desapareció siendo tragada por la bomba de color negro la cual se expandió, no dejando evidencia de alguna montaña existió alguna vez ahí.

Naruto no paró ahí, estaba seguro que el intruso seguía con vida y luego de la derrota de Yagura, estaba claro que su permanencia indicaba las intenciones de recuperar al Jinchuriki o por lo menos a la bestia que se encontraba sellada en su interior. Estaba aliviado de ver al presunto objetivo dentro de la barrera creada por Konan, lejos de cualquiera que pudiera tocarlo. Con todo en su lugar continuó con su plan de lucha tras regresar a la normalidad, quitando el Modo Biju, era su carta más poderosa y no debía gastarla todavía.

Varios sellos de manos más tarde y una apropiada presión con su palma a tierra hizo aparecer al último **Kage Bunshin** dotado de Senjutsu para asimilarlo debidamente. Sintiendo la energía natural recorriendo su cuerpo y centrándose en su capacidad de detección eléctrica, se sorprendió de notar una aura eléctrica aparecer de la nada a sus espaldas. Actuando bajo reflejo, lanzo una poderosa patada a sus espaldas logrando golpear un objetivo.

El sujeto invasor nunca lo vio venir; el vórtice del Sharingan no se acababa de terminar cuando recibió la patada en el tórax arrojándolo como un proyectil en paralelo al suelo. Reponiéndose de la sorpresa y de la falta de aire, ya que la tremenda fuerza patada se había encargado de sacar todo oxigeno de su caja torácica, se apegó al suelo en un derrape rápido sobre sus suelas.

Naruto observo por primera vez a su oponente. Su capucha negra con nubes rojas, la máscara naranja espiral con el agujero único en su lado derecho dejando mostrar por esa abertura un ojo; la descripción era inequívoca. En su presencia estaba nada más y nada menos que el verdadero líder de Akatsuki, el responsable del ataque del Zorro que terminó por quedar en su interior y al parecer el titiritero que se encargaba de controlar el odio irracional hacia los Kekkei Genkai. Toda una guerra orquestada por este tipo y sin nadie sabiéndolo.

"¿Madara Uchiha?" Naruto mencionó fulminando con la mirada al enmascarado, sacando un suspiro de sorpresa en aquella que desconocía la información: Mei Terumi. "¿O Tobi?"

"Impresionante, tu habilidad como Jinchuriki es notable y algo nunca antes registrado." Confesó ignorando sus palabras aunque estuviera curioso por la notable información del Jinchuriki oponente. "Tengo entendido que el ataque **Bijudama** es solo posible cuando un Jinchuriki adquiere forma Biju. Tu solo necesitaste su chakra, además sentiste mi presencia a pesar de mantenerme oculto. ¿Es una habilidad del Kyubi?" Preguntó de forma serena, cosa que irritó al rubio.

Naruto no respondió, solo se dedicó a guardar la calma, una de las lecciones más importantes entregada por Jiraiya y cosa que en la guerra se dedicó a repasar por las extremas situaciones a las que fue obligado a presenciar. Por su parte, el enmascarado se dedicó a igualar el silencio esperando enfadar al Jinchuriki, acción por la que se hizo conocido años atrás. Estaba claro que el tiempo se había encargado de cambiar eso, era cuestión de mirarse en un espejo.

Viendo que no había progresos al intentar provocarlo decidió continuar intentar satisfacer todas las curiosidades que presenciaba, incluyendo la barrera conjunta a ellos y su responsable.

"Konan." La nombrada soltó un escalofrió ante el tono frio y condescendiente del enmascarado. "De todos los miembros de Akatsuki esperaba cierta traición en algún momento, incluso de Kisame, pero tú siempre fuiste la ultima de quien lo espere. ¿Qué es lo que pensaría Nagato?"

"Desafortunadamente no lo sé, ¡Tú lo transformaste en ese monstruo!" Grito la mujer sin perder la concentración en la barrera. "…Madara." Gruñó al final.

"Así que tu estuviste controlando a Yagura todo este tiempo." Dedujo Naruto sin perder de vista al enmascarado naranja con ropas de Akatsuki. "Cuando entre en _Sen'nin Modo_ pude sentir la fluctuación de chakra en su interior muy inadvertidamente, como si algo invadiera sus ideas por instantes. Por supuesto, en una batalla prolongada se hace evidente debido a la cantidad de ordenes." Naruto realizo una breve pausa observando al inconsciente Yagura. "Y eso explica porque el Sanbi estaba dormido, después de todo si un Jinchuriki se sincroniza con su Biju no puede caer en Genjutsu."

"Bravo Naruto, lograste destapar todo mi plan." La voz de complacencia, tranquilidad y naturalidad del enmascarado era verdaderamente irritante para Naruto. "Lamentablemente para ti creo que tomare al Kyubi el día de hoy. Eres una amenaza, tal y como lo fue tu padre tiempo atrás."

"Soy el resultado de tu intervención el día de mi nacimiento. Tou-chan y Kaa-chan me encomendaron al Kyubi en mi interior para alejarlo de tus garras. ¡El zorro no será controlado!"

"Si, supongo que tienes razón." Afirmo el enmascarado con tranquilidad, ignorando las palabras finales de Naruto. "Todo esto comenzó la noche que libere al Kyubi de tu madre y creo que es tiempo de terminarlo."

"Sen'nin Modo, no hay muchos usuarios conocidos salvo por _Densetsu no Sannin Jiraiya_." Comentó el enmascarado al verlo. Sus comentarios aparentes sin tono de preocupación fueron detenidos por el aura eléctrica que rodeaba al sabio. "¿Eh? Ahora, eso es interesante."

"_Gamabunta y Furia Nocturna lograron sacar el exceso de humedad provocada por Yagura con el Jutsu de colaboración. Ahora soy libre de utilizar esto._" Pensaba con una sonrisa, aunque solo duro unos segundos para que la cara seria regresara a su lugar observando el cielo naturalmente nublado del país del agua, las nubes rápidamente se ennegrecían. "_También comienza mi plan de respaldo, lo tenia pensado en el caso de que los tres Kage Bunshin no fueran suficientes para derrotar a Yagura_." Las nubes de tormenta estaban cargadas.

Aunque no pudieran verlo Tobi levantó una ceja curioso ante el cambio drástico en el ambiente, por ello decidió dedicarse a observar para saciar su curiosidad. Lo bueno es que su paciencia dio frutos al ver que el rubio había invocado un arma al campo de batalla. Era una espada bastante extraña con un pergamino adjunto al filo.

"**Shibuki**, una de las siete espadas de la niebla." Anuncio Tobi, sorprendido de ver el arma en sus manos, no tardando en reconocerla. Tenía información sobre todas y tuvo oportunidades de espiar a varios de los espadachines antes de que el grupo fuera disuelto; incluyendo entre estos al propio Kisame que se encontraba en Akatsuki. "Estoy curioso de como llego esa arma a tus manos." Pero nuevamente su respuesta fue el silencio.

"**¡Obarodo!**" **[[N/a: Sobrecarga]] **Gritó el rubio.

Familiarizado con el funcionamiento de la espada, Tobi observo como un segmento del papel en el pergamino era separado para ser puesto en la hoja de la espada. El enmascarado no estaba preparado para ver que en el pergamino habían una serie de sellos desconocidos; no los explosivos que usualmente se ven en la espada. Acto siguiente, Shibuki y Naruto resplandecieron en un destello eléctrico, casi como la **Raiton no Yoroi** del Raikage.

"Interesante Jutsu, ¿Qué es lo que hace?" La postura condescendiente, que indicaba hasta entonces su voz, fue borrada cuando su Sharingan visible no pudo seguir el movimiento del oponente, ni de la espada atravesándolo cortándolo a la mitad, o que lo hubiera cortado a la mitad de ser un oponente ordinario.

"Así que ese es tu Ninjutsu de Tiempo-Espacio que me advirtió Konan." Dijo la voz de Naruto ahora estando a espaldas del enmascarado. "_Provoca la ilusión de atravesarlo cuando en realidad cuando en realidad envía el segmento afectado a otra dimensión. Aparentemente imbatible._" Pensó con frustración, pero también concia un detalle que le otorgo Konan. "Cinco minutos." Susurró.

En una enumeración sin contabilizar nuevamente el ojo único del enmascarado se ensanchó. No tuvo tiempo de pensar al respecto, ya que Naruto dio un giro de 180 grados abanicando su espada para formar una media luna de corriente eléctrica pura enviada a gran velocidad hacia Tobi, aunque como si se tratara de un problema menor el en mascarado solo se quedó quieto dejando que el ataque le atravesara para que se disipara a un par de metros en el aire. El rubio repitió el ataque cinco veces con los mismos resultados aburriendo, aparentemente, al enmascarado solo para ser engañado. El último ataque en apariencia se veía igual, pero su dirección era el suelo en el que se posicionaba el enmascarado.

Igualmente no se movió, dejando que el ataque eléctrico impactara y se dejara ser absorbido por la tierra. Tobi nunca espero que la explosión liberara varias formas de luz eléctrica del tamaño de una pelota de tenis, las cuales saltaron en todo su entorno dentro del rango de la explosión del ataque anterior. Por supuesto, nuevamente las diversas masas de energía eléctrica le atravesaron solo para ser adheridas al suelo. En cuestión de instantes las diversas masas eléctricas volvieron a explotar al mismo tiempo, lo que causo una división en dos esferas más pequeñas para solo explotar otra vez. El proceso se repitió cinco veces generando explosiones consecutivas a gran velocidad.

Para cuando las esferas habían desaparecido, a pesar de un daño superficial al suelo, el enmascarado seguía en pie como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Eso fue interesante, deberías…" El enmascarado fue silenciado al ver que el rubio había vuelto atacar del mismo modo, solo que con seis ondas que impactaron contra el suelo reproduciendo el mismo efecto de explosiones consecutivas de una mucho mayor duración.

Mientras el enmascarado era rodeado por estas diversas explosiones, el rubio tomó la oportunidad de cambiar el pergamino que estaba usando por otro, seccionando el papel para reemplazarlo en la hoja de la espada. Las explosiones estaban en pleno desarrollo cuando el enmascarado salió de ahí corriendo en su dirección dispuesto a atacar, y a la sorpresa de Naruto llevaba un gran **Gunbai [[N/a: Abanico de Guerra.]]** con forma de ocho, de color blanco y bordes negros, tenía tres tomoes a cada lado y una cadena que anclaba el arma a su cuerpo.

Naruto tomó la empuñadura de su arma con fuerza y se dispuso a igualar el ataque con el filo de su hoja para lanzarse al ataque.

La espada explosiva y el abanico de guerra chocaron a toda fuerza, lo que sorprendió a Naruto, ya que estaba preparado para que su arma traspasara al oponente como ya era costumbre. Era el problema actual, en cualquier momento el oponente podía decidir bloquear o esquivar su ataque dejándolo expuesto para un ataque probablemente mortal. Lo siguiente que sorprendió a Naruto es que el enmascarado podía equiparar su fuerza estando en Modo Sabio; si, podía sentir que aún tenía el Modo Sabio activado.

Fueron dos, tres, cuatro golpes en los que las armas chocaron rápidamente y con una gigantesca fuerza. El enmascarado dio repentinamente dos pasos rápidos hacia atrás mientras agitaba una vez el abanico produciendo una potente ráfaga de viento hacia Naruto. Su sentido mejorado gracias al Modo Sabio logró reaccionar a tiempo contestando con una propia Onda Voltaica. La ráfaga de aire y la ráfaga de aire ionizado chocaron provocando un escape por los lados. Antes de que se terminara por completo la reacción de los dos choques de ataques. Naruto desapareció en una falta de definición borrosa.

El enmascarado otra vez fue sorprendido al ver que su Sharingan le había vuelto a fallar al seguir su movimiento. Lo siguiente que sabía es que **Shibuki** le estaba partiendo por la mitad a la altura de su cadera desde atrás, por el lado de la hoja que mantenía los sellos explosivos. La sorpresa no termino ahí; cuando el corte le había traspasado por completo los sellos en el filo de la hoja explotaron, provocando una inversión en el sentido del corte por la explosión y haciendo que Naruto retrocediera en un derrape a unos cinco metros de distancia. Soltando un pequeño gruñido de frustración, viendo que el oponente estaba intacto nuevamente comenzó a lanzar un rápido Flujo de Rayos, siendo nuevamente inútiles. Otra sección del pergamino fue sacada y ensamblada en la hoja de la espada, y entonces Naruto comenzó a absorber energía eléctrica.

Tobi vio su oportunidad acercándose con su abanico de guerra a gran velocidad. Naruto fue capaz de bloquear con su espada justo a tiempo, y nuevamente comenzaron con el complicado baile de movimientos en alta velocidad.

"¿Por qué no te rindes?" Cuestionó el enmascarado, mientras sus armas chocaban con gran fuerza. "Te ahorrarías todo el sufrimiento."

La única respuesta que Naruto entregó fue usar su mano libre para lanzar un par de grandes concentraciones eléctricas en forma de misil haciendo que Tobi retrocediera mientras se hacía intangible para evadir. El rubio no frenó su ataque dando dos pasos hacia el frente para cortar la distancia que el enmascarado había logrado. Entonces, otra vez abanico y espada chocaron, haciendo que Naruto repitiera la acción de lanzar misiles eléctricos. Se repitió cuatro veces hartando la paciencia del enmascarado.

"¿Qué no vez que es inútil?" Gruñó luego de impactar ambas armas otra vez.

"Eso es lo que tú crees." Fue la respuesta desafiante del rubio.

Enmascarado estaba sorprendido cuando la espada del rubio liberó una descarga eléctrica a través de la hoja para enviarla hacia el abanico. Lo sorprendente no fue que el rubio hiciera eso, sino que su Abanico de Guerra estaba diseñado con un material especial que negaba la canalización de chakra oponente, esto incluye Raiton. En cambio, la electricidad fluyó libremente desde el abanico a su cadena y de la cadena a su cuerpo haciendo que soltara un gruñido de dolor. Tobi dio un salto de larga distancia recobrándose del dolor.

"¿Qué significa esto?" Reclamó confuso y enfadado.

Fue entumecido al instante por la poderosa descarga, no al punto de crear quemaduras pero si para sobrecargar todos sus nervios dejando una horrible sensación de descontrol sobre todo su cuerpo. Lo siguiente que el enmascarado sabía fue que todos aquellos misiles que Naruto había lanzado, aparentemente de forma inútil, le estaban golpeando. No pudo evadir los dos primeros siendo un impacto directo contra hombro derecho y región abdominal; para el resto logro utilizar el abanico como forma defensiva. Entre tanto el rubio estaba de observador sorprendido que el enmascarado no dio uso de su molesta habilidad para dejar que los ataques le atravesaran. La descarga eléctrica le había afectado.

Naruto se desvaneció en un error de difuminación y en instantes estaba por sobre Tobi, con un **Rasengan** en su mano libre listo para impactar contra la máscara del oponente. El problema fue que el rubio cantó victoria demasiado rápido ya que su esfera le atravesó como ya era conocido. Fue solo un intervalo de debilidad, a lo que su velocidad no fue suficiente para obtener la ventaja. Como consecuencia el **Rasengan** fue disipado antes de que su palma tocara el suelo y rápidamente la utilizo para dar un rechazo y saltar lejos del enmascarado.

El rubio visualizó a su oponente una vez más. Su capa de Akatsuki estaba parcialmente arruinada por los impactos eléctricos de los ataques recientes.

"No tan imparable, ¿Verdad'ttebayo?" Era suficiente para un inicio, Naruto había demostrado que no era intocable.

"…" No hubo respuesta, solo silencio.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No más arrogancia Uchiha estándar? Si es que eres un Uchiha, aunque eso me dice tu ojo virolo de ahí, Dattebayo."

"No." Fue su respuesta pobre en lo que corría hacia él, lo que Naruto contestó del mismo modo.

Por tercera vez **Shibuki **y **Gunbai** se encontraban en una secuencia de batalla, lo que Naruto encontraba bastante molesto, tenía que deshacerse de ese abanico si quería un combate más próximo a su cuerpo. Era la idea, derrotar ese jutsu que le daba tanta ventaja. A sorpresa del en mascarado, la respuesta estratégica del rubio fue mantener el lado del filo normal de la espada siempre contra el abanico, prolongando la batalla por varios minutos, lo que frustraba a Tobi. Naruto era rápido, muy rápido, cada vez que lo iba a tocar se desvanecía gracias a esa misteriosa velocidad, solo para atacar desde un punto visual muerto.

Era con lo que Naruto contaba.

Mientras las espadas chocaban Naruto concentro toda la energía eléctrica que pudo en la hoja de su espada, haciendo que brillara como un foco de gran tamaño y en una potencia increíble. Tobi no lo esperaba y quedo inmediatamente encandilado. Su primer instinto era realizar su intangibilidad para evadir cualquier ataque que viniera mientras estaba cegado.

Nada vino. Cuando logro recuperar la vista Naruto estaba frente a él y con el rollo del pergamino de **Shibuki** enrollado y ajustado contra el **Gunbai** de Tobi. Lo siguiente no lo esperó. Los sellos del pergamino se habían ajustado contra los del abanico, haciendo que su intangibilidad se anexara a la misma arma de Naruto, la cadena que unía a Tobi con su arma así lo aseguraba. Fue cuando los sellos explosivos de la espada explotaron, todos al mismo tiempo.

Fue una explosión gigantesca.

Naruto se había alejado de ahí con facilidad dejando el misterio entre el humo resultando de la explosión. Solo basto unos instantes para ver que Tobi se había lograd zafar de la cadena a tiempo para ponerse a una distancia segura. Su abanico de guerra estaba destruido y la espada pulverizador se encontraba en un estado deplorable.

"Y ahí va tu abanico." Dijo el rubio.

"Así también tu espada." Secundo el enmascarado en tono neutro. Era una lástima que Naruto no alcanzara a ver el puño derecho de Tobi contrayéndose por la furia reprimida. "_El abanico de Uchiha Madara fue destruido, por una de las siete espadas de la niebla._" Era un insulto al arma del que fue un gigante.

Con un sello de mano, **Shibuki** desapareció en un cumulo de humo. Su espada seria reparada, Naruto mismo se encargaría de ello. Se sintió exactamente igual a la ocasión en que se había roto su Jian que Yugao le había regalado, pero en esta no solo participo Yugao, fue una combinación de esfuerzos y eso hacía a **Shibuki** mucho más especial. "_Gracias por la ayuda._" Con ese último pensamiento su cabeza regresó a la batalla actual. Era cierto que no tenía los sellos de recarga de su espada, pero él mismo se había encargado de crear varios sellos en su cuerpo. Cada ataque realizado durante la batalla, cada movimiento orquestado, toda energía sobrante o resultante era transformado en energía eléctrica y almacenada en los sellos para posteriormente auto recargarse.

Naruto cerró sus ojos y comenzó el rápido progreso de recarga.

A la distancia Naruto no lo pudo ver, pero el ojo **Sharingan **de Tobi cambio su forma e inmediatamente un torbellino salió de este, del cual varias Shuriken gigantes fueron lanzadas hacia Naruto. Este último solo pudo sonreír y solo esperó hasta que estuvieran frente a él. Cuando el grupo de Shuriken estaban a menos de medio metro de sí mismo, el rubio creo todo un volumen delineado por una fina capa ionizada el cual encerraba a los suprimen, deteniéndolos al instante.

El Sharingan recién recobrado miro fijamente reconociendo dicha habilidad.

"**Jiton**." **[[N/a: Elemento Magnético, la pronunciación escrita de este modo es la misma que el Elemento Polvo, pero escrito en kanji es diferente.]]** Se dijo en voz baja. Cada vez el misterio llamado Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuriki del Kyubi no Yoko se hacía más profundo. Su Modo Sabio, su misterioso control de chakra de Bestia Rabuda, su intensa afinidad al Elemento Rayo, la capacidad de lanzar electricidad carente del origen del chakra y ahora revelaba tener el Elemento Magnético. "Eres más peligroso de lo que pensaba."

Naruto no respondió, solo comenzó a hacer girar los Shuriken que mantenía suspendidos en el aire a una gran velocidad. Inmediatamente después comenzó a realizar unos familiares sellos de mano.

"**Senpo: Taju Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**." **[[N/a: Artes de Sabio: Múltiples Clones de Sombra Shuriken]]** De pronto, con esas palabras, la media docena de Shuriken, suspendidos en el aire manteniendo un giro acelerado, se hicieron dos docenas y con solo mover sus manos al frente, Naruto lanzo todos los Shuriken gigantes de vuelta a su oponente. Tobi se quedó quieto dejando que el par de docenas le atravesaran sin problema alguno, o eso es lo que esperaba.

Las dos docenas quedaron girando a su alrededor, cortándolo una y otra vez sin pausa y sin orden. Tobi se movió para salir de la zona de ataque, pero los Shuriken le siguieron en el acto sin darle alguna paz. Comenzó a brincar a gran velocidad realizando diversas fintas, pero los Shuriken se negaban a dejar de atacarle.

"_Demasiado rápidos, demasiado aleatorios, no puedo absorberlos con el __**Kamui**__ si se mueven en tantas direcciones." _**[[N/a: Poder de Dioses]]**Que estaba sorprendido era una subestimación. De pronto miro al rubio quien se encontraba concentrado en el control a distancia de las numerosas armas. Gracias a su Sharingan pudo leer sus labios.

"Cinco minutos…" Inició el rubio.

Los tomoe de su Sharingan comenzaron a girar ante lo que acababa de ver, ante la furia, y de la información que significaba. Naruto estaba al tanto del tiempo límite de su Jutsu Espacio-Tiempo. Inmediatamente miró a Konan quien aún mantenía la barrera con facilidad. No le había dado el crédito suficiente a la muchacha mientras estuvo en Akatsuki, la había subestimado. Si logró deducir eso por su cuenta, ¿Quién sabe que otro tipo de secretos podía saber?

Tobi ya tenía un plan de ataque, inmediatamente se dirigió al rubio. Si le sacaba de su concentración por medio a un combate directo no podría controlar a los Shuriken al mismo tiempo. Tobi comenzó a correr a gran velocidad quien mantenía la sonrisa pegada en su cara. A estas alturas el jutsu **Kage Bunshin** era como una segunda naturaleza, por lo que crear uno sin sellos de mano era como respirar. Dos copias se materializaron a su respectivo costado, se concentraron y de los sellos integrados en el rubio original la energía eléctrica se transmitió a las copias. Naruto tenía para viarias recargas completas, la guerra le enseñó ese tipo de preparación.

El par **Kage Bunshin**, cargados a máxima capacidad eléctrica, dieron un salto para aterrizar cada uno sobre uno de los Shuriken gigantes, extendieron sus manos imitando la postura que el rubio original y de pronto la trayectoria de las dos docenas de Shuriken cambio, eran más rápidos, mas aleatorios y más precisos; y con los **Kage Bunshin **manejándolos el original estaba libre para organizar un nuevo ataque. Incluso el Sharingan de Tobi no podía seguir el movimiento continuo de todos los Shuriken.

"…creo que ya van más de tres minutos." Concluyó.

"No creas que será tan fácil."

Naruto no esperaba esa respuesta del enmascarado o que inmediatamente después se hundiera bajo tierra mediante **Doton** ninjutsu. El rubio frunció el ceño, entendiendo que bajo tierra podría refugiarse, pero entonces volvió a sonreír, fue una de las lecciones básicas de Jiraiya en lo referente a transformación de la naturaleza, algo que todo ninja nivel Chunin debería saber y que los Jounin daban por entendido.

"Recuerda el orden de los elementos. **Raiton** está sobre **Doton**." Aclaró Naruto.

Los **Kage Bunshin** que se situaban sobre los Shuriken gigantes siguieron el mismo hilo de pensamiento que el original. Tomaron la posición del loto sobre sus respectivos Shuriken y realzaron la energía natural que lentamente se estaba escapando. Se incrementó inmediatamente la velocidad de giro de los Shuriken mientras que el contorno eléctrico que cubría el metal se hacía más denso. Y así, sin más, se introdujeron bajo tierra como cortando mantequilla.

Dando uso del modo sabio y su habilidad eléctrica Naruto podía seguir los movimientos del enmascarado bajo tierra con facilidad, y alrededor de un minuto Tobi salió aun rodeado de todos los Shuriken.

"Creo que alcanzamos cuatro minutos, ¿Verdad?" Dijo en ninja mercenario.

Tobi no respondió, en cambio dispuso toda su velocidad en una rápida carrera hacia el Naruto original con los Shuriken aun manteniendo sus movimientos. Este respondió levantando su mano al frente y de su cinturón una cuchilla de chakra saltó hacia su mano mediante su control magnético. El cristal en la cuchilla brillo y el sable de luz fue creado. Lo último fue tomar postura. El enmascarado fue directo para golpearle con Naruto aun sin moverse y esperando recibir su ataque, pero justo antes de que su mano tocara a Naruto uno de los Shuriken gigantes atravesó el mismo brazo que había extendido hacia su oponente. Su jutsu Espacio-Tiempo hizo efecto, atravesando al Shuriken y a Naruto sin posibilidad de tocarlo para quedar atrás de él.

"Creo que estamos llegando al tiempo límite." Dijo Naruto dando media vuelta para mirar al enmascarado, imposibilitado de evadir los Shuriken de forma convencional. El rubio extendió su mano izquierda y una esfera espiral del elemento de viento fue creado. "Y es tiempo que esto se acabe'ttebayo." En un movimiento desesperado Tobi dio un gran salto a toda su velocidad hacia arriba logrando alejarse de los Shuriken por instantes.

"Ahora solo tengo que esperar a que…" La estrategia de Tobi no pudo seguir viendo que el sable de Naruto había sido lanzado y ahora era lo que mantenía su jutsu Espacio-Tiempo activo. No teniendo la misma velocidad que los Shuriken fue fácil para él mover su cuerpo para esquivarlo, aun siendo dirigido, pero entonces vio un Shuriken de viento a escasos centímetros de distancia. Su Sharingan le otorgó el tiempo necesario para inclinar su espalda hacia atrás y evadirlo; también notó que el sable de luz que se encontraba a espaldas de él había rozado su capa negra con nubes rojas evidenciando el alcanzado límite de su jutsu ocular.

Fue cuando ocurrió lo impensable.

Un destello azul.

El sable ahora estaba en manos de su dueño, revelando que la empuñadura tenía la marca y dicho dueño había tomado el Shuriken de viento lanzado con sus manos con Tobi justo frente a él. Su Sharingan giró en furia al reconocer el Jutsu que tanto problema le había dado hace veinte años. Incluso en lugar del sable podía ver con claridad en su lugar el Kunai de tres puntas, y el lugar del jutsu en forma de Shuriken podía ver un **Rasengan** de color verdoso.

Mientras todo esto sucedía su ojo oculto tras su máscara comenzó a brillar, viendo que no había otra opción sobre el asunto de lo contrario este sería su final.

"**¡Senpo: Hirashin no Jutsu!**" **[[Artes de Sabio: Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador]] **Gritó Naruto con su jutsu de nuevo en su mano izquierda. Entonces lo volvió a lanzar, esta vez a solo diez centímetros de distancia "**¡Futon: Rasen Shuriken!**"

Fue un golpe directo. El Shuriken golpeó a Tobi directamente y en la dirección diagonal hacia abajo en trayectoria curva. Antes de llegar a Tierra el Justu que le había empujado se expandió tragándoselo comenzando con su avanzado efecto. Cientos de agujas del elemento de viento comenzaron a golpear por todas partes de su cuerpo a un Tobi suspendido en el aire por el mismo Jutsu. Fueron alrededor de treinta segundos en los que solo se podía escuchar sus gritos.

Finalmente cayó al suelo en un cráter formado por el daño del Jutsu.

Naruto cayó a Tierra sobre sus pies mientras los **Kage Bunshin **se disipaban al mismo tiempo que los Shuriken clonados, mientras que la media docena original caía al suelo, ya carentes de impulso eléctrico. Lentamente el original, y ahora único, Naruto se acercó al cráter avistando el cuerpo inerte del poderoso enemigo. Sus ropas estaban parcialmente cortadas y la máscara, que a su sorpresa aún se mantenía, había perdido todo el contorno que rodeaba al Sharingan, así como un pequeño pedazo de la parte baja cercana a su mentón.

Los ojos del rubio se ensancharon en alerta, pero su tiempo de reacción no fue suficiente. La cara de Naruto fue tomada firmemente por la mano del enmascarado que misteriosamente había aparecido a espaldas de él.

"Esto se acabó." El ojo de Tobi reveló el **Magenkyo Sharingan** y un espiral se abrió que comenzó a jalar a rubio hacia adentro. Ni siquiera había pasado un segundo completo cuando el cuerpo había desaparecido en su totalidad. "Esta hecho, el Kyubi Jinchuriki está asegurado." Finalizó regresando su Sharingan al estado previo mientras relajaba levemente su vista de su ahora verdadero ojo único, el otro estaba oficialmente sin vista. "Y pensar que me forzaste a usar el **Izanagi**."

"Demonios, estaba seguro que había acabado contigo, ¡Dattebayo! ¿Cómo es que estas vivo?" Cuestionó una voz familiar, viniendo de un costado. El enmascarado puso su ojo único directamente al origen de la voz. El rubio estaba demasiado ocupado viendo el supuesto cuerpo del enmascarado, aun en el suelo, desaparecer como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. "Eso es… ¿Genjutsu?"

"¿Cómo escapaste?" El tono de Tobi indicaba que no era una pregunta.

"Si no estás respondiendo mi pregunta, ¿Por qué crees que debo contestar la tuya?" Refutó el rubio, aunque su mente aún estaba perturbada por lo que acababa de ocurrir. "_El Paso Iónico salvó mi vida. Lo bueno es que se me ocurrió sustituirme con un __**Kage Bunshin**__ y ganar algo de tiempo."_ El ceño de Naruto se profundizó. "_Aunque por un momento creí que me tragaría incluso a esa velocidad. ¿Qué demonios era ese Jutsu?_" Naruto respiro comenzando el proceso de carga eléctrica de los sellos pegados, la batalla continua producía suficiente energía para reponer.

Solo bastaban uno poco más de cinco segundos para tener carga completa. Solo en cuatro el enmascarado ya estaba frente a frente y dispuesto a terminar una pelea que se había prolongado demasiado. A los cinco segundos tenía su mano a punto de tocarle solo para evadirlo nuevamente con el _Paso Iónico_ hacia la derecha. El rubio, de forma instintiva, tomo la postura **Uzumaki Kenjutsu: Vaapad** con su sable de luz dispuesto a atacar a Tobi desde un costado. Otra vez el enmascarado había evadido con el Jutsu Espacio-Tiempo, dando a entender que el tiempo que estuvo sin usarlo o lo que había usado para evadir la muerte de algún modo le habían otorgado la capacidad de usarlo algunas últimas veces. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo le quedaba.

El enmascarado atacó con una patada, pero el **Kawazu Kumite** hizo el trabajo en la defensa, evadiendo con facilidad su patada al moverse en un ángulo muerto del enmascarado, otorgado por su carencia de ojo. Parecía que Tobi estaba esperando algo por el estilo, siendo capaz de evadir el sable de luz una vez más.

"En verdad, esto se está haciendo molesto." Gruño Naruto solo para dar una decena de pasos atrás y lanzar una _Descarga Tenaza_, un rayo que se dividió en tres al salir de la mano del usuario siguiendo una trayectoria curva que rodeo al oponente desde tres ángulos: arriba, izquierda y derecha. Aun bajo esa ventaja el ataque fue evadido y otro gruñido de frustración por parte del rubio fue soltado. Pensando en retomar el plan anterior, Naruto lanzó un _flujo de descarga_, siendo el fuego rápido inútil otra vez.

El enmascarado comenzó cerrar la distancia entre él y su oponente, no estaba dispuesto a jugar este juego más. Pero en cuanto dio un paso para atacar, un impulso desconocido arrojo a Tobi hacia un costado. Lo siguiente es que comenzó a toser, como si le hubieran arrebatado el aire de sus pulmones. Naruto no estuvo dispuesto a averiguar lo que ocurría, lo único que importaba era acabar con él. Pasando a lo drástico, Naruto ataco moviendo sus manos a alta velocidad hacia el frente, arrojando media docena de _Misiles Adhesivos_. La ráfaga de misiles eléctricos se fragmentó en tres antes de llegar al enmascarado, dando un total de dieciocho misiles. La respuesta de Tobi fue solo gruñir usando su Jutsu Espacio Tiempo para evadir. Nuevamente fue golpeado, una, dos, tres, numerosas ocasiones.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando?" Era la duda que rondaba la mente del verdadero líder de Akatsuki.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Unos momentos antes, un rubio estaba confuso. Había sido creado para ser usado por el** Kawarimi no Jutsu [[N/a: Jutsu de Sustitucion]]** en combinación con el _Paso Iónico_ en lo que el rubio original era intentado ser jalado hacia lo que fuera ese vórtice en el ojo del enmascarado. Lo siguiente que sabía es que estaba en este lugar. Todo era oscuro, pero de todas formas era iluminado por algo de origen desconocido; estaba compuesto por varios pilares altos como si se trataran de baldosas.

"¿Es una dimensión propia?" Se dijo, pensando en que hacer al respecto. Lo que fuera el oponente no parecía estar en este sitio.

Dando un suspiro, lo mejor que podía hacer era ponerse en postura y juntar energía natural para investigar su entorno de manera más efectiva. Casi se quedaba sin energía y dudaba que el original estuviera mejor. Cerrando sus ojos, ya ni siquiera era necesario ponerse en la posición del loto, solo bastaba unos segundos pero sus sentidos sobre desarrollados no le indicaban existencia de vida alguna en este lugar. Abrió uno de sus ojos revelando una curiosa vista.

No era más grande que el grosor de su sable de luz, siendo una especie de laminado de lo que parecía ser un tórax. De no ser porque vio que era de color negro y dejaba mostrar un pequeño segmento de una nube roja, no lo hubiera creído. Entonces, ocurrió de nuevo. Un segmento, esta vez transversal, se reveló por instantes, dejando ver de nuevo el color negro y una pequeña sección de nubes rojas. La realización golpeó a Naruto como un saco de patatas.

"¡Este es el secreto de su Jutsu Espacio-Tiempo!" Gritó el descubrimiento. "Lo que es afectado en el exterior es enviado aquí como medida de protección, dando la ilusión de ser realmente intangible." Analizó la situación con rapidez. Una sonrisa reemplazó a la sorpresa. "Si ese es el caso, ahora puedo atacar." El rubio esperó en una postura de ataque, preparándose para un intento. No tuvo que esperar demasiado ya que ahora apareció un segmento mucho mayor del cuerpo, casi todo su tórax. No lo pensó dos veces usando su fuerza realzada por el _Sen'nin Modo_ le dio toda su fuerza en un golpe desde el costado, lo que arrojo el segmento del tórax en la dirección del golpe. "Veamos qué te parece eso."

Era la hora del contrataque.

Cada vez que aparecía un segmento, Naruto atacaba con fuerza, por otro lado no atacaba para matar. Necesitaba respuesta y mientras era un riesgo mantenerlos con vida, no podía evitar pensar que había mucho más que un enmascarado líder de una organización terrorista. Si le mataba ahora probablemente no tendría las respuestas jamás, y al mismo tiempo cada segundo que él se mantenía con vida existía el riesgo de perder al Kyubi, así como la estabilidad en todas las naciones ninja.

Luego de unos minutos de atacar llegó a una decisión. En su mano apareció una esfera eléctrica apareció. La próxima vez que alguna parte del cuerpo del enmascarado apareciera iba a ser la última, aun si se quedaba sin las respuestas que necesitaba.

Algo apareció, esa su cabeza y por ende, un punto vital.

"**¡Raiton: Rasengan!**" Naruto dejo intervalo de tiempo en espera, insertando el Jutsu sobre la cabeza volante.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tobi tosió una vez más con la respuesta a sus dudas respondida. El **Kage Bunshin** que había absorbido era el causante de los estragos actuales atacando desde el otro lado cada vez. Por alguna razón no había intentado matarlo, lo que era conveniente, pero no estaba seguro de por cuanto tiempo. Satisfecho por la ingenuidad de su oponente decidió terminar con su problema. No hubo tardanza en el esperado ataque oponente, ya que Naruto volvió a atacar con _Misiles Adhesivos_.

Uno de los misiles traspasó su cabeza e inmediatamente un vórtice fue creado. Lo siguiente que sucedió fue que el** Kage Bunshin** se reveló llevando el **Rasengan **del Elemento Rayo. El original miró sorprendido por lo que acababa de suceder ya que se dirigía hacia él. Los ojos de los dos rubios se vieron y asintieron. El Naruto original permitió que el **Raiton: Rasengan** le golpeara pero haciendo su trabajo, la energía eléctrica fue absorbida para recargar sus reservas ya gastadas y finalmente el **Kage Bunshin** fue disipado absorbiendo con él la energía natural recolectada y sus recuerdos.

"Ya veo, toda una dimensión." Dijo rápidamente el rubio viendo al enmascarado.

"Cometiste un error en no matarme." Anuncio Tobi de manera arrogante. Aunque en verdad él mismo había subestimado a Naruto Uzumaki, ahora podía ver la verdad. "Te mostraré tu error en este instante." Fue cuando Naruto se enteró de la verdad solo a milésimas del cambio de postura en el oponente, que el enmascarado estaba guardando su verdadera velocidad. Ahora estaba luchando seriamente.

Naruto ataco con tres _Misiles Adhesivos_ los cuales siguieron al enmascarado de frente antes de fragmentarse, pero a la sorpresa del rubio, usando solo su velocidad recién revelada se movió de tal forma que los misiles chocaran entre si autodestruyéndose. La sorpresa de Naruto fue olvidada en la nada, en cambio solo se esperó acumulando un en el leve tiempo de espera energía natural. Ya frente a él utilizo su **Kawazu Kumite** para atacarle.

La palma de Naruto iba directo a la cara del enmascarado, siendo contestado por este evadiendo su palma, pero pronto el enmascarado notó que fue solo un engaño, un puñetazo iba dirigido con el brazo opuesto mientras replegaba su palma. Su Sharingan giraba en lo que veía los movimientos oponentes, evadiendo el golpe moviéndose a un costado para dar una rápida patada. La patada fue sostenida con eficacia con el antebrazo de la mano recién replegada, lo empujo con fuerza inclinando su peso sobre su antebrazo, pero la velocidad de Tobi le permitió rápidamente inclinarse para desperdiciar todo el peso puesto por Naruto y contratacar con un puñetazo, el cual dio contra su mejilla logrando sacar un poco de sangre.

Naruto giró siguiendo el impulso que le dio el poderoso golpe para dar una patada baja contra las pantorrillas del enmascarado, desestabilizándolo igualmente. Seguidamente, sin aun tocar el suelo, Naruto posicionó su mano izquierda frente a su oponente para lanzar una _Explosión Gravitatoria_. Fue un pulso de energía eléctrica que envolvió al enmascarado para aventarlo a una gran velocidad por los cielos y dejándolo temporalmente suspendido. Seguidamente arrojó varias Descargas Mágnum, siendo descargas no tan rápidas y seguidas como el _Flujo de Descargas_, en cambio tenían mucho más poder, solo superado por los _Misiles_.

Tobi, inicialmente sorprendido, actuó con rapidez. Usando su **Kamui** materializo de la espiral una cadena, la cual se encargó de lanzar un extremo a tierra y al atar la cadena en un grillete en su muñeca descargó toda la energía eléctrica que le mantenía suspendido. Sin segundos de espera, jaló de la cadena acelerando su caída y la soltó. No perdería el tiempo usándola esa o cualquier otro metal en esta batalla, estaba claro que su oponente estaba preparado para cualquier cosa que pudiera usar.

Naruto, por su parte, ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir prolongando la batalla. Iba a acabar con esto con una última jugada arriesgada.

Tomó la postura del **Kawazu Kumite** y esperó el ataque del enmascarado. Este fue directo por un ataque, pero preparado con su Sharingan para responder ante cualquier posible respuesta. Fue por un puñetazo, el cual el rubio fácilmente desvió con su mano derecha. Sin darle oportunidad a más, la mano del enmascarado ahora sostenía la chaqueta de Naruto en un puro acto de velocidad, su ojo reveló el **Magenkyo Sharingan** comenzando con una rápida succión.

"Con esto se acaba." Habló el enmascarado.

"¡Tienes razón! ¡Dattebayo!" Fue la respuesta inesperada de Naruto.

Fue menos de un parpadeo, como había ocurrido con anterioridad su **Sharingan **no pudo seguir sus movimientos cuando utilizaba esa habilidad, pero en lugar de desaparecer su cuerpo entero, solo fueron sus manos evadiendo mientras se movía durante plena succión del **Kamui**, siendo estos brazos parcialmente desfigurados por la succión a la otra dimensión. El brazo derecho de Naruto fue al antebrazo que le sostenía, inmediatamente le siguió su brazo izquierdo a la parte del brazo del enmascarado que estaba sobre el codo, finalmente luego de liberar el antebrazo del enmascarado, movió su mano derecha directamente sobre la parte superior de la máscara de Tobi, donde debería estar su frente.

"**¡¿Dime quien eres en realidad?! ¡Dattebayo!**" Gritó el rubio aplicando corriente eléctrica directamente en el punto donde su mano se encontraba. "_¡Electrocución!_"

La máscara fue destruida en lo que la energía eléctrica fue liberada directamente en el cerebro de Tobi para unirse a la energía eléctrica neuronal, creando de esta forma un puente que le permitía absorber su energía eléctrica biológica, matando instantáneamente, pero posteriormente averiguo que al acceder a las neuronas podía leer las descargas eléctricas al absorberlas, permitiéndole acceder a sus recuerdos. Fue una habilidad que Naruto ganó durante la guerra y que por más que odiara, resultaba útil, y que en este caso tenía enorme importancia.

Bajo pura determinación, a la sorpresa de Naruto, el enmascarado se logró zafar a tiempo de su agarre para dar un salto a varios metros de distancia. Todo su sistema nervioso estaba sobrecargado con un doloroso hormigueo en todo su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo estaba cansado, sus ojos se cerraban por si solos, el equivalente a cansancio mental, como si hubiera estado leyendo libros sin parar durante un día completo, no, quizás tres días completos.

Al mismo tiempo Naruto se refregaba los brazos. Si algo había aprendido del _Paso Iónico_ es que jamás debía usarlo en los brazos a no ser que quiera que fueran desgarrados por la velocidad. De hecho, lo único que los mantuvo unidos fue la alta resistencia otorgada por el _Sen'nin Modo_.

"Que… ¿Qué-qué fue eso?" Preguntó en desafío el, ya no, enmascarado.

Naruto no respondió, estaba demasiado ocupado asimilando la nueva información, demasiado impresionado, demasiado aturdido y ni siquiera puso atención a la cara recién revelada de su oponente. Tampoco prestó atención al ojo cerrado en el lado opuesto de su cara. Pudo verlo. Pudo verlo todo. Su origen, su pasado, su motivación, sus intromisiones, sus planes, su locura, y más lo importante: su nombre. Fueron quince segundos de toda una vida en su cerebro que trabajó a alta velocidad por sus neuronas; más de veinte años de planes, planes de un siglo de origen. No podía creerlo, era demasiado inverosímil. Sabía que tenía que mantener su cabeza en el momento, pero simplemente era imposible.

"Tu… …como." Naruto ni siquiera podía iniciar una oración coherente.

El enmascarado observó al rubio estupefacto. Estaba agotado, realmente agotado, lo que fuera que le hiciera Naruto había drenado más que chakra. No, su chakra seguía ahí, pero era otra cosa lo que causaba este cansancio, no estaba seguro de que era. No, no estaba en condiciones de seguir con el combate ahora mismo. Mucho a su frustración esta sería una batalla para otro día, necesitaba más preparación porque ya tenía la información que nadie en Akatsuki había conseguido: las habilidades y el crecimiento de Uzumaki Naruto. Ahora podía crear contramedidas.

"Creo que esta batalla llega hasta aquí." Declaró el enmascarado, siendo ignorado por la expresión aun de choque de su rival. Pero de todas formas siguió con su monologo. "Eres un adversario peligroso, pero hagas lo que hagas solo retrasas…" Hizo una pausa con su único ojo ensanchado en sorpresa, expresión que por primera vez podía ser vista y que reiteradamente Naruto aún no notaba. Ni siquiera se inmuto al ver su ojo negro, carente de Sharingan. Era lamentable que no tuviera un espejo para ver el sello en su frente. "¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?"

Pero Naruto no respondió las dudas de Tobi. En cambio pudo hablar para formular una pregunta.

"¿Por qué?" Cuestionó. La expresión dudosa de Tobi fue dejada momentáneamente al ver la de su oponente. Naruto continuó. "Por tu culpa soy huérfano. ¡Tú fuiste quien liberó al Kyubi hace 20 años! No, eso ya lo sabía." Era tan difícil pensar claramente con tantos pensamientos y sentimientos cruzando al mismo tiempo. Se contradecía el mismo hasta que finalmente formuló una pregunta adecuada. "¿Atacar a tu propio Sensei, Uchiha Obito?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Desde lejos, las chicas estaban viendo la batalla mientras combinabas ayudaban a Konan a mantener la barrera para disminuir el gasto de chakra. Konan realizaba el jutsu mientras que todas entregaban chakra a la vez. Al mismo tiempo Yugao había invocado una esfera de cristal, siendo la única que había logrado dominar el **Tomegane no Jutsu [[N/a: Jutsu Bola de Cristal]]** luego de todos estos años realizando misiones y perfeccionar sus técnicas. Esta fue una de las tantas que estaban en la biblioteca Uzumaki siendo obtenida gracias a Naruto.

Viendo el progreso de la batalla muchas veces estuvieron tentadas a intervenir, pero ante la seriedad y la orden dada por Naruto ninguna lo intentaron. Solo podían confiar en la información dada a Naruto por su propio padre y en la obtenida por Konan durante su tiempo en Akatsuki, esperando que todo fuera suficiente. La ocasión más cercana en la que estuvieron por salir fue cuando el enmascarado aparentemente muerto regreso como si nunca hubiera sido impactado por el **Futon: Rasen Shuriken**, solo para ser frenadas por Yugao Más allá de eso estaban admiradas por la habilidad mostrada por el rubio, incluso Mei quien había sido testigo reciente de las habilidades de Naruto estuvo más allá de sorprendida.

Hicieron comentarios en los momentos, analizando el combate en caso de que algo saliera mal. Vieron renacer la leyenda del _Yondaime Hokage_ y la leyenda del _Gama Sen'nin_ como los dos ninjas más conocidos por sus habilidades únicas, siendo Naruto el responsable de reunirlas en sí mismo. **Hirashin no Jutsu** y _Sen'nin Modo_, además del resultado de finalizar los Jutsus del _Yondaime Hokage _y _Sharingan no Kakashi_: **Futon: Rasen Shuriken **y **Raiton: Rasengan**, sin saber que esta última aun no era revelada del todo.

Pero todo adquirió un nuevo nivel cuando Naruto rompió la máscara, revelando su cara en la bola de cristal. En este momento Kurenai, Anko y Yugao no podían creer lo que sus ojos veian. Le habían conocido siendo un ninja de su generación. Su rostro estaba algo desfigurado, pero no lo suficiente. Sin lugar a dudas era el compañero muerto de Hatake Kakashi y de quien había adquirido el Sharingan que portaba: Uchiha Obito.

"No puede ser él." Señaló Kurenai.

"Es imposible." Agregó Anko en el mismo estado.

"Y sin embargo ahí está. Todo este tiempo fue él." Habló Yugao siendo la primera en aceptar lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

"¿Quién? ¿No es Uchiha Madara?" Fue Konan quien preguntó, siendo la más interesada en su identidad aunque Mei, Samui y Kurotsuchi compartían la misma duda no con tanto interés que la ex miembro de Akatsuki. Después de todo fue gracias a él que Nagato siguió este camino, tenía la necesidad de saber, era su derecho.

"Uchiha Obito. Estudiante del _Yondaime Hokage_ junto a Hatake Kakashi." Explicó Kurenai, omitiendo el nombre de Rin al no tener importancia en este momento. "¿Cómo se convirtió en eso?" Resultaba difícil imaginar al buen niño como el monstruo actual que Naruto enfrentaba.

"El propio estudiante de su padre." Dijo Yugao con notable pena. "Al parecer en toda la sucesión hay manzanas negras. Orochimaru, estudiante de Hiruzen-sama; Obito, estudiante de Minato-sama; Sasuke, estudiante de Kakashi."

"Nagato, estudiante de Jiraiya-sensei." Completó el eslabón, Konan.

"Vaya, eso se oye aterrador." Dijo Kurotsuchi observando también la batalla en desarrollo. "Parece que Konoha puede producir a los ninjas más grandes, pero también a los monstruos más perversos. Comenzando todo esto desde su fundación con Madara." Agregó en un tono siniestro. Si algún día Konoha caía en la oscuridad por culpa de sus prodigios, sin duda que el mundo iba a sufrir en sus manos. No eran la nación más poderosa por nada, o por lo menos en producir la elite.

"Eso no es frio." Comentó tema Samui, sin más que decir.

"Algo tiene impresionado a Naruto." Indicó Mei en el cambio de tema. "Me pregunto qué fue lo que averiguó. Ha estado así desde que toco la máscara." Las demás guardaron silencio, esperando ver el siguiente movimiento y si de algún modo podrían ser de ayuda.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Miró Obito olvidando momentáneamente el problema que afrontaba. Aun existían métodos de escape, pero más importante que eso era tener la información apropiada de Uzumaki Naruto.

"¿Qué cosa exactamente?" Cuestionó el rubio logrando recuperar la compostura. No, aun no lo hacía, pero ya tendría tiempo para lamentaciones más adelante. Lo que estaba frente a él ya había vendido su alma al diablo. Su voluntad para seguir adelante lo dejaba en evidencia. "¿Tu identidad? ¿Tu plan? ¿Tu mentor?" Por primera vez desde que fue entrenado por Madara que Obito quedaba sin palabras. "¡Hey! ¡Puedo ver tu expresión de sorpresa! Es bueno saber que tienes emociones'ttebayo. ¿No es tan divertido ahora que solo tú me puedas ver, verdad? Esto te quita de tu altar, te hace humano y ahora que sabemos que tienes identidad no puedes provocar miedo."

Obito no respondió.

"¿Dije algo mal…" Naruto asumió postura de combate **Vaapad **revelando un sable. "…Madara-chan?"

"Deberías dejar de hablar tanto, Naruto." Habló el enmascarado, formando sellos de mano. Ya no había la necesidad de contenerse, de ocultar sus habilidades que no debía utilizar. "**¡Katon: Bakufu Rangu!**" **[[N/a: Elemento Fuego: Danza Salvaje]]** Una gran flama fue invocada de su boca, pero una sorpresa invadió al enmascarado ya que el Jutsu no siguió el orden debido. Su Kamui debió propagar la flama a alta velocidad y de forma masiva, en cambio solo era un **Katon: Gokyaku no Jutsu [[N/a: Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego]]** que se dirigía hacia Naruto.

Naruto creó una _Explosión Detonadora_ al extender su mano libre. El ataque era como una red eléctrica que envolvió por completo la Bola de Fuego y con un gesto rápido por parte de la mano de Naruto, la red se contrajo para explotar y anular el ataque oponente.

"Puedo ver que aún no te has dado cuenta pero considera tus Jutsu Espacio-Tiempo terminados." Dijo Naruto. "Cuando toqué tu cabeza, atacarte de esa manera no fue lo único que hice. He sellado tu Sharingan. Algo simple para un maestro en sellos como lo son los Uzumaki. Simple considerando que el conocimiento para sellar el Byakugan vino de los Uzumaki, algo de lo que no estoy orgulloso."

"**¡Katon: Goka Messhitsu!**" **[[N/a: Elemento de Fuego: Destrucción Magnifica de Fuego]]** Fue la respuesta de Obito tras realizar sellos de mano. Lo siguiente fue un gran soplido de fuego a presión el cual se expandió en toda la zona frontal de Naruto.

"_Sé que es mala idea, pero probablemente…_" Ignorando sus pensamientos pesimistas junto la ya típica suprimen de viento. "**¡Futon: Rasen Shuriken!**" Naruto lanzó el ataque colisionando directamente contra las llamas.

"Naruto, ¿No fuiste tú quien mencionó la supremacía de los elementos? **Katon **está sobre **Futon**." Alardeó el enmascarado tomando la oportunidad. Pero pronto la aparente locura del rubio, no lo fue. La densidad del jutsu de Naruto era mucho mayor que la del propio. Aun teniendo la ventaja de tipo, el Shuriken tomó las flamas en el propio Shuriken de viento regresándolo en dirección a Obito. El resultado fue una explosión asombrosa de viento potenciando el fuego.

"Solo funciona si el ataque de fuego es levemente inferior, igual o mayor que el de viento." Fue la respuesta automática de Naruto. "A estas alturas no deberías dudar de las habilidades de tu Sensei, después de todo fue quien ideó este jutsu. Yo solo lo completé." Naruto no sintió el aura eléctrica del oponente, por lo que estuvo a punto de pensar que había ganado. Fue solo gracias al _Sen'nin Modo_ que logro sentir su chakra aun presente. Naruto solo aguardo reuniendo energía Natural mientras el caos del ataque desaparecía.

Cuando el humo y viento desapareció pudo notar una coraza de madera, mucho a la sorpresa de Naruto. Inmediatamente la madera se movió revelando en su interior a Obito aun de pie. Fue cuando Naruto entendió porque no pudo sentir su aura eléctrica, la madera era un aislante natural.

"Tienes razón, no debería subestimar sus habilidades." Concluyó Obito. "Pero tú tampoco deberías subestimar las mías." Nuevamente formó sellos de mano. "**¡Mokuton: Chika no Ne no Jutsu!**" **[[N/a: Jutsu de Raíces Subterráneas]]**Solo un suave movimiento de tierra fue su advertencia. Varias raíces comenzaron a salir, creciendo alta velocidad de grosores y tamaños variados.

"¿Puede usar **Mokuton**?" Si, era obvio por la defensa anterior, pero aun así verlo era todo un espectáculo. Al ver todo crecer a su alrededor inmediatamente revisó el Jutsu de barrera que Konan sostenía, en caso de ser atacados. A su sorpresa y alivio, tanto Mei como Kurotsuchi combinaron sus respectivos Elementos Lava, con Mei creando bajo la dura piedra que se encontraban una densa fosa de lava que las rodeó, evitando que las raíces surgieran por debajo y Kurotsuchi creando una larga planicie de brea hirviente evitando que las raíces fueran cultivadas a una larga redonda, lo suficiente para que no pudieran acercarse por aire.

Entendiendo el concepto del ataque, esquivarlo no sería suficiente. Naruto miró a sus alrededores y con facilidad encontró su objetivo. Usando una _Cadena de Rayos_ atrajo uno de los Shuriken gigantes remanentes del combate para abordarlo y quedar suspendido en el aire solo con manejar la Shuriken con electricidad sobre la que estaba en pie. Una vez en el aire se alejó con facilidad por sobre las raíces que brotaban, y desde la altura arrojó varios Misiles Adhesivos hacia Obito.

Con facilidad y solo un sello de mano, el oponente doblo varias raíces de madera ya desarrolladas formando una espiral defensiva que le protegió de los misiles eléctricos guiados.

"Necesitaras más que eso para derrotarme. **¡Mokuton: Mokuryu no Jutsu!**"** [N/a: Elemento Madera: Jutsu Dragón de Madera]] **Varias de las raíces se unieron para formar un gigantesco dragón que se alzó sobre todo en dirección al rubio.

Naruto con habilidad manejó el Shuriken aun siendo su primera vez intentando el vuelo de esta manera, logrando moverse a alta velocidad por los cielos siendo perseguido por el Dragón de Madera. De pronto otra de las raíces que estaba en frente se alzó a su altura. Improvisando, para mayor movilidad en su primer vuelo de este tipo, uso sus manos para estabilizarse usando los _Propulsores de Estática_ facilitándole maniobras de evasión más difíciles.

"¡Esto no tiene fin!" Se quejó Naruto, sintiendo que su tiempo en _Sen'nin Modo _se acababa. Fue cuando una idea cruzó su mente. "**¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Una réplica apareció en su espalda. A pesar de que no se movía, tenía que mantener la concentración para controlar el vuelo, pero si él hacía todo el trabajo significaba que un **Kage Bunshin **podía hacer el trabajo por él mientras que el original evadía.

"_**Mocoso…**_" Naruto fue sorprendido, era la voz del Kyubi. En segundos el rubio estaba ante la jaula del gigantesco zorro.

"_Estoy algo ocupado. Estoy luchando contra el bastardo que ten controló hace veinte años._" Indicó Naruto lo obvio.

"_**Lo sé, lo que me extraña es que no hayas vuelo a usar mi poder. ¡Úsalo para matarlo!**_" Gruñó el zorro.

"_Lo tenía pensado, pero no lo haré. Fue incorrecto arrebatar tu chakra. Ese pensamiento me ha estado molestando desde hace tiempo, pero cuando vi los recuerdos de Obito creo que lo entendí._" Explicó Naruto manteniendo el movimiento al evadir las raíces. "_Siempre has sido utilizado, quien sabe desde cuándo. Madara, Hashirama, Mito, Kaa-chan y ahora yo. No digo que no tuvieran buenas intenciones, pero nunca te tomaron en cuenta. Nunca reconocieron tu existencia. Puede que no al mismo nivel, pero eso es algo que yo sé muy bien._"

"_**¿Qué? ¿Crees que con unas simples palabras cambiaras el modo en que yo pienso? ¿Qué vas a eliminar todo el odio que tengo por ustedes, sucios humanos?**_" Fue la respuesta retórica del Zorro, sin duda que sus comentarios le habían irritado más.

"_No, por supuesto que no. Pero dame tiempo, trabajaré para quitarte todo ese odio que llevas dentro._" Fue la respuesta sincera. "_Además, siempre he estado celoso de cómo se llevan el Hachibi y Bee. Me gustaría que alguna vez nos lleváramos del mismo modo._" Sin decir más Naruto abandonó la alcantarilla, dejando a un Zorro en sus pensamientos.

Giros rápidos, piruetas, caídas en picada y elevadas aceleradas, fueron tres minutos cuando su copia termino de hacer el trabajo. "¡Yosh! ¡Me estoy acostumbrando a esto! ¡Es hora de atacar!" En instantes estaba sobrevolando a Obito y desde arriba comenzó a arrojar varias granadas eléctricas rodeando el escudo de madera para solos seguir evadiendo toda la madera controlada a distancia.

Tardó unos instantes, pero Obito logro ver las esferas eléctricas que lograron introducirse entre la madera como si se trataran de canicas en caída libre, solo que estas estaban siendo guiadas hacia él. En un instinto puro de sobrevivencia, el líder de Akatsuki abrió la parte superior del escudo para dar un salto rápido logrando evadir las múltiples explosiones. Pero ese salto fue solo para ver a Naruto dirigiéndose hacia él, le había sacado de su refugio.

"Eso fue interesante. ¿Qué te parece esto?" Nuevamente, sellos de mano de Obito con el sello tigre predeterminante. "**¡Katon: Ryuen Hoka no Jutsu!**" **[[N/a: Elemento Fuego: Liberación de la Canción del Dragón de Fuego]] **De la boca de Obito media docena de bolas de fuego con formas de cabeza de dragón chino fueron hacia Naruto, quien se acercaba en picada. Este último, sin disminuir su velocidad hacia Obito, solo respondió enviando el mismo número de _Descargas Magnum_, cada una chocando contra la cabeza neutralizando todo el ataque.

Estando frente a frente, Obito extendió su brazo derecho, convirtiéndolo en una gran extensión de madera con forma de un látigo ancho, cosa que le recordó a Naruto a Killer Bee. De la misma construcción salieron varios trozos de madera en su dirección. Naruto sacó ambos sables para comenzar a cortar con extrema facilidad cada uno de los ataques de Obito. Estando ya en su rango, el grosor de su brazo de madera se extendió lo suficiente para cubrir por completo el cuerpo de Naruto, cosa que fue en vano. Con facilidad el rubio dio un salto del Shuriken separándose de este. Naruto paso por arriba y el Shuriken gigante por debajo, pero durante el salto, no perdió el tiempo y usando ambos sables durante un giro rápido corto el brazo de madera a la altura de su hombro solo para aterrizar en el Shuriken del otro lado mientras Obito, sin nada que sostenerle, cayó sobre la cima de una de las ramas que estaban más elevadas del Elemento Madera.

Naruto voló su Shuriken para quedar frente a frente a Obito.

"Esto se acaba hoy." Sobre el Shuriken, Naruto tomó la postura de **Kenjutsu Uzumaki: Jar'kai**, la forma de lucha de dos espadas.

"¿Por qué insistes en entrometerte? No eres más que un idealista que vive en ilusiones." Indicó en reproche, Obito. "Fuiste desterrado, despreciado por tu propio pueblo. Viste el horror de la guerra y la muerte. Tu más que nadie debería saber del odio que vive este mundo sin futuro. Ayúdame a obtener la paz infinita."

"¿Paz infinita? No digas tonterias'ttebayo. Se lo que planeas, vi todo. **Tsuki no me** **[[N/a: Plan ojo de Luna]]**. Poner a todo el mundo en un Genjutsu eterno dirigido por Madara revivido por el **Rinne Tensei no Jutsu [[N/a: Jutsu de Reencarnación de Samsara]]**. Eso no es paz, es esclavitud. Además, es inútil seguir hablando." Gruñó Naruto notablemente enfadado. "Todo el mundo me llamo fracasado desde que tengo memoria, me odiaron por llevar al zorro dentro de mí. Pero seguí adelante. Me desterraron y caí en la desesperación, pero pude seguir adelante y ahora lucho por algo mucho más grande que ser Hokage. Porque ser Hokage era solo un medio para un fin. Quería ser reconocido, que me respetaran por quien era y no por lo que llevo dentro y no fue suficiente. Realmente quise destruir Konoha por instantes por todos aquellos que me despreciaron. Pero entonces pensé en Konohamaru, Iruka-sensei, en Kakashi-sensei, en Ichiraku, en mis amigos y en la poca gente que me apreciaba. No puedo condenar a todos por unos pocos, no puedo convertirme en el monstruo que quieren que sea. ¡Eso sería ser un fracaso!"

"Tienes razón, he visto el odio de primera mano, hijos matando a sus padres, hermanos matando hermanas, masacres, de todo. Pero he visto a una madre proteger a su hijo, he visto el amor de dos personas que pasan el resto de sus días juntos. Por cada cosa mala que pasa, existe una buena. Por cientos de asesinos, existen cientos de trabajadores que viven por su familia. Siempre van a existir dos lados, por más horrible y maldito que sea este mundo, va a existir algo bueno. Esa fue la fundación de las aldeas ocultas, la intención del _Shodai Hokage_. La cooperación, el trabajo en conjunto para dejar de luchar. Está lejos de lograr el cometido pero fue un intento. No eran clanes luchando contra clanes, eran pueblos, eran familias, buscando el apoyo para prosperar, es el lado positivo. Por otro lado las guerras se hicieron más sangrientas y horribles, más elaboradas. Por eso hay que mostrar el paso siguiente. ¡El mundo toma su tiempo pero está aprendiendo! ¡Lentamente, paso a paso, se dirigen al futuro! ¡No dejare que los ideales de los antecesores que tu estas pisoteando fracasen! ¡Los ideales en los que tu perdiste la fe!"

Hubo un leve silencio, pero Naruto sonrió.

"Y parece ser que tú no has cambiado en nada. Tú, que intentaste superar a Kakashi-sensei y no podías activar tu Sharingan. Te diste por vencido en mostrarle tus sentimientos a Rin. Te diste por vencido en tu sueño de ser Hokage. En los ideales de tu sensei." Naruto señalo a Obito. "¡Tú eres el único fracasado aquí!"

Por primera vez mostrando furia formando un sello de mano, ahora manco, y la madera de las raíces comenzó a atacar a Naruto. Con habilidad cortó las raíces con facilidad con sus sables, al igual que con el ataque anterior. Pero la furia bruta del oponente no se detuvo ahí, ya que formo un sello de tigre manco.

"**¡Katon: Goka Mekkyaku!**" **[[N/a: Elemento Fuego: Gran Aniquilación de fuego]]** Fueron a lo más dos segundos en los que se formó una verdadera avalancha de fuego. Naruto nunca había visto un jutsu de ese elemento de semejante poder.

"Ni siquiera el **Rasen Shuriken** sería capaz de devolver tanto fuego." Pensó en voz alta mientras se alejaba por el cielo, solo retrasando lo inevitable. "Pero tal vez puedo diluirlo." Las manos de Naruto destellaron al reunir energía eléctrica y Elemento Viento. "¡_Vórtice Iónico!" _Dando un giro a nivel de tierra arrojo un gigantesco tornado de viento e iones hacia el ataque oponente, seguido rápidamente de otro. Los dos tornados dividieron el fuego en dos partes para luego ser disipados a la distancia. Una vez más Naruto cargó energía.

"_Esto se tiene que acabar_." Ya estaba llegando a su límite. Estaba abusando en exceso del _Sen'nin_ _Modo_ y usarlo por un tiempo tan prolongado no era recomendable, en realidad nunca lo había hecho. No quería correr riesgos, pero el oponente no le dejaba acercarse. "Tiene que tener algún punto débil o algo. Supongo que podría usar el **Hirashin no Jutsu** pero aún no lo domino a la perfección. Si no lanzo el sable con precisión…" El rubio detuvo su hilo de pensamientos, al recordar algo que extrajo de la mente de Obito.

Su lucha contra su padre.

"He investigado el **Hirashin no Jutsu** por largo tiempo, intentando reproducirlo. Si algo logre entender es…" Sus ojos se abrieron en su totalidad ante la realización. "Puedo terminar con esto, de una vez, para siempre."

Su sentido de alerta desarrollado por el _Sen'nin Modo_ fue alertado, moviéndose con su Shuriken para evitar una estocada directa del enmascarado, el cual se había aproximado durante su proceso de pensamientos. Rápidamente el rubio lanzó su sable de Luz a lo alto del cielo manipulándolo magnéticamente en lo que seguía el combate con Obito con quien comenzó nuevamente una lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo dotado de sus extensiones de madera, mientras Naruto mantenía su único sable y sobre el Shuriken para evitar las raíces.

"Ha llegado el fin, Obito." A la sorpresa del oponente, Naruto desapareció en un destello azul.

No entendía a donde se había ido, aunque no bajaba la guarda ante la posibilidad de aparecer desde algún sitio no podía sentir su chakra hasta que vio una luz en el cielo que parecía estar girando.

Naruto bajaba en caída libre aumentando su carga eléctrica conforme a la energía cinética aumentaba. Toda la energía fue directamente a sus pies y siendo llamado comúnmente _Caída Trueno_. Al mismo tiempo en su mano izquierda una gigantesca esfera eléctrica rotaba, la forma completa del **Rasengan** del Elemento Rayo y en su mano derecha llevaba su sable de luz activo.

"¿Un último ataque? Lo haces demasiado fácil, Naruto." Proclamo con arrogancia para luego realizar un sello de mano blanco, acumulando chakra. "Tienes razón, todo en este momento se acaba. No importa si no obtengo al Kyubi en este momento. Te mataré y esperaré a que vuelva a surgir. Eres demasiado peligroso para dejar con vida, no si sigue tu crecimiento de esta manera." Obito estaba siendo cuidadoso, Naruto tenía que estar dentro del rango adecuado para que el Jutsu impactara y más aun a la enorme velocidad que bajaba.

Su silueta destellante finalmente convirtió en un cuerpo más definido. Era el momento, ya no podía evadir y se había cerciorado, no existía marca del **Hirashin no Jutsu** presente.

"**¡Mokuton: Mokuryu no Jutsu!**" Con toda la madera proporcionada de su entorno y la generada por él mismo arrojó el ataque a su oponente con el propósito claro de empalarlo.

Naruto lo vio con facilidad y actuó en consecuencia.

"**¡Raiton: Rasen Denkai!**" **[[N/a: Elemento Rayo: Campo Eléctrico Espiral]]**

Al mismo tiempo que gritaba su ataque el dragón de madera le alcanzó.

"Te tengo." Declaro en victoria el enmascarado.

En un destello azul Naruto estaba sobre él con su espada atravesándolo desde la mitad de su espalda y que con la velocidad en caída le empujo al suelo para aplastarlo con sus pies, al mismo tiempo que le arrojaba su Jutsu ya anunciado a corta distancia, con Naruto próximo a él y por tanto en el centro del rango de ataque.

"_La marca de Minato nunca se fue._" La respuesta fue evidente recordando el mismo punto en donde el** Rasengan **de Minato había impactado, solo para dar paso a los últimos pensamientos de Obito Uchiha. "_Lo siento, Rin._"

La carga eléctrica inicial provocada por la _Caída Trueno_ fue más que suficiente para crea una onda expansiva eléctrica, pero siendo electricidad, esta es conducida fácilmente a otras fuentes, en este caso el Jutsu del Elemento del Rayo que Naruto actualmente ejecutaba. En segundos el campo eléctrico que comúnmente era creado por el **Raiton: Rasen Denkai** fue expandido y potenciado ante la electricidad adicional de la _Caída Trueno_. Ante todo esto Naruto se mantuvo anclado con su sable atravesando a Obito solo para concentrar lo que quedaba de energía eléctrica en un último ataque familiar.

"_¡Tormenta Iónica!_" Desde el cielo y sobre la esfera de rayos que mantenía su crecimiento cayó media decena de rayos, aumentando el poder eléctrico a toda capacidad. El ataque masivo ahora podía ser comparado con una **Bijudama**, incinerando toda la madera que la batalla había creado. Fue un minuto y medio aproximado lo que duró el ataque.

Para cuando terminó Naruto seguía en pie anclado con su sable al cuerpo completamente carbonizado de lo que alguna vez fue Obito Uchiha. La idea era no dejar nada utilizable, ni su Sharingan restante, aunque este estuviera sellado.

Aun estando en pie, Naruto no se fue sin consecuencias. Su cuerpo brillaba en energía eléctrica pura. Mientras varias partes de su ropa habían desaparecido por el ataque, también todos sus sellos para almacenar energía eléctrica fueron borrados. Con sus pies en tierra, estos actuaron como puente para quitar toda su energía excedente provocado por su ataque. Después de todo era su propia energía transformada de chakra a rayo y con el soporte del _Sen'nin Modo _logró resistir.

"Yo… …lo… …logre." Pronunció en voz baja, de forma lenta y ronca. "_Kaa-chan, Tou-chan…_" Con los pensamientos en sus padres, Naruto cayó rendido unos pasos más allá del cuerpo de Obito. Con su vista borrosa pudo ver a las ocho mujeres acercarse. Fue cuando lo sintió, el espía usual de Akatsuki, la forma de vida artificial creada por Uchiha Madara en base a las células de Senju Hashirama, Zetsu. Estuvo observando el combate y ahora seguramente iba a advertir a Pein. Era peligroso, después de todo era el único con vida quien mantenía el plan de Madara, además de Obito. Intento advertir a las mujeres, pero no había caso, su cuerpo no se movería.

Solo perdió la conciencia y su mundo se volvió negro ante el cansancio.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong>

**¡Finalmente lo logre! ¡Es el capitulo que más me ha costado escribir! Originalmente iba a subir este con otros dos, pero no pude aguantar. Tenia que hacerles saber que estaba con vida.**

**¡Saludos y Reviews!**


End file.
